Flawed Reality
by imjustwriting
Summary: He didn't understand how something like this could've happened to him. Life seemed perfect and then in a flash his entire world came crashing down around him. Pure Brucas and Naley. R&R!
1. Introduction

**A/N: **So I came up with an idea for a new story, but I am not sure if I should post it or not. I will give you guys an introduction, but that is it for now; I want to know what you guys think. And please remember that I am a die-hard BRUCAS fan...No Leyton over here. Again please R&R. Enjoy! ) (Just a head's up, the intro. is very short I know, but bear with me.)

--

_Introduction_

He didn't understand how something like this could have happened. A year ago everything seemed so much easier. They were married, with a baby and everything was going somewhat well for them. She had just signed another artist with the label and he had already written his third novel, which was sent to his editor that morning for publication. Life seemed perfect and then in a flash his entire world came crashing down around him, his family and friends. So now, here we have a widowed Lucas Scott with a twenty month old daughter and he has no idea of where to go from here.

--

**A/N:** So? What did you think? Please read and review to let me know and suggestions are welcome! )))


	2. Goodbye My Lover

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So I definitely didn't get as many reviews as what I was hoping for; I really wanted to know what you all thought. I wasn't sure if I should post the first chapter or just forget about it, but something is telling me to post it so I am. Now, I really and truly want some feedback. I haven't posted anything on this site before for One Tree Hill so please, please let me know if I am doing an okay job, or if I should just quit while I am ahead. Okay? ) R&R!!

--

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won..._

He stood there, in the cool breeze of early summer air, wearing his black suit whilst his wife was being buried into the cold, solid ground. His friends and remaining family surrounded him as the reverend spoke his words of mourning and farewell. Lucas of course stood in front. Next to him, to his left was Haley, who was holding a sleeping Hadley in her arms. Next to Haley came Nathan, her husband, but in between them stood their soon-to-be seven year old son Jamie and after Nathan came Deb. To Lucas's right was his mother Karen, his five year old sister Lily and then Andy. In the row behind them stood Brooke, who was being comforted by her assistant and close friend Millicent, next to Millie was Mouth, followed by Skills, Junk, Fergie, and even Rachel had came. Bevin and Tim also showed up, much to Skills' disappointment, with their son Nate.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right_

_Took your soul out into the night_

_It may be over but it won't stop there_

_I am here for you if you'd only care..._

The ceremony went by smoothly and when the reverend finished his speech, everyone, one by one walked by the open grave, letting a single white rose fall upon Peyton Sawyer's mahogany casket. After the small, but kind gesture, everyone present made their way to their cars. Haley though, stayed behind with a still sleeping Hadley.

"Are you coming with us Luke?" she asked her best friend softly.

"I'll be there in a minute; wait for me?" he asked in response. His voice was low and full of an unrecognizable emotion.

"Sure," Haley replied. She threw a half smile his way and then walked off toward the cars to meet her son and husband.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul_

_You changed my life and all my goals_

_And love is blind and that I knew when_

_My heart was blinded by you_

_I've kissed your lips and held your head_

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed_

_I know you well, I know your smell_

_I've been addicted to you..._

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me..._

Lucas stood there looking at the grave, as the workers silently continued to lower his wife into the earth. He stood there a moment longer as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He whispered a quiet 'good-bye' to his former lover before walking away with his head hung slightly and another tear-drop falling freely.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me..._

A while later, the group of friends and family were now at Karen's house. The older woman had prepared a late lunch for her loved ones, however Bevin and Tim had left from the cemetary with their son, saying that there was a family dinner they had to attend. Haley, Nathan, Brooke and the Rivercourt guys were all sitting or standing awkwardly in the living room. Millie and Rachel had offered to help Karen in the kitchen to keep themselves busy. Deb and Andy were quietly conversing with each other while Lily and Jamie occupied themselves in Lily's bedroom with the infamous Wii, and Hadley was sitting in her godmother's lap sucking on a binky. The small child was busying herself with grabbing at the necklace hanging from the brunette's neck and when Hadley giggled, Brooke couldn't help but smile slightly, showing her notorious dimples.

_I am a dreamer and when I wake_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take_

_And as you move on, remember me_

_Remember us and all we used to be..._

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile_

_I've watched you sleeping for a while_

_I'd be the father of your child_

_I'd spend a lifetime with you..._

_I know your fears and you know mine_

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine_

_And I love you, I swear that's true_

_I cannot live without you..._

Lucas had gone outside and was now sitting on the front porch swing. He had excused himself from his friends, insisting that he needed some time to himself. He was so wrapped up in his own brooding demeanor that he didn't even notice it when a tall and raven-haired man sat next to him.

"Hello Lucas," the man said to him.

"What do you wnat?" Lucas asked with anger in his voice.

"Don't be like that Lucas; I'm only here to pay my respects son," Dan replied with actual sincerity.

"You're not wanted here Dan, so please just leave," Lucas told him.

"I can understand your pain Lucas and I know the feeling of losing someone close to you that you love and care for unconditionally, bu-"

"No, you don't understand; you don't understand a single thing about me or my family Dan! You haven't lost anyone, you threw 'em all away the day you pulled that damn trigger and killed the only father I've ever known! The day you killed Keith was the day you threw it all away. So don't sit there and say you know a damn thing about how I'm feeling! You have no fucking idea!" Lucas had finally had enough as he yelled at his father; he didn't want to be mean, but he couldn't handle people continuously saying they understood how he felt and it just so happened that Dan was the one there to finally make the blonde snap.

"Don't you think I know that Lucas?! You don't think I wake up every single day wishing that I would have just shot myself? I may have thrown away my relationships with certain people, but that doesn't mean that I didn't ever care son. Regardless of what you or anyone else may think, I do care. I care about you and your brother, and Haley and my grandchildren and Karen and Deb, and Lily. I don't want you to be selfish like I was son. You have a lot of people inside this house that love you and care about you. Do not shut them out of your life Luke; don't push them away because you need them as much as they need you right now; especially now. And especially Hadley son; she's just an innocent little baby and she has just lost an incredible person in her life; a mother that she will never know and right now she needs her father. You're all she has left Lucas; just remember that son," Dan explained to his oldest son and for the first time the oldest Scott had felt like he had finally done something right in the eyes of one of his children. He got up and began to walk away, but not before hearing what Lucas had to say.

"Thanks Dan," Lucas said to him, thankful for Dan's words.

"If you ever need anything Lucas, you know where to find me," Dan told him. He smiled slightly and then walked towards his SUV, started the engine and drove off.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me..._

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me..._

After Dan had left, Lucas stood up and walked inside and walked into the living room. All of his friends looked up at him with sadness in their eyes, with a hint of fear as well; they all remembered too vividly how angry and violent Luke could get when losing someone close to him.

_Flashback..._

_Lucas walked into school the first day back after THAT day. He walked down THAT hallway and tried to ignore the whispering words coming from his classmates mouths. He knew what they were talking about, hell a blind-deaf man could. It was obvious. He continued walking down the hall and when he got to HIS locker, he saw the memorial someone had started. Candles were burning, flowers and pictures were being placed, tears were falling and Lucas was fuming. Over the speaker, came the voice of Principal Turner. _

_"We can try to make the school safer, we can try to protect you, but there are few precautons that we can take to protect your hearts."_

_Brooke walked up to him, lightly taking hold of her grieving boyfriend's arm before saying, "Hey."_

_"Hey," Lucas replied, his eyes still glued on the scene before him._

_Brooke followed his gaze and when she too saw, she could only lead him away; "Let's just go to class okay."_

_He nodded in agreement._

_"Come on," she said. _

_She tried pulling him away, but then he stopped, a frown came over her soft face before he stated, "Hey, just give me one second ok."_

_"I urge you all to reach out to your teachers and counselors today; Form grief circles and talk about it; If you're feeling scared, if you're feeling vulnerable or confused, don't keep it inside; Let it out..." continued Principal Turner. _

_The rest was insignificant as Lucas went ballistic and ran up to the memorial under Jimmy's locker and smashed it all to pieces, not a single molecule of him caring about the mess he made or the horrific scene he caused. _

_..."You are not alone and this is YOUR school." _

_He looked over and saw Haley and Mouth, Peytona and Rachel and then his Pretty Girl, but only saw sadness and fear in her eyes. She was scared of him. He picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder and walked away from Brooke and everyone else. _

_Principal Turner's voice still ringing..."This is your school." _

_End of Flashback._

"Hey Luke," Nathan was the first one to speak.

Luke only nodded towards his brother.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Haley offered.

"Nah, I'm not hungry, thanks though," Lucas replied.

"Yeah, sure," Haley said to him.

"I'm just going to go into my room and lay down okay? Just for a little while; can you look after Hadley?" he asked his best friend and sister-in-law.

"Yeah, no problem; she'll be okay with us," Haley replied, offering another small smile to him.

"Thanks," Lucas stated before walking away from the group and towards his old bedroom.

Some time later, a little over two hours actually, Lucas was still held up in his old room. He hadn't even come out to use the bathroom.

"Maybe someone should go check on him?" Mouth suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Mouth, he probably just needs his own space right now," Nathan countered.

"Maybe he does need that though sweetie, he can't be alone at a time like this; he needs interaction; you remember when Keith died?!" Haley chimed in, bringing up the past.

"You may be right Hales and yes I do remember, I think we all do, but seiously, who is going to volunteer to go into that snake pit?" Nathan asked. He looked around, seeing that no-one had volunteered themselves.

"Tigger, maybe you should go," Haley suggested.

"I don't think so Tutor-mom; Nate's right, he just needs to be alone right now," Brooke declined.

"Please Brooke, he needs someone and you have gotten through to him before, please just check on him," Haley begged.

Brooke thought for a minute before finally responding.

"Fine, but if I'm not back in ten minutes, then send in the search and rescue team," Brooke said half-serious, half-jokingly.

Haley smiled thankfully at her friend and took Hadley into her arms when Brooke handed the little girl to her. After Brooke handed off Hadley, she ventured off towards Lucas's bedroom; not even bothering to knock, she just walked right in.

_And I still hold your hand in mine_

_In mine when I'm asleep_

_And I will bear my soul in time_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet..._

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me..._

When she had walked in she definitely wasn't prepared for what she saw. She knew how distraught he was feeling and there was a reason she had nicknamed him 'Broody,' but she didn't think she'd find him sitting in a corner of his childhood bedroom. At most, she had thought he would be sulking on his bed staring off into space or at his desk on his laptop, not sitting on the floor with his head in his hands; she could hear him sobbing quietly as well. She didn't say anything at first, just walked over to him. She knealt down beside him and grasped onto one of his arms. He looked up at her questioningly, but all she did in response was pull him close to her, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder and his face in the crook of her neck. She placed one hand on his back and the other on the back of his still buzz-shaven head, holding him close. Not even after a minute of her comforting him, she could feel hot tears against the skin of her neck and at that moment, Brooke Davis secretly vowed to always be there for Lucas Scott and her goddaughter. She would do anything and everything in her power to protect her friends; the ones that had quickly turned into her family.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me. _

--

**A/N:** So, what did you think? BE HONEST! And again, I am open to any suggestions and comments, so don't hold back when you review! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!! Depending on how many I get and what everyone thinks of this story so far will probably be how fast I update. D

XoX,

Morgan


	3. Can't Go Back Now

A/N: Ok, so I have gotten 8 reviews so far for the first chapter, (which is really the 2nd, because I had an introduction) and they keep on coming in

**A/N:** Ok, so I have gotten 8 reviews so far for the first chapter, (which is really the 2nd, because I had an introduction) and they keep on coming in. I want to thank each of you that have reviewed from the bottom of my heart, I didn't think this story would be such a hit with you guys, but I have been proven wrong. ;) This next chapter will jump ahead about 2 weeks, just to let you guys know. In the last chapter, the song was obviously "Goodbye My Lover," by James Blunt; he's one of my favorites. The song used for this next chapter, is "Can't Go Back Now," by The Weepies; from their latest album, and I have completely fallen in love with them; their music is phenomenal. You should totally check 'em out. Okay, I'll stop rambling and get to the story. Enjoy and please R&R. )

_Yesterday, when you were young,_

_Everything you needed done was done for you._

_Now you do it on your own_

_But you find you're all alone,_

_What can you do?_

It has been almost two weeks; two weeks since he buried his wife, two weeks since he had been outside of his house, two weeks since he had last seen his family or friends or really even Hadley for that matter. She had been staying with Nathan, Haley and his nephew-slash-godson since the funeral. Haley had insisted on it after what Brooke had told her had went down in his bedroom that day. Haley had told the distraught young man that Hadley would stay with her and her family at their house for a few days, but that had quickly changed when Lucas hadn't contacted them, not even to check on his daughter. Three days had turned into five, then a week and now it was two. The younger Scott brother and his wife didn't mind, but It of course infuriated Haley and Nathan, as well as Brooke, that Lucas had basically abandoned his daughter, but yet they had all agreed that they would give Lucas his space until he was ready to be himself again; they were just uncertain of when that would be, and that worried them.

It was Tuesday. The sun was shining even though there was a perpetual cloud of gloom hanging over Lucas and his thoughts. He hadn't done much of anything in the two weeks since the funeral. He lay in bed most of the day and when he wasn't sleeping he was either drinking or watching something stupid on the television. He had lost any interest he had left in watching ESPN or any kind of sports shows for that matter and had completely lost all interest in listening to music, because whenever he did, he would only think of Peyton. Not only had his love of life, music and basketball washed away, the man wouldn't even open up his laptop. It was like it was a hot plate and whenever he touched it, he'd get burned. He was a wreck and saying that he was miserable would be a complete understatement.

Not only was the boy a mess, so was his bedroom, the kitchen and pretty much every other crevice of the house he had grown up in. He hadn't touched the dishes, not that he ate anything really anyway, only ordering a pizza once or twice since two weeks ago. There was hardly any clean laundry left for the poor boy to wear and the refrigerator was almost completely bare. At this point it was safe to say that Lucas Scott had taken a severe spill and was falling fast into a downward spiral and the sad part was, the man wasn't even trying to crawl out of his dark hole.

_You and me walk on_

_Cause you can't go back now._

XXX

"I'm worried about Lucas," Haley stated.

Her and Brooke were in the backyard of Haley and Nathan's house by the pool. They were lounging on some tanning chairs just relaxing; they were trying to get back into a somewhat normal routine, but the fact that your best friend had died only two weeks prior was not something you just moved on from, but they figured it would be easier being together. Nathan was there also, but the younger Scott brother was in the pool with his son and niece; Jamie had on his orange floaties and Hadley was splashing and giggling in her purple and yellow baby boat. Brooke and Haley couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of them, before Brooke responded to Haley's statement.

"Sweetie, we all are, but that's how Luke is; you have to give him his space and time and just let him heal in his own way; you can't push it," Brooke told her close friend.

"I know that, but when he closes himself off it's just really hard to get him back, ya know?" Haley asked her.

"I know, believe me I know; after Keith died he was so distant; he shut everyone out including me," Brooke started.

"Yeah, but you still got through to him," Haley interjected.

"Barely, but yeah, I guess I did on some level, but don't worry, he'll be back soon, I know it; he has his daughter; he's not willing to let her go, not for anything," Brooke agreed.

"I hope you're right," Haley concluded, "But maybe we should go visit him; just to see how he is."

"Haley the last time we went to check on him the man almost hit us with a beer bottle and told us to leave him the hell alone; trust me, let him come to us," Brooke reminded her friend.

"And for the millionth time, he was drunk; he didn't mean to throw it at us, and besides he missed us anyway, the bottle hit the wall, not our heads or any other part of our bodies," Haley said to Brooke, defending her brother-in-law.

"You need to stop defending his sorry ass," Brooke scolded her.

"I'm not defending anyone, but he did just lose his wife and the mother of his only child, so forgive me for being a tad bit on the lenient side," Haley told her.

"It's not all about him though Hales; he's not the only person who lost someone close to him; I've lost one of my best friends, whom by the way, I had been friends with since we were eight years old...and how old are we now?" Brooke reminded her, once again.

"24, but that's not the point, the point is.." Haley began.

"The point is, is that we aren't sitting here sulking like Lucas is; Peyton wouldn't have wanted us to do that, especially with Hadley and Jamie; she wouldn't want us sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves because there is nothing we can do to change the past; we can't go back, not now or ever," Brooke finished.

"I know that, but he is still our friend, and he's my brother-in-law; I can't be worried about him?" Haley asked her.

"I didn't say you couldn't be worried, but you and I both know what kind of person Lucas is and he will come around...eventually," Brooke told her.

"Exactly what I mean; It could be another two months until he comes out of that house," Haley stated absent-mindedly.

"It won't be that long, at least not if he ever wants to see his daughter again," Brooke assured her.

"You can't keep his daughter away from him," Haley told her with a chuckle.

"The hell I can't; when Peyton and Lucas made me that little girl's godmother, they silently waived any right they had of getting in my way of protecting that little girl and I promised Peyton that I wouldn't screw it up, I won't break that promise, ever," she told Haley.

"You're a great friend Tigger, and an even greater godmother; I told you there was a reason Nathan and I chose you as Jamie's," Haley said and smiled.

"Yeah, you did," Brooke said back. The brunette kept her gaze at Haley for a minute and returned the smile, but then the two girls quickly turned their heads towards the water when they heard Hadley start to cry.

"I'll grab her," Brooke told Haley, before she even began to get up.

"You sure?" Haley asked.

"Yeah; it's after six. She's probably just hungry and wants some dinner; is her bottle in the fridge?" Brooke asked unknowingly.

"Yep, it just has to be warmed up Tigg," Haley informed her.

"Okie dokie," Brooke said, making Haley laugh slightly at her choice of words.

_You know there will be days_

_When you're so tired _

_That you can't take another step,_

_The night will have no stars_

_And_

_You'll think you've gone as far _

_As you will ever get_

Brooke stood from the tanning chair and walked towards the beautifully landscaped pool. Nate looked up at her from in the pool.

"What do you think you're doing Davis?" he asked her with the infamous Scott smirk plastered on his face. Brooke ignored the smirk as she bent down to pick up Hadley out of her baby boat. The crying baby immediately stopped the waterworks when Brooke held the girl against her shoulder and began quietly shushing her to calm her down.

"I'm taking my goddaughter, ya got a problem with that or do you want to feed her?" Brooke said defensively.

"Whoa, easy there tiger," he began raising his hands in front of him for effect, "No disrespect, I was just joking around; what's got your bikini tied up in a bunch?"

"I'll give you one guess and if you can't get it on the first try I'm going to drown you," she joked back.

"Hmm, this is a hard one; I have no idea," he began, but when he saw the glare on her face and the gleam in her eyes he continued, "Could it be my dick of a brother?"

"Yes actually it could be; and if you ever say that word in front of my godchildren again, then I will really drown you," she told him.

"I'm sorry," he said to her.

"Thank-you; you're forgiven," she said to him with her own smirk.

"Awe Brooke, really, you're too kind," he said, continuing to mess with her.

"But seriously, have you talked to him lately?" Nathan asked.

"If you're counting the time he aimed a Corona at your wife and yours truly, then no, because that doesn't qualify as talking," she replied with a snort.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" he said to her with a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"Down boy; you already took care of that; I'm sure Lucas still has that shiner above his eye," Brooke said to her friend with a smile on her face.

"Well, the jerk deserved it, he was being a di-"

"What was he being?" Brooke asked with a glare.

"A disrespectful person," Nathan managed with somewhat of a convincing voice; Brooke saw right through it though.

"Yeah, nice save," Brooke finished before she walked off with Hadley in her arms. She walked back over to the tanning chairs where Haley was still laying out with her shades on and grabbed the soft and dry, pink baby towel from the table. She wrapped it around Hadley and then headed towards the house, to the doors leading inside.

_But you and me walk on_

_Cause you can't go back now_

_And yeah, yeah, go where you want to go_

_Be what you want to be,_

_If you ever turn around, you'll see me._

Moments later, Brooke returned to the patio, still with Hadley in her arms, but in her free hand was a yellow bottle filled with baby formula. She walked to the chairs once again, but to see no Haley; the mother of her godson had gone into the pool with her family. Brooke sat down in the chair that she had occupied ten minutes ago before her chat with Nathan and positioned Hadley in her arms perfectly to feed the little baby. Hadley immediately began to suck on the bottle and drink the creamy colored liquid. Not even five minutes into the feeding and Brooke noticed Hadley begin to close her hazel eyes. She did have some-what of a long day with no nap, so it didn't surprise Brooke that the little girl was quickly falling asleep. Brooke took the bottle out of the baby's mouth and placed it on the table next to her. She then picked up the child and laid her carefully against her tanned shoulder. She brought a hand up to Hadley's back and softly began to burp her. A few minutes later, Brooke had finished burping Hadley, and now she was laying in her godmother's arms, asleep soundly and nuzzled into Brooke's chest.

"Awe...Kodak moment much?" Haley lightly whispered, grabbing her digital camera out of her bag and snapping a few quick pictures of her best friend and niece.

'Nice Hales," Brooke talked softly.

"What?" Haley asked?

"Seriously Tutor-mom, you're like the Nazi of Pictures...how many photo albums do you actually own?" Brooke teased.

"I only have a few," Haley said, obviously lying.

"Haley," Brooke stated, looking up from gently rocking Hadley in her arms.

"Okay, so I have about thirty, who cares; don't make fun," Haley told her as she took two more pictures.

"I'm not making fun, it's adorable, just kind of creepy...ish," Brooke stated with a giggle, posing for another picture with her tongue sticking out.

"Oh, whatever; Like you don't have a ton of scrapbooks hidden in the back of your closet," Haley continued.

"Yeah, scrapbooks; meaning carefully put together pieces of work, not thousands of random, yet purposefully taken pictures just because you have a digi or a disposable glued to the palm of your hand," Brooke said to her, now just having fun.

"You are mean Brooke Penelope," Haley said, sticking her tongue out at Brooke.

"You've known me since sophomore year of high school and you're just now discovering this fact?" Brooke asked.

"No, I've known that since the 8th grade when you 'accidentally' pushed into me in the cafeteria and two seconds later I had ketchup running down my brand new band shirt that I bought from my Fall Out Boy concert," Haley told her friend, using air quotes when she said accidentally.

"Please...that shirt was black and trashy; and I didn't push you that Friday, I slipped; I wore my green Kittson wedges that day and I was breaking them in," Brooke explained.

"Okay, first of all, my band shirt was not trashy; your red halter on the other hand was, considering you were only 13 years old and second of all, how the hell do you remember what day it was, let alone which fricking shoes you were wearing?" Haley asked, keeping her voice low, as to not wake Hadley.

"Because that Friday was when I lost my virginity to Vegas," Brooke replied.

"What!?" Haley exclaimed as quietly as she could.

"I didn't ever tell you that?" Brooke asked, trying to wave it off.

"Uhm, no! Wait, do you mean Vegas as in Vegas " beach lifeguard" Vegas?" Haley asked curiously.

"Yeah...how many other people do you know named Vegas?" Brooke asked slightly laughing.

"I can't believe you lost your virginity to that loser," Haley stated, kind of disgusted.

"Okay, one, I was 13, naive and stupid, two, he wasn't a loser than, only once we started high school and he slept with Theresa," Brooke tried.

"Everyone slept with Theresa," Haley stated as if it were a well known fact.

"Well.." Brooke began, but as it processed in her brain she let it go, "Yeah, you're kind of right."

The two girls than burst into a fit of giggles, causing Nathan to look over, wondering what was going on. He told Jamie he'd be right back and hopped out of the pool and walked over to his wife and friend.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

The giggling just continued as a confused Nathan stood by.

XXX

_I can't really say _

_Why everybody wishes_

_They were somewhere else_

_But in the end, _

_The only steps that matter_

_Are the ones you take all by yourself_

Later into the night, Brooke had told Haley and Nathan that she would take Hadley for the night to give them some slight peace and quiet. Haley had tried to talk her out of it, but Brooke refused and we all knew what happened when Brooke Davis put her mind on something and ran with it.

"Brooke, are you sure?" Haley asked for the fifth time, as Brooke walked towards the front door with Hadley laying against her shoulder, still asleep. Over the brunette's other shoulder was her handbag and Hadley's overnight and diaper bag.

"Yes Hales, I am sure; really I don't mind; besides the munchkin has been sleeping for the last three and a half hours and it's not like I haven't had any practice with babies," Brooke began, referencing to James and then Angie, the little girl who had stolen her heart a year and a half ago, "Especially little girls."

"Okay," Haley said, still slightly unconvinced.

"Haley, Tutor-girl-slash-mom-slash-wife-slash-friend, we will be fine; and I promise that if I need anything at all you will be the first person I call; you're on my speed dial, numero uno," Brooke told her as she cracked a smile.

"Okay," Haley said, feeling more persuaded.

"Drive safe and call me when you get home so that I know you two are okay," Haley told her in her motherly tone.

"Yes mom," Brooke teased as they stood in the front foyer.

"Very funny; I'll see you guys tomorrow; breakfast on the Riverwalk yeah?" Haley asked.

"Of course; I'll talk to you later; Love you," Brooke said as she threw a friendly wink at Haley.

"Love you guys too," Haley returned.

"Tell the boys I love 'em once more and give James another kiss for me," Brooke questioned.

"Absolutely," Haley answered.

"Alright, goodnight and goodbye," Brooke said as she walked out of the front door and down the driveway to her brand new Ford Edge that was black, she loved that car.

"You too honey," Haley called after her, before closing the front door. She looked out the side window to see Brooke drive off and then she locked the front door and turned the front porch light on. Then she headed towards the kitchen to spend some more time with her boys before they all headed off to bed.

XXX

_And you and me walk on_

_Yeah you and me walk on_

_Cause you can't go back now_

_Walk on, walk on, and walk on_

_You can't go back now_

Over at Brooke's house, she had gotten home about fifteen minutes after leaving Naley's, needing to go to the store really quick to pick up some more formula and baby food. She brought Hadley in first, who, yes, was still asleep and placed the small baby into her playpen that Brooke had bought for her house. She then quickly ran out to her car to bring in the bags; she ran so Hadley wouldn't be alone. When she came back in, she locked the front door and then went to put the groceries away. Every few minutes she'd check on Hadley, who every time would still be sleeping soundly and making Brooke jealous. _'I wish I could sleep so damn peacefully.'_

After putting the groceries into their proper place, whether in the refrigerator or the cupboards, Brooke had retreated to the living room with a hot cup of tea. She sat on the plush leather sofa and looked up when she heard Hadley whimper a little. She looked over at the playpen, which was barely a foot away from her, but then put her head back into her book when she saw Hadley fall into a deep slumber once again. _'Lucky kid. Hehe.' _Right now, Brooke was reading the second installment of the Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants, which was coming out in theatres in a few days. She was really excited about the movie, because she had made plans to go see it with Haley and the two kids, but the books were always so much better. The trait of reading for fun came from her past relationships with Lucas and her close-knit and still-growing friendship with Haley; and she had quickly discovered that she actually enjoyed reading. Her deep involvement of the book was interrupted when her cell phone began vibrating on the table. She leaned down and picked up the phone, but was hesitant to answer the call when she saw that the number read 'Private.'

Against her better judgment, she answered, now wishing she would have just listened to her instinct and push the ignore button.

"Hello?" Brooke answered awkwardly.

_**'Hi, is this Brooke Davis?" an unknown voice asked.**_

"Yes, this is she, may I ask who is calling?" Brooke asked in her nicest voice possible. _'Who the hell was this person?'_

_**"Good evening Miss Davis; I apologize for calling kind of late m'am, but we have a Lucas Scott being held in our care," the man said to her politely. **_

"Okay, and what care would that exactly be sir?" Brooke asked; she was definitely intrigued with this, more than what was happening with Lena, Bridget, Tibby and Carmen.

_**"He is currently in the care of the Tree Hill Police Station; Mr. Scott was slightly under the influence when we arrested him; I'm so sorry to disturb you at home like this, but he gave us your phone number as a contact and we were wondering if you would be able to come get him now or in the morning?" the officer asked. **_

"Uhm, sure; I guess I could swing by; if you don't mind me asking, why was he arrested, what did he do?" Brooke asked.

_**"Oh, he was in the cemetery after dusk; its a weird law, but a law none the less and with him being intoxicated, we needed to bring him in; it's protocol," he explained. **_

"No, of course; I understand; I'll be there in twenty minutes," Brooke informed the nice policeman.

_**"Thank-ya very much m'am, drive carefully on your way here," the man told her. **_

"I will, don't worry; thank-you," Brooke said before hanging up the phone.

Oh, Lucas Scott was definitely in trouble now; no way was he going to get off the hook with this one. Too bad, he can't go back and change it.

_.Yeah, you can't go back now._

--

**A/N:** What did you guys think? Let me know! **Please read and review!! **)

3 Morgan


	4. Author's Note

A/N: I am writing this quick little author's note just to fix something that came to my attention today

**A/N: **I am writing this quick little author's note just to fix something that came to my attention today. Chapter 5 is NOT a new chapter, it is really chapter 4, but since I had posted that earlier author's note, the newest chapter is not allowing anyone to review. So, just completely disregard this note and enjoy the new chapter. Thanks! ;)

--Morgan


	5. That's All

A/N: Wow, I have gotten so many reviews for that last chapter and all of you are really into this story, so I have to continue it

**A/N: **Wow, I have gotten so many reviews for that last chapter and all of you are really into this story, so I have to continue it. By the way, I edited the last chapter, but it was just the song lyrics, so you don't have to go back and re-read it. The song for this chapter is "That;s All," by Genesis. Enjoy this next chapter and please R&R. )

**I am forewarning you now, this chapter is rated slightly 'M.' There is some major language in this chapter and slight violence.**

_Just as I thought it was going alright_

_I found out I'm wrong, when I thought I was right_

_s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

_I could say day, you'd say night_

_tell it's black when I know that it's white_

_s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

After her phone call with one of Tree Hill's finest and driving quite fast with her goddaughter in the back seat, Brooke had arrived at Nathan and Haley's house once again, and in under ten minutes; where as it would have normally taken twenty. Let's just say she was rather excited to finally be able to knock some sense in to Lucas. However much to Haley James Scott's disappointment, Brooke had convinced her close friend that it would be better if Brooke went to see Lucas alone. Haley was fickle and argumentative at first until Brooke told her that there would be plenty of time for Haley herself to get her hands on the distant brooder. Brooke handed over baby Hadley, gave the child's forehead a quick peck and whispered an 'I love you,' she walked back to her Ford Edge, got into the drivers side and sped off once more.

Once Brooke had pulled into the lot of the Tree Hill Police Department, she stepped out of her car and walked hurriedly inside. A few of the on duty officers looked at her funny; the brunette was wearing a white tank top, with a light pink spaghetti strap over it and her baggy, grey sweats. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her make-up was removed from her face. On her feet were a pair of bright yellow flip flops with green polka dots that she had bought at Target a few days prior with Haley; the darker brunette and mother of her godson had opted for the pink flip flops with the yellow polka dots.

_I could leave but I won't go_

_though my heart might tell me so_

_I can't feel a thing from my head_

_down to my toes_

_so why does it always seem to be_

_me looking at you, you looking at me_

_s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

When Brooke had walked inside, she immediately walked up to the front desk. An average height man looked up at her with dark chestnut eyes and his grayish-brown hair. He had slight stubble protruding on his face and he looked to be in his late 40's early 50's.

"May I help you m'am?" The officer asked with a kind voice.

"Hopefully," Brooke responded with tired eyes, "I'm looking for Lucas Scott; I received a phone call about a half hour ago saying that he was brought in for a cemetery trespassing and intoxication."

"Oh yes, I was the one who had phoned you; you're Miss Davis?" the officer asked.

Brooke only nodded her head yes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Officer Howell," he started, as her brought a clipboard with what looked-to-be paper work on top, "If you will just sign on the dotted line at the bottom, Mr. Scott is free to go."

Brooke quickly gave her John Hancock and handed Officer Howell his clipboard.

"Alright then," he began as he looked over the paper work, "Mr. Scott does have a 75 fine to pay, due by the end of the month; other than that everything seems to be in order; if you'd like to have a seat, they'll bring him right out for ya Miss Davis."

"Thank-you very much," she told him with her dimpled smile.

"Just doing my job m'am," he said to her returning the gesture.

Brooke then walked over to the seating area, took a seat and crossed one leg over the other as she waited for Lucas to be brought out.

_Turning me on, turning me off_

_making me feel like I want too much_

_living with you's_

_just putting me through it all of the time_

_running around, staying out all night_

_taking it all instead of taking one bite_

_living with you's_

_just putting me through it all of the time_

It was ten minutes later that Lucas was escorted out of a door in the back. He was wearing a faded pair of Levi's jeans and a dark green t-shirt. On his feet were a pair of sneakers. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, even though Brooke knew he had slept more than anyone else. He looked drained, physically and emotionally, and even though the blonde had acted like a jackass for the past two weeks, Brooke couldn't help, but feel slightly sorry for the poor guy. She wanted to help him, she really did, but she just wasn't sure how. He looked up at her and smirked slightly, she hated it when him and Nathan gave the smirk.

"Oh, don't even think you're home free yet because I'm driving your sorry ass home; you want to give me a smirk, that's perfectly fine, but it's a long walk back to your house and I know Haley and Nathan aren't going to let you in," Brooke told him carelessly with a gleam in her hazel eyes.

_I could leave but I won't go_

_it'd be easier I know_

_I can't feel a thing from my head_

_down to my toes_

_but why does it always seem to be_

_me looking at you, you looking at me_

_s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

Needless to say, the smirk quickly disappeared.

"Let's go," Brooke ordered.

Lucas said nothing in response, he only followed her out to her car. They got in and Brooke started the engine, then drove towards Lucas's house.

The ride to his house was disturbingly and awkwardly uncomfortable. Brooke had to put on the radio because the silence was driving her insane.

_truth says I love you_

_more than I wanted to_

_there's no point in trying to pretend_

_there's been no-one who_

_makes me feel like you do_

_say we'll be together til the end_

Once she pulled up to his house, she killed the engine and got out of her car. Lucas followed suit and the two walked up to the front door that they both knew all too well. Knowing that the door was unlocked, Brooke turned the door knob and walked right in. Lucas once again followed her, as she walked into the kitchen. She set her bag down on the kitchen table and sat down in one of the chairs. She was so tired of it all; she rested her elbows on the table top and rested her face in her hands. Lucas on the other hand walked over to the almost completely empty refrigerator and took out a cold bottle of water. He then proceeded to walk past Brooke towards his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked him as she looked up from her previous position.

"To my bedroom; is that okay with you _mom_?" he asked with a snooty attitude as he walked further down the hallway, about five steps away from the door to his room.

"No, no Lucas it's not okay; none of this is okay," she said to him calmly.

"Well, I guess that sucks for you than huh?" he asked with the same snotty tone.

Brooke however wasn't ready to go down without a fight. She stalked in front of him and stood there in the middle of the already small hallway, blocking the entrance to his bedroom. She knew this would piss him off and she could tell by the look on his face.

"Move," was all that escaped his lips.

'No," was her response.

"Brooke, I said move," he told her again with a slight sense of irritability in his voice.

"I know you did, and I said no," she said to him firmly.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your lame bullshit Brooke, just get the hell out of my way and leave me the fuck alone," he said coldly trying to push his way around her.

The petite brunette held her ground and to both of their surprises, Brooke didn't budge.

_I could leave but I won't go_

_it'd be easier I know_

_I can't feel a thing from my head_

_down to my toes_

_so why does it always seem to be_

_me looking at you, you looking at me_

_s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

"I am going to say this one time only and you really need to take what I say to heart," she began and when he didn't say anything she continued, "You seriously need to get your priorities straight Lucas, because me and Haley and even your own brother are not going to keep bailing you out when you need us to."

"Is that all? You couldn't have just said something else with the same meaning only a little less wording," he retorted as he tried to walk by once more.

She still didn't back down. Instead, she took her two small hands and shoved him back. She pointed a finger in his chest and poked him as hard as she possibly could as she continued on with her rant.

"Ya know what! I'm done trying to be supportive of you and your piss-poor attitude; you are _not_ the only one who lost someone special to you Lucas Scott; don't you dare fucking stand here and give me this wise-ass macho facade and then act like you don't give a damn because I know you do Lucas; I know what it's like to lose someone, we all do; it's part of life and walking around acting like you don't give a damn about anything and anyone is pathetic and arrogant; is that it Lucas, huh? Do you just not care about anything anymore, huh? What about me Luke, what about Nathan and Haley and your nephew, our godson; what the hell about your goddamned fucking daughter Lucas?!"

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" Lucas yelled back in anger.

_I could leave but I won't go_

_it'd be easier I know_

_I can't feel a thing from my head_

_down to my toes_

_so why does it always seem to be_

_me looking at you, you looking at me_

_s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

"Oh, I'm sorry; is that a touchy subject for you; is it too disheartening to actually hear from someone that you're turning out exactly like Dan?! You have become an asshole! The Lucas Scott I know, would do anything and everything to protect his family and to make sure that they were okay first, that they were happy; but instead of being the caring, loyal and loving man that I know you are, you're walking around with a stick up your ass and feeling sorry for yourself; that's not going to bring her back Luke; and you and I both know that she wouldn't want any of us sitting around here pitying ourselves because we couldn't stop it from happening; you have so many people that care about you and love you, but instead of opening up to us, you're closing down and treating us like shit," she told him; she wasn't going to hold any of it back now.

It felt like it was forever until he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You can't keep Hadley away from me; she's my daughter," he told her as a matter-of-factly.

"Like hell I won't; you are not going anywhere near my goddaughter until you straighten yourself out Lucas; this house is a wreck, you are a wreck; until you figure out what matters more and most to you and you fix your life, just stay the hell away from us; I will not endanger my godchildren and friends because you feel like being an ultimate prick; get a grip and open your fucking eyes Lucas or otherwise you'll feel a whole lot worse than what you already do and you'll lose Hadley, Jamie, me, Haley and anyone else in your life that has ever meant anything to you; open your eyes and grow the hell up!" she said to him; her voice raised the entire time.

She finally stepped out his way and walked to the kitchen.

Lucas followed her and grabbed her wrist forcefully and hard. And when she turned around she saw a look in her ex-boyfriends eyes that made her shiver; he looked mean and it scared her.

"We're not done yet; you have no fucking right to come in here acting like you know a damn thing about anything that has happened!" he shouted at her. When she tried pulling away, he only held onto her wrist harder, only this time he pushed her up against the wall and held her there by her shoulders. When she tried getting free once more, he pushed onto her shoulders and held her between his body and the wall. She yelped out in fear and slightly from the pain, radiating through her right arm at that moment.

"Lucas you're hurting me," she whispered.

_But I love you_

_more than I wanted to_

_there's no point in trying to pretend_

_there's been no-one who_

_makes me feel like you do_

_say we'll be together til the end_

"I don't fucking care!" he screamed, "You guys have no idea how shitty I feel; don't fucking come over here and tell me any of that bullshit; you think you know how I feel because you were there after Keith died, you don't know shit Brooke!! I didn't let you in because I knew you were just another fucking idiot that didn't know anything about me or my family or my life!"

Tears formed in Brooke's eyes as he said this, but when you looked into Lucas's eyes, all you saw was anger, and a lot of it.

Minutes later, when he finally realized what had come out of his mouth and he had processed all of it, he felt like someone had just punched him in his gut. He immediately let go of Brooke and looked down at her with sympathy and regret in her eyes.

"Brooke, I…I am so, I'm sorry," he tried telling her, but he couldn't think of any other words. He tried to pull her into him to hug her and almost started crying himself when she yelped once more and flinched away in fear.

"Don't; just don't," she began, "I don't want nothing to do with you; you have no right saying what you just said or doing what you just did; just stay the hell away from me."

She slipped away from him and walked over to the kitchen table. She picked up her bag and went to the front door and opened it.

She heard him call her name and ask her to stop and wait, but she just walked out and slammed the door shut with out taking a second glance behind her.

That was it; that was all she could do; she was done trying, that's all. She walked down the front steps to her car, tears running down her cheeks the entire time. She got in the driver's side, and for the third time that night because of Lucas, she sped off.

_Just as I thought it was going alright_

_I find out I'm wrong when I thought I was right_

_s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

_I could say day, you'd say night_

_tell me it's black when I know that it's white_

_s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all, that's all_

_That's all._

**A/N:** So?? What did you guys think? Did that suffice to what you expected? Please let me know what you guys thought; and if you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to share them with me. Please R&R! )

-Morgan


	6. How I Could Just Kill A Man

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I want to take a moment to thank all of you for all of your amazing reviews! You guys have been wonderful. I am so happy that all of you are taking to this story so nicely. So, here is the newest addition. The song is "How I Could Just Kill A Man," by Charlotte Sometimes. I think it has some underlying meaning. / Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review of what you think. ;)

--

_Go get your ribbon box _

_Go get your wounded heart,_

_Seeing spiders, _

_I'm told they never lie... _

"I'm going to kill him!" Nathan exclaimed.

Him and Haley were sitting in some chairs of the emergency room in the waiting area. They had left Jamie and Hadley with Deb and now the two were waiting for information on Brooke.

_Flashback:_

_"Haley, can I come over please?" Brooke asked. Her voice was shaky and cracked a little as the brunette pleaded with her friend over the phone._

_"Brooke, what's wrong sweetie? What happened? Is everything okay?" Haley interrogated._

_"No, everything is not okay; can I come over or not?" Brooke asked once again._

_"Of course you can, you know you don't have to ask," Haley replied. _

_"Okay," Brooke stated._

_"Brooke-" but the line had already gone dead._

_Minutes later, a soft knocking brought Haley James Scott to the front door of her home. When she opened the door, standing in front of her was Brooke Davis, teary and red eyes. She had obviously been crying for sometime now. _

_"Brooke, what's going on; is everything okay with Lucas? What the hell happened?" Haley asked._

_Go get your brother love _

_Go get your losing head, _

_Seeing fire, _

_I'm told it never burns..._

_"I--don't--care--about--Lucas; I--don't--ever--want--to--talk--to--him--again," Brooke managed to get out between sobs and hiccups._

_"You have got to tell me what happened, right now," Haley told her as she led Brooke into the living room and over to the couch. _

_For the next fifteen minutes Brooke and Haley sat in the living room on the plush, leather couch and Brooke told Haley everything that was done and said between herself and Lucas. After Brooke was done explaining, she had a fresh batch of tears in her eyes that were ready to fall at any given moment._

_"That jackass; what the hell was he thinking," Haley began, "wait scratch that, because he wasn't thinking; I can't believe he pushed you up against a wall; Are you okay; your wrist is bruised really badly, maybe I should take you to the hospital."_

_"Haley, I'm fine," Brooke told her._

_"No you're not, don't pretend to be Brooke!" Haley said slightly louder than she intended. _

_Minutes later, a tired-looking Nathan was trudging down the stairs after hearing a loud racket._

_"Hey Brooke; Hales? What are you guys doing up so late? Brooke, didn't you leave already? Where's Hadley?" Nathan was beyond confused as he continued to wipe the sleep from his eyes._

_Brooke and Haley shared a frightful look; neither knew if they should fill-in the younger Scott brother with what had happened within the last hour or so._

_"Guys what's going on?" Nathan asked._

_"It's Lucas," Haley finally said. _

_I want it all _

_I pull you back _

_I want it all..._

_Brooke sighed deeply knowing the can of worms that was about to be opened, or rather the can that had already been opened. _

_"What about Lucas? Is he okay? Did something happen?" he asked his wife and childhood friend._

_"Lucas and I got into a fight," Brooke told him._

_"What kind of a fight?" Nathan asked dryly, not liking where this was going._

_Brooke and Haley shared another look, but Nathan caught onto it._

_"Aww noo, don't even do that girl-look thing you guys do, what the hell happened?!" Nathan asked, getting more and more pissed by the second. _

_"He got arrested for trespassing and public intoxication; he was way over the drinking limit; I got a phone call from the police station saying that I was listed as one of his primary contacts and I had to go pick him up; I took him back to his house and he and I got into this huge fight," Brooke explained to him, leaving the second part of the equation out. _

_"One kind of huge fight?" Nathan pushed further._

_"About the way he's been acting these past few weeks; not bothering with any of us or Hadley; he acted as if nothing mattered, as if Hadley meant nothing to him, as if us and Jamie didn't mean anything to him; so I called him out on it; said some things that I thought he should hear, that I thought would make him stop being a prick to all of us," Brooke continued._

_"And?" Nathan asked._

_"Well, he didn't like that one bit; he grabbed my wrist and threw me against the wall and told me that he didn't care if he was hurting me and then had the nerve say some stupid shit about me and everyone else not understanding what was going on; that no one knew how he was feeling; he said that I was just another idiot that didn't know anything about him or his family or his life and that's why he never let me all the way in after Keith died; so I pulled away and told him that I didn't ever want to see him or talk to him again and then I walked out and came here," Brooke finished._

_"Now can I call him a dick?!" Nathan asked, the anger boiling inside of him._

_Brooke only smirked at him._

_"Let me see," Nathan requested. _

_He walked over to Brooke and Haley, who had still been sitting on the couch, and sat next to Brooke. She lifted her arm a tad bit as Nathan carefully examined her wrist. After about a moment, Nathan released her arm and Brooke placed it back in her lap. _

_"What now?" Brooke asked._

_"Now? Now, I call my mom and have her watch the two kids while Haley and I take you to the emergency room to have your wrist checked out, and then tomorrow I pull a Dan Scott and murder my older brother," Nathan told her._

_"No, I'm not going to the hospital, I'm fine, really," Brooke tried to tell them._

_"Yeah, I believe that as much as I believe Dan has turned into a good person," Nathan retorted. _

_Haley chuckled, as did Brooke._

_"Guys, you know I hate hospitals; really I'm fine, I promise," Brooke tried to convince them._

_"I don't care; you're going and that's final," Nathan told her. _

_"Brooke, please?" Haley begged._

_"Fine," Brooke gave in with a grunt._

_End of flashback._

_Cry baby cry baby cry _

_Soaking down your _

_Cry baby cry baby _

_And you can't understand _

_How I could just kill a man... _

"No! You are not going to do anything other than stay here and be a good friend to Brooke right now; she needs us Nate," Haley said to her husband sternly.

"Haley, I'm not going to sit here and try to be okay with this; he hurt Brooke; and I'm not talking the old 'he broke my heart' facade, the man pushed her up against the wall and practically broke her wrist; you can't honestly expect me to sit here and try to be calm about this, any of it," Nathan said to his wife.

"You're right, I don't, but I do expect you to just give it a day, for him and you to both cool down; I've known Lucas since we were in elementary school; just let him calm down tonight and I guarantee you by tomorrow he will be begging for our's and Brooke's forgiveness," Haley said to her husband, trying to reason with him.

"Alright; but only because i love you so damn much," he said as pulled Haley onto his lap and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. He then planted a sweet kiss on her neck.

"Thank-you," she said to him, rewarding him with a kiss on the lips, "And I love you too."

Just then Brooke walked out into the waiting room, with what looked to be an ace bandage wrapped around her left wrist and part of her arm.

"Hey Tigger, everything okay?" Haley asked as her and Nathan both stood up to talk to their friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay for the most part," Brooke replied.

"What do you mean, for the most part?" Haley asked genuinely concerned.

"I severely sprained my wrist and the doctor gave me a cat scan to check for internal bleeding and any head injuries; he asked why I was taken here and I told him that I was assaulted and he asked if I wanted to press charges and I said no; that's what all of the tests were for," Brooke explained.

"I would've pressed charges," Nathan mumbled, but then Haley swatted his chest and he shutup.

_No to your letters love _

_No to unsturdy hands, _

_Sleeping eyes, _

_I'm told they never lie... _

"What did the tests say?" Haley asked.

"There's no internal bleeding, but I do have a slight concussion; the doctor gave me some painkillers for my head and wrist and said the swelling on both should go down in a few days," Brooke responded, revealing the little orange bottle of medication.

"What meds did he give you?" Haley asked.

"Perkiset," Brooke replied.

"Whoa," Haley responded.

"Yeah," Brooke stated.

"I'm seriously going to kill him," Nathan said quietly, but once again shut-up when he received a death glare from Haley.

XXX

After leaving the hospital at three in the morning, Nathan and Haley both insisted that Brooke stay with them for the night (or day) and then the next night or two. Brooke and Haley were upstairs getting Brooke settled while Nathan was checking on the two kids.

"So, you're ok? You're sure you don't need anything? Some tea, or something to eat or another pillow, anything?" Haley babbled.

"HALEY!" Brooke squealed.

"What?" Haley asked casually.

"Stop; I have a swollen wrist and a headache; I appreciate you being the mother I never had, but please just...stop; I have my medicine; if I have any severe pain I'll do what Deb does and pop a few pills; I'll be fine, really," Brooke told her best friend.

"I heard that, but since it's true I'm not going to take offense," Deb stated as she walked into the guest bedroom, only one of many, in Nathan and Haley's house. The older blonde was carrying a fleece blanket and a change of clothes that she had grabbed from Haley's laundry. She plopped them down onto the bed and threw a smile towards Brooke.

"Deb, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Brooke, honey it's okay," Deb said chuckling,"If you need anything, I'm right next door, so don't hesitate to knock on the wall or come get me, okay?"

"God, you sound like Haley; guys I will be seriously be okay; go sleep, drink, dance and be merry, sing a showtune for me; I just want to go to bed," Brooke told them.

"Alright, goodnight," Deb told her as she walked out and went into her own room.

"Night Tigg, I'll see you in the morning; Love ya," Haley said to her close friend.

"Yep, goodnight, love you too," Brooke stated.

Haley too walked out, closing the door behind her.

Brooke changed into the clothes that Deb had brought to her; them being a pair of light blue plaid shorts and a light yellow Mossimo tank top. She then slipped into bed and pulled the covers up over her. She turned off the bedside lamp before falling into a deep slumbering sleep.

_No to your key of rust _

_No to raging words, _

_Sleeping tires, _

_I'm told they never drive... _

XXX

The next morning, Brooke woke to the blinding sunlight shining through the windows of the guest bedroom. She stirred a little and then stretched, before finally opening her eyes to get them readjusted to the brightness.

She threw the covers over her legs and put her yellow and green flip flops on her feet. She grabbed the hair tie off of the night stand and put her hair into a high pony tail. She than grabbed her cell phone and opened the door. She walked down the hallway and then downstairs, destination being the kitchen for some coffee.

Once she got to the kitchen she saw Jamie sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, with what looked to be a plate of french toast in front of him with a tall glass of Tropicana next to him. She looked over at the dining table to see her godson's father with a plate of the same food, only he had a mug of what smelled to be coffee. He was reading the sports section of some newspaper that Brooke could care less about. Next to him in a wooden high chair was little Hadley, with some Cheerios sprawled out on her tray, with a bottle in her small hands. Brooke looked back over in the direction of Jamie and saw Haley leaning against the counter, also with a cup of coffee in hand, only she was reading the opinion pages of some newspaper.

_I want it all _

_I pull you back _

_I want it all... _

"Geez, what is it with you people and the newspaper?" Brooke asked. All eyes went on her, as the brunette girl entered the kitchen. She walked over and placed a kiss on Jamie's cheek.

"Morning godson," Brooke greeted.

"Morning Aunt Brooke; did you sleep well; momma and daddy and grandma Deb told me not to wake you because you hurt your head; are you feeling better; I hope so; momma made strawberry topped french toast; it's really good; here, have some," Jamie tols his godmother in one breath. He took a forkful of his french toast and strawberries and shoved into Brooke's mouth. Brooke chewed and swallowed it down before placing another kiss on the little boy's cheek.

"Thanks Jamie; you're right, that is some good french toast; and yes I had a little headache last night, but I think that bite of yumminess just cured it all right up," Brooke told him with a dimpled grin, which got wider when she saw Jamie smile back.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said to her when the brunette walked over to the table to pick up Hadley.

"Hey boy-toy," Brooke joked causing Nathan to chuckle.

"How'd you sleep?" Nathan asked as Brooke placed Hadley on her hip, being careful of her wrapped-up wrist; the bottle still gripped firmly in the baby's small hands.

"Great actually, thanks for lettin' me crash," Brooke said to him.

"Anytime; I'm really glad we insisted," Nathan told her.

Brooke responded with another dimple-full smile.

"Are you feeling any better?" Haley joined in, placing her section of the newspaper on the counter-top.

"Yeah, I am; I think a good night's sleep is just what I needed," Brooke replied.

"Good," Haley concluded.

Just then the sound of the doorbell rang through out the house. Nathan got up to answer it, but Brooke waved him off, telling him to finish his breakfast. She heard him reply with an 'ok,' as Brooke walked to the front door, still with Hadley in her arms. The little girl with her big hazel eyes and darkish colored baby hair was drinking out of her bottle in her hands. Surprisingly, Hadley had developed a set of dimples similar to those of the brunette currently holding her. Brooke made her way through the foyer and then finally reached the door. She unlocked it and then swung it open, not bothering to take a peek through the peep hole.

_Cry baby cry baby cry _

_Soaking down your _

_cry baby cry baby _

_You can't understand_

_How I could just kill a man... _

"Hey Brooke," the person on the other side of the door said to the woman.

Brooke's jaw tightened, as did her grip on her goddaughter.

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke asked through her clenched jaw.

"I came to see you; I went by your house, but you weren't there; so I figured this would be the next best place to look," Lucas answered, just now noticing that Brooke was holding his daughter.

"Hi Hadley; how are you baby?" he said looking at his daughter.

"Eeehh..no, no," Hadley whimpered with slight tears forming in the child's eyes. She pulled away from Lucas and buried her face in the brunette's shoulder.

"Hadley, it's daddy," Lucas tried, reaching for his little girl, but Hadley hit his hand away.

"No..no, no, no," Hadley babbled, holding onto Brooke even tighter.

"Do you honestly expect her to acknowledge you after you ignoring and abandoning her for the past two weeks?" Brooke said in an emotionless voice, "Because I know I wouldn't."

"Brooke, I came here to apologize, so please-" Lucas began.

"No, I don't want your pathetic apologies Lucas; I meant what I said; I don't want anything to do with you; so just leave us alone, all of us," Brooke sneered before slamming the door in Lucas' face.

_And if I wanted to stay _

_You won't stand in my way _

_But I'm choosing to leave _

_With your heart on my sleeve _

_It feels too good without you... _

Moments later Brooke returned to the kitchen with a very pissed-off look on her face.

"You okay Davis?" Nathan asked when he noticed the expression on his friend's face.

"No, I'm not; your 'D' of a brother is at the front door, but probably not anymore hopefully, since I slammed it in his face," Brooke replied with anger bubbling up inside of her.

Just then the doorbell rang once again.

"I take that back and apparently he can't take a hint," Brooke stated angrily.

"Why are you upset with Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked innocently, not understanding what was going on.

"Me and daddy we'll talk to you about it later, okay buddy?" Haley said to her five-year old son, answering for Brooke.

"Does it have to do with why Auntie Brookie has a headache and why daddy got mad at Uncle Lucas before?" Jamie asked curiously.

Haley smiled at her son; he really was too cute and smart for his age.

"Yeah, sort of baby," Haley replied.

"Okay; since I finished my breakfast, may I please go play my Wii?" Jamie asked his mother.

"Yes you may; use the one in your room though okay?" Haley told him.

"Okay momma," the little ball of energy answered before scurrying out of the kitchen; seconds later, the sound of feet pattering up the stairs was heard.

"I'll go Brooke," Nathan told his friend, referring to the doorbell ringing once again.

"You sure?" Brooke asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure; I'll be right back," Nathan said as he stood up from the table.

"Nathan," Haley said in her warning tone.

"Don't worry Hales; I won't kill him...just scruff him up a tad bit," Nathan told her, before walking to the front door.

XXX

_And if I wanted to stay _

_You won't stand in my way _

_But I'm choosing to leave _

_With your heart on my sleeve _

_It feels too good without you... _

Lucas was about to ring the bell again, but he didn't have the chance due to the front door swinging open and then Nathan's right fist colliding with Lucas' face.

When Luke recollected himself, he stood directly in front of his younger brother, as he held his now swelling jaw.

"What the hell was that for?" Lucas bellowed.

"That was for abandoning your family," Nathan said as he hit Lucas again, "That's for being a dick," Nathan continued, hitting Lucas in the nose, "And that is for physically and emotionally scarring a girl whom you professed your love for seven years ago in the pouring rain." He finished, hitting Lucas in the jaw one last time.

"I came to apologize for that; all of that," Lucas said to Nathan.

"Well, we don't want your apologies Lucas and we sure as hell don't expect anything from you; just get the hell out of here damn it; maybe if you're lucky then we will eventually forgive you, but until that day comes, just leave us all the hell alone; I won't let you be an asshole to my family because you think you're the only one being affected in this tragedy; grow the hell up dude, or should I say Dan?!" Nathan gave him an earful before once again, Lucas got the door slammed in his face for the second time that day, but he was damn sure, it wouldn't be the last time that happened.

So he did the only thing he could do, he walked down the pathway and back to his car, before he drove away.

XXX

_So, cry baby cry baby cry _

_Soaking down your _

_Cry baby cry baby _

_And you can't understand _

_How I could just kill, kill a..._

Nathan walked back into the kitchen, seeing both his wife and Brooke sitting at the table. Hadley was in Brooke's lap playing with a loose strand of the brunette's hair.

"Well?" Haley questioned.

"Let's just say that Lucas has a few configurations to his face and he won't be bothering us for a little while," Nathan replied.

"What did you do?" Brooke asked.

"What I know you both know I did; I hit him, three times," Nathan told them.

"Oh, that's real mature; can you sink any more to his level?" Haley said to her husband.

"Well talking sure as hell doesn't seem to work; I had to beat it into him," Nathan defended himself.

"If you say so," Brooke stated quietly.

"Do you really think he will leave us alone?" Haley pondered out loud.

"Hopefully," Nathan told her.

"I hope you're right Nate," Brooke said to her friend.

_'Yeah, so do I.' Nathan thought._

"Okay, enough of this guilt trip crap; are you going to Tric tonight?" Haley asked, looking in Brooke's direction.

"Yeah, I guess; if I can find someone to watch Hadley," Brooke replied, glancing down at the little girl sitting in her lap.

"Well, Deb said she would watch the kids again; she says she doesn't mind," Haley told her friend.

"Okay, I guess that will be fine; you coming to Nate?" Brooke asked him.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nathan exclaimed.

Haley and Brooke both looked at him with confused expressions.

"Babe, was that a yes or a no?" Haley asked her husband.

"That was a heck yes; One Republic playing there tonight...no way am I missing them," Nathan told them with a little school girl grin plastered on his face.

"Alright than; I'm going to go home and shower and then I will meet you guys back at here around eight?" Brooke asked her friends.

"Sounds good; you leaving the munchkin here?" Nathan asked.

"Can I?" Brooke replied with a question.

"Of course," Haley answered. She took the baby out of the brunette's arms and then placed her in her own lap.

"Alrighty than, I'll see you guys later; bye baby girl," Brooke said to Nathan and Haley and then to Hadley. She placed kiss on the little girls forehead and then went up stairs to grab her belongings as well as to say goodbye to her favorite and only godson.

_So, cry baby cry baby cry _

_Soaking down your _

_Cry baby cry baby _

_And you can't understand _

_How I could just kill, kill a..._

XXX

_Back in the kitchen._

"Do you think Luke will show up there tonight?" Haley asked Nathan curiously.

"I honestly don't know; if knows what's good for him he'll leave us alone if he does show," Nathan stated quietly.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. She and Nathan looked down at Hadley, when the little girl called out for Brooke.

"Book?" Hadley called with a little whimper.

"Oh, sweetie, Brooke will be back later, okay?" Haley spoke softy to her niece, planting a kiss on top of the girl's head.

"Huhf," Hadley sighed, going back to her bottle.

Nathan and Haley chuckled at their adorable niece before the duo went back to thinking about what would happen tonight at Tric.

_Cry baby cry baby cry _

_Soaking down your _

_Cry baby cry baby _

_And you can't understand _

_How I could just kill a man._

_--_

**A/N:** So, what did you guys think of that one? Let me know and please drop a review; especially if you have any suggestions or ideas with what you want to happen at Tric. They are greatly welcomed and loved. Thanks for reading, now hit that review button! :)

xoxo,

Morgan


	7. All We Are

**A/N:** So, I figured I'd give you guys this chapter a little earlier than expected. I kind of just got inspired to write; you can thank my muse...Music. Hehe. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and it's what you hoped for. I hope I don't dissappoint. Please let me know what you think of this chapter; if it's good or bad, if I'm moving too slow or too fast. Please be honest and give me any suggestions that you guys may have. BTW, the song is "All We Are," by One Republic. Enjoy! ;)

--

It was crazy, no that was an understatement. It was insane is more like it. The queve out the door, down the steps and into part of the parking lot, had only continued to get longer by the minute. Guys were wearing their baggy jeans and tight tee's or beaters; the girls wearing their shortest shorts or miniest mini's along with their cute tanks or too sleazy halters. The entry doors into Tric were guarded by a huge body guard. He was wearing his tight black t-shirt, which accentuated his bulging six-pac and biceps, and blue jeans with a pair of Timberland boots. On the back of his t-shirt were the letters 'S-T-A-F-F' in capitalized white letters. He had his arms crossed at his chest and the bald-headed, dark-skinned man stood tall, with his head high and his dark eyes surveying the enormous crowd, waiting to go in to see the one and only 'One Republic' perform live on stage. The crowd was getting ancy and as each ticking minute went by, each awaiting person only got more excited for the time when they could pay the cover charge and enter the popular club.

Inside the club, other staff members were setting up for the big night. The band was relaxing in the back VIP room behind the stage, getting ready for their performance. Owen, the head bartender, as well as assistant manager, along with his other three worker bee's were quickly stocking up forgotten items for the bar, which was no-doubtedly going to be packed within the next ten minutes. Waiters were setting up a few extra tall tables with their accompanying bar stools. VIP tables, rooms and couch areas had been blocked off, and each section had it's own guard, who had been told to only let the people who were on the list for that certain area pass through, as well as the followers who were with those people. The stage crew and equipment managers had been working on the technical aspect of the evening. The instruments had been set-up, cleaned and prepped for that night earlier at the sound check; which had taken place two hours before-hand. Microphones were being re-postitioned and all the finishing touch-ups were being dealt with. Karen Roe was behind the bar with Owen and the other three bartenders. The older woman would be helping the bar out tonight. Karen took a quick glimpse down at her watch and saw that it was 7:29 pm.

"Owen, I'll be right back; I'm going to go let Dave know he can open the doors," Karen informed him, as she looked over at the man to the left of her.

"Okay," Owen said in response to the woman.

He looked up from the lime he was currently cutting into slices, wiped his hands on the towel hanging on his shoulder and than clapped his hands loudly, getting the attention of all of the workers in the club.

"Alrite everyone, it's showtime!" Owen began,"Lanna, get the girls from the crew room and tell them to get goin'," he said, telling a girl standing at the end of a bar, with a small memo pad and pen in her hands. The strawberry blonde nodded with a smile and walked off behind the bar to get her co-workers.

He looked over near the stage after Lanna left and called out to one of the tech guys, "Sam, where's that DJ!? The band's not going on 'til 9! And get those wires off the floor and under the mats! We don't want a lawsuit!"

"You got it man!" Sam replied.

Sam went to take care of the wires and taped them under the floor mats in front of the stage. He then ran to the back and got the DJ, whose name was Vinny and brought him up onto the stage to his record table. He gave him some rules and directions and when Vinny nodded in understanding Sam went upstairs with two other crew members; the three of them were the lights and effects operators.

Back downstairs, Karen had returned to behind the bar. She and Owen were floaters, meaning they would go up and down the bar, instead of staying in one spot. Caleigh and Sean, the other two bartenders, were each placed at opposite ends.

People started swarming in within minutes. Couples took hold of one another's hands and sat at booths or tall tables or couches. The VIPS weren't expected to arrive until later. Some of them being record label producers, oridinary people, a few were even celebrities.

The club was getting packed as people continued to pour in. Karen took a glance around and saw that three people who she knew would be present weren't there yet.

XXX

"Where's Brooke?" Nathan asked impatiently with a whiny voice.

Him and Haley were standing in the front foyer at the bottom of the stairs. They were waiting for Brooke to get to their house so that they could all go to Tric together.

"Nathan, relax; she'll be here soon," Haley assured her husband, who was wearing a navy polo and a pair of khaki's. He had a pair of black and white Nike's on his feet.

"You said that ten minutes ago; it's quarter 'til eight; what the hell is taking so long?" Nathan groaned.

"Will you seriously calm down; you're as bad as Jamie when were at Toys 'R' Us and he wants to go look at video games," Haley said to him, "Now I know where your son gets his impatience from."

"So he's my son now huh? Not ours?" Nathan asked.

"Only when he's behaving and being my good little boy; when he's in his moods I blame the Scott genes," Haley teased.

"You love my Scott genes," Nathan said huskily.

"Mmhm, that I do," Haley whispered back. She walked closer to him and pulled him down to her by the front of his shirt.

He leaned his head down slightly and the two met in a tender kiss. They opened their mouths to eachother and deepened the kiss. The opening of the front door going unnoticed by the two lovers embraced with the other.

"Ahem," Brooke cleared her throat.

"Now you show up," Nathan stated when he and Haley pulled away from each other.

"Sorry Hot-Shot; it's a good thing I interrupted when I did though, who knows what could have gone down if I had showed up ten minutes from now," Brooke teased her two friends.

"Very funny Davis," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I thought so; where are my godbabies?" Brooke asked the couple in front of her.

"Deb has them upstairs; they are watching Wall-E," Haley informed her best friend.

"Wall-E? We just took the kids to see that like a week ago," Brooke stated with a confused expression.

"Yeah, Skills bootlegged it," Nathan told her.

"He would," Brooke joked, "By the way, Hales you look totally hot."

Brooke noticed her friends apparel; Haley was wearing a jean skirt from Wet Seal along with a white tank top with silver sequins. Her hair was flowing down her back in waves and she had the perfect amount of make-up on her already flawless face. On her feet were a pair of brown American Eagle flip flops.

"Thank-you; you look pretty amazing too Tigger," Haley pointed out, "By the way, where is your bandage; shouldn't you still have it on for your wrist?"

Brooke had on a pair of her favorite True Religion skinny jeans, which hugged her curves marvelously. She had on a red MARC by Marc Jacobs top, which accentuated the jeans perfectly and also showed just the right amount of cleavage. Her curled hair was flowing down and around her shoulders. Her makeup was glorious with her black eyeliner and mascara, as well as the smokey shadow on her eye lids along with the pink gloss on her luscious lips. On her feet were a pair of black Jimmy Choo berry ankle boots. She also had a pale gold clutch, from her Lauren "Louise" Merkin collection. The brunette looked exhilarating.

"Why, thank you, and yeah, but it's feeling better, so I figured I'd take it off for one night," Brooke said.

"Brooke.." Haley began.

"I'll be fine Haley, I promise," Brooke told her before Haley could even finish the thought.

The two girls exchanged a smile before Nathan spoke.

"So, you ladies ready to head out?" Nathan asked his two favorite girls.

"Yep," Brooke replied, Haley nodding in agreement.

They trio walked out the door, Nathan made sure the door was securely locked, and then the three made their way to the young man's brand new, silver Range Rover. The three got into the car and soon they were on their way to Tric.

XXX

Brooke, Haley and Nathan arrived at Tric within ten minutes of leaving Naley's house. The three stepped out of the Range Rover and walked up the stairs and past everyone in line. Heads turned at the sight of the three and when they reached the bouncer at the podium, Brooke spoke.

"Brooke Davis; I believe I'm on the VIP list; plus I'm like a second daughter to the owners," Brooke told the bouncer cockily.

He gulped before responding to the woman in front of him.

"Oh..uh, yeah...yes, Dave, let these three fine people in and personally show them to their booth please and make sure they are taken care of for the evening," the bouncer said to the buff security guard

"You got it man," Dave replied, he than looked over at the three young adults in front of him, "Ladies," he said to Brooke and Haley, then looking to Nathan, "Sir."

He opened the door for the small group and held it open for them as they walked through. He then led them to a small booth near the back of the club, right near the bar. He unhooked the red, velvet rope which was blocking the entrance to the small area.

"If any of you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask; and Ms. Davis, for you and your friends, there is of course an open tab at the bar for you fine people; enjoy your evening," Dave smiled at the three before making his way back to the entrance into the club.

"God, I love being famous!" Brooke shrieked.

"And we love that you're famous too Brookie...open tab?! That's awesome!" Nathan said happily.

"He's like a three-year old on Christmas morning," Haley teased.

Nathan only smirked at her.

"Well, I know I am going to go take advantage of that open tab; can I get you guys anything?" Brooke asked the couple in front of her. Nathan and Haley were sitting at one end of the circular booth, Haley on the inside as she sat right next to her husband. She had one arm around his waist and her free hand was resting on his thigh. Nathan had his right arm around his wife's shoulders. Brooke could only smile at the two.

"Uhm, I'll have a Malibu Bay Breeze," Haley replied.

"Nate?" Brooke asked.

"Just a beer for now," Nathan told her.

"Alright," Brooke said to her friends.

"Thanks Tigg," Haley called after her friend as Brooke headed towards the bar.

At the sound of her nickname and Haley's voice, Brooke quickly half-turned and winked back at her Tutorgirl before continuing off to the bar.

XXX

The brunette sat on a stool at the blue counter and waited until Owen walked over to her.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't Miss Clothes-Over-Bros herself?" he stated.

"Owen," Brooke began with a half smile, "How have you been? I thought you were up in New York with Chase."

"I've been doing okay and yeah I was for a while until I moved back; living with Chase was just temporary," Owen explained.

Brooke only nodded at him.

"So, what can I get for ya?" Owen asked.

"I'll take a Sam Adams, a Malibu Bay Breeze and I think I will have a Jolly Rancher," Brooke told him with a smirk.

"All for you?" Owen asked curiously.

"Nahh," Brooke replied nodding off towards Nathan and Haley who were engaged in a deep make-out session.

"Alright," Owen said before starting to make her order.

He grabbed a bottle of Absolut vodka and poured two ounces of the clear liquid into a small glass for Brooke's drink. Then he grabbed a bottle of Midori Melon Liqueur and put a single ounce of that in and then filled up the rest of the glass with cranberry juice, topping it off with a slice of fresh lime on the side of the glass, he placed the drink in front of Brooke as well as a bottle of Sam Adams. Owen went on to make Haley's bay breeze. He took a tall and curvy glass from the shelf and began mixing; an ounce and a half of coconut rum; Bacardi, only the best; along with two ounces of cranberry juice, followed by another two ounces of pineapple juice. He topped the pink drink off with a bit of fresh pineapple and a cherry. He handed that drink off to Brooke as well.

"Let me guess, tab?" Owen asked knowingfully.

"But of course," Brooke replied with yet another smirk.

Owen than watched her walk back to her booth, and noticed how she expertly carried all three beverages.

XXX

Brooke returned to the booth she was sharing with her friends and was relieved to see they had ended their making-out. She handed them their drinks and took a small sip of her own; she smiled when she felt the cool liquid run down her throat.

"Good Brooke?" Haley asked her, when she noticed the smile form on her friend's face.

"Amazing; just what I needed," Brooke answered, taking another sip.

XXX

Forty-five minutes later, now being 8:50 pm, Brooke had drank more than enough of her 'amazing-ness.' She had drank two more Jolly Ranchers after her first, making that three, followed by two car bombs, a shot of her infamous 'Brooke Davis' drink; her mix of Absolut vodka and tequila and then two Heinekens after that. It was safe to say that she would definitely have a strong and killer hangover come morning.

After finishing her first drink, Brooke had noticed that Mouth, Millie, Skills, Junk and Fergie had shown up and invited them over to the booth she had been sharing with Naley. They gladly accepted; and now the five plus Nate and Haley were all drinking for free, courtesy of B.Davis.

"I'll be right baaack," Brooke slurred slightly; gulping down the last of her Heineken.

"Brooke, you have had enough; no more drinking," Haley said sternly.

"Relaass Tuddormomm, I just have to peeee," Brooke said, more out of it this time.

"I'll come with you," Haley offered, ready to get up.

"Nooope, stay here with Nafan, I'll bee backkk," Brooke said quietly, standing up from the table.

"Okay; just be careful," Haley told her worriedly.

"I will," Brooke assured.

"And hurry back B.Davis; 1R is 'bout to come out dawg; I know how much you love 'em," Skills called to her as the drunken brunette walked off to the bathroom, taking her clutch with her.

She waved back in response.

Her seven friends looking at her, wondering how she could walk so well after drinking so heavily.

"Seriously, she had two car bombs; she didn't even drink it; she gulped it down the second the waitress placed it in front of her; I can barely only sip at just one," Mouth stated incredulously.

"She's had a rough few days," Nathan told him and the rest of the group with a worryful tone.

"Lucas," everyone accept Haley stated simultaneoulsy.

"Yeah," Haley replied.

They all just looked at eachother for a second before Millie spoke up.

"Is he here tonight?" she asked, interested.

"We don't know, probably; we haven't seen him though," Nathan answered the dark-haired girl honestly.

She nodded in response.

The gang just continued with small talk before the DJ cut out the music and a slightly tall man came out on stage and walked over to the microphone.

"What's going on Tree Hill?" he asked.

Yells and cheers of excitement boomed throughout the club.

"Y'all ready for One Republic?!" he yelled through the microphone.

The volume rose quickly as more and more roars of anxiousness raced through-out the building.

"Alright than; here they are, for the first time ever at Tric, One Republic!!" he introduced the band, as the members came out onto the stage, taking their respectful places with their instruments.

More noise and cheers rumbled.

"Thanks for having us; before we get started, I just want to take a moment of silence for Tric's previous owner, Peyton Sawyer-Scott," the lead singer Ryan spoke quietly, as he bowed his head and everyone in the club followed suit.

Nathan felt Haley's embrace around him tighten and when he looked down at his wife, he saw a single tear fall down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb before whispering an 'I love you,' into her ear and placing a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled softly at him.

Ryan lifted his head and continued, "Peyton left us early in her life; tonight's for her."

The club erupted into an applause and cheers and whistles were heard through-out the room.

Then the music started.

_I tried to paint you a picture _

_The colours were all wrong _

_Black and white didn't fit you and all along you were shaded with patience _

_You're strokes of everything that I need just to make it; yeah I could see that_

_Lord knows I have failed you,_

_time and again, _

_but you and me were alright_

XXX

Brooke stepped out of the small bathroom stall and walked to the sink to wash her hands. She was wearing down now, her drunken state quickly becoming only a buzz. She dried her hands with a paper towel before disposing of it in the trash can. She checked her appearance once more before stepping out of the bathroom. She was startled when a hand grabbed her own and pulled her back into a dark storage room.

_We won't say our goodbyes _

_You know it's better that way _

_We won't break _

_We won't die _

_It's just a moment of change _

_All we are _

_All we are is everything that's right _

_All we need _

_All we need _

_A lover's alibi _

_Oh oh _

"Hello?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"It's me," a quiet voice answered.

"Lucas? What the hell are you doing? Turn on a light damn it!" Brooke said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, hold on," he said to her.

Seconds later, light alluminated the small room.

Once her eyes adjusted, Brooke noticed Lucas standing a few feet away from her. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and she saw that he was wearing a pair of jeans and flip flops and a light blue button down shirt. The long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

_I walked a minute in your shoes _

_They never would've fit _

_I figured there's nothing to lose _

_I need to get some perspective on these words before I write them down _

_You're an island and my ship is running ground _

_Lord knows I have failed you,_

_time and again, _

_but you and me were alright_

He took in her appearance, for the first time noticing how amazing she looked. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"You look beautif-"

"No; flattery won't help you now; I should slap you," she told him.

"Please don't; Nathan already hit me; I've learned my lesson, I promise," he said to her.

"Lucas, your promises and words don't mean anything to me anymore; not after what happened the other night; I meant what I said," she reminded him.

"I know, but-"

"No, no buts, I'm done," she told him.

"Will you please just give me five minutes and than I won't ever talk to you again, if that's what you really want," he bargained with her.

She contemplated for a moment before crossing her arms in front of her chest. She nodded at him to continue.

"First of all, I owe you an apology," he began.

"Ya think?" Brooke whispered harshly.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine, continue."

_We won't say our goodbyes _

_You know it's better that way _

_We won't break _

_We won't die _

_It's just a moment of change _

_All we are _

_All we are is everything that's right _

_All we need _

_All we need _

_A lover's alibi _

_Oh _

_Oh _

_Oh _

"I never should have said the things I did; you were only telling me the truth, a truth I didn't want to hear; I'm sorry for blowing up at you; it shouldn't have happened, then or ever; I was an asshole and I know now that you were only trying to help and quite frankly I know I don't deserve it, but I'd still like that help Brooke; you've been there for me when I didn't want you to be; for Hadley when I needed you to be and when I was being too selfish to take care of her myself; I messed up and I know that I hurt you in more ways than one, but I'm asking for your forgiveness so that I can fix the problems I've caused," he let it all out and she immediately noticed the tears that began to form in his blue orbs.

_Every single day that I can breathe you change my philosophy _

_I'm never gonna let you pass me by _

_So don't say your goodbyes _

_You know its better that way _

_We won't break _

_We won't die _

_It's just a moment of change, yeah_

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

_Oh _

"Thank-you for the apology, but Luke...it's going to take more than you giving me a speech about how you screwed up; your actions speak louder than your words, especially when said actions land me in the emergency room," she saw his face sink, but continued, "I've only ever seen you that mean and cold-hearted once, and that was when Keith died; you may think that this doesn't affect me in any way, but it does; she was my best friend Luke, since we were eight years old; you are not the only person who lost someone, then or now; and it would be nice of you to take that into consideration; you don't only need us right now Lucas, we need you and Hadley needs you; she didn't even recognize you today; is that what you want from now on? Because I honestly don't think it is; and you need to remember that I am not the only one whom you owe an apology or speech too; you owe it to everyone you know; you have changed into this person you're not meant to be and I'm trying with all my might to pull you back, but it's like you don't want the help; do you Luke? Do you want the help?"

_So don't say your goodbyes _

_You know its better that way _

_We won't break _

_We won't die _

_It's just a moment of change _

_All we are _

_All we are is everything that's right _

_All we need _

_All we need _

_A lover's alibi _

_Yeah _

_Ooh _

_Ooh _

"Of course I do; why do you think I am here Brooke?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but things are going to have to change Luke; between all of us if we are going to be able to get past this, okay?" she told him.

By this point she hadn't noticed the fact that she had started crying and before she could realize what was happening, Lucas was pulling her to him. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his waist, as he wrapped his around her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head. Her face was buried in his chest and for some reason, she couldn't help, but cry harder. She tightened her grasp on him; this being the first time she had really broke down since the death of her best friend.

Tears continued down her face for a few more minutes and when she felt something wet hit her forehead, she knew that his tears had fallen as well.

When they pulled away minutes later, Brooke's mascara was a little smudged, obviously from crying so much. A few more tears ran down her cheeks and Lucas brought his hands up to her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Thanks," she whispered as she looked up at him with her glassed-over, hazel eyes.

"Anytime," he whispered back, staring down at her.

His hands involuntarily moved to her waist and Brooke closed her eyes, fearing and knowing what was going to happen next.

_So don't say our goodbyes _

_I know it's better _

_We won't break _

_We won't die _

_Ooh _

She felt his breath nearing her face and when his lips finally brushed against her own, she could have sworn she felt sparks. His lips moved over hers once more and she surprised herself and him when she kissed him back. Her hands went up to his shoulders to steady herself as his own arms wrapped around her waist a tad bit tighter. She pulled him closer to her body, if that was even possible and traced her tongue against his bottom lip. When his lips parted, the two battled it out for the upper-hand. They explored every crevice that they had thought they had long ago forgotten. His left arm kept it's place around her waist and on the small of her back as his right hand moved to the back of her head; his fingers getting lost in her chocolate locks of hair. They continued; the kiss becoming more passionate if possible and when air had finally gone out between them, the two past lovers pulled away. Their hands and arms still entangled with each other, but a tingle remained on their now red and swollen lips.

_So don't say our goodbyes _

_I know it's better _

_We won't break _

_We won't die _

_Ooh _

"Brooke, I know that-"

"Don't; you'll ruin it," she told him; a small smile appeared on her face.

He smiled back.

"I gotta get back; Haley's probably wondering where I am," Brooke told him. She released his shoulders, just now noticing that she had still been holding onto him. He released her as well and the two put a slight amount of space between them.

"I'll go with you," he stated.

"Are you sure? Nathan is here, as well as everyone else," Brooke reminded him.

"Yeah, let's go," he said to her.

She nodded before straightening out her blouse, that had some how became wrinkled during the two's amazing encounter.

Once she was pleased with the way she looked, she headed for the door that Lucas was now holding open for her. The two stepped out and headed back into the main area of the club. Brooke tugged at Lucas' arm, silently telling him to follow her, which he nodded to. She led him to the booth where her friends were still seated, enjoying the wonderful music blaring from the speakers. When they got to the table, everyone looked up at them curiously.

"Lucas?" they all questioned.

_So don't say our goodbyes _

_I know it's better _

_We won't break _

_We won't die _

_Ooh _

--

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I realized that this chapter was getting a little too long, so I decided to cut it off here; but don't worry, the next chapter will take off directly from here, I promise. How was it? Was the Brucas sufficient enough for the time being? Let me know what you thought in a review!! ;)

--Morgan


	8. Author's Note 2

**A/N:** Okay, so I know many of you are probably hating me for not making this an update, but I got tied down with so many things. I had school orientation and then classes began. I honestly didn't think college would be this insane and than on top of that I'm still working 25 hours a week. So I have a lot on my plate right now. I promise though that you guys will have an update by the end of this week; by Saturday at the latest...I PROMISE!! I haven't let you guys down and I certainly don't plan on starting now or any other time soon. Check it out below though, I have a poll for you guys; I need you to vote on what you want and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE if you have any certain things that you wnat to happen, please let me know. I love you all so much!

_**POLL...Brucas Sex Scene, Do you want it?**_

**a) Yes, you want it! (Let me know how..ex: realistic or drunk sex?)**

**b) No, it's too soon. (Wait a little while.)**

LEAVE A REVIEW TO ANSWER THE POLL!! :)))

Love always,

Morgan


	9. Say, All I Need

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this update up, but I kept to my word and got it up by Saturday. The lyrics are "Say (All I Need)" by One Republic. Please let me know what you think of the chapter and leave a review. Enjoy! ;)

**M RATED CHAPTER ENDING**

**I'm warning you now. **

--

_Do you know where your heart is?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Or did you trade it for something, somewhere, better just to have it?_

_Do you know where your love is?_

_Do you think that you lost it?_

_You felt it so strong but nothing's turned out how you want it_

_"Lucas?" they questioned._

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lucas asks hesitantly. This would either go well or get ugly.

"What's up? You ignore us all for two weeks and treat us like shit and than all you have to say to us is what's up?" Nathan asks angrily.

I guess it was going to get ugly.

"Nathan," Haley says softly. She tries to place a hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him down, but all he does is shrug it away. Then he gets out of the booth and walks up to Lucas to stand directly in front of him; Brooke is standing next to the blonde brooder, holding onto his arm, so that he wouldn't do anything that he would later regret.

"What? You have nothing to say now Luke? Or should I say Dan; I mean you treat the people you supposedly love like crap and act like an asshole; all you have to do now is pull the trigger and shoot me, than you'll really be like daddy dearest; Keith would be so proud man," Nathan knows that what he is saying is wrong, but at this point he doesn't care.

Lucas' blood is boiling; he's so angry.

"Nathan, that's enough," Haley tells her husband. By this point, Haley has left the booth and is now standing next to her husband.

"No, it's really not," Nathan says to her, still staring down Lucas.

He steps closer to his older brother and is now directly in front of him.

"Let's not do this here man," Lucas says to Nathan, trying to avoid a fight, that he knew might break out.

"Oh, no, we're going to do this here; Brooke may be quick to forgive, but I sure as hell aren't; I'm not that naiive," Nathan tells him.

"Hey!" Brooke interjects.

"Don't bring her into this," Lucas says, as he takes a step closer.

"Oh, now you're defending her, after you throw her up against a wall and practically break her wrist, that's real sweet of you Luke," Nathan continues to taunt him.

The rest of the group at the table stay out of the argument, not wanting to get mixed in with the crazy drama.

_Well bless my soul,_

_You're a lonely soul._

_'Cause you won't let go of anything you hold._

_"Well, all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head"_

Lucas is about to hit him, but Brooke pulls him back once more and goes to stand in front of him. Her hands are resting against his chest and she's holding him back. She silently begs him not to do anything with her eyes and when he nods in response to her, she breathes a sigh of relief. She turns her head to see if Haley is doing the same and is thankful when she sees Haley holding Nathan back as well. Her hands are on her husbands' shoulders and when he goes to move forward, she pushes back.

"No; you're acting like a child! Peyton wouldn't want this," Haley tells him, whispering the last part to him, so only he could hear her.

She heads back to the table, pulling him with her and the two sit down in the booth.

"Baby, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything," Nathan tries to tell her. He hates seeing the look of disappointment strewn across her face and when she nods, he knows everything is okay.

"Promise me that you won't start anymore fights; tonight or ever?" she asks him.

"I promise," he says to her.

She nods her head in approval and then he leans down to kiss her forehead. She snuggles into him as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asks Lucas a few steps away.

He nods his head yes, before she leads him over to the booth.

Brooke settles in her seat as Lucas gets in after her.

Feeling the awkward tension and not wanting to be a part of it, Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie start up a conversation of basketball as Milicent starts talking to Brooke about a few new ideas for Clothes Over Bros. Nathan and Lucas then get involved in the conversation of the game and than when Haley squeals in excitement, they all turn to look at her curiously.

"What, I love this song; baby, let's dance!" Haley says to her husband.

"No."

"Why not? Please?" Haley asks; she sticks her bottom lip out doing the "Jamie-pout."

"I said no; you know I can't dance," he tells her once more.

"Please?" she begs.

After a few moments, Nathan finally gives in.

"Ugh...fine," he complains. His frown turns to a smirk though when he notices that Brooke and Lucas are blocking the exit out of the booth.

"You know, you guys don't have to get up if you don't want to," Nathan says to them.

"Aw, hell no; I'm taking up every opportunity I get to see you dance; considering you can't," Brooke teases him, before turning to Lucas, "Out; now."

Lucas doesn't object, only does what he is told; knowing that if he doesn't that Brooke will only yell at him.

He smiles apologetically at Nathan before getting out of the booth.

Brooke follows, than Nathan and finally Haley.

"Haley..." Nathan whines one more time.

"C'mon," Haley tells him as she pulls him towards the dance floor.

Mouth and Milicent go as well, wanting to dance with each other.

Brooke and Lucas make their way back into the booth, Lucas once again sitting on the outside. Skills, Junk and Fergie are sitting across from them at the table.

"It's good to have you back dawg," Skills tells his long-time friend. He reaches across the table to knock fists with Lucas, and then watches as Luke does the same with Fergie and Junk.

"It's good to be back man; listen guys, I'm sorry I was such a jackass before; I'm going to make it up to you guys," Lucas tells his friends.

Fergie and Junk nod in understanding.

"Yeah, we know man, but if I ever hear that you be throwin' around ma baby gurl Brooke over there, than I can promise you that Imma be whoopin' your ass dawg," Skills tells Lucas.

Lucas chuckles at how protective over Brooke, SKills is.

"Trust me when I say that, that will never be happening again, I promise," Lucas tells Skills. When he says the last part he looks directly at Brooke. She smiles slightly at him when he reaches under the table to squeeze her hand assuringly. When he pulls his hand away he lays it on her knee and she rests her head against his shoulder.

The guys excuse themselves after a moment to go to the bar, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone at the table.

_Do you know what your fate is?_

_And now you're trying to shake it?_

_You're doing your best dance, your best look,_

_You're praying that you'll make it._

Brooke listens to the music and closes her eyes; when she opens them seconds later, they rest on Nathan and Haley out on the dance floor. Haley's hands are resting on the back of Nathan's neck, playing with the end of his hair and his hands are laying contently on her waist. Her head is laying against his chest.

Brooke smiles sadly; adorning her face is a longing look in her eye. She wants so badly what Nathan and Haley do.

When Lucas shifts slightly, she lifts her head from his shoulder.

"You wanna dance?" he asks randomly.

She's not sure if she's heard him correctly, "What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to dance," he tells her.

"Sure," she replies after a moment.

Lucas gets up from the table and grabs Brooke's small hand. He leads her over to the middle of the dance floor, near where Nathan and Haley are and a few feet away from them are Mouth and Millie.

Brooke and Lucas both just now realize that it is still a slow song playing.

"Uhm.." Brooke begins, not quite sure of what to do.

"It's just a dance right," Lucas says to her.

"Yeah; just a simple dance between two really good friends," Brooke tells him.

Lucas pulls her towards him and rests his hands loosely on her waist. Her hands go up to his shoulders, slightly akwardly and there is obvious space between the two.

_Well bless my soul,_

_You're a lonely soul._

_'Cause you won't let go, of anything you hold._

_"Well, all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head"_

_Say, "all I need is the air I breathe and a place to rest my head"_

As the song continues, the lyrics cutting deep into both Brooke and Lucas, neither of them realize how they magnetically come together and the slight gap closes between the two of them.

Brooke's hands have become her arms wrapped around the blonde boy's neck and he now has one hand on her waist while the other is resting on her lower back. She has her head resting against his chest and her eyes are closed. She can feel his heartbeat and it is getting slightly faster; she wants to believe it is because of her. She knows that can't be though; the real love of his life has just died and she knows that she shouldn't be feeling the way she does, but she can't help herself. She loves the warmth his embrace produces and the effect it has on her is amazing. She loves the safe feeling she endures while being in his arms; it's almost perfect, but then she remembers that he doesn't feel that way about her anymore and the only thing the two of them can ever be is friends, even though she dreams for so much more.

By this point, Nathan and Haley, Mouth and Milicent and the other Rivercourt guys are all staring at Brooke and Lucas on the dancefloor. Only one thought pulses through each of their minds.

_**'Here we go again.'**_

Once the song is over, all the dancing duos separate after the band announces that they will be back after a short intermission. Nathan, Haley, Mouth and Millie head back to the table while Brooke and Lucas make their way over to the end of the bar.

Brooke orders a Malibu Bay Breeze; Lucas, a Heineken.

As they wait for their drinks, Lucas can't help, but notice the sad look in Brooke's hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks her; already knowing the answer.

"Yeah; I'm fine."

Tha'ts a lie and he knows it.

"Are you sure?" he knows he has lost the right to ask her this question, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Yes; besides, don't you think you lost the right to ask me something like that when you threw me against your hallway?" she's getting angry, because she knows that he can see right through her and read her like a book.

"Okay; I'm sorry; I won't ask you anything anymore," he tells her this just as one of the bartenders places their drinks down in front of them. He picks up his beer and is about to get up and walk away, but her voice stops him.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have snapped at you; I know you're trying to make everything better," she tells him.

"It's alright; I know I hurt you pretty bad," he says to her.

She only nods; not knowing what else she can say.

_Do you think I can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it, better than you had it?_

Almost two hours later, around 10:30, Brooke and surprisingly Haley are both not sober. Noticing the weird interaction between her two best friends, Haley had left the table and joined Brooke and Lucas at the bar and her and Brooke had both ordered three more Bay Breezes a piece. The two girls were sitting on some bar stools giggling at something that proabably wasn't very funny and goofing around like they were still in high school. Nathan and Lucas, yes the both of them, had decided that it was time to get the girls out of there. They said a quick goodbye to Millie and the guys before grabbing Brooke and Haley's handbags and leading them towards the exit.

"What do you say, we get you girls outta here hmm?" Nathan asked his wife, who only giggled at him, where as Brooke's response was slightly slurred.

Nathan and Lucas lead the girls carefully down the club steps and towards the parking lot.

"Hey Nate, I have my car; you want me to just drop Brooke off?" Lucas offers.

"Can you?" Nathan asks, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Lucas tells him.

"Alright; drive safe; and try not to throw her at any walls okay?" Nathan tells him; half-jokingly, half-serious.

Lucas only lets out a sigh as he leads Brooke towards his red mustang.

_Do you think I can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it (yeah),_

_Better than you had it? (Better than you had it? Had it?)_

The drive from Tric to Brooke's house takes Lucas about fifteen minutes. He pulls the car into the brunette's driveway and puts the car into park. He shuts the car off and then gets out. He walks around to the passenger side and opens the door quietly; Brooke had passed out during the drive. He unbuckles her seat belt before getting a good grip on her waist and under her legs before he picks her up and carries her to the front door. He's grateful to find that the spare key is still under the flower pot on Brooke's front porch.

He unlocks the door and carries Brooke inside. He kicks the door closed with his foot, hoping the slam of the door doesn't wake Brooke; instead she only curls into him more.

He starts up the stairs carefully, so that he and Brooke don't go tumbling backwards. Once he gets to the top, he heads for her bedroom. He walks through the open doorway and lays her carefully down on the queen-sized bed.

He goes to her dresser to find some pajamas for her, thinking she would be more comfortable. He finally pulls out a pair of black baggy sweats and a white Mossimo tank.

He goes to the side of the bed and sits Brooke up a little bit, about to start taking her clothes off to get her in her pj's. He doesn't think it's wrong; besides it's not like he hasn't seen what's underneath the clothes.

He slips her shirt off and tosses it on the floor near her closet door. He's about to slip off her shoes when she begins to stir and then wakes from her unconscious state.

"Luke?" she whispers, wondering why he's about to get to see her birthday suit.

"I'm just helping you get into some pajamas; I figured you'd be more comfortable," he tells her.

_"Say all I need, is the air I breathe, and a place, to rest my head_

_Say all I need, is the air I breathe, and a place, to rest my head"_

She nods before she starts to help him. She sits up some more in her huge bed and pulls the white top over her head as he pulls off her shoes. She unbuttons and unzips her jeans and than lifts her bum off the bed slightly so that Lucas can slide the jeans off of her legs; not realizing just how erotic it really was; he then tosses them on top of her blouse. Brooke gets up off of the bed and stands directly in front of Lucas. He hands her the black sweatpants and slips one leg in after the other. When she looks back up at him, she can't help but stare into his gorgeous blue eyes. When she breaks the trance, she walks away to head towards the bathroom, but is stopped when Lucas grabs her hand. He pulls her back to stand in front of him and he releases her hand only to rest his hands on her hips. She gets lost in his eyes once again and tries to prepare herself for what she knows is going to happen. And then it happens.

He crashes his lips onto hers and before she can realize what's going on she's kissing him back. Her arms wrap around his neck instinctively and he traces her bottom lip with his tongue, asking her for entrance.

She accepts him without question and the two spend the next few minutes kissing passionately; their tongues dancing with each other's.

They move to the bed and they fall back onto it. Lucas moves his hands to either side of Brooke's head, resting them on the bed and he hovers above her as to not crush her petite frame. She separates her legs so that now he can lay comfortably on top of her in between her long legs. Brooke moves her hands from the back of his neck, down to his shoulders, than to his back, running her manicured nails across it, tracing circles.

They continue kissing, not giving a damn about the consequences, as Brooke unbuttons his shirt and than pushes it down his shoulders. When she pulls it off, she tosses the shirt carelessly onto the floor. When Lucas' shirt is off, she mentally curses him; of course he's wearing a beater under it. They pull away from their deep kiss, for not more than a millisecond, as Brooke pulls the undershirt over his head; doing the same with it as the shirt before it. She looks at his chest and admires his chiseled abs and the fact that he is still in amazing shape. She moves her hands to his front and runs them over his divine six-pack. He than dips his head down and begins to suck her neck, biting slightly; knowing that in the morning he will have left his mark on her.

_Do you know where the end is?_

_Do you think you can see it?_

_Well, until you get there, go on, go ahead and scream it_

_Just say..._

When he hears her moan, he continues to nip at her neck. He begins to leave a trail of hot kisses down her neck to her collarbone and then goes back up to her lips once more. When he hears a few more moans leave her swollen red lips, he only deepens the kiss.

Her hands have returned to his back, pulling him into her a tad bit more. She can feel his bulge against her and it makes her smirk against Luke's lips to know that she still has that effect on him. She pulls away again, once more for only a second to lift the white tank top over her head and then throws that too onto the carpet. She doesn't waste anymore time; she reaches behind her to unclasp the black lace covering her chest; that too is then discarded. She pulls him to her by the back of his neck and they engage in another round of intense kisses. It's now skin to skin, chest to chest; the only thing separating them is her sweatpants and panties and his jeans and boxers. She moves her hands to his belt-buckle and then undoes the zipper. She pushes his jeans down to his waist and he kicks them off once they reach his ankles.

Lucas takes his place back over Brooke and helps her to remove the sweatpants, that minutes before he was helping her put on. She once again lifts herself up off the bed a tiny bit and than just like that, the sweat pants are gone. She's about to push his boxers down his waist, but is forced to stop when Lucas pulls away from her.

_Do you know where the end is?_

_Do you think you can see it?_

_Well, until you get there, go on, go ahead and scream it_

_Just say..._

"What...what is it?" she asks, she is slightly out of breath from the intensity between the two and her lips are more swollen than ever.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this," he says to her softly, looking directly in her hazel eyes. He can tell by the look on her face that she is slightly unsure, but the look of pure desire in her eyes tells her otherwise.

"You're asking me this now, when the only thing left between us is our underwear? You're sure a Scott?" she smirks at him.

"I don't know...I mean...I guess, I--"

"Shut-up," is all she says to him before pulling him back down on top of her.

She kisses him hard and lustfully and then finally pushes his red boxers down over his waist, revealing him fully. He runs his hands down her sides, causing her to shiver from the sensation. He loops his fingers underneath the lace material of her underwear and then pulls them down her legs. He helps her out of them and throws them somewhere, not really caring where. They are both fully in front of each other, nothing blockading them from the other. He looks into her eyes once more, unsure of whether or not they should really do this, but when she nods and pulls him in for another kiss, all second thoughts that Lucas may have leave his mind and he slowly enters her. She breaks away from the kiss and gasps, considering the long amount of time that it has been since she has been with anyone, let alone Lucas Scott and it takes her a few moments to adjust to him being inside of her.

When she pulls him back and her hands wrap around his neck, he takes that as the sign that he can continue, so he does and he's not wrong. He begins moving in and against her; slow at first, but when she wraps her gorgeous legs around his waist and pulls him in deeper inside of her, he quickens his pace. They find a rhythmic notion together and when they find their climaxes and go over the edge together, Lucas falls on top of Brooke and the two try to steady their breaths.

Do you know where the end is?

Do you think you can see it?

Well, until you get there, go on, go ahead and scream it

Just say...

--

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? I know it isn't what some of you wanted, but when I started the ending at the club, I just felt like this was the way to go. I hope no-one was disappointed. Please review! :)


	10. Author's Note 3

**A/N:** So, I know a lot of you probably hate me at this point, but school has been kicking my ass and I have not had enough time to get the next chapter posted. It's written, but I haven't had the time to upload it. I will try to post it tonight, but please understand that school is my number one priority right now.

If it is not posted tonight, then check back later through-out the week. By Wednesday DEFINITELY, it will be up.

I didn't expect college to be this chaotic, but I have been getting a run for my money. Please hang in there for just a few more days and know that you guys and this story are very important to me.

I wanted to say thanks to all those still supporting me; you guys are absolutely amazing. Again, check back by Wednesday for the new chapter. And please, please, please…any suggestions that you guys have or anything that you want specifically to happen, just let me know or email me. The address is brucasfan3 at yahoo. Love you guys!


	11. Between the Lines

**A/N: **So, here is the newest chapter; as promised. : ) I hope you guys are happy with this one. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I love hearing what you guys have to say. And don't forget to leave any ideas if you have any. The song used is "Between the Lines," by Sara Bareilles. Enjoy! ;)

--

_Time to tell me the truth._

_To burden your mouth for what you say._

_No pieces of paper in the way._

'_Cause I can't continue pretending to choose,_

_These opposite sides on which we fall._

_Loving you laters if at all._

_No right minds could wrong be this many times._

_My memory is cruel._

_I'm queen of attention to details,_

_Defending intentions if he fails._

_Until now, he told me her name._

_It sounded familiar in a way._

_I could have sworn I'd heard him say it ten thousand times._

_Oh, if only I had been listening._

It's morning, she can tell this when she opens her eyes and then closes them quickly from the amount of light peeking through the blinds. Her head is pounding, giving her the correct impression that she had consumed one too many drinks the night before. She blinks her eyes a few times to readjust to the brightness and when she shifts slightly in the bed, she realizes that she is actually in her own bedroom. She turns a little to her side and when she feels an arm tighten around her waist her eyes grow wide as she is taken completely by surprise.

'_**Great, a meaningless hook-up with some stranger I don't even know too well...Wait, that arm; I know who that is…Oh shit.' **_

She turns her head to look at the body nest to her and when she sees that it is indeed Lucas, she feels her heart stop and her stomach leaps into her throat.

'_**Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Shit, shit, shit!! What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't have been that drunk, I mean Haley and Nathan were there weren't they? Crap! Naley! They are so going to kill me when they find out!' **_

She grabs his arm and pushes it away from her, and then she turns on her other side to confront her stupidity.

"Lucas?" she whispers, lightly poking the arm that had been previously across her waist. He doesn't respond to her though; he's completely asleep.

"Luke?" she whispers again, only a little louder.

"Go back to sleep," he mumbles into the pillow.

Brooke's mouth gapes open.

'_**That son of a bitch! He let this happen?! I so should have let Nathan beat the crap out of him last night!' **_

"Oh, hell no!" Brooke states in an angry tone.

She sits up in her bed and than slaps Lucas across the back of his head. He quickly sits up in the bed, holding the back of his head in pain and surprise.

"Jesus Christ Brooke! What the hell was that for?!" he is stunned to say the least, as he looks at her confused.

"That was for being an ass and sleeping with me! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

To say she is angry would be a slight understatement.

"Sleeping with you? That's funny considering the fact that I pulled away and was ready to stop, but _**you**_ told me to shut up and pulled me back down onto the bed; really, that's great, blame me Brooke," he explains to her.

"Yeah, okay; like I would initiate sex with you; that's hilarious Lucas; no wonder you're a freaking writer, you're great at making things up on the spot," she says to him.

"Seriously Brooke? Will you act like an adult, rather than as if I have scarred you for life?" Lucas asks her.

"Lucas, we had sex! You, me, in the sack; you're wife and my best friend just died Lucas; do you know how shitty I feel right now?!" she tells him with tears in her eyes.

"Brooke-"

"No; nothing you say can fix this; this was such a mistake; what the hell was I thinking? I'm such a slut," Brooke states, more to herself than to Lucas.

Lucas reaches to grab her hand comfortingly, but she pulls away. She feels sick and trashy and being in the same room with said mistake makes her head spin. She slips out of her oversized bed and wraps her white cotton robe around herself. She walks away from the bed and goes for the conjoined bathroom. She walks in and closes the door behind her.

She walks to the toilet and sits down on the closed lid. Her welled-up tears have fallen and she knows that the feeling in her stomach is almost as bad as the feeling she had the day of her best friend's funeral. She's really crying now and glances slightly up towards the ceiling, as if Peyton is looking down on her at that very moment.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers as the tears continue.

_Leave unsaid unspoken,_

_Eyes wide shut unopened._

_You and me,_

_Always between the lines._

_Between the lines._

On the other side of the closed door, Lucas is standing in his boxers and he can hear the brunette on the other side sobbing to herself. He feels terrible because he could have prevented this, but he didn't. He knew last night that this shouldn't have continued, but he let it happen anyway. Brooke was right. What the hell was he thinking?

He tries pulling himself together, knowing that Brooke is feeling the worst. He moves towards the door handle and is ready to walk in, but decides to knock first. He doesn't receive a response. So, instead he grabs the handle and just walks in.

When he enters the bathroom he takes in the sight before him and begins to feel worse than he had just seconds before. He hesitates before walking over to the brunette in front of him.

He kneels down in front of her so that he is at the same eye level as she is and he grabs her hands in his.

"Hey," he whispers.

She doesn't look at him, simply because she' is too scared to.

"Brooke," he begins before placing one of his hands near her face. He uses his thumb and pointer finger to make her look up at him and when he sees the sadness in her hazel eyes, he breaks with her.

"I'm sorry; you must hate me; if Peyton were here, she'd probably slap me across my face and call me a whore," Brooke says through a few more fallen tears.

"Firstly, you don't have to apologize and I do not hate you; and secondly, no she would not," Lucas says to her softly.

"How are you so calm about this? It's like you wanted it to happen; what, do you enjoy seeing me so incredibly broken and insecure?' she asks him.

"No, that's not it at all; I'm calm with all of this because it's not like we can take it back, I should have stopped this last night; if anyone is to blame for this than blame me, please," he tells her.

"Why? It's not like you forced me; I'm still the same slutty little girl from high school," she comments.

"No you're not Brooke, please don't say that," he asks of her.

"Why? It's true isn't it? I can only imagine what Haley and Nathan are going to say when they find out," Brooke states.

"Who says they even have to find out?" Lucas asked her.

"I think they'll probably figure out once they see the multiple purple bites on my neck; you're the one that drove me home and neither of them are stupid; believe me, they'll piece it together," Brooke reminds him.

Lucas pondered for a moment before finally replying.

"You're right; what do we do now?" he asks curiously.

"Well, we're going to have to tell them; and I know they both are going to go crazy for a minute or so and then they will give us some long-ass lecture," Brooke replied.

"That sounds about right," Luca agrees, slightly worried. Nathan had already hit him on more than one occasion; he could only imagine what would happen with this situation.

Lucas stood there for a minute before Brooke finally tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" he asked absentmindedly.

"You were spacing out; c'mon, we may as well do it sooner rather than later," Brooke says to him blankly as she stands up from sitting on the toilet seat cover. She walks out into her bedroom and grabs her sweatpants and tank top from off of the floor. She takes a clean pair of underwear and a fresh bra out from her dresser, as Lucas just looks at her weirdly.

"You want to tell them now?" He asks surprisingly.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to wear the clothes you had from last night," she stated.

"Ugh, fine; can I at least take a shower?" he asks her hopefully.

"Yes, but a quick one," she begins before looking at the clock on her nightstand, "It's already almost ten."

He nods before grabbing his clothes strewn across the carpeted floor and then makes his way to the bathroom once more.

_I thought I, thought I was ready to bleed._

_That we'd move from the shadows on the wall,_

_And stand in the center of it all._

_Too late, two choices, to stay or to leave._

_Mine was so easy to uncover._

_He'd already left with the other._

_So I've learned to listen through silence._

About fifteen minutes later Brooke and Lucas are both dressed and ready to head over to Nathan and Haley's house. They drive in Lucas' car, since Brooke's is still in Nathan and Haley's driveway.

They get there quickly and both get out of the red mustang to walk up to the front door. They're unsure if their friends are awake, so Brooke rings the doorbell once and they wait for an answer.

Moments later the door is opened to reveal Nathan in a pair of red basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. It looks like he has been up and about for some time.

"Hey guys," he greets them.

"Morning," Brooke says to him with a small smile, making sure her hair is down around her shoulders and covering her neck. She doesn't want Nathan to see just yet.

"Everything okay?" Nathan asks curiously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be? Everything is just fine," Brooke replies, a little too quickly for Nathan's liking.

"Yeah, sure they are," Nathan says to her unconvinced. He looks between the both of them and notices the tension and the fact that Lucas is wearing the same exact outfit from the previous night. His eyes grow big as a bunch of different thoughts play through his mind.

"I think you should both come inside now, Haley is in the kitchen," Nathan tells them, as he holds the door open a little more to allow them both room to walk inside.

Brooke and Lucas enter the house and begin walking towards the kitchen; Nathan follows them after closing the door.

The three enter the kitchen and see Haley sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of steaming coffee in her small hands. Hadley is sitting next to her in a high chair and Jamie is sitting across from them eating what look to be pancakes. Brooke walks over to the three and places a quick kiss on the top of Hadley's little head. When the baby girl looks up and sees Brooke, a smile forms on her cute little face. Brooke smiles back before turning Haley.

"Hey Tutormom," Brooke says to her close friend.

"Hi," Haley groans, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Hung-over?" Brooke asks her as she stands next to Hadley's high chair.

Haley doesn't say anything, just nods her head yes. Brooke nods as well in understanding before turning her attention to her godson.

"Morning handsome," she says to the little boy.

"Good morning Aunt Brooke," Jamie states with a small smile adorning his face.

Brooke shoots him a wink as Lucas and Nathan walk over to the group and stand near Brooke.

"So," Nathan begins forwardly.

"So," Lucas states awkwardly.

"Luke?" Haley asks, just now noticing her childhood friend standing in her kitchen.

"Morning Hales," Lucas states.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asks him confused.

"That's a wonderful question Haley; why don't you answer Brooke and Lucas," Nathan says to them with a look in his eyes that doesn't comfort the guilty pair.

"Uhm…we kind of have something to tell you guys," Brooke says quietly.

"Will my son need to leave the room?" Haley asked seriously as she placed the mug of coffee down on the table top.

"Maybe," Brooke whispers.

Haley looks between Brooke and Lucas before turning to her son.

"Jamie sweetie, why don't you go play your Wii?" Haley suggests to the little boy.

"But, momma, I haven't cleaned my plate like you tell me to," Jamie reminds her.

"Its okay buddy, just this one time," Haley tells him.

Jamie shrugs and replies with a quick 'ok' before running off upstairs to his bedroom.

_Leave unsaid unspoken,_

_Eyes wide shut unopened._

_You and me,_

_Always be,_

_You and me always be._

"Okay, now tell us what is going on? Are you guys okay?" Haley asks worriedly.

"Yeah, we're fine, but there is something that we need to tell you," Lucas answers.

"Okay, well tell us already," Haley urges.

"Yeah, any day now," Nathan impatiently states.

Brooke and Lucas share one last look before Brooke finally looks to Nathan and Haley.

"Lucas and I…." she hesitates, not really prepared for their reaction.

"You what?" Haley questions.

A moment passes before Nathan speaks up again, "Just spit it out damn it!"

"We slept together," Brooke mumbles, almost completely inaudible.

"You're going to have to say that again, because I don't even think Lucas heard you and he's standing right next to you," Haley joked, but her smile disappeared once she noticed the scared look in her close friends' eyes.

"Please don't make me say it again," Brooke begged.

"Brooke…?" Haley and Nathan spoke simultaneously.

Lucas, having enough of this cat and mouse play, decided to just let it rip. It was pointless to dance around the subject any longer.

"Brooke and I slept together," Lucas states clearly, whilst Brooke just gapes at him for the second time that day. She wasn't expecting him to just blurt it out like that so quickly.

"What?!" Haley exclaims.

"Tell me you're kidding," Nathan pleads.

Brooke and Lucas exchange a quick glance, before Brooke swipes her hair off her shoulder, revealing her neck and the marks covering a patch of skin. At the sight of it, Haley and Nathan's mouths drop open and the couple just stares at their two friends in complete shock.

"Oh my God," Haley states. She isn't quite sure what to say. She falls back against her seat and just sits there for a moment to try and process what she has just been told. Nathan does the same thing as he has now sat down next to his wife.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Haley looks up at Brooke and Lucas; only to see Brooke has another batch of tears welled up in her eyes. Some teardrops fall and make their way down her cheeks.

_I tell myself all the words he surely meant to say._

_I'll talk until the conversation doesn't stay on._

_Wait for me I'm almost ready._

_When he meant let go._

"Oh Tigger," Haley states quietly. Haley stands from her chair and engulfs Brooke in a tight embrace. She holds Brooke for a moment before pulling away and helping Brooke wipe away her tears. Nathan and Lucas look at the two women in front of them, unsure of what to do until Nathan finally spoke up.

"How did this happen?" Nathan asks calmly, "I mean, Brooke you were practically drunk; I half expected you to just pass out; not sleep with Lucas."

"Yeah, because I wanted it to happen; I didn't plan it; we were in my room and he was helping me into some pajamas because I was so out of it and one thing led to another…. And, I- I, I'm s-s-sorry," Brooke began as more tears fell from her sad eyes. She pulled away from Haley completely and walked out of the kitchen to the downstairs bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"You should go talk to her," Nathan advised Lucas, as Haley sat back down.

"I tried this morning; she won't listen to anything I say to her; she just kept apologizing and calling herself names and talking about Peyton," Lucas told them both.

"What kind of names?" Haley wondered.

"Yeah, and what do you mean she was talking about Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"She called herself a slut and a whore and said that Peyton would hate her and slap her if she were here," Lucas revealed, "She was really upset. She just kept crying."

"Okay, that's even more reason for you to go talk to her, she won't listen to me about this, I can tell you that much," Haley told Lucas.

"Haley's right Luke; I may not like how you've behaved in these past few weeks and sure, you've been an ass, but you have a bigger effect on her than the rest of us; Brooke doesn't think she has hurt us, she thinks she has hurt you and betrayed Peyton; you're probably one of the only ones that will be able to get her to forgive herself, just talk to her man," Nathan explained to his older brother.

"I appreciate the advice guys, but I don't know what to say to her; and here I am, the bestselling author," Lucas tells them.

"Then just be there for her Luke; just tell her that everything is okay and you're not mad at her," Haley suggests.

Lucas looks at her for a moment and then turns his head to look at the closed bathroom door near the end of the hallway. He then turns back to his sister-in-law and brother.

"Okay, I'll try," Lucas states as he gets up from his seat and walks towards the bathroom.

Haley grabs Nathan's hand in a way to calm her nerves, and Nathan just squeezes her small hand in his as reassurance. She looks at him and he smiles warmly at her before squeezing her hand once more and watching Luke proceed with trying to help his broken brunette friend.

_Leave unsaid unspoken,_

_Eyes wide shut unopened._

_You and me,_

_Always be._

_You and me,_

_Always between the lines._

Lucas didn't bother knocking this time, he just went right to opening the closed bathroom door; an act that he had done once before today. As he tries to turn the handle, he finds it locked. He sighs deeply before knocking softly on the wooden door. No response; it's like déjà vu from this morning.

"Brooke," he begins, "Please open the door."

She doesn't respond and he is not surprised.

He knocks again.

"Please Brooke," he pleads, "I want to talk." He rests his forehead against the door in frustration, hoping that she will let him in.

Nothing but silence though.

He's about to walk away, but when he hears the click of the door he stops in his tracks and turns to face the door again. He puts his hand to the door handle and places it on top of it. He turns it, now finding it to be unlocked and he opens the door just enough for him to slip through. He then closes it behind him.

The bathroom is small, with just a toilet, sink and a small cabinet; the main bathrooms are upstairs of course. He looks down and sees her sitting on the floor, in between the toilet and sink. Her knees are brought up to her chest and her arms are resting on them. Her head is laid upon her crossed arms and the trails of tears are clear as day on her beautifully broken face.

"Brooke…" he begins, trying to find the right words to say to the torn girl in front of him, but loses his thought train when she opens her mouth and starts to speak.

"Like I said this morning, nothing you say is going to fix this; I don't even know why you're still here," she says quietly, almost inaudibly like in the kitchen.

"I'm here because my friends and family are here; the people that I care about are here; I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he tells her sincerely.

She doesn't say anything back so he takes that as a sign to continue, as he takes a spot on the floor in front of her.

_Leave unsaid unspoken,_

_Eyes wide shut unopened._

_You_

_and me,_

_Always be._

_You and me,_

_Always between the lines._

"I know you're hurting Brooke, you told me this morning at your house that you feel shitty and insecure and broke and you need to know that, that is okay; but you also need to know that you did nothing wrong; we had a lapse in judgment and made a mistake, but we didn't hurt anyone, at least not purposely; I'm not mad at you Brooke and I certainly don't hate you, I never could, even if I wanted to," he tells her with a shine in his eyes; he's glad that she's not yelling at him again.

She continues to stay mute, so he continues with his speech; he's become an expert at giving them to her over the years.

"Remember when you slept with Chris?" he asked her.

Her head shoots up and she looks hurt once again.

"You're seriously going to bring that up again? And now of all times?!"

"I'm serious, I'm not trying to re-hash the past," he tells her.

She hesitates a minute, but then nods, telling him to continue.

"I was so hurt and heartbroken; I wanted to scream at you and hate you for as long as possible, but I couldn't Brooke, I just couldn't; and you know why?" he asks her.

She shakes her head no in response; she wants to hear what he has to say.

"Because I was so insanely in love with you that I didn't care about your past or the mistakes you had made; I forgave you because you were and still are one of the most beautiful women, on the in and outside, that I have ever met and you are so incredibly selfless; you could never hurt someone intentionally and that is why so many people love you; can't you see that?" he tells her this from deep in his heart and he can tell that it is affecting her by the look in her eyes; he can still read her like an open book.

_Leave unsaid unspoken,_

_Eyes wide shut unopened._

_You and me,_

_Always be._

_You and me,_

_Always between the lines._

She takes a moment before responding to what he has just said to her.

"But what about Peyt-"

"Peyton couldn't hate you either Brooke; somewhere inside of you, I know you don't honestly believe that do you? She knows that people make mistakes, she's made some of her own, we all have; I don't want you thinking otherwise," he tells her as he places a comforting hand on her arm.

She stares at him, trying to decide what to do. She's having a confliction with her head and her heart.

"Promise me something," she whispers after a moment.

"Anything," he says.

"Promise me that this won't hurt us; it won't affect our friendship; you're one of my best friends Luke, I don't want to lose you too," she confesses. This is the first time she has truly broken down since Peyton's' funeral; she wanted to be the strong one for her friends, but obviously that plan has altered.

"I promise," he tells her without having to think twice.

"Okay," she states softly.

"Come here," he says to her.

He grabs her hand gently and pulls her to him. She rests her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around his neck. Lucas rests a hand on her lower back and the back of her head and holds her close. He places a light kiss in her hair before whispering, "You'll always be one of my best friends too, Brooke."

Moments pass and the two are still in each other's arms.

"I love you Lucas Scott, you know that?" she asks him as he continues to hold her.

"And I love you Brooke Davis," he whispers in her ear, holding her tighter if possible.

_Leave unsaid unspoken,_

_Eyes wide shut unopened._

_You and me,_

_Always be._

_You and me,_

_Always between the lines._

_--_

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? Leave a review and let me know please! ;)

XoX,

Morgan


	12. Hundred

**A/N:** It's been a full two weeks since I have last updated. I hope you aren't too mad about that and some of you are still reading. This next chapter uses the song "Hundred," it's by The Fray. If you have never listened to them, I advise you to go to iTunes and check them out because they are AMAZING!! Haha. Enjoy guys and don't forget to drop a review loveys. ;)

--

_The how I cant recall_

_But im staring at_

_What once was the wall_

_Separating east and west_

_Now they meet admidst_

_The broad daylight_

Days had passed since the morning after; two weeks to be exact. Brooke and Lucas had emerged from that bathroom still wrapped up in each other and they had reassured Nathan and Haley that everything was okay and that the friendship between the brooding blonde and not-so-cheery brunette would not alter.

With the help of her friends, Brooke had begun to feel less and less guilty about her actions with Lucas with each passing day. She had reunited Hadley with her father and her and Haley had even managed to get Luke and Nathan back to being all brotherly-love.

Hadley was beginning to babble a lot more, becoming even more attached to her godmother, since Brooke would visit her and Lucas every single day. The little girl had gotten closer with her daddy as well and Lucas had straightened up his act of course. His house was now clean, except for the dozens and dozens of toys everywhere, courtesy of Brooke and her spoiling of her goddaughter. The laundry was always done and the fridge was stocked 24/7.

Nathan and Lucas continued their daily ritual of playing basketball with the Rivercourt guys. Haley had continued her teaching at Tree Hill High and Jamie had started back up in school, now in first grade and being six years old. His birthday was coming up soon and his lovey-dovey parents were throwing him another blow-out party in another week. This one would be a barbeque and pool party and it would be held this coming Saturday. Everyone the little boy loved would be there; Nathan and Haley, Brooke, Lucas and Hadley, Karen, Andy and Lily and the Rivercourt guys, along with Mouth and Millie. Rachel had also been invited and would be flying in from New York. And of course there would be another ten little munchkins running around; a bunch of Jamies' friends from school.

Brooke was continuing her success and the changing of the world at her store. Millicent and her were always attached at the hip when it came to the company and Millie had shown to be a valued friend to Brooke and vice versa.

_So this is where you are_

_And this is where I am_

_Somewhere between_

_Unsure and a hundred_

The two were at Clothes over Bro's right now. It was Thursday and Brooke was doing inventory while her wonderful assistant watched the counter. Today had been somewhat of a busy day. Customers in and out since opening and Haley had stopped in for lunch. It was close to four in the afternoon when the brunette answered her rining iPhone.

"Brooke Davis," she answered.

_"Hey Cheery."_

"Hiya Luke, what's up? Is Hadley okay?" Brooke asked.

_"Yeah, she is with Hales right now; we have a game tonight; you're coming right?"_

Him and Brooke had become like they had back in junior year. They were finally friends again without the awkwardness and drama and neither could be happier.

"Of course I am, what else would I be doing?" she spoke sarcastically.

_"Who knows; it's not like you have a life anyway, so.." _

"You're so funny, really, you should have become a comedian," she teased.

_He chuckled in response before continuing,"You're coming with Haley and the kids right?" _

"Yeah, I'm driving; the game starts at seven, yeah?" Brooke replied.

_"Yup and then, hopefully, victory dinner afterwards."_

"Okay, sounds good; I'll see you later," she says to him.

_"Alright; bye buddy."_

"Later Broody."

Brooke hangs up and goes back to the inventory list in front of her, hoping that seven o'clock will quickly come and she can get out of work.

_Its hard I must confess_

_Im banking on the rest to clear away_

_Cause we have spoken everything_

_Everything short of I love you_

When Brooke looks at the clock hanging on the wall near her she couldn't be happier to read the time as 6:45. Millicent had left an hour before, leaving Brooke to close up shop. The brunette closed the curtains and double-checked to make sure the safe and back office door were both locked. She grabbed her iPhone and bag, carrying her newest designs under one arm and headed for the front door. She switched off the store lights and changed over the open/closed sign on the glass door in front of her. She then stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She made sure it was securely locked before heading to her black Ford Edge and getting in on the driver's side. She buckled her seatbelt before starting the engine and driving off towards Haley and Nathan's house.

Ten minutes later, Brooke and Haley had arrived at the high school and after parking, Brooke got Hadley out of her carseat, while Haley unbuckled James. The two women made sure they had their bags and then started walking up the walkway to the gym where the Tree Hill Ravens would be playing the Bearcreek Warriors.

Brooke and Haley entered the big gym, Hadley on Brooke's hip and James holding onto his mother's hand. They walked over to the bleachers and sat next to Millie, who had saved them their seats behind the the Ravens' bench. The game was supposed to start in five minutes; right now both teams were still warming up on the court. Lucas, Nathan and Skills were looking over some plays that were on the clipboard in Luke's hands as their players practiced their lay-ups. The minutes passed and soon a buzzer went off, signaling the start of the game. It would be an interesting night.

Two hours later, the Ravens were down by four in the final quarter. The score was at 97 for the Warriors and 93 for the Ravens. There were two minutes left on the clock and Lucas, being the head coach, was praying that they would win this. This game would determine which team qualified to play in the state championships against the Westmount Bulldogs. Needless to say, winning this game was pretty damn important.

Mouth sat at the announcer's table doing his thing.

_**"The Ravens are down by 4 with just a little over of 2 minutes to go; LaCasse, #14 of the Ravens has the ball...he dribbles down the court, passes to Reynolds, #5, who shoots the ball up from the three point line...and it's good for 3 more points..."**_

_One minute, thirty-three seconds. Score is TH:96...BC:97. _

_**"The Warriors have the ball...Daniels, #71 passes to his Bearcreek teammate, Wilkins, #9...Wilkins dribbles...Ohh! And pulls a fake to the left on Tree Hills' #57...Wilkins dribbles, passes it back to Daniels who shoots it for three...oooh, and it bounces off the rim and the Ravens take the rebound..."**_

_**"Number 5 has the ball again for the Ravens...passes it all the way down to Thompson, #49, Thompson dribbles and passes high left to Watson, #24, Watson shoots...and it's good for another 2!"**_

_One minute even. Score is TH:98...BC:97._

_**"The Ravens are up by a single point. Bearcreek has the ball with just under a minute to go. Daniels has the ball again, not wasting anytime, he fakes right, passes left to Davids, #11, who shoots up and sinks it for 2 more for the Warriors. Bearcreek wants this one, but the Ravens are not letting it go!"**_

_Twenty-one seconds. Score is TH:98...BC:99. _

_**"The Ravens call a time-out and the players rush over to Coach Lucas Scott to hear their final play."**_

_You right where you are_

_From right where I am_

_Somewhere between_

_Unsure and a hundred_

"Okay men, we worked hard for this; we're down by one, we can either force them into overtime or take this one for ourselves; what do ya say?" Lucas asks them.

"This is our game coach; screw overtime!" one of the players, Reynolds, says.

"Alright then, everyone keep the block on #11, he's insane out there; he's been dunkin' all night; get the ball open; anyone take the shot if you get the chance; no thinking, just act on instinct. Ravens on three...1...2...3!"

"RAVENS!!"

The team rushes back out onto the court to take their previous positions before the time-out was called. One of the referees gives the ball to Thompson, #49, and the young man doesn't wait a single second before bouncing the ball to his teammate, LaCasse.

_**"And the clock is back on..with 20 seconds to go, the Ravens need two to win; let's see if they can pull it off; Thompson checked the ball into LaCasse...LaCasse passes to Watson..."**_

_Fifteen seconds._

_**"Watson back to LaCasse...12 seconds left and-Ooohh! Bearcreek double-teams LaCasse, forcing him to pass over to Reynolds with 8 seconds...Reynolds has the ball...dribbles up middle court...6 seconds...Reynolds jumps for it with 2 seconds left...**_

_**"...AND HE NAILS IT!! Slam-dunk by Josh Reynolds, number 5...RAVENS WIN...Final score is Tree Hill-100, Bearcreek-99. The Tree Hill Ravens are going to STATE!!"**_

The hundreds of Ravens fans erupt into loud cheers and they stamped off of the bleachers and onto the court to emerse their boys in hugs and words of encouragement to their unconditional support. Nathan and Lucas share one of their "manly" hugs and then the two brothers each exchange a fist pound with Skills, who afterwards runs over to Mouth, who is being slammered by hugs and kisses from Milicent.

_And who's to say its wrong_

_And who's to say that its not right_

_Where we should be for now_

Brooke and Haley rush out of their seats as well to see Nathan and Lucas after hugging Mouth and Skills. James goes ahead of Haley and runs into Nathan, who picks his son up and hugs him tightly.

"We're going to State daddy!" Jamie shouts proudly, while wrapping his little arms around his fathers' shoulders.

"Aw..I love you son," Nathan whispers into Jamies' ear.

"I love you too daddy!" James says back.

A second later Haley catches up to her husband and son and she too, proudly wraps her arms around Nathan's neck. He hugs her back and when the two pull away Haley puts her lips to Nathan's and kisses him lovingly and softly.

"Baby, I'm so happy for you; I love you so much," she whispers against his lips.

"I love you too Hales," he whispers back before pulling her into him again for another sweet kiss.

_So this is where you are_

_And this is where I am_

_So this is where you are_

_And this is where ive been_

_Somewhere between _

_Unsure and a hundred_

While Haley and Jamie are with Nathan, Brooke walks up to Lucas after he had said his goodbyes and congratulations to his team.

With Hadley resting against her, Brooke pulls the older Scott boy to her and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm so proud of you Luke," she whispers into his ear. The contact sends a slight shiver up his spine and he can't understand why.

He pulls her into their embrace even more by wrapping his own arms around her small waist. Hadley is between them and any stranger who saw them would think they were the perfect looking family.

He buries his face into her reddish-brown hair and whispers back a quick 'thank-you.'

"I don't where I'd be if it hadn't have been for you this past month Brooke Penelope Davis, you know I love you right?" he says before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, and I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott," she says to him, emphasizing his middle name.

He pulls out of the embrace and looks at her right in the eyes.

"You just had to say the 'E' word, huh?" he asks her.

"Of course I did; I wouldn't be Brooke Davis if I didn't and besides, you used the 'P' word," she tells him.

"Yeah, but Penelope is a cute name, Eugene is just...eww."

'Oh, I'm sorry Luke, did I hurt your little feelings?"

"You're lucky you're holding my daughter, otherwise you'd be toast," he threatens jokingly.

"Yeah, uh-huhh, sure; let's go hotshot, we have dinner plans with Naley and our godson," she reminds him.

"Hotshot huh? You think I'm hot?" he's teasing her and she knows this, but when she feels her cheeks flush she doesn't say anything, just keeps walking over to their friends with Hadley in her arms and Luke at her side.

"Why, Miss. Davis, I do believe you're blushing," he whispers to her as they near his brother, sister-in-law and nephew.

Brooke looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on her Cover Girl pouted lips.

"And what if I am Mr. Scott?" she taunts him.

"It's okay, I'm flattered," he says as they are now standing in front of the others. They start heading out of the gym; Nathan, Haley and James are ahead of them.

Nathan and Lucas had come to the game in Nathan's Range Rover, so they decide to just leave the way they all arrived and to meet back at Nathan and Haley's house. The girls agree and start to buckle the kids in once again in the backseat of Brooke's Ford Edge, Haley with Jamie on the passenger side and Brooke with Hadley on the driver side. Nathan starts walking to his own car, while Lucas takes a second to stand next to Brooke. She turns to him after seeing him walk over.

"Besides, it's not like you're not beautiful to look at," he says, continuing from their previous conversation. He winks at her before walking over to meet Nathan.

Brooke just stands there next to the driver side door for a moment before nodding her head slightly and getting into her car. She once again starts the engine.

"What was that all about?" Haley asks curiously during the drive.

"Probably nothing...it's Lucas," Brooke jokes as Haley agrees with a small laugh.

But in the brunette's mind, one hundred percent of her heart was wishing for it to be something.

_So this is where you are_

_And this is where I am_

_So this is where you are_

_And this is where ive been_

_Somewhere between _

_Unsure and a hundred._

--

**A/N:** What did you guys think? Next chapter will probably be Jamie's birthday party and a slight Brucas night? Don't worry, it's not what you think. That would be unrealistic and rushed; I wouldn't do that to you guys. :) Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading. ;)


	13. Sunshine and Summertime

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here is the next chapter and I seriously feel like such a crappy person. It's been over three weeks since the last update. I am so sorry. The song used for this chapter is "Sunshine and Summertime," by Faith Hill, who is wonderful. =]

Oh, by the way, I changed a small detail in the first chapter; it said in the first line, "cool autumn air," but I changed the time frame, so now it's the beginning of summer; think end of May-ish. I needed to change it for the way the storyline was going. Enjoy and please leave a review! ;)

The link for the banner to this story is in my profile! Go check it out!!! =]]

(Check it out! Credit to **xLae_Lox **over at OTHCentral.)

Real quick, I know that this chapter is OOOBER long, but I kinda owe you guys; the wait has been so long, but I hope this chapter was worth it. ;)

_We've got bare foot ladies and tricked out Mercedes_

_People getting crazy on the boulevard_

_We've got classic colas and ice cold coronas_

_And big pool parties in the back yard_

It was finally Saturday the long-awaited day of Jamie's seventh birthday and the little boy couldn't be any happier that his party was today. All of his family would be there, not to mention a bunch of his friends from school, plus the little ball of energy had practically been begging his mom and dad for Rock Band 2 and he was hoping that they had gotten it for him.

Haley and Brooke had spent the beginning of the morning setting up the decorations for the pool party, which would be taking place in a few hours. It was now almost 12:30 and the party would be starting at three. There were a number of chairs and tables scattered around the backyard, along with the renowned moon bounce that Brooke insisted on getting for her godson, saying to Nathan and Haley, "You only turn seven once Naley."

They shared a laugh, but eventually agreed, obviously, since Skills and Rachel had been trying to set the thing up for the past two hours. Rachel had flown in late the previous night and after the victory dinner, Lucas had gone with Brooke to pick up the feisty redhead, even though it was almost midnight at the time.

_**Flashback: **_

_Lucas and Brooke entered the somewhat crowded airport; it was rather busy, considering the fact that it was 11:45 at night. There were people bustling around with friends and loved ones, gathering their luggage; some were saying hello, others goodbye. Brooke and Lucas had walked as far as they could go towards the gate without being stopped by security. _

_They waited a little bit, Brooke becoming impatient after only two minutes passed by. She looked at the time on her phone and then looked up at Lucas._

"_Where is she already?" the impatient brunette asked. _

"_Relax Brooke; her plane has landed, she's most likely taking her time getting off the plane because she's tired," Lucas answered. _

"_You're probably right," she said to him._

_Another minute passed as Brooke started to fidget with her hands. She could not stay still. She fiddled with her fingers until Lucas finally grabbed them and stared her in the face._

"_Calm down Cheery," he chuckled. _

_She glared at him teasingly and was about to hit his arm playfully until she noticed a head of bright red hair. She looked through the crowd and saw Rachel walking towards them with her carry-on bag in her right hand and her mint-green Balenciaga bag hanging from her left arm._

_Brooke broke out into a dimpled grin at the sight of her close friend. When Rachel got through security, she picked up her pace and walked a little faster to the awaiting pair before her. She set her bags down on the floor, as she now stood in front of Brooke and Lucas, and before the redhead knew it, Brooke had threw her arms around her neck and was hugging her tightly. Rachel returned the gesture and hugged the brunette back, wrapping her own arms around Brooke's waist. _

"_I missed you like crazy buddy," Brooke told her in their embrace. _

"_I missed you too...slut," Rachel said to her. _

"_Bitch," Brooke whispered back._

_The two held contented smiles on their faces once they pulled out of the hug. Rachel looked up and then noticed Lucas standing in front of them. _

"_Lucas Scott," the feisty red-head stated._

"_Rachel Gattina," he mimicked her._

_Rachel walked the short distance to the blonde and pulled him into a friendly hug. _

"_It's always good to see your fine self Scott," Rachel said to him, once they ended their embrace._

"_Yeah, I am pretty sexy huh?" he asked rhetorically. He then turned to Brooke before saying, "Brooke thinks I'm hot as well, don't ya Cheery?"_

_Brooke glared playfully at him before turning to look at her close girlfriend standing next to her._

"_You ready to go Rach, before Luke's ego suffocates us all?" she teased. _

"_Yeah, I guess; let's head towards baggage claim; I'm beat," Rachel suggested. _

_Rachel picked up her handbag and slung it over her shoulder and then held her carry-on in her free hand. The two friends then linked arms with one another and started walking towards the baggage claim area. Lucas shook his head with a small chuckle before following along behind the crazy girls._

_**End flashback.**_

_I said hey, that's the way we do it_

_New friends and blue skies that never end_

_Hey, that's the way we like it_

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

Out on the wooden deck and patio, Nathan and Lucas were making sure all of the food for the grill was ready to go. Haley and Brooke had prepared everything else after the decorating had been finished; there were multiple fruit and veggie platters, some cheeses and dips and thank gosh for Milicent and Mouth. The two had been looking after Hadley and Jamie since they arrived at the Scott household around ten that morning.

Right now, Mouth and Millie were entertaining the two little ones in the living room. Millie was holding Hadley in her lap on the recliner, as she watched her sports announcing boyfriend get his butt beat by a now 7-year old. The two were playing a very competitive game of tennis on Jamie's Wii and Mouth just could not keep up with Jamie's rambunctious amount of energy to play.

While the Scott brothers and Skills and Rachel were doing their tasks outside and Mouth and Millie had watch over of the kids, Brooke and Haley had retreated to the cool kitchen. The duo was making up some last minute pitchers of strawberry Kool-Aid and lemonade for the kids. They had also gotten some wine spritzers and six-packs of Corona for the adults.

Haley had been meaning to talk to Brooke about last night's dinner, but every time she had tried, the brunette would brush it off and change the subject.

"So, Brooke, last night's dinner was fun huh?" Haley started.

At the mention of her name, Brooke looked up from mixing the now third pitcher of juice and gave her attention to her close friend in front of her.

"Yeah, it was; I had a great time," she replied genuinely.

"It seemed like it," Haley said to her, taking each pitcher, there were now five all together, and placing them securely in the cold refrigerator.

Brooke smiled at her slightly, not liking where she knew this conversation was going to go.

"Well, I was with all of my _friends_, so why wouldn't I have enjoyed myself?" Brooke asked, placing an emphasis on the word 'friends.'

"You and Luke seemed to get along really well too; I'm glad that you guys can be such good friends, even after, well, after the whole sleeping together thing between you guys," Haley told her, genuinely relieved that the two once lovers' now friendship had not altered, but had become more flirtatious and open.

"Well, he is one of my best friends Tutormom," Brooke said to Haley matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know, but you guys just seemed…" Haley began, but drifted, not knowing how to say what she wanted to.

"What?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I don't know, the two of you just seemed really…flirty, I guess; anyone in that restaurant probably would have though that the two of you were in a relationship," Haley told her carefully, trying to let it seem casual.

"Haley," Brooke started warningly.

"I know, I know, but I just, I-…I, ugh; never mind," Haley concluded.

"No, what? You obviously have something on your mind, so just say it," Brooke pushed.

"I just," Haley began, not sure if she should continue the conversation. However, Brooke's face told her to go on, so she did. "…I just think that there is more than friendship between the two of you okay? There has always been more then friendship; I mean you guys dated twice and slept together two weeks after his wife died, you don't find that slightly odd?"

"Odd how? It was a mistake and we were both slightly intoxicated; it was one night of stupid horniness okay? It's not ever happening again," Brooke told her.

"Brooke…" Haley stated strongly.

"What Haley?" Brooke asked, "What do you want me to do huh? You want me to burst out with a confession of some undying love for Lucas and then we can be together and all of us can live happily ever after, is that it?"

"No, but I want you to be honest about your feelings; and I want you both to be happy; so what if it just so happens that the two of you are happiest when you're together, huh? You think I'm blind? You don't call me Tutor girl for nothing Brooke, I'm not stupid; You and Lucas can't be just friends and you know it," Haley clarified.

"I am happiest when I am with any of my friends Haley; anyway, where is this coming from? You were all up on that Leyton bandwagon in high school, and were completely fine when the two of them went to Las Vegas and when they came home and announced that they were getting married and when they did in fact get married; you out of everyone seemed the most adamant about Peyton and Lucas being together; Why the sudden change of mind now, huh?" Brooke explained, as she started putting away the ingredients that she and Haley had used to make the drinks.

"Brooke, I was never on that 'Leyton' bandwagon, in fact if I remember correctly, I was on Team Brooke in high school; I was always rooting for the two of you; ya know, my best girl-friend and my best guy-friend; I never jumped on the Lucas and Peyton train, I was just along for the ride because I knew it would end; I didn't think they'd last; they were too similar," Haley told the now upset brunette in front of her.

"Haley, I appreciate you saying that, but the whole world knows that Lucas chose Peyton; he wrote two friggin' books about his everlasting infatuation for her, he loved her, he still does; her being gone doesn't and won't change that fact; Lucas and I have been over for a long time, a really long time actually; We are just friends; that's all we'll ever be, okay?" Brooke said to her, placing a reassuring hand on top of Haley's on the counter. She then gave Haley's hand a quick squeeze, before walking outside to the patio to her other friends.

Haley just sighed deeply. _'Why is she so incredibly stubborn and blind?'_

She let her thoughts consume her for a moment before heading towards the living room to check on the kids, Mouth and Millie.

_You'll see straw sombreros and t-top camaros_

_Stereos blasting in the parking lot_

_You'll see rock hard bodies and bikini hotties_

_Everybody's got it going on and showing what they've got_

Meanwhile outside, Brooke had walked over to the grill area, where Lucas and Nathan were grilling some burgers, hot dogs and steaks. Lucas saw the brunette and smiled softly at her.

"Hi Cheery, everything okay?" he asked her; she seemed a little frazzled.

"Hey, yeah I'm okay," she said back, returning the smile.

She walked over to stand next him, while Nathan was working at the grill and when she did, Lucas wrapped an arm around her small shoulders.

"What's going on?" Lucas asks her, as she comfortably rests against him with one of her own arms around his waist.

"Nothing much; where's Rach and Skills?" Brooke replies with a question of her own, looking between the two Scott brothers.

"They are over on the side yard behind the pool; they are still trying to set up that friggin' moon bounce; which by the way was totally your idea," Nathan tells her.

"Oh relax Nate," she says, waving him off, "C'mon Luke, let's go see if they need help."

"Why do I have to go?" Lucas complains.

"Because you're not doing anything productive; it wouldn't hurt you to help out just a tad little smidge, now would it?" she says to the blonde before her.

"What about my heart condition; that could really kill me Brooke; you're sure you want to take that chance?" he asks her jokingly.

"If the HCM doesn't kill ya first, then I sure as hell will; now, let's go," she says to him. She grabs his hand and pulls him off to the side towards where the moon bounce is.

"Nate…" Lucas whines to Nathan as Brooke is leading him away.

"Sorry bro, your own your own; I'm staying out of this one, the wrath of Brooke Davis is ugly," Nathan calls after them, as they disappear behind the fence.

"You're terrible," Lucas says to Brooke, as the two are walking.

"You're lazy," Brooke bites back as she hits him on the arm playfully

"You're mean," Lucas continues.

"You're a baby."

"Whatever," Lucas states defeated.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Brooke says to him, letting out a small laugh, "You'll never be as clever as I am Scott."

"Yeah? Well you will never be as sexy as I am Davis," Lucas counters.

"Oh, I believe I already am, if not more," Brooke tells him.

"Yeah in your dreams," Lucas chuckles.

"You would know wouldn't you; always dreaming about my wonderful self," Brooke jokes. Her flirting is in full effect and her dimples are showing and Lucas can't help, but to smile at the beautiful brunette walking next to him.

Her hair is down, hanging around her shoulders; it's straight as a pin. She was wearing a pair of grey signature short shorts from Victoria's Secret with a white camisole tank top. Underneath the tank and shorts she wore a gorgeous black Susan Monaco U Ring bikini in Praline. She looked gorgeous, to say the least.

"Well you are pretty hot," Lucas says to her in a low voice.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she says, "I know I'm beautiful."

"You wish…" Lucas mumbles jokingly. He meant for her to hear him and the look on her face tells him that she did.

"You're a jackass," she mutters.

"But you love me," he says to her, pulling her into him a little bit more as the two walk.

"Yeah, yeah…" she says, leaning into the embrace.

They reach the far end of the side yard and see the moon bounce already set up.

"I thought Nathan said they were having some difficulties?" Brooke asked Lucas, as she pulls away from him to walk closer to the set-up before them.

"That's what he said earlier," Lucas replies following her.

The two walk closer to the moon bounce and finally get to the front of it. They peek inside to see if Skills and Rachel are there, and sure enough they are. Rachel is laying on her back and Skills is on top of her. The two are engaged in a full-on make-out session and neither have noticed Brooke or Lucas. Lucas' mouth gapes open while Brooke lets out a shriek-like squeal.

"Ahhh!!!" Brooke screeches.

Rachel and Skills quickly separate and Skills gets off of the redhead beneath him, the two now sitting next to the other while looking innocently at their shocked friends.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Brooke asks first. This was not something she had expected to happen today.

"We were just, uhm…Well, you see, we uh…" Skills started, but nothing came out.

"Yeah, you were just what? Can't wait to hear this excuse," Brooke muttered, as Lucas just stood there and watched the scene in front of him.

"Aint no excuses baby-girl Davis; Red's hot as hell man, aint no way I won't be tryin' to get with vanilla latte over here," Skills says to Brooke, but looking over at Rachel, who just smiles in return.

"Okay, ew. This is so not something that I wanted or needed to see today; did you have to do it the moon bounce? I mean seriously, who the hell knows what would have happened if we had come over here ten minutes from now; the moon bounce would be coming down for sanitation; both of you… out, right now," Brooke says to the two of them.

_Hey, that's the way we do it_

_New friends and blue skies that never end_

_Hey, that's the way we like it_

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

"Awe Brooke, c'mon; five more minutes, please?" Rachel insists.

"Yeah, Brooke please?" Skills asks, beginning to pull Rachel towards him again.

"NO! Out, this is for kids to play…not the adults, that's what Jacuzzis are for," Brooke tells them as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You would know wouldn't you, Miss Let's-sneak-into-some-strangers-backyard-and-have-sex-in-a-hot-tub,?" Rachel teases her, looking between Brooke and Lucas, who smirks at the redhead's statement. When he lets out a light chuckle, Brooke turns to glare at him; the laughing ceases.

When Brooke turns back to Skills and Rachel, the two are about to kiss again.

"Guys!" she exclaims, "Seriously, people are going to be showing up soon; out of the moon bounce."

Skills looks defeated, but Rachel presses on.

"Make me Brookie-cookie," Rachel challenges.

"You sure about that Rach?" Brooke checks.

"You can't do anything to make me get out," Rachel thinks she's got this in the bag.

The two old friends stare into each other for a few moments before Brooke calls loudly, "Haley!!! Guess what-"

"Okay, okay, calm down; you don't need to get Haley involved," Rachel says quickly, as she starts to climb out of the red, yellow and blue playhouse. Skills gets out as well seconds later.

"That's what I thought," Brooke concedes, while Rachel just sticks her tongue out at the brunette, who just returns the gesture.

"C'mon Skills; let's go find an empty Jacuzzi," Rachel jokes, smirking at Brooke. She grabs Skills' hand and pulls him with her towards the house.

"I'd go anywhere with you shawty," Skills states, following closely behind.

Once the two disappear behind the gate, Brooke turns to Lucas, who still has a smirk on his face.

"Ya know, we could totally try that Jacuzzi again; you still know the address?" he asks her seriously, but jokingly.

"You're not funny," she says to him as the two start walking towards the house.

"Oh, c'mon, it was kind of funny; besides, if I remember correctly, we had a lot of fun in that hot tub; multiple times, might I add, especially when you took your bikini top off; you sure you're not up for a reenactment?" he asks her, trying to stop himself from laughing again.

While walking, Brooke turns to Lucas and slaps him on the shoulder.

"Ouch; why do you have to be so violent all the time; I mean I know you're a frisky one, but really Brooke," he says, continuing to tease her.

"Okay stop; you know as well as I do that Hales would have had a conniption fit if she had seen what we just did," Brooke reminds him, now letting out a light laugh, her gorgeous dimples are in effect, and Lucas knows that the serious phase is gone by now and that she could care less about his teasing.

"Maybe, but you also know how entertaining that could have been," Lucas informs her.

"Yeah, true," she giggles after a moment.

"You enjoy seeing the wrath of Haley James released on your friends don't you?" he asks her smiling.

"Nah, not all of them; only Rachel; I think it's hilarious when her and Haley go at it; remember senior year when we had that party at Nathan and Haley's house, when Rachel was trying to sink her teeth into Nate?" Brooke reminds him.

"Oh yeah; Haley got pissed and threw her drink in Rachel's face…"

_**Flashback:**_

_Rachel is dancing on top of the coffee table._

"_Thank-you, thank-you; tip your waitresses…or me," she flirts to all the guys surrounding her. _

_Hoots and hollers can be heard as she steps off of the table with the help of a few guys near by. She's standing on the carpeted floor when Haley walks up to her; the pregnant blonde has a red plastic cup of water in her small hands._

"_So, how'd ya do it Rach?" Haley asks curiously, taking the redhead by surprise._

"_Do what?" Rachel says innocently; playing dumb. _

"_Don't throw dumbass at me girly; you stole that test and I wanna know how you did it," Haley tells her seriously. _

_When Rachel doesn't answer right away, Haley continues._

"_Did you steal my key while I was in the hospital? Yeah, I bet you did didn't you…You know I could've spent my time tutoring someone that actually needed it, and now I'm not gonna have that opportunity again, thanks to you," Haley says to her._

_Rachel just mumbles a quick 'whatever' and is about to walk away, but Haley raises the red cup in her hands._

"_So," Haley says and then throws the water in the redhead's face._

'_Oh's' and gasps are heard around the living room where they all are as Rachel is obviously taken by surprise. _

"_That is for getting me fired," Haley tells her, referring to the thrown drink in her face. Haley then raises her hand and literally bitch-slaps Rachel, causing an even louder response from the surrounding crowd. Haley grabs Rachel's jaw before stating calmly, "And that is for trying to sleep with my husband."_

_Rachel pushes Haley's hand away and gets into the blonde's face._

"_Bitch, you are lucky you're pregnant," Rachel growls._

"_Honey, __**you're**__ lucky that I'm pregnant," Haley argues back, "I think it's time you get your insecure-cheating-skank-ass out of this house, __**RIGHT**__ now." _

"_You bitch!" Rachel says loudly. She goes to push her down, but is held back by Skills._

"_Yo ma, I think it's time for you to leave," Skills tells her gently._

_Rachel looks between both Skills and Haley before walking away defeated._

_Haley then lets out a sigh, looking up at Skills._

"_Told you, I got the kids' back," he tells her softly._

_Haley lets out a relieved sigh once more and then falls into Skills' shoulder as he wraps an arm around her small frame. _

_**End flashback. **_

_I said hey everybody; can't you feel the rhythm now?_

_Hey everybody, don't you wanna party?_

_Hey everybody, can't you feel the rhythm now?_

_Hey everybody, don't you want wanna party?_

"Yeah and I missed it; maybe Haley and Rach can give us a reenactment of that later, hmm?" Brooke suggests, with a raise of one eyebrow; a skill she has mastered over the years.

"Now, that would be funny," Lucas concludes.

The two finally reach the patio once more to find Nathan exactly where they had left him just minutes prior.

"Hey guys; were you both seriously just making out in the moon bounce?" Nathan asks curiously. He was holding a pair of tongs in his hands for the grill, but he wore the most serious expression on his face.

"What?!" Brooke and Lucas exclaim together.

"Well, Rachel said that—" Nathan began.

"Rachel!" Brooke yelled as she headed towards the side door of the house.

Nathan just looked at Lucas confused as hell.

"Wait, so you guys weren't making out in the moon bounce?" Nathan wanted to clarify.

"No; Rachel and Skills were," Lucas replied.

"Ohh, okay," Nathan stated going back to the grill, seconds later he looked back up at his older brother, "Wait, what?!"

"Dude, just grill the food will ya?" Lucas told him with a chuckle as he followed Brooke into the kitchen.

He saw no one in the kitchen, but could hear everyone in the living room, so he headed towards it. When he got there, he saw Skills sitting on a recliner with Rachel in his lap.

'_That's just weird.' _ He thought to himself.

He looked over and saw Brooke sitting on the couch opposite Rachel and Skills, she was holding Hadley and Haley was sitting on one side of the brunette. Mouth and Millie were sitting on the centered couch, the one right in the front of the television and Jamie was in between the two young lovers. Mouth and Jamie were still playing Wii.

Lucas walked over and sat on the other side of Brooke. As he sat down, Hadley reached her arms out for him.

"Daa!" Hadley babbled to Lucas.

"Hey princess, c'mere," he reached for her and Brooke handed her to him.

Lucas settled her in his lap and she snuggled against him. She was sprawled against his chest, her face in the direction towards Brooke and she had her thumb in her mouth.

"Awe," Brooke whispered.

"Kodak moment much?" Haley asked rhetorically, as she got up to get her digital camera from the kitchen.

"You and your pictures," Brooke stated, with a shake of her head.

Haley ignored her and just went to get the camera anyways.

Brooke leaned back against the couch and turned to Lucas and Hadley. Hadley's eyes were closing more with each passing second. Brooke reached her hand out and brushed some of the baby's brown silky locks out of her face before kissing the top of her head gently. Lucas smiled at her as she pulled away and then went to lean her own head on his shoulder. Lucas took his free arm and put around the back of the couch, placing his hand on Brooke's shoulder and puling her closer into him. She didn't resist, just followed in suit of Hadley and snuggled against her close friend. The three stayed cuddled up with one another as Jamie and Mouth continued their game, and Millie made small talk with Skills and Rachel.

When Haley returned to the living room moments later, her silver Cyber-shot digital camera in hand, she stopped in her tracks when she saw her best friend, brother-in-law and niece curled up on the couch together. Lucas was half asleep, Hadley was already out and Brooke was poorly trying to keep her own eyes open.

"You guys are adorable," Haley simply stated, snapping a few quick pictures of the father-daughter duo and Brooke.

"I'm tired, so there's nothing wrong with a little cuddling," Brooke defended, her eyes now fully closed. Haley resumed her seat back next to the obviously tired brunette.

"I never said there was, I mean after all you guys are _just friends_," Haley taunted, putting an emphasis on the 'just friends' part. She whispered it so only Brooke could hear.

At this, Brooke opened her eyes and shot Haley a glare.

"You're not funny," Brooke told her.

"Well, you're in denial," Haley retorted.

"Okay, we are not having this conversation again, so drop it; he's still in the room for God's sakes," Brooke reminded her.

"Fine, I'll stop; for now," Haley said to her.

Brooke threw another glare at her before closing her eyes once more.

"Okay, you guys can't fall asleep; kids will be here soon," Haley told her friends, poking Brooke in her arm.

"The hell we can't," Brooke mumbled.

Seconds later, the doorbell rang out and Brooke let out a groan while Haley just snickered.

"Told ya," Haley said in mock voice.

"I really dislike you sometimes," Brooke told her.

"That's okay; you'll be thanking me on your wedding day to Lu-"

"If you finish that sentence, your ass is getting thrown in the pool," Brooke threatened with a teasing hiss in her voice, as Haley got up from the couch to answer the door.

"Oh, c'mon Tigger; lighten up!" Haley said, walking towards the front door.

While Haley went to answer the door, Mouth had stopped the game-play and shut the television off, while Jamie ran to the door after his mom. Brooke tapped Lucas on the shoulder and woke him up, while Skills and Rachel were in their own little world on the recliner.

Brooke heard Haley close the front door and then Jamie came running through the living room towards the patio door. Behind him were three kids; two boys and a little girl that Brooke had never met before. The three newcomers had a wrapped present in each of their hands and were heading towards the back yard.

"And so it begins," Brooke mumbled, thinking of the chaos that was inevitable with ten seven year olds running and screaming around.

Lucas was now up and wondering what was going on.

"What happened?" the blonde asked.

"You fell asleep, for like five minutes," Brooke told him with a shrug.

"C'mon guys; the children await," Haley said to all of the adults.

The seven of them got up and headed towards the patio. When they got outside, they all saw Nathan helping the kids with putting sunscreen on their bodies.

"A little help here; they're a little excited," he stated playfully.

Haley and Brooke walked towards Nathan and the four energized kids and helped him apply sunscreen to each of them. Two of them also needed floaters; Jamie being one, and the little girl being the other. Afterwards, the four rambunctious tots didn't waste any time before they jumped into the clear blue water.

"I seriously don't understand how they have that much energy," Brooke stated, completely in awe of her god son and his friends.

Skills, Rachel, Mouth and Millie had retired to the lounge chairs by the pool, while Brooke, Haley and Lucas sat on the patio chairs near the grill with Nathan. The four of them heard the doorbell ring once again; Haley was about to get up, but Lucas beat her to it.

"I'll get it Hales," he said to his close friend.

As he stood up, Brooke reached for Hadley, "I'll take the munchkin."

"Thanks Cheery," Luke said to her. Brooke just smiled in response as Lucas opened the sliding glass door and made his way to the front of the house.

_Hey, that's the way we do it_

_New friends and blue skies that never end_

_Hey, that's the way we like it_

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

Out on the patio, Brooke sat Hadley in her lap; the baby was now fully awake.

"Puuu!" Hadley giggled, pointing her little finger towards the in-ground pool.

"Yeah, baby girl; pool," Brooke said to the little girl before placing a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Go puu?" Hadley asked looking up at her aunt Brooke.

"You want to go in?" Brooke asked, turning Hadley to face her.

Hadley nodded, then pointed to the pool again before babbling out, "Puu!"

"Okay, okay silly girl; let's go get your suit on and then aunty will take you in, alright?" Brooke said to her god daughter. Brooke stood up and then headed inside to change the little girl. This left Nathan and Haley alone on the patio.

"So, now that Brooke is finally gone, you wanna tell me what the hell is going on with her and Luke?" Nathan asked, turning to his wife.

"I have no idea; we all know that there is more than friendship there, and I understand that Peyton died a month ago, but I don't understand why they are lying about their feelings; I mean they had sex, and sex is never just sex, especially when it comes to Brooke and Lucas; and you've seen how flirty they are," Haley told her husband.

"Well, have you talked to Lucas?" Nathan asked her.

"Not yet; I don't want to upset him, but I also don't want either of them to be unhappy and you and I both know that Brooke and Lucas are only their true selves when they are around each other," Haley told him.

"That's true, but we shouldn't be trying to force it on them either; they need to learn their own way in their own time; if we try to set them up, then they will just get mad at us and then everything is going to be screwed up," Nathan explained to her. He wanted his brother and Brooke together just as much as Haley did, but he also knew Brooke and he knew Lucas, and if they tried to force them into being together, then things could get ugly.

"I know, I know; so, what do we do then?" Haley asked him.

"We wait for things to fall into place the way we know they should be; that's all we can do," Nathan told her softly. He walked over to her and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"You're right," she said to him, looking up at him.

"I know; I usually am," he stated cockily with the Scott smirk strewn across his face.

Haley just smiled at him, as he went back to the grill.

Seconds later, Lily, Karen, Andy and Lucas all came out the sliding door.

"Hey!" Haley greeted.

They all exchanged hugs and said their hello's. Karen got Lily out of her t-shirt and shorts. Underneath she had on her yellow bathing suit. She didn't need any floaters, but Karen wouldn't let her in the pool until the little girl had sunscreen on. After Karen was finished applying the waterproof lotion, Lily ran towards the pool and jumped in to play with her cousin and his friends.

Moments later, Brooke emerged from the house with Hadley on her hip. Brooke had tied her own hair in a pony tail and had changed Hadley into little pink UV swim suit from Alex and Me. She looked adorable in it with her pink matching hat.  (.com/BluKuda_Baby_s_UV_Swim_Suit_)

Brooke had also taken off her shorts and tank top, and was clad in only her bikini from Susan Monico.

"There's my granddaughter," Karen stated looking over at Hadley in Brooke's arms.

"Karen, hey!" Brooke exclaimed. She walked over to the older woman and pulled her into a hug, with Hadley still in her arms.

"Oh, she looks adorable," Karen gushed. She leaned down to Hadley and quickly kissed the little girls' cheek.

"Puu!" the baby babbled.

"Yes, pool; we're going baby girl; I should have known as soon as she saw the pool, it would all go downhill from there," Brooke began, letting out a light laugh, she then turned to Andy, "Hi Andy, great to see you again!"

She pulled the younger man towards her for a quick hug and when they pulled away, Brooke went to grab the sunscreen from Haley. After Hadley had been lathered with it, Brooke turned back to the group.

"Any of you coming in?" Brooke asked, no-one in particular.

"Maybe later," Haley replied, Karen and Andy nodded in agreement.

"Broody?" Brooke looked over to Lucas hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess; I gotta go change though; I'll be right back," Lucas answered.

"Mmkay; I'm going to take her in, in the meantime," Brooke told him, with a soft smile.

_Hey, that's the way we do it_

_New friends and blue skies that never end_

_Hey, that's the way we like it_

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

She didn't wait for a response, instead she turned and started walking towards the pool. She walked into it via the steps in the shallow end and eased Hadley into the cool water, not wanting to scare the little girl. However, Hadley was anything but scared. As soon as her little hands and feet connected with the water, she started splashing and giggling and clapping her little hands together in excitement.

"You like that baby girl? You're like a little fish," Brooke told her, knowing the Hadley could really care less about what Brooke was saying at the time.

"Fiss," Hadley giggled.

A few minutes passed and then Lucas was outside, topless, in only his red swim trunks.

"Huh, Hadley," Brooke said, getting the little girls' attention.

When Hadley looked up, Brooke pointed to Lucas and asked, "Who is that?"

"Daa…daa!!"

"Hey you," Lucas greeted, as he slipped into the pool and went over to Brooke and Hadley. He grabbed Hadley's tiny hands and splashed them in the water, receiving multiple giggles from his baby daughter.

"You like the water, yeah?" Lucas asked her, as the little girl continued to kick and play in the water. Brooke and Lucas were standing in front of each other, Hadley the only thing between the two.

Lucas let out a light laugh before looking up at Brooke.

"You know, that bikini looks really good on you Cheery," Lucas says to her in a low voice.

"Why thank-you; it better, it cost me two-hundred bucks," Brooke told him.

"You spent $200 on a bikini? Why?" Lucas asked her in shock.

"Because it was really cute and I wanted it," she told him seriously.

"You know, you're something else Brooke Davis, a little crazy too," he tells her.

"Yeah, whatever; you wished you looked as hot as me in a bikini," she said to him.

"Yeah, because every guy wants to wear a bikini," he says to her sarcastically.

"Whatever; you're just jealous," she tells him, sticking her tongue out at him.

"uh-huh...sure I am."

She could only smile at him in return and the two were very unaware of the audience that had built up around them. Nathan and Haley just exchanged knowing glances, while Karen and Andy looked at the two in the pool with smiles on their faces.

A few hours passed. Lucas and Brooke had been in and out of the pool all day with Hadley and Lily, Jamie and his friends. Nathan and Haley had taken a dip in the pool a few times and Skills and Mouth had jokingly thrown Rachel and Millie in as well. It had been a pretty eventful afternoon so far. The kids were enjoying the moon bounce and had been eating burgers and hot dogs, cake and ice cream all day. Hadley had fallen asleep a little bit ago in Haley's arms and most of the adults had moved inside the house, except for Nathan, Haley and Rachel who had remained outside. Half of the munchkins were in the moon bounce with Rachel keeping an eye on them; and the other half, including Jamie and Lily, were having jumping competitions in the pool. Lucas and Brooke were in the pool with them as well.

"Jamie! Be careful buddy!" Brooke called out to him, as she stood off to the side in the pool; Lucas was standing next to her in the water and Jamie was just about to jump into the pool, cannonball style.

"I will; jeesh," Jamie commented, before jumping into the water.

Lucas just chuckled at his nephew, whereas Brooke sent Lucas a slight glare.

"What? The kid is like a mini-you," Lucas told Brooke.

Brooke just shook her head at him and turned her attention back over to the kids.

"You know something Brooke? I think it's about time someone taught you a lesson," Lucas began.

"Okay Luke, whatever you say," Brooke absentmindedly told him, keeping her eyes on Lily, who was now taking her turn in jumping into the pool.

While Brooke was distracted with the kids, Lucas made his move and grabbed Brooke's shoulders to dunk her under the somewhat cold water.

When she came back up to the surface, she had a scowl on her face.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" she screeched.

"Oh, not the middle name; haven't we already had this conversation Cheery?" he asks her.

"You're dead!" she yelled, jumping towards him.

Lucas moved out of her way and Brooke fell sideways into the pool. She regained her balance quickly and went for Lucas again. This time, he didn't get away. She jumped onto his back and pushed him down and the two fell under together. When they returned to the surface, Brooke was clinging to Lucas; her arms were around his neck, his hands were on her waist and both were laughing hysterically. They hadn't had that much fun in a while.

"That's what you get for trying to drown me," Brooke told him through her giggling.

"I was not trying to drown you; you know how I feel about the middle name," he said to her; the two not noticing how extremely close they were to each other.

"Oh, c'mon…you've got to get over the middle name sometime…it's only been, what, 23 years since you've been born; you'd think a person would get used to their name by now," Brooke said to him with a smirk.

"Anyone could, but not when your middle name is Eugene," he says to her in all seriousness.

She let's out another low laugh while her arms are still around his neck and his arms have now encircled her waist. He's holding her closely to him, but neither is too observant at the fact. She's practically in his lap when the two finally realize how incredibly close they are to the other's face. They look like they are about to kiss one another. They lean in simultaneously; each of their breaths noticeably felt on the other's lips. They lean in closer; their eyes not leaving each others own irises. Blue orbs meet hazel green and vice versa. They don't blink, but as another second passes and their lips are close to brush against the others, they are broken apart by the sound of Jamie's enthusiastic voice asking Brooke to watch him do another cannonball.

"Watch me Aunt Brooke! Look at this!" Jamie shouts, clearly not taking note of what almost just occurred.

Brooke and Lucas instantly pull away, now broken apart by the distraction of Jamie, who has by now jumped into the pool.

Brooke laughs awkwardly, while Lucas just looks down slightly.

_Hey, that's the way we do it_

_New friends and blue skies that never end_

_Hey, that's the way we like it_

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

"We have to stop doing that," Brooke says to him, trying to break the tension that has now formed in the air.

"Yeah…" Lucas says, now looking up at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking; I mean it's wrong and I- I just, I'm sorry," she says to him stuttering as she looks into his eyes.

"Don't apologize; its fine," he tells her sincerely, giving her a smile.

She nods at him.

"I don't want this to be weird, but we keep screwing things up," she says to him seriously.

"It's because I am so irresistibly sexy isn't it? No girl can resist kissing me, I know."

He's lifting the awkward feeling that they both know has been created, and honestly, Brooke couldn't be more grateful to him for that.

"You're such an egotistical jerk sometimes ya know that?" she asks him with a small smile.

"Yeah; I don't mind though," he jokes with her.

She shakes her head in disbelief and just smiles at him.

They get out a few minutes later, as well as the kids and head into the house. It's getting slightly dark out, even near the end of May and it's only seven-thirty at night. Nathan and Haley, with Hadley in her arms, now awake again, follow them. It's getting closer to eight and Jamie's friends have gone home by now; picked up by their rightful parents. The kids had all say goodbyes and wished another 'Happy Birthday' to the birthday boy, telling him that they would see him in school on Monday.

Karen and Andy also say goodbye, telling them that they should all have dinner tomorrow night. They all agree and Nathan and Haley offer up their house as a place to have the dinner at. Karen and Andy hug everyone goodbye, as does Lily, before they leave the house to head back to their own home. Skills, Rachel, Mouth and Millie say goodnight as well before heading back to Mouth's apartment.

Left in the living room are Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Brooke and Lucas, as well as Hadley, who is back in Brooke's arms. Haley and Nathan are on one couch, Brooke and Lucas on the other and Jamie is sitting on the carpeted floor. The little boy is playing with his new Rock Band that Nathan and Haley had finally bought for him for his birthday.

"Today was fun," Haley states.

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

"Yeah it was; I'm glad everyone could make it," Nathan agrees, resting an arm around his wife. He pulls her closer to him and Haley rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Okay, well, as much as I love watching Tutormom doze off, I think I am going to head home and get some sleep as well," Brooke says to her friends. She gives Hadley a quick kiss on her temple and then hands her god daughter over to Lucas. Brooke's about to get up, but Hadley has a grip on her finger.

"Hey, silly; let go," Brooke says to the baby, kneeling down in front of her.

'Bookie, no go," Hadley whimpers.

"Awe…I'll see you tomorrow baby girl; I promise," Brooke tells her with a smile, looking right at her.

"No go, peese?" Hadley asks, still not letting go of Brooke's finger.

"Hadley…" Brooke starts.

"Hey," Lucas starts, turning Hadley to face him, "What if Aunt Brookie stays with us tonight, huh?"

Brooke just looks at him, stunned that he would suggest something like that.

"Luke," Brooke states, not sure what to say to the suggestion.

"It's fine; besides if you leave, then I'll just be bringing her by your house later so she can fall asleep," Lucas tells her knowingly.

"Bookie stay me," Hadley states happily with a dimpled smile on her chubby little face.

Lucas looks at Brooke for her answer, but she hesitates a moment before responding to Lucas' proposal.

"Yeah, Brookie will stay with you," she tells the little girl, taking her into her arms.

"Yaya!" Hadley giggles. Her dimples are showing and the little girl starts clapping her hands together in excitement.

Brooke can only smile at how happy the baby is.

"C'mon, let's get going; Haley's already conked out," Lucas says to Brooke, nodding off towards Haley.

Nathan follows his brother's glance and looks down at his wife, who is half asleep against him; he chuckles lightly at the sight.

"I guess I better get her to bed; him too," Nathan tells Brooke and Lucas, looking over at Jamie.

"Yeah," Brooke tells him.

"We'll see you tomorrow man," Lucas says to his younger brother.

"Alright; night guys; and try not to sleep with each other this time," Nathan teases.

"That's not funny," Brooke states, before getting up off of the couch. Lucas just glares at Nathan. Brooke kisses Jamie goodnight and tells him she will see him tomorrow. He replies with a simple 'okay.'

Brooke and Lucas head towards the front door and then call out another goodbye to Nathan and then they are out the door towards Lucas' car.

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

After Brooke and Lucas leave, Nathan gets up carefully from the couch, as to not wake Haley and he locks the front door. He goes back to the living room to get Jamie and tuck him into bed.

"Alright buddy, time for bed," Nathan tells his son.

"Awe, five more minutes?" Jamie pleads.

'No, it's getting late; you can play all day tomorrow if you want to; head upstairs and I'll be in your room in a minute to tuck you in," Nathan says to the now seven year old.

'Okay," Jamie states displeased. He turns off his video game and scampers up the stairs to his bedroom to change into some pajamas.

After Jamie leaves the room, Nathan leans down to the couch where Haley is and scoops her up in his arms; one arm under her knees, the other around her back. He holds her tightly and carries her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Once upstairs, Nathan lays Haley down on the bed and covers her up with the blanket. He doesn't bother changing her because she's already in a tank top and sweatpants from early; she had had changed when she got out of the pool. After covering his wife, Nathan walks across the hall to his son's room, where Jamie is already in bed, fast asleep; he had, had a very long day. Nathan walks to Jamie's bedside and makes sure he's covered with the comforter. He is and Nathan leans down to kiss the little boy's forehead. He whispers a soft 'I love you, son,' then leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

When he leaves Jamie's bedroom, Nathan goes back to the room he shares with Haley. He strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed shirtless, just like he always does. He covers up with a blanket and not even two minutes after he got into bed, Haley has already snuggled herself up against Nathan's strong chest once again. Her arm automatically wraps around his stomach and his goes around her waist. He kisses her on the top of the head and begins to drift off to sleep himself, but not before hearing Haley mumble that she loves him.

"I love you too baby," he says back; sleep overcomes him and then they are all fast asleep.

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

_Good times, sunshine and summertime_

**A/N:** Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! ;)


	14. A Million Tears

**A/N:** So, here is the next addition to this story. I hope you all like it. The song in this chapter is "A Million Tears," by Kasey Chambers. And I will tell you now that, it was VERY difficult for me to write this chapter. Enjoy guys! ;)

Special thanks to Jenn and all of my amazing reviewers! You guys are wonderful and I love you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with "One Tree Hill." If I did, then I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been Leyton. =) **

_Take my hand,_

_Break my stride._

_Make me smile,_

_For everytime I've cried._

Sunlight streamed through the blinds, making Brooke shut them instantly when she awoke. She opened her eyes again seconds later and blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness. The brunette turned on her side and groaned slightly, not wanting to get out of the comfortable, warm bed that she was currently lying in. She closed her eyes for a moment, but found trying to fall asleep to be a lost cause. She shifted in the bed, realizing that she was not in her own. She sat up slightly, recognizing the room that she was in. She was at Lucas' house. As she looked around, memories of the previous day came back to her; Jamie's party, her talk with Haley, agreeing to sleep over at Luke's for the sake of Hadley. Sitting up fully now, in her ex-boyfriends' bed, she looked over at the nightstand towards the clock. The time read, 10:37 am.

"Ugh; crap," she groaned.

She remembered that she was supposed to be at the store at ten, and she hated leaving Milicent by herself; especially on the weekends because it got so busy.

She dismissed the thought, simply because there was nothing she could do about it, other than get to the store as quickly as she could. She tossed the comforter that she had been using, across the bed and swung her legs over the side. She stood up and looked down at herself and noticed that she was wearing a pair of Lucas' sweatpants; they were practically swallowing her whole. She also recognized the notorious grey hooded sweatshirt covering her upper half. A smile came to her face as memories flooded her mind back to when she and Lucas were dating and when Keith was still alive. However, as quick as the thought popped into her head, it was quickly pushed aside.

_Hold my heart,_

_In the palm of your hand._

_Don't listen to it breakin',_

_Just listen to the band._

Brooke walked over to the bedroom door, leading out to the rest of her house and turned the door knob. She opened the door and made her way out into the kitchen with the smell of French vanilla coffee flooding her nostrils.

When her feet finally brought her to the kitchen, Brooke saw Lucas standing at the stove. His back was to her and of course he was shirtless. She saw Hadley sitting in her highchair at the table. She was eating and playing with her Cheerios at the same time. At the sight, Brooke couldn't help but to smile.

The brunette was glad that everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Her friends seemed happy, and she even found herself smiling a bit more each day since Peyton's passing. Things were finally looking up in the small town of Tree Hill.

"Good morning," her raspy voice stated. Lucas turned slightly and saw the brunette standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey, you're up," the blonde stated.

"Yeah; why didn't you wake me though when you got up? I was supposed to meet Milicent," she said to him.

"Yeah, I know, she called me when she couldn't reach you on your cell; she said not to worry and that everything was fine at the store; she got a hold of Rachel and said that if you wanted to you could come in later in the afternoon, but Rachel and her have everything under control," Lucas explained to the brunette.

"Oh, okay; thanks," she tells him, gratefully.

"No problem; I made breakfast, I hope you're hungry."

"Yeah, it smells really good; what'd you make?" Brooke asks, walking over to stand next to him. When she sees what's on the stove, a smile forms on her face.

"My favorite," she says.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon; oh, and your omelet is almost done," he informs her.

Her smile widens and her dimples deepen.

"You're the best," she tells him.

He smiles at her in return as he starts to set up the plates for the two of them. Brooke leaves his side to take a seat at the table. When Hadley sees her, the little baby giggles excitedly and claps her hands together playfully.

_Do you wanna ride in my car?_

_It's parked out on the street._

_Or just stay with me a while,_

_Before I fall asleep._

"Book!" Hadley babbles to the brunette. Brooke shows another smile and runs a finger over the little girls' pink, chubby cheek.

"Hey, baby girl," Brooke greets and then leans over to plant a quick kiss on her goddaughters head.

Hadley picks up a Cheerio in her small hand and then reaches to Brooke.

"Yum," Hadley yelled to the brunette.

Brooke laughs and then leans over once more for the baby to place the bit of cereal in her mouth.

"Mhmm, that is so good, thank-you Hadley," Brooke tells her with a chuckle at how cute Hadley could be.

Hadley just smiles and pulls her hand back to the tray and resumes her play with her Cheerios.

Brooke just looks at her for a moment and admires how innocent and care free the little girl is; it baffles the brunette in the biggest way possible. At times she finds herself wishing to be a little girl again, to just experience the world as she used to when she was younger; not as something so huge and scary where terrible things happen daily and loved ones are lost left and right like it doesn't even matter.

"Here ya go."

Lucas pulls her out of her thoughts when he places a mug of hot coffee and a plate full of her favorite breakfast foods in front of her. She takes in the smell for just a moment before picking up her fork and diving in.

"Mhmmm," she moans.

She takes a few bites of her pancakes then moves to the cheese and mushroom omelet on her plate.

"Luke, this is so good," she tells him, then puts another forkful in her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it," he says to her.

They eat in a comfortable silence, the only sounds coming from Hadley in her high chair and the clanging of coffee mugs to tables and forks to plates. They finish eating about ten minutes later. They sit at the table, just talking and enjoying one another's company. They haven't really talked like this in a while and they love the feeling of being able to open up to one another, the way they should have all of those years ago.

_Take these tears,_

_Wash your skin._

_I'm havin' trouble breathin',_

_Since you walked in._

"I'm happy that we've been able to be such good friends Luke; I've missed this," she tells him sincerely.

"Me too; I've missed ya Brooke Davis," he declares as she smiles at him.

They sit for another few minutes in silence, and then Lucas clears the table and brings all of the dishes to the sink. Brooke gets up and follows, going to help him. He just turns to look at her, with a glint of confusion in his eyes.

"What?" she asks him, just as confused.

"What are you doing?" he asks her as she stands next to him. She has poured some Dawn into the metal basin and has reached for the green scrubber on the side of the sink.

"Helping you with the dishes," she answers.

"You're my guest; go sit down," he tells her as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, it's fine; I want to help," she tells him truthfully.

"You? You want to help me clean?" he inquires.

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because it's you; and the last time I saw you trying to clean was when you thought you mopped the floor with a sponge," he reminds her, with a light chuckle escaping him.

"Okay mister, that was one time, I've grown up since then," she informs him.

"Alright, whatever you say…Cinderella," he says to her, using the old nick-name that he had called her, when he found her down on all fours in the very same kitchen so long ago.

Brooke sends him a slight glare before the two work together on the dishes.

Minutes later, they hear the front door open. They turn around and see Haley and Jamie enter the house. Haley looks slightly surprised to see Brooke standing in the kitchen, whereas Jamie just runs to his favorite aunt.

"Hey Aunt Brooke, hi Uncle Lucas!" the little boy exclaims.

"Morning buddy!" She wipes her hands dry on the dish towel on the counter and leans down to pick up her godson. Once in Brooke's arms, Jamie wraps his little arms around Brooke's neck and hugs her tightly.

"Hey J-Luke!" Lucas says to his nephew from the sink

"I smell pancakes," Jamie states randomly.

Brooke lets out a light laugh before setting him back down onto the tiled floor.

"That's because Uncle Lucas made breakfast for me," Brooke tells him.

"Oh," he states plainly before walking over to the table to say hello to Hadley.

Brooke turns to Haley, forgetting that she was there.

_My hands are tied,_

_My head is reelin'._

_My eyes have cried a million tears,_

_From wishin' you were here._

"Hey Tutormom."

"Hi Tigger; I didn't know you were here," Haley says.

"Yeah, she slept over," Lucas reveals, not thinking anything of it. He's finished the little bit of dishes by now, putting all of the rinsed off items in the dishwasher, and has now sat down at the table to clean up Hadley.

"Really?" Haley inquires inquisitively, all the while looking at Brooke.

"Yes, what's the big deal?" Brooke asks defensively.

Lucas is preoccupied with Hadley, not even paying attention to the conversation between the two women standing in his kitchen.

"No big deal, I was just curious," Haley replies.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Brooke tells her with a playful glare in her hazel eyes.

"So, what's up Hales, what brings you guys over here?" Lucas asks his childhood best friend, jumping into the conversation.

"Oh, nothing really; just wanted to see if you were coming to dinner tonight; it was your moms' idea, we're going to have it at mine and Nate's place, you in?" Haley asked her brother-in-law.

"Yeah, absolutely," he answers.

"What about you Tigg?" Haley turns to Brooke.

"Yeah, sure, but I have to work tonight; which means I'll be closing, which than means that I will not be done at the store 'til 5:30," Brooke explains.

"Okay, so meet us at my house at six?" Haley suggests.

"Sounds good," Brooke agrees.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later then," Haley walks over to Hadley and gives her a quick kiss on her forehead and then calls to Jamie, "C'mon baby, let's get going."

"Mmmkay," Jamie says to his mother.

Jamie gets up from sitting at the table and walks over to where the three adults are standing. He then looks up at Brooke.

"Are you coming to dinner tonight too Auntie Brooke?"

"Absolutely honey, I'll be at your house at six, okay?" the brunette tells the little boy.

"You promise?" he asks her.

"Of course buddy; I'll be there at six sharp, right on the dot, I promise," she assures him, leaning down to hug him.

"Okay, as long as you promise," he says to Brooke.

"Sweetie, your Aunt Brooke has never broken a promise to you, has she?" Haley asks her son, looking down at him.

"No," he replies simply.

"And she won't start now," Brooke tells him in the third person, throwing a wink at him.

"Okay; bye Aunt Brooke, bye Uncle Lucas!" Jamie calls to them as he and Haley walk towards the door they entered.

"I'll see you later buddy!" Brooke and Lucas tell him.

After Haley and Jamie leave, Brooke spends some more time with Lucas and her goddaughter. Lucas makes another pot of coffee and the two sit and chat for a while about small and random topics. When Brooke looks down at her phone to check the time, her eyes grow big. It's 12:56 in the afternoon.

_All my life,_

_I've welcomed pain._

_I've made up more excuses,_

_To bring it back again._

"Ugh, I gotta get going; it's already almost one," Brooke tells Lucas.

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight then?" he asks.

"Yepp," she answers, grabbing her purse and clothes from the previous night.

"Okay, drive safe," he tells her warmly.

"Always," she states.

Brooke situates her belongings in her hands and then leans down to give a Hadley a goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you tonight baby," Brooke tells her. Hadley just looks up at her with her big hazel blue eyes and smiles.

"I'll see you tonight too," Brooke says to Lucas, reaching up to hug him.

"What? I don't get a cute nickname or a goodbye kiss either, way to make me feel used," he teases.

"Fine, goodbye Broody," she says teasingly than reaching up again and kissing Lucas on his cheek.

"Bye Cheery, love ya buddy."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," Brooke tells him, rolling her eyes before walking out the front door towards her car.

"Your auntie is something else," Lucas says to Hadley as he picks her up.

"Daa!"

"No, not daddy, auntie," he tells her again.

"Daa!"

"You my dear are as stubborn as Brooke," he states.

"No!" the almost two-year old babbles again.

Lucas just chuckles then goes to change Hadley.

After leaving Luke's house, Brooke quickly drove to her house to change into some work clothes; as comfortable as Lucas' sweatpants and hoodie may be, they just weren't appropriate.

_Now I'm here,_

_And I'll drink to the shame._

_I'll drink to the madness,_

_That made me this way._

When she got to her house, Brooke changed into an original Vena Cava shiva dress. It was v-neck and a sleeveless. It had an embroidered bust and waist with a gathered skirt. The colors were fabulous; the top bust portion being black and the bottom half skirt portion being navy and sea foam green. On her feet was a pair of black Custom National tamp pumps with suede interior and hanging off her arm was a black Sissi Rossi knotted shoulder bag as well. She had straightened her hair and it was now flowing freely around her shoulders.

After doing a once over in her foyer mirror, Brooke walked out of her house with her keys in hand. She locked the door behind her and than made her way to her Ford Edge.

Once she got to the store, it was close to two already; Brooke, along with Millie and Rachel, spent the next three hours doing monthly inventory. It wasn't a busy afternoon as Brooke had thought it would be and Millie had told her that the morning hadn't been too bad either. H

It was almost quarter after five now. Brooke looked down at the list in her hands than looked back up to her two good friends.

"If you guys wanna get going, you can; I only have four more things to check and order and then I'll be done for the night," she told Millie and Rachel.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked the brunette.

"Yeah, I can stay if you need me to," Millie told her.

"It's fine; I know you have a dinner date with Mouth," Brooke said looking at Millie, than turning to Rachel, "And you, however weird it may be, have a date with Skills, so, really, go, it's fine."

"You're sure?" the two girls asked once more.

"Yes, I'm positive; go," she tells them once more with a smile.

Millie and Rachel hesitate for a moment, but then cave. The three girls say their goodbyes and then Brooke is left alone in the store. The brunette spends the next ten minutes finishing the inventory list. She writes herself a note at the two items in the store that she needs to order double orders of from the New York warehouse; because they are selling so fast.

Once she is completely finished, she closes the back stock room door and locks it, as well as the office. She then walks behind the front counter to log off and shut down the two computers and continues through the closing checklist; making sure the safe is locked and all of the display lights in the windows are turned off. Once she is sure she has done everything she walks back behind the counter once more and grabs her bag. She checks the time on her phone, 5:50pm.

'_Good, I'll be on time for dinner.' _

She thinks as she walks towards the front door. She's still enticed in her phone when she hears the jingling bell go off above the front door.

_My hands are tied,_

_My head is reelin'._

_My eyes have cried a million tears,_

_From wishin' you were here..._

When she looks up to see who has just entered her store, there is only a second before a fist comes colliding with her face. It knocks her down and she lands, with a shriek, behind the couch placed to the right of the counter. Her hand instantly goes to the side of her face and she holds it in pain. She's on her side, lying on the hardwood floor when the man comes at her once more. Brooke tries to crawl away, but the perpetrator stops her movements when he grabs her by the hair. He pulls back hard, making Brooke wince in pain. He turns her so that she's lying on her back and begins kicking her at her side in the ribs. The store fills with Brooke's screams as he kicks her a few more times and then punches her once more right under her eye. She's crying now, wishing that someone would hear her pleas of help.

"Please stop!"

She begs him to stop and raises her arms as a way to protect herself from the heavy blows being forced onto her small body.

"I'll give you money, the computers, you can have whatever you want; please just stop!?" Brooke says to the man with a shakily; her voice is raspy and full of fear that her friends will be burying yet another person.

He laughs wickedly before slapping her in the face once more.

"Oh, trust me, I'll take what I please," he whispers coldly.

He lays another slap into her before going behind the counter and prying open the registers and safe. He takes a plastic bag out of his back jeans pocket and starts filling it with the couple thousands of dollars. Meanwhile, Brooke is lying on the cold floor, almost ready to pass out.

Over at Nathan and Haley's house Jamie is becoming impatient that Brooke has not arrived yet.

"Where's Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asks Haley as he stands at the entryway of the kitchen, close to the dining room at Nathan and Haley's house.

"She should be here soon buddy," Lucas answers for his sister-in-law. The tall blonde is sitting at the long table in the dining room, just off the side of the kitchen. Nathan, Andy and Karen are in the living room talking and Lily had fallen asleep in the car, so she was currently up in Jamie's' bed.

"But it's almost six; Aunt Brooke promised me she'd be here at six; I know what time it is; I looked at the clock; where is she?" Jamie asks innocently, turning to face his uncle.

"I'm sure she'll be here; she probably just got held up at her store Jamie," Lucas told him.

Jamie looks down for a second, and then looks back up at his uncle and follows him into the kitchen.

"But you heard her Uncle Lucas; Auntie never breaks her promises to me or anyone; she said she would be here on the dot; what if something's wrong?" Jamie asks worriedly.

"Listen, champ, Aunt Brooke is one of the strongest people I know; everything is fine, I'm sure of it," Lucas tells his nephew. Haley only smiles at the two and their close relationship.

"But what if it's not," Jamie mumbles, not thinking that Lucas hears him, but the older blonde did and he also noticed the sad expression on the little boy's face.

"I'll tell you what," Lucas begins and when Jamie looks up at him he continues, "What if I go drive by Brooke's store to check on things and see if she's there? Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes," the little boy responds simply.

"Alright, I'll be right back, and with Aunt Brooke," he assures Jamie.

"Okay, thanks Uncle Lucas," Jamie says gratefully.

"No problem buddy," he says to Jamie before turning to Haley, "I'll be right back okay?"

"Alright Luke, drive safe," she tells her close friend.

"Thanks," is his response before he heads outside to his car.

Lucas gets in his car and starts up the engine. He backs out of Nathan and Haley's driveway, than drives towards Brooke's boutique.

_Take these tears,_

_Wash your skin._

_I'm having trouble breathing,_

_Since you walked in....._

Back at the store, the attacker had finished his scavenging of money and was now walking back towards Brooke. The brunette was curled up on the floor on her side, waiting for the man to leave.

"There's one more thing that I want," he says greedily as he approaches her.

He places the bag of money on the couch and then stands over Brooke. He grabs her shoulders and then pulls her over so that she is lying fully on her back. He kneels down and straddles her and he's so strong that her movements beneath him to try and escape are useless.

She knows what he's about to do and the tears run freely. She starts to scream helplessly, hoping someone or anyone will hear her. He slaps her across her face again, forcing her head to turn away from the impact. He leans down and begins an attack of sloppy kisses on her neck. He bites down, rather hard, knowing that there will be marks the very next day and Brooke silently continues to cry. He moves from her neck to her shoulder and makes his way to the other side of her neck. She sees his eyes for just a moment, but they are void of emotion. They are brown and dark, just cold and ugly. She closes her eyes, trying to mentally escape the situation. His hands make their way all across her body, and places that once made her excited, now just make her feel ugly and dirty. His hands go to the ends of the dress that the brunette is wearing and he pulls it up to her waist roughly. He reaches for her black laced underwear and rips them off. He has yet to remove any of his clothing and doesn't get the chance when he's suddenly and forcefully picked up by the back of his neck and is pushed across the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

There is a voice that shouts angrily and hits the attacker in the face. The intruder tries to fight back, but is unsuccessful when the sudden visitor hits him again and then this time he falls to the floor unconscious.

Brooke is in a dazed fog, thinking that it is just a dream that someone is actually trying to help her, but at the same time wishing that it's not another sick and demented pervert.

She opens her eyes and turns on her side, trying to pull her wrinkled designer dress down to cover her naked lower half.

The second person goes to Brooke's side and sits next to her. They grab onto her waist and pull her against their chest.

"No! Please don't, just stop!" Brooke shouts and her voice cracks and is raspier than ever.

"It's okay; it's okay, it's just me, it's Lucas."

Brooke looks up slightly and sees that it is in fact the brooding blonde.

"Luke?" she whispers through the millions of tears.

"I got you, ssshh, everything's going to be okay now, I promise; you're gonna be okay," he tells her as he stands up carefully as to not hurt the disheveled girl any more than what she already is.

There's blood on her face and already forming bruises on her body.

_Take these tears,_

_Wash your skin._

_I'm having trouble breathing,_

_Since you walked in....._

He stands next to her and leans down to pick her up. One arm is under her legs and the other is around her waist. Her face is buried into his neck and he can feel her hit tears fall on his skin.

He walks out to his red mustang and manages to open the passenger door some how. He gently sits Brooke in the passengers' seat and buckles her in; she's passed out by now.

He quickly goes back into the store to make sure the masked man is still there and he is. He's knocked out cold actually. Lucas sees a plastic bag on the couch and goes to retrieve it. He opens and to see nothing but cash; figuring that it was stolen from inside the store, he places the bag behind the counter then runs back out to his car. He takes out his cell phone from his pocket and dials 911, telling the operator that there is an intruder inside "Clothes over Bro's" and that he tried to rape a woman. He gives the woman on the other end the address then hangs up and jumps into the driver's seat. He starts the car and then speeds toward the hospital.

Lucas pulls up outside the emergency room in record time and runs to the other side of the mustang. Opening the door, he reaches in and unbuckles Brooke and picks her up out of the seat. He's holding her like he had just minutes prior, only now she has come to and her hazel eyes are open once more, but glazed over with more tears.

"Thank-you," she whispers into his neck.

"For what?" he asks, shocked at her statement as he walks through the sliding glass doors of Tree Hill Memorial.

"For saving me."

And then she passes out again.

_Take these tears,_

_Wash your skin._

_I'm having trouble breathing,_

_Since you walked in....._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well??? Tell me what you think and please be honest! =]


	15. Feels So Right

**A/N:** Hey everyone here's the next chapter. I hope you like where I am going with this story and if you have any concerns or ideas, feel free to let me know; credit will be given of course. The song used for this chapter is "Feels So Right," by Alabama. Enjoy! =)

Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers! I love you all so much and very special thank-you to Jennie, who has been a wonderful helper, as well as a good friend to me.

Alright, here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with ****One Tree Hill****; if I did than I would have ****Mark Schwahn****'s job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Whisper to me softly, breathe words upon my skin_

_No one's near and listening, so please don't say goodbye_

_Just hold me close and love me, press your lips to mine_

_Mmm, feels so right, feels so right._

After entering the emergency room with Brooke in his arms, Lucas was asked to wait in the waiting room until someone came to get him. So far, it had been 47 minutes since he had last seen Brooke and he didn't know if she was okay. He had called Nathan and Haley, his mom and Andy, Rachel, Skills, Mouth and Millie; he had told them what had happened, or what he had seen happen, that Brooke's store was almost robbed and she was half a second from being raped if he had shown up minutes later. All of his friends, along with Karen and Andy had insisted that they come down to the hospital to wait with Lucas. He wasn't sure about it though; knowing Brooke, she wouldn't want to see anyone except Haley. However, when they kept asking he eventually gave in and now everyone was on their way to Tree Hill Memorial hospital to wait with him. He sat in the blue cushioned hospital chair, waiting on any news on Brooke. No one had come out to let him know anything as of yet.

"Is anyone here for Brooke Davis?"

Apparently he had spoken too soon, because he jumped out of his seat at the mere mention of her name.

"I am; how is- Dr. Coperland?" Lucas recognized the doctor who had done the heart surgery on baby Angie just a few years back. The dark-haired man was dressed in green scrubs and had a stethoscope around his neck.

"Lucas?" Ethan Coperland asked.

"How's Brooke, is she okay? Please tell me she's okay," Lucas pleaded.

"Physically, she'll be fine; just a few bruises, however, she does have a couple fractured ribs, two to be exact; her right eye is swollen shut and she has several cuts above her left eye as well as a cut open lip; my nurses told me that she was almost raped, so we did a full rape kit just to be safe to check for fingerprints and DNA, anything that could help; she's been asking for you."

"For me?" Lucas asked bewildered.

"Yeah, follow me," Dr. Coperland told him.

Ethan turned around and started walking down the hallway of the emergency room. Lucas followed him seconds later. He was brought to room 32. The door was closed, but Dr. Coperland opened it and let Lucas in, closing the door behind the blonde to give him and the brunette girl some privacy.

When Lucas entered the room and looked over at the hospital bed, tears came to his eyes at the sight in front of him. Everything that Dr. Coperland had explained to him was staring him in the face. Almost the entirety of Brooke's face was bruised and she had about three or four cuts above her left eye. Her right wasn't even open; the area around it was just purple and black and blue; practically too saddening to look at.

Tears had begun to form in Lucas' eyes as he looked down slightly. Thoughts kept racing through his mind; what if Jamie hadn't have said anything to him? What if he hadn't gone to check on the store? What if's after what if's continued to race through his head until he looks up and sees Brooke looking at him. He walks over to stand by her bedside, but pulls a chair over instead to sit next to her.

"Hi."

It's only one word that escapes her trembling lips, but it sounds so scared and broken.

"Hey," he says back to her, almost as quietly. He looks at her with his sad blue-gray eyes and through them he can see her begin to cry.

"It's not your fault Brooke; it could never be your fault," he assures her.

She turns away from him and he knows that she's pulling away emotionally too; it's what she has always done to protect her heart from unthinkable hurt.

"Brooke?"

She doesn't turn; doesn't move; doesn't even flinch when he goes to take a light hold on her right hand. His fingers intertwine with hers and he uses his thumb to rub small circles on the inside of her palm.

"Brooke, please don't pull away from me, especially now," he asks of her as gently as he can.

"I was so scared." It's barely there, but it lingers in the single patient room.

"I know, so was I," he tells her honestly.

She looks at him curiously, as if silently begging him to continue to speak so that she doesn't have to. And he does.

"I thought I'd lost you; you don't know how relieved I am that I got there when I did," he says to her, lightly squeezing her hand.

"I can barely remember; D-did h-he…"

She can't even allow the words to escape her mouth.

"No."

He says it firmly and she sighs, mentally thanking who ever it is up stairs that is watching over her in the slightest.

"He hit you pretty hard; the doctor told me that you have two fractured ribs, and some bruising that will heal over time," he informs her.

"…_will heal over time."_

"What if it doesn't?" He knows that she's not only talking about the bruises.

"It will; I know it will; you're one of the strongest people I know."

His mind goes back to his earlier conversation with Jamie.

_**"Listen, champ, Aunt Brooke is one of the strongest people I know; everything is fine, I'm sure of it," Lucas tells his nephew.**_

"I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten there sooner."

He knows that he stopped the unthinkable from happening, but if he could have just gone over sooner then maybe Brooke wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now.

"But you were there Luke," she starts, but then looks down before continuing, "You saved me."

"I promised you I would Pretty Girl," he tells her. She would always be that to him.

"Don't call me that, please."

She looks down at their intertwined hands waiting for him to argue back that she is, but he doesn't because he knows that it will only upset her more.

All he does is bring the hand he is holding up to his lips; he kisses it gently before placing it back down at her side.

There is a slight knock on the door and seconds later it opens to reveal Dr. Coperland.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you have some family out here that would like to see you; can I send them in or would you like to rest?" the brunette doctor asks Brooke as he stands halfway in the doorway.

"Family?" Brooke whispers.

Dr. Coperland only nods and Brooke nods back as her answer.

He excuses himself and closes the door.

_Lying here beside you I hear the echoes of your sighs_

_Promise me you'll stay with me and keep me warm tonight_

_So hold me close and love me, give my heart a smile_

_Mmm, feels so right, feels so right._

Not even a minute later and the door opens once more; and in walks everyone Brooke has come to love.

Haley walks in first, with her husband behind her. Next comes Karen, followed by Andy.

"Tigger," Haley states softly. She walks over to the other side of the bed and gently wraps her arms around Brooke's neck.

"What happened honey?" Haley asks.

Nathan, Karen and Andy just stand off behind Lucas. They don't want to bombard her, so they let Haley ask the questions.

However, Brooke can't answer the questions; simply because she is still out of it. She turns to Lucas for help.

"Brooke, uhm…she was attacked at her store; when I went to check on her, there was some guy in there…he uh, um, h-he almost r-raped her," Lucas gets it out shakily, wanting to soon wake up from this nightmare, but knowing that it is in fact reality; a very flawed reality.

"Oh my god," Haley gasps.

"What?!" The other three exclaim.

"Guys, I'm fine; the doctor said that I'll be okay; just a few fractured ribs," Brooke says quietly to the others in the room.

"Brooke?" Nathan begins, looking around the room at everyone, "We're your friends, your family; you don't have to pretend that everything is okay; we know it's not."

"Really, I-"

"Sweetie, its okay; Really; We know that this is difficult for you, just don't shut us out from it okay?" Karen looks at her with concern.

"Okay," Brooke states, "How did you guys get in here anyway; isn't there an only family rule or something?"

"You'll always be family; but if anyone does ask, then I'm your cousin," Haley tells the brunette, with a slight smile, given the situation.

"And we're your mom and dad," Karen says, gesturing between herself and Andy.

"And since I'm married to Haley, I got in," Nathan answers.

Brooke nods in understanding, and then looks over at Lucas, who is still sitting next to her. He hasn't left her side yet.

"What about you?" she asks him.

"I told them you were my girlfriend," Lucas tells her hesitantly, "But I think Dr. Coperland knows the truth; he just didn't say anything."

Brooke looks at him for another second before looking around at everyone else. Her eyes begin to droop and Karen and Haley both notice instantly.

"Sweetie, maybe you should get some rest; we'll be back in the morning, alright?" Karen tells her, as she rests an assuring hand on Brooke's arm.

"Okay; I am really tired," Brooke agrees after a minute.

Nathan, Haley, Karen and Andy all say goodbye to Brooke; they hug her and then step out of the room; Lucas follows.

"I'll be right back," he says to Brooke.

She nods in response and then he walks out the door.

He finds the other four standing in the hallway waiting for him so he walks over to them.

"I'm going to stay with Brooke tonight," he tells them before turning back to Haley and Nathan, "Can you guys watch Hadley for me. please?"

"Yeah, absolutely; we'll be by tomorrow; should we bring the kids?" Haley asks.

"No, not yet; I don't want them seeing her like this; especially Jamie, not after what he said earlier," Lucas said to his childhood best friend.

"Okay," Haley agrees, "We'll just see you tomorrow then."

"Alright," he says to her, before hugging Haley and his mother goodbye, as well as giving his brother and Andy one of their manly hugs.

The five of them say goodbye once more and then Lucas makes his way back to Brooke's room. When he enters the stark white room, he closes the door softly then walks over to Brooke's bedside again. She's turned on her side away from him and he can't tell if she is asleep or not.

"Brooke?" he whispers.

She moves slightly and then she is facing him once more.

"You should try to sleep," he tells her softly.

"I've tried; I can't," she says to him; her voice was a little shaky.

_Your body feels so gentle and my passion rises high_

_You're loving me so easy, you're wish is my command_

_Just hold me close and love me, tell me it won't end_

_Mmm feels so right, feels so right._

He looks at her with his eyes full of concern. She looks like she wants to say something, but she is biting her lip in hesitation; seemingly questioning herself on whether to speak or not. She waits another second before she says another word.

"Will you lay with me?"

He can barely hear her, but he does.

"Are you sure?" he asks her.

She only nods; the action becoming a quick favorite of hers.

Lucas is still standing next to her; he hasn't moved yet.

"I don't want to hurt you," he tells her honestly.

"You won't; I just want to feel safe again; and you've always made me feel safe Luke," she's never told him that before, but honestly she just wants him to crawl into the hospital bed with her and wrap his strong, protective arms around her waist. She wants him to tell her that everything will be okay, even though so much of her is telling her that it won't be.

He looks at her with a look of curiosity in his blue orbs, not sure what to do.

"Please?" she sounds so scared.

He waits. He thinks. He doesn't want it to get awkward, even more so than it already has been between them since that night after Tric. He couldn't escape the feeling that he felt whenever they were around one another. Regardless, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and walked around to the other side of the bed and Brooke moved over, enough for him to slip into the bed with her. He kicked of his shoes before doing so and then got as comfortable as he could as he lay next to the brunette. She moved, trying to get comfortable again, now that there was another person in the bed with her. She found a spot and turned back on her side facing Lucas. Her head was next to his on the pillows and she moved the blanket to cover the both of them. She closed her eyes and tried desperately to drift off to sleep, but for some reason her body wouldn't allow it; even though she was exhausted. She opened her eyes and found Lucas looking at her; his blue eyes burning holes into her face.

"What?" she asked, self-conscious.

She wasn't stupid; she knew he was looking at the bruises on her once porcelain skin.

'_He must think I look like a freak.'_

She thought; then the answer he returned with made her look up at him.

"You'll always be my Pretty Girl Brooke Davis; I don't want you thinking otherwise."

He shocked her; stunned her, to say the utmost least.

She looked down; another few tears began to form in her saddened eyes.

He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the forehead, catching her off-guard.

"Thanks."

_Feels so right._

_Ah, you feel so right baby..._

That was her response. She didn't know what else to say to him. She moved in and laid closer against the blonde boy. She could feel his breath against her forehead now, as her head was right under his chin. She moved her arm out from under the white blanket that rested on top of them and went to grab his hand. She pulled it towards her and laid it across her waist. Then she couldn't help, but to intertwine her fingers with his as both of their hands, now linked together, rested securely on her hip.

There was a moment of silence; a semi-comfortable silence that Brooke couldn't feel safer in.

She knew Lucas wasn't asleep after ten minutes passed, simply because she could feel him rubbing those calming circles in her palm once more.

She looked up and he looked down at her, feeling the movement. She stared at him for only a second before she leaned up slowly and placed a light and sweet kiss on Lucas' lips. It was so light; just a brush of flesh, that Lucas couldn't tell if it had been real or not, but what she spoke next assured him that it had in fact been real. He looked down into her dark circled eyes, with glints of question and wonder in his own.

"I couldn't help myself," she answered his stares.

He smiled at her, and then pulled her head back under his chin with his free hand.

It was only minutes before the brunette found the sleep that her inner self desired.

When Lucas could hear her breathing even out and her heart begin to slow, he too found himself drifting off to a deep sleep. He held Brooke tightly against him; their intertwined hands staying linked the entire time.

_Feels so right._

_Ah, you feel so right baby..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** How was it? And please be honest and leave a review, because I've been wondering how I'd go about the attack; I didn't want it to be anything like how it was in the show. Did I pull it off? Let me know! I won't be updating 'til after Thanksgiving, so I wanted to get this chapter out before I left for my break. Have a great holiday guys and stay safe! =)


	16. Count On Me

**A/N:**Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter; I got 15 "official" reviews and 2 emails from non-site members; Thanks so much guys! It's great to know that I have such loyal and amazing reviewers; you guys are so kind and you make me want to continue writing. I especially want to thank Jenn, because without you I wouldn't know what to do with myself half of the time; thanks girly! The song used in this chapter is "Count On Me," and it is by Default. Enjoy! And please leave a review, good or bad. =)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;) **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I know that life ain't always good to you._

_I've seen exactly what it's put you through_

_Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you_

_You got to thinking there was no way out_

_You started sinking and it pulled you down_

_It may be tough you've got to get back up_

_Because you know that life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_You can count on me_

_Cause' I will carry you till you carry on_

She awoke for the second day in a row to blinding light; however the light today wasn't from sunshine; it was from the fluorescent lighting above her. She blinked her eyes open several times then opened them completely, realizing that she was not in her bedroom or any bedroom for that matter. She was in a hospital room, and she absolutely hated hospitals. She tried sitting up, but felt a sharp pain in her chest and abdomen. She also felt an arm around her waist and when she turned her head slightly, she saw that the arm belonged to Lucas.

She went to wake him, slightly patting him on his shoulder.

"Luke?" Brooke whispered in a raspy voice.

It took a few more attempts at trying to wake him, but when she finally was able to, he sat up in the somewhat small hospital bed with a confused and tired expression gracing his face.

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I was uncomfortable," she said quietly and hesitantly.

"It's okay; are you okay? Do you need anything?" he asked her worriedly.

"I could use a time machine to go back to two days ago," she tried to joke, but her voice cracked and faltered and her attempt at a smile turned into a frown and she had a broken look in her eyes once again.

"I'm sorry Brooke," Lucas told her sincerely, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

"Stop saying that, it's not going to make it better," she somewhat snapped at him, pushing his hand away.

He sighed sort of deeply before climbing out of the hospital bed that he had shared with the brunette.

"Where are you going?" she asked, not wanting him to leave, "I'm sorry I snapped at you; I know you're trying to help, I just-I, I…"

"Hey," he began, leaning towards her. He grabbed hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers.

She looked up at him with glassy eyes. She looked as though she would begin to shed tears at any moment.

"I'm here, okay? I'm not going anywhere; I promise." He gave her hand a slight squeeze to reassure her of his promise.

She nodded once and then the tears fell; not from the sadness and hurt within her, but relief; relief that Lucas was there.

"I will be right back though, okay? I just want to go get a doctor to check on you alright?" he asked her.

"Okay," she replied.

"Okay." He stated. He let go of her hand slowly and then reached down to place a tender kiss on her forehead. He smiled slightly and then walked out of the room and across the hall to the nurses' station.

He was gone for all but a minute before he came back in with a nurse.

_Anytime you need someone_

_Somebody strong to lean on_

_Well you can count on me_

_To hold you till the healing is done_

_And every time you fall apart_

_Well you can hide here in my arms_

_And you can count on me_

_To hold you till that feeling is gone_

The 5'4'' older blonde walked over to Brooke's bedside. The nurse looked to be in her thirties, perhaps, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She checked Brooke's IV and morphine drip. She then checked her pulse and blood pressure.

"Looks like you're doing a lot better today Ms. Davis; Dr. Copeland will be in, in a few minutes to go over everything with you; if he has no objection then you'll most likely be able to go home today, alright?" She explained to Brooke.

Brooke nodded in response.

The friendly nurse smiled softly at the brunette and then turned to leave the room; closing the door quietly behind her.

Another few minutes passed in slight comfortable silence and then Dr. Ethan Copeland entered the room in his white lab coat and he had a stethoscope around his neck. He held a clipboard and file in his hand.

"Morning guys," he greeted Brooke and Lucas; he had a genuine look of sympathy playing on his face; but Brooke hated sympathy. She didn't need pity. And she certainly didn't want it.

"Hey," Lucas said to him, nodding in his direction.

"Hi," was Brooke's almost inaudible answer.

"How are you feeling today?" Dr. Copeland asked Brooke as she struggled slightly to stay sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Okay, I guess; my chest hurts though and my throat is really dry; I'm really tired," she answered him, finally giving up on trying to sit up. She laid back and rested her head against the pillows behind her.

"That's to be expected; you have two fractured ribs, which will take a few weeks to heal properly; the bruising should disappear in a few days time; as for the dry throat, that is just a symptom from all of the pain medication and the morphine; when you go home, I highly recommend drinking plenty of fluids…water, teas, juices are helpful; Get as much sleep as possible and just take it easy, okay?" he explained all of the information to her and his recommendations. He wrote a few notes down in the file on his clipboard; used a highlighter twice and then from Brooke's view on the bed, it looked like he had circled something in her chart.

"So, will I be able to go home today, then?" Brooke asked curiously after a moment or so.

"Yes; all of your tests came back, no brain or spinal cord damage from being thrown down, vital organs…lungs, stomach, liver and kidneys are all in tact; no permanent bruising; negative for internal bleeding; you do have a slight concussion; I'll prescribe some Vicodin for the head pain and to help you sleep and Percocet for the ribs and stomach pain; make sure you eat and drink something before and after you take the pills though; and take them as prescribed; we don't want you in here again for stomach poisoning, alright?"

She nodded in understanding.

"Is there anyone you can stay with for a few days; help you get back on your feet?" Ethan asked without looking at her; he was writing the prescriptions for her medications.

"Oh, uhm," Brooke looked down, wondering if she should call Haley or Milicent.

"She can stay with me; I'll take care of her," Lucas spoke up before Brooke had the chance to voice the idea of calling one of her close girlfriends.

"No, I can call Haley; you've done enough Luke," Brooke told him nicely. He had done more than enough actually and she felt bad and didn't want to intrude on him and Hadley.

"I know what you're thinking Brooke, and you won't be a burden; I don't mind, really," he told her sincerely.

"But-"

"You're staying with me…and that's final," he told her; he wasn't going to budge on this.

"Okay, good," Ethan commented, writing another quick thing in Brooke's chart and then he closed it, "I will go get a nurse to help you change and draw up some discharge papers for you to sign."

"Okay," Brooke replied to the both of them. She knew better than to argue with Lucas when he had made up his mind; but truth be told, she was glad that he wanted her to stay with him; because she didn't feel truly safe anywhere else.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Dr. Copeland stated. He smiled lightly at the two before him and then stepped out of the room, closing the door behind his exit.

Brooke sat still against the pile of pillows behind her and was quiet for a few moments. She was wondering if she should talk Lucas into letting her stay with Haley; as safe as she may feel with Lucas around, she wasn't sure if she should intrude on him; he did have a baby to take care of and he didn't need her adding on to the stress.

While her inner-self dealt with it's confliction, Lucas could see the questioning expression on her face.

"Brooke?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his and then he continued.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sure; why?" she answered him, but the look of deep thought didn't leave her worried face.

"You're brooding; that's supposed to be my job," he teased slightly, before turning serious again, "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking," she replied.

"About?" Lucas pushed.

She hesitated, wondering if she should continue; she waited a moment before going on.

_I wonder why nobody's waiting on you_

_I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times_

_I'd love to be the light that finds you_

_I see a silver lining on your cloud_

_I'll pick you up whenever you fall down_

_Just take my hand and I will help you stand_

_Because you know that life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_You can count on me_

_'Cause I will carry you till you carry on_

"I'm just, thinking that maybe, I should call Haley or Milicent; see if I can stay with them for a few days; I know you offered, but you really have done a lot for me lately, and you have Hadley to think about; I don't want to be another stress factor in your life Luke."

"Brooke," he started, "You're not going to be a stress factor; I want you to stay with me; I already told you that I'm not taking no for an answer, so let's just quit this back and forth squabble because you and I both know that you're just going to end up at my place anyway; whether you want to or not."

She cocked her head slightly at him, not believing that he really just said all of that to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked him after a moment.

"Yes," he told her honestly.

She thought for a minute and then realized that she really was fighting a lost cause; Lucas could be as stubborn as she could be sometimes, if not more.

"Okay; Thank-you," she said to him sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me; but you're welcome," he said to her just as a nurse walked in. It was the blonde from earlier and in her hands, she carried a pair of grey sweats along with a white t-shirt and a simple grey sweatshirt.

"Here ya go Ms. Davis; You can change into these, while Dr. Copeland draws up your release papers," the blonde woman says to Brooke, she then turns to Lucas, "You can wait outside while she changes honey."

Lucas nods in understanding, before stepping out of the room.

_Anytime you need someone_

_Somebody strong to lean on_

_Well you can count on me_

_To hold you till the healing is done_

_And every time you fall apart_

_Well you can hide here in my arms_

_And you can count on me_

_To hold you till that feeling is gone_

As he waits in the hallway, the blonde nurse helps Brooke change into the plain hospital clothes. The woman is gentle, as she helps Brooke with the white t-shirt, being careful of the injuries in Brooke's ribs and other parts on the front of her torso.

Moments pass and the nurse retrieves Lucas from outside just as Dr. Copeland is walking towards the room. When he enters he walks over to Brooke.

"Here is the prescription receipt for your medications; they should be ready at the pharmacy in about a half hour; and remember what I told you, to follow the instructions exactly as they say on the packaging and to drink plenty of fluids; try to get a lot of rest too, alright?" he says to Brooke, who nods in reply.

Dr. Copeland hands a pen to Brooke, as well as the familiar clipboard from earlier. She signs her discharge papers and then she is ready to go.

Minutes later, Brooke is downstairs and outside. Lucas has pulled his red mustang up in front of the hospital's entrance and is now helping Brooke get in his car. He's careful; very careful; as though one wrong move could break her, and in the sense that's true. Brooke finds a comfortable position in the front seat, as Lucas gently wraps the seat belt around the brunette's waist to buckle her in securely.

He closes the door softly and then thanks the orderly who had helped him with Brooke. He smiles gratefully at the young intern before walking around the mustang to the driver's side. He gets in, closes the door, buckles up and then drives off.

The car ride is silent; comfortably quiet; the only sounds generating are the purr of the car and the soft background of Lucas' iPod playing out of the car speakers.

Brooke can hear the bass of the All American Rejects playing; their newest single "Gives You Hell," rings in her ears and the chorus burns a hole in her head.

"_**When you see my face, hope it gives you hell; hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell; hope it gives you hell…"**_

The lyrics overtake her mind; not really paying any attention to anything else going on around her. She hears Lucas when he asks her if she's okay, but she doesn't answer; what a stupid question.

She's out of it for a minute, wondering how these next few days, weeks, months will go. She is thinking of all of the endless scenarios, but is pulled out of her thoughts by Lucas' hold on her left hand resting in her lap. He holds it tight, but gentle and gives her small hand a reassuring squeeze. She turns her face slightly and looks at him with hollow eyes, not sure of what to say in that moment.

He doesn't burden her with the heavy questions and she's grateful. He squeezes once more.

"I was going to go to the grocery store, pick up some things for you and then run to the drug store to get your medicine; did you want to tag along or do you want me to drop you off at home?" he asks her. When he says 'home' she knows he means his house, but doesn't find herself correcting him.

"I'll come with," she answers.

"You're sure?" he asks.

"Yeah; I can't be alone right now."

"Alright," he says to her, understandingly, as he turns left at the next traffic light in the direction of the grocery store.

It's about a half mile down the road when Lucas pulls into the parking lot of the Giant food store. He parks near the front, but doesn't get out of the car when he cuts the engine.

"Are you sure you want to come in?" he asks her carefully.

She thinks for a second before replying with a simple yes. She looks down for a brief second and notices the black aviator sunglasses on the dash of Luke's mustang. She reaches for them and holds them in her small hands.

"Can I borrow these please?" she asks in a small and fragile tone.

"Of course," he tells her.

She places the big sunglasses on her face and the dark lens and rims cover Brooke's bruises and the cuts above her eyebrow. She lets out a sigh and then unbuckles her seatbelt. Lucas gets out of the car and meets her at her door to help her out. He takes a gentle hold on her arm and hand and she lifts herself up slowly.

_So you can live today_

_Seems so long to yesterday_

_Keep on counting on me_

_To carry you till you carry on_

_Carry on_

_You know that life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_You can count on me cause_

_I will carry you till you carry on_

"You feel okay?" he asks her, as they begin walking towards the store entrance.

She nods, but doesn't say anything. She doesn't even know if he saw the gesture, but she doesn't seem to really care. She enters the store with Lucas at her side and takes a slightly deep breath. She knows what she would look like to everyone else on the outside if it weren't for Lucas letting her use his shades. If only they could see her insides. They'd cringe. She felt broken. Torn. Confused and angrier than she has ever been. She doesn't want to shed any more tears, simply because she doesn't know if she has that many left. It's been like a water works factory fest this weekend. As much as she hates it, a single tear escapes her right eye and it starts it's trek down her cheek. Lucas notices this immediately and goes to stand closer to her. She absentmindedly takes his left hand in her right as they walk down the cookies and crackers aisle; their fingers automatically entwining with the others.

Lucas has a cart that he is now pushing with one hand. Brooke didn't even see him take one from the cart area. He stops walking and she stops along with him, still firmly grasping his hand. Lucas reaches forward and takes a box of saltines down from the shelf in front of them. It flatters her that after all this time, he still remembers what kinds of food she likes; which snacks comfort her and which things disgust her.

The two young people continue up and down the aisles. Brooke's not paying enough attention to see which items Lucas is placing in their cart. She only sees which things he has chosen for her when they make their way up to the checkout lines. Lucas leads her and pushes the metal cart to cashier number twelve; they're number three in line.

She sees the saltines from before, but now other items join the box of carbs. There are two containers of ice cream; of course, and when she reads the labels, a slight smile appears on her lips; there is cookie dough and butter pecan; her two favorites.

_Anytime you need someone_

_Somebody strong to lean on_

_Well you can count on me_

_To hold you till the healing is done_

_And every time you fall apart_

_Well you can hide here in my arms_

_And you can count on me_

_To hold you till that feeling is gone_

Next to the freezer products are two boxes of green herbal tea, a container of Tropicana orange juice, a bottle of Minutemaid apple juice. There is a small bundle of bananas, a produce bag of apples, a bag of grapes and plastic box of strawberries. Her favorite cereals are in the cart as well; Lucky Charms, honey nut Cheerios and Applejacks. There are two fresh gallons of milk and some frozen meat packages in there, probably hamburger and some steaks for dinner for throughout the week. Brooke can also see the big container of Huggies on the bottom of the cart, for Hadley. Lucas even tossed some Elle and Vogue into the cart for her.

She's shocked. Shocked that he would do all of this for her; that he cares about her this much. It makes her heart flutter for one brief second at the thought of something more; that maybe he isn't only doing what he is because he feels that he has to. Maybe there is something more.

Her mind immediately snaps back to reality when Lucas lets go of her hand to put everything in the cart up onto the conveyor belt.

Brooke closes her mind off again and she stares aimlessly. She doesn't even notice that she is back in Lucas' car until she hears that familiar purr of the mustang once more. The sound is kind of calming to the brunette and soon her eyes have closed and she has fallen asleep.

_Remember life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_That you can count on me to_

_Hold you till that feeling is gone…_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** What did you think of it guys? Please let me know. I hope this chapter was good enough for you. Please leave a review. I'm on break right now from school and don't have to go back for my spring semester until January 12th, 2009…SO, that means that I have basically another month to update this story as much as I want…depending on the amount of reviews I get though. You need to leave reviews, because I am not Edward Cullen and I do not know what you all are thinking. ;) I love you guys mucho! =)


	17. Hope For The Hopeless

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. I hope you like it enough to review. The song used in this chapter is "Hope for the Hopeless," by A Fine Frenzy. Big thanks to Jenn, for always helping me around my writer's block. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;) **

---

_Stitch in your knitted brow_

_And you don't know how_

_You're gonna get it out_

_Crushed under heavy chest_

_Trying to catch your breath_

_But it always beats you by a step, all right now_

It was dark, no doubt about it. No light was visible except for the streetlight right outside the window. On the floor is where she lain in a fetal position. She was scared, obviously, but the darkness wasn't what scared her. The shadowed figure standing near her frightened her terribly. She wanted to cry out loud. She wanted to scream out for someone to help her, but she couldn't seem to find her voice. She was in her bed; not really her bed, but the bed in the guest room of Lucas' house. When the tears came, she wasn't surprised; she let them fall freely. The shadow came closer, inching towards her. She closed her eyes immediately, too afraid to look the figure in the face. Her eyes closed tighter, like they had been glued shut and when she felt a light touch on her knee, she found her voice and let out a loud yelp of fear. She moved away from the touch and crept further into the bed, under the blankets; her only form of security. She shrieked once more.

Then she sat up in the bed and opened her eyes.

She was awake and she could tell it was morning by the light of the breaking dawn creeping its way through the blinds.

She shook, almost convulsively, the tears still streaming. It was just a dream. Another horrible and continuous nightmare. She could feel the slight beads of sweat on her forehead and above her eyebrows. Her cheeks felt flushed, and she was suddenly very hot.

In only seconds, Lucas had speed walked into the guest room. He was shirtless in a pair of navy blue pajama pants. He didn't hesitate at all as he walked straight to the bed and climbed in next to Brooke. She flinched when Lucas pulled on her arm to lay her down, but he continued the action anyway and pulled her to him as soon as she was lying down. She sobbed from the memories stored away in her mind and shook frighteningly at the vivid realism of her nightmare. Lucas wrapped a strong and protective arm around her immediately and held her against his bare chest. He felt her hot tears splatter onto his arm, but didn't loosen his grip. Brooke sobbed harder and he only held her tighter. She leaned against him, for only the hundredth time since she had been out of the hospital. Her shaking ceased eventually, but Lucas didn't let go. Instead, he nestled his head near her ear.

"Shh…Shh, I'm right here; you're okay."

His words were comforting and he kept his head on her shoulder near her ear. He pressed a gentle kiss on the side of her head and soon she was out.

This was how the past few days had been.

_Making the best of it_

_Playing the hand you get_

_You're not alone in this_

Four days to be exact. Four days. That's how long it had been since Brooke was released from the hospital. She was still at Lucas' house, of course. She was staying in the room that used to be Karen's, way back when the gang was still in high school; but since Karen and Andy got married Karen had handed over the house to Lucas. Since then the old bedroom had been turned into a guest room. And now it was Brooke's bedroom for the time being.

Even though Brooke had fallen asleep, Lucas wasn't surprised.

This was how the days would go about. She would be fine, to some degree, during the day and at night during dinner she seemed okay, but as soon as she fell asleep, the progress seemed to slip away. Brooke would wake up in the middle of the late night or in the earliest of the mornings, screaming and crying, usually always at the same time, and she would be scared to no end. Her screams weren't normal either; they weren't the kind where you screamed with a group of friends in a haunted house, or on the newest roller coaster at Six Flags. You could immediately notice the fear behind the shriek. Fear. Pain. A feeling of being alone. But Brooke wasn't alone. Every single time she woke up screaming, Lucas was in the bed next to her, holding her and trying to calm her down.

It was like playing one of your most favorite songs on your iPod and it was on repeat.

These nights of living hell in Brooke's eyes were on repeat. And they didn't seem like they'd be ending anytime soon.

_There's hope for the hopeless_

_There's hope for the hopeless_

_There's hope_

It was the same like any other morning. Brooke always seemed to wake up first. She'd look around at her surroundings and then see Lucas lying next to her. His arm would still be draped over her stomach, gently and protectively, just like the previous days. She'd feel relieved that he was there, but then the guilt would wash over her like water from a shower spray. She felt bad that he was always trying to "save" her as he once called it, but he was relentless when it came to helping the brunette. He usually never left her side, except to go to the high school to coach the Ravens; which by the way, were going to the state championship game this coming weekend, which was only one day away.

Lucas and Nathan were required to go of course, as was Skills. Haley and Brooke would be accompanying them, along with Rachel. Her and Skills had developed an interesting friendship, more along the lines of benefiting rather than befriending. The two kids would then be staying with Deb for those three days, from Friday afternoon until Sunday evening. Today was Thursday; they'd be leaving tomorrow.

Brooke thought about this weekend, as Lucas lay asleep next to her. She wasn't sure if she should go; she wanted to just stay curled up in bed the entire time, but Haley had convinced her otherwise the day after her release from the hospital; Haley had thought that it might be good to get away from the small town for a few days; Brooke agreed with that.

As thoughts of the upcoming days moved through Brooke's mind, Lucas moved slightly next to her, stirring in his slumber. He tightened his arm, the one around Brooke's waist, when he felt her try to escape the bed. She always tried this, this escape thing, but Lucas always caught her and didn't let her go.

Brooke tried slipping out of his grasp once more, but his hold on her was too strong for Brooke to get out of.

"It's too early, and I know you're tired, so stop fighting me and just go back to sleep," he murmured, slightly out of it.

"But…"

"No; you say the same thing every damn day; you're not making things awkward, I'm comfortable, you're warm and we're both tired, so please, please stop feeling guilty and go back to sleep Pretty Girl," he told her; his eyes were still closed and his arm was still draped over her.

"Fine," she gave in; just like the last few days.

They woke up from their short time of sleep and got out of bed three hours later. It was about 8:30 in the morning and Lucas didn't have to be at the gym until later that afternoon; the Ravens had a short practice before the State Championship game this weekend.

Brooke followed the routine of every day that she had been staying at Lucas' house. She took a quick shower, which was anything but normal for her and changed into the same thing she usually always wore nowadays; dark blue jeans and t-shirts. She was always wearing Luke's t-shirts too; his basketball ones or old concert tees that Lucas had collected over the years. Brooke was fitting a black AC/DC shirt at the moment.

When she walked into the kitchen Lucas saw her clothes and looked confused, as he did every morning since Brooke had been here with him and Hadley.

"Brooke, it's a hundred degrees outside; we're in the beginning of summer and you're wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt, you're going to burn. What about a pair of shorts or some Capri pants or something, or a tank top? " He was deeply worried about her. It's like she wasn't Brooke Davis anymore. She was just a girl that looked like Brooke, but didn't talk or act like her. She was different and it was at times like these that Lucas didn't know how to help her.

_Cold in a summer breeze_

_Yeah, you're shivering_

_On your bended knee_

_Still, when you're heart is sore_

_And the heavens pour_

_Like a willow bending with the storm, you'll make it_

"I'll be okay," she told him, just like every other day. Her voice was quiet and hollow; the warmth of her eyes long gone and her once irresistible dimples had been hidden away since the accident.

Lucas sighed deeply, not caring that Brooke heard his sound of disappointment.

She looked at him with those same eyes, but didn't say anything. He could see that she was disappointed in herself.

"I'm going to go take Hadley over to Nate and Hale's; are you coming or staying?" he asked her in a flat tone.

It was obvious that he was frustrated. Anyone would be at this point. He thought Brooke had been doing relatively well and making some decent progress, but it was a lie. The nightmares held up that progress; it was like they were the cause of a traffic jam on some insanely busy highway and nothing and no one could get through the mess.

"I'll go I guess," she responded, but didn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't. Because if she did, than she knew she would lose it. Lose it completely and break down. But maybe that was what she needed, an excuse to just breakdown and let it all out. Just lay it all out on the table for the world to see.

"Fine," he stated plainly, not even looking at her anymore; it was too hard. Too painful.

They didn't speak at all in the car. The only sounds audible were those of Hadley gurgling to herself in the backseat.

Once they arrived to his brother's house, Lucas killed the engine and got out of the car. He went to pull up his seat to retrieve his daughter, but Brooke beat him to it, moving her own on the passenger's side.

"I'll get her," she said softly.

"Okay." Their conversing ways had become smaller and smaller. More distant even.

Brooke didn't say anything else as she reached into the back of the Mustang and unbuckled Hadley out of her car seat. She picked the little girl up and Hadley immediately relaxed in Brooke's arms and rested her small head against the brunette's chest. Brooke held her close and didn't loosen her grip at all.

"I'll get her bag," Lucas stated quietly, referring to the baby bag on the floor of the back seat.

Brooke didn't say anything else as she walked up the path to the front door of her friend's elegant house. She rang the doorbell once and waited somewhat impatiently until finally the door swung open, revealing Haley on the other side with a small and comforting smile playing on her lips.

"Hey guys," she greeted them.

"Hi," Brooke mumbled.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said to his sister-in-law. Haley smiled once more at them and then opened the door wider for them to enter into the foyer.

Lucas allowed Brooke to walk in first, then followed them in. Haley closed the door behind them quietly.

_Running against the wind_

_Playing the cards you get_

_Something is bound to give_

"So, what's up guys?" Haley asked them before turning to Luke, "You excited for the big game B.I.L.?"

"I think nervous would be a better term for use," Lucas replied with a half smile.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine; you'll win no doubt," Haley assured. She then turned to Brooke.

"Hey Tigger," she said quietly.

Brooke half-smiled in reply.

Haley knew that it would take sometime for Brooke to finally start talking to everyone; just like it did for the past four days. Brooke needed to feel comfortable; not forced or rushed.

Haley turned her attention to her niece who was playing with a lock of Brooke's hair.

"Hello gorgeous, you're getting bigger every day girly," she cooed to the baby, who was more a toddler rather than a baby. Hadley was close to two-years old.

"Aailee!" Hadley called out to her aunt. She mispronounced her name; forgetting the 'H' at the beginning.

"Hi sweetie!" Haley said to her with a bigger smile on her face. It was hard not to smile around Hadley; she was too cute and innocent no to.

Hadley reached her arms out to Haley, and Haley happily picked the little girl up and out of Brooke's arms. Once Haley held her, Hadley wrapped her little hand around Haley's neck and gave her a tight hug.

"Well, thank-you for that," Haley said to her niece, who reached back for Brooke after hugging Haley. The darker brunette than handed the baby back over to Brooke.

"So, what are you guys up to? Anything special?" Haley asked Brooke and Lucas as they all walked towards the kitchen.

"Not really," Lucas replied, knowing that Brooke wouldn't say much to anything.

"You guys are so boring," Haley teased.

"We're boring?" Lucas asked her dumbfounded, "I doubt that."

Neither of them had noticed that Brooke had separated herself from them and had walked out the door to the backyard.

Haley looked on curiously, but knowingly.

"How's she doing?" she asked Lucas, genuinely concerned.

"I thought she was doing better, but that vote of confidence disappears with each new day," Lucas told her honestly.

"What do you mean? Is she still having those nightmares?" Haley asked. The two of them now sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah; last night seemed to be the worst, but I can't get her to talk about them. She is just so distant, and I can't blame her, because of what she's been through, but I just want her to talk about it; open up a little bit, ya know?"

_There's hope for the hopeless_

_There's hope for the hopeless_

_There's hope_

_There's hope_

_There's hope_

"You just have to give her some time Luke. She was attacked and almost violated in the most unthinkable way; she's not just going to bounce back so quickly after going through something like that. She'll talk about it eventually, you just have to be patient."

"I know that, but…I just want to help her Hales, but it's like she won't let me. Her and I have always had a difficult time opening up to each other during high school, I know you remember what it was like after Keith, and I…I just, it devastates me that Brooke is going through something as terrible as this. She doesn't deserve this, no one does. I don't know what to do. She barely talks at all. She refuses to wear clothing suitable for the temperature; I know she's blazing in those jeans and that t-shirt right now outside; she won't listen to me and it's like she's a mute half of the time. The only person she acts happy around is Hadley and even that is a stretch. I feel like I'm at the end of my rope Hales, like there's nothing left for me to do in this situation."

"I know how you feel Luke; Nathan was almost the exact same way after his accident. Even though there was still a chance that he could walk, he closed himself off. He found refuge in the darkness and maybe that's what Brooke needs to do. She's scared Lucas. She thinks that what happened to her on Sunday is going to happen again and that terrifies her; she's afraid that you or anyone else won't be there then to save her. She just needs reassurance. Maybe she's finding her refuge in Hadley, because Hadley doesn't ask the difficult questions.

Just keep doing what you're doing; that's all any of us can do. Brooke just needs to believe that we aren't going to abandon her to leave her fending for herself. She's strong and independent, but she's also human Luke. She has her weaknesses and this, this incident is making those fears become a reality. You've hurt her before and maybe she needs to find the strength in herself to believe that you aren't going anywhere this time."

"But I'm not going to hurt her; and I'm certainly not going to abandon her," Lucas defended himself.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that Lucas; no offence buddy, but your track record with Brooke isn't that great," Haley told him, half serious, half jokingly.

"Thanks for reminding me Hales," Lucas stated.

"I'm sorry but you know I'm right; you can't push her Luke and you can't force a quick recovery, it has to happen at Brooke's pace, at her own accord. "

"And what do I do until then?" he asked warily.

"Just be the amazing guy that you are; the great friend that you've always been."

During the entire conversation, neither Lucas nor Haley had noticed Brooke listening through the half open back door.

_There's hope._

---

**A/N: **Please leave a review and let me know how the chapter was. I love reading your guys' comments; they make me smile. Special thanks to all of my reviewers for the last chapter; you guys are truly amazing! :)

_**brookenlucas4eva03**_

_**Jenn0615**_

_**AHJNKCES**_

_**Bazzle**_

_**sunshine**_

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**flipflopgal**_

_**april**_

_**tanya2byour21**_

_**diane**_

Thanks again guys! XoX


	18. Whisper

**A/N:** So, I decided to post another chapter because all of you are amazing! The song in this chapter is "Whisper," by A Fine Frenzy." Special thanks goes out to Jenn, for always being my go-to girl! Love you girly! Enjoy the chapter! =)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;) **

**---**

_Running the race_

_Like a mouse in a cage_

_Getting nowhere, but I'm trying_

_Forging ahead_

_But I'm stuck in the bed_

_That I made,_

_So I'm lying_

Brooke stood behind the half open door. The word stunned was an understatement. She had no idea the way Lucas truly had felt about everything that had been going on. That he really did care. Now she felt even more horrible than before. He was doing everything he could to help her and she was completely shutting him out. She didn't mean to close herself off, but she was scared, terrified even, like Haley had said. She didn't know how to open up about this. She wasn't sure where to begin.

Instead of bursting through the open door to yell at her two friends, she acted as though she didn't hear anything. She walked quickly through the doorway and Haley and Lucas looked up at her.

Lucas looked back down after seeing that it was her; he still couldn't look her in the eyes.

Haley noticed this and got up from her seat at the table and walked over to her close friend.

"Hey Brooke," Haley began; she then noticed that Hadley wasn't with the brunette, "Where's Hadley?"

"She's outside with Nathan and Jamie; they came in around the side of the house," Brooke replied softly.

"Oh, okay; do you want anything to drink?" Haley asked her, walking behind the counter.

"Uh, sure; water's fine," Brooke said quietly.

Haley didn't say anything in return, just walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of cold water. She handed it to Brooke with a light smile on her face.

"Thanks," Brooke whispered.

"No problem," Haley told her.

The darker brunette went back to the refrigerator a moment later to get three more bottles of the Dasani water.

"I'm just going to run these out to the kids and Nate; it's going to be a scorcher today," Haley explained.

"Yeah, I know," Lucas half-mumbled, thinking back to what he had told Brooke this morning, when she had entered the kitchen in the jeans and black tee.

"I'll be right back," Haley told her two friends, sending a warning glance at Lucas, which Brooke didn't see, but Lucas slightly frowned at.

When Haley walked out the back door, Brooke and Lucas were left alone in the kitchen. It was awkward, to say the least, after their conversation from this morning.

"So, are you still planning on going to the game this weekend?" Lucas asked after a moment.

"Oh, uhm, yeah. Yeah, I am. Haley thinks it might be good to get away for a few days, even if it is only to Charlotte; so do I," Brooke answered him.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Lucas told her.

"So, what were you and Hales talking about when I came in? I didn't interrupt did I?" she asked him, already knowing the answer to both questions.

She was hoping he would tell her the truth so that they could discuss it, but he didn't.

"No, we were just talking about the game; are you riding down with Hales?" he asked her.

'_Nice change of subject,' _she thought.

"Uh, yeah. My car is still at…" she drifted off, but Lucas finished for her.

"At the store?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she replied with a short nod.

"We can go get it, if you want, after we leave here. Your car is a lot bigger than Haley's Nissan Murano, so it would make more sense," Lucas told her carefully, not wanting to upset her.

"Okay," she whispered in response. If she was going to get anywhere with a recovery, she had guessed that the first place to start would be at the scene of it all.

She was happy when he had a look of surprise on his face, but she wouldn't let a spark of the emotion show in hers'.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah, got to get it back sometime right? Besides, my purse is still there and you've been paying for everything these past few days, so…" she told him.

"I don't mind, really," he said to her, now looking at her, but still not directly in her eyes.

"Yeah, but still," she stated, looking up at him. He looked away and it almost killed her right then and there. If this conversation was about a car and buying the groceries, then she didn't want to think of how their conversation would go later, when she brings up what he and Haley had been discussing earlier.

"Alright then, we can go later, after we leave here, yeah?" he asked her.

"Okay, that sounds good."

_But if you keep real close_

_Yeah, you stay real close_

_I will reach you._

_I'm down to a whisper_

_In a daydream on a hill_

_Shut down to a whisper_

_Can you hear me still?_

_Eager to please,_

_Trying to be what they need_

_But I'm so very tired_

_I've stopped trying to find_

_Any peace in my mind_

'_Cause it tangles the wires_

They were both silent after that and Brooke couldn't take it.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked quietly, but she was cut off then, when the back door opened and Haley and Nathan came walking in with Jamie; Nathan was carrying his niece.

"Hey guys!" Nathan greeted them, walking over to his brother and friend.

"Hi," Brooke said in a quiet voice; she sported a slight smile for Jamie and Hadley.

"Hey Aunt Brooke!" Jamie exclaimed, running over to his favorite aunt. He enveloped her in a huge hug with his small arms and then placed a kiss on her cheek when he pulled away.

"Hi handsome," Brooke told her godson.

"Hey Uncle Luke," Jamie said to Lucas, who smiled at him in return. Jamie than turned back to Brooke.

"How are you feeling Aunt Brooke? Any better?" Jamie asked her curiously.

"I'm gettin' there buddy," Brooke replied, with the same half smile.

"Good, I'm glad," Jamie said to her, before running into the living room. Moments later, the sound of Spongebob's voice could be heard on the big flat screen hanging on the living room wall.

"So, Brooke, how have you really been doing?" Nathan asked the brunette; he still held Hadley in his arms.

"I'm okay, I guess; just taking each day as they come," she tells him honestly.

"Yeah; It seems like you're doing well though, that's good," the younger Scott says to her.

"It seems that way," Lucas mumbles, thinking that no one could hear him, but Brooke does, and it takes everything she has to not start another round of tears.

Brooke looks at him, her eyes full of hurt, but still the blonde doesn't look at her.

_But if you keep real close_

_Yeah, you stay real close_

_I will reach you._

Lucas can feel Brooke's eyes on him and he knows at once that she had heard his statement. He doesn't meet her eyes, just sits there and looks everywhere except at Brooke.

Brooke turns her attention back to Nathan; for now she ignores the guilty feeling bubbling in her stomach.

"Yeah, some days are more difficult, but Lucas has been really supportive, so, I'm doing better than I thought I'd be," Brooke tells Nathan honestly. This time she doesn't look at Lucas, but he looks at her and she can feel it; his eyes burning holes into her.

"Well, that's good to hear," Haley cuts in, quickly glancing at Lucas. He seems to have a look of slight relief on his face. Haley just smiles.

"So, what are you guys up to today?" Nathan asks, changing the subject smoothly. He could feel the slight tension in the air.

"I have to go get my car from, uhm…my uh, my store," Brooke says with slight difficulty.

"Brooke, you don't have to do that. I told you we could take my car," Haley interjects.

"No, it's fine, plus my car is bigger, so that we'll have room for all of our bags, plus the guys are riding back with us, aren't you?" Brooke quickly glances at Lucas and than at Nathan.

"Yeah, but we don't have to; we wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable, it's not necessary," Nathan assures her.

"Nathan, really, it's fine; I have to go there eventually and this seems like a pretty good excuse, so it's okay," she tells him, now looking at him directly at him, so he believes her.

It's really not okay. She knows that as soon as she enters the store, she is going to have a very emotional breakdown, but she also knows that she needs to do this. It's the only way that she will recover from what has happened to her.

"Only if you're sure," Nathan says.

Brooke mustered up all of the confidence she could before saying, "I'm positive."

"Alright then," Nathan concludes. He throws her a comforting smile and then he heads to the living room to sit watch television with his son; he brings Hadley with him.

"After you get Brooke's car, are you guys coming back here for dinner or going back to Luke's house?" Haley asks both Brooke and Lucas. She walks over to the table where the two are sitting and she takes a seat across from Lucas, next to Brooke.

"Oh, uhm," Lucas begins. He wants to have dinner with his brother, sister-in-law and nephew, but he doesn't want to leave Brooke alone.

"We'll probably just head back to my place," he tells his childhood friend after a few seconds.

_I'm down to a whisper_

_In a daydream on a hill_

_Shut down to a whisper_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Still the sound,_

_It dies on my lips_

_To fade away_

_And to forget_

He hasn't had dinner with his family since the weekend of Jamie's birthday party and he misses spending time with them, but he gives up the breakfasts, lunches, dinners and movie nights to stay with Brooke, because she needs him. At least that is what he continuously tells himself.

Brooke notices the look in his eyes; she can still read him like a book, as he can with her. They have both been at Lucas' house since her stay at the hospital. This visit to the Scott family being one of only three in the past four days.

Brooke immediately feels guilty, knowing that she is the reason from him not spending any time with his family. He's made so many sacrifices for her; for her security, her recovery, and her well-being. The bubbling of guilt in her stomach grows bigger; now she really feels terrible.

Without thinking, the words come out of her mouth freely.

"Actually, uhm, we could probably do dinner here tonight, if you don't mind; I've missed your homemade Mac 'n' cheese Hales."

Haley and Lucas both look at Brooke with a look of pure surprise on their faces. Haley smiles after a moment.

"Mac 'n' cheese it is than," and Haley doesn't say anything else. She knows that what Brooke is doing isn't easy, but she does it for the sake of her friends and god kids, and for Lucas.

"Can't wait," Brooke tells her genuinely. A small smile creeps onto the brunette's face. And for a split-second, Brooke feels as though things are actually starting to look up, that maybe she will get better.

"We better go get your car," Lucas reminds her, standing up from the kitchen table. Brooke nods and stands up with him, as does Haley.

Haley grabs Brooke's arm gently and pulls the brunette to her in a warm embrace. Without Lucas noticing, Haley whispers into Brooke's ear, "I know that wasn't easy."

When the two women separate, Haley smiles gently at Brooke once more, and Brooke returns the gesture, before meeting Lucas on the other side of the table.

"I'll see you guys later," Haley tells them.

"Okay," Brooke states simply; her tone is quiet, but hopeful.

_I'm down to a whisper_

_In a daydream on a hill_

_Shut down to a whisper_

_Can you hear me, can you hear me still._

"Leaving Hadley here, that ok?" Lucas asks Haley before he and Brooke leave the house.

"Of course, she's in there with Nate and Jamie; Spongebob will keep her occupied until you get back," Haley tells them, nodding towards the living room.

"Okay, thanks buddy," Lucas tells Haley.

"No problem, I'll see you guys soon."

"Bye Hales," Lucas says to his close friend.

Lucas leads Brooke to the front door, and then they both walk outside to the red mustang parked in the driveway.

When they get in on their respectful sides, they buckle up and then Lucas starts the engine, backs out and heads in the direction of downtown.

The car ride is silent, a little awkward, but comfortable nonetheless.

"Thank-you," Lucas says to Brooke after a few quiet minutes.

Brooke looks at him questioningly.

"I know that what you did back there, it wasn't easy and I know that you would much rather just stay curled up in your bed back at my house and not interact with anyone, but regardless, it means a lot to me Brooke," he tells her with such sincerity that a few tears well in the corners of Brooke's eyes.

After a moment she finally responds.

"You're welcome."

It's such a simple answer, such a tiny little whisper, but he hears it and the words exchanged between the two are so strong that nothing else is needed; no other words are required for the conversation. They don't say anything more after that and it's comfortably quiet the rest of the drive to Brooke's store.

_I'm down to a whisper_

_In a daydream on a hill_

_Shut down to a whisper_

_Can you hear me, can you hear me still._

**---**

**A/N:** Please leave a review and let me know how the chapter was. I love reading your guys' comments; they make me smile. Special thanks to all of my reviewers for the last chapter; you guys are truly amazing! :)Thank-you for your continued support! =)

_**tanya2byour21**_

_**miralinda**_

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**diane**_

_**flipflopgal**_

_**brookenlucas4eva03**_

_**Jenn0615**_

_**Brucas10**_

_**ashley**_

_**Tess mtiv**_

Thanks again!

XoX


	19. Lift Me Up

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter for you. I have been on a writing spree so I will probably crank out three or four more chapters before I go back to school to start my second semester. The song used in this chapter is "Lift Me Up," by the wonderful Kate Voegele. As always, special thanks goes out to Jenn, for always being my go-to girl! Love you girly! Enjoy and please review! =)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;) **

---

_This road is anything but simple  
Twisted like a riddle I've seen high and I've seen low  
So loud, the voices of all my doubts  
Telling me to give up, to pack up and leave town_

_Even so, I had to believe  
Impossible means nothing to me, yeah_

It is only minutes until Lucas pulls up to Clothes Over Bro's and he parallel parks on the side of the road. He can see Brooke's black Ford Edge parked three spaces ahead.

He turns off the purring engine of his mustang and then turns to face Brooke.

"You sure about this?" he asks her one final time.

Brooke waits a moment before replying with a simple, "Yes."

Lucas doesn't say anything else as he gets out of his car and meets Brooke on the passenger's side. She too gets out and stands stiffly in front of the car.

"Brooke?" Lucas asks softly. He can tell that she is uncomfortable.

"I'm okay, really. I have to do this." She tells him with a slight shakiness in her voice.

He extends his hand for her to take and grabs it thankfully.

He leads her ten paces down the wide sidewalk and soon the two are standing at the entryway stairs of Brooke's store. Lucas walks up the steps first, Brooke still holding tightly onto his hand. All the awkwardness from earlier this morning has lifted and now he's the caring and thoughtful guy he was before.

They reach the top of the stairs and stand in front of the closed door for a few moments. When Lucas feels Brooke squeeze his hand, he takes that as his cue to keep going. Lucas reaches for the door handle and then he walks through the still unlocked door. He can feel Brooke's hold on him tighten in the slightest way, as the two now stand in the open entryway of the small boutique that once stood as a cafe. They both look around, surveying for any damage; there is minimal. Some clothes are strewn across the hard wooden floors. One of the creamy white couches is flipped over, as well as a dress mannequin.

Brooke doesn't move. Doesn't even flinch; she hardly breathes.

There are welled-up tears in the corners of her hazel eyes, but she doesn't let them fall; at least not yet.

She is still holding Lucas' hand; she realizes this when he takes a step in front of her and starts walking, gently dragging her along with him.

They now stand in front of the counter, facing the door that they had just entered through.

Neither Brooke nor Lucas speaks. They aren't sure what to say.

Minutes pass in an unbearable quiet and Brooke let's go of Luke's hand at this point.

_So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

When Brooke lets go, Lucas turns to face her, now realizing that the welled-up tears have begun to fall. He wastes no time in walking the few steps over to her and pulls her into him. His arms encircle her shoulders as hers slowly slink around his waist.

"It's coming back; it's all... that night...Luke..."

Her sobs are loud, but her voice cracks and breaks before she can even finish her statement.

"It's okay, Brooke, you're okay; it's all right, let it out, just let it all out," he tells her soothingly, not loosening his hold on her at all.

"I'm scared..." she tells him.

"You don't have to be; the police caught him that night, and he's locked up; he won't ever hurt you again, I promise; not while I'm here," he promises her in a confident voice, and for some reason she can't help, but to relax in his strong hold.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice is small and muffled as her head is against his chest; it's almost inaudible, but he hears her just fine.

"What on Earth could you possibly have to be sorry for?" he asks her, completely baffled by her statement.

By this point, Brooke is having an internal confliction with herself on whether or not to talk to Lucas about what she wanted to discuss. Her heart was telling her to go for it, that she needed to talk to him about it, but her head was saying to leave it alone.

She waited a few minutes, silently arguing with herself. She debated a little more, thinking on what she would say.

Finally, she decided on what to do.

It turned out that her heart had won over her mind.

"I heard what you said to Haley earlier," she began carefully, staying in his arms, her head still lying against his chest. Her voice was low and quiet, a little wary as she began. She could feel him tense a little in their embrace, but she continued, "I heard the entire conversation and I'm sorry that I made you feel so helpless. I'm so sorry."

More tears began to fall as she finishes her sentence. She waits to see if he'll say anything.

After a silent moment, he speaks.

"Brooke, none of that was meant for you to hear. Yeah, I'm not sure about how to help you, but what you heard, I wasn't...I didn't mean that you..."

He was unsure how to continue; how was he supposed to explain himself. Lucky for him, Brooke seemed to understand what he was trying to explain, and she finished his thought.

She started her explanation in strangled, muffled sobs.

_Somewhere, every body starts there  
I'm counting on a small prayer,  
Lost in a nightmare  
But I'm here, and suddenly it's so clear  
The struggle through the long years  
It taught me to outrun my fears  
_

_  
Everything worth having, oh  
Comes with trials worth withstanding_

"I know; I kept on pushing you away and I ignored your questions and I tried to ignore what had happened, and then...then I-I heard what you, what you a-and Haley were talking about and it all seemed more real and I just, I-I got scared...I got scared that I would have to relive everything...everything that happened, and that terrified me, so I figured if I pushed you and everyone else away that I would be okay, that I could somehow get around what happened. But I can't."

She was sobbing hard and uncontrollably now. She let it all out, just like he had said. She wasn't holding anything back now. She couldn't; not anymore. The past four days had been eating up the inside of her. She felt alone, and she hated that feeling. She needed someone to understand her; to fully understand where she was coming from. She should have been talking to Lucas, to Haley, Nathan, all of them four days ago. It was better late than never though.

"I had no idea, Brooke. You shouldn't be apologizing; I'm the one that kept trying to force a speedy recovery. I shouldn't have done that, I should have just let you come out of your shell in your own time. I'm sorry Brooke. I'm sorry that I couldn't prevent this from happening to you; sorry that I didn't talk to you first, I'm sorry for not being able to open up to you about Keith, the way you just opened up to me; I'm so sorry that I couldn't have been any better for you, the kind of guy that you deserved."

His arms tightened around her small frame, and he leaned his chin on the top of her head.

Brooke's tears continued to escape her now red eyes.

Lucas smiled lightly when he felt Brooke relax completely in his arms. He was finally getting his old Brooke back; his fiercely independent, brilliant, beautiful and brave Brooke Davis. She was finally talking to him; really talking. A full recovery for her was inevitable, now that she had started opening up about the attack.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, not really needing to say anything else. There would be plenty of time later for explanations and heart-to-hearts.

After another minute or so, Lucas pulled away slightly from the embrace he was in with Brooke. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were still red and swollen from all of the crying and heavy sobbing.

"What do you say, we get out of here for the day?" Lucas asked her, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"But what about my car?" she chuckled lightly.

"Nathan and I can get it later, after practice. I'll drive it back to my place and Nathan can follow me in my Mustang. Then we'll drive back for dinner in my car, okay?" he asked her, sharing his idea

"Okay," she tells him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he says to her kindly. His hand instantly finds hers once again when the two completely separate. They quickly get Brooke's purse and then walk back to where they entered some time ago.

They walk out the door, this time making sure it is locked securely, then they head up the street, back to Luke's car.

"Can we go back to your house for a bit?" Brooke asks Lucas once they are buckled in their seats.

"Sure, for what?" he answers with a question of his own.

"It's really hot and I'm sweating in this t-shirt," she answers hesitantly.

He chuckles, then starts the engine.

_So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

Brooke smiles softly; he hasn't really laughed in a while, and she realizes that it has probably been because of her; her sadness and anger.

"I'm waiting," she states plainly, as they drive up Main Street to Lucas' house.

"Waiting for what?" Her statement confuses him a little.

"For you to say 'I told you so,'" she answers.

"I'll be nice; I won't say that to you," he tells her.

"Oh, well, thanks," she says to him sarcastically.

He chuckles again, creating another smile on Brooke's lips.

It's quiet the rest of the drive to Lucas' house.

After going to Lucas' house, Brooke and Lucas head back to Nathan and Haley's place.

Haley immediately notices the change in Brooke's attitude, as well in her change of clothing. She's ditched the dark jeans and black t-shirt for a pair of light brown Bermuda shorts. She is also wearing a white camisole tank top with a red flowing blouse, with short sleeves, on over top. On the brunettes' feet is a red pair of flip-flops.

_Oh, lift me up  
Oh, lift me up  
Oh, lift me up  
Lift me up  
Lift me up  
Oh, Lift me up_

"Wow, Brooke you look great! What brought on this sudden change?" Haley asked curiously when Brooke and Lucas walked into hers and Nathan's kitchen. Lucas left the two girls alone so that they could talk; he went into the living room to spend a little time with his daughter, nephew and brother.

"So," Haley began, getting Brookes' attention.

Haley sat down on a stool in front of the marble counter in the enormous kitchen.

"So, what?" Brooke asked, taking a seat next to her friend.

"I'm guessing you and Lucas talked; you seem, more optimistic, a lot more hopeful than what you did this morning," Haley observed.

"Yeah, Lucas and I talked," Brooke told Haley.

"Well, what did you two talk about?" Haley asked.

"Well, for starters, I told him about how I heard the conversation that you both had earlier this morning," Brooke began, pausing slightly when a look of surprise came across Haley's face, "I told him how I was feeling and I apologized for making him feel helpless."

"Really?" Haley asked, after a quiet moment.

_Down and out is overrated  
And I need to be elevated  
Looking up is not enough  
No, I would rather rise above_

Brooke nodded a quick yes.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear all of that Tigger," Haley said to Brooke sympathetically.

Brooke waited a moment before continuing; she lowered her head a little bit before she spoke.

"It's okay Haley, really. I needed to hear it. I was hiding behind this mask of fear, and I was afraid to talk about anything real. I'm glad I overheard the two of you talking; maybe now I won't be so afraid."

"I'm proud of you Brooke; I really am. I knew you had the strength inside of you," Haley told the brunette.

Brooke revealed a small smile before looking back up at Haley.

"Thanks Hales; that really means a lot to me," Brooke told her softly.

After another quiet and comfortable moment passed, Haley spoke up again.

"So, is everything okay between you and Luke than?" Haley asked curiously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?" Brooke replied.

"You guys have just been acting weird lately; you've gotten closer," Haley told her.

"Yeah, we have; he's a good friend," Brooke said to Haley, with another smile on her face; a slightly wider smile than the previous ones.

Haley noticed, but didn't say anything. She'd wait to stir up some havoc when things were almost completely normal.

_So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun_

_  
Oh, oh, oh, just begun  
Lift me up, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah, now  
Oh, oh, lift me up  
Lift me up  
Lift me up _

---

**A/N:** Please leave a review and let me know how the chapter was. I love reading your guys' comments; they make me smile. Special thanks to all of my reviewers for the last chapter; you guys are truly amazing! :)Thank-you for your continued support! =)

Brucas10

_**pink5288**_

_**brookenlucas4eva03**_

_**diane**_

_**BDavisLScott23**_

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**Jenn0615**_

_**flipflopgal**_

Thanks again everyone!

XoX


	20. Collide

**A/N:**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter for you. I have been writing non-stop these past few days and I think this may be the longest chapter I've written yet. A few reviews in particular stuck out to me, and the feedback I've received for this story has been so amazing. You guys have no idea just how much your comments truly inspire me. I'm up to 160 reviews already, along with the many, many favorite author and story alerts I've gotten and we're only on chapter 20. I just wanted to say thanks, because honestly, I wouldn't have gotten this far with out you all. I love you guys.

The song used in this chapter is "Collide," by Howie Day. As always, special thanks goes out to Jenn, for always being there for me to vent ideas to! Love you girl! Enjoy and please review! =)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;) **

---

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

Friday came quicker than what the gang thought. It was close to three in the afternoon and the bus going to Charlotte was parked in front of Tree Hill High.

Lucas and Skills were out in front of the school's gym signing everyone in. Parents had come to say good-bye to their sons, who would play in the long-awaited game and their daughters, who would cheer the boys to a huge victory.

Nathan was loading everything up into the back of the bus; equipment and such. Haley and Brooke were standing in front of Brooke's car with Rachel; Nathan and Lucas had gone to retrieve it from Brooke's store just like Luke had said they would.

"So, how much does standing here bring back old memories?" Rachel asked after only a minute or so of standing; the girl was impatient to say the least, and her infamous smirk adorned the redhead's face.

"Very funny," Brooke muttered, really not wanting to re-hash the memories of her high school experience. There were just some memories that a girl wanted to forget.

"I'm serious Brookie-cookie; I mean think about everything that happened on this very quad, in these hallways; the fights, the making out, I mean really, how many times have I tried seducing Lucas in this school? Then there was the whole, time-capsule thing, and that was a huge bust; the shooting..." Rachel paused for a moment, remembering that day as if it were yesterday; she didn't let the memory linger that long though. It was gone in a flash. "And remember that fantasy boy draft...ahahahaa, you sleeping with Chris Keller was probably one of the highlights of my high school career, and let me tell you, I've had many of those."

Brooke huffed and sighed deeply, wanting so badly to lean across Haley and slap Rachel. The brunette loved the girl to death, but sometimes Rachel had a very bad habit of sticking her foot in her mouth, and quite frequently.

"So, is she annoying you as much as she's annoying me, 'cause I'm ready to hit her," Brooke said quietly to Haley; who was standing between Brooke and Rachel. They were waiting for the boys to finish up so that they could get going.

Haley let out a laugh; Brooke and Rachel together could be very entertaining. She let out another giggle before turning to reply to her friend.

"At least she didn't try to have sex with your husband, when you're pregnant with said husband's baby," Haley reminded the brunette.

"True," Brooke stated quietly. The thought of Haley slapping Rachel when she was pregnant with Jamie popped into her head; it was the same memory from when her and Lucas had caught Rachel and Skills in the moon bounce together at Jamie's party a week ago.

"Yeah, that was a good night," Haley began, reminiscing, "It was great until the sex tape of you and my husband surfaced."

Haley's voice didn't sound angry or bitter though; she said it in a teasing tone.

"Okay, and we're leaving memory lane," Brooke stated, trying to change the subject.

"Relax Brooke, I'm not angry at you anymore, I've learned to laugh at the past," Haley assured her friend, placing a gentle hand on Brooke's left shoulder.

"Humph," Rachel snorted; the smirk was still stretched across her lips.

Haley and Brooke both turned to glare at the redhead; the smirk was gone in seconds.

"Hey!" Nathan called; the three girls turned their heads to the right to see Nathan waving them over. Skills and Lucas were standing beside raven-haired man.

Brooke, Haley and Rachel followed his call and walked over to the three guys. Skills immediately sauntered over to Rachel's side. He placed a hand on her hip and used his free hand to pull her towards him.

"Hello sexy," Skills said to her in her ear, after pulling her body against his.

"Hey," she purred flirtatiously.

They locked eyes for a second and then they were soon in the middle of a very lust-filled kiss; Their four friends standing only two feet away, were completely oblivious to the two now.

"Anyway," Haley started, looking away from the scene in front of her, "Everything settled?"

"Yep, we're already to go; the boys and girls are all signed in and are accounted for, the driver is explaining some new rules to the kids; our last away game, let's just say that things got a little out of hand with both the guys and the girls on the same bus," Nathan told his wife and friends.

"I don't want to know," Haley told her husband, lightly patting him on his chest.

Minutes later, the four were practically having to pry Rachel and Skills apart from their heated make-out session.

Brooke and Haley had to pull Rachel towards Brooke's car, while Nathan and Lucas dragged Skills up on to the bus.

The drive to Charlotte was unbearably long with Rachel in the same car as Brooke and Haley. She wouldn't stop talking about the things she had planned for Skills. At one point there was talk of strawberries and chocolate syrup. That was when Haley had cranked up the stereo volume, forcing Rachel to be quiet. Brooke only smiled at her friends, as she followed close, but not too close behind the school bus, with Lucas, Nathan and Skills on board.

_But I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

After drowning out the sounds of Rachel, Brooke found it much easier to concentrate on the road in front of her. Haley was talking animatedly about Jamie and how he had practically begged for Haley and Nathan to let him come to the state championship, but unfortunately his parents had denied him his wish. He was with Hadley at Nathan and Haley's house at the moment. Deb was with them; she would be watching them for the weekend like planned.

It took a shorter amount of time to get to Charlotte then they had all anticipated. The drive was normally at least two and a half to three hours. They arrived at the hotel in only two; traffic had been almost non-existent.

Brooke followed the bus into the parking lot of the hotel and the three girls all got out of Brooke's car. A bellboy from the hotel staff came to take their bags out of the trunk on a cart, while a valet went to park Brooke's Ford Edge.

The bus that had been parked ahead of them was now gone, and ten basketball players, along with twelve cheerleaders and two trainers followed Lucas, Nathan and Skills into the lobby of the grand hotel. Brooke, Haley and Rachel also followed the big group.

The three girls stood in the back while Nathan, Lucas and Skills gave out room assignments and explained the rules while they were at the hotel.

"Listen up!" Nathan shouted, getting the attention of all of the teenagers.

When they all had showed their eyes on the three coaches, Lucas spoke up.

"Now, the three of us," he began, referring to himself, his brother and Skills, "know that you guys are well beyond the point of being excited for this weekend. As happy as we are that we've gotten this far, there will still be rules to follow. The three of us were in your shoes only a few years ago, and we know how you are, how you behave and what your definition of fun is. Room assignments are set and are unchangeable, no exceptions. No switching will be allowed. And, no boy and girl set-ups are on this list, so don't even try it. Curphew is at eleven and we will be doing checks, so don't try sneaking out or sneaking in. We understand you all want to have a good time, that's fine, but ladies and gentlemen, keep in mind, that if any of you come to practice or the final game tomorrow afternoon with any sign of a hangover or drug-use, boys you will sit this game out and ladies, your participation in the Sparkle Classic competition will be terminated. After the game and competition, curphew will be until 1:00 am; but the bus will leave at 9:30 am, whether you are on it, or not. Are we clear?"

A long rounds of yeses, nods and 'mhmms' were heard after Lucas' speech. It seemed the students knew how serious Lucas and the guys were, and they didn't want to miss any part of this weekend because of some stupid desire to drink or stay out late.

"Alright then, Mike and Nick," Lucas started, pointing to the two athletic trainers that were standing next to Nathan, "they have the clip board with your room assignments; figure out where you are and who you're with. Boys, you have practice tomorrow morning at 10:00 am, you're free until then. Girls, the auditorium gym is available to you for your practicing needs for tonight and tomorrow morning until 11:00 am. You don't need to use it tonight, but it is there for your convenience. Complementary breakfast, lunch and dinner is available to all of you, the gym is open to you as well and there is an indoor pool downstairs. Please, please don't break or destroy anything, or you're on your own."

"And don't forget, the game starts at twelve noon guys. Ladies, your competition is at four o'clock tomorrow afternoon," Nathan reminded the group, "Alright, get out of here."

A round of yells and whistles were heard and the kids were running to Nick and Mike for their room keys.

Nathan, Lucas and Skills went over to three particular girls who had been standing in the back listening to their speech.

"Guys, that was so...adult, of you," Rachel told them.

"Thanks; you know, we're just doing our _job_," Nathan teased her.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him, before she grabbed Skills' hands and tugged him toward the elevator.

"Should we be worried?" Haley asked her two friends and husband. Nathan had moved to Haley's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Brooke and Lucas were also standing next to one-another, seemingly close.

"Probably, but I'm not going to worry about it; they can take care of themselves," Brooke told her worried friend.

"Okay," Haley began. She turned to face her husband before asking, "Do you guys really do checks after curfew?"

Both Nathan and Lucas chuckled and Nathan looked around, making sure that all of the kids had scurried off before answering his wife's question.

The teens were long gone.

"No Hales; that's just something we tell them so that they are in by curfew. When we threaten them with a punishment, like not being able to participate in the activities they are involved in, they're like putty in our hands."

"Oh," Haley responded.

"Wait, is that what Whitey used with us?" Brooke asked her friends curiously.

"Probably," Lucas told her, chuckling again.

Brooke let out a light laugh as well; good 'ole Whitey.

Lucas was taken back for a moment; it was weird to hear Brooke laughing, but it was definitely a good weird. It felt nice to be able to act normal for a change. It was different, but Lucas couldn't be happier. Everything seemed okay for right now. Brooke was finally getting back to being her old self, like she was before the accident.

Lucas couldn't help, but smile widely at the brunette in front of him.

Unfortunately for the blonde though, Haley noticed and called him out on it.

"Everything okay Luke?" she asked her best friend.

"Huh?" Lucas answered. He had spaced out for a second while thinking about Brooke.

"I asked you if everything was okay," Haley repeated.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine; why do you ask?" he said to her. Nathan and Brooke just looked on, confused by the situation.

"Just wondering," Haley stated quietly.

After a moment, Nathan spoke up.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

"Alright then, why don't we go get our room keys and we can get the hell out of this awkward conversation?"

The other three agreed and walked up to the concierge desk; they would have gotten their keys from Nick or Mike, but neither of the two were anywhere in sight.

"So, me and Hales in one room and you and Davis in the other?" Nathan assumed. The two girls had gone to the bathroom.

"Yeah, because that won't be weird at all after what's gone down the past two days," Luke said sarcastically.

"What? It's not like you both haven't been playing house this past week anyway," Nathan reminded his brother.

"We have not been playing 'house' Nate; she's been staying with me because of the whole attack thing," Lucas reminded as well.

"Yeah, yeah. If that's what helps you sleep at night," Nathan began, earning a shake of the head from Lucas, "Oh, but wait, don't you guys like, share the same bed or something?"

Lucas just glared at the younger Scott.

"Oh, c'mon man, like you haven't thought about it," Nathan joked.

"You're right, I haven't," Lucas agreed.

"You're such a pansy, man," the dark-haired man told his older brother.

"What, I'm a pansy because I don't think about sleeping with Brooke?"

"If you really think about it, technically you guys are already sleeping with each other; just not having sex," Nathan explained.

"You know something, I seriously just might hit you by the end of this weekend," Lucas told his younger brother, a hint of tease in his voice.

Nathan let out a laugh just as Brooke and Haley came walking back to them.

"What's so funny?" Haley wondered.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Lucas quickly answered.

Nathan ignored his brother's modesty, looking at his wife.

"I'll tell you about it later Hales."

Haley just nodded, while Brooke wondered as well what the two had been talking about it. The brunette was sure though, that Haley would most likely tell her about it later; once Nathan explained it to her.

"So, where are our rooms?" Haley changed the subject.

"Our room is on the fourth floor, number 427," Nathan replied, then he handed a key to Brooke and said, "Your room is on the fourth room as well, it's number 443."

"Okay, well, Haley and I will go on up to our room and get settled; do you guys want to meet for dinner?" Brooke asked, taking the key from Nathan's hand.

"Actually, when I said our, I was thinking...ya know, me and Haley," Nathan started, then quickly adding, "No offense, Brooke."

"Oh. Oh, okay, uhm..." Brooke began, not knowing what exactly to say.

It was slightly awkward again.

"Do you mind bunking with Luke?" Nathan asked her.

Lucas looked anxious. He was definitely going to hit his brother by Sunday.

"Uh, yeah. It's no problem. I just thought Hales and I would be rooming together, but I understand. It's your first real break without Jamie, so of course you guys want some alone time. Sorry."

"It's okay, Brooke; I can get another room, it's fine," Lucas told her sincerely, jumping into the conversation.

"No," Brooke said, a little too quickly by the looks on her friends' faces. She was still scared of being alone. Just because some of her insecurities were fading, she had no doubt that the nightmares wouldn't still exist.

"You sure?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, besides, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before," the brunette tried to play it off as a joke, but the crack in her voice gave her away.

"Exactly what I thought," Nathan commented, smiling at his brother.

Haley quickly shot Nathan a glare and inconspicuous to Brooke and Lucas, she pinched her husbands' arm, making him wince slightly. Neither Brooke nor Lucas noticed.

"Okay, well, I guess we will just see you later?" Brooke asked, not sure when or if she and Luke would be seeing Haley or Nathan before the game.

"Definitely; call one of our cells and we'll grab dinner, yeah?" Nathan suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Brooke agreed.

She would have suggested that all four of them ride the elevator upstairs together, but as soon as she said her last statement, the married duo was gone.

"Okay," Lucas began, "Shall we?"

Brooke looked up at him and smiled a small grin.

"Yeah, let's go roomie," she told him.

Lucas smiled at her antics and then took her rolling luggage from her, despite her trying to tell him that she could manage it herself.

The two of them rode up the elevator in silence, then stepped out once they reached the fourth floor.

They walked down the long hallway, searching for room 443. They finally found it and unlocked the door and walked in. The room was average, one bed in the center against the back wall. There were two small closets at one end of the room and at the other, was what looked to be a bathroom. Between the closet doors and the bathroom, there was one armoire with a television inside and a dresser next to that. There was also a mini-fridge in one corner next to the nightstand, by the bed.

"It's nice," Brooke observed.

"Yeah, wish we could have gotten some rooms as good as these, back in our days on the court, huh?"

Brooke smiled at his statement.

"I like that, ya know."

"What?" she asked him. What was he talking about?

"Seeing you smile; I've missed seeing it these past few days," he told her.

"Yeah, guess I've had reason to though," she said to him. She grabbed her luggage and rolled it across the room, setting it in front of the wooden dresser.

"And what's that?" he asked her, referring to her reasoning.

"Well, you see, I have this friend and he's been pretty great so far, in helping me get through a really tough time," she told him, looking right at him.

"Is that so?" Lucas asked her going along with her game.

"Yeah," she answered.

_I'm quiet, you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

"Well, do I know this uh, this friend?" he questioned, with a smirk. That infamous Scott family smirk.

"I think so. He's blonde, really tall, kinda handsome," she began, getting a chuckle out of him before continuing, "And he has these amazingly, gorgeous blue eyes."

He looked directly at her. It was like she was transparent and he was looking right through her. He scanned her hazel eyes with his blue orbs. His gaze never left her irises.

Eventually, the connection broke, but the feelings that lingered over them from that moment afterwards wouldn't be forgotten.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lucas asked, "I'm pretty sure that Haley, Nate, Rachel and Skills are all preoccupied and won't be wanting to be anywhere other than their rooms until tomorrow."

"Thanks for that reminder," Brooke told him jokingly.

"Sorry. Seriously though, anything particular you want to do; we could head over to the beach and just sit in the sand?" he suggested.

"I kind of just want to relax tonight; it was only a two hour drive, but I'm really tired and I don't feel like doing much of anything to be honest," she told him.

"Sure, I understand. We could watch a movie, order some snacks from room service. You want to do that?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Luke."

"No problem."

And that's how their afternoon went. They ordered "The Dark Knight" off of Comcast on Demand and ordered some junk food snacks from room service.

By the time the movie had ended, Brooke and Lucas were hungry again, so they decided to order some real food from the menu this time when they called downstairs. They each got a burger and fries, along with a milkshake. They also asked for a bottle of wine, per Brooke's request.

They ate in semi-silence and the atmosphere was comfortable. After eating, they had a few glasses of wine; the alcohol did nothing to their systems though, just made Brooke even more tired.

"I think I am going to take a shower before I go to sleep," she says, as her and Luke are sitting on the bed. The television was on, but really only for background noise. Brooke had been watching some show on Lifetime, while Lucas was writing on his laptop.

He looked up from the screen of his computer when she spoke.

"Okay, just be careful; you're sure you're okay from the wine? You practically fell off of the bed an hour ago," he chuckled, remembering what had happened.

"Yes, I will be fine. I am completely sober now, especially after falling onto the carpet," she said to him.

"Whatever you say humpty-dumpty," he teased her. She slapped his leg playfully before getting up off of the bed. She went to her luggage and took out a pair of

boy shorts and a tank top to change into for pajamas, grabbed her toiletry bag and then walked into the bathroom. She closed the door softly behind her, but didn't lock the door, just in case she actually did fall. That would be her luck.

Fifteen minutes later and Brooke was done her shower. She was in the bathroom another five before she finally came back out into the room.

"That was quick," Lucas noticed. He was still on his laptop.

"Yeah, I told you I was tired. I want to go to bed," she said to him, stifling a yawn.

"You look tired," he told the brunette.

"Gee thanks," she said back sarcastically. She was standing in front of the dresser looking into the mirror that was attached. She ran a comb through her hair as Luke got off of the bed. He walked over to her; his duffel bag was sitting on top of the dresser.

"You're welcome," he bit back, just as sarcastic.

She smiled at him in the mirror while she combed out her chocolaty-red locks.

He looked at her through the glass and noticed in her reflection, the yellowish-brown marks around her neck and up along her shoulders. The bite marks were still visible as well.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_You somehow find, you and I collide_

"Brooke," he whispered. She looked at him in the mirror and saw what he was staring at. She sighed lightly and then put the comb down.

He walked closer to her and stood behind her; he didn't miss how quickly she tensed as soon as he moved.

As she stood in front of him, she could feel the tension in herself, in him; the entire room was so thick with it, you'd have to cut it with a knife.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked her in a low voice after a silent moment.

"Sometimes," she answered truthfully.

It was ironic to her how they could go from having so much fun just a half hour ago, to this tense and awkward predicament now.

He lifted an arm slowly, not wanting to scare her. He reached out the hand from his right arm and placed it on her right hip gently. She didn't move an inch.

Lucas took his other hand and placed it in her left, which was hanging at her side along with her other arm.

He held her hand in his and still left his right at her waist.

"Luke," she whispered his name; stating it, rather than warning him.

"Shh..."

He silenced her with that one short word and then she was waiting to see what he would do next.

Lucas intertwined their left hands, fingers over fingers as he still stood behind the brunette. Then he raised his right hand that had been resting on her hip, this entire time, and brought it up to her shoulder. He let his fingers graze softly along the fading bruises on the flesh of Brooke's right shoulder and arm. She shuddered at his touch and felt the goose bumps rise on her skin from the feel of him touching her.

Lucas could feel the goose bumps on Brooke's arm, as he traced his fingers back up her arm to the base of her neck.

Her heart was now thumping so hard in her chest, that she was sure he could hear it from his place behind her; could probably feel it too as he touched her.

Lucas wasn't sure what he was doing or even why he was doing it. For some strange reason he needed to be near her; needed to feel her.

He ran a finger up her neck and used his hand to push her still wet hair to the side. He couldn't help himself as he leaned his head and rested his chin on her right shoulder, near the nape of her neck. Lucas hesitated a moment before turning his head the slightest and placing a butterfly kiss on her skin. His lips were on her neck for only a few seconds, but the contact made Brooke shiver the tiniest bit.

"What are we doing?" she whispered. She had closed her eyes. When? He did not know.

"I'm not sure. I'll stop if-"

"Don't."

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

And he didn't.

Lucas continued his actions by moving to the other side of Brooke's neck. He once again pushed her hair to the side and placed another soft kiss to her flesh. His lips stayed on her skin and he could feel her swallow a small lump in her throat. He kissed her once more, and then again. He released his hold on her left hand, but wrapped both of his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach.

His fingers were warm on parts of the exposed skin that was uncovered by the fabric of her tank top. The warmth made her feel indescribable and she couldn't help herself when her hands found his once more and rested upon them.

He placed one more kiss to her neck and then pulled away from her shoulder. His hands didn't leave her stomach until they were forced to, when she turned around suddenly. His hands immediately went to rest on her waist and she still stood in front of him, only now they were face to face. Their eyes were locked on each other, but in Brooke's eyes there were formed tears, and she had no reason as to why.

He raised his left hand and used his thumb to wipe away the drops, before they had a chance to roll down her right cheek.

"Don't cry, Pretty Girl," he whispered to her. She sniffled and blinked back a few more tears that had started to form. His hand had gone back to her waist and she found herself resting her own hands on his arms. She felt lightheaded all of a sudden. Maybe it was because of the wine she had drank earlier, maybe it was from the lack of sleep. She was sure, though, that it had something to do with the blue-eyed guy standing in front of her.

Lucas then pulled her to him slowly. She didn't pull back or push him away, when he rested his chin in the crook of her neck once more.

She sighed contently and raised her left hand to rest on his right shoulder. Brooke's right hand went to the back of his head and held him against her. She didn't want him to move away from her. She shouldn't want this to be happening, she shouldn't be allowing it, but she was. She leaned her head to his and her lips were right near his ear. He could feel her hot, uneven breaths in his ear and it made him shudder.

He lifted his chin, pulling away from her slightly and within seconds his lips were leaving a slow and tantalizing trail of tender kisses up her neck, on her jaw line, then the corners of her mouth.

Her eyes were closed once again, but when she felt his warm breath on her face, she knew it would be only moments before he was kissing her lips.

Two seconds and his lips were attached to hers.

She responded almost immediately, moving her pink lips across his. There was no roughness, no dueling for control. It was simple want. Plain and natural desire to feel another human being. The kiss wasn't rushed, but it wasn't torturously slow either. Their lips moved against one another's in a rhythmic pattern at a steady pace. It had to have lasted at least three minutes.

It was as though air wasn't necessary; like they didn't need to breathe.

And then it was over.

Their eyes locked once again. Both sets of lips now red and swollen.

The spark had flared again. They had felt it; they had to of.

"What was that?"

Lucas didn't know how to respond to her question.

So, he shrugged his shoulders lightly before replying with an honest answer.

"I have no idea."

She looked at him still, now noticing that his hands were still attached to her waist and hers were still on his shoulder and the back of his blonde head.

They soon detached themselves from one another, but relatively slowly.

Brooke opened her mouth to speak, but no words made it past her still swollen lips due to the phone ringing on the nightstand.

"It's probably Haley," Brooke whispered very softly. They broke their gaze and were now fully separated.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed.

Brooke turned and walked slowly to the nightstand. She sat down on the bed and then reached for her phone that had rung.

She looked at the screen, kind of disappointed when she saw that it was only a text message.

_'Hey! Not goin 2 b able 2 make dinner, but def. brekfst 2mrw morning. Luv u both, tell L 4 us. :)_

_- Tutorgirl'_

It was in deed from Haley, but Brooke wasn't surprised when she read the text. She was expecting Haley and Nathan to cancel anyway.

"It was a text from Haley. They're not doing dinner; guess we were right," Brooke told Lucas, placing her cell phone back onto the nightstand.

"Yeah, guess so," Lucas said back, but quieter.

Silence then. An awkward, very uncomfortable silence.

What had they done? They were just friends, right? But if they were just friends, than why had what just happened just happen? Friends weren't supposed to touch each other that way, not even the best of friends; not when said best friend is of the opposite sex. And especially not when that said best friend of the opposite sex is Lucas.

But still, Brooke couldn't ignore the actions that had just taken place. The shudders from him touching her still left the tingles on her skin and the goose bumps were still visible.

She didn't look at him, not until he spoke.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide_

"Uhm, I don't know what that was," he began, referring to their interaction just a moment ago, "But I want you to know that I wasn't, I mean...I didn't, I didn't plan on that happening. In the beginning, I guess...I guess I was just trying to comfort you, and then your reaction, I don't know. I couldn't stop."

"It's okay, it's good that we stopped. Last time we kissed we ended up in my bed naked together, so..." she drifted off not sure where to go, but she found her voice again quickly, "I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking, and I certainly don't regret it Luke. That was the most I've felt in the past four days. I felt alive again."

Her small smile made a grin of his own appear.

"I'm glad I could be of service," he joked.

The tension that had been in the room moments ago, was quickly fading into nothingness by now.

It was comfortable again; Brooke and Lucas could breathe without swallowing the guilt that crept up inside of them.

The interesting part though, was that it wasn't really guilt that absorbed them; it was unexplainable really. Sort of like a mix between confusion and desire.

"So," Lucas began, unsure of what to say to the brunette.

Truthfully, he really didn't expect those few moments with Brooke. He half-expected her to slap him the first time he had kissed her, but she hadn't and that in itself left him curious. Why hadn't she pulled away?

It's not like he hadn't enjoyed touching her; it had been incredible and that kiss. Wow. That was one hell of a kiss; he couldn't deny that.

Another thing he couldn't deny was how incredibly right it had felt; having Brooke in his arms, kissing her, holding her. It all seemed so effortless; like it was the most natural thing in the world to him.

Before his thoughts could drag him further, reality brought him back to the present moment.

"I think I'll jump in th shower real quick, then head to bed," he informed her.

She only nodded before replying with a quick "Okay."

He half smiled at her before grabbing a fresh pair of boxers out his duffel bag. Then he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He was in the bathroom longer than Brooke had been, surprisingly, but if only she had known the real reason he had taken a shower; a very cold shower.

Nathan would never let him live it down, if the blonde were to tell his younger brother that Brooke had given him a hard-on; and only hours after a certain conversation in the lobby downstairs.

He shook his head disapprovingly; yeah, Lucas would never hear the end of Nathan's ridicule.

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, he walked out into the room to find Brooke already half asleep in the queen-sized bed.

Lucas smiled for the hundredth time that night at the sight of Brooke drifting to sleep.

He quickly and quietly put away the things he had taken out of his duffel bag and then went to shut off the lights in the room. The television had been turned off, probably by Brooke before she succumbed to a silent slumber.

Lucas went to the side of the bed that Brooke was not laying on and got in under the soft comforter, in only his boxers. He quickly found a comfortable sleeping position, on his back, in the big comfy bed.

He closed his eyes for only a few seconds before he felt the slightest of movements next to him. He opened his eyes, and Brooke was moving toward him from her side. She was awake, but obviously very tired. She moved under the blankets and was soon right up against Lucas. Her head was resting on his bare chest and her arm was draped lazily over his stomach. Her smooth, bare legs moved under the fabric and soon entangled with his own. She stopped moving after that. Probably having gotten comfortable, Lucas guessed. He could feel her steady breathing and the soft and slow beating of her heart against the skin of his chest. He placed one arm around her shoulder, then his other hand rested on top of hers that was lying on his stomach.

He closed his eyes and soon was drifting off to join Brooke in a peaceful sleep, the most peaceful since the previous week. The last thought in the blonde's mind being that he was sure there wouldn't be any fearful screaming or scary nightmares that night. That alone was the best relief, and then he was deeply unconscious.

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide._

---

**A/N:** Please leave a review and let me know how the chapter was. I love reading your guys' comments; they make me smile. Special thanks to all of my reviewers for the last chapter; you guys are truly amazing! :) Thank-you for your continued support!

_**brookenlucas4eva03**_

_**psiek**_

_**Brucas10**_

_**Tess mtiv**_

_**diane**_

_**Addicte**_

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**tanya2byour21**_

_**flipflopgal**_

Thanks again!

XoX


	21. How We Operate

**A/N:** Hey everyone! The feedback I received for the last chapter was unbelievable! Thank-you so much to all of those that have reviewed. Your support means so much to me and I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story so much.

The song I used in this chapter is by Gomez; it is called, "How We Operate." If you haven't heard of it, then check it out; it's great. It was the song used in the final scene of the Hitcher remake, the one with Sophia Bush.

And I have to give the biggest shout-out ever to Jennie, because with-out her amazing support and ideas, then this chapter would never have gotten started. She's been such a great help and awesome friend to me and I wouldn't be here unless it was for her, and everyone else who reviewed and commented and gave me some beyond incredible ideas. Thank-you so much guys!!

So, here is the next chapter for you all! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;) **

---

_Calm down_

_And get straight_

_It's in our eyes_

_It's how we operate_

It was Monday.

God, how she hated Mondays. They were the beginning of yet another business week.

The weekend had flown by.

The Ravens, of course, had won the State Championship game and Lucas, Nathan and Skills couldn't have been happier. After they had congratulated their team, they had taken Haley, Brooke and Rachel all out for a celebratory dinner.

However, the morning of the long-awaited game, after Brooke and Lucas', "interaction," things had gotten weird.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Brooke hadn't had another nightmare that night, or early in the morning, but when she had woken up, Lucas had long been gone. She had found a note on the nightstand though from the blonde._

Brooke,

Last night, well, what happened last night was, I can't even put it into words. I don't regret it, like you said last night, but it doesn't make things any less weird. Anyway, I left early to go for a jog and to shoot the ball around a little. I'll be back by 8:30, so that we can meet up with Nate and Hales for breakfast like we planned. See you soon.

Luke

_Brooke put the note back down on the nightstand, exactly where she had picked it up and took a glance at the clock next to the lamp. _

_7:53._

_"Great, just great," Brooke muttered. _

_At least she had thirty-seven minutes until things got a whole hell of a lot more awkward. _

_  
She sighed, before pulling the covers off of her and getting out of bed. She decided to jump in the shower, before Lucas came back. Maybe a nice, hot shower would calm her nerves, even though she was sure a hot shower wouldn't do jack-squat._

_What happened last night had been awkward, yes, but to Brooke it had been amazing too. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. She felt, alive, like she had told Lucas last night. He made her feel different, that much was apparent, like no person she had ever touched. Of course she knew she shouldn't be having these feelings for him. It was stupid, so stupid. It was even more idiotic to think that he could ever reciprocate those feelings. For God's sakes, his wife had just died._

_She stopped the thought and went into the bathroom to take her shower. _

_When she stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later, she wrapped a towel tight around her small waist and walked out into the room to grab her clothes. She still had some time until Lucas would be back; seventeen minutes to be exact. _

_She walked out into the main room and walked over to her luggage. She pulled out a pair of True Religion jeans and a golden yellow t-shirt from Aeropostale. She also pulled out a white zipper sweater-jacket from Aero as well. It was just a light jacket; she figured it'd be relatively cool in the gym. The brunette also chose a pair of black flip-flops. _

_Brooke placed the chosen outfit, along with her undergarments on the bed. She was sure she'd have enough time to change before Lucas got back. _

_She dropped the towel and quickly slipped on her underwear, as well as her bra._

_She put on some deodorant and then reached for her jeans, just as the hotel room door opened and Lucas walked in._

_Awkward would be an understatement, a major understatement. _

_The two adults locked eyes and neither said anything for a moment. _

_Brooke broke the silence._

_"I, uh, I thought you'd be gone for a little longer; figured I'd have enough time to shower and get dressed," she said to him in a less than confident voice._

_"Sorry," he said to her._

_He, of course, couldn't help but to look her up and down. Lucas could see the marks on her body once again, from the attack, but it wasn't the bruises that caught his attention this time. It was her dark, wet hair cascading around her shoulders and the way the water from her hot shower seemed to glisten on her skin. All he could do was stare. _

_"Uhm, I should, uh, yeah," he stammered as he turned around to face the door, waiting for her to put her clothes on._

_Brooke changed quickly, slipping her jeans over her still wet legs with ease. She pulled on her t-shirt, but left the white jacket on the bed. _

_"I'm done," she called to him quietly._

_He turned around and saw her sitting on the bed._

_Brooke didn't look at him. It was just too uncomfortable right now. She wasn't sure what to say; she hoped he would do all of the talking, or most of it anyway. _

_"Look," he began, standing a few feet in front of her, "last night was, I don't know, but I don't want things to be like this. I can feel the tension Brooke, and I don't want us to be uncomfortable around each other, I don't want things to be awkward." _

_"You certainly weren't thinking about any awkward tension when you were practically feeling me up last night," she bit back._

_"I wasn't, I mean, I...you know that is not what I was trying to do," he said to her._

_"Could have fooled me, especially after you kissed me," she told him, now standing up. She walked into the bathroom and started gathering up her belongings. She didn't think he would follow her._

_"You kissed me back," he reminded her, standing behind her in the bathroom._

_"Oh, so now you're going to blame this on me? You're the one that ran your hands all over me and then we kiss and it's...God, it's the best damn kiss I've had in years, like nothing can compare. Then we fall asleep in each other's arms like some old married couple and I wake up and you're gone. And what the hell was that note all about anyway? If you haven't noticed, things have been weird between us since the night we slept together after your wife, and my best friend died."_

_She was now facing him in the bathroom, as he stood directly in the doorway._

_"I'm not blaming this on you, we just got carried away, that's all, I mean..."_

_He can't even finish his sentence; he doesn't know what to say to her._

_"We got carried away? Getting carried away is not sleeping with one of your best friends, or kissing them randomly. What the hell are we doing?" she asked him. _

_Things were quickly getting heated and she didn't want to yell at him or fight with him. She was just confused. _

_"I don't know what we're doing," he answered her truthfully._

_"Are you kidding me? That's all you can say? You can't just stand there and duck out on answering my questions!" she rose her voice, trying to get through to him._

_"You haven't answered mine," he said back loudly._

_"You haven't asked me anything; you've stood there and pinned this all on me!"_

_"Okay then. How are you feeling about all of this?" he asks her. _

_"It doesn't matter how I feel about this," she tries telling him. Honestly? She's not quite sure how she really feels about him; about what has happened at least._

_"Yes, it does Brooke. Answer the question; how do you feel?" he asks again._

_"How do I feel?" she repeats, looking him in the eyes. _

_He only nods at her._

_"I feel confused, Luke. Confused and frustrated, but I've never felt more alive, but I just...I don't know what you're thinking...and it's freaking me out," she explains to him. She tears her eyes away from him and leans against the sink. Her arms are folded across her chest and she is failing miserably at not letting her tears show. _

_He looks at her, but she doesn't return the gaze. _

_The next few minutes are silent until Brooke speaks. _

_"We have to meet Nathan and Haley," she tells him. She turns around to look at herself in the mirror. She wipes the unshed tears away and then grabs her toiletries bag off of the counter. She turns around and then walks towards him. He is still in the doorway, but he doesn't move, even when she stands directly in front of him._

_He looks at her face, trying to look in her eyes, but she is refusing to look up at him. _

_"Brooke," he whispers. Still, she doesn't look up._

_She's afraid to. It seems she has let the cat out of the bag and she obviously still feels something towards the blonde; if she didn't than she wouldn't care this much. _

_He raises a hand and places it on her cheek, trying to turn her to look at him, but she still refuses. _

_"Just let me by Lucas," she says to him quietly._

_He obliges, moving slowly and his hand falls from her face._

_She moves past him, but is stopped when his hand grabs hers. He pulls her back a little and now she is facing him again. She doesn't have time to react or say anything in rebuttal because his lips find hers and it's all she can seem to think about. _

_His lips move over hers, but this time she doesn't find herself kissing him back. Instead, she places her hands on his chest and pushes him away._

_"You have to stop doing that," she whispers to him. Her eyes are down, no where near his._

_"Why?" he asks. _

_"Because, we're not in high school anymore and it's not right," she tells him. _

_He waits a moment before continuing. _

_"What do you want Brooke?" he asks her. Now he's confused._

_"I don't know, but I do know that I can't do this."_

_She walks away after that to finish getting ready. Lucas doesn't say anything again afterwards and the elevator ride downstairs is silent and of course uncomfortable in every aspect of the meaning of the word. _

_**End of Flashback. **_

_You're true_

_You are_

_I'd apologize, but it won't go very far_

The memories of the past weekend flood Brooke's mind as she lays in bed. She's not quite sure of what exactly to make of what happened between her and Lucas, or even if it meant anything or not. To be honest though, whenever the thought crosses her mind, the only result is a headache.

Brooke releases a deep sigh before rolling onto her side to get out of the bed. Her thoughts are reeling inside her head as she walks to the door of the guest room. Dressed in a pair of Victoria's Secret sweats and an over-sized t-shirt, the brunette opens the door and walks out into the quiet hallway.

She walks towards the kitchen, but stops in the entryway when she sees Lucas sitting at the table with Hadley in his lap. The little girl is giggling whole-heartedly, while Lucas is tickling her; Brooke can't ignore the deep grin that appears on her face, dimples and all.

Brooke can't deny how good of a father Lucas is to Hadley; the little girl adores him. She's the perfect mix of Peyton and Lucas too, with dark blonde, almost brown hair she no doubt got from Peyton and the set of not too deep dimples she received from Lucas' genes.

"Look at you two," she whispers, not realizing that Lucas can hear her.

He looks up at her, still with his happy father face adorning his lips.

Then it's gone and the tension lingers once again between them.

"Hey," he says quietly, only smiling when Hadley reaches her small hand up to grab his nose.

Brooke smiles at their father-daughter interaction while Lucas pushes Hadley's hand away from his face.

"Silly girl," he says to his daughter.

"She adores you Luke," Brooke tells him, still standing in the entryway of the average sized kitchen.

"Yeah," he agrees, smiling once again down at the little girl.

Brooke is silent for another moment until Hadley notices the brunette.

"Book!"

The little girl babbles her name and reaches for her.

Brooke walks over to the table and sits down across from Lucas. She reaches her arms out and takes the little girl from Lucas.

"Hi baby girl," Brooke says to Hadley, who is now sitting comfortably in Brooke's lap.

Hadley looks up at her godmother and smiles brightly, before going to play with the ring on the brunettes' right pinky finger.

"So," Lucas begins hesitantly, "What are your plans for the day?"

"Oh, uhm. I was going to go over to Haley's, she said there was something she needed to talk to me about," Brooke replies, running her hand over Hadley's silky hair.

"Oh, okay," Lucas says to her. The blonde stands up from the kitchen table and begins to take his dirty dishes over to the sink; all the while not noticing that she is lying through her teeth.

"Do you mind if I take Hadley?" she asks him after a quiet moment.

"Yeah, that's fine," Lucas begins, "I'll be here when the two of you get back."

Brooke gives him a small smile before standing up from the table. She was still holding Hadley, and now the little girl was resting comfortably on Brooke's hip.

"C'mon baby girl," Brooke looks down at Hadley.

"I will go change her and then we will go," Brooke informs Lucas.

"Okay," is his response.

_Please come here_

_Come right on over_

_And when we collide, we'll see what gets left over_

Brooke nods slightly and then walks to Hadley's bedroom, to quickly change the little girl.

Minutes later, Brooke is ready to leave. Hadley is dressed in a pair of yellow shorts and a matching pink and yellow tank-top; on her tiny feet are a cute pair of pink sandals.

Brooke changed as well; now wearing a red floral sun dress, along with a pair of red flip flops.

She says a quick goodbye to Lucas, who is now on his lap top and sitting on the couch.

"I'll see you later; bye Hadley," he says to Brooke and his daughter.

"Da!" Hadley calls to Lucas. When he looks up at the little girl, Hadley waves goodbye with her small hand, then her and Brooke leave.

After leaving Lucas' house, Brooke arrives at Nathan and Haley's in about ten minutes.

Brooke gathers up her purse and Hadley's bag on her shoulder and then takes Hadley into her arms.

Haley already has the front door open, waiting for Brooke to walk up the pathway.

"Hey Tigger, I saw you pull up," Haley tells her close friend.

"Hi Hales," Brooke greets the petite woman.

"Hi Hadley," Haley says to her niece.

"Hyyes," Hadley babbles back, as she rests against Brooke's chest.

Haley smiles at the girl, before stepping aside to let the two into the house.

"So what's up? I didn't know you were coming over today," Haley says.

The two have made their way into the living room. They share the bigger couch, while Hadley is already in the playpen with some toys; Haley and Nathan had set up Jamie's old playpen, since Brooke, Lucas and Hadley were always over anyway.

"Yeah, neither did I," Brooke replies back, with a slight edge to her voice.

"So, what's going on girly?" Haley asks the taller brunette, as the two comfortably sit on the plush leather sofa.

"Things have just been weird between Luke and me," Brooke responds.

"When aren't things weird between the two of you?" Haley chuckles lightly.

'Yeah, but things have just gotten awkward, a lot more awkward actually," Brooke tells her friend.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with why you guys barely spoke at breakfast, on Saturday, would it?" Haley asks curiously.

"Maybe," Brooke whispers loudly.

"Don't start those mind games with me missy; spill," Haley demands playfully.

Brooke let out a small sigh, but didn't say anything.

_A little joy_

_A little sorrow_

_And a little pride, so we won't have to borrow_

_Wherever you lead, I'll follow_

"Brooke, just tell me what is going on; you know I don't like it when you beat around the bush like this," Haley reminded Brooke.

"Okay," Brooke begins after a silent moment, "Friday night, when we were all going to go to dinner, but you and Nathan went off together and Skills and Rachel were alone..."

"Yeah," Haley drug out. She didn't like where this conversation was going, not one bit.

"Well, something kind of happened," Brooke started.

"What kind of something?" Haley asked in a tight voice.

"Uhm, okay. I was in the shower and when I was done, I came out into the main room in my pajamas, which were shorts and a tank top by the way and Lucas saw the bruises," Brooke began.

"The bruises from..." Haley drifted off, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Brooke finished, before Haley could complete her sentence.

"Okay, so he saw your bruises, how bad could that have been honey?" Haley asked the brunette girl.

"It was fine, until he walked over to me," Brooke stated.

"Oh God, here we go," Haley muttered.

"He was standing behind me, and I don't know what he was thinking, but he had his hands on my waist and then he started kissing my neck, and I just...I turned around and we kissed. But it wasn't a peck or a friendly kiss, it was heavy and heated, but...God, Hales, it was amazing."

"Brooke," Haley stated seriously.

"I know, but it happened so quickly, and it felt good, and I just...I wanted to feel something. You know, I just, I had felt to closed off and broken and confused," Brooke started.

"Brooke," Haley stated more forwardly.

"Haley, I know, but when Lucas is around me, I don't know. I shouldn't be having these feelings, but I am and I want them to go away. I need them to go away," Brooke explained.

"Brooke," Haley says more sympathetically, as she sees the tears well in Brooke's eyes.

"Just make these feelings disappear Hales, please. Just make them go away, it's wrong to feel this way," Brooke pleaded.

_Turn me inside out and upside down_

_And try to see things my way_

_Turn a new page, tear the old one out_

_And I'll try to see things your way_

"As much as I would like to do that for you, I can't Brooke. You and Lucas have a history that can't ever be erased, and to be honest with you, I think those feelings between the two of you are always going to be there. Like I said, you guys have a history, and a very complex one at that."

"So, than what do I do about this?" Brooke asks the darker brunette.

"You just have to try and deal with it and not think about it constantly," Haley replied.

"What makes you think I think about it constantly?" Brooke asks, averting her eyes to the floor.

"Because I know you Brooke. I might actually know you better than you know yourself sometimes. You tend to over think all things when it comes to Lucas. You analyze and dissect everything to try and make sense of it all, but I can understand where you're coming from, really I do," Haley explained.

"But what do I tell Luke?"

"You don't tell him anything, unless you want to. You don't owe him an explanation honey," Haley told her friend, with a small smile.

Brooke leaned back against the sofa and took in the conversation she had just shared with her close friend.

"Thanks Hales," Brooke told her after a moment.

"You're welcome," Haley said.

"Really, I know I shouldn't have overreacted, but I just..."

"I know sweetie," Haley stated.

Brooke smiled in return and the living room was quiet until Hadley started to cry. Brooke let out a small sigh before getting up from the couch and walking over to the playpen.

"What's wrong girly?" Brooke asked, as she leaned down to pick up the baby.

Hadley only whimpered in response.

"She doesn't need a change," Brooke began, feeling Hadley's bottom. She was talking out loud to herself, making a mental note, "She's probably just hungry."

"Do you have any apple juice?" Brooke asked, turning to Haley.

"Uhm, yeah I should; in the fridge," Haley replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Can you take her? Brooke asked.

Haley nodded with a smile and reached up to take her niece from Brooke.

Brooke left the living room then, to go into the kitchen. She came back later with a filled bottle of apple juice for her goddaughter.

_Please come here_

_Please come on over_

_There is no line that you can't step right over_

_Without you, well I'm left hollow_

_So can we decide to try a little joy tomorrow_

_'Cos baby tonight I'll follow_

As Brooke took a seat back down on the couch, Haley handed over Hadley. When Brooke gave the baby her juice, she quickly calmed down.

Haley smiled once again.

"You're so good with her Brooke," she told her friend.

"Hmm...thanks," was Brooke's response as a grin appeared on her lips.

"Strangers would assume you were her mother," Haley muttered, absentmindedly as she watched Brooke and Hadley.

"Yeah, I guess they would."

Brooke looked up from watching Hadley and smiled somewhat sadly at Haley. The darker brunette noticed the change in Brooke, but didn't say anything about it.

"So, what are you going to do when you go back to Luke's house?" Haley asked minutes later.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll sketch."

"Really? Will you be okay with that? Emotionally, I mean," Haley asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Yeah. I can't keep not living my life; I should be grateful that I am still here. I don't want to hide anymore Hales, I can't," Brooke answered.

"Good for you Brooke. I'm proud of you," Haley told her.

"Thanks," Brooke said back.

Brooke looked down at Hadley in her lap; the little girl was half asleep, struggling to keep her little hazel-blue eyes open.

"I should get her back, take a little nap," Brooke says.

"Okay. Tell Luke I said hello and I will talk to him later," Haley asks of Brooke.

"Sure Hales," Brooke says to her friend while putting Hadley's bag and her purse back over her shoulder.

Haley walks Brooke to the door and places a soft kiss to the top of Hadley's head, than gives Brooke a sideways hug.

"I'll see you later girly," Haley tells the brunette.

"Okay, and thanks again Haley."

"Anytime," Haley replies.

Brooke turns and walks out the front door and to her Ford Edge. She buckles Hadley into the back in her car seat and puts the baby bag, as well as her purse on the backseat floor. Then she climbs in the driver's side.

"Drive safe!" Haley calls to her.

Hearing Haley, Brooke waves to her from the window and then drives off.

_Turn me inside out and upside down_

_And try to see things my way_

_Turn a new page, tear the old one out_

_And I'll try to see things your way_

Brooke pulls into Lucas' driveway almost forty minutes later. She had stopped at her house to grab a few more clothes, as well as her sketch pads, pencils and markers.

She walked in through the front door of Luke's house; he was sitting on the couch watching some sort of show on ESPN.

_'Probably something to do with basketball,'_ Brooke thought.

"Hey," she greets him with a small smile as she puts the baby bag and her own bags down next to the couch.

However, Lucas didn't return the gesture.

"Hi," he says to her tightly.

"Everything okay?" she asks curiously, noticing the strain in his voice.

"Where were you?" he gets straight to the point.

"I went to see Haley, remember?" Brooke asks him.

"Yeah, but I just talked to Hales; she said you left her house over half an hour ago. Where were you Brooke?" he asks her again. She could hear the anger building up in his voice.

"I stopped at my place on the way back; I needed some things," she answers truthfully.

"You could have told me," he says.

"Sorry, I didn't know I needed to give you a play by play of everything I do, every second of the day," she bites back.

She walks past him than, while he is sitting on the couch and takes Hadley to the nursery. Lucas gets up from the sofa and follows her.

"Actually, it would be nice to know where you are when you have my daughter with you," he snaps at her.

Brooke lays a now sleeping Hadley down in her crib and turns to face Lucas.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asks, her jaw tight.

"It would just be nice to know where my daughter is at all times. If you say you're going to be somewhere, than I expect you to be there; not half way across town," he says to her, raising his voice slightly. She shushes him immediately.

"Shh, you're going to wake her up," she warns him. She turns back to the crib to cover Hadley with a light blanket and then walks towards the door.

Lucas walks out first and then Brooke closes the door shut behind them.

She starts to walk away from him, but Lucas grabs a hold of her hand and pulls her back.

"We're not done talking yet, Brooke."

"There is nothing left to talk about Lucas. You've said enough," she tells him.

_The way that we've been speaking now_

_I swear that we'd be friends, I swear_

_'Cos all these little deals go down with_

_Little consequences, we share, we share_

"I just want you to call next time, that's all. Why is that such a big deal?" he asks.

"You're acting as though I just flew to China and back with her, damn it, will you calm down!" she tells him.

"No, I'm not going to calm the hell down. You're so irresponsible sometimes Brooke!" he lets out.

"I'm irresponsible?! Oh, that's real rich Lucas. Considering the fact that I am always the one watching your daughter, or you pawn her off to Karen or Haley. You always need someone else to do everything for you, because you can never do it yourself."

She's fuming by this point; beyond pissed that he's yelling at her for no reason.'

She turns and walks over to the couch to grab her bags and than walks to the room that she has been staying in, formerly Karen's bedroom. Lucas is hot on her heels.

"Fine, if it's such an inconvenience to you, you don't have to watch her anymore. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my daughter by myself," he says to her as they both now stand in Brooke's room.

"I'm not saying that it is an inconvenience Luke, I'm not saying that at all. Stop putting words in my mouth. You always do that; you always have!"

"What are you talking about? It's not like I force anything out of you that you weren't already thinking," he tells her.

They're yelling at this point; their voices are high and loud and neither seem to have noticed the knock coming from the front door.

"Oh, so now you know what I'm thinking all the time? Am I that transparent, that you can see right through me?"

"Please, it's like you're an open book half of the damn time. I can practically tell what you're going to say before it even comes out of your mouth. It's actually kind of sad sometimes, pathetic even," he reveals.

_Turn me inside out and upside down_

_And try to see things my way_

_Turn a new page, tear the old one out_

_And I'll try to see things your way_

That stung; like a slap in the face. Her lips are parted slightly and her eyes have already glossed over. His blue orbs hold sympathy now, after realizing what he has just said to her. Now he feels like a jackass.

"You know something," she begins slowly, her voice is low and she is looking him directly in the eyes, "You are so self-centered, the only person you seem to care about anymore is yourself. And it sucks because you used to be such a selfless guy, but now you're turning into this person that I can't stand to even be near sometimes. I'm just beginning to really hate you and who you're becoming. Was that transparent enough; did you see that coming?"

Her glossed over eyes are even more teary-eyed than before and now some of the tears fall down her cheek.

This time the doorbell rings and she roughly wipes away her tears before she walks to the front door.

She opens it slightly; Lucas can't see who it is from his place in the living room. When she sees who is on the other side, shock and confusion grace her face with the already painful expression that had just formed, due to Lucas' words.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asks shocked.

_And I'm gonna love you anyway_

_I'll try to see things your way_

_I'll try to see things your way_

_I'll try to see things your way_

_I'll try to see things your way_

---

**A/N:** Please leave a review and let me know how the chapter was. I love reading your guys' comments; they make me smile. Special thanks to all of my reviewers for the last chapter; you guys are truly amazing! :) Thank-you for your continued support!

_**brookenlucas4eva03**_

_**brucasever**_

_**HurtsWayTooMuch**_

_**Brucasforever09**_

_**AHJNKCES**_

_**ashley**_

_**Tanya2byour21**_

_**dianehermans**_

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**Tess mtiv**_

_**Jenn0615**_

_**sunshine**_

_**flipflopgal**_

_**mcdreamyslover / DereksIndigoScrubs**_

Thanks again everyone!

XoX


	22. Go On and Cry

**A/N:** Hey everyone! The feedback I received for the last chapter was unbelievable! Thank-you so much to all of those that have reviewed. Your support means so much to me and I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story so much.

The song used in this chapter is called "Go On and Cry," by Diana DeGarmo. She is wonderful.

Big thanks to Jenn for always helping me! Wouldn't have gotten this far with-out ya girly! ;)

So, here is the next chapter for you all! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;) **

---

_What goes around comes back around_

_Seems that's just the way heartache falls_

_I learned to live without you by my side_

_But I prayed for the day that you would call_

_So why don't you lie down beside me_

_Open your heart and confide in me_

"_**What the hell are you doing here?" she asks shocked.**_

"Look, I know I am the last person that you expected to show up, but I'm here to see Luke; is he home?" the person asked as they tried to peek inside the door.

"Yeah," Brooke muttered.

Seconds later, Brooke opened the door fully so that Lucas was able to see who the visitor was.

His mouth dropped open.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, as he now stood behind Brooke.

"Hi Luke," the person greeted.

"Julian..." Lucas stated, making eye contact.

Brooke looked between the two men, not sure what was going to happen.

"Come on in," Lucas told him. He moved to the side, as did Brooke, to let Julian in.

Brooke closed the door after Julian walked inside and followed the two guys over to the couches; she sat on the arm of the couch that Lucas occupied.

"So, what's going on?" Lucas asked Julian after a few uncomfortable moments.

"I'm just going to leave you guys to it," Brooke interrupted before the two guys started up a conversation.

She stood up from the arm of the couch and started towards the hallway.

"Brooke..." Lucas called.

She stopped walking and turned to look at the blonde.

"I, uhm...I'm sorry about," Lucas tried to explain, but Brooke cut him off.

"Luke, don't," she told him before he could say anything more to her. So, she turned away and walked down the hallway to Hadley's room, to check on the little girl.

"What was that about?" Julian asked curiously.

"Just me being an ass," Lucas replied, turning back to face his old producer.

Julian chuckled lightly at his response.

"So, what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I wanted to come and see you to apologize," Julian replied, the two now sitting directly across from each other.

"Apologize for what?" Lucas wondered.

"For not being here when Peyton died. I heard about what happened, and I wish that I could have made it out here sooner, in time for her funeral, but work was crazy and, well, you know my father," Julian explained.

"Oh," the blonde was baffled to say the least; he had never suspected this, "How did you find out?"

"My father actually; I had asked him about you and if you were still set on making your movie, but he told me that you had backed out of the contract over a year ago. What happened?" Julian asked him.

"Well, Peyton and I had gotten married and we just had a lot on our plates, and then we found out-"

"Everything okay out here?" Brooke asked as she walked back into the living room. Only this time Hadley was with her, on the brunette's hip.

"You had a baby?" Julian asked with a look of surprise plastered on his face.

"Oh, uhm..." Brooke began, looking over at Lucas.

"I was just about to tell him," Lucas answered her unspoken question.

_'There he went with that stupid seeing through me and being able to read me like a book thing again.'_

_Go on and cry, here's my shoulder_

_Why don't you try to imagine that I'd even care?_

_Go on and cry on my cold shoulder_

_Oh you left me so sad_

_And you hurt me so bad_

_It's your turn to cry, cry, cry_

_Over me_

"I didn't have a baby; this is Hadley. She's uhm, she is Lucas and Peyton's daughter," Brooke revealed as she walked closer to the two guys.

"Wow. Uhm, I, uh...I guess congratulations are in order than," Julian said, looking at Lucas.

Lucas looked at him with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm happy for you man," Julian told him sincerely.

"Thanks."

"So, this is why the movie was put on hold?" Julian asked, more to himself than to Lucas.

Brooke just sat in the recliner with Hadley in her lap. The little girl was once again falling back to sleep; and it was only eleven in the morning, so it would be a little tough getting her to sleep tonight.

"Wait, what do you mean the movie was put on hold?" Lucas asked, intrigued.

"Well, long story short, Dad simply didn't want to continue the production without you. He said it didn't seem quite right without the person who created it," Julian explained.

"Oh, well, thanks I guess," Lucas said. He was flattered really.

"Don't thank me, thank him; it's the first time in a long time that I've ever seen him do something even remotely generous," the producer chuckled, as did Lucas.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lucas agreed.

"So, how long are you in town for?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Not sure actually, I guess as long as Tree Hill will have me," Julian told her.

Brooke nodded in response.

She then looked down once more at Hadley; the baby was fast asleep and snuggled against Brooke.

"I'd better get her back to her crib; she's out," the brunette revealed.

Lucas looked over at her and his daughter asleep in Brooke's lap.

"Here," he told her, standing up from the couch, "I'll take her."

"It's okay, I got her," Brooke said, standing up as well.

"I insist," he began, looking directly at her, "I owe you."

She eyed him for a second, before she carefully handed him his sleeping daughter.

He smiled graciously at her; she returned the gesture, than he walked towards the hallway to Hadley's room.

"So, Brooke Davis," Julian began as Brooke sat down on the couch.

"Julian Baker," she mimicked in the same tone.

"What have you been up to this past year?" Julian asked her, as he sat across from her on the other sofa.

"Little bit of this, little bit of that," she replied coyly.

"Oh, come on. You know, we used to be friends Brooke," he said to her.

"Julian, we were never friends. I was just the best friend of the girl you decided to screw over, then you broke her heart," Brooke told him.

"You always were the feisty, protective one, weren't you?" he asked her.

"No, I just never liked you," she answered honestly.

He grinned at her; that scoundrel-like grin, that at times she found herself adoring. She raised an eyebrow at his smirking glare and waited for his retaliating statement.

"Oh, I think you did. In fact, if I remember correctly, you were quite the flirtatious girl back in the day, when you and Peyton were in Los Angeles," Julian teased her, the smirk never leaving his face.

"You and your ego would like to believe that, wouldn't you?" she asked him with a low voice, returning his smirking grin, with another perfectly raised brow.

"Boost of confidence never hurt a guy did it?" he teased.

"No, but then again you had always been the cocky type, rather than confident; overly cocky too sometimes, if _I_ remember correctly."

"Touché Davis, touché."

"You know, we should grab dinner sometime. Are you free tomorrow night?" he asked her after a moment of silent stare-downs.

"I don't think so." She rejected.

"Oh, come on. There is much we have to catch up on, I am sure. What do you say?" he asked her.

The sexy scoundrel grin crept its way back onto his face.

"I don't know Julian. I don't think Lucas would like it, and besides-"

"So, what? You and Lucas are a couple now?" he cut her off.

She waited a moment before replying to his question.

"No. No, we're not, but we've just been dealing with a lot of stuff lately and I don't think that now is the right time to be going out to dinner with anyone; especially you. No offense."

"None taken; but why would he care? I mean, it's just dinner between two friends right?" Julian asked her.

"We were never friends Julian," Brooke reminded him.

"Even more reason why we should have dinner. We can get to know each other a little better and maybe start to become friends. What do you think?" he asked her.

She stared at him for a minute; absentmindedly wishing that Lucas would walk back into the living room and this sudden conversation would quickly be over.

Before she even realized what she was doing, her lips were moving and the words were spilling out.

"Sure, I guess one dinner couldn't hurt."

"Excellent. I'll be nice, I promise. Who knows, by the end of the night, you may even fall in love with me Brooke," he said to her.

_You say you made a big mistake, yes you did_

_When you threw away the love I gave_

_Boy, I always knew you'd come 'round again_

_Looking for the love we made_

"Somehow I doubt that, but I'll let you live out that fantasy," Brooke says to him, with a smirk of her own.

"Well, thanks for that," he told the brunette.

She nodded at him just as Lucas walked back into the room.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. Hadley started stirring a little, so I rocked her back to sleep," Lucas told his two friends.

"It's okay; I should get going anyway. I have a few things to do," Julian told Lucas.

"Alright, I'll see you around. Don't be a stranger, okay?" Lucas tells his old acquaintance.

"Sounds good man," Julian tells him, as he stands up from the couch and shakes hands with Lucas.

Julian turns for the door, but then turns back to look at Brooke.

"And Brooke, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at eight. You have my number. Call me," he smirks at her once more and then walks out the front door, closing it softly behind him.

"Why is he picking you up?" Lucas asks confused, as he takes Julian's spot on the couch.

"Oh, uhm," Brooke begins. She stands up from the couch, not really wanting to go into it with Lucas; there had been enough arguing for one day.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked standing and following her into the kitchen.

"It's nothing," she brushed off, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"No, something is going on. What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Julian asked me to dinner, and I said yes."

"You what? You're going to dinner with him?" he asked her incredulously.

'Yeah, what's the big deal?" she asked, now heading back to the living room.

"You're not going to dinner with him," he stated, as if it were a fact.

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke asked him.

"No. I know what kind of a guy he is and I don't want you around that," he told her, following her to her room where she was currently walking to.

"And what kind of guy is he exactly? He can't be as bad as any of the other egotistical, self-righteous jerks I've dated," she said to him, raising an eyebrow at him. She was good at that.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he half yelled, remembering that Hadley was three rooms away.

"I think you know what it means," she told him. The two were standing in the center of her room and Lucas was directly in front of her.

"No," he lied, "Come on Brooke, enlighten me."

She hesitated, honestly thinking about saying what she was truly thinking, but something inside of her pulled her back.

_Go on and cry, here's my shoulder_

_Why don't you try to imagine that I'd even care?_

_Go on and cry on my cold shoulder_

_Oh you left me so sad_

_And you hurt me so bad_

_It's your turn to cry, cry, cry_

"You know what; I am not having this conversation with you. I am going to dinner; we'll eat some food, drink a few glasses of wine. Don't worry dad, I'll be sure to be back by curfew, eleven at the latest, right?" she asked him dramatically.

"Brooke," he tried, but she cut him off.

"No, Lucas. I'm done. Okay? I am sick and tired of trying to be your friend, when every single time I try to get back to being my old self, you bring me down and you do all of this stupid, mind game shit to make me feel insecure or unworthy."

"Old self huh? What, are you going to sleep with him as a way to pay for dinner?"

She didn't hesitate a second before her hand collided with his cheek and she slapped him.

Tears stung the corners of her eyes and before he could even blink, she was bustling around the room, throwing various items that belonged to her into her duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" he chokes out after the shock leaves him.

"I'm packing, what the hell does it look like I am doing?" she snapped at him, not once bringing her eyes to look up at him.

_Sometimes love is overrated, yeah_

_It can be so hard to find a cure_

_And when a heartbreak is understated_

_It comes back around_

_I'm sure oh, oh, oh_

"I can see that, but why? Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm not staying here anymore. Especially with you."

"Brooke, c'mon, don't do this," he pleaded.

Her head snapped up and his confused blue orbs met her broken hazel ones.

"Don't do this?" she asked, shock in her voice, "Do you even realize what you just said to me?"

"Look, I'm sorry. It just came out, I just-"

"I am sick of your pathetic apologies. You over use that word so much with me, that I've come to hate it," she yelled at him.

"You're going to wake Hadley, keep your voice down," he told her softly.

"No!" she yelled louder, "That's your problem now. I'm done being your babysitter when things get too hard for you. I'm done being your charity case and your God damn punching bag!"

She zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, then walked past him and out the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?!" he demanded, chasing after her down the hallway towards the front door.

"I'll stay at Nathan and Haley's, or here's a thought, maybe I will just stay at my own house," she shouted back at him.

"You can't do that, come on," he tried, not wanting her to leave.

"That's another thing. I am so unbelievably fed up with you telling me what I can and cannot do; like you're some jealous, enraged caveman! I am a grown woman; I do not need your over-shadowing all the damn time!"

"Okay, I can respect that; just…don't go, okay. Stay."

He pleaded with her, but she wasn't faltering on this.

_Go on and cry, heres my shoulder, my shoulder_

_Why don't you try to imagine that I'd even care?_

_Go on and cry on my cold shoulder_

_Oh you, you left me so sad_

_And you hurt me so bad_

_It's your turn to cry_

_Go on and cry_

_Over me_

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she started, "I'll be by later this afternoon or tomorrow to get the rest of my things."

She then grabbed her purse that was sitting near the door and walked out of the front door, slamming it behind her without a second glance.

_Cry over me._

---

**A/N:** Please leave a review and let me know how the chapter was. I love reading your guys' comments; they make me smile.

SEVENTEEN REVIEWS alone for the last chapter! Thank-you so much to all of you who took the extra bit of time in leaving a review. The feedback was absolutely inspiring from all of you guys; you are truly amazing! :) Thank-you for your continued support!

_**brookenlucas4eva03**_

_**Tammii92**_

_**Jenn0615**_

_**tanya2byour21**_

_**moonkisss**_

_**pink5288**_

_**diane**_

_**Luv2Live**_

_**brucasever**_

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**BDavisLScott23**_

_**ashley**_

_**kimberdwh / mom**_

_**bella**_

_**Babi.**_

_**IamCaroline**_

_**sunshine**_

Thanks again!

XoX,

MoRgAn ;)


	23. All At Once

**A/N:** Hey everyone! The feedback I received for the last chapter was unbelievable! Thank-you so much to all of those that have reviewed. Your support means so much to me and I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story so much.

The song I used for this chapter is called "All At Once," and it is by The Fray.

Big thanks to Jenn for always helping me! Wouldn't have gotten this far with-out ya girly! ;)

So, here is the next chapter for you all! Enjoy

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

---

_There are certain people_

_You just keep coming back to_

_She is right in front of you_

_You begin to wonder_

_Could you find a better one_

_Compared to her now she's in question_

Idiot; definition: Lucas Scott.

Jackass; definition: Lucas Scott.

_And all at once_

_The crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing_

_And the right thing are the same_

It had been almost two and a half weeks since Lucas had last seen or talked to Brooke; at least talked to her about anything that had happened between them. She called every morning, but only to see how Hadley was and to talk to her goddaughter. Lucas had tried bringing up the conversation that had gone all wrong between them, but whenever Lucas would bring it up, Brooke would cut him off and make excuses to get off of the phone. Of course during these five-minute phone calls, Lucas asked the brunette how she was doing and if everything was okay, and every single time Brooke would respond with the same reply of, "I'm fine."

The truth was though, was that she really did seem to be okay; at least according to Haley she was.

Haley had passed along the information, to her brother-in-law, that Brooke's dinner with Julian had gone remarkably well. In fact, the two had gone out four more times since their first outing together. Through Haley, Lucas discovered that Brooke and Julian were now in the first stages of a new found relationship and Brooke seemed to be getting back to her normal and cheery self.

"_She seems happy Luke." _

_Maybe you want her_

_Maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare_

_To someone not there_

That is what Haley had told him; she seems happy. Seeming happy and being happy, though, were two completely different things, especially when it came to Brooke; Lucas knew this. He also knew that he had been an idiot when he had said the things he did to Brooke. Even though so much had happened between them lately, Lucas couldn't really be the least bit mad at the outcome from everything. He didn't hate Brooke for slapping him, as much as it hurt, because let's face it, he deserved it. And he certainly didn't blame Brooke for calling him out on his behavior or for leaving for that matter.

He just wished she would talk to him, but she's been avoiding him like the plague.

So, as he sat in his swivel chair in his office at Tree Hill High, Lucas' mind over-flooded with everything Brooke.

The brunette had done everything and more for him. She had been there when Peyton had died a month a half ago, when Lucas had shut down and closed himself off from absolutely everyone. Brooke had been his rock to lean on and his shoulder to cry over, when he could barely even stand.

Brooke had always been the one to guide him in the right direction; to point out the light at the seemingly, never-ending tunnel of darkness. To put it simply, Brooke had always just been there, and now, more than ever before, Lucas felt her slipping away; slipping away into the arms of another man. Of all the guys out there though, it had to be Julian Baker.

Julian fucking Baker.

_Looking for the right one_

_You line up the world to find_

_Where no questions cross your mind_

_But she won't keep on waiting_

_For you without a doubt_

_Much longer for you to sort it out_

That guy, in Lucas Scott's eyes, was the true portrayal of an all-American asshole. Lucas knew that he, himself, had made his fair share of mistakes, especially when it came to Brooke and his other friends, but he didn't ever think of doing half of the things he knows Julian has. Julian was selfish; simply just selfish. He lied and hurt people purposely and did whatever else he could to be sure he was on top; whether on top meant, the movie industry or the new hook-up of the week.

_'God; the mental image of him and Brooke.'_

The thought of the possibility made Lucas flinch.

His mind was in over drive, as Lucas thought back to the first time he had, had a conversation with the cheerfully beautiful brunette. She was the bubbly cheerleader who had stripped naked in the backseat of his jeep. And he was the boy who had changed her entirely. That moment; that moment after his first-played Ravens game was when it had all changed; Lucas knew that things had in fact changed, when he woke up the following morning wanting nothing more than to talk to the feisty girl once more. It was like she was his drug to life, to having fun, and he was addicted.

He had broken her heart, yes, but not a day had gone by when Lucas didn't feel regret. Guilt. Shame. Embarrassment. He felt it all when it came to Brooke. He never meant to hurt her; he's told her this countless times before. He has apologized countless times before. But it was like Brooke had said to him over two weeks ago; he used the word 'sorry' so much with her that she had lost track of what it actually meant.

Now, he was unsure of what to do. The bad emotions weren't the only things Lucas was feeling. He could feel it inside of him that he was beginning to fall for the brunette once again. As wrong as he knew it was, considering that he had only just become a widow a month ago, Lucas couldn't help himself; because he knew he wasn't really a widow after what had gone down between him and Peyton. In fact, his and Peyton's relationship had been over a long time ago, but he was truly only facing it just now.

The real truth, was that he, Lucas Scott would always love Brooke Davis. There was no question in that, none at all, but he also knew that there was a part of Brooke that would never fully trust him or believe his words; unless he could prove to her that he was the guy for her. So, he would do that then. He would show Brooke that he cared for her, that he trusted her as much as he wanted her to trust him. He would gain back Brooke's friendship and then, in time, tell her he never stopped loving her; that he never would and never could stop, even if he wanted to.

Gosh; he'd always love Brooke Davis. He just couldn't understand his stupidity, that he could ever let her go. She never hurt him. And he knew she never would. Especially not the way he had to her; like Peyton had to him.

_And all at once_

_The crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing_

_And the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her_

_Maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare_

_To someone not there_

_**Flashback:**_

_They were fighting; like they had been for a little while now. The two of them had never been known for arguing, but that had changed a few months ago. They were yelling at one another at full force, arguing about the fact that Peyton was spending less and less time at home. The curly-blonde woman was either always at her studio or hiding out at Brooke's store or Haley and Nathan's house. _

"_You're never home anymore!" Lucas yelled at her. It was a good thing that Hadley was not at the house. Haley and Nathan had taken her and Jamie to Chuck E. Cheese's that night. _

"_Yeah, because I am working Lucas!" Peyton defended herself. _

"_Yes, because I am sure that is the reason you're never around," Lucas muttered sarcastically, although Peyton still heard him clearly. _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked, now becoming a little angry._

"_It means that I know that little business trip of yours that you went on to Atlanta, wasn't just for a meeting with a potential client for the label. I know you've been talking to him Peyton and I know that you went to see him in Georgia."_

"_Lucas..."_

_Peyton wasn't sure of what to say in response to that. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly hung open as she stood in front of her husband in shock. _

"_Just answer me this; did you do anything with him? Did you cheat on me?"_

"_Luke, I..."_

"_Just answer the question Peyton," he cut her off. _

_She hesitated a moment before looking him in the eye and answering his question._

"_Yeah, yeah I did," Peyton began. She saw Lucas put his head in his hands and he sighed deeply. "Luke, it was only one time though, I swear." _

"_When?" That was all Lucas cared about. _

"_It was the first trip when I went to Atlanta; it was back in March. We ran into each other one morning at a cafe I stopped at for coffee and we started talking and then, he invited me to dinner. He wanted to catch up, so I said yes. He dropped me off at my hotel after dinner and walked me upstairs to make sure I was safe and then he kissed me goodnight. I kissed him back, and I just...I-I'm sorry. God, I am so sorry Lucas." _

"_Did you sleep with him?" he asked, not looking up from the floor. _

"_Luke, I..." she paused. _

"_Did you sleep with him?" Lucas asked her once more, this time with a stronger tone of voice. _

"_I did," she whispers, although he has heard clearly. _

_He sighs again, deeper than before. Peyton knows that she has hurt him entirely, that after everything they had worked for to be together, she had just, kind of thrown it all away. He's disgusted with her; she knows this just by looking at his face. Lucas looks sad and broken and she is upset with herself that she has done to him, exactly what the two of them had done to Brooke back in high school; she cheated on him with someone who had, at one point in their lives, been one of his best friends. _

"_Lucas, I'm sorry," she says to him after a silent minute. Tears make their way down the blonde woman's cheeks as she waits for Lucas to say something; to say anything. _

"_Do you love him?" he than asks her, surprisingly calm._

"_Honestly, I've always loved him Luke," she tells him, as another tear falls. _

"_Than you should just go Peyton," Lucas tells her He stands from the couch that he has been sitting on, for the duration of the conversation, and walks past Peyton into the kitchen. _

"_What?" she asks confused, following behind him. _

"_I said, just go," he tells her once more, in a seemingly emotionless voice._

"_Why?" she asks, still confused, "What are you talking about?"_

"_It is obvious that our relationship means nothing to you anymore, so just leave." _

"_I don't want to just leave Luke. I didn't want to hurt you, I swear. It just happened, okay? It just happened," she tries to get through to him, but it is like trying to walk through a brick wall._

"_It just happened?" he asks her incredulously, "I understand that you kissed him back; I could have dealt with that, but you chose to sleep with him. You could have stopped, but you didn't, so don't you dare stand here and tell me that it just happened!"_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, for any of it," she tells him once again._

"_I'm sorry too, but the fact is, is that it did happen Peyton, and you can't take it back now," Lucas says to her. _

"_What about Hadley, what do we do about her? What are we going to do about us?" Peyton asks him._

"_I'm not sure about what is going to happen with Hadley, but I do know that I want a divorce," Lucas replies._

_Maybe you want it_

_Maybe you need it _

_Maybe it's all you're running from_

_Perfection will not come_

_Peyton nods sadly; she knows that he has already made up his mind and thee is no use in trying to change it. What's done is done and he's made his choice; and so has she. _

"_I'll pack some things for the next few days and then head to Savannah. I will come back for everything else this weekend, I guess," Peyton tells the blonde man. _

"_Okay," Lucas said to her. He gets up from sitting at the kitchen table and begins to walk out of the room._

"_Luke," Peyton called. He stopped walking and turned to face his soon-to-be ex-wife._

"_Yeah?" he answered._

"_I really am sorry," she told him sincerely. Her voice had cracked and there were more tears making their way down her face._

"_I know," he said to her with a sad smile._

"_What are we going to tell everyone?" she asked him._

"_The truth," he begins, "That we just aren't meant to be anymore and we're getting a divorce. It's as simple as that." _

_Peyton nods again in understanding. _

"_I guess I should go and start packing," Peyton realizes. The house she is in now is no longer home; it hasn't been for a while. Her new home is with Jake and Jenny, and hopefully her daughter, Hadley. _

_Lucas nods at her as she walks out of the kitchen and down the hall to, what used to be, their bedroom._

_Peyton goes into the room and begins to fill a duffel bag with some clothes and toiletries and then fills her messenger bag with her sketch pads and drawing tools._

_Lucas has retreated to the living room, probably to watch some basketball game on ESPN; the sport has always been a way to calm him. _

_After packing some of her belongings, Peyton takes out two pieces of paper with two separate envelopes from the desk, and starts writing. Fifteen minutes later, she is done, with a fresh batch of teardrops rolling down her cheeks. She leaves one of the handwritten letters on the bed, on his pillow and then walks out into the living room, with her two bags on her shoulder, along with her purse and a second letter in her free hand. _

_Lucas looks up, after hearing the floorboards squeak slightly, and sees Peyton standing next to the couch, all ready to leave. He stands up and walks to her. _

"_You need help?" he asks quietly; referring to her luggage._

"_Nah, I'm fine. But can you give Hadley a kiss for me and tell her I love her, and I'll see her soon?" Peyton asks Lucas._

"_Of course," he promises._

_She nods appreciatively and then hands him the second letter in her hands. _

"_What's this?" Lucas asks curiously, taking the sealed envelope in his hands._

"_It's a letter; give it to Brooke for me, please?" Peyton asks him._

_He looks at her questioningly before nodding his head._

"_Sure," he tells her. _

_She nods back and the two look at each other, with out saying anything. _

_Lucas sighs again, before pulling Peyton into a quick hug._

"_Drive safe," he tells her when they pull away._

"_Thanks," she tells him. _

_She tightens the hold her bags and then walks out the front door, closing it softly behind her. _

_While she walks to her car she still can't believe that it is really over between her and Lucas. They were supposed to have been soul mates; destined to be together, but that had changed. She loved Lucas, she did, she knew she kind of always would, but she also knew that, that feeling for the blonde brooder would dissipate over time. However, with Jake it had always been different. She knew she was in love with Jake, that she always would be. Nothing would change that. She just hoped that Lucas could find that too; in fact, Peyton was sure he already had. It was just up to him to give the letter to Brooke now. Maybe then, things would finally be in place as they always should have been, right from the start._

_As she is driving down the road, she sees Jake's face in her mind and a smile crosses her lips. They can finally be together, and thankfully Lucas doesn't hate her. At least, he doesn't seem to hate her. _

_Just then, the sound of her cell phone ringing interrupts her thought process. Peyton reaches over into her purse, still keeping her eyes on the road. She doesn't have to look at the caller I.D. screen to know who it is. _

"_Hey you," she greets the person on the other end. _

"_Hi, how are you?" the voice asks._

"_Doing okay. I actually just got done talking to Lucas and I am on my way to Savannah right now," Peyton replies._

"_I'm glad you finally told him Peyt; do you know how hard it was keeping this from him?" the voice questions._

"_Yeah, I do, and I am so sorry babe," Peyton says into the phone._

"_It's okay. Just don't ever do it again P. Sawyer," Brooke says to the blonde._

"_I won't," Peyton swears._

"_So, how is he holding up?" Brooke asks curiously on the phone. _

"_He seems strong, but he's going to need you B. Davis," Peyton tells her best friend, as more tears form in her eyes._

"_Peyton," Brooke states in a soft voice._

_And all at once_

_The crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes_

_We'd never know what's wrong_

_Without the pain_

_Sometimes the hardest thing_

_And the right thing are the same_

"_I didn't want to hurt him like this, but I didn't know how to tell him in the beginning. I never wanted him to find out this way, but I love Jake, Brooke and I know what you must be thinking right now, that I am the same cheating whore I was in high school, but...I am in love with Jake. I couldn't keep lying to myself, or to Lucas," Peyton explains her side to the brunette girl on the other end of the line as the tears continue. _

"_I understand, and I don't think that Peyt. We've all changed since high school, and we have all certainly done things that we aren't proud of, but I am sure Lucas understands. He is just going to need some time to process all of this; especially with Hadley, you guys need to learn to get through this and try to be friends. He knows that you can't help who you love," Brooke tells her close friend. _

"_Speaking of not being able to help who you love," Peyton begins, as she takes the on-ramp exit for the highway, "I wrote a letter for you. Lucas has it, so he'll probably give it to you tonight or tomorrow, I don't know. Whenever he feels like it, I guess."_

"_A letter? What for? Can't you just tell me right now?" Brooke asks confused._

"_No, I don't think I can. This, you need to see in writing; I think you will be able to believe it more if you read it, rather than hear it," Peyton tells her._

"_Okay, whatever you say crazy girl," Brooke teases._

"_Haha, very funny," Peyton tells her._

"_Where are you right now?" Brooke then asks._

"_I just got on the highway; I should be there within an hour or two," Peyton replies. _

"_Okay. Drive safe and let me know when you get there, alright?" Brooke tells her best friend._

"_I will and thanks Brooke."_

"_Anytime best friend."_

"_Oh, one more thing?" Peyton says before they hang up._

"_Yeah?" Brooke asks._

"_When you read that letter, have an open mind, okay?" _

"_Can you at least tell me what it's about? This is driving me insane!"_

"_Let's just say, people who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end, okay?"_

"_Peyton, don't..."_

"_Wait until you read the letter," Peyton cuts her off._

"_But..."_

"_No. Now I should go, I shouldn't be talking on the phone and driving at the same time, I love you. And I will call you in a few hours," the blonde says._

"_Ugh. Fine. Love you too honey," Brooke says. _

"_Talk to you soon."_

"_Bye Peyt," Brooke tells her. Then the line goes and the conversation is over._

_Peyton smiles to herself as she reaches once more to put her LG Shine in her bag. She takes her eyes off of the road for only a second. Then, a car honks, tires screech. There's a scream. And then it all goes black._

_**End flashback.**_

"_God, what the hell was I thinking?!"_

The thought had crossed Lucas' mind many times since Brooke had walked out his front door. He was such an idiot.

"You're an ass."

He looked up to see Nathan and his nephew standing in the doorway. He hadn't even heard the sound of someone knocking. However, if he's ever learned anything in this small town it was that no one ever knocked.

"What?" the blonde asked the raven-haired man.

"I don't know. You're brooding, or whatever Brooke calls it. Which means you've just seen a puppy get killed or you did something stupid. I'm betting on the latter," Nathan said.

"Gee, you know me so well Nate," Lucas stated.

"Yeah, usually. So, what did you do?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I'm guessing Brooke is at your house," Lucas told him, more as a fact rather than a question.

"Yeah, you guessed right. Talk to me Luke. What happened now?"

"Yeah, Uncle Luke. What happened, because Aunt Brooke was crying and she never cries in front of me, at least not that much. What did you do to her?" Jamie jumped into the conversation, getting defensive of his godmother.

Lucas just looked at the little boy incredulously, not believing what he had just said.

"For your information, I didn't _do_ anything little man," Lucas told his nephew.

_Maybe you want her_

_Maybe you need her_

_Maybe you've started to compare_

_To someone not there_

"Maybe you didn't do anything, but you certainly said something to upset her, what was it?" Jamie pushed.

"I don't think you're old enough for this conversation," Lucas said to the seven year old, eyeballing Nathan to help him.

"Don't look at me, I want to know what jackass thing you said, just as much as he does," the younger Scott brother said.

Lucas sighed, not answering his question.

"Well?" Nathan asked, after a moment.

"I said some things that I shouldn't have, yeah, but I didn't mean any of it," Lucas told his brother.

"So, what did you say than?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke didn't tell you and Haley?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Oh no, I'm sure she has told Haley, so beware of that, but she hasn't said anything to me," Nathan replied.

"In not so many words, I basically called her a slut," Lucas said quietly, wincing even when he said it.

"You jackass," Nathan muttered knowingly.

"I know, okay?! I'll get the damn word tattooed on my frigging forehead, okay?" Lucas snapped.

"Whoa, calm yourself bro; I'm not judging, I actually blame Dan for all of the idiotic things we say and do to the women we love," Nathan told him.

"Nathan..." Lucas said in a low tone, "I don't..."

"What? Love her? I think you're wrong. In fact, I know you're wrong, and I think you were in here 'brooding', about it. You were probably doubting that she could love you too, after everything that has happened between the two of you. You probably thought about Peyton too, am I wrong? Oh, and you most likely realized your stupidity and started thinking of any possible way to win her back. Am I right?"

"Dude?" Lucas asked shocked.

"What, I read Cosmo. Haley keeps it around the house, it's a good read. By the way, did you know that women who read romance novels, have sex twice as often as those who don't? Have you heard of Danielle Steel?! Haley has like six of her books!" Nathan replied.

"Dude!" Lucas repeated, louder this time.

"Daddy, what is sex?" Jamie asked curiously, as he pulled on Nathan's shirt sleeve.

"Uhm..." Nathan paused, looking over at Lucas helplessly.

"Oh, no. Besides, 'I want to know just as much as he does,' " Lucas mocked the younger Scott brother.

"That's not cool man," Nathan began, before looking down at his son, "How about I tell you about that when you're older; like 18, okay?"

"Is that your special code that means I'm not allowed to know?" Jamie asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I'll give you ten bucks," Nathan told him.

"Make it twenty and I won't even ask Momma or Auntie," Jamie smirked again.

"That's not cool," Nathan muttered before taking a twenty dollar bill out if his wallet and handing it to his seven year old son.

"Thanks daddy," Jamie smiled widely.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going before you rob me blind," Nathan said to the little boy.

_Maybe you want it_

_Maybe you need it_

_Maybe it's all you're running from_

_Perfection will not come_

"Bye Uncle Lucas, and try not to do anything else stupid okay? Especially to Aunt Brooke," Jamie threatened playfully.

"Thanks buddy," Lucas said sarcastically, shaking his head as Nathan and Jamie started to walk out of the doorway.

"Oh, and Luke," Nathan called before he left with his son.

"Yeah Nate?" Lucas answered, looking up at his brother.

"Could you possibly try to do something about Brooke soon, and not wait so damn long before you tell her that you still love her? I'd really appreciate it man; I am sick of seeing the two of you mope the hell around," Nathan told him.

"What? I thought you enjoyed that sappy stuffy, I mean, you do read Cosmo; don't you know these things?" Lucas teased.

"You're mean," Nathan stated plainly.

'Yeah, thanks though, for everything," Lucas told him sincerely.

"Anytime bro. In fact, why don't you come by the house tonight for dinner. Hadley's already at the house, so when you come to pick her up, just stay for dinner and then that way, you have an excuse to talk to Brooke," Nathan suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," Lucas stated.

"Come by around seven. We'll see you then."

And with that, Nathan and Jamie left, leaving Lucas to his thoughts once more.

_Maybe you want her_

_Maybe you need her_

_Maybe you had her,_

_Maybe you lost her to another_

_ To another._

**A/N:** Please leave a review and let me know how the chapter was. I love reading your guys' comments; they make me smile.

Thanks so much to all of you who took the extra bit of time in leaving a review. The feedback was absolutely inspiring from all of you guys; you are truly amazing! :) Thank-you for your continued support!

_**brookenlucas4eva03**_

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**bella**_

_**Jenn0615**_

_**tanya2byour21**_

_**MJK6**_

_**pink5288**_

_**PeterClaire**_

_**Brucas True Love**_

_**moonkisss**_

_**BDavisLScott23**_

_**sunshine**_

_**Babi.**_

_**Tess mtiv **_

Thanks again!

XoX,

MoRgAn ;)


	24. Hot and Cold

**A/N:** Hey everyone! The feedback I received for the last chapter was unbelievable! Thank-you so much to all of those that have reviewed. Your support means so much to me and I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story so much.

The song I used in this chapter is "Hot N Cold," by Katy Perry.

Big thanks to Jenn for always helping me! Especially with this chapter, because I had some trouble with it; so, the cute Jamie scenes go to her. Wouldn't have gotten this far with-out ya girly! ;)

So, here is the next chapter for you all! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

---

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you, PMS _

_L__ike a bitch,_

_I would know _

Fifteen minutes; that's how long Lucas had been sitting in his car outside Nathan and Haley's house. Nathan had told him to arrive at seven, and he had gotten there at almost ten of. He sighed again, for what must have been the hundredth time, since leaving his own house and then looked at the display on his cell phone.

7:06 P.M.

Make that seventeen minutes.

He was clueless as to what he was going to say to a certain brunette that he had been a jerk to. He didn't have a plan; it was basically either, swim or float. But as he got closer and closer to almost getting out of his car, he realized that with Brooke Davis, you could sink. So, he prepared himself for the rage and fury that he knew was a possibility; and not only from Brooke, but Haley as well. One of them was no problem, but both of them? Lucas was slightly scared, but he shrugged it off and then opened his door, and stepped out. He closed the door slowly, and looked back at his phone.

7:10 P.M.

"Here we go," he muttered, walking up the pathway to the front door.

He didn't even have to ring the bell or knock, because Nathan swung open the door as soon as Lucas reached the porch.

"Took ya long enough man," Nathan told him, moving out of the way.

Lucas looked at him confused.

"Oh, I saw you sitting in your car. You nervous?" Nathan asked him.

"Just a smidge," the blonde replied as he entered the house, standing in the foyer with his brother.

"So, you got a plan?" Nathan whispered to Lucas.

"Sort of," Lucas replied back quietly.

_And yo__u,_

_ always think_

_Always speak _

_Crypticly_

"What do you mean sort of? You better have a plan because I convinced my wife and Brooke, who will, hopefully, become my future sister-in-law, to not invite Julian over. You best have something up your sleeve man," Nathan told him, half-serious and half-desperate.

"Okay, okay. Just relax. Aren't I the one that is supposed to be nervous? Seriously, if I get slapped, I'm coming after you Nate. This was your idea, me coming over to dinner," Lucas reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll remind you to thank me on your wedding day to Brooke," Nathan told him completely serious, as he led Lucas into the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw Haley standing behind the island chopping some vegetables on the cutting board.

"Hey baby," Nathan called to his wife.

Haley smiled at the sound of her husband's voice, but the pleasant smile disappeared when she looked up and saw Lucas standing a few feet from her.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Haley asked in a low voice through slightly clenched teeth.

"Hales, relax. I invited him over," Nathan told the short brunette.

"Why in the world would you do that?" she asked him curiously, but agitated.

"He needs to talk to Brooke, so I figured it would be okay. Please don't be mad," Nathan pleaded with her.

Lucas just stood off to the side until Haley calmed down.

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me _

She thought a minute and then let out a long, deep sigh.

"Fine," she said to the two guys.

Nathan smiled at his wifes' kindness and then nodded at Lucas.

"So, what's your plan?" Haley asked suddenly, looking at Lucas.

The awkward haze that had been hovering over the three adults two minutes ago, had by now almost completely faded away.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Your plan. You do have one don't you?" Haley asked him again.

"Why does everyone assume I have a plan? Why can't I just wing it?" the blonde man asked.

"You can't just wing it with Brooke. Do you even remember what you said to her Lucas? You crushed her. She came over here after leaving your place, and she was in complete tears; she was a wreck."

"I didn't mean for that to happen Haley," Lucas told her.

Nathan had, by now, retreated to the living room. He had turned on the plasma and was watching an overview of a previous-aired college basketball game.

"Then what did you mean to happen Luke?" she asked her long-time friend.

"For one, I didn't expect her to agree to go out on a date with Julian, or move the heck out," Lucas said to Haley.

"Lucas, you're failing to realize, that all of the fights the two of you have gotten in, they have all been initiated by you," Haley informed him, as she dropped the chopped vegetables into a bowl for a salad.

"That's why I'm here Haley. I know that I messed up. I said a lot of stupid things, and I wish I could take them all back," Lucas told her sincerely.

"Just fix it Luke," Haley began, before grabbing a hold of his hand and looking up at her close friend, "You really hurt her Lucas."

"I know," Lucas said to her in the same low voice. His eyes were cast down to the floor and he was brooding again.

"Look, Brooke is upstairs in the guest room; I think she is changing Hadley actually. Why don't you go upstairs and try to talk to her before dinner? Just, please, please be nice.?"

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

"Really?" Lucas asked.

Haley nodded before smiling softly at him.

"Okay, be right back," he smiled at her and then turned on his heel to walk up the steps.

"You think they'll be okay?" Nathan asked from the couch.

"I hope so," Haley said quietly before going to set the table.

"Want some help?" Nathan offered as he got up and followed Haley into the dining room.

"Thanks honey," Haley said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hey, come back here," Nathan pulled her to him by her hand and brushed his lips against Haley's. The two kissed for a minute or so before Haley pulled away, with a smile on her face.

"We will have to finish that later, huh?" Haley asked her husband as she went back to setting the table.

"Definitely," Nathan smirked, helping his wife.

Haley only smiled wider.

After leaving the kitchen, Lucas had walked up the stairs to the second floor and started down the hallway towards the guest room. He heard Brooke's voice and the giggling of his daughter, and a smile formed on his face. When he reached the open doorway of the room, he saw Brooke standing over the bed. Her back was to him and she was changing Hadley while tickling her, here and there; another smile came across Lucas' lips.

As he watched two of his favorite people bond, he decided to stand in the doorway, blocking it, so that Brooke wouldn't be able to walk away.

After another moment, he finally decided to speak.

"Hey," he called to the brunette quietly.

He immediately noticed how Brooke's body tensed at the sound of his voice, as well as the stiffening of her back and shoulders. She quickly regained her calm and loosened a little.

_You, _

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_You,_

_ But you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down _

"Hi," she whispered to him in her raspy voice that Lucas loved so much.

Brooke finished changing Hadley and then picked up her goddaughter, holding the baby against her shoulder.

"I'm guessing you're here for Hadley," Brooke assumed, not making eye contact with the blonde haired man.

"Yeah, but I uh...I wanted to uhm, talk to you actually," Lucas stuttered out, obviously nervous that she would say no and try to push through him to get out of the very tense room.

"About what?" Brooke faked dumb.

"You know about what," he told her quietly.

"We have nothing to talk about," Brooke told him, trying to distract herself with Hadley's fingers, while the little girl played with Brooke's necklace.

A silent moment passed, before Brooke started for the door, but Lucas didn't move from his spot in the doorway.

"Lucas, let me through," she said. Her voice was void of any real emotion; she didn't want to have this conversation with him because she could sense where it would end up. She just didn't want to argue anymore.

"No Brooke. We need to talk about this," he said.

Brooke turned away from him and placed Hadley in the playpen that had been brought up from the living room. After putting Hadley down she turned back to face Lucas.

"Fine. Talk," she said plainly.

"Okay, first of all, I want you to know that I am sorry," Lucas began. He saw Brooke roll her eyes, but he continued anyway, "And I know that you may not believe that right now, but it's true. As much as you're upset with me, I need you to believe that."

"Upset with you? You think I am upset with you?" she asks him incredulously.

He looks at her with wrinkled brows.

_We used to be_

_Just like twins _

_So in sync _

_T__he same energy_

_Now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh bout nothing _

_Now your plain boring _

"I'm not upset Lucas, I am hurt and humiliated. You called me pathetic and said that I was a slut and for what? Because I was going to dinner with someone that you don't approve of? Do you realize how childish that is?!"

"Yes, and that's why I am here," he says to her.

"Oh, you mean your guilty conscious caught up with you, so you come over here to relieve your torn down ego, to make you feel better; is that it?"

"No, that's not it at all! I am trying to talk to you and you keep yelling at me," Lucas says to her. He is trying to remain calm, but the temper on Brooke isn't helping and he can already feel the frustration building up inside of him.

"Stop being an asshole than! God, Lucas, I am so tired of arguing all of the damn time with you and over stupid crap. I hate feeling like this insecure, vulnerable girl whenever I am around you; it's like we're back in high school all over again. But most of all, I hate crying over you and in front of you. That is the only thing that makes me pathetic; is crying over someone that doesn't care how I am feeling."

Now he feels like a jackass.

"I do care Brooke, I care a lot more than you think I do. I never meant for you to feel that way."

"But you did. You did."

"Brooke..." he begins, stepping towards her.

"Don't," she tells him, taking a step back, as a pained expression appears on Lucas' face.

"But..."

"No," Brooke begins, "Just don't, because every time you try to comfort me, it turns into this huge, sexual...thing, and I get confused and I start feeling all of these feelings that I shouldn't be feeling and it gives me a headache."

"What kind of feelings?" he pushes, taking another step closer to her.

"Don't do this Lucas, please...just, leave it. Just leave it alone."

She doesn't want this to be happening; this can't be happening. She doesn't want those old feelings resurfacing, because to put it simply, she's never been one to be able to resist Lucas Scott. And she doesn't think she could, even if she tried willing herself not to.

_I should know,_

_ that __you're not gonna change _

He takes another step closer to her, only she doesn't notice. And while he's making his way towards her, Brooke's mind goes back to the day after Peyton died; when she first read that God damned letter.

_**Flashback:**_

_They're all at Nathan and Haley's house; Nate, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Mouth, Rachel, Skills, Junk and Fergie. They are trying their hardest at making sense out of this crazy, chaotic mess. _

_It shouldn't be like this; not in any way, shape or form. They shouldn't be having to bury one of their closest friends in four days, but they are. _

_There is no laughter or the sound of children playing, since Hadley, Jamie and Lily are with Karen and Andy at Deb's house. _

_It is just eerily quiet,as the events of the past twenty-four hours seeps into the brains of the adults in the room. _

_Nathan is sitting with Haley in one of the recliners; the short brunette is sitting comfortably in her husbands' lap. Lucas is sitting at one end of the small sofa, while Brooke is laying down next to him and her head is in his lap. She is half asleep, almost completely drained of any energy and the puffy, red circles speak for themselves at the amount of sleep the brunette has gotten. _

_Mouth, Rachel and Skills are lounging on the larger couch, while Fergie is falling asleep on the other recliner. Junk is sitting on the carpeted floor, leaning against the leather couch. He, too, is trying to hold his eyes open. _

_The nine adults all wear solemn, empty expressions; no-one barely even mutters a single word. A pin could be dropped and it would echo in the silence. _

_Suddenly, the look of realization crosses Lucas' face, as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a cream colored envelope; Brooke's name is scribbled across the front in Peyton's handwriting. He looks at it curiously, wondering what is written inside and then looks down at Brooke, who is asleep against him. _

_He decided to give it to her now, because he knows with everything going on, he will most likely forget. So, he reached down and nudges the now asleep brunette, patting her arm with his hand. _

"_Brooke," he whispers. _

_She stirs a little, but a moment later her eyes flutter open completely and it is only now that he sees how truly bloodshot her eyes are. Her once bright, hazel eyes seem empty and look beyond sad._

"_Yeah?" Brooke asks. Her voice is still full of sleep, even though she is awake._

"_Here," Lucas simply says, handing her the envelope. _

_Brooke reaches her small hand up and takes the letter from the blonde man. She looks at the front of it once and realizes that it is the letter that Peyton said she would be getting. The brunette sits up on the couch, still sitting next to Lucas on the couch. _

"_This is from Peyton," Brooke mutters._

"_Yeah," Lucas says._

_Brooke doesn't say anything to him, she just stares at the object in her hands. When Peyton had said the certain phrase that she had, Brooke had instantly become nervous of reading the letter. She didn't know what to expect and she was slightly scared as to what she would possibly read. _

_Lucas noticed the blank expression on Brooke's face and scrunched his face in confusion._

"_Are you going to read it?" Lucas asked her._

_She turned and looked at him and then looked back down at the letter in her lap. _

"_Yeah," she whispered, before finally opening the envelope. _

_She opened the flip and pulled out the piece of stationary. It was folded and Brooke hesitated before finally flipping it open to read it. _

Brooke,

If you're reading this, than that means that Lucas stuck to his word and actually gave it to you. I know that so many things are going through your mind right now; like what could possibly be written in this letter. Well, for one, writing letters was never really my thing, as you know. I was more of the draw it out and do the full-on confrontation thing. Anyway, you know everything that has happened these past few months. Everything with Luke and Jake. I know that deep down inside of you somewhere, you're resenting my decision for cheating on Lucas, but I don't blame you; not one bit.

The truth is, Lucas and I have been over for a really long time now, maybe even before Jake came back into my life. Maybe even before Hadley. I don't regret having Hadley though, Brooke, believe that. But if I hadn't have gotten pregnant, than maybe I wouldn't even be writing this letter, but I am. Because, well, I was...in your exact words, a "back-stabbing two-faced bitch." And, I don't blame you for ever saying that or thinking it, because at a few points in our lives, that had been true.

I don't know how to say this, so I will just come right out with it; you love Lucas. You've always loved Lucas and you always will.

I'm moving to Savannah, Brooke. I am going to be with Jake, just like it always should have been. I don't know what will happen with Jake and I, but I do know that I love him and that it is really over between Luke and I. Him and I just stopped being the way we used to I guess. We drifted apart and I found myself again with Jake.

What I'm trying to say, is that, I want you to be happy B. Davis, and you've only ever been truly happy when you were with Lucas. You guys are meant to be, just like Jake and I, just like Nathan and Haley. That's how it always should have been; how it should always be after today.

I don't want you to doubt this Brooke. I don't want you to second guess yourself or feel insecure. Just, trust yourself; trust your heart and your head and most of all trust Lucas. He doesn't know I know this, but he still has all eighty-two of those amazing letters of yours. In fact, I've found him reading some, on several occasions; and that's when I knew. I knew that he was still and would always be in love with you.

So, I don't know if any of this makes sense, but what I am trying to say is that you need to be with Lucas. Because, well because I know you Brooke Davis. I've seen you at your best and caused some of your worst, but I want to be able to cause some of the best this time around. So, just be happy and start the designs for my last wedding dress, okay my maid of honor. Because you know it won't be long before I'm walking down the aisle to that Jagelski boy. I love you best friend.

Always,

P. Sawyer

_By the end of reading her letter, tears had already formed and fallen from her eyes; it was probably the only happy tears the brunette had cried in the last day. _

"_What's wrong?" Lucas asked concerned, placing a comforting hand on Brooke's knee. _

_Brooke placed her own hand on top of his and smiled at him._

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure?" he asked her once more._

"_Yup, I'm sure," Brooke said to him firmer than before. She smiled once more at him and then leaned to her right and rested her head on his shoulder. _

_He smiled and wrapped an arm around the brunette._

_No other words were needed or shared as the the room went quiet once more between the nine friends. _

_**End flashback.**_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

"Brooke..." a voice called.

The brunette didn't respond.

"Brooke."

When she finally looked up, Brooke saw Lucas, now standing directly in front of her.

"Are you okay? Where'd you go just now?" his questioning was laced with nothing, but concern and worry.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay," she said quietly in response.

"Look Brooke, I know that the things I said were way out of line, but I really am sorry," Lucas told her after a moment.

"I don't want your apologies Luke."

"Maybe, but I'm going to give them to you anyway Brooke, because you deserve them," he said sincerely.

She looked him in the eyes for a moment, trying to read him. Her thoughts took her back to the memory she had just visited a minute ago, with that letter. But even though, Peyton had basically given the brunette her blessing, Brooke couldn't and wouldn't do that to Peyton, even after everything that had happened; Brooke would still feel like "that girl."

"I meant what I said Lucas. I don't want to argue with you anymore. I just, don't want to feel the way I've been feeling lately. I don't want you seeing me that way," she whispers the last part, but he hears her clearly, and suddenly she feels on the spot when he asks her the next question.

"You don't want me seeing you what way?"

She doesn't respond at first, only lets out a slight sigh. But when he says her name and urges her to continue, she finds her voice somehow.

"Weak," is her muttered whisper.

"You're not weak Brooke Davis," Lucas assures her.

"But I am. I am weak and scared and sometimes I find myself distrusting you, and I don't want it that way. I want to be able to trust you Luke, I do. But..."

"But what?" Lucas asks her.

"I don't know...just, I should go help Haley with dinner. When you leave, kiss Hadley for me, okay?"

The brunette fakes a smile and then walks around Lucas and heads for the door, but it isn't long before Lucas is behind her in one quick step. He grabs her hand and pulls her gently back to him, so that now they are standing in front of one another yet again.

_You,_

_ You don't really want to stay, no _

_You,_

_But you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down _

"No, tell me what you were going to say," Lucas tells her.

"I don't know how to trust you; trust you fully I mean," she replies.

"What do you mean fully?" he asks.

"I guess... I guess I am just scared to get close to you again. I feel like every time you and I finally find some stable ground in our friendship, one of us screws it up and we fall flat on our faces," she answers honestly.

"We're doing pretty good right now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, for now Luke. What happens when we have another fight, or when I go out with Julian or some other guy? What's going to happen then, huh? It's like we're running in circles all of the time," Brooke tells him.

"We'll always be friends Brooke Davis."

"We've never been just friends Luke. You know that, I know that. Hell, even Haley and Nathan know that."

"And what is that supposed to mean, huh?" he asks curiously.

"I'm just getting fed up with this back and forth game. One day we're friends, the next you're kissing me in hotel rooms, and now we're fighting. Again."

Her voice is rising and she, too, is now getting frustrated just as much as he was earlier.

"We can continue this conversation all we want, but in the end it's just going to all be the same," she tells him loudly.

She sighs deeply after a moment, when he doesn't say anything to her and she just shakes her head. She's becoming angry with herself because she wants so badly to just tell him how she feels. That she knows she is falling for him once again; that she never really got over him, just like Peyton had said in her letter.

But she can't. She won't risk her heart again, when their history together proves that all he does is break it.

So, she does the one thing she has always been good at; she turns to walk away once more. And she is relieved when she reaches the door and Lucas hasn't come after her. She thinks she is home free when she gets past the doorway, but then she feels a hand pull her back once more and before she can even register what is going on, Lucas' lips crash against hers in a passion-filled kiss. She wastes no time in reciprocating the kiss, opening her mouth to meet his tongue with her own.

Then the freewill comes into play and Brooke finds herself needing to pull away. She shouldn't be doing this; not again, as right as it may feel, as good as it may feel.

So, she pulls back slightly and puts her hands against his chest; then she pushes him away.

"Stop, just stop."

"Why?" he asks, leaning his forehead against her shoulder.

"Because, we can't. I really like Julian, Lucas. He's actually a really great guy and I want to see where it goes."

"Brooke, think about this," he tells her, lifting his head to meet her eyes with his.

"I have thought about it Luke, backwards and forwards, up and down, sideways. You and I are just friends. That's it. So, stop kissing me," she tells him sharply. She pulls away completely and then walks out of the door and downstairs.

He doesn't run after her this time because he knows it would be useless; especially since she had just admitted that she wants to be with Julian, and not him.

He runs a hand over his short hair and rubs the back of his neck in confusion and frustration. Then Hadley starts to whimper from the playpen and Lucas realizes, that he may have just lost his last chance with Brooke Davis.

Idiot.

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar _

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride _

Idiot, idiot, idiot.

That is the only thought that echoed in the blonde man's mind, as he walked down the stairs. He held his daughter in his arms as he walked through the foyer and down the short hallway towards the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, he immediately saw Brooke sitting at the counter. Jamie was sitting next to her on a stool and the two seemed to be laughing about something.

Lucas once again saw Brooke tense, when she must have felt him shuffle into the room.

Nathan was standing on the other side of the counter and the blonde could see Haley moving around in the dining room, a few feet away.

"What's up man?" Nathan asked his brother, eying him suspiciously, as if mentally asking him what had happened.

"Nothing," Lucas replied, not realizing the double-meaning behind his answer.

Nathan just nodded, but could see the obvious look of sadness, with a bit of frustration, in his older brother's face.

"So," Lucas began changing the subject, "What's for dinner?"

"Hales made some kind if bow tie pasta, with pesto sauce I think, and there is salad and garlic bread too," Nathan replied as he walked to the refrigerator.

He opened the door and reached in, grabbing a beer, before turning back to his blonde-haired brother.

"You want one?"

"Nah, I have to drive with Hadley tonight," Luke told Nathan.

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_ Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_ You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

When Nathan turned back to close the fridge door, he could have sworn he saw the outline of a smile on Brooke's face. He didn't question it, but he knew he would definitely have to conspire with his wife later, about the two stubborn people they called their brother and best friend.

"Hey guys, table's set. C'mon in," Haley cut in, calling them all to the table from the dining room.

Lucas turned towards the sound of his best friend's voice and followed it to the table. He sat down with Hadley in his lap, since there wasn't a high chair.

Brooke got off her stool after he left the kitchen and helped Jamie down, smiling when her godson jogged into the dining room.

She walked after him, while Nathan followed her closely.

"Hhhmm, smell that sexual tension, you could slice it with a knife Davis," Nathan taunted quietly in her ear.

"Shut up Nathan," Brooke bit, as they entered the dining room.

He only smirked and sat down at the end of the table. Haley sat at the other end, while Lucas was on one side with Hadley and Brooke was on the other side; Jamie was sitting next to his godmother.

The five made up their plates and started eating; Lucas was half-eating and half-feeding Hadley with her own dish of pasta and her bottle of juice.

The little girl didn't seem to want the bottle though, and she kept pushing the spoon of food away when Lucas tried feeding her.

"No!" the baby whimpered.

Lucas put the bottle on the table and moved the two plates aside, before looking down at his daughter.

"What's wrong princess? Aren't you hungry?" Lucas asked her softly.

"Noo," Hadley whimpered once more. Her little blue eyes scanned across the table and eyed her favorite person before yelling that person's name.

"Book!" Hadley yelled cutely, placing her little hands on the table in front of her.

Brooke let out a small laugh; even with everything, or nothing, going on with her and Lucas, Jamie and Hadley still had the ability to make the hazel-eyed brunette grin from ear to ear.

She placed her fork on her plate, before looking at her goddaughter.

"What baby?" she asked the little girl.

"Ole me," Hadley requested, scrunching her face in frustration

"Hold you? Daddy's trying to feed you girly," Brooke said to the baby.

Hadley frowned slightly, and then eyed Brooke once more.

"Pease?" Hadley asked.

Brooke couldn't help, but to smile again, before she caved. She would never be able to resist Hadley; she must have gotten that characteristic from her father.

"Fine," Brooke stated, and for the first time since Lucas came downstairs, Brooke eyed the blonde, "Pass her here Luke."

Lucas looked at her in surprise, before regaining himself and then handing Hadley to Brooke, from across the table.

"Tanku," Hadley thanked the brunette, once Brooke settled the baby into her lap.

"Can I have her bowl, and her bottle?" Brooke asked Lucas plainly, looking up at him one more time.

He didn't say anything, only placed the bottle in her outreached hand, along with the small bowl of pasta for the almost two-year old.

She muttered a quiet 'thanks' and then reached down to resume feeding Hadley, who ate her food and drank quietly as she sat in Brooke's arms.

"So, you eat for Aunt Brooke, but not for Daddy, huh?" Lucas questioned playfully, with a raised eyebrow.

"Sawiee," Hadley giggled, meaning to say 'I'm sorry.' She smiled at her father mischievously, before

taking another bite of her dinner from her godmother.

Lucas could only smile at his baby girl, and then he went back to eating.

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

Minutes passed; first five, then ten and the only sounds were of the forks and knives against the plates.

Suddenly, Jamie's voice filled the silence.

"Uncle Lucas, what's an asshole?" the seven year old asked quietly.

All four of the adults practically choked on their food at the random question the little boy had just asked.

"Honey, where did you hear that word?" Haley asked her son curiously.

"From Aunt Brooke, momma. That's what she told Uncle Lucas to stop being when they were upstairs. So, what does it mean?" his question was so innocent and inquisitive that neither Haley or Nathan could be mad at him for asking.

"Sweetheart, that just isn't something little boys need to know, okay? Maybe when-" Haley began, but was cut off by her husband.

"No Hales, it's okay. I think I'd like to know what it means too, Uncle Lucas," Nathan stated seriously. He glared back and forth between Brooke and Lucas for using that kind of language, especially when they knew the kids were in the house.

"Okay then," Haley began, sensing where this conversation was going, "Jamie, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and feed Chester, yeah?" Haley suggested to Jamie.

"Mmkay," Jamie agreed, getting up from his chair and then he took off upstairs.

"Guys, I am so sorry," Brooke told Nathan and Haley.

"I know you are sweetie, just don't do it again," Haley smiled.

"I won't, I promise," Brooke said to her close friend.

"So?" Nathan asked after.

Both Brooke and Lucas looked up in confusion, but it was the brunette who had replied.

"So what?" Brooke asked him.

"Oh, please. I am not stupid Brooke. Something is obviously going on between you and Lucas. This is as awkward as breakfast was almost three weeks ago," Nathan told his two friends. Haley just sat quietly, observing.

"Nothing is going on," Lucas muttered, emphasizing the word 'nothing' when he said it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked dumbfounded, as she pushed her plate away and looked at Lucas in the eye.

"Exactly what I said. Nothing is going on," the blonde repeated.

Haley's mouth suddenly dropped open in astonishment.

You,

You don't really want to stay, no

_You,_

_ but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

"Oh, God please. Please, tell me that you guys didn't sleep with each other again?" Haley asked.

"No!" Brooke and Lucas both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hmph...they should have," Nathan said quietly.

"Nate," Lucas stated warningly.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed, "We want them to be happy, not...not, friends with benefits."

Brooke just glared at him.

"Why not? I think if they release this pent up sexual aggression, then all of is will be a lot happier Hales," Nathan suggested, looking back and forth between Brooke and Lucas.

"Nathan, I am seriously going to slap you!" Brooke exclaimed, sending daggers to the younger Scott brother.

"Why? You know I'm right. Here's an idea, we'll take Hadley for the night, and you two can just go back to your house Brooke, or Luke's. Whichever you prefer. Hey, you want the beach house? I can get the key for you," Nathan smirked.

Brooke shook her head and sighed in frustration.

"There is nothing going on between Lucas and I. Why can't you guys believe that?" Brooke told the married couple.

"Ha! I believe that, just as much as I think Orville is real," Haley laughed.

"Who the hell is Orville?" Lucas asked confused.

"It's Chester's imaginary friend, and don't try to change the subject!" Nathan told his brother.

Lucas didn't say anything, he only laughed.

"You know what," Brooke began.

She stood up from the table and walked around to the other side to give Hadley to Lucas.

"Where are you going?" he asked her curiously.

"I'm leaving this stupid intervention that means absolutely nothing," Brooke told him and her two other friends. Then she started walking out of the dining room; only her three friends followed.

"Brooke, come on. Stay and finish dinner with us," Haley asked of her.

"No Haley. Thanks though. I will just call you tomorrow when Tweedle Jerk and Tweedle Ass aren't around," Brooke said, glaring between the two Scott brothers.

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed, while Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll you eyes at me Lucas Scott!" she yelled at him.

He immediately looked at her when she rose her voice and saw the frustration on her face, along with the glint of anger in her eyes.

"Brooke, I didn't mean..." he began.

"No, Lucas. You never mean anything. You just come offering apologies, thinking that everything will be okay once you say 'I'm sorry,' but you know what, that's not how apologies work! You shouldn't have to explain yourself because you feel guilty. Or because your younger brother is threatening you or your best friend, who is half your size, is yelling at you. You should be saying it because you sincerely mean it, because you want to fix things, because you l..."

_You, _

_You don't really want to stay, no _

_You, _

_But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

Haley's eyes just widened at what almost came out of Brooke's mouth, as did Nathan, who also had yet another smirk on his damn face.

"Because I what Brooke?" Lucas asked her quietly, guessing to himself what she was going to say; what she assumed. She just didn't know that she would be assuming correctly. That he really did love her.

"Nothing," Brooke started, shaking her head once more that night, "Nothing at all."

She turned and started to walk away towards the front door. She didn't want it to be this way; she didn't want to feel scared and vulnerable to tell Lucas how she felt and how she thought he felt about her.

Because what if she was wrong?

But she didn't know how wrong she was, wrong in that he did feel how she assumed.

"Brooke," Lucas called, while Haley and Nathan stood off to the side watching the scene of agony unravel before them. The married duo knew exactly how Brooke felt; that she was scared. So they would let the two struggling ex-lovers find their way back to each other, because they knew that they were meant to be together; just like Peyton had always known.

"Lucas, just leave me alone," she said to him, turning to face him, before he could grab a hold of her to stop her.

"I don't wanna do that. I can't do that," he told her truthfully, looking her in the eyes.

"But I'm asking you to," Brooke said to him quietly.

"I can't," he whispered, walking closer to her.

She felt frozen in place as he approached her; she just couldn't move.

He finally stood in front of her, and went to place his hands on her waist. He was surprised when she didn't push him away, so he pushed further and wrapped his arms around her small waist and lower back. He pulled her closer and she rested her head against his shoulder. He held her there with his hand placed, gently, on the back of her head. He could feel the tears, her tears, soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care.

It felt like only a second, when it was minutes, that she pulled away suddenly.

"I'm late," she whispered, not looking at him.

"Late for what?" he asked her, thinking that...

"Reality," she answered.

He looked at her with wrinkled eyebrows.

She looked up then and saw his confused expression, knowing that what she was going to say next would hurt, but it wouldn't only hurt him.

"I'm meeting Julian," she told him, "I don't want you to follow me. Because I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not that girl from high school that needs you to save her anymore. You've already made your choices, just like I have Luke. It's over. It's been over for a while, a really long while actually."

"It's never going to be over Brooke, you know that, I know you do," he tried to tell her, but it was like she didn't even hear him, even though she really did.

"It's over for us," she concluded. She smiled sadly at him before turning and grabbing her purse off of the side table in the hallway.

"I'll be back sometime tonight you guys," Brooke said to Nathan and Haley, who looked on with sad eyes.

She turned back to the door and then walked out.

Only this time, Lucas listened to her wishes, against his own, and he didn't follow her.

_You, _

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_You, _

_But you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

---

**A/N:** Now, please don't hate me, but we all know that realistically, Brooke wouldn't just jump into Luke's awaiting arms, right? So, just be patient, and I promise that there will be some Brucas soon. Bear with the realism. ;)

And, please leave a review and let me know how the chapter was. I love reading your guys' comments; they make me smile.

Thanks so much to all of you who took the extra bit of time in leaving a review. The feedback was absolutely inspiring from all of you guys; you are truly amazing! :) Thank-you for your continued support!

_**Brookenlucas4eva03**_

_**dianehermans**_

_**Long Live BRUCAS**_

_**Jenn0615**_

_**bella**_

_**BdavisLScott23**_

_**pink5288**_

_**tanya2byour21**_

_**sunshine**_

_**brucasever**_

_**Tess mtiv**_

_**Dereks4Eva**_

Thanks again!

XoX,

MoRgAn ;)


	25. Vulnerable

**A/N:** Hey everyone! The feedback I received for the last chapter was unbelievable! Thank-you so much to all of those that have reviewed. Your support means so much to me and I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story so much.

So, the idea for this chapter came from one of my loyal readers, Tanya, (Tanya2byour21). Your review really got me thinking, so I decided to use the idea you told me about. So, major props to Tanya! Love ya hun!

And a huge thank-you goes out to Jenn, (Jenn0615), simply because this chapter wouldn't be what it is with-out you girly. Love ya tons!

So, here is the next chapter for you all. The song used is "Vulnerable," by the amazing Secondhand Serenade. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

----------

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in_

_Because it's cold outside cold outside it's cold out side_

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in_

_Because it's cold inside cold inside it's cold inside_

When Brooke returned to Nathan and Haley's house, just a little after 11:30 that night, she was more than surprised to see Lucas' car still parked outside. She let out a long and quiet sigh as she walked through the front door. Once she walked into the kitchen, she could visibly see Lucas, asleep on the couch, in the living room; another quiet sigh escaped her lips.

She ignored the pang in her chest, and walked to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. When she turned back around to head towards the stairs, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Lucas!" She exclaimed, throwing her free hand over her fast-beating heart, "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you heard me. Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly, as he now stood directly in front of her.

"Yeah. Yeah, just don't sneak up on me like that ever again," she said, trying to catch her breath.

She took the cap off of her bottle of water and took a long drink, before looking up at him.

"What are you still doing here anyway?"She asked him curiously, recapping the bottle and leaning against the counter.

"I was waiting for you. Do you realize it's close to midnight?" he asked her in response.

"Well, I didn't know someone was waiting up to scare me half to death," the brunette said sarcastically, switching her weight to the opposite foot.

"You must have had a good night than. I'm glad you had fun," Lucas stated.

"All we did was talk and watch a movie. Then we ate some Chinese," Brooke defended.

"I wasn't implying that you-"

"Sure you weren't Lucas," she cut him off and then grabbed her water bottle and purse, and made her way to the stairs; Lucas followed her.

"Brooke," he called quietly from a few steps behind her; everyone in the house was fast asleep and he didn't want to wake them.

Suddenly she stopped and turned to face him, making him halt to a stop as well, only inches away from her.

"And for your information, before you get the urge to call me a slut again, I have not had sex with Julian. Slept? Yes, meaning actual sleeping, but only on a couch. I did not have sex with him."

The volume and tone of her voice made him relax a small bit; he knew she was telling the truth and was beyond relieved that she hadn't slept with Julian.

"I never said you did," Lucas told her.

"But you implied it and thought I would," she said to him in a low voice.

He sighed, not knowing what else to say to the obviously hurt brunette.

"Just forget it Luke, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning," she said quietly.

"Fine. Goodnight," he told her.

"Goodnight," she whispered back, starting up the stairs.

Lucas sighed once more, before returning to the, surprisingly, very comfortable couch.

---

The next day came far too quickly in Brooke's opinion.

The brunette had tossed and turned all throughout the night, trying to find some way to fall asleep; however, she found that task to be impossible. She was currently lying on her back under the covers and staring up at the ceiling.

It was close to two in the afternoon already and the brunette couldn't believe that her body had allowed her to sleep in that late.

After a few more minutes of just laying under the covers, Brooke rolled out of the bed, deciding to start her day.

She slipped into a pair of True Religion jeans and a flowy yellow tank top. She combed out her chocolaty-red locks of hair and then walked downstairs barefoot.

When she got downstairs, she found Haley in the kitchen; she was sitting at the counter, drinking a glass, of what looked to be lemonade.

"Morning, or rather afternoon," Brooke greeted, sitting down on a stool next to her friend.

"Hey Tigger," Haley said to her with a wide smile.

Brooke returned the gesture, giving her close friend a soft smile.

"Did you sleep okay?" Haley asked, looking at the brunette.

"Yeah, I guess. I kept tossing and turning a bit. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"I bet. It seems every day, you and Lucas are fighting," Haley observed.

"Speaking of, where is Lucas?" Brooke asked, before noticing just how quiet it really was, "Rather, where is everyone? Where are the kids?"

"Lucas and Nathan ran to the store to get some things to make dinner for later; we were thinking barbecue. They took Hadley and Jamie with them," Haley answered.

"Oh, okay," Brooke stated quietly, taking another sip of her juice.

"Everything okay Tigger?" Haley notice Brooke's demeanor.

"Not really," Brooke spoke honestly.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, worried about her friend.

"Just things with Lucas. I mean...I really like Julian, but lately I've just been having these feelings."

"I kind of figured. What kind of feelings exactly?" Haley asked.

"Old feelings. Feelings that I shouldn't even be having, but I am," Brooke told her.

"Well, unfortunately, I don't speak 'Brooke' language. You're going to have to talk to me," Haley said softly, placing a reassuring hand on Brooke's arm.

"Well, for one, he basically told me he loves me. But not in those exact words and I don't know how to react to that, I mean, it's Lucas. He was the first boy I ever really fell for, and I'll always love him, I will, but I just...I..."

"You don't want to get hurt again," Haley finished.

"He has a tendency of doing that to me," Brooke said quietly, fiddling with the end of her tank top.

"Love's not perfect Brooke, believe me. Nathan and I, well, saying we've faced some challenges would be an understatement, but it's worth it. You can fight and argue, 'til kingdom come, with the person you are madly in love with, but making up and fixing your problems is what marriage and relationships are all about Brooke. You have to work at it, and genuinely want it to work. And I know you love Lucas, you've never had to tell me that twice, but I think it is something you have to talk to him about. You guys are doing this ridiculous back and forth thing, and the rest of us are sitting on the sidelines, impatiently waiting for the two of you to just stop being so stubborn and be together already. If you keep hiding from the one thing you want, you're never going to be truly happy Tigger."

"But so much has already happened Haley. How do we just start over?" Brooke asked. Tears were beginning to form in the brunette's eyes, just like they had been doing a lot lately.

"You just do. And from what you told me about Peyton, I don't think she'd be mad at you, like you think she would be. You told me where she was going that night; the night she died. She wrote you a letter, giving you her blessing to be with Luke, but you're not with him. Why? Please explain to me why that is, because I am more than confused," Haley said to the girl next to her.

"She may have been going to be with Jake, but that doesn't change anything that has happened between Lucas and I," Brooke told Haley.

"And it doesn't have to change. You said it yourself, yesterday, that you want Lucas to fix things because he sincerely means it and because he loves you," Haley reminded her.

"He never said that he still loves me," Brooke cut in.

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't. In fact, I think it's obvious that he does Brooke. The way he looks at you when you enter a room or when he sees you with his daughter; it's like he's secretly wishing Hadley was yours. Whenever he sees you, his eyes seriously do this twinkling thing and his smile just widens. I know that it has been hard on the two of you, especially since Peyton died, but she died wanting two of the people she cares about most to be happy; to be with each other. Do you want that? And be honest Brooke, do you want to be with Lucas? It's either a yes or a no, as simple as that," Haley explained to her close friend.

"Yeah," Brooke whispered, "But Haley..."

"No buts Brooke. You just got your answer," Haley smiled.

"But it's a lot more complicated than what you think it is Hales," Brooke began, "There's more to it than that."

"Like what Brooke?"

_And your slowly shaking finger tips_

_Show that your scared like me so_

_Lets pretend were alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know we're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

Brooke hesitated after Haley asked her that; not sure if she should say anything. She was simply just scared to say it out loud.

"Brooke," Haley said quietly, as a few tears fell from Brooke's eyes.

The brunette looked at her close friend.

"What's going on?" Haley asked concerned.

"Remember yesterday, before I left," Brooke started. She continued when Haley nodded, "When I told Lucas I was late to meet Julian?"

Another nod came from Haley, urging Brooke to continue.

"Well, I may have twisted that fact around a little bit. There was something else that I needed to tell Lucas, and you and Nathan, but I didn't and I should have," Brooke said in a low voice.

"Then stop beating around the bush and just tell me sweetie," Haley said softly.

Brooke waited, pushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I uhm..."

"Brooke, please just tell me what is going on."

A silent moment passed before Brooke finally opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm six weeks pregnant."

"Oh," Haley stated, her mouth slightly in the form of an "o" as she said it.

A few more tears fell from Brooke's eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Is it Lu-"

"Yeah. I don't know what to do," Brooke cut Haley off, before she could finish her sentence.

"Well, you're going to tell him right, I mean...It's his baby too. You can't just not tell him," Haley advised her calmly.

"I wouldn't keep his baby from him, but...I mean, he already has Hadley from Peyton and...I just, I couldn't do this alone and I am horrible for thinking this, but maybe an abor-"

"Do not even think about finishing that thought Brooke Davis, let alone that sentence," Haley told the brunette girl next to her.

"But-"

"No, Lucas would never want that. He'd never want you to think of that idea. It's not even an option, so don't even think about it," Haley said to Brooke.

"Then how am I going to raise this baby? Lucas and I aren't even together. It wouldn't be fair, I..."

"Brooke, whether you want to believe it or not, Lucas does love you; I know he does. You need to talk to him, like today," Haley said, looking straight at Brooke.

"What if he hates me? When we slept together, it was a mistake. We were just drunk...I," she wasn't sure how to continue as she sat in front of Haley and wiped away her still falling rears.

"I know. And that's why you need to talk to him. He is not going to hate you sweetie. Just explain to him everything you're feeling."

"I'm scared," Brooke stated quietly, looking up at Haley with watery eyes.

"I know, but I honestly think you will feel better if you just talk to Lucas, you can't put this off Tigger. And what's going on with Julian?"

"Ha! Nothing now. I can't be with him, when I am pregnant by Lucas. That's ridiculous."

Brooke wiped a few more fallen tears away with the back of her hand and then stood up from the counter.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked curiously.

"I have to go see Julian. Please, promise me you won't say anything, even to Nathan. Just wait, wait until I tell Lucas, okay? Please?" Brooke pleaded.

"Of course," Haley promised. She smiled warmly at Brooke as she watched her exit the kitchen and head upstairs.

Moments later, Brooke said goodbye to Haley and then left the house to go see Julian.

Ten minutes after Brooke had left, Nathan, Lucas and the two kids returned.

"Hey babe," Nathan greeted his wife.

"Hi honey," Haley smiled, pecking her husband's lips.

When they pulled away, Nathan smiled back at her and then went to finish unpacking the groceries.

Lucas had passed Hadley to Haley to help his brother and Jamie had scurried off to his room to play.

"So, is Brooke awake?' Lucas wondered.

"Uhm, actually she went to see Julian. She said she had to talk to him about something," Haley answered.

"Oh, okay," Lucas said with a slightly pained expression on his face.

"She should be back soon. I think," Haley said, wondering when Brooke really would be back.

---

_Tell me tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

Across town was a tearful brunette, walking on the green grass, surrounded by dozens and dozens of people. She eyed each one of them as she passed them quietly and solemnly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence. She stepped lightly on the soft ground as she finally arrived to the one person she was desperate to talk to.

She squatted down and sat on her bum on the ground, staring blankly in front of her.

"Hi," she whispered through tears. It was apparent that the girl would soon break down at any moment.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while. Actually, at all really. There's just been a lot to deal with. Like your letter for instance," Brooke said quietly, placing her right hand on the top of her best friend's headstone.

"I miss you. And I wish you were here because what you wrote has done nothing, but cause more problems Peyt," she had to chuckle lightly.

"Lucas and I, well, we uhm…I, I'm pregnant. Ironic huh? It's like a repeat of 23 years ago with Karen, Deb and Dan. The damn Scott sperm got another brunette and blonde pair knocked up.

Another light laugh escaped her lips before she refocused herself.

"I know that you told me to be happy and to be with Lucas, but I don't know if I am fearless enough to take that risk again. There is just so much that is unresolved and I wouldn't even know where to begin if it hit me in the face. I really wish you were here right now. Because you'd just tell me to suck it up and take a chance, but Peyton, what if I'm all out of chances. Of either giving them or getting them. All it's ever done is hurt me. It's like trying to take one step forward, but then being pulled two steps back. It's so frustrating, because everyone and everything, including my heart is telling me to be with him again and to just try it, but I don't know if I'm brave enough. What if it all just crumbles down again, and then I'll be alone; on my own with a baby and no one to be there with me through it all. I don't know what to do. Can you just...just give me a sign, something that will help point me in the right direction, because I am feeling so unbelievably lost right now."

She waited, as the tears fell freely and almost started to give up in hoping for a sign from her gone away friend, but then she heard a voice.

"You know, if I had a dollar for every time I've seen you cry over that God damn Scott boy, I would be a retired 23 year old."

Brooke immediately turned at the sound of the voice, wiping a few tears away in the process. When she saw who was standing behind her, she stood up to face them.

"What are you doing here?"

It was all the brunette could think of to ask.

"I got a text from Haley. She told me about, well…about everything; including the baby. She thought I knew. Why didn't you say anything Brooke?"

"I don't know. I guess I just needed some time to figure everything out," Brooke answered.

"And you haven't done that yet have you? Considering you're in a cemetery seeking advice from a dead girl," the person said knowingly.

"Rachel…"

"Sorry; that was inconsiderate, but don't 'Rachel' me. Why didn't you just talk to me, or Haley or Millie. Hell, any of us?" the redhead asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shut you out, I just..."

"I know honey," Rachel said softly, stepping closer and wrapping her left arm around her brunette friend.

Brooke nodded, wrapping her right arm around Rachel.

"Why don't we get out of this sad place and go somewhere to talk. Say, the beach?" Rachel suggested.

"I like that idea," Brooke agreed.

"Good, let's go then," Rachel concluded.

"Just...just give me a minute, please?" Brooke asked, nodding off towards Peyton's grave.

Rachel quickly understood and just nodded.

"Sure. I'll meet you at my car," Rachel stated, releasing Brooke from her grasp and walking away quietly.

Once Rachel had gone, Brooke returned to kneel in front of her friends' headstone.

"Thanks best friend," Brooke began. She brought her left hand to her face and kissed her pointer and index fingers. Then she brought her hand down and placed those fingers on top of the gray stone.

"I love you P. Sawyer."

Brooke stood up then and backed away from the site, and started to walk away towards Rachel's car. But as she walked away, she felt the faintest of breezes hit her back and tussle her hair.

When she finally reached Rachel, she got in the passenger side of the Honda CR-V and just smiled as Rachel drove off towards the beach.

They sat on the all-but empty strip of sand, watching the waves from the ocean roll up onto the shoreline.

It was a little after eight o'clock by now. Brooke hadn't realized the time that had passed by so quickly while she was visiting Peyton.

"So," Rachel began.

"So," Brooke repeated, not knowing what to say.

Luckily for her, Rachel started up the actual conversation.

"When did you find out?" Rachel asked lowly.

"While I was in the hospital, after the attack. That's what had taken the doctor so long to talk to Lucas. When I first got there, they did a bunch of tests and blood work. Dr. Copeland came in fifteen minutes later and told me I was pregnant. He asked me who the father was, but I was in too much shock. He guessed and said, ya know Lucas is out in the waiting room. I looked at him, and started crying and he promised me that he wouldn't say anything. I thanked him and then he did an ultrasound to make sure the baby was okay, and obviously it is, but because of the attack he wanted to make sure."

"God, Brooke. You've known about this for weeks and we're all just finding out about it now?" Rachel was more hurt than angry, Brooke could tell.

"I'm sorry Rach. I was just scared and I panicked. I didn't know what to do," Brooke told her redheaded friend.

"Then what now? I mean, you're going to tell Lucas right?"

"I have to. I can't keep his baby from him, he'd hate me," Brooke answered.

"What about you guys?" Rachel inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked confused.

"I mean, you and Lucas. It's obvious that you two still love each other. Are you going to get back together?"

"Whoa, slow down Rach. Just because I'm going to tell Lucas I'm pregnant doesn't mean that we are going to start up another relationship," Brooke told her.

"Well, why the hell not? Stubborn much?"

"You try being pregnant by your dead best friend's husband, when said husband has cheated on you twice with that best friend and then you tell me if you want to start up another relationship with the guy,"

"Easy killer. Calm yourself. I didn't mean to piss you off, but didn't Peyton cheat on Luke with that Jake guy? I mean, you told me about the letter and-"

"Yes, Rachel, I know I told you about the letter; that God damned letter that Peyton just had to friggin' write. The damn thing is more of a curse now, than a blessing. It's driving me insane!"

To say Brooke was frustrated would be an understatement. Her hands were shaking slightly and it looked as though she was going to start shedding even more tears within minutes.

"She's even hurting you six feet under," Rachel stated with a light chuckle. When Brooke glared at her, the smirk disappeared from her face though and she returned to her serious demeanor.

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_Isn't that a song already_

_I get a B in originality_

_And it's true I cant go on without you_

_Your smile makes me see clear_

_If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

"Look, all I'm saying is that, Peyton already knew that you still love Lucas, as I think everyone knows. But Peyton also knows that the only reason you broke up with him senior year was so that she could be happy. You needed to do that to see if Peyton and Lucas were meant to be, I understand that, but six years later, Peyton is messing around with an old boyfriend, who she, at one point, loved just as much as she claimed to love Lucas, and Nathan, and anyone else she has ever been with. You've given up so much for her. Why are you so damn selfless? Because honestly Brooke, I've always tolerated Peyton because the two of you have been friends since you were kids, but when do you finally get to be happy? When is it Brooke's time to get her happily ever after, her fairytale ending? You are one of the kindest, gentlest, most good-hearted people that I know, but it's okay to be selfish sometimes. It's okay to be happy and to make your own decisions that better yourself, even if other people frown at it. _You_ had Lucas first; okay, not Peyton, _you_. He loved _you_ first. He said his first 'I love you's' to _you_, gave _you_ his damn virginity, For God's sake, he asked his mom to let you stay with them in their house, so that you could stay in Tree Hill, for just a little bit longer. _You_ are his Pretty Girl, his Cheery. No-one else. Why can't you accept the fact that Peyton is, even after she's gone, wanting you to be with Lucas? That even after she's dead, she's realizing what mistakes she's made with you? She wants you to be happy and she knows that you've only been truly happy with Lucas. He's the first guy you've ever said 'I love you' to and actually meant it; why shouldn't he be the last?"

By the end of her rant, Brooke had tears running down her cheeks and more forming in her eyes.

"It's like I told Haley, it isn't that simple," Brooke spoke quietly, wiping away her tears frustratingly.

"I think it is, Brooke. And I think you're running from this, from Lucas, because you know it is the truth. You're not invincible Brooke; you can't run from this. You can't hide or try to pretend that it isn't all real, because it's happening. Whether you want to keep this baby or not, whether you want to be with Lucas or not, all of these things aren't just going to disappear. You need to make a choice, and honestly, I know deep down that you have already made those decisions, but you're scared, just like you said before. I can already see those walls going up all around your heart; they're blockading reality from getting in. But as messed up as that reality may be, as flawed, and scratched, even as broken as it may seem, it is real. That reality is real and you can't run from this Brooke."

"I'm not running, I'm not. I just don't want to feel like I did before; before, when I was with him," Brooke muttered truthfully.

"Feel like what?" Rachel urged.

"Vulnerable, insecure, inferior."

"Feeling like that is one of the only ways to know that we're human Brooke."

"But I don't like feeling weak around him. I hate it," Brooke cried.

"You're not weak, you're human, just like I said. And you're stronger than anyone I know of Brooke Davis," Rachel told her with a smile.

"Thanks," Brooke smiled back softly.

It was silent for a little bit after that. Not many words were left to be said between what Haley had said to Brooke, and what Rachel had just reaffirmed. Now there were only two things left to do: end things with Julian and talk to Lucas. Brooke couldn't do the latter, though, until she talked to Julian. So, she'd talk to him, and hopefully Julian would understand.

That could wait for a little bit longer though. Right now Brooke was enjoying sitting on the beach with one of her closest friends She leaned over and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder, while Rachel wrapped an arm around the brunette in a friendly hug. They sat there; best friends sitting in the summer heat, helping one another with their problems.

In the beginning, when they had just met, they had all-but hated each other. They didn't get along, and they fought over the one boy that Brooke was crying over now. They had fought, schemed and humiliated the other time and time again. But when the shooting happened, and Peyton betrayed Brooke for the second time, the brunette had found a true friend in the redhead. Now, they were as close as ever. And Brooke couldn't be more thankful for it.

"Crazy slut," Rachel muttered many minutes later.

"Psycho bitch," Brooke returned.

They both laughed slightly, as the sun was almost done setting over the horizon. Two hours had passed and it was almost quarter after ten. Brooke knew she would have to see Julian before the day was over; she had to.

"I should go and see Julian," Brooke thought aloud a moment later.

Rachel turned her head to look at her friend and studied the brunette's facial expression.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow? It's late Brooke," Rachel said concerned.

"Yeah, I have to. I just, I can't put this off any longer. I have to do this tonight," Brooke told the redhead and Rachel nodded in complete understanding.

"Alright," the redhead began, "Just be safe okay. Are you going to go and see Lucas?"

"I should, shouldn't I?" Brooke asked, talking more to herself then to Rachel.

"Yeah, you should," Rachel said.

"I guess I will than. I mean, if I don't tonight than I'll just keep putting it off right?" Brooke asked the redhead.

"Exactly. You'll be okay. If you can't handle it just call me okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Rach; you really are a good friend."

"Yeah, I know," Rachel replied back arrogantly.

Brooke just laughed at her friend's cockiness and then began to stand.

"Let's go. You're my ride back; my car is at the cemetery."

"Ugh, fine. Let's go Juno," Rachel teased.

"What?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Would you rather I call you preggers?" Rachel joked, standing up as well.

"You're such a bitch," Brooke said to her, as the two girls started walking up the beach towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, I've been told of that," Rachel shrugged.

"Let's go crazy," Brooke said, linking arms with the redhead.

The two laughed and continued towards Rachel's car.

Moments later they were on the road once again, headed towards the cemetery.

_And your slowly shaking finger tips_

_Show that your scared like me so_

_Lets pretend were alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know were unprepared_

_But I don't care_

By the time Brooke and Rachel had returned from the beach and Brooke retrieved her Ford Edge, it was already eleven o'clock at night. She said a quick goodbye to her close friend and then drove to the apartment complex where Julian was living for the time-being. As she turned off the engine and stepped out of her car, she looked up as it started to rain. They were in for a thunderstorm; ironic, considering it was bright and sunny just three hours prior.

She walked quickly through the slight downpour and up the stairs to the second floor, to Julian's apartment.

She only had to knock once before the tall man answered.

"Hey you."

He greeted her with his gorgeous smile, slight dimples appearing at one end. He grabbed hold of her hand and leaned in, bending down to give her a kiss. However, he got her cheek when she turned slightly.

Julian played it off, trying to act as though he wasn't hurt by the fact that she had rejected him, and quickly brushed it off and changed the subject.

"You want some coffee, or something? Looks like the rain got ya good," Julian observed, smiling again as he gestured for her to come inside.

"Uh no, uhm, I'm fine. I can't stay long anyways. I just had to tell you something," she replied, as she walked through the open doorway.

"Oh, okay. What's up?" Julian asked her, as he led her to the couch in his living room. He could sense that this was not going to be a good conversation, so he braced himself.

They sat down and Brooke let out a small sigh before she looked up at him. Julian was such a gentleman to her; always so sweet and he seemed to truly care about Brooke and her well-being. And now, she was going to have to potentially break his heart, and she didn't want to do that; she knew she had to though.

"So, what's going on beautiful?"

She smiled at him; he really was too sweet to her.

"You're such a charmer," Brooke commented.

"I try," he said to her with a smirk.

She hesitated after that, not too sure of how to continue.

"Seriously, is everything okay?" he asked her after a moment. To say it was awkward would be a bit of an understatement, as he held her small hand in his own large one. He gave it a light squeeze, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. At least, he hoped everything would be okay.

As they sat there on the couch, Brooke knew that she had to just get it over with.

"Everything is fine, but uhm, I've just been doing a lot of thinking, you know about different things. You, me, us," Brooke began.

"Okay. Hopefully good things about us, though, right?" Julian asked her, looking her in the eyes.

When she didn't respond right away, he knew that something was in fact wrong. He could sense that there was something she wasn't telling him, and this beating around the bush thing was practically driving him insane.

"Brooke, babe, just tell me. Please," he pleaded after another silent minute.

She didn't respond right away though, and that slightly frustrated Julian even more. He sighed deeply and Brooke could immediately notice his bubbling frustration. He looked her in the eyes, once again pleading with her to just talk to him.

"Brooke, please just tell me. Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

He knew that she wanted to tell him something important, he could see it written across her face, but as tears formed in those hazel green eyes that he has come to love so much, the pit of his stomach over-turned with even more worry.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" he asked her.

"I don't think this is going to work out between us Julian. I'm sorry. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but I needed to be upfront and honest with you," Brooke told him through tears.

There was a short silence after that and Brooke was sure she had hurt him. Yeah, Julian was a great guy; he was good-looking, smart, talented. He made her laugh and was nothing, but good to her, however, he wasn't Lucas. Not to mention the fact that she was pregnant with Lucas' baby.

"Okay, but why? I mean, we were having fun right, this…I thought this was going somewhere," Julian said to her quietly and confused.

"We were having fun and you're such an amazing guy, and I wanted this to work out, I really did; but there is just a lot going on with me right now. And I just, I don't think it's fair to you if I drag you through the mud with me while I figure all of this out."

"Is that it though?" he pushed further, after she had finished.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I mean, is there something else going on? Is there another guy you're involved with? You've got to give me some answers here Brooke, because I am just plain confused and I need to know what brought on this sudden change of mind."

When Brooke didn't respond, Julian knew that there was more to this, then what the brunette was really letting on; and he needed to know.

"Just tell me, damn it. I'm not going to get mad, but I want to know why you're suddenly changing your mind," he said to her. His voice rose higher, but it was definitely due to the frustration and lack of communication on Brooke's end.

"There is something else; maybe someone else," she replied honestly.

"Okay. Who is it? I mean, how bad can it be?" Julian asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"It's Lucas," she revealed.

He was completely quiet after that. He wasn't too sure of what to say, as when he started to talk, it was nothing, but stuttered words.

"Oh…oh, uhm. I-I, I guess…uh, wow. Uhm, okay."

"I am so sorry," Brooke whispered.

"No, uhm…it's okay. I guess…I guess I can understand that," Julian told her.

Brooke only nodded, as Julian sat next to her and tried to process this new bit of information.

"So, that's it then? There is nothing else that you wanted to tell me?" he asked her, sensing that there was more to be revealed.

"Well, I'm pregnant."

It was like a band-aid; she just ripped it off nice and quick.

"Oh. Uhm, wow. How...I mean, who? Is it-" he was at a loss for words as he sat in front of the brunette girl.

"Lucas is the father. It happened a few months ago, after all of us went to Tric and it was an accident, I swear. I didn't want this to happen, but it did. And you're such a great guy, but not the guy for me and I didn't want to lead you on. God, I am sorry. I am so sorry," her fast-paced rambling came to a stop when she felt Julian squeeze her hand once again.

"Hey," he began, getting her attention. When she looked at him he continued, "You don't have to be sorry. I'm just grateful that you're being this honest with me, so thank-you for that."

She only nodded, knowing that he had more to say to her.

"Does he know?" Julian asked curiously.

"No, not yet," she answered truthfully.

"When are you going to tell him?" he questioned.

"Probably tonight. I need to tell him, and soon, before I lose the nerve."

Julian nodded in understanding, before he surprisingly pulled Brooke into a friendly hug.

After a few moments, he released the brunette, as well as his grasp on her hand.

"I hope everything works out for you both Brooke," Julian told her sincerely.

"Thanks," she whispers back in response. Then, "I really am sorry Julian."

"I know you are," he says to her.

She nods at him and then stands from the couch a few minutes later.

"I should get going," she tells him quietly.

"Yeah," he agrees.

He follows suit and stands as well, following her petite frame to the door.

Brooke turns around, as she is now standing outside of Julian's apartment.

"Thanks for understanding," she says in a low voice.

He nods in response and hugs her one last time.

"Drive safe, it's getting nasty out there," he advises.

She too, then, nods and turns and walks away, as Julian goes back into his apartment.

As she is walking back to her car, tears start to fall from Brooke's eyes. She knows that talking to Julian was the easy part and that now she has to go and tell Lucas.

_'This is going to be interesting.'_

Brooke's not so sure how everything will pan out at Lucas' house, and to be honest, she is slightly worried. But she pushes the fearful thoughts to the back of her mind as she pulls up to the blonde-hair, blue-eyed guy's house. She kills the engine and gets out of her car.

_Tell me tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

She walks at a slower pace, not caring at all about the rain falling down on and around her. The wet droplets are cold against her skin and she shivers slightly, even though it is the beginning of June and it's usually almost a hundred degrees outside.

She gets across the street and begins walking up the pathway to Lucas' bedroom door, the one that leads outside. The brunette walks even slower up the few stairs in front of her, more nervous than she's ever been. Now she is all, but soaked from the downpour of rain as she stands in front of the blonde's door. She then brings her hand to the wooden door, but pauses.

"I can do this..." she whispers.

"You can do this Brooke," she says to herself once more.

She pauses another moment, before finally gaining the courage from somewhere within her and knocks on the door.

She waits, silently praying that maybe, just maybe, Lucas isn't home, but Brooke knows she can't be that lucky; not when it comes to Lucas or something as this serious.

Brooke waits for a few moments, thinking that maybe she did get lucky and the blonde brooder is still asleep; because after all, it is after midnight.

When no response to her knocking appears, she starts to turn, but then the door swings open and there stands Lucas, looking half-asleep. He is shirtless, dressed in only a pair of light blue, cotton pajama pants. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes before he realizes that it is Brooke standing in front of him.

"Brooke?" he asked confused.

"Hi," she whispered. He could barely hear her over the rain.

"What are you doing here? It's crazy outside. Are you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned about her.

At this point, Brooke was thankful for the rain, as it masked the tears that were cascading down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said to him.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Look, why don't you come inside; I can barely hear you," he suggested. He went to grab hold of her hand, but she pulled away and shook her head 'no.'

She hesitates briefly, mentally debating if she should just walk away and not tell him. It was an option, of course, but she knew that she couldn't. She decided to listen to Rachel and Haley; it was time to stop running.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out, "And it's yours."

His face dropped and the confused expression it held only seconds ago was now gone, as shock was the only thing that filled his features.

"What?"

It was the only thing the blonde was able to get out.

A panicked expression crosses Brooke's face and she begins to back away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you, I'm so sorry."

The brunette turns around once again and starts to walk away. She gets down the steps and then reaches her car in no time, fumbling with the keys in her hand, trying to find the right one in the rain. She's really crying now, feeling stupid for showing up at Lucas' house so late; for even showing up at all.

"Brooke."

She hears her name and quickly realizes who the voice belongs to. The brunette freezes in her spot as she stands in front of the driver's side of her Ford Edge. She decides to turn around and when she does, the brunette finds Lucas standing directly in front of her. He is inches away from her and he, too, is now soaked from the rain.

She doesn't say anything, just looks at him. She doesn't know what to say; she's scared and nervous and just wants to disappear from the place she is in right now.

"Brooke," he repeats.

This time she looks him in the eyes, but doesn't say anything.

"You can't just tell me something like that and walk away," he tells her.

"I'm sorry," she says to him, for the third time since she has arrived to his house.

He creeps closer and places his hands on her waist, to keep her from pulling away again; he doesn't care that she flinches from his touch or tries to resist.

"Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong, just…I just want you to talk to me. Come inside so we can talk, please?" he pleads with her, but she doesn't say anything in response.

This act of affection, when he puts his hands on her waist, isn't what confuses her or even scares her, for that matter. What scares her is the expression he wears on his face. It's the look of admiration and pure love that she sees reflecting in his blue eyes and that's what scares her the most. Now that she sees it, physically sees what Haley and Rachel and Nathan were all telling her for so long, she can't believe that she never saw it before. But she knows that she can't give in so easily. She can't.

"But-"

"No."

He cuts her off before she can even finish a sentence.

"Come on," he says to her one more time.

She hesitates still, as he now grabs onto one of her hands. And before she can even realize what is happening, she nods her head yes ever so slowly and he leads her back up the pathway, up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Brooke stands in front of his closed bedroom door, as Lucas rummages through his closet and dresser drawers. Moments later, he hands her a pair of baggy sweats, a white beater and the famous grey, Keith Scott Bodyshop hoodie.

"Thanks," she whispers.

He nods at her in response before she walks out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom.

She returns a few minutes later in the dry clothes. Her hair is wet, but slightly dryer than before and the brownish-red locks hang down around her shoulders.

She doesn't look at him; that's the first thing he notices when the brunette re-enters his bedroom.

They both stand awkwardly for a minute or so, before Lucas finally finds the courage to speak.

"How far along are you?"

Brooke finally looks up at him then.

"What?" she asks him.

"How far along are you?" he repeats.

She looks baffled.

'_Is he seriously asking me that?!'_

She can't help, but let the thought cross her mind.

"Are you serious?" she asks him.

Now he looks confused.

"What, you want to make sure it's yours before you get too attached? Is that it?" she wonders, starting for the door to leave.

Then he understands, and before she can even touch the doorknob, Lucas has grabbed her hand and is now blocking her exit path.

"That's what you thought I meant when I asked you that?" he inquires, "I'm not stupid Brooke; I know you wouldn't be here if I wasn't the father. I wasn't implying that it wasn't mine, God."

Her face softens the slightest, relieved with what he had just said to her.

He lets go of her hand and then moves from standing in front of her, to sitting on his bed. He doesn't expect her to follow him, so when she sits next to him, he is somewhat surprised.

"I didn't want this to happen. That night, after Tric…it was just a mistake, it wasn't supposed to happen and now, now…"

The brunette can barely finish her sentence as the tears consumer her and she begins to cry even harder.

_Slow down girl you're not going anywhere_

_Just wait around and see_

_Maybe I'm much more, you never know what lies ahead_

_I promise I can be anyone I can be anything_

_Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

_I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need_

Lucas turns to face her, seeing the fat tears roll down her cheeks.

"Brooke, that night was not a mistake. And this baby wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't supposed to be; I honestly believe that. I don't want you thinking otherwise, because that night…that night was one of my best nights with you," he tells her, grabbing her hand again.

Before he can say anything else though, she is pulling her hand away from him and moving away slightly on his bed.

"Don't," she whispers through tears.

"Don't what?" he's confused again.

"Don't sit here and tell me those kinds of things. I don't want another embarrassing speech from you; I can't handle another one of them Lucas. We have enough going on right now, without you saying those kinds of things to me."

"What kinds of things?" he pushes.

"You already know," she tells him in a loud, sob-filled voice.

"Brooke-"

"No. Just tell me that you want it too so that I can leave. Just tell me its okay so I can go Luke," she pleads with him.

"Brooke, you're not making much sense here. What do you want?"

"I want you tell me its okay. That I can go and have it done and we can all go on with the rest of our lives," she answers.

"Have what done Brooke?" he asks warily.

Another sob escapes her lips before she looks at him and replies.

"The abortion."

"What?" he asks shocked.

"An abortion….just tell me its okay!" she yells, "Tell me you want it too, please, because I can't do this!"

"But I don't want you to have that done Brooke. I don't want to kill our baby!"

"Then what do we do? Huh? You tell me, since you seem to have all the answers! We are constantly fighting, and you have Hadley. We can barely be friends for a week and you want to bring another baby into this mess!? I can't just be pregnant and have your child, without-"

She suddenly stops her rant before she says something she shouldn't.

"Without what?" Lucas asks her.

"Nothing," she replies quickly.

"Brooke," he pushes.

"No. We've already had this discussion Lucas. There is nothing going on between us, and having a baby would just mess things up even more. Can't you see that?"

"No, I can't. What I can tell you, though, is how I feel about you. How I've begun to fall in love with you all over again…"

"Stop," she demands, but he continues.

"I can tell you that I want to be with you; that our dream is finally turning into a reality. That we can finally have those two boys and that little girl. We already have a third of that; we have Hadley, Brooke."

"Hadley is not my daughter! She is yours and Peyton's, not yours and mine!" Brooke exclaims.

"Well, she should have been! Damn it, she should have been ours!" he yells back in frustration.

She looks at him, thinking that she had just heard him wrong, but she knows that she hasn't.

"Lucas, you don't mean that," she whispers back in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes, I do. And you can choose to believe it or not, but when it comes down to it, that little girl should have come from you and me Brooke. I know that you still love me; I can see it in your eyes right now that you do. And what is hurting the most right now, is that you can't…no, you won't even admit it," he tells her quietly. His blue orbs are glossed over and he looks just as broken as Brooke already is.

There are no other words said after that, not for a little bit, while Brooke just takes in all that Lucas has said to her. And while he turns away from her to rest his head in his hands, the brunette contemplates what to do or even say next.

Minutes pass before Brooke scoots closer to the brooding blonde next to her. She reaches down and grabs his left hand in her right, as a few more tears fall. He looks up at her, at the feel of her skin on his.

"I do love you Lucas. I told you I always would, and I meant it," she told him, as her bottom lip trembled.

"But…" he pushed, knowing one had to be coming.

"But too much has happened. We're not the same people from high school. We've changed Luke," she tells him.

"But our love for one another hasn't," he counters.

"No, but we have too much going on right now to even think about the possibility of an us. You have Hadley and-"

"_We _have Hadley," he corrected, looking her in the eyes.

"Okay, _we_ have Hadley. And I am pregnant with your second child. I can't even tell you what I am going to have for dinner tomorrow, let alone even think about what is going to happen between us. Can't you understand that? For me, can you understand and accept that?" she asked of him.

He waited a moment, before answering.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I can do that for you. But you have to promise me something in return," he told her.

"What?" she questioned.

"Promise me that you won't shut me out? That you won't push me away or forget about us?"

She nodded in response, "I promise."

He nodded back before pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around the brunette in a tight embrace, as she snaked her own arms around his waist.

"Good," he whispered into her hair.

He held her close, not caring that her tears were falling onto his skin; he just held her tighter, if that were possible.

"I love you Brooke Davis," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Lucas Scott," she whispered back.

He smiled at this; she had finally said it out loud.

Lucas continued holding her against his chest, only one thought in his mind.

"_I'm going to fight for you Pretty Girl. I'm not letting you go this time, or ever."_

_Tell me tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

----------

**A/N:** Please leave a review and let me know how the chapter was. I love reading your guys' comments; they make me smile.

Thanks so much to all of you who took the extra bit of time in leaving a review. The feedback was absolutely inspiring from all of you guys; you are truly amazing! :) Thank-you for your continued support!

**Team Sophia-** Thank-you!!! Yes, it is bad, but I am glad that you are back because I've missed your amazing reviews hun. And I checked back over the time line and you were right about that, so I made sure to include that little mistake and fix it. Yes, we do love Julian, but he and Brooke will not be together much longer in this fic, of course, because it's a Brucas story! Hehe. And I hope that wasn't too confusing with the way I portrayed Lucas and Brooke's feelings in the last two chapters. Lucas is definitely moving in the solidarity direction; he is pretty sure about the way he feels, but Brooke is still questioning it. By the way, the whole Peyton and Lucas thing, before she died, I tried to make it seem like he was a wreck when she died because he felt bad about it; like she left and was in that accident because he told her to leave. So it was like he was thinking Peyton would still be alive if he hadn't of said that to her, ya know? I hope it hasn't been too confusing for you; hopefully I cleared some of it up. Thank-you once again, your reviews are always so great and I love that you put detail in to let me know how I am doing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Pink5288-** Don't worry; you won't have to wait much longer hun! Thanks for the review!

**JENN!!!-** You my dear, are one of the best people ever! Yes, the Jamie scene was adorable, because you thought of it! Haha. This chapter wouldn't be half as good as it is, if it weren't for you. The scenes and dialogue are some of the best ideas ever and I am so glad that I had you to help me. I already know how you feel about where I am going with this chapter and the rest of this story, simply because you helped me write it. LoL. But seriously, thank-you. Because without you girly, I wouldn't have made it to 25 chapters, or 234 reviews! You are seriously a great friend and I love you! =)

**lizzl0ve-** Thank-you hun! Making it realistic is one thing that I wanted to stick to with this story, so hopefully I pulled it off good enough. And yes; it is perfect when they finally get together. I couldn't agree with you more on that fact. I hope you liked this chapter babe; let me know what you think of it!

**Brookenlucas4eva03-** Thank-you for posting a review, even though I was confused by it. Haha. I hoped this chapter was good for you!

**Allim227-** One of my favorite reviews that I read was yours hun. Thank-you so much for the praise; I am thrilled that you are enjoying this story so much. I hope this chapter was as good as the others. Let me know!

**Tess mtiv-** I'm glad you don't hate me. LoL. But seriously, thanks for the review. I love reading what you guys have to say! I hope this chapter made you happy and don't worry, the Brucas is coming soon my dear!

**Moonkisss-** Yes, he will most definitely have to work for her trust. Your review made me laugh; Viva La Peppermint Sticks?! Haha. I love it hun. And unfortunately, as hot as Felix was in OTH, he will not be making an appearance in this story. I'm sorry. Yes, Brucas will always belong together. Definitely! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Tanya2byour21-** Thank-you!! I hope you liked the twist I threw in there; courtesy of you of course, because I wasn't really thinking about the pregnancy idea until you brought it up; at least not really, anyway. LoL. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it was what you hoped for! Love ya hun!

**Long Live BRUCAS-** Don't worry, they will both be admitting their feelings soon enough. I promise. Thanks so much for your review, I loved it. Hope you enjoyed this one.

**BDavisLScott23-** Thank-you; your review was another one that I really liked reading. Yes, she walked out; it's Brooke's thing, but don't worry everything will be resolved. Yay for Brucas kisses; we love those, especially when they are in the middle of fighting, it's great. Haha. Lucas usually is an idiot when it comes to Brooke, and she is annoying when it comes to Lucas; it's what they do, but we love 'em regardless. Like I said, everything will be worked out soon. I am thinking this story will be done by 30 chapters. BUT, there is a possibility of a small sequel. I am not sure yet. Anyway, I am glad that you liked the chapter, hopefully you liked this one too. Let me know in a review! Love ya hun!

**Sunshine-** You are not the only one that is happy I am on the realistic train. LoL. It wouldn't seem right rushing it ya know? Yes, they do have many things to resolve, but it will all work out, in time. I hope you liked this chapter and thank-you for your review!

**Xnxdx/Nikki-** You are so sweet. Thank-you so much for the great review. It's because of readers/reviewers like you that make me keep wanting to write, so thanks for your support. I'm glad you like the story and that you liked the last chapter as well. I feel honored that you think this story is the only one of true Brucas fashion, in terms of realism. I think that has to do with me liking BL so much, and watching OTH since the very beginning. We all know that Brooke and Lucas should be together, that's just obvious, but you can't just put them together. It has to balance out everything else, not be forced. I'm glad you picked up on that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully the twist wasn't too chaotic for you. But again, just because she is pregnant now, doesn't mean that everything will be all peachy keen. We gotta have ourselves some drama don't we? Haha. Love ya girly!

**Flipflopgal-** I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hopefully you liked this one too! Thanks for your review! Love ya.

**dobbinsk/Mom-** Thanks for your review. It made me happy to see that you read the chapter, and posted a review as well. I hope you liked this chapter; I will be expecting a phone call from you momma. Haha. And I wouldn't get too ahead of yourself..just because Brooke and Lucas are finally realizing their feelings, doesn't mean that they are going to run to each other with open arms. It will take a little more time before they are fully back to their normal Broody and Cheery selves. I hope you like the twist I threw in there too. And hopefully you and everyone else don't think it is too cliché. Love you!

Thanks again! Love you guys!

XoX,

MoRgAn :)


	26. She Is

**A/N:** Hey everyone! The feedback I received for the last chapter was unbelievable! Thank-you so much to all of those that have reviewed. Your support means so much to me and I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story so much.

And a huge thank-you goes out to Jenn, (Jenn0615), simply because this chapter wouldn't be what it is with-out you girly. Love ya tons!

So, here is the next chapter for you all. The song used is "She Is," by The Fray. Enjoy everyone! And don't forget to leave a review!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

_Do not get me wrong __I cannot wait _

_For you to come home_

_For now you're not here _

_And I'm not there _

_It's like we're on our own _

When she woke up during the middle of the night, Brooke quickly realized that she was not in her own bed; or even Nathan and Haley's guest room for that matter. No, she was in Lucas Scott's bed and the brooding blonde was lying next to her under the covers. She could feel his arm wrapped protectively around her and he was sound asleep. The brunette girl's state of mind made her quickly look under the blanket that was laying over top of her form.

_"Thank God I am fully clothed."_

The thought made Brooke sigh in relief. It was ironic though; she was already pregnant with the blonde's second child; what else could happen?

She felt the man next to her move slightly, giving her a quick view of the clock on Lucas' nightstand. The little red digits read 3:09 am.

Brooke sighed once more; it felt as though her body was running on empty. She needed sleep, but it felt like unconsciousness was a lost cause.

It was late; or early,depending on how you looked at it.

And Brooke was just exhausted. Between talking back and forth with Haley and Rachel, then having to break things off with Julian, the brunette was just tired.

Then she came to see Lucas and things just got a lot more emotional and weird; she thought that it was maybe a good weird, but it was still too early to tell. Things were just complicated. She was sure that she did love him, that much she knew, but still, Brooke couldn't help as though she were betraying Peyton in some way. Maybe it was the good friend quality in her, that was making her feel that way; Brooke didn't know.

Deciding that it might be best to leave and just talk to Lucas later in the day, Brooke slipped out of the bed, as well as Lucas' hold. She grabbed the gray hoodie resting on the desk chair and mentally reminded herself to return the blonde's clothes to him later.

She slipped on her flip-flops that had been discarded earlier, and started walking quickly and quietly to the door that led outside. She prayed that the floorboards wouldn't creak and Lucas wouldn't wale up; she had, had enough confrontation to last her a while, and she was not in the mood for another one at the moment.

But it seemed luck wasn't on her side, because before she knew it, Lucas sat up in his bed and was calling out to her.

"Brooke, where are you going?"

"I was going to head out. It's late and I just...I should go," she told him, not sure if she was trying to convince him or herself with that last bit.

"Why don't you stay? It's still raining out anyway," the man observed, rubbing his eyes.

"It's not that bad out," Brooke told him, wanting to leave the awkward predicament.

"Please stay," he said to her in a soft voice.

It was hard for her to not say yes; his voice was dripping with sleep and was soft and inviting. All she wanted to do was fall onto the bed, get warm under the blankets and sleep; sleep as long as her body would let her.

"Okay," she finally whispered, not missing the small smile that formed on his face.

She once again slipped off her flip-flops and placed the hoodie back where she had picked it up.

"Can I grab a t-shirt to wear over this?" she asked him quietly, referring to the light beater that she was currently wearing.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," he gestured to the closet, as he still sat up against his headboard. He watched Brooke's movements as she walked towards his closet door. She opened it and quickly found a big, baggy t-shirt; it was blue and went down to her knees. The brunette pulled it on and then walked over to the bed, to the side where she had gotten out from.

Lucas pulled the covers back, so she could get in and she quickly did, pulling the blankets over herself.

_To figure it out _

_Consider how _

_To find a place to stand _

_Instead of walking away _

_And instead of _

_Nowhere to land_

The brunette tossed a little, trying to find a comfortable spot in the bed, which ended up being another ironic occurrence when she found herself facing Lucas.

"Hey," he whispered down at her, as he was now laying down, rather than propped up against the headboard.

"Hi," she whispered back.

He smiled at her once again as they both locked eyes; blue irises met hazel and for once it didn't feel awkward or weird.

It was Brooke that did it; that made the first real move. She slid over, closer to the blonde man next to her and wrapped her arm across his stomach, not hesitating at all as she did so.

Lucas was slightly surprised at first, but then quickly relaxed into the gesture. He moved closer to her as well, as she now laid closely to him. She was curled into him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. Her hand rested on his chest and she could feel the pounding thump of his heart against her palm.

He reached his arm out and latched it around her shoulder, whilst she laid into his side with her legs entangling with his. The two of them laid there comfortably; not much needed to be said at this point.

"_This is how it's supposed to be."_

Lucas couldn't help, but think so, as he laid there with Brooke next to him and resting his head on top of hers. It was definitely supposed to be that way; it was supposed to be like that for them.

"I can hear your heart," he heard her whisper through the dark room.

He smiled before replying, "And how is it?"

"It's beating really fast. Are you okay?" she asked him concerned; she absentmindedly began tracing circles, with her pointer finger, on Lucas' naked chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just lying next to this really beautiful woman, so I don't know what to do with myself."

For some reason, although she already knew why, Brooke had to bite her bottom lip to keep from smiling so widely at the blonde's comment.

When Brooke didn't say anything, Lucas got worried; maybe he had spoken too much too soon.

"I'm sorry," he stated, sounding boyishly embarrassed.

"It's okay. Besides, flattery is always a good ice breaker," Brooke shrugged it off, still lazily tracing circles on his lightly tanned skin.

"I didn't know there was ice to broken," he said softly, as he looked down at her.

"Sort of, there is. I just don't want things to be awkward. They're already complicated enough without any more weirdness," she reminded him, looking up to meet his gaze; their eyes locked once again.

_This is going to _

_Break me clean in two_

_This is going to _

_Bring me close to you _

"And why should things be weird? Why would they be?" he asked.

"You know why," was her reply in a low voice, while she still peered into his blue eyes. She was finding it more and more difficult to look away with each passing second.

"Yeah," he began quietly. He led her to believe the conversation was over, however, she had no idea how wrong she was. He took his free hand and reached down towards Brooke's, the one moving across his chest.

"But this..." he began, holding onto the brunette's hand and placing it over the spot where his heart was beating rhythmically, "This has always been yours. And I've been lying to myself in thinking that anyone could replace the hold you have over my heart. You're it for me Brooke; I don't want anyone else."

By the end she had tears making tracks down her cheeks. Some had landed on his shoulder, as the two continued to stare at the other.

As right as it felt, him saying those things to her and being there with him, she couldn't help, but wonder "what if," though and those fears surfaced to her lips and out they came.

"But what if someone better comes along and you end up-"

His lips on hers cut her off from finishing her sentence, as his thin lips moved over her plush pink ones in a gentle and smearing kiss.

She found herself kissing him back after only seconds. That's the kind of hold he had over her most times; she just couldn't resist him, as much as she wanted to sometimes.

They pulled away after another blissful minute and their eyes once again met each other's in a locked gaze.

"I'm already holding the best there is out there, in my arms already," he told her after their kiss. And before Brooke realized what she was doing, she had placed her hand on his cheek, under his jawline, and pulled his face down to hers to kiss him again.

_She is everything I need _

_That I never knew I wanted _

_She is everything I want _

_That I never knew I needed_

When they pulled away for the second time another moment later, they both had smiles forming in the dimpled crevices of their faces.

"I thought we were breaking the ice and you didn't want things to be weird?" Lucas asked her mockingly, while he pushed a piece of her stray hair behind her ear.

"Things are already weird," Brooke told him, smirking slightly at him.

"So you figured, why not make them weirder, right?" he joked.

"Yeah, something like that," she replied.

"Oh, I get it. It's because I'm such a good kisser, huh?" he smiled at her.

"Yep, you caught me," she said to him sarcastically.

He smiled once again at her,

It was silent again for a few moments until Brooke broken the silence once more.

"We're going to be okay, right Luke?"

She was still cuddled into him, with her head resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Her arm was now resting motionlessly across his waist and his chin was perched on the top of her head.

He smiled, though she couldn't see it, before he answered her.

"Yeah, we're going to be okay."

"How do you know?" she wondered.

"Because I just do. We'll get through this just fine, because we have each other. And we have Nathan and Haley, my mom and Andy; all of our other friends. Everything will work out exactly as it should; as it is supposed to."

She nodded against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Thanks Luke," she whispered sleepily.

"Get some sleep Pretty Girl. We'll talk more in the morning," he said to the brunette quietly.

But she was already out, and ten minutes later, so was he.

_She is everything I need _

_That I never knew I wanted _

_She is everything I want_

_That I never knew I needed_

--------

_It's all up in the air _

_And we stand still _

_To see what comes back down_

_I don't know where it is _

_I__ don't know when _

_But I want you around _

"Do you think Brooke and Lucas are going to be okay?" Haley asked her husband the next morning.

"What do you mean?" the brunette man asked in confusion.

"Well, they've just been dealing with a lot lately,ya know? I hate seeing the two of them so torn and lost. Plus, it is Brooke and Lucas, they're stubborn as hell, so that isn't making matters any better. I'm just worried about them is all," Haley explained as the two of them were laying in bed. It was close to 9:00 am on Saturday, and Jamie was still sound asleep down the hall. Haley was leaning on Nathan's shirtless torso, with her arm draped lazily across his stomach.

"I wouldn't worry too much Hales. It's like you said; it's Brooke and Lucas, and sure they may be stubborn, but they've always loved each other. And you're right, they have been dealing with a lot, but as stubborn as they can be, they're just as strong. I'm sure everything will work out babe."

"Yeah, but she didn't come home last night. I mean, she didn't come here last night. And she was supposed to go and talk to Lucas. What if she went over there and they got into another fight, and now she's run off again? Seriously, what if she ran off some where that we won't be able to find her? For God's sakes, the girl could be in New York or Paris for all we know?!"

"Haley..."

"She runs Nate, she always runs, especially when it comes to Lucas. It's what she does. And I love Brooke, I do; she's one of my best friends, but I worry about her and-"

"Haley!"

"What?" the rambling brunette finally looked up at her husband.

"You're practically hyperventilating," Nathan smirked at her.

"I'm sorry," the brunette sighed, before looking up at her husband.

Nathan looked at his wife, seeing the concern in her chocolate brown eyes.

"You want me to go see if Luke's seen her?" he asked her.

"Would you mind?" Haley asked, smiling softly at the man before her.

"Nah," he told her, "It's fine."

Haley smiled as her husband slid out of their bed and slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

He put on his Nike's and then leaned over the side of the bed to kiss Haley.

"I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay babe. You driving your car?" Haley asked him when he headed towards the bedroom door.

"No, I'm going to jog; it's not that far. I love you," he told her.

"Love you too," Haley said. Then he walked out the door, and moments later Haley heard the front door close.

_When it falls in place _

_With you and I _

_We go from if to when _

_Y__our side and mine _

_Are both behind _

_It's indication_

After ten minutes, the jog quickly turned into a steady-paced run and Nathan arrived to Lucas' house in no time. He walked up the steps at the front of the house and knocked softly on the front door, thinking that his niece and brother might still be asleep.

When no answer came, Nathan curiously reached for the door knob and surprisingly found it to be unlocked.

"_Doesn't anyone lock their doors anymore?"_

The thought crossed the tall brunette's mind as he opened the door quietly and walked inside.

He saw no-one in the living room and heard no noises coming from the kitchen, so he assumed Lucas was in his room.

Nathan walked down the hall, carefully avoiding any creaking floorboards by walking close to the wall and then finally reached his older brother's room.

He peaked his head inside the open doorway seeing his brother laying under the covers; his buzzed-cut blonde head sunk deeply into the pillows.

"Luke?" Nathan called out quietly. The blonde stirred slightly, but did not wake.

"Luke," he called a little louder.

When no response was given, Nathan walked over to his brother's bedside and said his name once more.

"Luke!" Nathan practically yelled.

"What?!" Lucas jerked awake, sitting up quickly in the bed. His hair was disheveled and he had his squinty look already plastered onto his sleep-filled face.

"Dude," Nathan stated, obviously humored.

"What time is it?" Lucas ignored him, looking over to find his clock.

"It's about twenty after nine," Nathan answered his brother before the blonde could find the digital numbers.

Indeed, it was 9:19 as Lucas turned his head back to face the brunette man before him.

"What are you doing here Nate? Better question, how did you get in here Nate?"

"First, I came to see if Brooke was here, Haley and I thought she might be, but obviously she's not. Two, you and half of Tree Hill keep your doors unlocked, disregarding the fact that there have been murderous mayors, drug addicts, loan sharks and psycho-stalking creepers. Examples one through four...Dan, Deb, Dante and Derek, or Ian, or whoever he is this week."

"Dude," Lucas stated simply, as Nathan had just moments prior.

"So, where is Brooke anyway?" Nathan began, "Ya make her cry again and have her run off? She with Julian, or at home? Haley's kind of been freaking out all morning."

"No to all of the above. She's actually-"

"Hey Nate," a raspy voice greeted suddenly.

The brunette man turned his head in the direction of the voice and was shocked to see Brooke standing in the doorway in only a t-shirt.

"Brooke?" he asked; the shock was apparent in his voice.

"Yeah," she answered, confused by his tone.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked her, now fully facing her.

"I slept here last night. I told Haley I was coming to talk to Lucas and-"

"Talk my ass; you both totally screwed each other last night. For God's sakes Brooke, you're half dressed in the guys' t-shirt," Nathan interrupted her.

_This is going to _

_Bring me clarity _

_This'll take the _

_Heart right out of me _

"Nathan," Brooke began, unsure of what to say to him.

"Nate, nothing happened. We just talked and it got late so Brooke stayed here," Lucas told his brother.

"Yeah, I'm sure that is exactly what happened," Nathan muttered to them sarcastically.

"Nathan, I'm going to hit you," Brooke threatened.

"Awe, c'mon Brookie. You and Lucas slept together, it's not a big deal; you've done it before," Nathan stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Yeah, I know we've slept together before. Which is why I am now a month and a half pregnant with his baby," Brooke revealed.

Lucas winced; her voice was kind of cold and icy as she said it and he could instantly tell that she was getting frustrated by Nathan's senseless humor.

"Oh," was the brunette man's only response.

"Yeah, you got nothing to say now huh funny guy?" Brooke teased him, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Being a jerk? Yeah, I got that," Brooke told Nathan, as Lucas sat up in his bed, quietly observing.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why the hell didn't you tell me bro?" Nathan said, turning to face Lucas.

"Hey, I just found out, so don't start shit with me," Lucas told him in annoyance.

"When did you find out?" Nathan asked, turning back to Brooke.

"A while ago. I only just told Lucas last night, so don't be mad at him," the brunette girl replied.

"How long is a while?" Nathan questioned.

"Since about three and a half weeks ago," Brooke replied quietly.

"And you're just now telling him?" Nathan asked shocked. "Geez, what's next?"

"Nate, c'mon. I'm not mad at Brooke, and you shouldn't be either. So, she waited a little while to tell me, so what? At least she told me," Lucas said to his younger brother.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke intercepted.

_She is everything I need _

_That I never knew I wanted _

_She is everything I want _

_That I never knew I needed _

"I-"

Lucas tried to explain, but Brooke cut him off.

"What? You think I wouldn't have told you? Is that it, huh?"

"That's not what I said, or what I even meant," the blonde tried telling her.

"Yeah, but that's what you were thinking," Brooke said loudly, forgetting that Hadley was asleep down the hall.

"Can you just listen to me for one second?" Lucas asked her. By now, both had forgotten about Nathan still being in the room as well.

"Ya know what? I'm just going to head out. You two deal with this and I uh, I'll see you later."

Nathan nodded in their direction and then walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. The front door closed moments later and Brooke and Lucas were once again alone.

"What else are you just itching to say to me huh? You want to yell at me for messing up your life? 'Cause if so, get it all off your chest now."

"I'm not going to say something that's not true."

She looked at him suspiciously, not saying anything.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Lucas suddenly asked her.

"What?"

"You keep trying to push me away and shun me out. I am not mad about this, Brooke. You have this demented illusion in your head that I hate you or I don't want this baby and you're wrong. I want this baby, okay? I want you to believe me when I tell you I'm not going anywhere; that I'm not just going to leave you high and dry on your own. Damn it; I want you to trust me."

She looked at him, shocked at his sudden outburst.

Trust.

Of course she trusted him. She wouldn't be standing in his bedroom right now if she didn't, but she was just scared. It always went back to that; her being scared. There were so many things that the brunette girl was afraid of, but always topping the list was, of course, Lucas. He was her one weakness in life that always had her asking why or how, even why not? He hurt her and broke her, hell, he shattered her so many times that she had always questioned trsuting him; but still she always did. She trusted the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man with her life as cliché as it sounded.

"I do trust you," she finally whispered to him.

_She is everything I need _

_That I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want_

_That I never knew I needed_

"Really? Could have fooled me," he said to her sarcastically. He pulled himself out of his bed, still shirtless in only his sweatpants, the ones he had changed into the previous night. He couldn't deal with anymore fghting with Brooke; he knew with her, he'd eventually say something that he would later regret.

He sighed as he stood next to his bed, then walked past the brunette, who looked ready to cry on call, and headed down the hallway.

However, he stopped midway in the hall when he heard Brooke call to him.

"So that's it? You're gonna just walk away? Walk away from me like you always do, like you've always done," she said to him, following him out of the bedroom.

"I'm not walking away from you Brooke; that's the last thing I'm doing. I'm walking away from this fight, before I say something stupid that I'll only end up regretting later," he clarified, his back facing her with his head hung low.

"Answer me this though," she began, only continuing when he turned to look at her, "Do you regret this? What happened between us...the baby?"

He sighed deeply once more, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

She just didn't understand.

He looked up, "You just don't get it."

"What?" she asked, stepping forward to stand in front of him.

_This is going to _

_Bring me to my knees_

_I just want to _

_Hold you close to me_

He looked into her eyes, trying to read her like he had always been able to, but was surprised to find her expression unreadable this time.

"I love you," he told her quietly, his eyes not leaving hers, "And I already love this baby. Does that answer your question?"

Another sigh escaped his lips before he spoke again.

"I guess you broke that promise from last night huh?" he reminded her sadly and then walked away and into the kitchen.

To say she was surprised at his reply would be an understatement as Brooke's lips had parted into the shape of a slight "o."

And as he walked away from the conversation, Brooke only hoped that he truly wasn't walking away from her.

_She is everything I need_

_That I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want_

_That I never knew I needed_

_That I never knew I needed_

--------

**A/N:** Please leave a review and let me know how the chapter was. I love reading your guys' comments; they make me smile.

Thanks so much to all of you who took the extra bit of time in leaving a review. The feedback was absolutely inspiring from all of you guys; you are truly amazing! :) Thank-you for your continued support!

_**Special thanks to:**_

**pink5288-** Thank-you so much for your review. It makes me happy to know that you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully you liked this one just as much!

**Long Live BRUCAS-** I loved reading your review! I totally know what you mean, with how everyone on the show seems to have forgotten that Brooke and Lucas have a history together. They were each others first "I love you's," so I thought that I would include that in my story. It seems as though Mark as forgotten all about them, and it's sad, because he doesn't realize how many loyal fans he is losing while he throws Leyton together. Oh well, his loss. I too, am glad that they admitted how they feel...finally right? Haha. It is a slow start, but patience is a virtue, as I often say. Thanks for the review, I love reading long comments like yours; especially when they tell me what they did or did not like about the chapter. So thanks again hun; love ya!

**dolcegrazia-** Yes, she is pregnant, so things just got a whole lot more interesting. Haha. Yes, that particular part of the chapter was sad, I had tears while writing it, but I felt that, that part had to be included. I dunno know why, but it just felt necessary, ya know? I'm glad you liked the chapter, hopefully you liked this one as well.

**brucasever-** That's good that you didn't see this twist coming. Hehe. I didn't want it to be predictable, so hopefully it was a good surprise. And yes, Lucas can sometimes be a sweet guy; we'll see a lot more of that come the following chapters. Thanks a lot for your review, I am glad you are enjoying the story. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again hun!

**TeamxxBrucasxx-** I love that last song. Secondhand Serenade is so good; I love him! Glad you liked this chapter; yes, it was really long, but that can sometimes be a good thing. Plus, I really wanted to get everything explained. And I didn't want to leave you guys hanging with a cliffhanger. I was going to have the Brucas talk in chapter 26, but I decided to put it in 25. I'm glad I did too. Hahaa. Yes, the Brachel and Baley are always good; some great friendships. I am so happy that you are liking the story so much. Hope this one was a good one for you too!

**Sammieleigh793-** Yeah, Nathan and Lucas' banter is great sometimes; I love their relationship. I'm glad you like the story so much. Hope you keep reading! :)

**allim227-** First of all, your review was my favoritest-favorite! LoL. And second, I have a bone to pick with you my dear! Your AMAZINGLY PHENOMENAL review....made me CRY! LoL. No lie. I cried. My aunt came in my room to talk to me, saw me crying and started worrying. I had to tell her they were happy tears three times before she finally believed me! Hahaa! Reviews like yours make me proud to be a writer, so thank-you so incredibly much for your kind words; you're so sweet hun! Here's some advice about your stories that you have written...DON"T BE AFRAID. You have to accept that there is good and bad criticism out there; that's what writing and life in general is all about. There will always be someone out there that won't like what you write or say, so just thank them for their opinion and keep doing what you enjoy doing babe. Constructive criticism is always the best; it shouldn't bring you down, it should make you stronger, so do not be afraid of posting because you think that people won't like it. You never know unless you try! I'm glad you like this story so incredibly much and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Good luck with your writing, and definitely let me know when you post! :)

**lizzl0ve-** I am happy that you are happy, that Brooke is pregnant. Haha. Yes, you will see more of that feisty redhead; I just love Rachel. Her and Brooke really do have an amazing friendship and I hope I did portray it well enough for you guys! Yes, Nathan is definitely all for Brucas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as you did the last. Thanks tons for your amazing review. Love ya hun!

**BDavisLScott23- **Yay! I am glad that you liked this chapter so much, and that it is your favorite. Your review was definitely one of my favorites. Haha. The reason for Brooke hiding the pregnancy, is because at first I wasn't going to make her pregnant, but then one of my reviewers from the last chapter said something about it, so I started thinking about it and here it is. Haha. And it is a good thing that you like the idea of Brooke being pregnant in this story. I was unsure of it; I thought you all would find it cliché, so I'm glad you're all taking to it really well. I was not trying to kill you; that is just how Brooke and Rachel's friendship goes. Haha. And yes, the "I love you" rant was one of my favorite parts as well. I'm glad I put it in there! Again, I was not trying to kill you with the Brooke and Lucas talk; that is just what happens with the two of them. LoL. So, thank-you so much for your amazingly-kind review. I loved it so much and I hope this chapter was a good one as well. Love ya hun!

**Tanya2byour21-** I am also glad that Brooke and Lucas have finally opened up to each other. I wanted them to before, but I wanted it to be realistic and not so rushed. Hopefully that was portrayed well enough. I am very happy that you liked the chapter so much. I owe a lot to you for bringing up the idea of having Brooke be pregnant. So, thanks hun! I hope you liked the new chapter, be sure to let me know! Thanks again hun!

**xnxdx-** Haha, you're not the only one who caught that in there, with Brooke saying "I'm late." Originally, I wasn't going to make Brooke pregnant, that is until one of my reviewers brought it up. LoL. Yes, it will indeed be interesting to see how Brooke and Lucas' relationship progresses. Maybe they will get closer, or they could drift apart. ;) Thank-you for thinking this chapter was amazing. It is because of readers like you that keep us all writing. So, thank-you from the bottom of my heart for your amazing support Nikki! Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again hun!

**brookenlucas4eva03-** Haha, your review made me smile...ASAP. Hehe. Thanks for your review. I hope you continue reading and reviewing!

**sunshine**- Hiya buddy! It is a good thing that I surprised you! Hehe. I am glad that you didn't expect that little twist in there, because it made it even better for you! And yes, we love Julian, but unfortunately, he had to go and Brooke is definitely keeping that baby; don't you fret honey! LoL. I am very glad that you enjoyed this chapter; hopefully 26 was great for you too! Thanks so much for your review hun! :)

**Tess mtiv-** Another review I really enjoyed reading was yours sweetie. I'm happy to know that you liked the chapter so much. It's little things like that, that keep us writers writing. Yes, Brooke and Rachel's friendship has always been a favorite of mine, so I had to add in some Brachel. Hehe. Yes, Julian is a nice guy, unfortunately he is just not the guy for Missy Brooke Davis. I'm glad you didn't expect the pregnancy twist; that's what I was aiming for. And yes, Brooke's wall is slowly, very slowly, starting to come down. It will take some time perhaps, but it will come down. I will definitely keep going; I don't see me stopping anytime soon. I would not do that to you guys; you've been wonderful and so patient throughout this entire story. I am lucky to have such loyal readers as you guys. Thanks again. And the personal replies, I especially like. I enjoy talking to each of you, individually to see how you're liking things. So, no thanks is required hun! I hope you had a great weekend yourself. Love ya!

**psiek-** You, my dear, and your amazing review made me so happy! Definitely another favorite! I am so happy that you enjoyed this chapter so much. A jealous Lucas is always an entertaining Lucas; I had to put some of his jealousy in there. I just had to. LoL. Major yay for a Brucas baby; we love those! Hehee. And yes, definitely, Brooke and Hadley's relationship is one of the cutest things about this story. I love it, just as much as you guys probably do. Yeah, the talk at the cemetery with Brooke and "Peyton," was really sad, but definitely needed. Pucas is definitely a waste of time. We all know Brooke and Lucas are meant to be together, so I don't know why Mark and the others are wasting their money and film; it's stupid really. Yes, Brachel and Baley are amazing! Their friendships are wonderful; I think Rachel needs to make an appearance on OTH again...and stay put. I always liked her character. She always reminded me of Brooke, only as a redhead. LoL. And I never would have had Brooke continue to date Julian, while being pregnant with Lucas' baby. That would just be...not normal. LoL. I don't even think I would feel comfortably writing that. Haha. RAIN! We love the rain; 'tis our best friend when it comes to all things Brucas and Naley. And I, too, would love to have a half-naked blue-eyed hottie open his door to me; Heaven much? LoL. The blurting out of her pregnancy, I cannot take credit for. That goes to my friend Jennie, because she is awesome! The abortion, was never going to happen, I just thought it helped portray just how truly scared and vulnerable and insecure Brooke really felt. Hopefully I didn't offend anyone, and if I did, than I am truly sorry. Lucas will definitely be fighting for her and yes the two of them are very stubborn, especially when it comes to the two of them being together, but don't you worry, there will be plenty of BL-on the spot scenes. Hehe. The icing on the cake was one of my favorite parts about your review. It made me laugh out loud...literally. Hahaa. I am so incredibly happy that you loved the chapter. Hopefully this one didn't disappoint. Let me know what you think hun! Love ya Phearywinkle!

**erickatie- **I am very glad you like the story so far and your comment about my writing was very sweet! Thanks so much for your review.. I hope you liked this chapter, and you continue reading!

**flipflopgal- **Haha, yes, Brooke has a bun in the oven. Hehee. I am very happy that you liked the last chapter, hopefully you like this one as well. And Brucas will definitely reunite, but I can't tell you when! At least not yet, anyway. LoL. Thanks so much for your wonderful and kind review. I hope you continue reading hun!

Thanks again everyone! Love you all!

XoXo,

Morgan :)


	27. My Life Would Suck Without You

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it! Please take a minute after reading and leave a review. They mean a lot to me!

And a huge thank-you goes out to Jennie, (Jenn0615); she's been an amazing friend to me and has helped make this story what it is. Love ya tons girly!

So, here is the next chapter for you all. The song used is "My Life Would Suck Without You," by Kelly Clarkson. And don't forget to leave a review! Enjoy everyone!

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

She had followed him after he left. Followed him into the kitchen, because she didn't want to leave things like this; tense and awkward. She was sick and tired of the awkwardness, of the fighting. She wished she could just fast forward to the point in her life where being with Lucas made her completely happy and secure, rather than paranoid and vulnerable.

All they had seemed to be doing was going back and forth; back and forth between almost finally succumbing to being with each other fully and then going back to second guessing themselves and their actions.

Okay, so, it was more her than him, but she couldn't just give in so quickly could she? She couldn't just jump into another relationship, yet again with Lucas, right?

Lucas had said he didn't regret that night, her being pregnant, but at the moment Brooke was regretting it. If they would have just stopped, then she wouldn't be in this predicament right now, trying to figure out if she should start up everything once more with Lucas, or if she should just have a baby with a man she was in love with, but not be with him romantically.

When she entered the kitchen she saw him, sitting with his elbows propped up on the table and his head resting against closed fists. His eyes were closed and it was obvious that he was in deep thought. Brooding. Like he always does.

She took in and let out a silent breath before walking over to the blonde man before her.

She stood next to him, looking down at him sitting in the chair.

She wasn't sure where she had suddenly gained the spark of momentum, but before she knew it, her hand went down and rested on his left shoulder.

He twitched slightly at the sudden touch, but looked up, already knowing who the hand belonged to.

His sad blue eyes met her hazel ones; her unsure and suddenly nervous eyes.

He said absolutely nothing and waited for her to speak first.

She finally did moments later.

"I'm sorry," she barely spoke.

He said nothing in return, just looked at her, trying to read her, but once again like earlier before, he failed to do so.

"Come here," she whispered to him pleadingly.

He hesitated, but stood up from the table none the less.

"What?" he asked quietly, not sure of what she wanted.

Brooke's eyes didn't leave his as he now stood in front of her, a mere foot away from her.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you anymore, okay? I'm sorry if you choose to not believe whatever I say, but I'm tired. I'm really sick and tired of all of this fighting and-"

"Wait, just one second, I want to-" she tried cutting him off, but he only did the exact same thing to her.

"No. You're going to listen to me for a minute," he began, and when she stayed silent he continued, "I meant what I said before. I do not regret that night after Tric. I do not regret sleeping with you or you getting pregnant. And falling in love with you again is not something I expected to happen and I can't control that. You can't just stop loving someone because it would be the easier solution, the easy way out. I wouldn't if I could anyway. But..."

"But what?" she asked him, as he suddenly stopped talking.

"I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle, like I'm fighting for nothing," Lucas told her, sad and defeated.

It was after he said this, that Brooke knew it was all, but over; it had to be. She looked into his eyes, but instead of finding bright blue, she saw sad gray.

"What do you mean?"

It was the only thing in her mind that she was able to form into actual words.

"I can't stop you from doing what you want to do; whether that is to keep the baby...or kill it. I don't want you to have an abortion, but what other choice is there? You clearly don't want this baby, Brooke and you don't seem to believe anything I say to you, so-"

"That's not true. I know what I said, but I...I just," Brooke was unsure, again, of what to say to him. Was he done fighting? Had she won a war she didn't intend or wish to win?

"It is true Brooke. I don't want you to keep this baby if it's not what you want, because then you'll end up resenting it and hating me, and all I want is for you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you; is for you to be happy. But as much as you've always wanted a family, this isn't how you should have it; not in some forced, accidental way with someone that you're not even in a relationship with."

She had to look away from his gaze because the tears forming in the blonde's eyes would quickly make her already formed ones fall.

"But you're not just any someone Lucas," she told him in a low, raspy voice.

He looked at her still, a feeling of hope coming from somewhere within him, but it quickly dissolved into nothing.

Again, he felt defeated.

"You uhm...you do what you need to, and I, uh...I'll just go along with it. And after, I won't bother you about it or tell anyone. If you want, I'll just leave you alone completely," he said to her, not ashamed or embarrassed by the obvious sadness lining his voice. Was he just supposed to pretend that every word leaving his mouth wasn't breaking his heart even more, with each syllable spoken?

"Is that what you really want? For me to just kill our baby?" she asked, hurt and unsure by everything that was happening.

"No, it's not. It's absolutely not, but it's what you want."

"Lucas, no. I don't..."

She had tried taking a step towards him, but he put his hands up in defense and took a step back.

"I just need some space okay," he told her quietly, walking backwards to the side door in the kitchen.

"But-"

"It's okay," he told her, with a slight nod. He turned and walked out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

Brooke didn't miss the tears begin to fall from Lucas' eyes, and at the moment she felt even worse.

"But it's not okay," the brunette whispered in the air to no one.

As she stared at the now closed door, Brooke felt the wheels in her head spin out of control. A million thoughts were running through her mind and she was confused, now, more than ever.

"_What do I do? Should I just leave and go back to my house or do I stay...I don't know. Should I go talk to him? What, no. Just leave him alone, you've already ruined everything. God, Brooke, what the hell is wrong with you? You love him; you've always loved him, why are you running? Damn it, stop running! Just, go out and talk to him; just talk and fix things. Or at least try to fix things because you've really messed up now Davis, way to go! God, what is wrong with me?! I need to talk to him, right? I need him to listen to me and I need to explain things. Why is this so hard? Duh, Brooke; the guy's already hurt you before. Who's to say he won't break your heart again?! Okay, this is ridiculous! I should just go after him; I need to fight for him for once!"_

After shaking off the rambling circulating through her mind, Brooke walked to the door in which Lucas had just exited out of and walked out onto the porch. She immediately saw him sitting at the end of the wooden porch on the swing. His back was to her slightly, and she could barely see his face. She walked quietly towards him as he swung back and forth slowly on the white bench.

When one of the floorboards squeaked under Brooke's feet, Lucas turned quickly at the sound and saw the brunette inching closer to him.

"Brooke," he began warningly. He was done arguing.

"Just listen, please?" she pleaded.

"Fine," he relinquished.

"Okay. Uhm, I..." she was unsure of how to begin and the annoyingly saddened look on the blonde man's face didn't calm her already jittery nerves.

"What Brooke? What else do you have to say?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to do and say right now, so just give me a second, okay?"

He didn't answer her plea, he just stayed quiet and waited for her to continue on with whatever she had to say to him.

"I'm sorry," she finally said aloud moments later.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said I'm sorry," Brooke repeated.

"What are you sorry for? It's not like you did anything wrong," he acknowledged.

"I know," she said matter-of-factly, only continuing when Lucas wrinkled his brow in confusion, "You're the one that is wrong. You thinking that I don't want this baby is wrong and you thinking that I could or would ever want to kill our baby hurts me so much, I want to slap you right now!"

The anger in his voice was evident, as she sat next to him on the porch swing, letting out a long and deep sigh as she did so.

"I know that you care and I just, I need to know that you're serious about this. That you're not going to wake up one morning five years from now and decide that this isn't the life you want."

"Do you really think that I would do that?" he asked her bewildered.

"You've done it before; left me for someone else," Brooke reminded him.

"Yeah, one time; it was one stupid mistake that you're going to keep throwing in my face until the day I die! I can't change the past or what I've done Brooke! And you're not the only one who has ever been hurt when it came down to us; or do you not remember sleeping with Chris Keller or breaking up with me during our senior year, huh? You aren't the only one out of either of us to have ever had a broken heart!"

"How dare you!" Brooke seethed, "How dare you use what I did in my past against me, when we weren't even together?! That's not fair! Sleeping with that man was one of the most regretful and shameful things I have ever done Lucas! You seeing me there with him and me seeing the disgusted and hurtful look in your eyes broke my heart just as much, if not more than, you cheating on me."

"Than why did you?" he asked.

"Because I was drunk and stupid! And knowing you were with Rachel made me scared and paranoid and drove me crazy!"

"So, you decided to sleep with Keller to feel less crazy?" he asked rhetorically.

"Lucas, I never meant to sleep with him. And the fact that you still think I did, even after all these years, really hurts me," she said sadly.

"All we do is hurt each other," he said in a low and quiet voice as he looked away from her. The two still sat next to each other on the porch swing, but now the awkward tension had erupted between them again, as though it had never gone away.

When he looked away from the brunette girl, Brooke lowered her own gaze to her feet.

She didn't care that she looked a mess as she sat there next to the brooding blonde and tears formed and fell. The teardrops trickled down her face, some rolling down her chin, others just dripped onto her sleeve; or rather Lucas' sleeve.

Things were so messed up between them, that it was almost unbelievable. So many things had been done and said, yet so much was still unspoken.

"What do we do?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully.

It was silent for a minute or so after his reply; neither uttered a single word until the next phrase was said.

"I want to fix this."

"What?"

"I want to fix this," Brooke repeated.

He lifted his eyes to look into hers and that's when he saw her crying.

"I don't want to fight anymore either Luke. I hate the fighting and the name calling; all of it," she continued.

"Then what do we do, huh? Because...I have no clue right now," Lucas told her honestly.

"I'm just as confused as you are," Brooke stated.

"Well, what do you want Brooke?" he asked her. The whole back and forth game was getting so old and tiresome.

She didn't respond right away, as she had to truly think about what she would say.

Moments later, she finally found the simplest and most direct way to answer his question.

"I just want you," she answered him.

"If that were true than we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now," he told her quietly.

"No, if you weren't such an ass we wouldn't be having this conversation," Brooke threw back.

"See? That's exactly what the hell I am talking about! You can't ever just let something go; you've always got to have the last word!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just...I don't want to lose you, as a friend or otherwise," she whispered.

"That's not going to happen," he told her softly, taking hold of her left hand in his right.

"But how do you know?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Because I won't let it; we may fight a lot, but we've been through too much together to lose each other now," he replied.

"Are you okay? Your hands are shaking," Lucas observed a moment later as their hands were still intertwined.

"Yeah, it's just my hands are shaking right now...and my heart is pounding a hundred beats a second because being with you terrifies me and excites me all at once," the brunette told him quietly.

"Brooke," he started softly, squeezing her hand. Before he could say anything else, she started talking again.

"I can't get hurt by you again; I can't. I won't be able to get past you hurting me or abandoning me again, but when I'm with you my heart just hurts, and when I'm not around you it hurts even more and I just want it to stop. I want to be happy, Luke, I do. And right now, I'm questioning whether or not I can find that happiness with you again, like we've done before. This is just so hard, and I can't think straight, and...I don't even know."

The blonde turned to face the brunette girl as they still sat on the wooden porch swing together. Lucas moved his left hand to Brooke's face and held her cheek gently, every so often wiping away the tears that were continuously making their way down Brooke's face.

"Than don't think about it. Don't try to solve any of it. What's your heart telling you to do? Not your mind or any other logical reasoning. What is your heart telling you to do? Right now, right this second; what is it telling you Brooke?"

"Right now?" she asked, kind of stalling. Should she take the leap or would she fall flat on her face? And what if she did take the chance on him once more? Would he be there for her like he said he'd be?

"Right now," he affirmed, pulling her out of her thoughts as he still held onto her. His hand was still holding her face and his right hand moved its way to the small of her back.

She broke his gaze for only a second and held her bottom lip between her teeth in hesitation, before she looked back up at him.

"It's telling me to kiss you," she whispered, barely audible, to him, "I want to kiss you right now. I really want to kiss you."

"Yeah?" he asked her, but she only nodded in reply.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

His eyes searched hers for any sign of doubt, but found none. When she nodded at him once more, urging him to continue, he leaned in slowly, not wanting to scare her, as she did the same. To them, it felt like time had stopped as their lips moved closer and closer to each other's, second by second.

When their lips finally connected, Brooke instinctively moved her own arms around Lucas, while he still held her cheek in his hand and her lower back in the other. Her arms snaked their way up around Lucas' neck and her hands rested on the back of the blonde's head, pulling him closer into her to deepen the kiss.

Brooke found herself tracing the blonde's bottom lip with her tongue and he quickly and happily obliged. He parted his lips and his tongue met hers and for the next few minutes, their tongues danced with each other in the most passion filled kiss.

When they pulled away minutes later, unwillingly, but needing air, the two breathed heavily and their foreheads rested comfortably against the other's, while the swing continued to gently sway back and forth.

When they regained their breaths and their heads caught up with their hearts, Brooke and Lucas fully pulled away from each other, but their eyes stayed locked with each other's.

"Hi," Brooke whispered to him, smiling as she did so.

"Hi," Lucas smiled back.

Brooke leaned in once more and pecked the blonde's lips before pulling away to look at him once more.

"Slow though, okay? I don't want to rush this and ruin things. Can we just, just go slow, please?" she asked him.

"Of course. As slow as you want and need, okay? Whatever you need," he assured her, wiping away the last of her falling tears.

"You're sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure," he told her.

"Okay," she said quietly moments later.

"Okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah. We're gonna do this; this you, me...us."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to do this, if it's only for me; especially if you're not ready. I don't want you doing this because you feel like you have to," Lucas told her.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

"I'm sure," she said to him firmly, "I know that I've been pushing you away, and I'm not trying to do it on purpose or to hurt you, it's because I need to, to protect myself. I hate bringing up the past, Luke, but I've always felt inferior to you since you've hurt me and I'm more insecure right now than I've ever been before, even in high school. And loving you, like you said, is not something I can control, no matter how many times I try. I hate feeling so helpless and weak when I'm with you and I'm even worse when I'm away from you and I can't understand it. I just want things to be simple and easy and I don't want to hurt anymore. But it's so complicated, and-"

"Hey," he cut her off, continuing when she looked into his eyes once again, "This can be simple and easy. We don't have to move into this so quickly. Like you said, we can take this as slow or as fast as you want, okay? It's your call. As much as I love you right now, I can guarantee you that I am going to love you even more when you fully feel okay with us and the idea of us being together. Whether that is a month from now, a year or even ten years from now, I don't care. I want your heart and your trust; I don't want you second guessing your faith or trust in me. I know that I've hurt you before, but as much as I would like to, I can't go back and change it; I would if it were possible, but it's just not. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know, but my heart has always been with you," she said truthfully, not having to think twice. She waited before saying anything else because she could tell there was more he wanted to say to her.

"I want this, Brooke. God, I want it so bad, and I will wait as long as you need me to. I'm sorry that I was so blind before, with Peyton and Lindsay and everything else. You've always been there for me, even when I didn't ask you to be. I'm going to make it up it to you; I'm going to prove to you that you're the only woman I want. I'm going to fight like hell this time. I will tell you that there is no one else I could ever be with, that I'd rather be alone than without you. I'll stand on a thousand beaches and tell the world that you're the one for me. And if you really want me to, I will be dressed up as Jack Sparrow as I say all of it to anyone and everyone."

The smile on her face caused him to smile, when her concave dimples appeared at the corners of her grin.

"You're something else you know that?" she said to him softly, before leaning in to place a quick kiss on his lips once more.

"You know, I can get used to this," he said to her.

With his hands now placed on her waist, he pulled her to him slightly closer and she moved her arms to rest on his shoulders once more.

"By the way, it's Captain Jack Sparrow," Brooke muttered to him, as her head now rested against Lucas' chest.

"What?" he asked confused, as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Earlier, when you gave me that amazing speech...it's always going to be Captain Jack Sparrow. Always."

"Are you for real right now?" he chuckled.

She, too, chuckled before dropping her head against his shoulder. It wasn't too early, but the sun was already out and the summer birds were chirping; everything just felt better.

"Can we go back to bed?" Brooke asked moments later, still wrapped up in Lucas' embrace.

"Yeah, I think that sounds perfect right about now," he agreed.

Both pulled away from each other's embrace and stood from the swing. Lucas grabbed hold of Brooke's hand to lead her back inside the house and then led her to his room. They snuggled under the blankets, not wasting a second in getting wrapped up in each other's arms once again, and after twenty minutes of lying silently with one another, they were both out.

--------

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go_

_Oh yeah_

Lucas woke a bit later, his hair once again disheveled from sleeping so deeply.

As he sat up in his bed, he turned his head to look at the clock; 11:04 am.

He turned his head once more to the spot next to him in his bed, only he found it to be empty.

"It couldn't have been a dream. Could it?" the blonde asked aloud to himself.

His thoughts consumed him, wondering if he had truly been dreaming about the bubbly brunette once again. He sighed, not knowing what to think.

He quickly remembered his daughter just down the hall and found it odd that he hadn't woken to the toddler's cries.

He sighed once more, before finally getting up out of his bed, not bothering to put on a t-shirt and walked out of the room shirtless. He walked down the hall towards Hadley's room, but found the little girl's crib to be empty. His curiosity peaked, as did the paranoia rising in his chest as he walked out into the living room, but still saw no Hadley.

He finally headed to the kitchen, hearing a faint noise and was surprised at who he found.

"Brooke?" he observed, obviously shocked.

The brunette was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, cross legged, in only Lucas' t-shirt from the previous night. She was holding Hadley in her arms, feeding the toddler her juice and some yogurt.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile as she looked up at him.

"What are you...I mean, when...Did you? Uhm, was...."

"Luke? You're not making much sense right now. Are you okay?" Brooke asked him concern.

"Yeah, uhm. Was it a dream? I mean, it all couldn't have been a dream right?" he said to her, trying to convince himself.

"Lucas, what are you talking about? Was what a dream?"

"You."

"Me?" Brooke asked, more confused than before.

"Last night, or this morning...I mean, did it really happen? Us, I mean. Was it real?"

"I hope so," she joked, but her light laughter subsided when he still held a serious expression.

"Brooke," he stated quietly.

"I'm sorry," she began sincerely, standing up with Hadley; she held the little girl up against her shoulder and walked towards Lucas.

Brooke stood in front of him now, with Luke's t-shirt going to her knees, as she balanced Hadley on her hip.

"No, I just woke up and you weren't there. I thought I had dreamed it all up," he told her, kind of embarrassed.

"You weren't dreaming and it's okay. I heard Hadley crying and you were still asleep, so I got up with her. I'm sorry I scared you," Brooke said sheepishly.

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks for watching her," he said to the brunette.

"You're welcome," Brooke smiled.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

A silence wafted through the room, while Brooke handed off Hadley to her father, while she stood, somewhat awkwardly, and half-naked in front of her ex-boyfriend-slash-best friend's widowed husband-slash-the father of her child- slash-current, sorta, kinda-now boyfriend.

"You know," Lucas began, before Brooke looked up at the sound of his voice, "You look really good in my shirt."

She smiled shyly at his bluntness, "Thanks."

He smiled back at her, not missing the light tint of pink grace her dimpled cheeks.

"So," she started, "What's the plan for today? Anything fun planned with this little munchkin?"

Lucas laughed before quickly glancing down at Hadley.

"I don't know yet. Probably the park and then dinner with the gang later. You're coming right?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied, thinking about the dinner.

"Good, but uhm, maybe you could come to the park with us too," Lucas asked her, worried she'd say no.

"Oh," she said shocked, looking at him with surprised eyes.

"You don't have to, it's fine. Really."

"No. No, it's okay. I'd love to," she told him.

"You're sure? I know you have work and everything else, so I don't want you to feel obligated," he reminded her, as the two still stood in front of each other, but not realizing just how close.

"Lucas, it's fine. I want to. Besides, it's Saturday and spending the day with you and Hadley seems like a terrific idea," she assured him, smiling again.

"Okay, great," he said to her after a moment.

It was silent after that, as they stood in the kitchen facing each other with the only semi-loud noise coming from Hadley's half-talk and half-babbling.

"So, uhm, I should probably go home and get changed," Brooke realized after a moment.

"Well, I still have some of your clothes here. You forgot some things when you left," Lucas told her, holding Hadley effortlessly, even as the baby squirmed around.

"Oh, okay. Are they in your room, or..." Brooke asked him, not knowing where to look.

"Yeah. Yeah, they're in the bottom drawer of my dresser."

"Alright, thanks Luke," she told him gratefully.

He smiled at her in return and she grinned back before walking past him to his room.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Brooke came out ten minutes later wearing a pair of jean shorts and a slightly dark green tank top. On her feet were a pair of tan American Eagle flip flops and she had straightened out her hair, as it now flowed down around her shoulders.

"Your turn," she told Lucas, before reaching for Hadley, "I'll change the kid."

"Okay," he chuckled.

He skillfully passed his daughter over to the brunette and then headed towards his bedroom to change. He returned to the kitchen quickly after having had changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt, over the tee he wore a light blue button down t-shirt; he too was wearing tan flip-flops.

"You girls ready?" he asked aloud, appearing in Hadley's room and finding Brooke putting on a pair of light pink sandals on Hadley.

"I think so," Brooke replied, fastening the strap on the last sandal.

"She's like a mini you," he chuckled, observing the little pink t-shirt and denim shorts on his daughter. Perched on her head was a bright pink sun hat.

"I'm going to pretend that, that was a compliment Lucas Scott," Brooke teased, picking up Hadley from the changing table.

"Oh, it was, believe me," he told her playfully.

Brooke chuckled and went to grab the lightly packed baby bag, but Lucas beat her to it.

"You take her, I got this," he said putting the bag over his shoulder.

She smiled at him before walking out of the room, then grabbed her own handbag. The brunette headed towards the front door and Lucas followed behind her, closing and locking the front door.

He led Brooke towards his mustang,but stopped when he heard Brooke clear her throat.

"What?" he asked, turning to face her.

"You want to take the mustang?" Brooke asked, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's my car," the blonde replied confused.

"Yeah, but it's just..."

"What?"

"I mean, it's not a very take-your-daughter to the park kind of car," she teased.

"What? My uncle Keith gave me this car," Lucas reminded her.

"Luke, I know. That's your tough-macho, basketball playing, out with the guy's car, but you need a baby-friendly, nine-to-five, daytime daddy car," she told him as if it were the most obvious known fact in the universe.

"You're crazy you know that?" he joked, sighing slightly.

She giggled, tightening her grip on Hadley, as to not drop her.

"C'mon," Lucas nodded to her car.

He walked towards the curb and she tossed him her keys.

"You drive," she told him.

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome," she said smiling, opening the back door. She buckled Hadley into her car seat; the one Brooke had gotten way back when.

"So, what kind of car should I get anyway?" Lucas asked as he opened the driver's side door.

"Something fun and classy, like me," she told him.

"Life would be pretty boring without the classy and brilliant Brooke Davis," he said to the brunette as they got in their seats.

She smiled softly at him, "We're going to be okay."

"I know," Lucas said to her.

She smiled once more at him before she leaned over in her seat and kissed him on his lips briefly.

When they pulled away he smiled at her, before turning the key in the ignition and then he drove towards the park to have some fun with his girls.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

--------

**A/N: So there it is and I hope you all enjoyed it. I really liked writing it and finally being able to give you guys some Brucas love. Please let me know how it was and what you thought of it! Love you all!! :) **

**Thank-you's!!!**

**Babi.-**I am very happy to hear that you love this story, as well as the last two chapters. Yes, Brooke's vulnerable side is great to see and read; her character is so simple, but complicated and I really like it that way. And you hit it right on the head; Lucas is going to have to reassure her every now and then about his feelings towards her. Like you said, Brooke is vulnerable and at most times very insecure with Lucas, but you once again said it perfectly; sure, he breaks her heart, but he's just as great at fixing it. At least, most times he is. Hehee. I'm glad that I am doing a good job at portraying the characters emotional characteristics, at least you all tell me I am doing a good job at it. LoL. Yes, Brucas kisses are always great! They always come in at the greatest of times too; most of the time anyway. And the birth of Baby Brucas is of course going to be taking place in this story, I promise! I love that you're enjoying this story so much and hopefully this chapter made you like it even more. Please continue reading and reviewing hun! :)

**Long Live BRUCAS-**Haha, I loved your review, "of course he is ok with her having his baby; they are the perfect couple like Naley." Hahaa. That was great! Yes, they have finally admitted how they feel and hopefully this chapter, as fluffy as it was, made the story even better for you. Nathan always did have the worst timing. LoL. The end of your review, it was like you knew what was going to happen. Haha. I'm glad you like the story. Hopefully you keep reading and reviewing. Love ya hunnie!

**bella-**Thanks so much for your sweet review. I'm glad you've gotten caught up and you like the story so far. Keep reading and reviewing hun!

**brookenlucas4eva03-**Haha. Your review was great! LoL. Thanks for that; I, too, agree that this should be on television. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing hun!

**pink5288-** Like always, I am glad that you loved it! Thanks so much for review. Hopefully this chapter made you happy! I hope you continue reading!

**Dereks4Eva-**I also can't understand Mark's need for Leyton; they are all wrong for each other. And brilliant? Really? Wow. Thanks for that. I am very happy to see that so many people back from the very beginning are still with this story. Glad to see you like it so much; hope you continue to read! Thanks again hun and you enjoy the new episode as well! It's been forever; Lol. :)

**allim227- **Yeah, the ending from the last chapter had that same effect on me. It is sad, but hopefully this chapter made you feel a bit better. And seriously, you are like the sweetest person ever! Thank-you so much for all of your great reviews and your wonderful and continued support with this story. It means so much to me that people truly love it. Again, I hope this chapter made you happy, and if not, let me know how I can make it better. Thanks again hun! Love ya!

**PrettyGirl101-**I'm glad this story has you so hooked; that's a good thing. Hehee. Yes, Nathan is hilarious; I love writing him. It makes me happy that this is one of your favorite stories to read; that truly is an accomplishment for me, as a writer, to hear you say that. Thanks for your amazing review! Hope to read more reviews from you!

**BDavisLScott23- **"Please tell me why this isn't on TV!" That was the greatest thing ever! LoL. It's good that your heart was racing at such small interactions. It means I'm doing my job correctly and well. Haha. I'm glad I was able to redeem Lucas for you; he truly is a great guy, he just messes up a bit, but he is human and we all make mistakes, so you can't really hold it against him. I'm glad you don't mind the waiting, but hopefully this chapter made you just as happy as the previous ones. Thank-you very much for your incredibly kind review. I love reading reviews like yours; they truly do make my day, as corny as that sounds. Hopefully you continue to read this story, as well as review the upcoming chapters! Thanks again hun!

**Tess mtiv-**Your review was great! Thanks so much! Brooke was being her self-conscious, insecure self, but it's who she is. I am glad to see that you liked all the cute little Brucas moments I had thrown in there; like the heart rate and the ice breaker, what you had mentioned in your review. And yes, Nathan is definitely team Brucas. LoL. Haley's rambling was so much fun to write, I'm not even kidding; that's just how Tutorgirl is. She worries too much and is overprotective of her friends, but it's one of the things I love most about her character. Yes, the ending was sad, with the broken promise part and Lucas walking away, but hopefully this chapter made up for that! And don't worry, you made perfect sense in everything you wrote. And thanks for the comment at the end about having the focus to write. LoL. Thanks again for your amazingly long and great review. Hope to hear from you some more. Keep reading!

**flipflopgal-**Awe, thank-you hun! Brucas is always great and I am glad to see that you are still liking this story so much. It's good to see that I am making all of the characters realistic as they most likely would be on the show; or even how they should be. LoL. Hope this chapter made you happy. Please review and keep reading! Love ya hun!

**xnxdx-**Thank-you Nikki!! I'm glad to see that the music choices I make for this story have a good effect on you. Music is such a huge part of my life and I am happy that I have the opportunity to use it in my writing. The part where Lucas said the line, "You just don't get it," was a really sad moment for me, because I could also visualize the scene just like you did. It really is heart-wrenching though. I'm very happy to see that you are liking this story so much. Hopefully, this chapter made you happy, because I really enjoyed writing it. You guys have been 26 chapters patient with me, so you deserved this chapter. Thanks again hun! Hope you continue to read and review! :)

**MissMimi87-**Thanks so much! I am very happy that you like the story so far; especially the Brucas and Naley. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you and everyone else! Please let me know what you thought of it! :)

**sunshine- **Thanks so much for your nice review. Good Brucas is what I was aiming for and hopefully this chapter made it even better for you hun! I can't wait to read your review for this story! Please continue reading and reviewing. :)

**psiek-**PHEARYYYY!!!! Thanks my love! I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much. Everything you said about Brucas and their flirting ways is so completely true. They truly are meant for each other. LoL. It always should have been them from the very beginning and Lucas trying to assure her of how he feels for her, is not only confusing her, but making her happy at the same time. She's just not too sure of where all of this had come from so she's guarding her heart with a few extra precautions. And you're definitely right; actions truly do speak a lot louder than words. A lot louder. Naley really is such a key role in the relationship between Brooke and Lucas. Nathan and Haley are Brooke and Lucas' rocks to lean back on when everything becomes a little bit too much for them, so I made sure to try and portray their friendship really well and as best as I could. Hopefully this chapter made you happy; especially with what your favorite part had been in chpater 26; about Lucas constantly telling Brooke that he wants this baby and that he is not going to abandon her. Thanks for your totally spectacularly wonderful review. I always look forward to reading yours and a select few others; all of you, or most of you, have been with me and this story since day one and I am so grateful to all of you for your continued and amazing support because without you all, this story would not be what it is. Thanks again so much hun! Keep reading and reviewing! Love, love, love youuu!!! :)

**tanya2byour21-**Thanks so much for always amazing review! I am glad that you liked the last chapter so much and hopefully this chapter did not disappoint. Please let me know what you thought with this one. Thanks so much for all of your support with this story! It means so much to me hun! Love ya!

**brucs2gether- **I'm really glad you are liking my story so much! Thanks so much for the review, I hope you like this chapter! :)

Thanks again everyone!  
XoX,

MoRgAn


	28. Feel This

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! I know it is very long overdue and for that I am very, very sorry, but I hope you all like it! Please take a minute after reading and leave a review. They mean a lot to me!

And a huge thank-you goes out to Jennie, (Jenn0615); she's been an amazing friend to me and has helped make this story what it is. Love ya tons girly!

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah_

"So, what do we tell Naley and the others?" Brooke asked Lucas, as they drove back from getting ice cream. They had been at the park for the last few hours and had stopped by the pier on their way back. When Hadley spotted the ice cream vendor it was all down hill from there.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Lucas wondered.

Lucas was driving again, as Brooke sat in the passenger's seat. Hadley was asleep in the back.

"I guess we can tell them. I mean, I don't want to lie to them and they're going to find out eventually," Brooke realized.

"That's true," Lucas agreed, "Are you sure? You said you wanted to take this slow and I don't want to rush into telling all of our friends if you don't think you're ready."

"It's not that I don't want to tell them, it's just...God, can you imagine Haley and Nathan's reactions? And Rachel is going to have a field day with this," Brooke smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the blonde concurred.

They drove in silence for a few moments before Lucas spoke.

"What do you want to tell them?" Lucas asked the brunette sitting next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to tell them that we're trying again or just that you're pregnant?" Lucas asked her.

"Considering Nate, Hales and Rach already know I'm pregnant, I'm not sure we have a choice. They're not stupid, they'll figure it out," Brooke answered.

_It's gotta be this one_

_Don't have to fake it_

_You know I can take it_

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah. We'll just tell them the entire truth,," Brooke told him.

"Okay then. If that's what you want to do," Lucas said to her.

"Is that what you want?" Brooke asked him.

"I want whatever you want. As long as you're comfortable with it, I'll be fine," Lucas replied, just as he turned onto Nathan and Haley's street.

He pulled up along the curb and then parked the car right out in front of Nathan and Haley's house.

"You ready?

"Yep," Brooke told him, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

What i_f I told you your tears haven't been ignored_

_And everything that was taken can be restored_

He unbuckled his as well and then reached for the door handle just as he took the keys out of the ignition.

"I'll get the munchkin, you get her bag?" Brooke suggested before the two of them got out of the car.

"Sounds good," Lucas said.

Brooke nodded and then stepped out of her car. She opened the back door and gently took Hadley, who was still sleeping, out of her carseat. Hadley stirred slightly, but remained asleep as Brooke pulled the little girl against her chest.

"You got her?" Lucas asked, as he came around to Brookes' side with Hadley's diaper bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I've got her. She's out cold," Brooke replied.

The two walked up driveway of Nathan and Haley's house and then up the walkway to the front porch.

Since Brooke was holding Hadley and her purse, Lucas reached forward to ring the doorbell.

"Hey guys," Haley greeted when she swung the door open and saw her two friends.

"Hey Hales," Lucas nodded.

"Hi Tutormom," Brooke smiled.

Lucas let Brooke walk in first and then he followed; Haley closed the front door behind them as they stood in the front foyer.

"So, what's up?" Haley asked.

"Nothing much," Lucas began, "Just took Hadley to the park; got some ice cream. How about you? Where is everyone?"

"That sounds fun and oh, they're out back. Jamie decided to go in the pool. Nate, Rachel and Skills are out there with him."

"Where is everyone else then?" Brooke wondered, noticing that their other friends weren't there yet.

"Mouth and Millie are on their way, Junk and Fergie too; they said they'd stop by the store to pick up some last minute things. And Mia is coming, she's bringing Chase; will that be weird?" Haley asked her two friends.

"Why would it be weird?" Lucas asked, both him and Brooke looked confused.

"Well, Brooke and Chase dated. And considering the stuff that is already going on, I don't think we need to add drama to that list," Haley answered.

_Feel this_

_Can you feel this_

_My heart beating out of my chest_

_Feel this_

_Can you feel this_

_Salvation under my breath_

"Considering that there is already drama, I think everything will be just fine," Brooke said to the dark brunette.

"You sure?"

"Yes Hales, I'm sure," Brooke assured her close friend.

"Okay then. So what is going on with you two then?"

"Really Haley? We just got here," Lucas said, looking at his childhood friend.

"So? I want to know what is going on. Spill," Haley requested.

"There's not much to tell," Brooke stated.

"Are you kidding? You're two months pregnant and the two of you are still in love with each other. I want details," Haley told them.

"You're as bad as Rachel," Brooke commented.

"Maybe, but you love me more," Haley joked.

"Yeah, yeah," Brooke muttered, while Lucas stood next to her.

"So?" Haley pressed.

"So," Brooke mimicked; Lucas chuckled at her teasing, while Haley sighed in frustration.

"Brooke," Haley stated firmly.

"Okay, so maybe Lucas and I talked about things..."

"Like?" the short brunette pushed.

"Everything, well, mostly everything," Brooke began, quickly glancing at Lucas.

"And?" Haley asked.

"And, we've decided to work things out," Brooke revealed quietly.

Haley's mouth dropped and a huge squeal came out, shocking both Brooke and Lucas.

"Really?" Haley shrieked.

"Yes," Brooke replied.

"Thank-you Jesus!" Haley exclaimed happily.

"I take it you're okay with this than Hales?" Lucas said to the smiling brunette in front of him.

"Hell yes! It's about time you guys stopped being so damn stubbborn. I've been telling Brooke that she should talk to you about her feelings since like a month ago," Haley told the blonde.

"Really?" Lucas inquired quizzically as he looked at Brooke. Brooke sheepishly looked away and Haley nodded matter-of-factly.

"Well, I can't really blame her for being so apprehensive can I?" Lucas said to Haley, although he kept his eyes on Brooke, who was still not looking at him, "It's not like I have the cleanest track record with her."

Haley nodded once more and then retreated into the kitchen, giving the newly formed couple a few minutes to themselves.

_It's gotta be just right_

_Soul and spirit_

_(Soul and spirit)_

_Chord and the lyric_

Brooke looked up slightly as he said this, and when he nudged her lightly in her shoulder with his elbow, her eyes met his.

She didn't say anything to him as they held a gaze with one another.

"It's okay," he whispered so only she could hear.

He could tell she was becoming self-conscious again. The look in her eyes told him everything, as he once again saw the vulnerability and wary in them.

She nodded slowly when he said this and relaxed into him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay," he repeated, kissing her on the top of her head.

She nodded again, only this time into Lucas' shoulder.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go have some fun, okay?"

"Okay," she answered, following him into the kitchen.

Once they got there and saw no one, they realized that everyone was outside, so the two made their way to the side door that led to the backyard.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, letting out a breath, "Yeah, let's go."

He nodded to her this time and then opened the door for her to ler her walk out first.

Once they stepped out onto the patio, they saw Nathan at the grill, Rachel and Haley were sitting by the pool and Jamie and Skills were already in the water.

"Hey guys," Haley called, looking over to Brooke and Lucas.

Haley got up from sitting on a lounge chair and started to walk over to the two; Rachel followed, curious to see how things had turned out between her two friends.

"Hi," the redhead greeted, as she stood next to Haley.

"Hey Rach," Brooke said to her, as she held a still sleeping Hadley in her arms.

"Hi Rachel," Lucas nodded to her.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked them, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," Brooke replied.

Rachel eyeballed her, making a face as if to ask her 'Did you tell him?'

"Yeah, he knows," Brooke nodded.

"Oh, okay then," Rachel stated plainly, "So you guys talked, about everything?"

"Mostly," Lucas replied, looking to his left at Brooke.

"Mostly?" Rachel repeated, "What does that mean?"

_What if I told you that innocence is yours_

_And the beauty you have now _

_Is brighter than before_

_Before_

"It means we still have a way to go before everything feels normal," Brooke answered. She felt Lucas reach down and squeeze her free hand assuringly. She smiled at him thankfully and he grinned back.

"That could take a while. I mean, this is Tree Hill after all and let's face it, you and Luke are two of the most stubborn bitches I know of," Rachel smirked.

"Thanks for the support Rach," Brooke said sarcastically, while Lucas sent Rachel a glare.

"I'm going to go see if Nathan needs any help," Lucas said quietly excusing himself.

"Anytime slut," Rachel smiled at Brooke.

"Anyway," Haley cut in, sending a small glare towards the redhead standing next to her, "Are you hungry? We have plenty so, please, help yourself."

"A little. Thanks Tutormom," Brooke told her friend.

"No problem," Haley smiled.

"Are you guys going in the pool?" Rachel asked, just as Hadley began to stir in Brooke's arms.

"Maybe," Brooke replied before Hadley lifted her head.

"Brookie," the little girl muttered sleepily.

"Hey babygirl. You have a good sleep?" Brooke asked, softly kissing the top of the toddler's head.

Hadley nodded before looking around curiously, "Daddy?"

"Daddy's here. He's just talking to Uncle Nathan okay?"

"Mmkay," Hadley said content with the brunette's answer.

Brooke smiled at the little girl, "Are you hungry?"

"Nope. Nots yet," Hadley shook her head.

"Not hungry? I find that hard to believe you little monster," Haley began, tickling her niece's stomach while Brooke still held her.

"I no monster. I Hadley!" the little girl exclaimed happily.

"Are you sure you're not hungry? You've been sleeping a long time," Brooke said.

"No's I not. Don't know what you's talk about," Hadley giggled.

"Sure ya don't," Haley chuckled, as did Brooke and Rachel.

"Uhm, where did Nate and Luke disappear to?" Rachel asked as she noticed the two Scott brother's were missing.

Haley and Brooke both looked up from playing with Hadley and saw what the redhead was talking about.

"I don't know, they were just here," Haley stated.

"Well, they're gone now," Rachel muttered.

"Thank-you Rachel," Haley glared.

"Guys, calm down," Brooke began, before she walked over to the side of the pool where Skills was lying in a lounge chair, "Skills, do you know where Lucas and Nathan wandered off to?"

"Nah shawty. They just said they'd be back in a bit. J-Luke went with 'em," Skills replied.

"So?" Rachel asked, as her and Haley walked over to her.

"Skills said they went somewhere and took Jamie with them. He doesn't know where though," Brooke told her two friends.

"I'm calling Nathan," Haley announced, taking her LG Shine out of her back pocket.

"Well?" Rachel wondered.

"Went straight to voicemail," Haley revealed.

"Well, try Lucas," Brooke suggested, as she was still holding Hadley.

After a few moments, Haley slid the silver phone shut.

"He didn't answer," Haley told all three of them.

"I'm sure they're cool. They probably just ran to the store or something," Skills thought.

"Yeah, maybe," Brooke half-agreed, while her three friends just nodded.

_Feel this_

_Can you feel this_

_My heart beating out of my chest_

_Feel this_

_Can you feel this_

_Salvation under my breath_

--------

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah_

"Dude, are you sure about this?" Nathan asked uneasy.

"Yeah, Uncle Lucas. I don't know about this either," Jamie agreed.

"Guys, why not?" Lucas wondered, looking at his younger brother and then down at his nephew and godson.

"Because you're not this eccentric," Jamie told him, half-smirking.

Both Scott brothers raised an eyebrow at the seven year old.

"What?" the blonde boy asked.

"You are definitely Haley James' son," Nathan stated.

"Definitely," Lucas concurred.

"Anyway," Nathan started, "Like I said, are you sure about this?"

"Positive," his older brother replied.

"Luke, I'm serious. It's not like you're renting a movie from Blockbuster or buying t-shirt that you can return with a receipt. This is big decision; a huge decision. Are you absolutely sure that you're sure about this?" Nathan told the blonde, while Jamie looked up at his uncle, awaiting his answer.

"I'm sure," Lucas said, as the three walked through the doors of the big building.

"Hello gentlemen," a man in black slacks and a white polo greeted them, "How can I help you today?"

Nathan half cringed, still uneasy about what his brother was about to do and how everyone back at his house was going to react. Jamie just smiled and shook his head.

"Yes, you can," Lucas turned and pointed at something about twenty feet away from him, "I want one of them. Red preferrably."

"Okay. Would you like some time to fully decide sir? We have several other-"

"No, I'm sure I want that," Lucas told him confidently.

"Alright then. Follow me," the business man smiled.

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah_

--------

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah_

"Lucas? Where are you? Are you guys okay?" Brooke asked into her phone. It had started ringing a few seconds ago and she had answered on the second ring.

"Pretty Girl, we're fine," he began, not seeing the smile form on the brunette's face, "We're out front. Come meet us."

"Okay. Hang on," Brooke said before she hung up.

"Was that Luke?" Haley asked, while Rachel and Skills just looked on.

"Yeah. He said to meet him out front," Brooke replied, slightly confused.

"Well, are we going to stand here all day and look pretty or go out front like he said?" Rachel mocked.

Brooke scowled playfully before leading her three friends through the side gate and to the front yard.

"Where'd you losers go?" Rachel asked once her, Brooke, Haley and Skills reached the front yard.

"I am not a loser Aunt Rachel," Jamie said defiantly, looking up at the redhead.

"Of course you're not munchkin. I was talking about you're uncle and daddy," Rachel smirked.

"Thanks Rachel. And Lucas needed to go somewhere," Nathan informed them.

"Where?" Brooke wondered, looking at the blonde man walking towards her; their four friends and godson stood to the side around them.

"You remember what you said to me earlier?" Lucas asked her, taking her free hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

"Lucas, I said a lot of things to you earlier. You're going to have to be a bit more specific there Broody," Brooke smiled.

"Okay, fine. Do you remember what you said to me before we left the house?"

"Yeah. I told you that we were going to be okay. And then I kissed you," she told him confused.

"No, before that," Lucas told her.

Their four friends still stood to the side, curiously watching the blonde and brunette.

"When we were arguing about your car?" Brooke questioned.

"Exactly," Lucas smirked.

The confused expression over the brunette's face fell as realization washed over her.

"Lucas, what did you do?" Brooke wondered.

"I may have bought something," he said quietly.

They heard Nathan clear his throat beside them, but they ignored him.

"May have or did?" Brooke asked.

_Let go_

_(Ah ah ah ah)_

_(Ah ah ah ah ah)_

_(Ah ah ah ah ah ah)_

_Let go and believe_

"I did," he revealed.

"Luke?"

"I bought a new car," he told her.

"Lucas! What? Why?" she exclaimed confused.

"Because I needed a daytime daddy car that was fun and classy, like you," he smiled.

"Well, where is it?" she wondered.

He held onto her hand and turned slightly, looking out towards the street.

"It's right there," Lucas pointed, and all eyes followed his finger.

Gasps were heard from their friends, but Brooke's mouth dropped in pure shock.

"When did you buy that?" Brooke asked, staring at the beautiful red 2009 Dodge Charger.

"About fifteen minutes ago," he smirked, leading her to the shiny, new car.

"You bought a new car?" She was still in complete shock at what the blonde had done.

"What about your mustang? You didn't sell it right? I mean, what about Keith? And-"

"I didn't sell it, don't worry. This," Lucas began pointing once more at the Charger, "is for when me and my family go out together."

Brooke turned and looked at him, the shock beginning to wear off.

"But...you love that car," Brooke told him, referring to his Uncle's classic.

"Yeah, I do, but I can drive it when I'm out with the guys. This car's for us," he told her, looking right at her, and her at him.

"Are you sure about this? You know, you didn't have to do this. I was just, I-"

"I wanted to," he told her softly.

"This is not a cheap car, Luke, how can you afford this?" Brooke asked him curiously.

"That's what being a bestselling author allows you to do," he teased.

She didn't say anything for a moment until Lucas squeezed her hand.

"You okay with this?" he asked her worried.

She hesitated, but nodded her head slowly a minute later.

"You're something else, you know that?" she said playfully.

"So, I've been told," he smiled at her once more.

"Come here," she whispered to him as tears formed in her eyes.

He smiled again before she pulled him to her by his hand and they kissed one another.

Their lips meshed together for a few moments before they pulled away, both grinning at the other.

"Hold up. When did y'all get back together?" Skills interrupted.

Both Brooke and Lucas, along with Nathan, Haley and Rachel all chuckled knowingly.

"We'll tell you everythng later Skills," Lucas told his childhood friend.

They all walked over to the new car, admiring it's inside and out.

"I still can't believe you did this," Brooke said quietly in amazement.

"Well, believe it, because I did," he snickered and she hit his chest playfully.

"Uncle Lucas, I was all wrong about you," Jamie said, running over to his uncle.

"Wrong about what?" Brooke asked her godson.

"He is kind of eccentric. As much as he broods like you say Aunt Brooke, he does have game," the little blonde explained before running back over to his mom and dad, who were on the other side of the car.

Both Brooke and Lucas just let out another laugh.

"That, he gets from me," Nathan smirked proud.

"I'm sure Nate," Lucas said sarcastically, before he placed a kiss on the side of Brooke's head, "So, you like it?"

Brooke nodded, smiling again for, what had to be, the hundredth time that day. "I love it. I think it suits you perfectly."

"Kind of like you," Lucas told her.

She leaned in and kissed him once more, smiling once again when they pulled away.

Maybe they really would be okay.

_Let go_

_Let go and believe_

_Let go._

--------

A/N: there it is and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know how it was and what you thought of it! Love you all!! :)

**Thank-you's!!!**

**xnxdx-** I'm so happy that you liked the chapter! Yes, it has taken 27 chapters, but Brooke and Lucas are finally together; as it should be! LoL. Thanks so much for that wonderful comment, about my writing being so amazing. That means so much to me and I am glad to see that the music I choose has an impact on you. Music is a huge part of my world as well; I would probably be lost without it. Haha. Again, thanks so much for your wonderful review. Hope you keep reading and reviewing. Love ya girl! :)

**Long Live BRUCAS- **Yeah, the beginning was difficult for me to write; it was just really heartwrenching and sad, so I know exactly what you mean. Yes, it was real; I would not do that to you guys; make it seem real, but then have it all just be a dream. That would be so cruel. Yeah, Lucas doesn't want to force Brooke into anything, or at least make it seem that way. Yes, they are slowly, but surely seeing that they are meant for each other; and only each other. The two of them along with Hadley really do make such a cute little family and it will be even better with the new baby on the way. I loved your review and I am so glad that you and everyone else love it so much. I hope to read more reviews from you and hopefully you keep reading! Love ya hun!

**bella-** Thanks so much for your great review. I'm glad to know that you are enjoying the story and that you liked the last chapter so much. Hope you keep reading and reviewing. :)

**Tanya2byour21-** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yes, Brooke and Lucas are trying to resolve their issues. I hope you liked this chapter and you keep reading and reviewing! Love ya!

**pink5288-** Thanks so much for the review! Glad to see you like the story! :)

**AHJNKCES-** Thank-you for your sweet review. Hopefully, you liked this chapter. I'm glad you like all of the Brucas/Hadley scenes. Hope to see more reviews from you! :)

**allim227-** You're one of my favorite reviewers Allison! I'm so glad you like the story so much and that you have decided to post your work online. Like I told you when I read what you emailed me; you are a really good writer and you have true talent that should continue to pursue. Brooke will do her best in not pushing Lucas away; that's all I can tell you right now. I hope you continue reading and reviewing. Love ya girly! :)

**sunshine- **Thank-you! Hopefully this chapter made you happy as much as the last one did. I can't wait to read what you thought of this one. Hope you keep reading and reviewing.

**BDavisLScott23- **You're review was another favorite of mine. Thanks so much for the comment you made about me being an amazing writer. When you guys say stuff like that, you truly don't know how good I feel inside to know that I make such a strong impact on you all. So, thanks for that. Knowing that you were emotionally drained half-way through is a good thing; it means I am doing my job as a writer. LoL. Im glad that you liked the chapter so much. Yes, Brooke and Lucas are going to try again, but taking it slow will hopefully help them. You never know. And yes, I had to drudge up the past and bring in some Chris Keller talk. It wouldn't be true Brucas angst if I didn't. Haha. Brooke and Lucas definitely still have a long way to go before they can finally be their true and happpy selves. I'm glad you like the story so much. Hope you keep reading and reviewing Love you tons hunnie! :)

**MissMimi87-** I'm glad it reminded you of Season 3; that was my favorite season! Haha. I hope this chapter answered your questions. Hope you keep reading and reviewiing. :)

**TeamSophia-** Haha. I do not understand why Lucas can't be this way in the show either Ivy! He definitely should be; because I miss our Brucas on the show. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter so much; hope this one made you happy as well. Love ya bunches hun!

**PrettyGirl101-** Thank-you! Yes, they have finally worked through their insecurities, at least most of them. Yes, the baby being born is something that a lot of readers are impatiently looking forward to. And don't worry, I will definitely be putting in some more Brucas/Hadley interaction; especially Brooke and Hadley. I'm glad that you love the story so much! Hope you keep reading and reviewiing! Thanks again hun! :)

**brookenlucas4eva03- **Thank-you! Hope you like the new chapter! Love ya!

**Babi.- **Thank-you so incredibly much for your amazing review. I always look forward to hearing from you. Yepp, they finally made it! Haha. Although what's a good story without some angsty drama every now and then?? LoL. I totally agree with you; Brucas reality is kind of hard to come across; I absolutely hated season 4, so I can totally understand why you stopped watching after it. It's good to know that this fic is one of your favorites; that makes me very happy! Yeah, the swing scene was one of my favorites too. I love the conversation in this chapter; it just felt "real" ya know? And the beginning was especially hard for me to write; it was just so sad. Lucas is definitely vulnerable right now; just like Brooke is. That is what she is failing to realize. Thanks for the comment about this being a great update and about my brilliant writing skills. It means a lot to me Barbara! Thanks again, so much! Love you tons hunnie! :)

**Jenn- **Thank-you SO much! Seriously, I know I say this a lot, but this story would not be what it is if it weren't for you most times. You've certainly kept me grounded and helped me so incredibly much with this story, as well as with Rescue Me. Thanks a ton! Haha. A lot of people seem to like that little speech, where I threw in Jack Sparrow. LoL. And Lucas showing, rather than telling Brooke how much he loves her and how much he cares is definitely going to be what he needs to work at. He loves her, yes, but he needs to prove it. So, that is going to be his struggle for a little , the relationship between Brooke and Hadley is definitely something that I want to keep around; Hadley is so unbelievably cute and Brooke treats her as if she is her own and I just love the two of them. Again, thanks a bunch for the amazing review. Text me later! Hopefully I can have chapter 29 up soon! Love ya!! :)

**Tess mtiv-** Yes, that last chapter was emotionally draining to write. And certain parts of it were hard to write, but I'm really glad that you all liked it. Thanks so much for your amazing review! I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again hun!

**PHEARY! (psiek)-** You're review was AMAZING! Hahaa. I loved reading it. You put so much detail into every review you give and I love it because it really helps me understand my strengths and weaknesses. Thanks so much for that very sweet review. I'm glad you liked the chapter so much, as well as the story. Haha. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. I love hearing from you all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! And don't forget to check out my newest story, "Rescue Me." It was originally a one-shot, but I decided to continue it as a full-length story; I think you'll like it. Let me know! LoL. Love you bunches my lovely love! ;)

Thanks again everyone!

XoX,

Morgan


	29. Life Is Beautiful

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! I know it is very long overdue and for that I am very, very sorry, but I hope you all like it! Please take a minute after reading and leave a review. They mean a lot to me!

And a huge thank-you goes out to Jennie, (Jenn0615); she's been an amazing friend to me and has helped make this story what it is. Love ya tons girly!

The song used in the last chapter, if you didn't notice, is "Feel This," by Bethany Joy Galeotti and E-Nation.

The song used in this chapter is "Life is Beautiful," by Vega4.

Both are pretty great artists, so check 'em out! :)

*****Also, just a little side note. I'm changing Hadley's age a little. She's not 2 ½. She is actually almost 3 ½. Just wanted to let you all know! **

**Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

_Life is beautiful,_ _We live until we die._

_When you run into my arms,_

_We steal a perfect moment._

_Let the monsters see you smile,_

_Let them see you smile_ _and do I hold you too tightly?_

_When will the hurt kick in?_

Time had gone by extrememly fast in Tree Hill.

A month had passed since Brooke had told Lucas about the pregnancy, since they had their emotionally draining discussion and since all of their friends had found out the news.

Everyone had been happy for them; glad to see that their friends were in a good place and that they were moving on.

The barbeque had been relaxing and fun. Drama free was exactly what the group had needed after the last few month's occurrences and they were all finally just happy and in secure state of minds.

Brooke and Lucas were still going through the process of learning to be with one another again. Brooke's insecurities were, of course, still there, but Lucas was doing his best and more to prove to the brunette that he wasn't going anywhere.

He told her he loved her everyday, despite the looks and semi-glares she would send him. She had wanted to take things slow, but Lucas had told her he was going to say 'I love you' everyday until she got it stuck in her mind and believed it.

"You don't need to say it everyday."

That's what she would tell him, but then he would just come back with, "I want to say it everyday."

And then that would be the end of it.

They hadn't argued since that day at Lucas' before the dinner and pool party at Nathan and Haley's house four weeks prior, and neither could be happier about that.

It felt nice to have a conversation with each other and not have it turn into a full on fight.

_Life is beautiful_

_But it's complicated,_

_We barely make it._

_We don't need to understand,_

_T__here are miracles, miracles._

The only small disagreement was when Lucas had tried to convince Brooke to stay with him. She said she appreciated the thought, but her house would be just fine for right now; she once again had to remind him that they were still transitioning into a new relationship. He didn't like it, but to avoid problems, he agreed and went along with it for now.

Today was Friday too, which meant date night for Brooke and Lucas.

They had been doing it for the last four Friday's. It had actually been Milicent's idea, bless her heart, and Haley had agreed with the idea as well. Haley offered babysitting services to watch her niece while Brooke and Lucas went out for a few hours every Friday night.

The two had gone to dinner and the movies; sometimes they just stayed in and ordered Chinese. However, Brooke did insist they have ice cream every single time. And of course, Lucas couldn't say no.

Things were moving along smoothly, and for once in Tree Hill, everyone was content with themselves.

It was close to sx thirty now and Brooke and Lucas were taking turns getting ready at the moment. Lucas had just gotten out of the shower while Brooke was in the living room with Hadley.

The little blonde girl was kneeling in front of the coffee table. Her Disney Princess coloring book and Crayola crayons were layed out every which way in front of her. Brooke was sitting on the couch near her, watching the little girl quietly color.

"Where you go?" Hadley suddenly asked, her small voice interrupting the silence.

"Daddy and I are going out to dinner," Brooke answered, looking at her goddaughter.

"Why?"

"To spend some alone time with each other," Brooke began, "Then we're going to come back."

"Oh. And it is why I go Aunt Haley and Uncle Nafan?" Hadley asked.

"Yep, you got it babe," Brooke smiled.

"I no go why? You know love me?"

"Of course we love you baby girl," Brooke began. She scooted closer and pulled the toddler up from the floor and sat the girl on her lap, "We love you very much. We just need some adult time. That's all."

"You come back, right?" Hadley wondered quietly.

"Yes, we're coming back," Brooke told her.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise. I pinky swear," the brunette said, sticking a pinky out.

Hadley grinned and wrapped one of her own small pinkies around Brooke's bigger one.

"Otay," she said happily, "I go color now."

Brooke smiled once more as the three year old jumped down from her knee and went back to her coloring book and started scribbling again.

"Hey," Lucas said, emerging from the bedroom.

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a green American Eagle t-shirt. His once buzz-cut, shaven head was beginning to have more hair and he was wearing a pair of white Nike's.

"You done?" Brooke asked, standing up from the couch and walking towards the blonde man.

"Yep. Shower's all yours," he replied, giving her a kiss on the temple as they stood in front of one another.

"Okay. I'll be out soon," Brooke told him, "You look really nice by the way."

"Thank-you," he smiled, pecking her lips.

The brunette smiled back before walking towards the bathroom.

_Yeah, life is beautiful,_

_Our hearts they beat and break._

_When you run away from harm,_

_Will you run back into my arms_

_Like you did when you were young?_

_Will you come back to me?_

_And I will hold you tightly _

_When the hurting kicks in..._

A half hour later, Brooke and Lucas were dropping off Hadley at Nathan and Haley's.

"Hey guys," Haley smiled when she opened the front door.

"Aunt Haley!" Hadley exclaimed, immediately reaching for the dark-haired brunette.

"Munchkin!" Haley exclaimed with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Brooke took a step forward and handed a squirming Hadley over to Haley.

"And how's my favorite niece today?" Haley asked the little girl as she held Hadley in her arms.

"I your only one," Hadley stated in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I know," Haley chuckled before looking at Brooke and Lucas, "So, where are you guys going tonight?"

"Probably Marco's," Brooke replied, referring to the italian restaurant downtown at the pier.

"Oh, okay. You guys doing anything after?" Haley wondered as Hadley began playing with the necklace around her neck.

"I don't know," Lucas began, "Depends on what time we get done dinner."

"Alright. Well, if it gets too late than feel free to just leave the monster here than," Haley chuckled.

"Okay. Thanks Hales," Lucas told his sister-in-law.

"Yeah, thanks Tutorgirl," Brooke smiled.

"No problem guys," Haley smiled in return.

"Alright baby; Brooke and I are leaving. Be good okay?" Lucas told his daughter, leaning in slightly and kissing her on the top of the head.

"Otay. Love you," Hadley told the both of them, as Brooke kissed her goodbye as well.

"We love you too baby girl," Brooke said to the toddler.

The blonde and brunette said a quick goodbye to Haley and thanked her once more, before they started walking to the car; Lucas' red Dodge Charger.

"I still can't believe you bought this," Brooke admired from the passenger's seat. Lucas was driving and they were on their way to the restaurant.

"Why?" Lucas chuckled as he drove the car with one hand. He reached over and grabbed Brooke's left hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Because you're not that eccentric," Brooke giggled, quoting her godson and sqeezing Lucas' hand lightly.

"I resent that," Lucas chuckled, "I am plenty spontaneous and I certainly know how to have fun."

"That's only because I had to teach you how to have fun back in high school. You were so boring back then," Brooke teased.

"You're mean, ya know that?"

"I'm not mean," Brooke disagreed, "I'm just honest."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say crazy girl," Lucas laughed, shaking his head as Brooke giggled.

_Life is beautiful_

_But it's complicated,_

_We barely make it._

_We don't need to understand,_

_There are miracles, miracles._

They pulled up to the restaurant minutes later and got out after parking. The two of them joined hands once more as they walked up to the main entrance of Marco's and walked inside. They were seated quickly, due to Lucas' reservation, and sat down at the booth that the hostess led them to.

"So, what are you hungry for?" Lucas asked Brooke, as he sat across from her at the table.

"I'm kind of wanting the stuffed shells. They are so good," Brooke replied, her eyes lighting up at the idea of the Italian dish, "What about you?"

"I'm thinking a plate of spaghetti," Lucas answered.

"You get the same thing every time," Brooke realized.

"That's because I like spaghetti."

"I know you do, but try changing it up every now and then, otherwise you'll get bored with it and eventually you won't like it anymore," Brooke told the blonde.

"Fine," he said, "What about the chicken parmesan?"

"Good choice," Brooke complimented with a smile.

He smiled back just as their waiter came over to their table.

"Hey guys, I'm Greg. I'll be your waiter this evening. Are you interested in our wine menu tonight?" Greg asked the two of them.

Brooke shook her head, "No thank-you. Luke?"

"Nah, I'll just have a Sprite," the blonde repilied.

"And can I have water please, with lemon?" Brooke requested.

"No problem," Greg told them, taking their drink order, "Do you guys need a few minutes to decide. I can come back."

"Actually we already know what we want," Lucas told the brunette man.

"My kind of table," the waiter chuckled, "What can I get for you both?"

Lucas looked at Brooke, letting her go first.

"I'll have the stuffed shells entree, please. And I'll have the Caesar salad with that," she told Greg.

"Alright, and for you sir?" Greg looked at Lucas.

"The chicken parm please," Lucas said, before looking once more at Brooke, "Do you want our usual appetizer?"

She nodded happily.

"And can we get the bruschetta for starters please?"

"Sure. I'll put that in right now. It should be ready soon," Greg smiled.

_Stand where you are,_

_We let all these moments pass us by..._

Brooke and Lucas thanked him and then the curly brunette walked away.

"He seems nice," Brooke observed.

"Yeah, not like that jerk we had last week at Charly's," Lucas remembered.

"He was so mean," Brooke said, remembering their previous waiter.

"So, how has your week been?" Lucas asked her, "The store okay?"

Brooke had reopened the boutique with the help of Millie and Rachel. Business picked up quickly and now the corporation in New York was asking for new designs for the winter line.

"Yeah. Business is doing really well already and I'm working on the new sketches. So, everything is good. How about you?" Brooke asked him, just as their waiter returned with their drinks.

"I'm glad it's Friday," Lucas chuckled.

"That bad?" Brooke asked.

"Nah, I mean it's not as busy anymore. Now that it's summer, all I have to do is worry about the writing and publishing. At least until August; conditing practice and try-outs for next year start the sixteenth," Lucas explained.

"At least you get some kind of break," Brooke told him.

"Yeah. You shouldn't be working that hard either you know," Lucas said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Lucas, we've already had this discussion. I'm only two and a half months along. I could keep working until my water broke if I really wanted to," Brooke said to the blonde; but all that got her was another raised eyebrow.

"You are not working until the end of your pregnancy," he stated firmly.

"Luke," Brooke groaned, "Are you going to be this difficult until I pop this kid out?"

"Absolutely."

"You're no fun," she complained.

"So we've established," Lucas smirked and in return Brooke stuck her tongue out at him.

_It's amazing where I'm standing,_

_There's a lot left we can give._

"You know, we haven't talked anything baby at all in the last few weeks," Lucas said to her moments later.

"Okay," Brooke began awkwardly, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, what do you want for starters? And what's going to happen?" Lucas questioned.

"The baby's gender wise, I don't mind; either one, I would be happy with. And honestly, I don't know what would happen," Brooke told him truthfully.

"What do you want to happen? I mean, like I said, we haven't really talked about it," he said.

"Do you mean, what I want to happen with us or in general with the baby?"

"Both," he stated, as the waiter walked over with the bruschetta. They thanked him and then he left as quick as he came.

"I don't know. Hopefully things will be easier between us by then," the brunette told him.

"What do you mean easier?"

"Just our relationship. This is still new to us and it's new to me. I mean, we haven't been together in seven years. It's going to be a lot of work to get back we had," she explained.

"It's not like we've lost it; we just misplaced it for a while. It was on the back burner," he said.

"Yeah, I was always second after Peyton," Brooke muttered, rolling her eyes.

She quickly looked up to see a frown cross Lucas' face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that...I, God."

"Yes you did. And it's okay," he told her, reaching across the table to once again grab her hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking away from him.

"Hey," he said, squeezing her hand to get her attention.

When she looked up and met his eyes, he continued, "I said it's okay; I deserved it."

"No, no you didn't. I was just being my bitchy old self and I shouldn't have said it. Don't condone it, I was wrong to say it," she told him looking at him with saddened eyes. She pulled her hand away from his slowy and leaned back against the seat, crossing her arms in front of her.

_This is ours just for a moment, _

_There's a lot left we can give._

Lucas once again frowned, but made sure that Brooke didn't see it.

The next ten minutes or so passed by in uncomfortable silence. Both Brooke and Lucas said nothing, just drank their beverages and picked at the bruschetta appetizer in front of them. They were thankful when their waiter brought out their main entrees.

They each ate in silence, not saying anything of importance. They only asked each other how their food tasted and few words were said in reply.

Once they finished eating, Lucas paid the bill, being sure to leave a generous tip, and then the two left the restaurant. They walked to the car silently, got in and still said nothing to one another.

The drive back was uneventful as well, until Brooke reached across the front seat and placed her hand on the top of Lucas' thigh.

"Hey," she whispered.

He tore his eyes away from the empty road for only a second to meet Brooke's; her hazel eyes looked sad.

"I'm sorry," she continued to whisper.

Lucas placed his eyes back on the road and reached down to hold the hand resting on his thigh. He brought her hand up to his face and kissed her knuckles softly before he once again intertwined their fingers together.

"It's okay," he told her quietly, just as he pulled up outside of Nathan and Haley's house. His sister-in-law had told them to leave Hadley there for the night if it had gotten too late, but it was only nine thirty. He shut the car off and turned to look at the brunette next to him.

"You sure? I didn't mean to upset you with what I said, I kust-"

"I know," he cut her off, "And I'm saying it's okay."

_It's amazing where I'm standing,_

_There's a lot left we can give._

He reached forward and placed a hand on her cheek, holding her face in his palm, "I love you."

She smiled at his words and whispered back, "You know I love you."

He smiled back and both leaned in and shared a slow and soft kiss. They pulled away moments later, resting their foreheads against one another's.

"Let's go get our girl, huh?" Lucas suggested.

Brooke nodded in agreement before leaning in once more and kissing him.

"Come on," she said after the kiss.

They joined hands once more and then made their way to the front door of Nathan and Haley's house to get Hadley and go home.

_This is ours just for a moment, _

_There's a lot left we can give._

--------

**A/N:** So, what did you all think? I know it's not as long as the previous chapters have been, but I owed you guys a chapter and I didn't want to make you all wait any longer. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! They mean a lot to me, as you all know. And personal's will be in the next update, just to let you all know. Love you all! ;)

XoX,

Em


	30. Here's To The Night

**A/N:** Thank-you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! Here is the next one! I hope you all like it! Please take a minute after reading and leave a review. They mean a lot to me!

The song used in this chapter is called, "Here's To The Night," by Eve 6.

And a huge thank-you goes out to Jennie, (Jenn0615); she's been an amazing friend to me and has helped make this story what it is. Love ya tons girly!

*****Also, just a little side note. I'm changing Hadley's age a little. She's not 2 ½. She is actually almost 3 ½. Just wanted to let you all know! **

**Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

--------

_So denied,_

_So I lied,_

_Are you the now or never kind_

_In a day and a day love_

_I'm gonna be gone for good again_

_Are you willing to be had,_

_Are you cool with just tonight?_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

The next morning, Brooke woke before Lucas and her goddaughter. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed and saw that it was a little after seven. Lucas wouldn't be getting up for another hour at least and the same went for Hadley.

Brooke knew it was early, especially on a Saturday, but she needed to talk to Haley and fast.

After dinner with Lucas the previous night, Brooke had been doing a lot of thinking; she only hoped that what she knew she was going to do wouldn't come back to bite her in the rear.

The brunette loved Lucas. There was no questioning that as she would always love him, but last night's events just made all the lights stand out and scream at her to slow down.

As slow as Brooke thought her and Lucas were going with their so-called relationship, she still thought they were moving too fast.

And this was why the brunette had to talk to Haley, because the mother of her godson would definitely know how to help Brooke; considering Brooke was unsure of how to help herself.

She slipped out of the bed, in the guest room, in which she had been sleeping in and walked quietly over to the dresser to pull out something to wear for the day. Minutes passed until she settled on a yellow cotton sundress with matching yellow flip flops. Brooke kept her hair down straight and applied only a light layer of lip gloss, before she grabbed her black Coach sachel and walked quietly down the hall.

Brooke was relieved when she reached the door without waking either Lucas or Hadley, and once she had stepped outside she walked quickly to her Ford Edge. She shut the driver's side door softly and then started the engine.

The drive to Nathan and Haley's house took all, but five minutes, as it was early and there was almost no one out on the roads.

Once she got there, Brooke stepped out of her car and walked up to the front door. She decided against ringing the doorbell, so she knocked twice. She was about knock once more when no one answered, but then the door swung open revealing a tired looking Haley. The darker brunette was dressed in a pair of blue cotton pajama pants, courtesy of Victoria's Secret, and a plain white camisole top.

"Brooke?" Haley greeted sleepily, letting out a small yawn, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you," Brooke told her friend.

"Sure. Come on in," Haley said, opening the door wider to let the dimpled brunette inside.

Haley led Brooke into the empty kitchen, starting a pot of coffee while Brooke took a seat at the counter.

"So, what's going on? It's early."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't wake you did I?" Brooke asked.

"No, no. I was coming down the stairs when you knocked. Want some juice?"

"Yeah, thanks," Brooke replied, as Haley stepped to the refrigerator.

She poured Brooke a glass of orange juice and then handed it to the brunette.

It was silent for a few moments, as Brooke drank her juice and Haley prepared herself a cup of coffee.

"So, you going to tell me what made you knock on my door at seven in the morning?" Haley teased, pouring the fresh brewed Maxwell into her mug.

"I've just been thinking," Brooke replied.

"About?" Haley wondered.

"The baby, Lucas; everything," Brooke answered, taking another sip of her orange juice.

"What kind of thinking? And what do you mean, Lucas?"

Brooke sighed lightly, before placing the half empty glass of juice in front of her on the counter. She then turned to face Haley.

"I don't know how to be with him Haley." she said softly.

"What are you talking about Tigger?"

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

"I love him, I do, I just...maybe we didn't think all of this entirely through and I'm having his baby, and I'm scared. And I can't talk to him about this, I just...I," the brunette was rambling out words, quickly one after the other.

"Whoa, Brooke, calm down," Haley began, "Now, take a deep breath."

Brooke did as she was told and then waited until Haley spoke again.

"Okay. Now, slowly, start over from the beginning. I thought everything was fine between you and Luke," Haley said to her close friend.

"Things were fine, but I don't want them to be just fine. We got into a fight last night because I said something stupid, and it made me realize that we're not ready to be in a relationship again and now I'm more scared than before and I don't know what to do."

"Okay, Tigger, you're doing that rambling thing again," Haley announced.

"I'm sorry," Brooke sighed.

"Don't be sorry, just explain to me what's going on. I'm just as confused as you are right now," the darker brunette told the dimpled one.

"Okay, last night when we were at dinner, Lucas asked me whether or not I wanted to have a boy or a girl, and then he asked me what he wanted to happen once the baby came and what would happen with us, and I just-I felt overwhelmed and I realized that maybe...maybe I'm not ready for another relationship with Lucas like I thought I was," Brooke told Haley quietly.

"Well, have you talked to Lucas about how you're feeling?"

"No. I'm too scared too," Brooke replied honestly.

"You need to talk to him," Haley told her softly.

"I know."

_Put your name on the line_

_Along with place and time_

_Wanna stay not to go,_

_I wanna ditch the logical_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

"Brooke, I'm serious. You can't lead him on and let him continue thinking you're happy with him," Haley told her.

"I didn't say I wasn't happy with him, I said I didn't think I was ready for another relationship," Brooke said.

"Brooke," Haley began, "You have to talk to him. And you guys need to figure out where your heads and hearts are because you and I both know that you can't bring a baby into this world with all of what's going on."

"I know Haley. Do you think I want to end up like my parents? Believe me, that's the last thing that I want."

"I didn't say that you were going to end up like your parents. Neither you or Lucas could ever end up like Victoria or Dan."

"But what if we do? What if I have this baby and it tears Lucas and I apart? And not only romantically, but friendship-wise too? What if I lose him Haley?"

"You're not going to lose Lucas, Brooke. Regardless of how you're feeling right now and the problems you and Luke have had in the past, he does love you. You know that right?" the darker brunette asked her friend.

"I know that, but what if it's not enough?" Brooke questioned, as her hazel eyes glistened over.

"Brooke, you need to stop being so pessimistic. It's like, you're constantly waiting for something to go wrong," Haley told her.

"That's because something always goes wrong. Whenever Lucas and I find some stable ground, something happens and we start fighting, or we stop talking for a week. Something always happens, what if this time isn't any different?"

"I'm not saying that having this baby isn't going to be easy Brooke. I know it won't be, but that doesn't mean that Lucas won't stick by you through all of it; the good and the bad."

"What do I do?" Brooke asked after a moment.

"You talk to Lucas and whatever happens, happens. If you need a break and some time to truly think about everything, than it's your right to be allowed that time. Just talk to him honey."

"What if we start arguing again? We always fight and I am sick of it," Brooke said to her friend obviosuly frustrated and upset.

"Than tell him right from the beginning that you don't want to argue anymore and that you need to be honest with him; he should respect that. And if he can't, than he's not the man I thought he was."

Brooke nodded, silently agreeing. Haley reached forward and pulled her upset friend into her for a hug.

"It'll be okay Brooke, I promise," Haley whispered to her; Brooke nodded into Haley;s neck in response.

"Thanks Hales," Brooke stated, once the two ended their embrace.

"Anytime."

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

"I should probably go and talk to Lucas, huh?"

Haley nodded, "You should."

"Okay," Brooke began, getting up from sitting at the counter, Haley following suit.

"Thanks again Hales," Brooke smiled, as the two walked towards the front door.

Haley smiled, "Call me later if you need anything, okay?"

"I will," Brooke told her friend, "I'll talk to you later."

Haley nodded in return as Brooke turned and walked out, heading towards her car.

--------

_All my time is frozen motion_

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more_

_Don't let me let you go_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

When Brooke returned to Lucas' house, after leaving Nathan and Haley's, Lucas and Hadley were still fast asleep.

Brooke walked through the front door as quietly as she could, making minimal noise as she made her way down the hall to the guest room.

She closed the door softly, and then took out the duffel bag from under the bed. The brunette started packing the bag with the clothes she had in the dresser; the few pairs of jeans and sweatpants, the shorts and skirts, the t-shirts and tank tops.

She managed to zipper the very full duffel bag, just as there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," she called softly.

The door opened and there stood Lucas on the opposite side, dressed in white t-shirt and red boxers.

"Hey," Brooke said to him, offering a small smile.

"Morning," Lucas greeted, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I went to see Haley. I had to talk to her about something."

"Oh, okay," he began, now just noticing that the brunette had packed her clothes, "Where ya going?"

"I uhm, I think maybe, I should go back to my house," Brooke said in a low voice, avoiding his eyes.

"Why?" Lucas asked confused.

She looked up, seeing his wrinkled brow and couldn't help, but to feel bad at what she was about to do.

"Come sit," she said, as she took a seat, herself, on the bed.

Lucas obliged, sitting next to her.

"What's going on Brooke?" he wondered, turning his head to look at her.

"I think this was a mistake," Brooke said quietly.

"You think what was a mistake? Staying here? Is that why you're packing?"

"Sort of," Brooke replied.

"Brooke, you're not making much sense here. Just tell me," he said to her softly.

"I've been doing some thinking, since last night, and I think we made a mistake when we decided to start over," she told him.

"Why? Where is this coming from?" he wondered.

"I just think we are moving too fast. I mean, we jumped into a new relationship so quickly, I just...maybe we should just think about this," Brooke suggested.

"Why? You weren't saying this a month ago. What changed?"

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to good bye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

"Lucas, we're having a baby. In seven months, we are going to have a baby, and I don't want us to end up hating each other for not thinking about this rationally. We can't just be together because that's what we want. There's too much that's unresolved between us and we need to work out our problems before there can be a you and me. I don't want you to be mad at me and I don't want to argue with you. I'm just being honest, okay? I couldn't lead you into thinking that I was okay with this relationship, because I'm not ready. At least, not right now."

"Then when? Because I know that I want to be with you, I thought I made that clear to you."

Her heart hurt her. She wanted to be with him; oh, boy did she want to be with him. But it was like she said; she would be having his baby in seven months, and whether they were ready or not, their child was coming.

Her eyes held unfallen tears as she grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

"You did, okay? You did. I'm just scared about having this baby and I want us to be in a stronger relationship than we were in before. Can't you understand that? I'm doing this for us because I don't want to lose you in the long run Lucas."

"So what do we do then?" he asked her.

"We just be friends right now, and we build up our trust and our friendship. Just give me some time, okay?"

"More time? You mean, like before," he said to her quietly.

"No, not like before. I love you, Lucas, you know I do. That's not going to change; that's not ever going change. We just need to focus on the baby right now and us later, okay?"

"But I love you," he said to her quietly, his blue eyes locking with her hazel.

"I know. And I love you," she told him firmly.

She squeezed his hand lightly and then stood from the bed, while Lucas remained seated where he was.

She stood in front of the bed, slinging the duffel bag over her shoulder, as well as her sachel purse.

"You can still stay here, you know," he told her quietly.

"I think it might be better if I'm back at my place. At least, for now."

"What about Hadley, Brooke? She's gonna miss you; I'm gonna miss you," he told her in a low voice.

"It's not like I'm moving to New York; I'll be ten minutes across town," she said to him, trying to lighten the situation.

"Yeah," he half-nodded, standing up from the bed now.

"I don't like this," he told her a moment later.

"Me neither, but it's going to help us," she said to the blonde.

Brooke reached forward, grabbing his hand once more and pulling him closer to her.

She leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on Lucas' lips and when they pulled away, Lucas couldn't help, but to embrace the brunette in his arms.

"If you need anything, I mean..."

"I know," she said into his neck.

She forced a smile once they pulled away to stop the tears from falling.

"I'll call you, okay," she promised him.

"You better," he smile back.

She gave a genuine smile this time before she tightened the hold on her two bags and then walked out of the bedroom. Lucas followed behind her as she made her way to the front door.

"Tell Hadley I love her, okay?" Brooke asked of Lucas.

"I will," he told her.

She nodded in appreciation before she turned and walked out the door, leaving a still confused and now, saddened Lucas behind.

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to good bye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

--------

**A/N: Please, don't hate me. I know that none of you had expected this to happen, but I want to assure you that Brooke and Lucas are my endgame. I promise you now, that I'm not going to go all Mark Schwahn, soap opera girl on you and bring Peyton back from the dead, or bring back Lindsay or Felix or Anna or any other ex from the show. Brooke and Lucas just still have a lot to sift through before they truly get back to being their true Broody and Cheery, Boyfriend and Pretty Girl selves. I hope none of you are upset by the chapter or the outcome of it, but rest assure, all will be fixed and worked out in time, I promise! Now, if you still love me and the story, please leave a review and let me know what you thought! :)**

**I love you all!**

**XoX,**

**Em**


	31. Peace and Hate

**A/N:** I took forever with this update and I owe you all such a huge apology. I am so, so, so sorry everyone! I hope you're still going to read. Thank-you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! Here is the next one! I hope you all like it! Please take a minute after reading and leave a review. They mean a lot to me!

The song in this chapter is "Peace and Hate," by The Submarines. It's an amazing song; check it out!

And a huge thank-you goes out to Jennie, (Jenn0615); she's been an amazing friend to me and has helped make this story what it is. Love ya tons girly!

Special thanks to Allison, (Allim227) because without her I wouldn't have gotten out of my deep, dark slump. Love ya buddy!

*****Also, just a little side note. I'm changing Hadley's age a little. She's not 2 ½. She is actually almost 3 ½. Just wanted to let you all know! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

--------

_Behind the sweet summer fade_

_And on a coast not far away_

_Sometimes we glide_

_Sometimes we fall_

_And there are times_

_We don't get up at _

Eight weeks.

That's how long it had been since Brooke had moved back into her own house. It had been eight weeks since she had ended her newly formed relationship with Lucas.

Eight weeks; fifty-six days.

Fifty-six days since Brooke had last had a meaningful conversation with the blonde and fifty-six days that had gone by incredibly too slow in the brunette's mind.

She had, had two doctor's appointments since then. Lucas had gone with her to the first and had tried going with her to the second, but Brooke talked him out of it, citing that it was only a check-up. He tried fighting her on it, telling her that he wanted to be there, but she insisted that his presence wasn't necessary.

He had shown up though, regardless, with a single red rose in his hand. Haley had left as soon as he walked through the office doors, and to say Brooke was surprised would be an understatement.

"You know, you didn't have to be here," Brooke told him, as they sat in the room waiting for the doctor. Brooke was sitting on the exam table in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and blue flip-flops. She was sitting up slightly and to her left was Lucas in a chair.

"I wanted to be," he said quietly, "You honestly thought that I wouldn't come to the appointment with you?"

"It's not like I was forcing you away, but I know you're busy," she said to the blonde, fiddling with a loose thread on her jeans.

"Not busy enough to keep me away from this," he told her.

She didn't look at him, even though she could feel his eyes burning into her from only two feet away as he sat back in the blue chair.

"Brooke, I-"

_You had your doubts_

_We had our rows_

_Said our goodbyes but_

_Now we're taking vows_

_Behind the sweet_

_Summer fade_

_You'll knock me down_

_Like a tidal wave_

Before Lucas could finish his sentence, Dr. Leigh entered the room with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon guys. Sorry to keep you waiting," the doctor said to the two expectant parents.

"It's okay Dr. Leigh," Brooke smiled to the blonde woman, who appeared to be in her late thirties.

"Please, call me Kate. Dr. Leigh was my father," the older woman chuckled.

Kate put on a pair of rubber gloves and directed Brooke to sit up and position her legs in the stirrups, as she wheeled the ultrasound machine over next to the pregnant brunette.

"Alright, than. Brooke, how have you been feeling the last few weeks, since your last appointment?" Dr. Leigh asked the brunette.

"I've been okay. Just tired and this hot weather is driving me crazy. I'm beginning to hate summers here in North Carolina; especially in July," Brooke replied with a smirk.

"Summer pregnancies can sometimes be the most difficult. Just stay cool and stay hydrated. With the already blood pressure risks and the common dizziness, we don't want to add dehydration to the symptoms list, okay?" Kate told Brooke sternly.

Brooke nodded in understanding as Dr. Leigh pulled up her loose fitting t-shirt. Kate squeezed some of the cool gel onto Brooke's stomach and then turned on the transducer probe before moving it across Brooke's growing belly.

The background noise from the ultrasound floated through the room while Dr. Leigh moved the probe around, searching for the baby's heartbeat. She found it and then the tiny, rhythmic thumping danced through the room. A small dimpled smile formed on Brooke's face and Lucas couldn't help himself as he reached out his arm and took hold of Brooke's small hand in his own big one.

She turned to him at the contact, but the smile didn't leave her face.

Sure, they had heard the baby's heartbeat before, but each time they heard it was like the first time all over again; it was just something spectacular.

"Okay and there's your baby," Dr. Leigh announced, moving her hand to the ultrasound monitor.

She pointed to the screen with her right hand, "There's the baby's head, and its legs right here and the arms. The legs and arms are now in full proportion to the baby's size. And hair is beginning to grow on the scalp. Also, right now, the baby's brain is in its most crucial developmental stages. Its senses are forming, and the baby will start paying more attention to your voices since its senses are developing, so you can talk, sing and read to the baby and they will be able to hear you."

"Really?" Brooke asked excitedly.

_I should be gone_

_Cast away_

_And still I love you_

_Through all peace and hate_

_In light of all_

_Darkest things_

_The fire glimmers_

_And the darkness sings_

"Yep. And it appears that it's about that time," Kate smiled to both Brooke and Lucas.

They looked at her confused.

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" the doctor asked them, with a smile still on her face.

"You can tell already?" Brooke asked quietly.

Kate nodded in reply.

"Wow, uhm…" Brooke was at a slight loss for words. She moved her gaze from the doctor, to her left to look at Lucas, "Do you want to know?"

Lucas only shrugged his shoulders, "Not if you don't want to. If you want it to be a surprise, then we can wait."

She nodded along and hesitated before she said anything else; Dr. Leigh and Lucas just waited patiently.

"I think I want to wait," she then said to the doctor, before once again turning to Lucas, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize; its okay," he told her softly, giving her hand an assuring squeeze.

"You sure?" she asked him.

"I'm sure. If you want to wait to know, then we will wait. Not a big deal."

"Okay," she said.

"We're going to wait," Brooke then said once more to Kate, as the doctor had begun cleaning off the gel from Brooke's stomach.

"Not a problem; you're all set to go then. Don't forget to keep taking your daily vitamins that I prescribed and make sure you get a lot of sleep and drink plenty of water, especially with this insane heat, okay?"

Brooke nodded, "Yep, I understand."

"Alright, then, just schedule another appointment for next month and I will see you then," Dr. Leigh told the pregnant brunette and blonde man.

"Okay," Brooke said as she got down from the table, "Thank-you."

"My pleasure," Kate said to the brunette who smiled at the older woman.

"Thanks doctor," Lucas shook her hand and then followed Brooke out to the main waiting room.

While scheduling her next appointment, Brooke realized that Haley had driven her here and now she didn't have a ride home.

"I'll drive you home," she heard Lucas say to her as he stood to her right.

It was like he could read her mind.

"You sure?" she asked him, turning her face to look at him.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Okay. Thanks," she said to him with a smile of her own.

_If you should go_

_I won't have you to blame_

_For my unhappiness for darker days_

_When will I learn?_

_It's not your fault_

_Breaking down could not_

_Be cured by breaking up_

_Cause breaking down could not_

_Be cured by breaking up_

When she finished scheduling her next appointment, Lucas led her out of the doctor's office and into the parking lot towards his red Dodge Charger. He opened the door for her, closing it when she was seated and then got in on the driver's side.

The drive to Brooke's house was quiet. Whether it was awkwardly silent or comfortably quiet was up for debate.

Neither said a word to one another; the only sound being The Submarines blaring through the speakers from Lucas' iPod.

He pulled up to Brooke's house a few minutes later and put the car into park.

"Thanks for the ride," she told him softly, reaching for the door handle.

Before she could get out though, Lucas grabbed her hand and called out to her, "Brooke."

She turned back, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I love you," he blurted.

She froze up for a moment, not expecting him to say that to her.

In the past eight weeks, they hadn't had a single conversation about the two of them or where their relationship stood or even where it was going.

She missed him, though; of course she missed him. There was no denying that, when he was the one thing other than Hadley or the baby that was on her mind twenty-four-seven.

"Luke, I…I can't," she was unsure of what to say to his sudden declaration.

"You don't have to say anything. I just…I couldn't go another day without saying it to you," he told her before giving her hand a light squeeze, "I love you both."

She nodded, "I know."

"I guess I will be seeing you later than," Lucas said to quietly.

"Yeah, I'll call you later," Brooke told him.

He was the one to nod this time, before leaning in and dropping a kiss to Brooke's rosy cheek.

She gave him another small smile before opening her door and getting out of the car. She walked up the pathway to her front porch and then waved goodbye to the brooding blonde before disappearing behind the door.

Lucas sat there for another moment; just thinking. Brooding.

There was no doubt in his mind that the pregnancy was having an unbelievably amazing effect on Brooke.

Every day, she just seemed to have an undistinguishable glow surrounding her and she couldn't look more beautiful.

Every time Lucas saw her, he just wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss every single inch of her; her gorgeous face, her flush lips, her long, graceful neck and her glowing skin. He wanted her; he wanted her bad and it killed him not being able to touch or kiss or hold her whenever he desired to do so.

He'd wait for her though; that was all he could do.

He'd wait.

_I should be gone_

_Cast away_

_But still I'd love you_

_Through all peace and hate_

_In light of all_

_Darkest things_

_The fire glimmers_

_And the darkness sings_

---

_Forever more_

_Peace and hate_

_Love and war_

_Declare a new state_

_Forever more_

_Peace and hate_

_Love and war_

_Declare a new state_

After Lucas had dropped her off, Brooke had changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top once she got inside her house. She had kept the air conditioning on while she was at her doctor's appointment and it felt absolutely wonderful to step into a fifty-five degree house; rather than having to withstand the scorching one hundred and two degrees that was currently churning outside in the mid-summer heat.

She had made herself comfortable on the couch with a throw blanket covering her bare feet and a book resting open in her lap. She had picked up a copy of "What To Expect When You're Expecting," and had found it to be quiet helpful.

She wished she could be at Lucas' house right then; they'd be curled up into one another in his bed. He'd be reading to her and massaging her scalp or back soothingly, slowly making her drift into a deep and comfortable sleep.

But she wasn't with Lucas.

At his house or even in a relationship; it hadn't been like that for two months now.

They had drifted, which was the one thing Brooke hadn't wanted to do at all, but it had ended up happening anyway and she hated it. She absolutely hated it.

The brunette placed a hand on her growing belly; the slight bump that which protruded through her white camisole tank top.

A single tear fell from Brooke's eye as she felt a slight jolt from her abdomen. She looked down quickly and confused by the sudden movement; only relaxing when she realized her child could sense her sadness and was only moving and kicking around inside of her. She moved her hand over the spot where her baby was most active and moved her thumb over the area gently.

Another tear slipped down her cheek as Brooke reached towards the coffee table in front of her and grabbed her iPhone.

It rung a few times before the person on the other end finally answered.

"Hi, it's Brooke Davis," she greeted, trying to sound less saddened.

"Oh, hello Brooke. What can I do for you? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Dr. Leigh, everything is fine. But, I was wondering if you could…I mean, uhm…can you tell me what I'm having?" Brooke asked hesitantly, biting her lip nervously.

"You're sure you want to know?" Dr. Leigh asked through the phone.

"Yes, please," Brooke replied, awaiting the older woman's answer.

More tears formed in Brooke's hazel eyes, as Kate told her what the gender of her baby was on the other end.

"Thank-you," she told her.

"You're welcome Brooke. I'll see you next month; take care of yourself and that precious little one inside of you," Kate told her.

"I will. Thanks again," Brooke said before ending the call.

She rubbed her thumb over her stomach once more, wishing she were with Lucas, now more than ever.

But she wasn't and that was why several more tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her already tear-stained cheeks.

_Yell and shout and kick me out_

_Then forget what we fought about_

_But don't give up_

_These storms are passing_

_Yell and shout and kick me out_

_Then forget what we fought about_

_But don't give up_

_This storm is passing. _

_This storm is passing. _

--------

**A/N:** Is anyone still reading this story? I've neglected it and all my amazingly loyal readers and reviewers for like a month. I am so sorry guys. I hope there are still some of you out there that are still with me. Please review; I love 'em. :)

Em


	32. Tongue Tied

**A/N:** No, this isn't a joke; I'm actually updating again! I think you guys deserve some quick updates. So, here is a new chapter for you all. Hopefully you like it. Please don't forget to leave a review! I love them.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

The song used in this update is, "Tongue Tied," by October Fall. Enjoy!

Special thanks to Allison, (Allim227) for her amazing help and wonderful inspiration. If it wasn't for her constant pushing, I would not have updated when I did. Thanks girl! Thanks to Jenn, (Jenn0615) as well for always being my go-to girl! Love you both bunches!

**Chapter is rated, "M." Only MATURE audiences to read this chapter. **

*****Also, just a little side note. I'm changing Hadley's age a little. She's not 2 ½. She is actually almost 3 ½. Just wanted to let you all know! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

--------

_You head lays down upon this car,_

_But I hate you for what you are_

_And what I have become,_

_Fire burns within your lungs_

The following morning, Brooke found herself feeling even more miserable than she had been the day before. And with the blazing summer heat not letting up, Brooke just felt irritated.

It wasn't that the pregnancy was taking a strenuous toll on her; the pregnancy made her happier than she had been for a while. With her growing bump and the all too common glow surrounding her, Brooke felt amazing.

But she also was feeling a little unsatisfied.

She hadn't had any real physical contact with another man, except for Lucas; and even that was minimal. She hadn't had sex since the conception of her child growing inside of her, and to say Brooke was frustrated with her needs would be an understatement.

With the hot temperatures of summer resting over Tree Hill, and the growing, but unfulfilling desire bubbling within the brunette, Brooke had just become a highly irritable person.

"Hey hoe," Rachel greeted playfully, as she entered Brooke's house.

"Hi slut. I thought I was meeting you guys at the restaurant for breakfast?" Brooke asked confused.

"I figured I'd pick you up since you're getting fat and everything," Rachel replied nonchalantly.

"Rachel! I am almost five months pregnant' I'm not fat," Brooke said to the redhead.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Besides, what's up your ass? You're bitchier than normal."

"I am not," Brooke told her friend as she made her way to her bedroom.

"Yeah, you are. What's going on?" Rachel asked, while Brooke grabbed her purse.

"Nothing is going on," Brooke replied, "I'm just tired. That's why I'm so cranky."

Rachel nodded, though not really believing her.

"Can we go already? We said ten and it's almost twenty after," Brooke noted.

"Okay, calm down Bitchy McBitcherson. Jeesh," the redhead said, as the two of them walked out to Rachel's car.

When the redhead and brunette finally arrive to the restaurant, they walk inside and are led to a table out on the deck, where they see Haley sitting down.

"It's about time. Where were you guys?" Haley immediately asks her two friends, as Brooke and Rachel take a seat at the table.

"Christ, you're another one! Will you calm down? We're here aren't we? Gosh," Rachel comments.

"Well, forgive me for being worried about my two friends who are half an hour late to breakfast. You do know that car accidents are like Tree Hills' best friend right?" Haley bit back.

"And you remember that Taylor, your sister, took your husband's virginity right?" the redhead threw back.

"At least I still had my virginity when I got married," Haley stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh please, you were sixteen years old when you got married. You waited long," Rachel stated.

"You know what-" Haley started, but was cut off by Brooke.

"Guys! Knock it the hell off. Seriously, we're in public for crying out loud!" The brunette said to the other two girls.

Rachel and Haley didn't say anything else as their waiter came out and took their drink orders.

"So…" Haley began.

"So…" Rachel repeated.

"So, I kind of have a dilemma," Brooke told her two friends a moment later.

"What kind of dilemma?" Rachel wondered.

"Yeah, are you okay? Is it the baby?" Haley asked.

"The baby's fine, I just…"

"You just what?" Haley inquired.

"Yeah, spit it out skank," Rachel said impatiently, ignoring Haley's glare.

"I miss Lucas," Brooke whispered.

"That's it?"

"Rachel!" Haley exclaimed.

_So light yourself another smoke_

_And recreate what we call hope_

_Make me feel like you care_

_Moonlight shines down on your hair_

_And did I let you know how beautiful you look tonight?_

_Your smile lights the sky_

_And all I ask is you save me your last dance_

"What? We've known that for the last two months," the redhead said to Haley.

"So? God, you're so inconsiderate of other people's feelings," Haley told her.

"Anyway," Rachel began, once again ignoring Haley, "What exactly do you mean you miss him?"

"I mean, I just miss him. Not to mention that these hormones are driving me insane and I really, really want to have sex," Brooke groaned.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed once more.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently.

"You know what! You can't just sleep with Lucas to, well, to fulfill your needs and then kick him to the curb," Haley told her close friend.

"I was not going to just kick him to the curb," Brooke said in her defense.

"Of course she wasn't," Rachel said to Haley.

"Thank-you Rach," Brooke said, looking at the redhead across from her.

"She was going to ride him in the car and then just leave him there once she was done. Hit and run, bada bing, bada boom; you're done," Rachel smirked.

"Rachel!" Brooke hissed, "That's just wrong."

"That was a very unnecessary statement; now that image is imbedded in my mind," Haley said, taking a sip of her water.

"Why are you so derogatory?" Brooke asked, shaking her head.

"Oh, come on. You guys are so boring," Rachel whined.

"Anyway," Haley started, "What are you going to do Tigger?"

"I don't know. What I do know, though, is that I miss Lucas and I want him back. And this itch of mine really needs to be scratched and he's the only one that can do that for me," Brooke replied.

"Okay, too much information. I meant plan wise," Haley told the brunette.

"Oh, well. I don't really know. Any suggestions?" Brooke asked her two friends.

"What if you get naked in his back seat? Sex in that Dodge Charger would be one hell of a good time," Rachel began, "Oh wait, you already got naked in his back seat didn't you?"

"Can I hit her, please?" Haley asked, looking at Brooke.

"Not if I beat you to it," Brooke said, throwing a rolled up straw wrapper at the redhead.

"Hey! That was not nice!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I never said I was," Brooke smirked, "Knock it off with the smart ass cracks."

"Fine," Rachel conceded, sitting back in her seat.

"Guys, what do I do?" Brooke asked in a low voice a moment later.

"Well, what do you want to do sweetie?" Haley asked the brunette softly.

"I want to just kiss him and tell him that I love him."

"Do it," Rachel cut in.

Brooke turned to look at her as if she had three heads.

"What? It's not like you haven't already done that. For God's sakes he knocked you up. It's not like he doesn't love you back; you're the one that decided to end the relationship. If you can even call it that, considering how insecure you were to begin with."

"You're really not helping Rachel," Brooke commented.

"No, I think I am. I'm not going to sit and here and baby you and throw out some lame excuse or stupid suggestion. You wanted an honest answer, well, you're going to get it. If you want to be with the guy so badly, than you're going to have to suck up your pride and forget your insecurities. I know that Lucas has hurt you, we all do, but honey, need I remind you that Peyton is dead and gone and she gave you her blessing to be with the guy. He's already admitted that he's fallen in love with you again. I just don't understand how you're still running from him."

"I'm not running," Brooke told her friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're speed walking," Rachel glared, raising her eyebrow at her brunette friend.

"You'd be running scared too if the only guy you've ever loved broke your heart twice," Brooke reminded the redhead.

"Will you stop with the drama?" Rachel asked, "Really, Brooke, just stop. You have nothing to be scared of. Well, except maybe giving birth because I've heard that's a bitch."

Haley chuckled at this, "As mean as she may sound right now, Rachel actually has a point. I don't see the problem with you being with Lucas. Sure, he's hurt you; Nathan has hurt me, but we worked through the pain and heartache and now look at us."

"But Lucas and I aren't you and Nathan," Brooke interjected.

"You're right, you guys aren't Nathan and I, but that doesn't mean that you're relationship isn't any less important or special. You have nothing to lose Brooke, but everything to gain," Haley told the brunette, who by now, had tears brimming in her hazel eyes.

"Haley's right Brooke. You're never going to be happy if you don't take the risk. As much as Lucas has screwed up in the past, he's learned from his mistakes, and he's turned into a great guy and he's a wonderful father. Just jump in; Lucas will catch you," Rachel said to her close friend, offering a small smile of reassurance to the brunette.

"You deserve to be happy Brooke. You really do, whether you choose to believe that or not. Your fairy tale is staring you blunt in the face, and it's like you're just walking away from it," Haley said quietly, but firmly.

"But what if-"

"Will you stop thinking 'what if,' and start asking yourself 'why not?' You can't keep looking for the bad, you have to look for the good; hope for the good. Why do you constantly wait for something to go wrong? Because honestly, something is always going to go wrong. You know why? Because surprise, life's not perfect; relationships aren't perfect. I don't understand why you're so afraid of taking the risk, Brooke," the redhead told the brunette; the frustration was obvious in Rachel and it was growing in Haley.

Why couldn't Brooke just see what they saw? What everyone around them saw?

Lucas loved her; plain and simple, no strings attached or special conditions.

"So, I just go up to him and say, 'Hey, I want to be with you?'" Brooke asked through the glossy eyes.

"Yes!" Haley said.

"Why is that so difficult?" Rachel asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know; it just is." Brooke told them both.

"Well, you better figure it out soon Brooke. He may not wait forever, if all you're going to do is string him along and give him false hope," Rachel told her sadly.

And for the rest of their breakfast, they talked about everything else except Lucas.

Rachel and Haley or anyone else couldn't make this decision for Brooke; she had to make it on her own.

Sure, everyone could offer her advice and give their opinions, but when it came down to it, it was all up to Brooke.

_Tick-tock we dance to the beat,_

_The clock spins, you spin into me,_

_Feel my hands, I'm not shaking_

_Tick-tock we dance to the beat,_

_The clock spins, you spin into me,_

_Feel my hands, I'm not shaking_

---

The rest of the day had breezed by.

After breakfast, Brooke, Haley and Rachel had gone to the mall and had done a little shopping. Haley and Rachel tried convincing the brunette to buy a few things for the baby, but Brooke had refused.

Her exact words being, "I want to wait and go with Lucas."

The three girls had returned to Haley's house and had spent a few hours of the blistering afternoon poolside. Once the weather became too unbearable they went inside into the cool, air-conditioned house.

It was about seven o'clock when Brooke finally got back to her own home. Rachel had just dropped her off and had told the brunette to not forget about their discussion from breakfast.

Brooke had only nodded before making her way inside.

There was no way in hell she'd be forgetting that conversation anytime soon.

She slipped off her strappy sandals and changed into a pair of pink and yellow Capri pajama bottoms from Victoria Secret's Pink Collection and a plain pink t-shirt. It was chilly in the house, from leaving the air conditioner on a little too long, so Brooke slipped on a hoodie.

She didn't realize until she stepped out into the living room, that it was her favorite grey sweatshirt from Keith Scott's Body Shop.

"Someone upstairs is looking down on me and laughing at my bad karma," the brunette muttered to herself, walking over to the answering machine on her kitchen counter. She pushed the playback button and waited for the automated voice.

"You have three new messages," the voice informed her.

Brooke pressed the 'play' button and waited another moment.

"_Hey Brooke, its Millie. Victoria emailed the callbacks for the newest designs; the board loved them. She also wanted me to ask you how 'Baby Brooke' was doing so I told her that you had just started the sketches. She wanted you to call her when you got the chance. So, do that and I guess I will see you in a few days. Just take off tomorrow since it's Friday and I will see you Monday morning. Have a good weekend. And take care of that baby! Love you."_

Brooke smiled to herself before saving the message and moving onto the next one.

"_Hey hoe. I just dropped you off; I'm surprised you didn't answer. Anyway, you better work things out with Lucas. Seriously. If you don't do it tonight than I'm doing it for you tomorrow. Love you and I want the fun, make-up sex details in the morning. Bye!"_

Brooke saved the message before moving onto the final one.

"_Brooke, hi. It's Lucas."_

Brooke could have sworn she felt her heart stop beating in her chest.

"_Uhm, I was just calling to see how you were doing. Haley told me about your girl's day today with Rachel. I hope you had fun; not too much though. We don't need you overexerting yourself. You remember what the doctor said. Anyway, uh, have a good night. And I guess I will see you, uhm, I guess at the next appointment. Take care of yourself; of both of you. Goodnight."_

By the end of the message, Brooke had shed more tears. Today had just been an emotionally draining day and listening to Lucas' voice at the end of it wasn't helping at all.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Brooke grabbed her phone and keys and made her way to her car.

_Start flames, to burn out,_

_Start thinking outloud_

_Give me an ending,_

_Then we'll stop pretending_

_If we stop pretending_

_We know where we're heading_

_Cause I said stop, but I'm still spinning_

_They said I've lost, but I'm still winning_

While she was driving, she dialed a number on her phone and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me. Uhm, you were right; you guys were right, I just…I need to jump in and just hope he catches me," Brooke said into the phone.

"_Thank God; I thought we were going to have to do a Brooke Davis intervention. I'm not even kidding, I was about to call in Karen."_

"Very funny Tutormom," Brooke said.

"_I'm serious. If anyone can knock some sense into you, than it would be that woman." _

"You know, you're lucky you're one of my best friends," Brooke threatened playfully.

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go; tell the man that you love that you want to spend the rest of your life with him. I'll be here tomorrow awaiting all of the gushy details."_

"Okay. Thanks Hales," the brunette said in a serious tone.

"_Anytime girly. I love you guys; I just want the both of you to be happy."_

"Hopefully after tonight we will be; no games or insecurities this time."

"_I'm glad. Now, go!" _

"Okay, okay. Love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow," Brooke told her close friend.

"_Alright. I love you too. Bye sweetie."_

The two girls ended the call then, just as Brooke turned onto a certain street. She pulled up alongside the curb, noticing that the only lights on in the house were illuminating from his bedroom windows.

Brooke breathed in and then let out a deep sigh before she finally stepped out of her Ford Edge and walked slowly to his bedroom side entrance.

She was going to do this.

No second guessing.

No turning back.

No changing her mind later.

She was finally going to have her happily ever after.

Brooke could feel her heart pounding in her chest; like a set of drums at a Fall Out Boy concert just as the band started "Dance, Dance."

The brunette stood on the porch, a foot away from the door. Her heart was pounding and she was silently freaking out.

But then she felt the one thing that she'd never tire of feeling.

Her baby kicked.

Not just her baby, but hers and Lucas' baby; their baby moved inside of her and it was one of the most wonderful feelings she had ever felt.

And that was the end to the search of any sign she needed, to tell her that what she was doing was the right thing.

She knew in her heart that this was the right thing.

_Burn quick and stand still_

_Speak slow, to get through_

_These words I couldn't say to you:_

_I crack concrete falling down for you_

She stepped closer, and took the last two steps to the door and breathed in and out once more before bringing her hand up to knock softly against the painted wood; the red painted door that she never noticed before tonight.

A smile tugged at her lips, but then her nerves kicked in once she heard the rustling from inside and the small grin faded into her cheeks.

Her heart sped up, if that were even possible and then he opened the door.

He was dressed in a pair of blue boxers and a white beater tank top. On his face adorned a look of pure confusion as he looked at the girl standing in front of him on his doorstep.

"Brooke," he managed to get out, "What's going on? Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

She shook her head at his questions, smiling a small grin at his caring nature.

"I'm fine, we both are. I just, uhm…"

"Then what is it?" he asked her, still confused.

She said nothing at first, as she her head was spinning at the many thoughts running through her mind.

There was one thought, though, that jumped out at her the most at first.

"I miss you."

She whispered it to him; if you can even call it a whisper. Her voice was so low and raspy that Lucas was even unsure if he had heard her correctly. So he asked her, just to make sure.

"What?"

"I said I miss you," she repeated, louder than before; more confident and stronger than before.

"But what about, about what you said, and the baby? And all of the rest? All of it?" he asked her, confusion filling his voice.

She took a step forward, now entering his room, and stood directly in front of him.

"I know what I said, but none of it matters. These last two days, you've been the only thing on my mind. Hell, you're all that's been on my mind since I walked out of this house two months ago. I know I said I wanted to wait; I remember everything that I said, but I don't want to wait anymore. I just want you and me and the two kids to be a family. I want to be happy and you make me so happy, Lucas. I'm sorry that I've run from us, from the possibility of us. I'm not going to run anymore; I promise. I'm staying right here and not going anywhere unless it's with you."

The tears that she knew she'd shed had long ago fallen, as Brooke stood in front of Lucas. She had put everything out on the table; checking her insecurities at the door and throwing out all of the fear that had been consuming mind and heart since day one.

Lucas hadn't said anything. And Brooke was freaking out on the inside.

"Please say something," she asked of him, searching his eyes for anything that might give her a glimpse as to what the blonde was feeling or thinking; but she couldn't read him and that scared her.

"I just…I need to know one thing," he said to her a moment later.

"Yeah," she stated, telling him to continue.

"What the hell took you so long Pretty Girl?"

She smiled, as several happy tears cascaded down her cheeks and she didn't waste another second before she stepped forward once more, closing the small gap between them and finding his lips with her own.

It was a tender, sweet, long awaited mesh of flesh and when they pulled away, needing to breathe, moments later, the smiles plastered on their faces seemed permanently etched into their cheeks.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Brooke whispered to him, as they were only inches apart.

"It's okay," Lucas told her, moving his right hand to cup her cheek as his left arm was draped around her waist.

She leaned her face into his palm, enjoying the feel of his skin on her own.

"I missed you," she whispered, "God; I've missed you so much."

"I know how you feel. These past few months without you, it was like I couldn't breathe. I know that sounds cheesy, but after everything we've been through, I just…" he didn't know how to continue; he was at a loss for words.

"I know. I know exactly what you mean," she told him, turning her face and placing a kiss to his palm.

"Where's Hadley?" Brooke asked him curiously seconds later.

"Down the hall; asleep in her room," Lucas replied softly.

_Tick-tock we dance to the beat,_

_The clock spins, you spin into me,_

_Feel my hands, I'm not shaking_

_Tick-tock we dance to the beat_

_The clock spins, you spin into me,_

_Feel my hands, I'm not shaking_

Brooke only nodded in response.

"I need you to do something for me," she whispered him then.

"Anything."

She smiled at his response and bit her lip before continuing, "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her, "What about the baby? I don't want to hurt either of you. We can wait."

"It's okay; you're not going to hurt us," she said quietly. His hand was still cupping her cheek and his left hand was placed on her lower back and their eyes were still transfixed on one another.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, still unconvinced.

"I'm sure; I'm one hundred percent sure. I need you," she told him.

He moved his hand from her cheek and ran his fingers through her soft, shoulder length hair; her gorgeous reddish-brown locks that smelled always smelled like raspberry and honeysuckle.

Brooke reached behind her, closing the door that was still open and then brought her eyes back to the man in front of her, whom she loved with everything inside of her.

"I want to make love with you," she told him quietly, "I want to touch you and feel you against me and inside of me."

Lucas kept his eyes on hers, searching for any signs of insecurity or any sense that she was unsure or uncomfortable.

And when he saw none he leaned in and connected his lips once more with hers.

This kiss was longer than their previous ones. It was slower and sweeter and their lips moved against one another's in such a beautiful rhythm, that it was unfathomable.

Brooke's arms looped around his waist and with her hands on his back, she pulled him in the slightest bit closer to her so that no space was between them.

Their lips continued their own little dance, as they parted their mouths and their tongues found one another to begin their own private duel. Brooke stepped forward, forcing Lucas to take a step backwards and once he felt the edge of his bed against the back of his legs, Lucas turned slightly and eased the brunette in his arms down on top of the mess of blankets. He held his weight up, as to not hurt her or their unborn baby and the two continued their passionate duel for several minutes more before he felt Brooke reach her hands to his waist. She pulled at the hem of his wife beater and they separated for only a few seconds so that the brunette could rid the blonde of the fabric and then Lucas removed the hoodie from Brooke's petite frame.

He threw the grey sweatshirt in the same direction that his beater had just been tossed in as Brooke moved her hands to the front of Lucas' chest, happily admiring his toned abdomen and perfectly etched muscles; he looked breathtakingly gorgeous and she couldn't help, but rake her fingernails along his smooth, tanned skin.

She felt him shiver above her at her touch and she smiled against his lips, which were now connected to the flesh on her neck. She arched her neck slightly sideways, giving Lucas plenty of access to the newly exposed skin and soon, moments later, her t-shirt was the next piece of clothing to be discarded.

_I feel so, t-t-t-tongue tied_

_I feel so, t-t-t-tongue tied_

_I feel so, t-t-t-tongue tied_

_I feel so, t-t-t-tongue tied_

_I'm not shaking_

Brooke was now shirtless and her entire top half was completely exposed, but not a single shred of insecurity found its way to her head.

She saw Lucas staring down at her, but she only smiled at him as she rested her hands on his waist at the top of his boxers.

"Like what you see?" she whispered to him with a smirk on her lips.

"Oh, I love what I see; you're beautiful," he told her with a glint in his eyes.

Brooke smiled at his compliment, "Come here."

She pulled him down to her and they met in, yet another breathtaking kiss which Brooke found herself moaning into.

"I think we've got a little bit too much clothing left on us," she whispered to him, once they pulled away.

It was his turn to smirk at her before sitting up on his knees to help rid Brooke of her Capri bottoms. He pulled them off of her easily and threw them into the pile on the floor.

She was all, but fully exposed to him as the only thing left separating them was her underwear and his boxers. But they were quickly discarded moments later and when Lucas reached towards his bedside table for a condom, Brooke reached for his hand.

He looked at her with confused eyes.

"We don't need one. I'm already pregnant," she chuckled, "I just want all of you tonight; every piece, every inch. I want all of you to be mine."

"I'm yours," he told her, kissing her softly as he hovered above her at her entrance; the tip of him unbearably teasing her.

"You sure?" he asked her one final time, and when she nodded and kissed him once more he pushed the entirety of himself into her folds.

Brooke moved her arms around his waist, holding him close against her and once he was sure she had adjusted to him, he began moving out of her; then in, and out once more. Back and forth in an enticingly erotic rhythm. She arched upwards to meet his thrusts, as he went in deeper each time and then as she felt her climax growing with each dive, she wrapped her legs around Lucas' waist even tighter, her arms now wrapped securely around his neck.

They moved with one another; her back arched and her hips bucking against his own.

It felt like eternity had fleeted by as Brooke felt herself peaking and then with one more thrust Lucas spilled into her, filling her with such ecstasy that moan after moan of his name escaped her swollen lips.

"Lucas…Oh …"

They came down together and fell over the edge in sync as they panted wildly, trying to regain a normal heartbeat.

They breathed deeply, him still inside of her and his face nestled into her neck.

"God, Brooke…" he moaned into her skin as he placed a kiss on her skin.

"That was unbelievable," she whispered into his ear moments later. He was still above her, still inside of her, but she didn't want him anywhere else.

They were exactly where they were supposed to be.

"I love you," she told him.

He raised his head and met her eyes with his own.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl."

"We both love you," she told him, grabbing his hand and placing it on her bump, "Me and your son."

His brow wrinkled slightly, and then a look of pure happiness filled his eyes.

"A boy?" he asked her.

"A boy; our son," she told him as more tears brimmed the corners of her eyes.

He kissed her again. And then again and again and again, before he finally pulled out of her and lay up against her on the bed. He pulled the blankets up over them and nestled his face into her shoulder, pulling her into him and placing his arm securely across her stomach. His hand lay gently on her belly and then he dropped one more kiss to her naked shoulder.

"I love you," he heard her whisper.

"I love you so much," he said back to her, his head lying next to hers on the pillow.

"Say it again," she said to him, placing her own hand on top of his.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She squeezed his hand in return before saying it back once more.

He held her in his arms, and fell asleep later that night with a smile on his face.

He had finally gotten his Pretty Girl back. And he wasn't ever letting her go.

_Tick-tock we dance to the beat,_

_The clock spins, you spin into me,_

_Feel my hands, I'm not shaking_

_Tick-tock we dance to the beat,_

_The clock spins, you spin into me,_

_Feel my hands, _

_I'm not shaking._

--------

**A/N:** Well?! What did you guys think? I hope you all liked it! Please, please, pretty please review! Love you all! :)

Love always,

Em


	33. Need To Be Next To You

**A/N;** And I've got another update for you all! I am very happy to see that all of you liked the last chapter; the Brucas was long overdue and I'm glad you all enjoyed it.

The song used in this chapter is "Need To Be Next To You," by Leigh Nash; I absolutely love this song. It is pure Brucas; it's amazing.

Special thanks to Allison, (Allim227) for her amazing help and wonderful inspiration. If it wasn't for her constant pushing, I would not have updated when I did. Thanks girl! Thanks to Jenn, (Jenn0615) as well for always being my go-to girl! Love you both bunches!

*****Also, just a little side note. I'm changing Hadley's age a little. She's not 2 ½. She is actually almost 3 ½. Just wanted to let you all know! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

--------

_Been running from this feeling for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't need it  
Pretending I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside_

When Brooke awoke the next day, she couldn't help the smile that erupted onto her face as the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her.

She and Lucas were together; and for real this time.

No more games would be played.

No more hurt would be felt.

They could be together and nothing and no one would come between them.

As her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming into the room, Brooke realized that she was alone in the bed she was currently lying in.

She turned her head to the left and then the right, but saw Lucas nowhere. She sat up, bringing the blanket with her, even though she was already dressed in her Capris and t-shirt from last night.

As she was about to get up out of the bed, the bedroom door opened and in walked a shirtless Lucas in his blue boxers from the previous night.

"Hey you," Lucas greeted her with a smile, "I was hoping you were awake."

He was carrying a serving tray with a plate of deliciously smelling food on it and from her spot on the bed Brooke could smell chocolate chip pancakes.

"And why's that?" Brooke asked with a smile of her own on her face.

"Well, I made you some breakfast; I hope you're hungry," Lucas told her, carrying the tray over to the brunette. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the tray in Brooke's lap.

"Mhmm, breakfast in bed? Will you be joining me then?" Brooke wondered.

"Would you like me to?" Lucas chuckled.

Brooke nodded in reply with a grin on her face and patted the empty space next to her. Lucas chuckled once more before he moved to the other side of his bed to sit next to the brunette.

Brooke ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the pancakes that Lucas had made for her: after all, chocolate chip was her favorite.

"These are really good, Luke," she said to him in between bites.

"I'm glad you like them," Lucas said to her, laughing lightly as he watched her eating.

"You're not going to have any?" Brooke asked him.

He was sitting next to her with his back up against the headboard and his arms crossed against his chest.

"You're actually going to share your chocolate chip pancakes?" the blonde teased her.

"Shut up," she said, smacking his leg playfully. She turned her body slightly until she was facing him and then fed him a bite of her breakfast.

"Mmhm, that is good. I wonder who made those."

"You're funny," she told him sarcastically.

They finished breakfast in bed together, Brooke eating most of the gooey, chocolate chip pancakes.

"You know what I just realized?" Brooke asked, as she pushed the tray away from her to the end of the bed.

"What's that?" Lucas asked her curiously as he still sat against the headboard.

Brooke smirked at him before she crawled back up to the top of the bed and then swung her leg over the blonde's waist. She sat up, straddling Lucas; her legs on either side of him and her hands resting against his chest.

"You haven't kissed me good morning yet," Brooke said to him, low and raspy.

"I haven't, have I?"

Brooke shook her head at him before leaning down and catching his lips with hers in a smearing, open-mouthed kiss. Lucas reciprocated almost instantly, as one hand traveled to rest at Brooke's hip and the other rested in her mess of brown waves at the back of her head.

They got caught up in one another, kissing for several moments before they eventually pulled away and by the end, Brooke's hands had traveled to the back of Lucas' neck.

"Mmhm…that was so much better than those pancakes," Brooke smirked, as she was still perched on top of Lucas.

"Oh really?"

_But I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath of you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see you smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you, oh I  
I need to be next to you  
Need to be next to you_

"Yep; I'd choose that any day over pancakes," Brooke said, smiling at the blonde before her.

"Well, I guess I will have to bring you breakfast in bed more often; especially if I get kisses and thank-you's like that with them every time," Lucas told her, moving his hand to her cheek.

"I guess so," she said to him, before leaning down and placing another quick kiss on his lips. It deepened quickly and soon enough, Brooke and Lucas were engaged in another make-out session.

The two lovers were completely oblivious to everything around them, even when a sleepy Hadley came walking into the room with her favorite purple blanket in her hand.

"Daddy?" she asked.

At the sound of the little girl's voice, Brooke and Lucas instantly broke apart from one another and Brooke removed herself from sitting on top of Lucas.

"Auntie Brooke? What were you doing to daddy?"

"Hi sweetie, I uh…We uhm, you see, Daddy had something in his eye and I was just helping him get it out."

"Nice," Brooke heard Lucas whisper from behind her. She glared playfully at him, before turning back to face the almost four year old in front of them.

"I'll take the dishes out," Lucas said, getting up from the bed, "I'll be right back."

He leaned down and kissed Brooke on the top of her head and then walked over to his daughter, kneeling down to her level.

"You staying in here with Brooke, baby?" he asked his daughter.

Hadley nodded, before she walked further into the room. She stood in front the bed on Brooke's side and started climbing up, while Lucas grabbed the dirty dishes and then walked out into the kitchen.

"Need help silly girl?" Brooke asked her goddaughter, who nodded in reply.

Brooke reached over and picked up the little girl, sitting Hadley in her lap.

"Are you staying?" Hadley suddenly asked, looking up at Brooke.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked confused.

"You leave again," the little girl stated.

"I'm not leaving; I'm right here," Brooke told her.

"But you left before," Hadley said, and the sadness lacing the little girl's voice was unmistakable as Brooke turned Hadley to look at her.

"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere," Brooke said, looking directly at the toddler in front of her.

"You promise? I don't want you to leave again," Hadley told the brunette.

"Hey," Brooke began, putting a finger under Hadley's chin, making her look at Brooke, "I am never going anywhere, ever again. The only way I leave is if you and Daddy come with me. I love you guys; I'm not going anywhere, and that baby girl, I pinky swear."

Brooke held out her right pinky to the girl in front of her and smiled when Hadley looped her own small pinky with Brooke's larger one.

"Okay," Hadley smiled, "I don't like it when you leave."

"Me neither; and that is why I am never going to do it again," Brooke said to the three and a half year old.

"Can I ask something else?" Hadley suddenly asked.

"Sure thing baby girl," Brooke smiled, awaiting her next question.

Hadley seemed to hesitate before she looked at Brooke again, and then opened her mouth to talk, "Are you my mommy?"

Brooke's heart swelled at the question, because all she wanted to do was say yes to her Goddaughter.

"I uhm, I'm not," Brooke said truthfully, forcing a smile even though she could feel the tears begin to form.

"But if you're not my mommy, who is?"

It was Brooke's turn to hesitate before answering the little girl.

"Your mommy, she was my best friend. And she and I were so close, just like you and I are and she loved you more than anything in this world. You were her miracle baby; that's what she used to call you all the time when you were really little," Brooke told Hadley. If they were going to have this conversation, then Brooke was going to be entirely honest.

"Where is she?" Hadley asked curiously as she started playing with the necklace around Brooke's neck.

"She's watching over you right now," Brooke replied.

"Like Grandpa Keith?" Hadley asked; her voice was so innocent and it broke Brooke's heart.

"Yeah, baby; like Grandpa Keith."

_Right here with you is right where I belong  
I lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there's nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't make it if you're not there  
I can't fight what I feel any more_

The tears were beginning to drop from Brooke's eyes, as she held Hadley against her.

"Why are you sad?" she heard Hadley ask her.

"Because I miss your mommy. It's not the same around here without her," Brooke replied.

"I'm sorry Auntie Brooke. I no ask again," Hadley said, before she got up from Brooke's lap, "Let's go find daddy."

The little girl crawled to the end of the bed and slid off.

Brooke followed suit, but kneeled down in front of Hadley before they left the room.

"You can ask about your mommy anytime you want, okay?" Brooke told the girl, holding onto her.

"It makes you sad. You're crying. I won't ask again, I promise. Come on," Hadley said, trying to pull Brooke away by the hand.

Brooke felt more tears well up in her eyes, as Hadley tried playing it off as though this wasn't bothering her; it was though.

"Hadley, wait," Brooke said, holding the little girl still, "It makes me sad because I love your mommy so much. She was such an amazing person, just like you. I don't want you to feel like you can't ask about her, okay? Do you understand?" Brooke asked the little girl.

Hadley nodded in reply, but didn't say anything.

"You know, I have a lot of pictures of your mommy. I bet she'd want me to show them to you; would you want to see them?" Brooke asked the little girl quietly, as she moved a curl of hair behind the girl's ear.

Hadley nodded slowly, "What's her name?"

Brooke smiled, "Peyton. Her name is Peyton. And whenever you have a question about her. Or you're unsure about something or you just want to know something about her, I want you to know that you can come to me or your daddy, or Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and we will tell you anything you want to know, okay?"

Hadley nodded again and then she stepped forward and latched her arms around Brooke's neck tightly.

"I wish you were my mommy Brookie," Hadley said into Brooke's neck before she pulled away, "I's gots a good idea."

"And what's that beautiful?" Brooke asked curiously, as she wiped away the tears in her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Can I call you my mommy? Mine isn't here anymore. You're here Brookie. I'll call you my mommy."

She sounded so excited; so happy about it, but Brooke wouldn't do that to Peyton.

"I think you should just keep calling me Aunt Brooke," Brooke nodded to the little girl, forcing another smile and trying to hold back the tears.

"Why?" Hadley asked sadly.

"Because, I…I'm not your mommy. As much as I want to be; as much as I wish you could be mine, you're just not. It wouldn't be right," Brooke said as gently as she could, looking the little girl directly in the eyes.

"But I want you to be my mommy," Hadley whispered, looking down.

"Hey," Brooke said, lifting Hadley's chin and her heart almost broke once more when she saw a single tear rolling down the little girl's cheek, "Sweetie don't cry; please don't cry. I'm still here."

"Yeah," Hadley acknowledged, "I'm going back to my room."

"I love you, you know that right?" Brooke asked her, before she could walk away.

Hadley nodded once again, "Yes. I love you too. I'm going now."

Hadley pulled away from Brooke and then walked out of the room, with her blanket in her hand.

Moments later, Lucas walked back in and saw Brooke sitting on the edge of the bed in tears.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" he immediately asked as the worry began washing over him.

"She hates me," the brunette whispered, not even looking up.

"Who? What's going on?" Lucas wondered. He sat down next to Brooke, resting one hand on her back and the other on the brunette's knee.

"Hadley," Brooke replied.

"That's not true; that little girl adores you," Lucas smiled, but it faded when the tears continued to fall from Brooke's eyes, "Brooke, what happened?"

"She asked me about Peyton."

_Cause I need to be next to you,  
Need to be next to you,  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath of you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see you smile this morning  
Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you, oh I_

"Oh," was his reply until he found his voice a moment later, "What did she ask you?"

"She wanted to know who her mommy was; and I told her," Brooke began, "And then she asked me if she could call my mommy; she said it's a good idea. 'You're here Brookie, I'll call you my mommy.' That's what she said."

"And what did you say?" Lucas asked curiously, rubbing his hand soothingly over Brooke's knee.

"I told her that she should call me Aunt Brooke."

"Why?"

That was when Brooke looked at him, "What do you mean why?"

"That little girl loves you; you treat her as if she's your own. Why shouldn't she call you her mother?" Lucas questioned.

"Because it's not right, Luke. It's not. I couldn't do that to Peyton, I can't."

"I think it is right; and if Peyton had a say in it, I don't think there is any other person she'd want her daughter to call mom except you," Lucas told her, now holding her hand.

"I miss her," Brooke said suddenly, as her eyes welled up and several tears spilled out over her cheeks.

"I know; we all do," Lucas said, wrapping his arm around Brooke's shoulder and pulling her in against his chest.

"I miss her," Brooke repeated as she buried her face against Lucas' shirtless chest.

He felt her hot tears against his skin and heard her heart wrenching sobs and it made his heart hurt for this woman that he loved more than anything.

"I know baby, I know," Lucas told her, not quite sure of what else to say to the brunette that would comfort her.

Minutes passed by until Brooke pulled her head away from Lucas' chest, a look of embarrassment on her face.

"I'm sorry," she told him quietly, trying to wipe away her tears.

"You don't need to apologize," he said to her softly.

She didn't say anything than; just continued wiping away the tears.

"You know," Lucas began, "She'd want you to be happy; she'd want Hadley to be happy. She would want all of us to be happy."

"I know, but…"

"But what?" Lucas pushed.

"How do I do that to her?" Brooke asked.

"Do what?"

"How do I have her daughter call me her mother; that's not right," Brooke tried telling him again.

"Brooke, you are more of a mother to Hadley than anyone else; she wants you to be her mother. Maybe not by blood, but you sure as hell are by heart," Lucas told her, squeezing her hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"You want this just as much as she does," Lucas told her a moment later.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Brooke agreed, "But-"

"There are no buts about this, Brooke Davis. You are that little girl's mother; you are," Lucas said to her quietly. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the brunette's temple.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Brooke asked sheepishly.

"Of course, I'm sure," Lucas began, "Go."

__

I need to be next to you  
I need to have your arms next to mine for all the time  
Holding for all my life  
I need to be next to you

Brooke looked up at him then, still unsure of what to do.

"What if we just wait; give her some time to process all of this? We'll talk to her at dinner, later tonight, okay?" Brooke suggested.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do," Lucas told her.

"Thank-you," she said to him.

"You're welcome."

Brooke leaned her head against Lucas' shoulder as he once again wrapped his arm around her.

"Now what?" Brooke asked a moment later.

"I don't know," Lucas began, "I guess, we could talk about last night; what it means exactly."

"Okay," Brooke said shakily.

"I love you Brooke, you know that," he told her.

She lifted her head from resting against him and looked directly into his ocean blue eyes.

"I know," she said to him, squeezing his hand as their fingers were still intertwined.

"You're serious about this? About us?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't have come over last night and said the things I did if I wasn't serious about this. I think you know that," Brooke told him matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I do. I just, I don't want to lose you again," he let out, "I can't lose you again."

"And you're not going to; I promise," she swore to him.

She turned her head and kissed him, trying to prove to him that she was one hundred percent serious about this; about them.

When they pulled away they rested their foreheads against one another's, just taking in the moment between the two of them.

"So, a boy huh?" he asked her, smiling.

"Yeah. I called Dr. Leigh last night; I didn't want to wait. I hope that's okay, I-"

He cut her off with another kiss.

"O f course it's okay," he assured her, "I was just surprised. I thought you had wanted to wait."

"And I did, at first, but then last night he kicked and I was thinking about you when it happened, and I just…I needed to know."

He smiled once again at her, "Looks like we're almost there than huh?"

"Almost where?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Well, we've got Hadley and now this little one," Lucas said, placing a hand on Brooke's growing belly, "We'll only need one more boy and then that dream we envisioned will become a reality."

Brooke smiled at him before placing a hand on his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her before he kissed her yet again. He'd spend the rest of his life kissing her and telling her he loved her; he wasn't going to waste another moment with her.

_I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
Need to be, need to be next to you  
Share every breath of you  
I need to feel you in my arms, baby, in my arms baby  
I need to be next to you._

_I need to be next to you._

--------

**A/N :** I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are. Love you guys!

Always,

Em :)


	34. You Can't Lose Me

**A/N;** And I've got another update for you all! I am very happy to see that all of you liked the last chapter. The reviews have been wonderful and the support is amazing! Thank-you, all of you! :)

Song is "You Can't Lose Me," by Faith Hill; check it out!

Special thanks to Allison, (Allim227) for her amazing help and wonderful inspiration. If it wasn't for her constant pushing, I would not have updated when I did. Thanks girl! Thanks to Jenn, (Jenn0615) as well for always being my go-to girl! Love you both bunches!

*****Also, just a little side note. I'm changing Hadley's age a little. She's not 2 ½. She is actually almost 3 ½. Just wanted to let you all know! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

--------

_A little girl a little small for her age _

_A little too slow for the field day race_

_Momma's waitin at the finish line _

_And wipes the teardrops from her eyes_

_She says, you did just fine honey that's okay_

_Sometimes life is just that way _

_You're gonna lose the race _

_From time to time but you're always gonna find _

"Let's go somewhere."

Brooke lifted her head from Lucas' shoulder and looked at the blonde curiously.

"What?" she asked him.

"I said, let's go somewhere," Lucas repeated.

"No, I heard what you said. But, why? That was just random; usually you're not the spontaneous one," she chuckled.

"Yeah, I know; I learned it from you," he teased.

"And I am a very good teacher," she smirked.

"Oh, yes; you definitely are," he smirked back.

"So, where do you want to go anyway?" Brooke asked him a moment of silence later.

"I don't know; I just don't want to stick around the house all day," Lucas told her.

Brooke nodded, "Okay; let's hit up Naley's then."

"We always go there Pretty Girl," Lucas chuckled, looking at the brunette next to him.

"So?" Brooke asked, letting out a laugh, "Hadley loves it there, and they're some of our best friends. Plus, they have the pool and I haven't seen Jamie in a while. And I need to talk to Haley."

"Then Nathan and Haley's it is," Lucas concluded.

"Thank-you!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Anything for you," he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him before leaning up to kiss him on his lips.

"Come on," Brooke began, once they pulled away, "Let's get ready."

She stood from the bed, pulling Lucas up with her.

"You want to get Hadley? Or you want me to?" Lucas asked the brunette as they stood in the middle of his bedroom.

Brooke's face fell slightly at the mention of her Goddaughter; the conversation from earlier with the little girl tugging at her heart. Lucas noticed the slight sadness immediately and squeezed her hand in his lightly.

"I'll get her," Lucas offered, looking down into Brooke's hazel eyes.

"No, it's okay," Brooke told him.

"You sure?" Lucas asked the brunette.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah."

He studied her face for a moment before pressing his kips to Brooke's forehead.

"I'll pack our suits and a change of clothes then," Lucas said to her softly.

She nodded once more before pulling away from the blonde and then exiting the room.

Brooke walked quietly down the hallway, stilling her movements once she reached Hadley's bedroom door. It was half open and when Brooke poked her head in through the doorway she saw Hadley sitting on her purple colored shaggy carpet. She was coloring in a Disney's princess book and Brooke couldn't help, but notice the sad frown on the blonde little girl's face.

"Hey sweetie," Brooke greeted, not having to force a smile as she walked into the room.

"Hi," Hadley said to her godmother, not looking up from coloring.

"Whatcha coloring there?" Brooke asked curiously, making her way towards her goddaughter.

"Cinderella, when she goes dancing," the little girl replied, lifting up the coloring book to show Brooke. Indeed, there was a picture of Cinderella in her ball gown dress; Hadley had managed to stay somewhat inside all of the lines, using her sky blue Crayola as her weapon of choice.

"It's beautiful baby girl," Brooke smiled at the picture, "You know, Cinderella is my favorite Disney princess?"

"Really?" Hadley asked excitedly, looking up at the brunette, "I love her."

Brooke let out a chuckle, "Yeah, so do I."

Hadley looked down again, going back to her coloring book.

"So, guess where we're going?" Brooke said to the little girl.

"Where?" Hadley wondered curiously.

"To Aunt Haley's; would you like that?"

'Yes! When do we leave?" Hadley asked, happily and impatient.

"As soon as you're ready baby," Brooke smiled.

Hadley quickly closed her coloring book and stood up from the carpeted floor..

"I ready now," Hadley nodded.

"Okay," Brooke chuckled once more, "Come on then; let's get you out of these pajamas."

_You can't lose me _

_Bet your life I am here and I will always be _

_Just a wish away _

_Wherever you go, no matter how far_

_My love is where you are _

_You won't be lost if you believe _

_You can't lose me _

--------

They got to Nathan and Haley's soon after leaving Lucas' house. They walked in after Haley opened the door and Hadley immediately ran upstairs in search of her older cousin, while Brooke, Lucas and Haley remained in the living room.

"So?" Haley asked, sitting down in the plush leather love seat in her living room.

"So..." Brooke repeated confused.

Her and Lucas were seated on the sofa in front in the middle of the living room; the love seat where Haley sat was to their right.

"Oh, come on! Are you guys together? You'd better be, or Brooke, I'm calling Rachel and then her and I are calling Karen," Haley threatened, although she was half serious and half joking.

It was then Lucas' turn to be confused.

"Why are _you _calling Rachel? And better question, why are you calling _my mom_?"

"For Intervention Brooke, of course. She was beginning to drive us insane with her badgering about missing you," Haley replied.

"I do not badger," Brooke said defensively, looking at Haley with wrinkled eyebrows.

"Okay, but you do whine on occasion," Haley told the brunette while Lucas stifle a laugh.

Brooke only glared at the both of them playfully, "You would too if you were getting fat and carrying around a human being inside of you."

"I've already done that, and I never complained that much while pregnant with Jamie as much as you do with my niece or nephew," Haley stated, before realization hit her, "Speaking of which, you're past sixteen weeks right, you should be?"

"Yeah, why?" Brooke asked curiously, as Lucas listened.

"Well? Are you having my niece or nephew?" Haley wondered excitedly.

"Well, you see, that's for us to know and for you to find out," Brooke smirked teasingly.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair! You guys knew about Jamie the day I found out," Haley said unhappy.

"Now look who's whining," Brooke smirked once more, as Lucas let out another laugh.

"I'm not whining, I'm merely lodging a small complaint," Haley said to her two friends in a formal tone.

"Just because I was a slutty cheerleader, doesn't mean I'm stupid," Brooke said to her brunette friend, while Haley just stuck her tongue out at the pregnant woman.

"Please? As future aunt, I think I have the right to know," Haley said completely serious.

"You will find out the sex of the baby with everyone else; at the hospital, when I push him or her out," Brooke told her close friend with a small dimpled grin.

"You're an evil woman Brooke Davis," Haley teased, shaking her head.

"Nah, she's a sweetheart," Lucas commented, turning and kissing the side of Brooke's head.

Brooke turned and smiled at him at his comment and then leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Oh, you guys are so adorable," Haley gushed.

"Yeah, it's about time you pulled your heads out of your asses," Nathan stated, walking into the living room with the Scott men's smirk plastered on his face.

"Like you have room to talk," Brooke glared jokingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the younger Scott brother wondered curiously.

"It means that you were once a stubborn ass too; ya still are sometimes," Brooke said to the dark haired man, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever Davis; you're just as bad as I am, worse even," Nathan threw back.

Haley and Lucas just sat, amused, watching the scene unfold before them.

"Probably, but I can still run circles around you Natey," Brooke grinned, cocking her head to one side as she looked at him.

"I told you in the eighth grade, don't call me that," the brunette man told Brooke.

"You've known me how long? Do I ever listen?" Brooke joked.

"Nope," Lucas jumped in answering her question.

"Hey," Brooke scoffed, hitting Lucas on the leg playfully while Nathan and Haley chuckled.

"Relax, you know I'm only teasing you," he told her softly, holding her hand in his own and squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah, yeah," she shrugged, nudging him lightly in the side.

"So, aside from the fact that Davis finally sucked up her pride, what's up with you guys?" Nathan asked the newly formed couple. He took Haley's seat on the love seat and Haley took a seat on her husband's lap.

"Very funny Nate," Lucas glared.

"What? It's not like no one else wasn't thinking it. I bet Brooke was too even," the younger Scott commented as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist affectionately.

"That's not the point," Lucas told his brother.

"Well, he kind of has a point," Haley agreed.

"Tutormom?!"

"What?" Haley asked innocently, looking at Brooke's stunned face.

"How about we stop talking about Brooke like she's not in the room. Okay? Alright then," Brooke suggested.

"How about Brooke stops talking in the third person, or I'm going to start calling you Chris Keller?" Nathan snickered.

He stopped when Brooke, Lucas and even Haley glared at him.

"What?" he asked, "Come on, you know it was funny."

"You're lucky I'm pregnant Nathan Royal Scott," Brooke threatened.

"Yeah, whatever you say Penelope," Nathan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay, before Brooke kills you, let's go outside and shoot the ball around," Lucas suggested.

"Sounds good; as long as you're ready to lose," Nathan smirked.

Lucas glared at him once more, before he placed another kiss to Brooke's temple and stood from the couch. Nathan followed suit once Haley got up and took Lucas' seat next to Brooke.

"We'll be back in a bit," Nathan told his wife, who only nodded in response.

The guys turned and started walking for the back door, but then Nathan paused and turned back.

"Later prego!" he called to Brooke, who wrinkled an eyebrow at him in return.

"Wait, I'm sorry; I meant Keller. Or would you prefer your first name, Chris?" he chuckled.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed.

Lucas reached forward and smacked his brother across the back of the head, "You're a dick."

"Yeah, I know; i learned it from you," Nathan teased, reaching for the door handle.

"I hope Brooke castrates you one of these days," Lucas muttered, "Let's go."

The two boys then walked outside, leaving Brooke and Haley alone in the living room.

"So, what's really going on? You've seemed a little out of it ever since the three of you walked through the door," Haley told her close friend, "You and Luke are okay right?"

"Yeah, we're great. I took your's and Rachel's advice from breakfast the other day and that night I went over to his house. And it kinda just went from there. I told him that I missed him and that I didn't want to be a part any longer and that I loved him. And then we kissed and we made love," Brooke gushed, her face glowing from pure happiness.

"Awe Tigger," Haley began very sentimental before she continued with, "I really didn't need to hear the end of that last sentence."

"Well, you're the one that wanted to know how things went," Brooke said laughing.

"Yeah. You know, it's good to see you like this," Haley commented to her brunette friend.

"Like what?" Brooke asked.

"Just, like this; happy and smiling and laughing. You deserve this happiness TIgger. I'm glad you've found it."

"Well, thank-you. I am happy; I'm so happy."

"That's good," Haley smiled.

"There is one small bump in the road though," Brooke then said a moment later.

"What kind of bump?" the petite brunette asked worriedly as she looked at her pregnant friend next to her.

"A Peyton bump, well sort of."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Haley asked curiously, now wanting to know what was going on.

"This morning Hadley asked me if I was her mom," Brooke revealed to her close friend.

"Oh...wow, uhm, what did you say?"

"I told her the truth. I told her that her mom was one of my best friends and that she loved Hadley more than anything. Then she asked me where she was and I told her that Peyton was watching over her and then I started crying because I started thinking about Peyton and how much I miss her," Brooke began to explain.

"Then what happened?" Haley asked, pushing for more of what happened.

"Hadley saw that I was upset and she asked me why and I told her that I missed Peyton and then she said it makes you sad, I won't ask about her again. I told her that it was okay and then I told her what Peyton's name was and that if she ever wanted to know anything about her that she could come to Luke or I or you and Nathan; I hope that's okay," Brooke said to her friend.

"No, absolutely. Of course it's okay," Haley assured the dimpled brunette.

"Okay, good," Brooke half-smiled.

"Anything else happen?" Haley wondered curiously.

"She asked me if she could call _me _her mommy."

"And what'd you tell her?"

"I told her that she should just call me Aunt Brooke, because that's who I am; regardless of the fact that I love her as if she were my own," Brooke replied sadly.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Haley asked seriously.

"What?" Brooke wondered confused.

"That little girl adores you, she adores everything about you."

"That's what Luke said," Brooke told Haley.

"Well, it's true. Why shouldn't Hadley call you mom? You're the only mother she does know. And I know you want it too, because I can see the sadness in your eyes; hell, I can hear it in your voice."

"Haley, it's not right. It's like Jamie calling me mom if you weren't here," Brooke said before adding, "God forbid."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'd be against it; I'd rather he call you mom than some new girl or some stranger. Hell, I'd rather he call Rachel mom before any other girl that wasn't you," Haley admitted.

"You do realize what you just said right?" Brooke asked her close friend.

"Yes, I do and if Rachel or Nathan or anyone that isn't the two of us ever finds out anything about this conversation then I will deny it's existence," Haley threatened, slightly joking.

Brooke chuckled at her friends' antics, "You're something else, ya crazy lady."

"_Anyway,_ back to the point in discussion," Haley began, "I think it's stupid if Hadley doesn't call you mom. I really do."

"But Haley, you're not getting it-"

"No, Brooke I am. You don't want Hadley calling you mom, not because you don't want her to, but because you'll feel like you're betraying Peyton. Just like you felt you were betraying her by being with Lucas. You're not betraying Peyton, Brooke. And you and I both know for a fact that there is no one else in this entire world that Peyton would ever trust with something as precious as her daughter. Peyton loved you; and I think she'd be upset with you that you're thinking so little of her right now. That you think she'd hate you for this, because she wouldn't. Like I said, that little girl upstairs right now, absolutely loves and adores you. And you're the only mother she'll ever know. I think it's wrong of you to try and take that away from her Tigger."

"But it would feel wrong Haley; it would just feel wrong," Brooke told her friend.

"Or maybe it would feel completely natural and very right and you're just over thinking it, like you over think everything else," Haley laughed lightly.

"That's not funny," Brooke told the woman sitting to her left.

"You know I was only teasing," Haley assured her.

"Yeah, but still."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel upset or make you feel guilty, just think of it from Hadley's perspective," Haley told the brunette, "Besides anyone would be lucky to have Brooke Davis as a mom."

At that Brooke smiled softly, "Thanks."

Haley smiled back, "Everything will be okay Brooke. This is a good thing, right?"

"I hope so; I just don't want to disappoint anyone," Brooke revealed quietly.

"Who would you disappoint?" Haley questioned.

"Hadley, Peyton...Lucas. I don't want to be a bad mom Haley."

"That's not possible Brooke. It's just not. You're one of the most kind hearted individuals I know and you're one of the most selfless people I know of. You'll be great, I know it," Haley told the insecure brunette.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, just stop belittling yourself. I know you're scared about having the baby and about being in this new relationship with Lucas, but these are all good things that are happening. Enjoy them; you deserve them B," Haley told her.

Brooke nodded, "Okay."

Haley reached over and squeezed Brooke's shoulder assuringly.

Brooke smiled, thankful for everything that Haley had done.

"Thanks again Hales," Brooke voiced.

"Anytime," Haley smiled once more.

_Momma used to say, girl it won't be long _

_When it is time to go out on your own _

_Chase your dreams, find your place in life _

_I know you'll do just fine _

_When that day finally came _

_There were things she needed to but could not say _

_So I whispered softy as _

_I wiped the tears from Momma's eyes _

--------

"So, you and Brooke again huh?"

Nathan and Lucas had moved to the front yard, to the basketball net out by the garage. They weren't really playing a game, rather just tossing the ball around a bit.

"Yeah, me and Brooke, but I couldn't be happier," Lucas said, smiling to his younger brother.

"Well, that's great man. I'm happy for you both. Just don't hurt her again, because I'd hate to have to hurt your face," Nathan said.

Lucas laughed.

"I'm serious dude," Nathan told him.

"I know you are. I just never realized how protective you are of Brooke until just now," Lucas told him.

"Yeah, I just want you both to be happy."

"I think you can count on that. I'm not going to screw this up again. I love her; I'm in love with her. Nothing and no one is going to change that," Lucas told Nathan firmly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Nathan smiles, "Alright, enough of this Sex and the City mushy shit; let's get to playing so I can kick your ass."

"You're on little brother," Lucas accepted.

The two brothers checked the ball and then start their game of one-on-one.

--------

_You can't lose me _

_Bet your life I am here and I will always be _

_Just a wish away_

_Wherever you go, no matter how far_

_My love is where you are _

_You won't be lost if you believe_

_You can't lose me _

Hours later after Lucas and Nathan had played some ball, they came in to find Haley and Brooke gushing over the baby and talking about shower plans.

Brooke, Lucas and Hadley had left about a half hour after that around seven in the evening.

Once the three of them got back to Lucas' house, Hadley quickly ran off to her room as soon as Lucas had put her down from carrying her in; Lucas and Brooke had retreated to the kitchen to start some dinner. It was nothing special; just some grilled chicken breasts and bow tie pasta with some cheesy Alfredo.

Lucas had gone to get Hadley and the three of them ate in silence. Usually Hadley would tell her stories from the day's events, but tonight it was just...quiet.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Brooke had asked her goddaughter at the table while they were eating.

But the little girl only nodded her head and replied with a quiet 'yes.'

Lucas and Brooke shared a look then, not sure of what to say so both of them only remained quiet.

The rest of the meal went by, with little to no words being said until Hadley had finished eating and asked if she could go play.

"Yeah, baby, go ahead," Lucas told her.

The little girl pushed her chair out from the table and then climbed down from her chair before scurrying off to her bedroom.

"I feel like crap," Brooke said, dropping her fork to her plate.

"Don't. She's just upset right now; she's stubborn, but she'll come around. Maybe she got that quality from you, eh?" Lucas smirked to Brooke.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Or maybe she got it from her stubborn ass father. Hmm?"

"Touche, Davis."

Brooke smiled before getting up from her chair and bringing hers and Hadley's dishes to the sink.

Lucas joined her seconds later, with his own dishes and placed them in the sink, before turning to face the brunette standing next to him.

"I can do these," Lucas began, glancing down at the dishes, "Why don't you go and talk to your daughter?"

"Luke..." Brooke began, warningly.

"What? Give me one good, plausible reason why that little girl down the hall shouldn't be able to call someone as amazing as you her mother? One good reason and I'll drop it, and I swear to God, if you say Peyton, I don't know what I'll do," Lucas said, half serious and half jokingly.

"What if I'm bad at this? At being a mom? What if I screw this up?" Brooke asked him softly, looking up at the man in front of her. The tears were already forming.

"That's not possible. I've seen you with her and Jamie and Lily since they were born. You were put on this earth to be a mother; I know it. Go. It will be okay, I promise," Lucas told her gently.

He reached forward and pulled Brooke into his arms to hold her close for a moment.

"Are you sure about this?" she breathed into his neck.

"Absolutely," he whispered into her hair, before kissing her there in the same spot, "Go."

She pulled away, still unsure, but walked away regardless. Both of her hands found one another's and she fiddled with her fingers as she walked down the hallway.

Brooke reached the door to the all too familiar room, but this time the door was closed. She knocked softly, before opening the door slowly.

"Hadley?" she called into the room.

When Brooke stepped through the doorway, she saw the almost four year old sitting on her bed, cross legged, on top of the pink and purple comforter.

Brooke could see Hadley holding something, but couldn't quite see what exactly it was.

"What ya got there?" she asked curiously, walking towards the bed.

"A picture," Hadley replied quietly.

"What kind of picture? Can I see?"

Once Brooke reached the bed, she sat down at the end of it on the edge.

"Here you go," Hadley reached forward and handed the brunette the framed picture, and Brooke couldn't help the smile that made its way to her lips.

Brooke could remember that day so clearly, so vividly.

The day of Nathan and Haley's second wedding; back near the end of senior year.

The wooden frame held a rectangle-shaped picture of two smiling faces. One belonged to the blonde currently in the kitchen and the other belonging to no one, but herself.

She could remember that, that picture was one of her and Lucas' last ones as a couple. That was the day after Peyton had revealed her feelings for Lucas to the brunette; and Brooke had been devastated.

She smile softly at the picture as the tears from minutes prior were still fresh in the corners of her hazel eyes.

"Where did you get this?" Brooke asked Hadley curiously.

"Daddy gave me it. After you left. He looked through his big red box and gave this to me," Hadley explained to Brooke in her innocent, toddler voice.

Brooke got up from her goddaughter's bed and gently placed the photo on Hadley's nightstand next to her lamp. She then turned and knelt down in front of the little girl so that she was eye-level with her.

"Can we talk munchkin?" Brooke asked quietly, looking at the little girl in front of her.

Hadley only nodded in response, waiting for Brooke to say something.

"I'm sorry I left. Your daddy and I, we...we just had a few grown-up things to take care of. We didn't want to fight anymore so that's why I went back to my house for a little while. Okay?"

Hadley once again nodded, showing her comprehension, "But you pinky pwomised. You pwomised that you would come back. You broke your pinky swear. You never do that Aunt Brooke, I know that because I talk to Jamie."

"I know baby. There was just a lot of things going on and daddy and I weren't getting along very well and we didn't want to argue in front of you, that's why I went back to my house. But we still talked. I called you every day, remember?"

"Yeah, I missed you."

"I missed you too honey," Brooke told the little girl softly.

"I no want you to leave," Hadley said quietly.

"And I'm not going to, not unless you and daddy come with me. Remember what I told you yesterday? I only leave if it's with you and daddy," Brooke reminded her, grabbing both of the girls' hands in her own.

"I 'member," she nodded, beginning to fiddle with one of the rings on Brooke's right hand.

This time Brooke nodded at her, glad that things were going well so far.

So far.

"Do you remember what else we talked about yesterday?" Brooke asked her then.

Hadley hesitated, but nodded a moment later.

"What did we talk about?" Brooke said, trying to get the little girl to talk.

"Grandpa Keith and Peyton, my mommy," Hadley said rather quietly.

"That's right," Brooke said.

But before Brooke could continue, Hadley pulled away and nestled herself under the covers, "Can I go to bed now? I tired."

"Can we finish talking first? It's important," Brooke asked, wondering why Hadley was shutting herself off.

"I no wanna talk," Hadley said truthfully.

"Why not?" Brooke asked, although she could have probably guessed.

"Is no important. I tired Auntie Brooke," Hadley said to the brunette, her voice laced with more of that sad, innocent tone.

"Okay, but just a few more minutes and then you can go to bed alright? I really need to talk about this. Why do you keep shutting me out, huh? I thought you were my best buddy. We tell each other everything, right?" Brooke said softly.

"I no wanna talk," she repeated, even sadder.

"Why not?" Brooke pushed, keeping her hazel gaze locked with Hadley's own hazel green eyes.

"I don't know."

"No, I think you do know. Is it because of what you asked me yesterday? About your mommy?" Brooke questioned knowingly.

Surprisingly though, Hadley nodded slowly.

"I talk to Jamie today. All other kids have mommies. I no have one."

"Baby girl, it's-"

"Aunt Brookie, it's okay," Hadley said softly.

"It's not okay, though," Brooke said, grabbing her little hands once more, "It's not okay. You should have a mommy and it's unfair that you don't have one like everyone else does."

"I has aunties! Auntie Haley and Brookie. I has auntie. Is no problem," Hadley said, but Brooke could tell that she was forcing the excitement out of herself.

"What if you stop being so selfless and so mature, huh kid? You're only three and half years old sweetie. It's not fair or right that you should be acting as though you aren't upset right now. You have a right to be upset; upset with me."

"I no upset Brookie, rweally. I okay," Hadley said as she leaned sat up and leaned forward. Her little hands reached out to touch Brooke's face and moments later Brooke felt Hadley wipe the few fallen tears off of her face, "You okay? No sad. No cry."

"But I am sad," Brooke told her softly.

"Why you sad?" the small girl asked, looking directly at Brooke again.

"I want to be your mommy; I really want to be your mommy," Brooke told her, "I just don't want to be bad at it."

"How you bad?" Hadley asked wrinkling her tiny brow in confusion.

"I don't know, but I don't want to end up hurting you somehow," Brooke admitted.

"You no hurt me. You love me," Hadley told her matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I do love you. I love you very, very much and I wish that you were mine; I wish you were my own daughter."

_Wherever you go, no matter how far _

_My love is where you are_

_You won't be lost if you believe _

_You can't lose me_

_No you can't lose me _

"Okay then. Is settled. You be mommy and I be daughter. Is all good then," Hadley told Brooke surely.

"Oh really? You just have it all figured out, huh?" Brooke asked the little girl, smiling slightly at her antics; she was definitely Lucas' daughter.

"So I call you mommy. Pwease? I pwomise I be good," the little girl said hopeful.

Brooke just looked at her; still unsure. She wanted to say yes, to scream yes, but she kept seeing Peyton's face even with her almost four year-old goddaughter practically begging for Brooke to be her mom.

"Is alright," Brooke heard Hadley tell her softly, "I still love you."

Hadley leaned forward and kissed the tip of Brooke's nose and then settled herself back on her bed, sitting cross legged once more.

"You tuck me in?" Hadley asked the brunette.

Brooke didn't move, as her thought process kept tumbling over and over in her head.

"Brookie? No tuck me in?"

"No, I'll tuck you in baby girl," Brooke began, getting up from kneeling on the floor this entire time to sit on Hadley's bed. Hadley got comfortable under the blankets and then turned to Brooke.

"Thank-you for tucking me," Hadley said with a half smile.

Brooke smiled back, leaning down and placing a tender kiss to the little girl's cheek.

"You're welcome," Brooke told her, but then something over came her and she turned back to face Hadley and continued, "That's what mommies are for huh? To tuck you in at night, right?"

Hadley nodded, looking at the brunette confused.

"You said you no mommy," Hadley said to Brooke still confused, "You my mommy now?"

"Only if you absolutely want me to be," Brooke told the little girl, "Do you?"

"Yes! Rweally?" Hadley asked excited.

"Yeah, really," Brooke replied, smiling, "Come here."

She uncovered Hadley and pulled the little girl into her arms, holding her tight against her chest.

"Hmm...I no know. You're sure?" Hadley asked curiously.

Brooke chuckled, "Yeah, sweetie, I'm sure."

"Okay. So you my mommy now, right? I have mommy."

Brooke nodded, smiling once more at the little girl. She was just so excited; the happy smile that went from ear to ear on Hadley's face gave Brooke the assurance she needed that what she had done was the right thing. Of course she had wanted to be Hadley's mother, she absolutely did, but it had felt wrong for some reason; like deep down, Brooke really was betraying her childhood best friend.

And now, like Haley had told the brunette many hours earlier, it just felt natural and right.

Moments later, Brooke was covering Hadley back up with her comforter and had placed another kiss to the little girl's forehead.

"Goodnight, baby girl," Brooke whispered, before walking towards the door.

And then Hadley called back, "Goodnight mommy, I love you."

"I love you too," Brooke smiled.

--------

An hour later, Brooke and Lucas were curled up in the blonde's bed only moments away from going to sleep themselves. Brooke had explained her entire conversation with Hadley in complete detail and Lucas couldn't miss the million watt smile that had erupted onto the brunette's face, complete with shining eyes, hand gestures and deep dimples.

"See, I told you that it would be okay. She adores you," Lucas told Brooke, kissing the top of her head.

They were lying in bed, Brooke half-lying on Lucas' chest with her ear placed right above his steady beating heart.

"So, are you happy with your decision than, mom?" Lucas asked, smiling at the brunette in his arms.

"Yeah; I made the right decision. I was just unsure of it at the time; thanks for giving me that extra push though...dad," Brooke smirked.

"Is it just me, or does this whole mom and dad thing sound kind of kinky?" Lucas asked her, smirking back at Brooke as he looked down at her.

"You are such a perverted man sometimes," Brooke giggled.

"Yeah, I have you to thank for that for corrupting most of my high school youth."

"You loved it when I was corrupting you; don't even try to pretend that you didn't."

"Sure, yeah; whatever you say Pretty Girl."

"You loved it," she told him once more, stretching her arm out to rest across Lucas' waist.

He paused for a moment before kissing the top of her head, "Yeah, I kinda did."

"I told you so," the brunette giggled.

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, I know. I'm glad to see you so happy though, you know that?"

"Well, I am happy. Aren't you?" she asked him, turning her face upwards. Her eyes met his as she waited for his response.

"OF course I'm happy. I haven't been this happy in a while actually; I have you to thank for that. You're pretty incredible Brooke Davis."

She smiled, those gorgeous deep dimples that he loved so much appearing on her flawless face.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself Lucas Scott," she said, winking at him before nestling her face into his shoulder once more.

She leaned slightly, placing a soft butterfly kiss to Lucas' neck. She breathed in and moaned out against his skin, wrapping her arm tighter around his waist as he did the same with his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you," Brooke whispered.

He smiled, he loved hearing those words fall from her lips, "I love you too Pretty Girl."

Lucas placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face up slightly before pressing his lips to Brooke's softly. He moved his lips over hers, sweetly and tenderly and he saw her smiling when he pulled away.

"Can we stay like this for the rest of our lives?" she asked him minutes later in the dark, quiet room.

"I wouldn't want it any other way; you're kind of stuck with me, whether you like it or not," he chuckled jokingly.

"Eh, I guess I can bear it," she teased, before pulling the blanket up to her waist, "Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight," Lucas said to her, grabbing her hand and weaving their fingers together.

"I love you, Brooke Davis," he whispered to her moments later.

She was half asleep, but still conscious enough to have heard him because seconds later the brunette squeezed his hand and whispered it back sleepily.

"I love you too, boyfriend."

_Wherever you go _

_My love is where you are _

_Oh you can't lose me_

_No you can't lose me_

_No you can't lose me._

--------

**A/N:** So what did you all think? I hope you all liked it; I felt that you guys definitely deserved the BL ending. How was the rest of it? The Naley and Hadley...all good? Drop a review and let me know please! I'd love to hear what you all think! :)

Love you all mucho!

Em


	35. Let's Make Love

**A/N:** I know that this chapter is long past overdue, but I am back with another update for you all. I feel that this story is coming to a close soon, but not too soon; so don't worry. I hope I still have a few readers out there. I've been majorly slacking in the updating aspect of FanFiction and for that I am very, very sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, pretty please drop a review. You never know, if I get a bunch, I might just update even sooner; you see, I already have the next chapter planned out. All I have to do is type it up, so hit that review button boys and girls! ;)

The song used in this chapter is "Let's Make Love," by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. Song suggestion by Allison, so thanks girly!

Special thanks to Allison (allim227), Jennie (jenn0615) and Liz (arygon199). The three of you are my girls, and I would have never gotten to this update if it weren't for your continued support and amazing help, especially the advice on a certain Fortune Cookie's part. ;) Thanks so much; love you bunches ladies!! :)

****Chapter is rated 'M' for mature audiences only**.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

--------

_Baby I've been drifting away_

_And dreaming all day_

_Of holding you, touching you_

_Only thing I wanna do is be with you,_

_As close to you __As I can be._

Almost a month had gone by in Tree Hill.

Brooke was moving forward nicely with her pregnancy; her belly was getting bigger every day, but Lucas still found her to be nothing short of stunning.

The dimpled brunette was in her twenty-third week and Lucas found himself at Brooke's every beckon call.

"Broody?"

He heard her call him from the living room; at the moment he was typing away on his Mac while Brooke was out in the living room.

He saved what he had written up so far and then stood from his desk. He then closed his laptop shut before making his way out into the living room, only to see Brooke right where he'd left her only forty-five minutes ago.

She was laid up on the couch in the cool air conditioned room with a pint of Haagen Dazs in her lap and a spoon half dangling out of the side of her mouth; she stared at the television with intriguing intensity.

Lucas walked up behind the couch, leaning down to kiss the top of Brooke's brunette head.

"What did you need babe?" he asked her.

She placed the spoon in her pint of dessert before looking up at the blonde; who was now sitting next to her on the black leather sofa.

Her lips curved into a mischievous grin as she looked at him with glowing eyes.

"Not again," Lucas groaned.

"Oh, please? Please, pretty please?" Brooke smiled deeper, as she turned in her seat. She now sat indian style, with her legs crossed as she sat in front of him.

"We've already gone through this three times, and all three within the last two hours."

"Luke, please?" she asked.

"Brooke," he groaned softly.

" I won't try to take advantage of you anymore today, I swear," Brooke promised.

"That's what you said last time too," he said, raising an eyebrow at his pregnant girlfriend.

"Babe," Brooke drawled, poking her bottom lip out slightly, "Please."

He stared at her a moment with those piercing, soul devouring blue eyes, absolutely determined to say no and go back to his Mac book.

But her hazel gaze and caved in dimples won him over.

"Fine," he moaned, feigning annoyance.

"Yes!" Brooke squealed, squealing happily in her victory.

"Come here," he told her, sitting back into the couch.

Brooke smiled and then moved backwards slightly to lay down. She stretched out her legs and placed them into the blonde's lap and then he pulled one leg into his grasp gently, wrapping one hand around the back of her calf.

"Ankles or feet first, Pretty Girl?" The blonde asked her.

"Ankles, please."

Lucas nodded, keeping one hand on the back of Brooke's calf and then moved the other to softly rub her lower leg and ankle.

"Mmhmm, that feels so good," the brunette moaned out.

"When am I going to get one of these, hmm?" he teased.

"When you're six months pregnant and you have swollen ankles, then we'll talk. And on top of that it's about a hundred degrees everyday. Okay?" the brunette smirked, before closing her eyes and relishing in the massage she was being given.

Lucas chuckled, "Fine. Just think though, summer's almost over."

"I know; this heat is driving me crazy. I wish it were winter already."

"Yeah, but soon though, this little guy will be here," Lucas smiled, reaching forward slightly to place a hand on her big, pregnant belly.

Brooke's eyes opened as he said this and at the feel of his hand on her stomach. She smiled widely at him before placing one of her hands on top of his.

"Yeah, I can't wait 'til he gets here," Brooke told him, still smiling happily.

"I bet he'll look like you," she said moments later, lightly squeezing Lucas' hand as she still held it in her own grasp.

"I'd want him to look like you though; perfect dimples and chocolate brown hair with those amazing hazel eyes," Lucas told her quietly, smiling over at her from the opposite end of the couch.

Brooke sat up, then and leaned forward to capture Lucas' lips with her own. He kissed her back almost instantly as he moved his hand from her stomach to hold her face in his palm.

"I love you," she whispered quietly.

"I love you," he whispered back. He then leaned down and kissed her pregnant belly, "Daddy loves you too buddy."

"You're crazy," Brooke giggled once Lucas was facing her once more.

"Why? Because I tell my son I love him?" He chuckled.

"No, because you're talking to my stomach as though it's going to say something back," Brooke chuckled as well, before smiling, "It's pretty cute though."

Lucas leaned in and kissed her on the nose.

"I have to leave to pick up Hadley from her play date with Lily. You need anything while I'm out?"

"Not really; just some more Haagen Dazs."

"Alright," Lucas snickered, "I should be back soon; behave yourself."

"Don't I always?" Brooke smirked.

Lucas raised an eyebrow before replying back sarcastically, "Yeah, sure."

"You sure you'll be okay?" he asked her a moment later.

"I'm sure; just hurry back so we can eat dinner. I'm starving," Brooke groaned, placing a hand gently on top of her stomach.

"You just ate ice cream."

"Yeah, but that was pre-dinner. I was just getting started," Brooke laughed lightly.

"Whatever you say, Pretty Girl," Lucas smiled as he lifted her legs and stood from the couch.

He leaned down and caught her lips once more.

"I love you," he told her before walking towards the front door.

"I love you too," she called to him before he walked out the door.

--------

_Let's make love all night long,_

_until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight, just let go,_

_I wanna feel you in my soul,_

_Until the sun comes up._

_Let's make love_

_Oh, baby_

"Thanks for watching her for a few hours, Ma," Lucas said to his mother, as he stood in the living room of Karen and Andy's house.

"It was no problem my boy; she is my granddaughter after all," Karen reminded him.

"Yeah, but still. Lily's already a handful, and with the two of those girls together it must be worse," Lucas chuckled knowingly.

"That's how you must feel though with Brooke and Hadley. Those two are crazy sometimes," Karen smiled, "How is Brooke by the way? I haven't seen her for a while."

"She's been good. Pregnancy looks good on her," Lucas grinned happily.

"That's great to hear; I always knew she'd be a wonderful mother. Are either of you going to share with me whether my next grandchild will be a girl or a boy?" Karen questioned.

"Sorry, Ma. I can't say," Lucas replied.

"Oh, come on. I'm your mother; don't I get to use some sort of privileged grandmother card?"

"Sorry," Lucas smirked, "You'll know in a few months."

"That's too long, but I guess I will just have to wait," Karen conceded.

"I better get going. I still have to stop at the store for Brooke," Lucas told his mother.

"Alright. We're still on for Friday though, right?" Karen asked his first born.

"Yeah, at two," the blonde replied to his mom, before calling for his daughter, "Hadley, we gotta go sweetie!"

"Okay then, we'll be there," Karen smiled to her son before leaning in to give him a hug.

"I'll see you later, Ma," Lucas stated as Hadley appeared in the living room.

"We go home daddy?" Hadley wondered, looking up at her father and grandmother.

"Yeah baby girl, we're going home. Say bye to Grandma Karen."

"Bye Grammy," Hadley turned to the older woman, "Love you."

'I love you too sweetie," Karen smiled at the little girl, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Mmkay," Hadley grinned.

"Bye Ma," Lucas said, as he walked towards the front door with his daughter.

"Bye, drive safe. Love you," Karen told him, while Lucas picked up his almost four year old daughter and started walking towards his car.

"Love ya too," Lucas called back.

He got Hadley in her seat and then got in himself. Then he started the engine and honked twice before driving off.

--------

"Daddy, why are we here?"

Lucas turned his attention to his daughter who was currently in his arms and smiled.

"Remember what I told you about yesterday? What we're doing tomorrow?" Lucas said to the little girl, hoping to jog her memory.

"Yeah, but why are we here?" Hadley wondered.

"We're here so you can pick up something for Brooke."

"Like what?" Hadley asked.

"Anything you want," Lucas smiled, "What do you think she'd like?"

"I don't know. Anything?"

"Yep," Lucas nodded with a mischievous smile, "Come on. I think I have an idea."

--------

Lucas and Hadley returned home about an hour later.

Brooke had walked into the hallway from the kitchen; a dishtowel hanging over her shoulder.

"Where have you guys been?" Brooke asked immediately, "I thought you said you'd be back soon; I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry, babe. I had a stop to make," Lucas said to the pregnant woman. He set Hadley down as the little girl was squirming in his hold, and when he did his daughter went straight for Brooke.

"Hi, mommy!" Hadley squealed, running up to the brunette; Hadley wrapped her little arms around Brooke's legs.

'_Yeah; this will never get old.'_

Brooke smiled at the thought and then looked down at Hadley.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have fun with Lily today?"

Hadley nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah. We helped Grammy make lunch for grandpa Andy."

"And did you make a mess, you little monster?" Brooke smirked, already knowing her answer.

"A little," Hadley giggled.

"Or a lot," the brunette chuckled, before bending down to pick up the little girl.

Lucas' smile instantly fell, "Brooke! You shouldn't be picking her up."

"Broody, I'm pregnant, not crippled. I can pick up a thirty-five pound three and a half year old," Brooke smirked once more.

"I don't care, you heard what the doctor said at our last appointment; anything over twenty-five pounds is out. That includes Hadley."

"You're such a spoil sport," Brooke sighed, reluctantly setting Hadley down on the floor.

"Maybe, but you love me," Lucas smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on; I made dinner," Brooke told the blonde.

"You cooked? Is it safe?" Lucas teased, only to receive a playful whip of the dishtowel from Brooke.

"Very funny," Brooke smiled before looking down at Hadley, "You hungry sweetie?"

"Yeah. What you make?" Hadley asked innocently.

"Some grilled chicken and pasta; come on," Brooke replied, grabbing Hadley's hand and leading her into the kitchen; Lucas followed behind carrying Brooke's ice cream in a bag in his hands.

He placed it in the freezer and then joined his Pretty Girl and daughter at the table and soon the three began eating.

Minutes into their meal Lucas looked to his little girl and spoke up, "Hadley, why don't you go get that other bag? The blue one. I set it down in the living room."

"Mmkay daddy," Hadley smiled, hopping down from her chair and running into the living room.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked; her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"You'll see," Lucas smirked in response.

Moments later, Hadley came prancing back into the kitchen.

"Can I give it to her daddy?" Hadley grinned widely.

"You sure can," the blonde replied.

Hadley walked to the opposite end of the table and handed the blue bag to the dimpled brunette in front of her.

"Here you go mommy," she said, thrusting the bag into Brooke's hands excitedly.

"What's this?" Brooke wondered curiously as she held the bag in her small hands.

"It's for you. Open it!" Hadley told her.

Brooke looked up from her little girl to meet Lucas' gaze, but he only nodded, silently telling her to continue.

So she opened the bag and pulled out a small black box, and for a few seconds Brooke couldn't think and she could swore her stomach fell and her heart dropped.

She looked up from the gift in her lap to the blonde sitting a few feet away from her.

"Luke, this...this isn't-"

"It's not what you think; just open it," Lucas told her, looking at her from across the table.

She obliged quietly and pulled open the box. Inside was a beautiful silver chain with a small, heart-shaped pendant. She pulled the necklace from its place and studied it, quickly noticing the engraved lettering on the front; _'Mommy & Me.'_

"It's a locket. Open it!" Hadley said; the excited tone not leaving her voice.

Brooked obliged once more and clipped open the silver clasp in her hands and when she did, tears brimmed her eyes.

"You're crying. You no like it," Hadley stated sadly.

Brooke looked over at the little girl standing next to her and smiled deeply, her dimples immediately caving in.

"I love it," Brooke said, the smile still cemented into her cheeks.

The brunette looked down once more, feeling her grin grow wider as she stared at the picture of Hadley and herself inside the silver heart. In the picture, was Brooke holding a younger version of Hadley. They had been at Nathan and Haley's that day, and it was coincidentally the same night Lucas had been arrested after Peyton died.

_**Flashback:**_

_Moments later, Brooke returned to the patio, still with Hadley in her arms, but in her free hand was a yellow bottle filled with baby formula. She walked to the chairs once again, but to see no Haley; the mother of her godson had gone into the pool with her family. Brooke sat down in the chair that she had occupied ten minutes ago before her chat with Nathan and positioned Hadley in her arms perfectly to feed the little baby. Hadley immediately began to suck on the bottle and drink the creamy colored liquid. Not even five minutes into the feeding and Brooke noticed Hadley begin to close her hazel eyes. She did have some-what of a long day with no nap, so it didn't surprise Brooke that the little girl was quickly falling asleep. Brooke took the bottle out of the baby's mouth and placed it on the table next to her. She then picked up the child and laid her carefully against her tanned shoulder. She brought a hand up to Hadley's back and softly began to burp her. A few minutes later, Brooke had finished burping Hadley, and now she was laying in her godmother's arms, asleep soundly and nuzzled into Brooke's chest._

"_Awe...Kodak moment much?" Haley lightly whispered, grabbing her digital camera out of her bag and snapping a few quick pictures of her best friend and niece._

"_Nice Hales," Brooke talked softly._

_"What?" Haley asked?_

_"Seriously Tutor-mom, you're like the Nazi of Pictures...how many photo albums do you actually own?" Brooke teased._

_"I only have a few," Haley said, obviously lying._

_"Haley," Brooke stated, looking up from gently rocking Hadley in her arms._

_"Okay, so I have about thirty, who cares; don't make fun," Haley told her as she took two more pictures._

_"I'm not making fun, it's adorable, just kind of creepy...ish," Brooke stated with a giggle, posing for another picture with her tongue sticking out._

_"Oh, whatever; Like you don't have a ton of scrapbooks hidden in the back of your closet," Haley continued._

_"Yeah, scrapbooks; meaning carefully put together pieces of work, not thousands of random, yet purposefully taken pictures just because you have a digital or a disposable glued to the palm of your hand," Brooke said to her, now just having fun._

_"You are mean Brooke Penelope," Haley said, sticking her tongue out at Brooke._

_**End of Flashback. **_

"I love it," Brooke repeated, before turning back to Hadley who smiled at her words.

She reached her arms out and pulled Hadley into her lap, wrapping her arms around the little girl in the process.

"Thank-you," she whispered to the little girl.

"Welcome," Hadley said back, kissing Brooke's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you more," Brooke smiled, pulling out of the embrace.

"What was this for anyway?" she asked a moment later.

"We were going to wait, but daddy let me get it now," Hadley told the brunette.

"And what's the special occasion?" Brooke wondered.

Hadley looked at her father for a mere second before turning back to Brooke; she knew she couldn't ruin the surprise for Brooke.

"Just because we love you," Hadley said sweetly.

"For some reason I don't believe that devilish smirk on your face, but I will let it go for now," Brooke chuckled.

--------

_Do you know what you do to me?_

_Everything inside of me_

_Is wanting you, and needing you_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Look in my eyes, let's get lost tonight_

_In each other._

The following day, Brooke had been at the store for almost seven hours. Of course, she had only been on her feet for a good two, but still, she was exhausted. Even though all Millie and Rachel would let her do was either rest on the couch or sketch at her desk.

It was almost six in the evening when she finally pulled into the driveway at Lucas' house.

Brooke loved being pregnant; feeling her son inside of her was one of the most beautiful and uplifting things she'd ever felt before, except Lucas telling her he loved her and Hadley just recently calling her mommy. She felt a calming sense of peace rush over her, even though she was still tired as she walked through the front door.

"Luke?" Brooke called, as she walked through the front door to the blonde's house.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas greeted, emerging from the kitchen, "How was work?"

"It was good; long day though. I can't wait to go to bed," Brooke chuckled, setting her handbag on top of the hall table and kicking off her black flats. She walked down the hall towards Lucas and was met with the blonde's arms.

"It's only six o'clock babe," Lucas chuckled this time.

He pulled her into him, holding his arms tightly around her and placed a soft kiss to the side of her head.

"I know, but I'm tired. I just want to slip into some pajamas and curl up on the couch with you and Hadley and watch a movie," Brooke told the blonde as they pulled out of their embrace a moment later.

"Where is Hadley anyways?" Brooke asked curiously, not seeing the little girl anywhere near her.

"I had Nate and Haley take her for the night," Lucas replied.

"Why?" Brooke asked confused.

"Because I have a surprise for you," he smiled before lacing his fingers with Brooke's.

"Really? What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see," he smirked, tugging at her hand gently.

Lucas held onto Brooke's hand as he led her down to the end of the hallway; he stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"Go ahead," he said, nodding towards the door as he stood next to her.

Brooke raised an eyebrow at him curiously, but regardless, she moved her hand to the door handle. She hesitated slightly, because she was unsure of what to expect, but then opened the door; her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Luke," she whispered speechless. Not a word escaped the brunette's lips as she stood in place, taking in the sight in front of her.

"You like it?" he asks her as he follows her further into the bathroom.

Lucas stood behind her with his arms wrapped around Brooke's expanding waist. His hands rested on her growing belly and Brooked moved her own hands to lay on top of his as she leaned back into his embrace.

"I love it," she whispers to him, squeezing one of his hands affectionately.

Brooke looks around the bathroom at her surroundings and tears spring to her hazel green eyes.

The lights in the bathroom are switched off, as the only illumination shines from the many candles around the room.

There is a distinct smell of lavender in the air and the bathtub in the corner of the room is filled with water. Bubbles upon bubbles layer the top of the water and red rose petals are scattered across the surface.

"Lucas, this is beautiful; thank-you," she says to him stunned, "But baby, what is all of this?"

"Well, I know how much you've been trying to get done before the baby comes; how tired you've been. So, I decided to give you, just one of many more to come, relaxing evenings. Just the two of us; no distractions or interruptions," Lucas explained to the brunette in his arms.

He stepped forward, causing Broke to walk as well, until they stood in front of the bubble-filled tub.

"So, take your bath; relax and unwind. I will be in the kitchen making dinner, okay?" Lucas told her, kissing her temple.

He pulled away from her, but Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled him back so that he was in front of her and they were face-to-face.

"You're not going to join me?" Brooke smirked at him, beginning to unbutton her blue silk blouse.

She slipped the blouse off of her shoulders, standing in front of Lucas in her black lace bra, courteous of Victoria's Secret, and her dark wash jeans.

Lucas suppressed a groan from escaping his lips as he took in the sight of the brunette standing before him.

She stood half naked in front of him with her hands on her hips, proudly showing off her pregnant belly.

"Well?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow to the blonde as though it were second nature.

"Do you have any idea as to how incredibly beautiful you are?" he asked her.

Lucas stepped forward, closing the small gap between them and placed his hands securely on Brooke's hips. The brunette blushed, smiling at his comment before leaning and kissing Lucas hard against his lips. Brooke moaned into the kiss and was smiling once the two of them broke away.

"Come on," she said, beginning to unbutton her jeans.

_Let's make love all night long,_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight, just let go,_

_I wanna feel you in my soul,_

_Until the sun comes up._

_Let's make love_

_Oh, baby_

Lucas followed suit seconds later, pulling his faded orange t-shirt over his head. He tossed it onto the floor and then slid off his khaki shorts. They remained in their undergarments as they slipped into the warm, bubbly water; Lucas in his boxers and Brooke in her bra and boy shorts.

Lucas sat behind her, with Brooke nestled between his legs in front of him; she rested against him comfortably with her head against his shoulder and near the crook of his neck. Brooke picked up his hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing his knuckles softly.

Lucas' free hand moved to Brooke's stomach, his fingertips gently grazing Brooke's bump where their son was nestled safely.

"This is nice," Broke whispered into the silence a few minutes later.

"Yeah, it is. It feels good, just sitting here; especially with you," he told her. He leaned down slightly, pressing his lips to Brooke's neck.

Brooke could only smile at his statement; not much of any other words needing to be said between the two.

They stayed in those same positions for the next fifteen minutes or so; Brooke still situated between Lucas' legs with her head still rested back against him. Lucas had moved his hands to Brooke's shoulders and had been gently massaging the brunette's limbs and neck.

"That feels so good, Luke," Brooke moaned as Lucas worked his palms into the brunette's shoulder blades. Her head was hung low and she was hunched forward a bit to give the blonde behind her better access to her back.

Lucas grabbed the wash cloth hanging on the side of the tub and drenched it in the soapy, lavender and rose scented water. He dropped the washcloth to Brooke's neck and soaked her skin, not missing a single beat of the multiple moans that elicited from her mouth. Lucas continued his actions; every so often dropping a kiss to Brooke's shoulder or the back of her neck. She shivered at his touch when Lucas' lips touched her skin and she couldn't hold back the long, drawled out moan that came from her lips.

"Mmhmm…Luke," she whispered in a raspy voice.

"That feel good?" Lucas asked her quietly.

"Mmhmm," Brooke mumbled contently, "You must have magical hands; God, that feels amazing."

Lucas chuckled softly at her comment, "Well, thank-you."

"No, thank-you," she told him, "You've been wonderful to me."

Brooke then turned slightly in his lap and leaned up to kiss the blonde man behind her.

She kissed him hungrily; deepening the kiss before she turned completely to fully face him. Brooke moved her hands to Lucas' cheeks, holding him in place as she now knelt in front of him.

"I love you," Lucas mumbled between kisses; his hands held her close as they were placed on her hips.

"Mhmm, I love you too," Brooke moaned back.

She slid forward, the edge of her pregnant bump lightly grazing Lucas' own abdomen; she felt him shiver against her skin and she smiled into his lips.

"You know something?" Lucas asked Brooke, pulling away from the brunette breathlessly.

"What's that handsome?" Brooke wondered. She was looking directly into Lucas' blue eyes as she lazily and slowly traced the blonde's jaw with her finger.

"I could take you right here; right now," he told her. His eyes didn't leave hers and his voice was low and raspy just like her own.

"What's stopping you?" Brooke asked seductively.

She pulled away from him and out of his grasp before backing away from him. She moved slowly, her eyes never leaving his, as she settled herself against the back of the tub on the opposite side of the blonde man. Brooke had brought her knees up to rest in front of her as the bubby water rippled around her at the movement.

Lucas just stared at her; his eyes full of pure desire and passion.

Brooke moved her hands then, slipping them behind her back. She unclasped her bra and removed it from her upper body. The brunette held it up by her left pointer finger over the edge of the porcelain basin and then smirked at Lucas before dropping the lacy undergarment to the tiled floor.

The smirk on the brunette's face stayed in place as she put her hands under the water and moments later, her boy shorts joined her bra on the floor.

Brooke kept her knees folded up in front of her chest, knowingly blocking Lucas' view from her body.

"Well?" she challenged, raising an eyebrow at him, "Your move."

Lucas smiled at her bluntness, admiring her scheme of foreplay and then raised an eyebrow himself.

"Unless you want to go cook that dinner," Brooke smirked once more, nodding towards the kitchen through the half open bathroom door.

Lucas shook his head in response as he made his way towards Brooke. She dropped her knees under the surface of the water as Lucas reached her and he captured her lips in yet another smearing, hungry kiss.

"I say we just skip right to dessert," he whispered into her ear, sending goosebumps down her arms and shivers through her spine.

Brooke only nodded in agreement, before she separated her legs and Lucas moved in between them.

She leaned up and kissed him once more as her arms snaked around Lucas' waist.

Brooke moved her legs farther apart and then hitched one leg up around Lucas' body, pulling him down closer to her.

Before Brooke could kiss him once more though, Lucas pulled away from her slightly. He reached under the water and discarded his boxers onto the floor, along with Brooke's clothes from only minutes before.

He turned back to face Brooke as she held him tightly against her with both arms and her right leg. She could feel the tip of his already hard member just above her entrance and the feel of him made her shudder.

"I didn't even have to do anything," she taunted, quickly glancing down before returning her eyes to his bright blue ones.

"You never have to do anything; just looking at you makes me want you," he told her softly.

He kissed her then, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"And how long have you wanted me?" she pushed curiously.

"Since you were naked in my backseat all those years ago; I was an idiot for ever letting you go," he whispered to her, placing a sweet, open-mouthed kiss to Brooke's neck.

"But I'm here now," she told him, kissing the spot on his jaw, just below his mouth, "We both are."

"I know and I'm not going to screw this up again Brooke; I promise," he told her, moving his right hand to hold her cheek in his palm.

"I know you won't," she said to him softly, smiling a small, dimpled grin.

Brooke leaned up once again to kiss him; moving her lips across his jaw. She kissed down his neck, biting softly every now and then before moving back up to kiss his lips. She bit on his bottom lip and pulled him even closer against her bare chest.

They were now skin to skin; hot flesh against hot flesh. Brooke moved her arms from around Lucas' waist and placed them around the blonde's neck. Lucas pulled her face up gently and kissed her softly, but feverishly.

They moaned against one another's lips, not being able to taste enough of each other.

When they pulled away breathlessly, Lucas wasted no time in attaching his swelling lips to Brooke's creamy-white neck. He gave butterfly kisses to her skin; nipped at her ear and bit playfully at her throat. He didn't care that when they awoke in the morning his teeth marks would be found in purple blue bites in their place. Her moaning and twice calling out his name only urged him to continue his actions.

"Luke," she called, pulling at the hair on the back of his head, as he placed one more kiss to her neck.

He looked up at her, meeting her desire-filled eyes with his own.

"Yeah Pretty Girl?" he asked her.

"I need you," Brooke whispered as she pushed her bottom half forward a bit.

Lucas hissed through clenched teeth as he felt her folds tease his tip.

"Now," she breathed into his ear.

Lucas kissed her cheek sweetly and then pulled Brooke on top of his lap. She giggled at the sudden

movement and placed her hands on Lucas' shoulders as she now straddled him in the bathtub. Lucas now sat up against the porcelain basin as Brooke sat on top of him. She kissed him one last time before lifting up and then lowering herself onto Lucas's erection slowly.

She gasped, letting out a deep breath at the contact as she slid down his entire length and he stretched up inside of her.

"Lucas."

He loved hearing her say his name.

"Uh, oh God…Lucas," she moaned into his shoulder. Her face was curled into the crook of his neck and she had to bite down onto Lucas' shoulder slightly to keep from screaming out.

The brunette moaned into his skin while he let out a groan and she soon began to move up and down on top of him.

"Oh, God," Brooke breathed out.

"Damn, Pretty Girl," Lucas said into her ear.

_Let's make love all night long,_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight, just let go,_

_I wanna feel you in my soul,_

_Until the sun comes up._

_Let's make love_

_Oh, baby_

He moved his hands from Brooke's thighs to her hips, helping to ease her movements and soon he began thrusting up into her while she continued to launch herself downward. They breathed heavily together as their hot, spasmodic breaths hit each other's skin.

The two continued their motions, moving with one another in combined syncing patterns, while the warm water surrounding them only caused for more erotic enticement to wash over the two lovers.

Brooke's hands had remained clasped together at the back of Lucas' neck and her chin was now resting upon his shoulder. The feeling of pure excitement and the uproar of euphoria in which Brooke was feeling in that moment caused the brunette to cry out once more in pure ecstasy.

Lucas could feel her shuddering above him and so, he tightened his hold on her as he felt his own release coming to him. As she slid down on top of him once again, Brooke felt him spill into her while her own peak took her over the edge with him. The brunette stilled her movements as she allowed herself to take in everything that was happening to her. She felt Lucas slide his arms around her waist, gently pulling her closer to him and she breathed heavily against him, trying to find a steady pace in her breathing.

Lucas placed a soft kiss on Brooke's neck, while she placed one of her own on his shoulder and then lifted her head to look at him.

Neither said anything, as they just stared into each other's souls.

Brooke smiled at him before placing a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, enjoying the feel of her lips against his own. Their lips were swollen and bite marks from one another were placed on each of their necks. His shoulder was marked by her teeth and her neck was purple from his own mouth. When they pulled away from their sweet kiss, Brooke couldn't help herself as she moved in once more and kissed him, pulling his bottom lip in between her teeth and sucking lightly.

"So, was this a good surprise?" Lucas asked her moments later, when they had regained some composure and a regular heartbeat.

They had moved back to their original position from the very beginning; her sitting in front of him in his lap and his arms encircled around her.

"Oh, this was definitely a good surprise," Brooke giggled in response.

He laughed before kissing the side of her head, just below her temple.

"I love you," he said into her ear.

"I love _you_," she said back, leaning into him further.

Lucas placed one more kiss to her neck before going back to enjoying his time alone with his Pretty Girl.

He smiled from his place behind her, as he knew the brunette before him knew nothing of what was to come tomorrow.

_Oh baby._

--------

**A/N:** I hope you all liked the chapter! Please drop a review and let me know what you think of it! Love you all!

--Em


	36. This Year's Love

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last one. I'm happy to see that you all liked it. I hope everyone enjoys this one. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Love you all! :)

Special thanks to my girls for their continued support!

Song credit goes to David Gray, "This Year's Love."

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

_This years love had better last_

_Heaven knows it's high time _

_I've been waiting on my own too long _

_And when you hold me like you do_

_It feels so right_

_I start to forget how my heart gets torn _

_When that hurt gets thrown _

_Feeling like I can't go on _

Brooke awoke the next morning a little after nine. She had quickly noticed that Lucas was already gone, as well as Hadley, but her unasked questions were answered when she found a note from Lucas in the kitchen.

_Morning Pretty Girl, _

_Had to run some errands; took Hadley with me. I will see you in a few hours. I love you. _

_-Broody_

She smiled before placing the piece of paper back in its place on the counter and then walked to the refrigerator in search of some breakfast.

Not even five minutes after sitting down at the table to eat her bagel and fruit, she was getting up to answer the ringing doorbell.

She waddled her six-month pregnant body to the front door and when the door swung open, a surprised look filled her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

The brunette opened the door a bit wider so that the darker brunette and the redhead in front of her could step inside.

"We came to pick you up," the redhead stated plainly.

"What are you talking about Rach?" Brooke asked her close friend, looking back and forth between her and Haley, as the darker brunette stood next to the redhead. The two women had their arms crossed in front of them and looks of pure seriousness was written on their faces.

"We're taking you out. So, let's get dressed and get this show on the road!" Haley informed as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"I wish I could, but I'm not going anywhere; I have to go to the store and get the inventory done for the end of the month," Brooke told her two close friends.

"Already taken care of."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, confused at her redheaded friends' statement. "What do you mean, already taken care of?"

"Just what I said; everything is taken care of."

"What did you do?" Brooke looked at the tall redhead.

"She didn't do anything, I promise," Haley jumped in, "We called Millie and she said she's okay with watching over everything for a few hours. So, Rach and I are taking you out for the day to do some shopping."

"Guys, I don't know. There's a lot I need to get done and I don't want to have to depend on Milicent for everything," Brooke told them uneasy.

"Oh, come on ya whorebag. Millie assured us she'd be fine. Just come to the mall with us and walk your fat ass around for a bit," Rachel smirked jokingly.

The pregnant brunette sighed, knowing full well that she'd never win with both Haley and Rachel incessantly pushing her.

"Fine," Brooke told them with a small smile, "Let me get dressed first."

Ten minutes later Brooke was dressed in a pair of blue Bermuda shorts and a white tank top. She slipped on her tan American Eagle flip flops and then grabbed her blue and green Vera Bradley wristlet.

"Ready," she stated, now standing in front of Haley and Rachel.

"Finally," Rachel muttered, "What took so long?"

"Uhm, you try getting dressed when you're six months pregnant and you're stomach goes out to like, here," Brooke laughed, reaching out her arms slightly for emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," Rachel said, looping her arm through Brooke's. She then turned and led her through the front door that Haley had just opened and moments later the three friends were on the road.

--------

_Turning circles time again _

_Cut like a knife oh yea _

_If you love me got to know for sure _

_Cos it takes something more this time _

_Than sweet sweet lies _

_Before i open up my arms and fall_

_Losing all control of every dream inside my soul _

_And when you kiss me on that midnight street _

_Sweep me off my feet_

_Singin ain't this life so sweet_

"So, are either of you going to tell me why we're really here?"

The three women had been at the mall for about three hours already. It was nearing 12:30 and so far, they had hit up Osh Kosh B'Gosh and Old Navy.

Brooke didn't buy much, since only her and Lucas had known the sex of their coming child, but she managed to find some rather adorable outfits that were neutral-colored.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked innocently, as the three were now sitting in the food court. They had just gotten some Tazo tea from Starbucks and were taking a little break from their shopping trip.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Brooke smirked.

"Is it so wrong that we just wanted to take you out for a fun day of shopping and treat you to a girl's day?" Rachel asked her pregnant friend.

"No, but now that you just said that, I'm even more suspicious. So, what's going on?" Brooke asked the two.

"Nothing is going on. Let's just enjoy our day and relax a little bit Tigger, okay?" Haley assured her close friend.

"Fine. But I'm going to figure it out; sooner or later," Brooke told them, leaning down to take a sip of her drink.

She didn't notice Rachel and Haley pass each other a knowing smirk across the table.

--------

A little over an hour later had gone by just as Brooke, Rachel and Haley made their way out of another baby store, Jack & Jill. Brooke's original two bags had doubled to four, and she was growing a little tired from their shopping day.

"You okay Tigger?" Haley asked concerned, as Brooke yawned for the third time in the last fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, just a little sleepy. I didn't expect shopping to wear me down this much," the brunette chuckled.

"Well, you are pregnant," Rachel reminded.

"Really? Thanks Rach. I had completely forgotten," Brooke spoke sarcastically.

The redhead glared playfully, while Haley just laughed, "Maybe we should get you home though. We have been at this for a while. We can continue shopping another day."

"You guys sure?" Brooke questioned, "I don't want to be the party pooper?"

"No, it's fine. C'mon, we'll drop you off first; I have to get back to the studio anyways," Haley said, glad that the brunette couldn't tell she was lying through her toothy grin.

--------

The three girls pull up outside of Lucas' house about twenty after two and walk Brooke up to the front door; insisting that she shouldn't have to carry so much with how far along she is.

"You guys, I can carry my own bags. Really; it's fine."

"What kind of aunties would we be to our future niece or nephew if we made you carry all of these bags?" Haley gushed.

"Exactly! Come on, we'll bring them inside for you," Rachel half smiles, half grins.

"Whatever," Brooke shakes her head unknowingly.

She pulls out her key that Lucas had, had made for her and turns the knob and when she walks in through the door and into the front hallway she's blown away at the scene before her.

"Surprise!"

It's the voices of twenty or so people that greet her as Brooke now stands in Lucas' living room.

As she looks around, she sees the familiarity of her friends' beaming smiles, and the adoring gaze from a certain blue-eyed blonde. And to the side she sees her surrogate daughter, her Godson and Lucas' kid sister with wide grins spread along their cheekbones. Karen and Andy are there, Deb too and surprisingly even Dan. Whitey is standing next to Nathan, who now has his arm wrapped around a mischievously smirking Haley. Next to the dark brunette stands Rachel, who is also smirking in all her glory. Spaced out around the room stand Skills, Milicent, Mouth, Junk and Fergie. Bevin and Tim are even there, with a little boy who is appears to be just a year or so older than Hadley.

"What is this?" The pregnant brunette is able to get out.

"This," Lucas begins, as he steps forward and places his hands on Brooke's waist, "Is your baby shower."

"But, when did you...how did you do this?" Brooke wonders curiously.

Lucas smirks, before throwing a quick glance towards a still smirking Rachel and a now smiling Haley.

"I had a little help," Lucas smirked.

Brooke follows his gaze and then emits a smirk of her own, "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

"Come on," Lucas smiles at her, before grabbing one of her hands. He weaves their fingers together and leads her through the crowd as everyone offers their words of caring generosity and congratulations.

--------

The party began to die down a several hours later.

Brooke had received many neutral colored items, much to Karen's dismay since the older woman wanted so badly to know what the gender of her grandchild was going to be.

"Why can't I just know? I promise I won't say anything. And Lucas doesn't have to know that I know," the older brunette had said to Brooke.

At the moment, the two brunettes were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Mostly everyone had gone home except Brooke and Lucas' core group of friends, and the older group of adults.

"I'm sorry Karen, but we want it to be a surprise for everyone," Brooke said sympathetically.

"Fine," she sighed, "I couldn't drag it out of Lucas either."

Brooke chuckled, before placing a hand on her stomach, "Just a few more months."

"Are you excited?" Karen smiled widely at the thought of her grandchild's birth creeping up soon.

"Yeah, but kind of scared too."

"Scared? Why's that sweetie?" Karen wondered curiously.

"I just, I keep thinking that I'm going to end up like my mom. And this babu deserves so much more than that. I just don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Oh, Brooke, that's not possible," Karen began assuringly. She reached forward and rested a comforting hand on top of Brooke's on the table, "I've seen you with James and Lily, and especially with Hadley. You are going to be a wonderfuly mother, you already are to my granddaughter."

"But-"

"No buts," Karen stated sternly, "You're a good person Brooke; more selfless than anyone I've ever known and you have a beautiful heart and spirit to match. You're going to be just fine. And whenever you begin to doubt that and think differently, you remember this conversation, okay?"

Brooke nodded, "Thanks Karen."

"I've seen some pretty rotten people in my lifetime Brooke, and never once has the thought came to me where I've thought you were like any of them. You're a genuinely good person; people like you are hard to come across."

Karen smiled at the brunette girl once more before she stood from the table and went to find her husband and daughter, as it was getting late.

Another hour passed, and then another and soon it was nearing ten o'clock.

Karen and Andy had left around eight with Lily. Deb, Dan and Whitey had followed suit, along with Junk, Fergie, Tim and Bevin. All of them wishing another round of congratulations and hugs to Brooke and Lucas before they walked out the door.

Soon followed Mouth and Milicent, then Rachel and finally Skills, leaving just the Naley clan.

Jamie had fallen asleep in Nathan's arms as he sat in the living room with his wife, brother and close friend. The younger Scott brother sat at one end of the sofa, while Haley sat next to him, curled into his side with his arm draped around her shoulder.

Hadley was asleep as well, already tucked into her bed about twenty minutes ago once her and Jamie had conked out for the night.

Lucas sat in the recliner and Brooke was in his lap, her head on on his shoulder and her feet hanging over the arm of the chair.

"I think it's 'bout time we head out," Nathan announced quietly, as he quickly glanced down to look at his son.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I have a doctor's appointment in the morning," Brooke agreed as she let out a yawn.

Haley nodded before standing from the sofa. Nathan followed and stood up as well, his son securely locked in his grasp.

"It was fun you guys, thanks for everything," Brooke smiled, as she stood as well to hug her close friends goodbye.

She wrapped Haley in a tight hug and then kissed Nathan on the cheek before leaning down to place a kiss on her Godson's forehead.

Lucas followed after Brooke and hugged Haley goodbye, before he fist pounded Nathan and kissed his nephew as well.

After the three left, Lucas locked up and met Brooke in their bedroom. She had changed into some pajamas and had curled up under the blankets. Lucas changed into some pajama pants, not bothering with a shirt, and climbed in on his side of the bed.

Even though Brooke was already half asleep, she still shifted her body and curled up next to the blonde. She placed her head on his chest near the crook of his neck, as she did every night, and breathed contentedly up into his skin.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly before covering her with the blanket and then wrapped an arm around her, as he always did.

And soon enough, the two were slumbering in a deep and peaceful sleep, just as they always did.

--------

_This years love had better last _

_This years love had better last _

The seasons were changing in Tree Hill as another two months had zoomed by in the small town. It was now nearing November. The leaves were changing color and some had already fallen to the ground from their respectful branches. The temperature in weather was decreasing and it was usually a cool, crisp day, as oppose to the humid, blistering heat that had occupied the coast for the past summer months.

Brooke and Lucas were continuing their preparations for the new baby and had already decorated their coming son's bedroom. The nursery had been painted by a professional mural artist. Beginning on one wall of the room was a picturesque scene of a floor to ceiling tree in a grassy, field. There were flowers accompanying the scene as well, as the scene continued around each wall of the nursery. Painted on the ceiling was bright, blue sky complete with white, puffy looking clouds.

The two expecting parents had completed the furniture shopping for the room and had picked out a beautiful white Rochester crib which had an underlying drawer. They had gotten an Azure blue sleeper bassinet as well, which would go in their room. They had gotten their Ottoman glider chair, the baby armoir and changing table, the side table and mini dresser. The crib had been made with blue and green bedding. The dressers had been filled with the little baby clothes; sleepers, onesies and jumpers. Huggies had been stocked up by the changing table, along with the baby powder, wipes and diaper cream, the lotions and baby shampoo The bookshelves in the room had been filled with toys galore and baby books and baby Einstein DVD's. And the closet had been organized in true Brooke Davis fashion.

The white furniture accented well with the beautifully done mural and neither Brooke or Lucas could be more prepared for the coming birth of their first child.

Of course when anyone who wasn't Brooke or Lucas came to the house, the nursery door had been closed as to not give away the gender of the little bundle of joy. In fact, no one had known that the two lovers had even finished the nursery.

And even though everyone was still bugging both Brooke and Lucas about the gender of the baby, neither were budging.

Today was in fact the thirty-first of October; Halloween. The gang had decided to meet up at Nathan and Haley's house, as the adults would be taking the three kids out trick-or-treating.

Hadley was going as Cinderella, Jamie as Batman and Lily as Hannah Montana. Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas were taking them out, giving Karen and Andy the night to themselves.

The group had just started going up Chestnut Street, one of the more popular ones for Halloween, as it was filled with kids dressed in all sorts of costumes and their following parents. The guys had been walking ahead with the three kids, and Brooke and Haley had staggered to the back a little to have some girl talk.

"So, you guys all ready for baby Brucas?" Haley asked, linking an arm through Brooke's as the two friends followed behind their respectful guys and the three kids.

"Baby Brucas? Really?" Brooke chuckled lightly.

"Oh, c'mon. You're the queen of nicknames, surely you had to expect me to come up with something," Haley smiled.

"True."

"Besides, baby Brucas will just have to due until D-Day, especially since you and Luke refuse to tell us the sex!"

Brooke laughed again, "You're right about that."

"Come on, please? Just a little hint?"

"Nope," the dimpled brunette stated firmly.

"You're no fun," Haley pouted playfully.

"You're just upset because we won't tell you whether you're going to have a niece or a nephew."

"As the future Aunt to your child, I have a genuine right to be upset about this," Haley teased.

Brooke chuckled once more, but then stopped suddenly and threw a hand to her back. A look of pain etched itself into her face as the pregnant brunette winced slightly.

"Ouch," she winced once more through clenched teeth.

"Tigger, are you okay?" Haley asked, immediately concerned for her friend and the baby's well-being.

Brooke had stopped walking and Haley stood by her side, a hand comfortingly placed on Brooke's shoulder.

"Yeah," she began, "Yeah, I think I'm okay. Just a little back pain; that's all."

"Are you sure? I'll call up to Lucas and have him go get the car; we'll get you home," Haley offered.

"No, no I'm fine. Let the kids enjoy their night."

"Brooke," the darker brunette said warningly.

"Haley, really, I'm fine. Just some back aches; I get them all the time," Brooke assured, still holding a hand to her lower back.

"I got them with James too, but they were never this bad. And I didn't get them until about my thirty-eighth week. What week are you at exactly?"

"Thirty-two."

"How long have you had the back pains?" Haley wondered.

"Just a day or two. But it's probably just Braxton Hicks. I was reading about them in one of my books; I'm sure everything is fine."

"I think I should get Lucas, just to be sure," Haley trailed off.

"No, I don't want him to worry. He's overprotective enough. Hell, he didn't even want me coming out with y'all tonight. I feel perfectly fine, other than the backpain," Brooke told her friend.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. If I start to feel anything else then I will tell you or Lucas, but I don't want him to start freaking out, okay?"

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Thanks Hales," Brooke smiled slightly.

Haley returned the gesture, still not fully convinced that Brooke was okay, but she's learned before to not ever mess around with a stubborn Brooke Davis; especially now that the dimpled brunette was pregnant and hormonal.

--------

They had finished their trick-or-treating about a half hour later. The three kids had gotten more than plenty of candy on their outing and now everyone was back at home. Nathan and Haley had gotten stuck with all three kids, as Hadley and Lily had begged to stay the night and Jamie had begged to let them. The married duo was seconds away from saying no, that the three of them could have a sleepover another time later in the week, but then the pouts came out and the lower lips trembled. Saying no to just one puppy-dog face was hard enough, but it was even more difficult when you had three of them staring you in the face. So, of course Nathan had caved and later so did Haley, and Brooke and Lucas ended up getting a kid-free night.

It was just after eight o'clock when Brooke and Lucas got back to the house.

"I'm exhausted," Brooke yawned.

She slipped off her shoes and then walked into the bedroom that her and Lucas shared.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lucas asked concerned as he followed her into the room.

"Yeah, just the normal back aches. Why?" Brooke wondered, nervous that Haley had ended up saying something to the blonde.

He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her waist; her large stomach pressing into him slightly.

"No reason; I just worry about you. Besides, it's not that late and you didn't eat much at dinner. You sure you're okay?" Lucas asked once more.

"I'm fine, really. But thank-you for caring," Brooke told him sweetly, before leaning up and softly kissing him.

"It's because I love you so much."

"I love you too," she smiled, "I think I'm going to get ready for bed though and turn in early."

"Alright, I'll let you change then. Do you need anything?"

"Could you make me some tea, please?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, placing a quick kiss on her lips once more before he exited the room.

She changed into some pajamas and then made her way over to the bed, sliding in carefully under the covers. The brunette let out a low sigh as she leaned back into the pillows allowed herself to relax peacefully. It was only about a minute, however, before another round of back pain circulated up her spine and Brooke threw her body into an upright position.

She winced and frowned as the strong tension pulsated through her.

"Ouch," she breathed, "Damn it."

"You're okay," Brooke said quietly to herself in the silent room.

She regained her composure, taking a few deep breaths and then laid herself back down gently.

When Lucas returned ten minutes later with a cup of hot green tea, Brooke was sound asleep.

The blonde kissed her forehead before covering her with the blanket and then got into bed on the other side. And a bit later Lucas was asleep as well with his hand placed securely on Brooke's stomach.

--------

It was a little after ten when Brooke woke up. She sat up in the bed she shared with Lucas, noticing that the blonde next to her was still sound asleep. The back pain felt a bit more sharp now and her mind was slowly beginning to warn her that maybe it wasn't just Bracton Hicks contractions that the brunette was having.

Her suspicions were confirmed a minute later when another jolt of pain coursed through her. She breathed through it before turning slightly towards Lucas. Brooke shook him, a little hard after a few failed attempts to wake him.

He only stirred slightly, but then Brooke called his name loudly. He was instantly pulled out of his slumber at the pain and urgency etched in his pregnant girlfriend's voice.

"Pretty Girl, what's wrong?" he asked concerned, the sleep trying to pull him back into unconsciousness.

"Something's wrong," Brooke cried, the pain in her back, now moving its way to her stomach and Brooke cried out once more; she threw a hand to her outstretched belly as she the pain became unbearable.

"Come on, I'll get you out to the car," Lucas said immediately, not wasting anymore time in asking if she was okay, because it was obvious that the brunette was far from being okay.

--------

_So who's to worry if our hearts get torn _

_When that hurt gets thrown_

_Don't you know this life goes on_

_And won't you kiss me on that midnight street _

_Sweep me off my feet_

_Singin ain't this life so sweet _

Lucas pulled up to the emergency entrance of the New Brunswick hospital, a tad ashamed of himself at how fast he had been driving and how many driving laws he had most likely broken in between getting out to the driveway, and now helping Brooke out of the passenger seat.

He helped ease her gently into a wheelchair and pushed her through the sliding automatic doors and up to the front desk.

"I need help! I think my girlfriend's going into labor!"

A light skinned female nurse walked up to him in a pink scrubs uniform.

"Okay, sir, I'll have a nurse bring her upstairs, and I will need you to fill out some paperwork in the meantime,"

"You don't understand, she's not due for another month!"

"Sir, you're gonna have to calm down," the nurse said softly before nodding to another nearby nurse; this one was in blue scrubs.

"Caroline, please take this woman up to the maternity ward and get her into a gown. I'll be right up with her information."

"Sure Beth," Caroline stated, before turning towards Brooke who was still in the wheelchair, "C'mon sweetie."

For the next fifteen minutes Lucas filled out all of the necessary paperwork for Brooke and was then brought upstairs where she was in one of the rooms. She was propped up against the pillows, sitting up in a hospital bed.

"Hey, Pretty Girl," Lucas greeted quietly, as he walked into the room.

Brooke turned her head in the direction of his low voice and offered a small smile to the blonde.

"Hi," she spoke softly.

Lucas walked further into the room, pulling up a chair next to the brunette's bedside, "How are you feeling?"

"Scared," she answered truthfully, "Lucas, it's too early. It's too early to have this baby."

He didn't miss the tears brim in the corner of her eyes, as he reached out and held her small hand in his own large one.

"I know," he said to her, squeezing her hand gently, "But these are good doctors and they're going to take care of you, I promise. You're going to be just fine."

"But what if-"

"Nothing is going to happen. I'm sure this is just a false alarm anyways," Lucas assured her and on the inside he was praying that he was right.

A few silent minutes passed between them and before they knew it, Dr. Leigh walked into the room.

"Hey folks," she smiled warmly, "Brooke, I've been told you're having some heavy cramping and sharp back pain, is that correct?"

"Mmhmm," Brooke nodded.

"Alright," Dr. Leigh began, writing something down in Brooke's chart, which was in her hand, "And when did these symptoms first start?"

The brunette hesitated then, knowing that as soon as the words left her lips, Lucas wouldn't be too happy.

"Earlier in the week. The back pain started Tuesday or Wednesday, but the cramping, that started up tonight; Lucas and I went out with our friends and took the kids trick-or-treating," Brooke replied, purposely avoiding Lucas' gaze.

"Brooke," Lucas stated, as he still held onto his girlfriend's hand.

She didn't look up at him though, just kept her eyes glued onto Dr. Leigh, as the older woman wrote down a few more notes into Brooke's file.

"Brooke," Lucas repeated, a bit louder before giving her hand a light squeeze once more.

She finally looked at him and the look on her face and the sadness in her eyes almost broke him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, locking his blue eyes with her hazel ones.

"I didn't want to worry you."

Her voice was laced with the same sadness which was currently present in her gaze. She looked apologetic, nervous, worried and scared; all at once.

"Brooke, I always worry about you," Lucas began softly, "You should have told me."

"I know," the pregnant brunette sighed, "I'm sorry, Luke."

Lucas half-smiled, before he brought Brooke's hand up to his face and kissed her knuckles tenderly.

"Alright, Brooke," Dr. Leigh suddenly jumped in, "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I want to run a few tests real quick. I'll get a blood sample and check on your blood pressure and we're gonna get you hooked up to a fetal monitor, okay?"

"Okay," Brooke nodded slowly, "Is the baby okay?"

Dr. Leigh shrugged slightly, "Everything seems to be fine for right now, it could very well just be the Braxton Hicks, but we will know more in an hour or so. Right now, we're gonna get you hooked up to that fetal monitor, as well as an IV so that you stay hydrated. A nurse will be in every fifteen minutes or so to check yours and the baby's vitals, alright?"

Brooke nodded once more, as did Lucas.

"Thank-you doctor," Lucas said thankfully, while Brooke smiled in return.

The older woman smiled back, "You're both very welcome. I'll be back soon."

She patted Brooke's arm affectionately before stepping out into the hallway.

"You feeling any better?" Lucas asked her a moment later.

"The back pain has calmed down a bit, but the cramps are still bad," Brooke winced slightly, placing a hand on her stomach as she breathed through the tension in her body.

"Ow," she winced again.

"What is it?" Lucas immediately asked.

"The back pain is back."

She breathed through the sudden tension in her lower back, while Lucas continued to hold her hand.

"Lucas."

"I'm right here, babe."

Brooke breathed deeply once more before looking up at the blonde next to her, "Luke."

"I'm right here, what is it?"

"I think my water just broke," she said nervously, the formed tears dangerously close to falling from her eyes.

"What?"

"My legs, they're wet, and warm...Luke?"

The fear behind the tone of her voice, cause Lucas to let go of her hand and pull the bed sheet off of the brunette's legs.

He almost went white when he saw a streak of red fluid on his girlfriend's thighs.

"I'm gonna get the doctor," he told her, panic in his voice, as he ran out into the hallway.

--------

_This years love had better last _

_This years love had better last _

_This years love had better last _

_This years love had better last_

He had waited.

And waited.

Then waited some more.

Almost forty-five minutes passed before he was brought back into Brooke's room on the third floor of the New Brunswick Memorial hospital. He sat in the same chair he had occupied almost an hour ago, and the brunette lying before him wasted no time in weaving her fingers with his.

"It's called incompetent cervix, we did a pelvic exam to be sure, as well as several ultrasounds, of both Brooke and the baby. Both tests confirmed it. This complication is uncommon, but still found in one out of every hundred pregnancies."

Dr. Leigh stood in front of the blonde and brunette, once again holding Brooke's chart in her hands.

"What exactly is it though?" Lucas questioned, while Brooke remained silent.

"Well, what happens is the cervix opens up before the baby is ready to be born, meaning it's begun to dilate. The amniotic sac presses hard into the very bottom of your cervix and causes a hard pressure, which was the cramping you've been feeling. The mucous and blood that you saw earlier was from the amniotic sac. It can cause a multiple of things, from membrane rupture to bladder rupture, premature labor, and even hemorrhaging, which means that-"

"I could bleed to death?"

"Or lose the baby," Dr. Leigh answered sadly and sympathetic.

"What can we do?" Lucas asked quietly, trying to stay somewhat calm.

"It's too late to do a cervix cerclage; the cerclage is a procedure in which we'd sew your cervix closed at about the sixteenth week, then the sutures would come out at about thirty-eight weeks, but like I said, it's too late to do this, at least properly anyway. I can do another pelvic exam to see if there is any possibility that we can stop the dilation process, we could possibly try the cerclage, but then you'd need a cesarean at the time of birth. Although, with your medical history, I'd advise you to-"

"Do the pelvic exam," Brooke whispered, with tears rolling down her face.

"Brooke," Lucas asked curiously.

"Lucas," she began, still crying quietly, "He's too small to come out right now. He's not fully developed, something could go wrong."

"Yeah, and I could lose you. And I don't want to take that chance," Lucas told her firmly.

"He's our son."

He stared at her for a moment, taking in her words as he kept his gaze on her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her.

She only nodded in response.

He nodded then as well, "Okay."

"Okay, then," Dr. Leigh concluded, "Lucas, I'm gonna have to ask you step out into the hall during the exam. It should only take a few minutes or so; ten tops."

Lucas nodded once more, "I should call Nathan and Haley anyways."

He kissed Brooke's forehead and then exited the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"So," Dr. Leigh started, as she sat at the foot of Brooke's bed. Brooke placed her feet into the stirrups and then the older woman started the exam, "Does he know, Brooke?"

"Know what?" Brooke played off, as she laid back against the pillows.

"Does he know about the miscarriage you had seven years ago?" Dr. Leigh asked, in the middle of the exam.

The dimpled brunette shook her head solemnly, "No, he doesn't. And I want it to stay that way."

"As you wish, but if other complications arise during this pregnancy, then you need to tell him, especially when the life of yourself and your unborn child are at risk, Brooke,. It's against my rule of ethics," the doctor told her softly.

"And if I don't tell him?" Brooke wondered.

The older woman then let out a light sigh as she continued with the exam, "Then I will."

--------

Dr. Leigh exited the room almost fifteen minutes later, as there had been a slight predicament during the pelvic exam. As she stepped out through the door, she found Lucas sitting in the hallway.

"What's the verdict? Is she okay?" Lucas asked nervously, as he saw a group of four nurses enter Brooke's room.

"I'm sorry, but during the exam, there was a slight rupture and a bit of light bleeding occurred. I stopped it almost immediately, but I did discover that Brooke's cervix is already four and a half centimeters dilated," Dr. Leigh explained.

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that we have to deliver this baby tonight or we'll lose him. The fetus is beginning to press down on Brooke's cervix and soon Brooke is going to feel the urgency to push. And if she starts to push before we're ready, she could rupture again and bleed out. The baby is already in a high stress category and Brooke's blood pressure has increased by two percent. We have to deliver the baby, or we could lose one of them; I'm so sorry."

"Okay, so...so, what do you need to do then? What happens now?" Lucas asked anxiously, feeling a tug in his heart and a deep wave of sadness and panic rush through him.

"We're going to bring Brooke down to delivery room four and bring your son into this world," Dr. Leigh said, smiling as best as she could at the blonde.

--------

They were all set up.

There was a team of six nurses total, and another doctor had come in to assist if necessary.

Brooke laid on her back in the delivery room, her feet and legs once again propped up into the stirrups. Lucas stood next to her, right by her side, holding her hand tightly.

Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Mouth, Millie and Skills had shown up about twenty minutes ago and now occupied the waiting room just a few doors down the hall. Karen and Andy were on their way, as Deb had volunteered to watch the kids.

"Brooke, are you ready?" Dr. Leigh asked softly, from her spot at the end of the bed.

"Yeah," the brunette breathed.

"Squeeze as hard as you need to, okay?" Lucas told her softly, before kissing her on the side of her head.

She nodded, interlacing her fingers with his.

"Alright, Brooke, you're going to feel a slight pinch of pressure, okay?"

"Okay," Brooke said to her doctor, nodded for emphasis.

She felt the pinch, but a second later and then Dr. Leigh spoke again, "Okay, Brooke, at three I want you to push down, hard, but slowly alright?"

Brooke nodded.

"One..."

She felt Lucas squeeze her hand, silently assuring her that he was still there with her.

"Two..."

The brunette squeezed back.

"Three, push..."

She pushed as she was told, hard and slow like she was told, carefully like she knew she had to.

This went on several more times, each time more difficult then the last, as the pain of giving birth to her son pulsated through her petite frame.

She breathed and pushed, breathed and pushed.

Back and forth

Continuously for almost ten minutes straight.

"You're doing great, Brooke, just a few more minutes and your baby will be here, okay?" Dr. Leigh informed the brunette.

"Okay," Brooke said quietly.

Dr. Leigh counted once more to three and she pushed again, even harder then her previous acts. She could feel herself begin to shake as she pushed down as hard as she knew was humanly possible and another three minutes later, Dr. Leigh was holding a beautiful baby in her arms.

"Congratulations mom and dad; it's still a boy," Dr. Leigh smiled to the new parents, showing them their baby.

"Why isn't he crying?" Brooke asked with a low, raspy and out of breath voice. Her face and chest was sweat-covered and tear stains were visible on her cheeks.

"That's perfectly normal; he's four weeks early, so his lungs aren't fully developed just yet. But his color looks good and he's moving his arms and legs. I think he's going to be perfectly fine," Dr. Leigh smiled once more, as a short, gray-haired nurse took the baby to be cleaned.

"You're sure he's okay?" Lucas asked.

"He's small, but that's to be expected," the older woman told the blonde before turning to face Brooke, "Sweetie, you were excellent. Your baby boy is going to be just fine, alright?"

"Okay," the worn out brunette nodded.

"Baby, you were amazing. He's beautiful," Lucas smiled, kissing Brooke's forehead and not caring at all of her sweaty skin. He brought her hand up to his mouth and once again kissed her knuckles.

"So, he's alright?" Brooke asked softly, resting her head back against the pillows a bit more; she could feel her doctor and another nurse helping with the afterbirth.

"He's perfect, Pretty Girl," Lucas assured her, kissing her on her temple.

"Good," Brooke mumbled tiredly.

"What about you? Are you alright?" he asked playfully, his hand still wrapped around hers.

"I'm tired, Luke," she mumbled groggily.

"You can sleep all you want as soon as they get you cleaned up, okay?" Lucas told her.

"I want to sleep now," she mumbled, half closing her eyes.

"Brooke?" He asked.

And when she didn't respond he called to her again, "Brooke?"

Then he felt her hand go limp in his and he then noticed just how clammy her skin felt against his.

"Brooke, baby, wake up!" He said louder, now getting the attention of the nurses and the two doctors in the room.

"Brooke, honey, can you hear me?" One of the nurses leaned over her, feeling her pulse under the brunette's neck and then panic flooded Lucas' mind as he saw the look appear on the middle-aged woman's face.

"Dr. Leigh!"

It was all a blur after that.

Two nurses and the extra doctor stayed with the newborn baby, while the other four nurses and Dr. Leigh went to surround Brooke. They lowered her bed so that she was lying flat on her back and then Lucas felt himself break in pieces when he heard Dr. Leigh's voice.

"She's hemorrhaging! Get a crash cart in here, now!" the older woman demanded.

"Brooke!" Lucas shouted, not wanting to let go of her hand.

"Someone get Mr. Scott out of here!" Dr. Leigh ordered.

A younger, blonde nurse ushered him out of the delivery room then, "I'm sorry sir, but you're gonna have to wait out here."

Then the door shut in his face and all he could do was scream.

"Brooke!"

_This years love had better last _

_This years love had better last _

_This years love had better last_

_This years love had better last_

_This years love had better last._

--------

**A/N:** Please don't hate me! But I hoped you all liked it. Whether you loved it or hated it, please leave a review and let me know what you thought! I'd love to get some feedback on this chapter, especially. Thanks guys! Love you all so much! :)


	37. Start A War

**A/N:** I'm a horrible person and I officially suck. I am not even going to bother apologizing because it's useless. I should have updated a lot sooner; I think everyone knows that. Here is, FINALLY, the new chapter that I know a lot of you have been anxiously waiting for.

I have to give a special thank-you to Diane, because her constant messaging is what motivated me to get this update into gear; thanks so much girly!

And of course to Jenn and Allison for always being there to listen to my rants. Love you all!

Song credit goes to The National, "Start A War."

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

_We expected something, something better than before. _

_We expected something more _

_Do you really think you can just put it in a safe behind a painting,_

_Lock it up and leave _

_Do you really think you can just put it in a safe behind a painting,_

_Lock it up and leave _

_Walk away now and you're gonna start a war_

Two hours and fourteen minutes.

He'd been sitting impatiently in the waiting room; the smell of sterilization and the wrench of heartache looming amongst the pure, white walls.

He'd called his mother and Andy and had informed them of what was going on. Then he called his brother and Haley, and so on and so forth down the list of his close friends.

The waiting and not knowing was what was driving him the most insane. Not one person had answered a single one of his questions when he'd gone repeatedly up to the nurse's station to ask about Brooke and his son.

Impatience was quickly forgotten, as anger and frustration began coursing through him.

A few more minutes ticked by on the clock hanging on the wall and the blonde had finally had enough as he stood and began stalking towards the counter.

"Mr. Scott?"

Lucas stopped in his tracks and turned towards the familiarity in the nearby voice; it was her.

"Dr. Leigh?" he stammered, "Are Brooke and the baby okay? No one is telling me anything and-"

"The baby's fine," the middle-aged woman interrupted, smiling softly, "He's small, but that was expected due to his early arrival. We have him set up in an incubator and on a breathing tube just for precaution and we'll probably keep him a few days; maybe even a week. His lungs seem to be functioning properly and his heart beat is regular. We also have him on a feeding tube to get his weight up; he's just over four pounds, about 4.3 to be exact. And he's absolutely beautiful."

"What about Brooke?" Lucas asked, after sighing a breath of relief in knowing that his son would be okay.

"There was a complication. There was an abruption of the placenta and she endured a lot of blood loss. We were able to safely and quickly give her a blood transfusion. Right now, she is in recovery and is in a stable condition, however due to the abruption, Brooke will need to follow a strict policy when she goes home; lots of rest and a low sodium-high protein diet to get back up to good standing. She's going to need to take it easy for a week or two, especially given her past medical history."

"Wait, what do you mean past medical history?" Lucas wondered.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to be the one to tell you this Mr. Scott, but unfortunately the task has been forced upon me to do so," Dr. Leigh replied back softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"According to medical records, Ms. Davis suffered a miscarriage almost eight years ago," Dr. Leigh revealed before looking down at the manila folder in her hands, "Back in 2006, it looks like here in her chart."

_Whatever went away I'll get it over now. _

_I'll get money, I'll get funny again _

_Whatever went away I'll get it over now._

_I'll get money, I'll get funny again _

_Walk away now and you're gonna start a war_

And that's when he feels himself taking a walk down memory lane.

_They're walking along the water, on the pier at the Riverwalk. He's still in his muddied-up shirt from jumping into the water after his brother and the brunette walking beside him wears a distant, saddened look in her hazel eyes. _

"_I tried to call ya," he begins. Their pace is slow and steady; not in any real rush as they walk rhythmically down the pier. _

"_Yeah, I know. I came as soon as I got your voicemail. I'm glad you're okay," she said quietly, glancing up to briefly meet his eyes before looking back down at her feet. _

_The question burning in the back of his head was itching to break the surface, and before he knew what was happening he was bringing up the one subject that needed to be attended to._

"_So, after you left the reception, I found your purse, and...it had a pregnancy test in it."_

"_We all got the same purse as wedding gifts," she quickly tells him._

"_It had that perfume you wear."_

_Brooke stops, then, and turns to face him. Lucas follows her actions and looks her directly in the eyes, as she stares back at his own blue ones._

"_Look, the test wasn't...I'm not pregnant, okay?" Brooke looks down slightly, a disheartening look shadowing her eyes. She quickly regains her composure, though, before Lucas even notices, "I promise."_

_The blonde standing before her sighs, letting out a low breath that he didn't even realize he'd been holding. _

_He then smiles, slightly relishing in the feeling of relief that he suddenly feels._

_Brooke only nods at his gesture, and smiles back. She silently wonders if the blonde man is truly as thick as he is to not notice the smile she wears is nothing, but a shallow dimpled-facade._

Lucas is brought back to reality, but before he can blink he's pulled back into another distant memory.

_He walks up behind her, noticing that her red-headed roommate had just walked off. Lupe Fiasco is playing loudly and the crowd around the club is booming wildly with such ferocity and adrenaline that Lucas thinks his ears could burst at any moment at the high volume Tric is drowned in right now. _

_As he now stands behind the dimpled brunette, a sense of worry along with a tint of anger washes over the blonde brooder. _

"_Is it true?" he immediately asks his now ex-girlfriend._

_Brooke quickly turns around at the familiar voice, rolling her eyes slightly in annoyance, "Oh, that didn't take long. Luke, I told you I wasn't pregnant, all right? Do you think I would lie to you?"_

"_That wouldn't be the first time."_

_She's taken back slightly at the tone of hostility in his voice, but she finds her bitchy demeanor quickly before lashing back at him with the same hostility._

"_No the first time, actually, I **lied **and said I **was **pregnant. Also, the first time, you were sneaking around **my **back with Peyton!" _

_Lucas shakes his head both solemnly and worried. _

"_Brooke," the blonde sighs, "This is my decision too."_

_The brunette looks at him intensely, the bitchy demeanor clearly evident in her hazel eyes._

_  
"As though you're the only guy I've ever slept with?" she fires back, knowing that his buttons would be pushed by the statement._

_A sigh escapes the blonde's lips and a half-smile graces his face; he looks hurt, but still relieved and only two words exit his mouth._

"_Chris Keller."_

_Brooke's jaw drops open into a small 'o' style and she's both disgusted and frustrated with her blonde ex-boyfriend. _

"_Unbelievable. You know what? Don't talk to me," she hisses, and then she's out of her seat and walking away from him. _

And suddenly he's back in the hospital, standing in front of Dr. Leigh.

"Mr. Scott? Are you okay?" the older woman asks, a look of worry etched in her features.

"Y-yeah," Lucas stammered, "A miscarriage?"

Dr. Leigh nods in reply before softly asking, "Were you the father?"

"Y-yeah," he stammers again, knowing for a fact that he had to have been, "Yeah, I was."

"I'm so sorry."

Lucas nods appreciatively, one question taking over his thoughts, "What was it? Do you know?"

Dr. Leigh nods once more before looking down at the chart in her hands. She skims over a few lines and then looks back up at the blonde.

"It was a girl. Again, I'm sorry for your loss," Dr. Leigh said to him sympathetically.

Lucas nodded, "Can I see Brooke now?"

"Of course; right this way."

_We expected something, something better than before. _

_We expected something more_

_You were always weird but I never had to hold you by the edges like I do now_

_You were always weird but I never had to hold you by the edges like I do now_

_Walk away now and you're gonna start a war_

The middle-aged woman leads him down the corridor and moments later he's brought into a single room, with white walls and that same smell of sterilization he'd had to endure earlier.

As he stands in the room he notices that she's asleep. Her chest pacing up and down slowly assures him of this as he walks closer towards the unconscious brunette.

Dr. Leigh leaves the room, then, giving the two adults some time alone, regardless of whether or not the young woman is awake.

Lucas pulls up a chair next to Brooke's bed and sits back in its cushioned steel frame. Despite the fact the she had lied to him their senior year about being pregnant, at the moment he can only feel relief. Relief that his son is finally here and that he is doing well. Relief that the dimpled girl who has stolen his heart is going to be okay.

He should probably be angry right now, but he can't show his frustration quite yet. He knows that it's not Brooke's fault, but maybe if he'd known there could have been less stress on Brooke's part.

The blonde shakes his head , not wanting to think of the past right at this moment. So, he reaches forward to string his fingers through Brooke's and then leans down to place a light kiss on her knuckles; he holds her hand tightly in both of his, squeezing gently every so often.

He sits there in the uncomfortable chair, still holding onto Brooke.

The minutes tick by, and soon enough a half hour has passed and Brooke starts to stir awake from her deeply unconscious state. She reciprocates Lucas' gesture, squeezing his hand in her own and it's then that Lucas notices that the brunette is a tad on the pale side. But when her eyelids blink open and her hazel eyes adjust to the bright lighting he feels a smile turn up at his lips.

"Hey, Pretty Girl," he says softly, the smile still etched in his cheeks.

"Luke?"

Her voice is much raspier than he's ever before, and if it weren't for the fact that she was lying on a bed in the hospital, Lucas would be totally turned on right now.

"I'm here baby," he tells her, once more kissing her knuckles. He can feel the tears brimming in the corners of his eyes, beyond the point of being happy that she is awake and doing well.

When she sees his glistening eyes though, Brooke mistakes his happiness for sadness and a pang of worry and guilt consumes her; the thought that fills her mind causes tears of her own to form.

"I lost him, didn't I?" she asks him, her voice breaking and that's when her tears spill over.

Lucas quickly shakes his head though and his smile grows wider.

"He's okay," Lucas assures her, squeezing her hand once again.

"Really?" Brooke questioned, needing to be certain.

"He's perfect. The doctor said despite him being two months early, he's strong and his lungs are well developed. He's in an incubator and on a feeding tube, but that's just to get his weight up," he explained to her, and he's still smiling as he talks of the newest addition to their family.

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Not yet; he's in the nursery," he told her.

Then she smiles with teary eyes and a full dimpled grin, "We have a son."

"Yeah, we do," he smiles back before placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

The twinkle in her eyes and the deep crevices in her smiling cheeks makes his heart flutter. So he decides to wait until later to bring up the memory of their lost little girl.

The sound of Brooke's raspy voice brings him back to reality.

"Can I see him?"

"Let me go get Dr. Leigh first, to make sure you're absolutely okay," Lucas said to her.

"But I feel fine. I wanna see him, Luke, please?"

"I almost lost the both of you earlier; no way am I risking your safety or health. I'm getting the doctor first," he told her sternly, once more squeezing her hand.

She nods back in understanding, a semi-pout on her lips, "Okay."

Once Dr. Leigh gives Brooke a once-over, she writes a few things down in the brunette's chart and then has a nurse get a wheelchair.

"I don't need a wheelchair," she insisted.

"You just had a baby two months early, had surgery and a few blood transfusions, not to mention the fact that we lost you for a few moments on the table. Get your butt in the chair," Dr. Leigh says playfully.

Brooke follows her orders and, with the help of Lucas by her side, sits down in the black wheelchair.

Only a few moments go by before Lucas has wheeled Brooke into the nursery. A short middle-aged woman with brown hair walks up to the couple, having an idea of who they are.

"Hi, I'm Jennie, I've been watching over Baby Scott; I'm guessing you're his parents?" the woman smiled.

Brooke and Lucas both nodded, a slight smile on each of their faces.

The nurse smiled back and led them to the side of the room, where an incubation bassinet was set up. There was a warming light and you could see a small little bundle moving around.

"Here he is," Jennie told them, standing on one side of the bassinet while Lucas and Brooke occupied the other.

Brooke went to stand and Lucas quickly placed an arm around her to keep her from falling and the two stood there looking at their son for the first time.

"He's so small," Brooke commented, placing a hand gently on the glass.

"But he's strong; he's doing very well so far," the nurse told them.

"Can I hold him?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Not just yet, I'm sorry. Because of his low weight he's even more fragile than he would be at full term, so we need to keep him in the incubator. With the nutrients we're giving him from the feeding tube, he should gain about two or three pounds within the next five days or so. Then after that, once we do a few tests, if they come back normal you should be able to hold him," the woman explained.

"When do you think we'll be able to take him home?" Lucas asked, knowing Brooke was wondering the exact same thing.

"I'm not too sure; you'd have to talk to Dr. Leigh about that."

Both Brooke and Lucas nodded in understanding, but still slightly disappointed.

The nurse moved to the left and unhatched one of the bars, opening one of the small, circular entryways.

"Let him know you're here," the older woman told Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke moved her hand in slightly and placed her pointer finger under the infant's own smaller hand. He latched on almost instinctively and wrapped his tiny fist around the brunette's finger.

"Hey little guy," Brooke said softly, the tears already forming in her eyes, "I'm your mommy."

Lucas couldn't help, but to smile from his spot behind her. He took a small step forward to stand next to the brunette, the smile still on his face as he moved his sight to his son.

"His hair is dark," the blonde commented, turning his eyes to Brooke.

She looked up at him and smiled back, "I hope he has blue eyes."

"I bet he'll have your dimples though," Lucas smirked.

"He'd better," Brooke chuckled lightly.

The two turned their attention back to their son, relishing in the joy that he was finally here.

"So, who is this little guy anyway?" the nurse asked a moment later, as the staff had just been referring to him as 'Baby Scott.'

"We never talked about names, did we?" Brooke stated, more than asked. She looked up to Lucas, "What do you think?"

"Your call, because I know anything I suggest you'll just dismiss anyway," he teased.

She smirked at him, loving how well he knew her.

"You sure you don't want a say?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply and Brooke bit her bottom lip, her mind skimming through a throng of baby names.

She was quiet for a moment and then another smile graced her face.

"I have it," she said to the blonde standing next to her.

"Well, what's it going to be?" Lucas wondered.

The smile stayed on Brooke's face as she looked back down at the baby in front of her.

"Hayden Keith Scott."

_Whatever went away I'll get it over now. _

_I'll get money, I'll get funny again _

_Whatever went away I'll get it over now._

_I'll get money, I'll get funny again _

_Walk away now and you're gonna start a war_

_Walk away now and you're gonna start a war_

_Walk away now and you're gonna start a war._

_--------_

**A/N:** So I know that it wasn't that long of a chapter, not like my others, but I hope you all still enjoyed it! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! :)

Love always,

Em


	38. Sunday Storm

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank-you to those of you that reviewed last chapter! I'm glad many of you are still on board with this story; hopefully I don't disappoint with this chapter.

Thanks to Jenn and Allison as always for their amazing help; I'd be lost without them most days. :)

The song is "Sunday Storm," by Bethany Joy Galeotti. Now, I'm not exactly sure why I chose this song; it came on my shuffle and I just liked the melody and the title kinda fit. So, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;) **

--------

_Here's the summer  
Gone creeping out just like the Sunday storm  
Just a little bit of brown  
Over the blue  
If you see me walking  
And the wind is loud and blowing strong  
I'm just trying to stand up  
Under the blue _

_  
Ahh… _

Three days had passed since Hayden Keith Scott had been born, and since Brooke had been released from the hospital. However, the brunette mother had only physically left the building once, to go home and shower and eat a good meal; she'd been in the neo-natal intensive care unit since.

At the moment she was sitting next to her son's bassinet, as she'd been doing for the last seventy-two hours.

"Hi buddy," the brunette would coo softly, "You're doing so well today, yes you are."

She'd place her hand through the circular entryway, just like she'd always done and the three day old baby would wrap his little hand around his mother's extended finger tightly.

He hadn't yet opened his eyes fully, and Brooke was more than excited to see the color they'd be. She knew that all infants were born coincidentally with blue eyes, but she'd hoped that her son's irises would stay that color.

As the thought of her son's eye color, the thought of her son's father crossed her mind.

In the last few days Lucas had been distant; not talking much unless it had to do with the kids or basketball. Brooke had noticed this when he brought her back to her room after seeing Hayden for the first time, but hadn't said anything then. She hadn't really started up the conversation until an hour prior, before he'd left.

_**Flashback:**_

_She could tell something was wrong; he wasn't acting like himself. He had always been broody, but not like this. So she decided to just be blunt, and ask him out right. _

"_Is everything okay?" she asked him, as she sat back in the rocking chair in the NICU. _

"_Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Lucas replied with a question of his own. He'd pulled up a chair to sit next to her, but she noticed he wasn't as close to her as he had been in her room when she woke up. _

"_I don't know; you just seem a bit upset; you're quieter than usual."_

"_I'm fine," the blonde told her, not so convincing though._

"_Luke," she sighed and he could instantly hear the saddened tone in her voice._

"_What Brooke?"_

"_What's going on?" _

"_Nothing is going on, I'm fine," he answered._

"_You're not fine. Something is wrong I can feel it; talk to me." _

"_Nothing is wrong, Brooke. You're just overreacting," he shrugged before standing up suddenly, "I have to go pick up Hadley from mom and Andy's. I'll be back later."_

_He had kissed her on the forehead and then walked out of the room, leaving a confused Brooke Davis behind. _

_**End Flashback. **_

As she sat in the rocking chair a few feet from her baby boy, Brooke felt the confusion still settling itself inside of her. She'd shrugged it off though, focusing herself on the baby in front of her.

"You're such a strong little guy, huh?" Brooke smiled proudly.

"He really is," a voice interrupted suddenly.

Brooke turned at the sound of the voice, smiling when she saw Nathan standing in the doorway behind her.

"Hey Nate."

"How you doing Brooke?" the dark brunette man asked her.

"I've been okay. Impatiently waiting until we can take this guy home," Brooke smirked, nodding towards the infant by her side.

"I bet," Nathan chuckled, "You're doing great so far Brooke, you really are."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled appreciatively.

"Where's Luke?" the younger Scott brother asked.

"He had to go pick up Hadley from Karen and Andy's house," Brooke replied, turning slightly back towards her son.

Nathan stepped further into the room, walking over to where Brooke and Hayden were.

"He's getting so big. Three days ago, he wasn't any bigger than both my hands combined," Nathan chuckled lightly.

"Yeah; Dr. Leigh says I can hold him soon," the brunette girl said excitedly.

'That's great Brooke," Nathan grinned, happy for his close friend.

"He's gained almost two pounds so far; he's breathing on his own without the breathing tube for the first time today," she continued.

"Well, he's a Scott; what did you expect?"

"Yeah and hopefully he doesn't develop your's and Luke's cocky ass attitude," Brooke teased.

"As long as he doesn't develop his mothers' mean temper," he countered, "The wrath of Brooke Davis can be ugly."

"I'm one of a kind though."

"That you are Davis; that you are," the brunette man smiled.

A moment of comfortable silence passed before Brooke spoke once more, "So, have you talked to Luke lately?"

"Uhm, yeah, I saw him all day yesterday remember?"

"Very funny Hotshot. I meant have you talked to him, as in really talked to him?"

'It's not like we have late night chats about our feelings, Brookie."

"I know that, but you guys are brothers; you're close," the dimpled girl commented.

"Where is this coming from? What's going on?"

"Nothing is wrong, it's just, Lucas has been distant lately; that's all."

"What exactly do you mean by distant?" Nathan questioned.

"Since Hayden was born things have just been weird. He seems angry and just, upset all the time. I don't know what I did; he's just closed himself off."

"Have you mentioned it to him?" Nathan wondered.

"Of course I have, but he just shrugs it odd and pretends as if everything is fine. I know it's not though."

"You want me to talk to him?" the dark-haired man offered.

"Would you?" Brooke asked, slightly hesitant.

"Absolutely. He just had a son with the girl of his dreams, not to mention his adorable as hell daughter; he's got nothing to be upset about," Nathan said to the girl in front of him.

Brooke frowned slightly, "Yeah, I guess. I just want to know if I did something. He was fine when we all went out with the kids on Halloween. I just don't know what changed."

"Well, I'll talk to him, so don't work yourself up too much okay? He's just being a groveling ass," Nathan chuckled.

"Okay, thanks Nate," Brooke smiled, genuine and thankful.

"No problem, Davis; I'll see you later. Take care of my nephew," he told her, smiling back before he embraced the brunette girl in a friendly hug.

She chuckled at his statement, wrapping her own arms around his waist, "Don't worry; I won't let him out of my sight."

Nathan smiled once more before pulling away and then he left the room quietly, leaving Brooke alone once more with her son and her thoughts.

--------

_Like the Carolina Rain  
Honey I'll just make it easy  
Like the winter finds her way  
I'll be making love so easy  
Oh and Lord knows I tried  
All my life _

__

I…

Over at Nathan and Haley's house, Lucas had just arrived from picking up Hadley.

"Hey Luke," Haley greeted happily, as he childhood best friend entered her kitchen with Hadley asleep in his arms.

"Hi Hales," Luke said softly, a small smile on his face.

He walked into the living room and laid a still sleeping Hadley down on the leather sofa; then he returned to the kitchen, sitting next to his close friend at the counter.

"How's Hayden doing?" Haley wondered, thinking of her nephew.

"He's doing good. The doctor says we should be able to hold him soon; Brooke's with him now. I had to get the munchkin from mom and Andy's."

"Well, that's good; he's a tough kid. How's Brooke been these past dew days? She okay?"

"She's been good, I guess," Lucas replied, slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"You guess?" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I haven't really talked to Brooke," Lucas told the short brunette before him.

"Wait, what do you mean? You guys just had a baby together; there's plenty to talk about," she chuckled, half joking, half serious.

"I know that, we just...I don't know," the blonde man sighed.

"Luke, what's going on?"

"I've just had a rough few days, that's all," he began, "I found out something that I wish I would have known about sooner."

"Well, what did you find out?" Haley pushed.

Lucas sighed once more, letting out a long breath, "Brooke was pregnant, back in senior year. She uh, she had a miscarriage...lost the baby."

"Luke..."

"It was a girl," he spoke quietly, not giving a damn about the tears in his sad, ocean blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Haley said to him, a guilty conscious beginning to wash over her.

A moment passed; an eerily silent one. Then another. And another.

And soon enough ten minutes had passed.

"Luke," Haley began hesitantly, waiting for the blonde to look up at her before continuing.

And when he did, Lucas found himself wishing he hadn't.

The look in his best friends' eyes confirmed the guilt-laced sadness in Haley's tone.

"You knew didn't you," he stated, rather than questioned.

Haley only nodded slowly, "You guys were broken up when it happened and it wasn't my place to tell you at the time. Brooke asked me to keep it between her and I; she's my best friend, I couldn't turn her away Luke."

"I know," he whispered, "I just wish I would have known."

Another silent moment passed between the two.

"What are you going to do?"

He looked up at the petite brunette and shook his head solemnly.

"I dunno."

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

The two friends turned and saw Nathan walking towards them from the hallway.

"Just dropped by to see Hales; I had to get Hadley from my mom's."

"Yeah, Brooke told me."

"You talked to Brooke?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Yeah, I went to see Hayden at the hospital; he's getting big," Nathan replied.

"He is; I can't wait to bring him home."

Nathan smiled at his brother before making his way towards his wife.

"Where's Jamie?" he asked, placing his hands on Haley's waist.

"He's with Skills; apparently there was, and I quote, "a scary creature very similar to that of Puff, the magic dragon," in his bathroom this morning and Jamie's helping him capture it," Haley chuckled.

Nathan just chuckled, shaking his head, "So, I was thinking about grilling some chicken for lunch, that sound good?"

"It sounds delicious," Haley agreed, smiling.

"Good," Nathan smiled back, kissing Haley's temple, "Luke, you wanna help me with the grill?"

"Sure," the blonde nodded.

Nathan grabbed the package of frozen chicken breasts from the freezer and then made his way towards the patio door, Lucas following behind him.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Nathan looked up confused.

"What are you talking about?" the brunette Scott asked.

"You have that look on your face," Lucas replied.

"What look?"

"The one that says, 'I'm gonna beat your ass, but let you explain your side of the story first' look. What's up?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not gonna beat your ass," Nathan started, "But I do want to know what's going on with you and Brooke. She told me today, when I saw her in the hospital, that you've been distant. What happened?"

"You don't know?" Lucas asked his younger brother.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you," the brunette smirked, as he fired up the grill.

Lucas sighed, knowing that Nathan would drag it out of him.

"I uh, I kind of found out something," the blonde began, scratching the back of his head in his true Lucas "Broody" Scott fashion.

"What kind of something?" Nathan pressed, a look of confusion crossing his face.

The blonde sighed once more, and decided to just rip the band-aid off, quick and clean.

"Brooke had a miscarriage back in senior year."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Another round of sighs passed before either spoke.

"I'm sorry man," Nathan said to his older brother.

"So am I," Lucas said quietly.

"Well, what are you gonna do? Nathan asked a moment later, as what his brother had just told him continued to set in.

"I don't know. Brooke doesn't know that I know; I have no clue as to what to say to her," Lucas stated solemnly.

"You know you can't shut her out right?" Nathan told him, opening the package of poultry in his hands.

The blonde nodded, "I know; I'm just still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I could have had another daughter."

"It was a girl?" Nathan asked, as he placed the chicken on top of the hot grill.

Lucas nodded once more, "Yeah."

"You need to talk to her; this isn't her fault man."

"But she should've told me," Lucas said to his brother, as Nathan pulled the lid closed over the grill.

"I know that; hell, she probably knows that. And I know that you're pissed off about it, but you have to understand where she's coming from, Luke. She's sitting in the hospital right now, thinking you hate her for some random reason."

"But I don't hate her; I love her."

"Then tell her that."

--------

_Now we're goin  
And the sky is dancing for we two  
Like we do  
Just a little bit of breeze  
Whisper to the swallow  
Hold me _

__

I..Ahh..

Lucas had left Nathan and Haley's a little but after his interesting conversation with his brother. Haley had suggested that he just leave Hadley at their house instead of bringing her to the hospital; especially if he was going to bring up past occurrences with Brooke.

The blonde walked down the familiar corridor of the hospital, making his way towards the NICU where his son was.

He walked through the double doors and down a short hallway. He then entered the room where Brooke was still sitting in the rocking hair, next to his son's bassinet.

He walked further into the room and was stunned to see Brooke with their son in her arms.

"You're holding him," Lucas stated elated.

Brooke immediately looked up with a full-dimpled smile on her face.

"Hey. Yeah, Dr. Leigh said it was okay. She did another exam after Nate left earlier and said that he's made a lot good progress," Brooke began, looking back down at her baby boy in her arms, "He's almost seven pounds; eighteen inches long. She said we can take him home soon."

Lucas smiled widely; loving the happy glow in Brooke's features and the image of her holding their son for the first time.

The blonde walked the last few steps before he was beside her and knelt down next to the rocking chair. He placed a hand gently on Hayden's head before dropping a soft kiss to his son's forehead.

"Did she say when?" he wondered, raising his gaze to look at Brooke.

"She said it depends on how well he does tonight; they're gonna take him out of the incubator."

"He's doing so good," Lucas smiled once more, quickly glancing down at the baby once more before looking back up at the dimpled brunette woman.

She smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he is."

"I talked to Nathan," Lucas started a moment later.

Brooke lifted her gaze up from the infant in her arms and looked at Lucas.

"Oh," she stated, playing stupid as she shifted Hayden in her arms slightly.

"I'm sorry for being so distant lately," the blonde told her, his blue eyes locking with her hazel ones.

"I thought you were mad at me," Brooke said to him in a low voice.

"To be honest, I kind of am," Lucas revealed.

Confusion filled the brunette's face and she looked at the blonde before her with a stunned expression.

"Excuse me?"

"I just...Dr. Leigh told me," he replied.

"Told you what?" Brooke pressed on.

Lucas sighed, not sure of whether to start this conversation or not. He dropped his gaze from Brooke's eyes and, for the second time that day, he scratched the back of his head hesitantly.

"Lucas," she said sternly; almost as if she were talking to a child.

He breathed deeply once more, then, "The miscarriage, Brooke."

Her face fell and she was suddenly pale. A look of hurt crossed her face as memories of her past came back to her and Brooke couldn't help the tears that flooded her eyes as she looked at the blonde before her.

_Like the Carolina Rain  
Honey I'll just make it easy  
Like the winter finds her way  
We'll be making love so easy  
Oh and Lord knows I tried  
All my life _

__

I…

--------

**A/N:** So?? I hope you all liked it!! And hey, it was only two weeks and not two months that I updated!! Please review and let me know what you think!!! ;)


	39. Who Am I To Say

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Hopefully the wait wasn't too unbearable this time and I hope you all like it! Please drop a review and let me know. Love you all!

Hugs to Jennie and Allison for always helping me figure this story out. Love you guys lots.

Song credit to Hope, "Who Am I To Say?"

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;) **

--------

_Love of my life, my soulmate_

_You're my best friend_

_Part of me like breathing_

_Now half of me is left_

She couldn't think. Didn't move; not even a blink as Lucas was still knelt in front of her.

It was another moment or so before Brooke finally found her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stated in a low voice.

Lucas only shook his head 'no.'

"Yes, you do. The miscarriage during senior year."

This time Brooke shook her head, trying desperately to pretend that what was happening wasn't.

"I don't know-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas began, cutting her off before she could even finish her sentence. "Did you think that I would never find out? Huh?"

It was obvious that he was upset. What person wouldn't be? He had such a solemn expression on his face and Brooke was completely unsure of what to say. The tears that had formed in her eyes had long ago fallen as the brunette's words came out in jumbled stutters.

"I, uhm...But, I didn't...You, how? When d-did she t-tell you?"

"When you went unconscious," Lucas told her, as the two maintained eye contact, "You should have told me."

"Lucas," she started, an on-set of sadness already in her tone. She stood up then, with Hayden in her arms and placed the baby back down in his bassinet. Then she turned back to face Lucas, even though a part of her didn't want to.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't get to be mad at me for this," Brooke began, "Okay? We were broken up when it happened."

"No, it's not okay. You lied to me!" he spoke loudly, gaining the attention of two nurses nearby.

"Keep your voice down," Brooke stated, grabbing onto his arm and leading him out into the empty hallway.

As they stood in the corridor Lucas hastily pulled his arm out of Brooke's grip; she looked up at him as if she'd just been burned. Her eyes had glossed over as she locked eyes with him.

"Lucas," she called out to him, her voice as sad as her expression.

"I asked you several times; gave you plenty of opportunities to come clean and be honest with me. Damn it, Brooke, I trusted you!"

"And I trusted you to not hurt me, but that went out the window when you kissed Peyton, didn't it?" Brooke bit back.

"That's not fair," Lucas said to her quietly.

The brunette only shook her head sadly, before repeating, "We were broken up."

"So that makes it okay for you to lie to me about it? About our daughter?" he asked her, his voice softening near the end.

"It was a girl?" Brooke asked in reply, as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"Like you didn't know," Lucas scoffed slightly.

"I didn't," she shook her head, before continuing, "Look, I know that you're upset with me, okay? But when I found out I was pregnant...remember the night of the blackout?"

Lucas only nodded in response.

"That was the night she was conceived. We were happy then and we were in love. Then the shooting happened and I wanted to tell you at the cabin that weekend at Rachel's, but you were finally getting back to being your old self since losing Keith so I decided I'd wait to tell you. I figured, what would be a few more days? And then you went away with your mom and I was stressing out. And you came back and Peyton and I started fighting."

Lucas kept his eyes on her the entire time she spoke, trying to process everything he was being told.

"When did it happen?" he wondered.

"It was early in the morning, around three, the day of Nathan and Haley's wedding. I woke up in the middle of the night, blood everywhere on my thighs and sheets and I went to the hospital. And they told me."

_I don't know anything at all_

_Who am I to say you love me_

_I don't know anything at all_

_& _

_Who am I to say you need me_

"And then we went to the wedding and you found out about the kiss," Lucas finished, closing his eyes as he shook his head solemnly.

"I knew we were over. And that there was no point in telling you," Brooke went on in a quiet voice, Lucas looking back at her when she spoke.

"But Brooke, I asked you. Multiple times, I asked you and you lied to me," he told her.

"I wasn't pregnant when you asked me; yes, I had been, but not when you asked. I didn't lie to you; I just didn't tell you the whole truth."

"A lie by omission is still a lie, Brooke," he said to her.

"I'm sorry I never told you," Brooke began, taking a step towards the blonde man. She was thankful he didn't back away from her when she reached for his hand; he didn't say anything as their fingers intertwined.

She felt several more tears fall from her eyes, "I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you," Lucas began, before he pulled his hand away from the brunette's own small one, "I just don't know if I can trust you right now."

"Lucas," Brooke stated softly, trying to take back his hand, but he wouldn't allow her to.

"I," he stuttered, taking a short step back from her, "I just need some space right now, okay?"

The blonde takes another step back from her as a look of hurt flashes in Brooke's eyes.

"Lucas, please, I-"

"I'm sorry," he begins, shaking his head once more, since their conversation began, "I can't."

He turns away then, and walks away from her down the hallway.

A few more tears fall from Brooke's eyes as she stares at his retreating back and she struggles to not just break down right there.

So she wipes her tears away and turns back towards the room where her son is, but not before taking one last glance behind her.

Lucas is already gone.

And a second later the brunette mumbles the thought that's been in her mind since the blonde walked away only moments prior.

"But I need you."

--------

Brooke didn't leave the hospital that night; not too sure of where she'd go anyway since Lucas didn't even want to be around her now.

She had texted him twice within the past two hours though, to update him on Hayden. The brunette had been afraid that he'd only ignore her if she tried to talk about anything else.

Morning had come a little too early for Brooke's liking too. She had slept in that uncomfortable, wooden rocking chair the entire night and sleep had never really stayed with the brunette neither.

_Color me blue _

_I'm lost in you_

_Don't know why I'm still waiting_

_Many moons have come & gone_

_Don't know why I'm still searching_

"Hey."

Brooke immediately turned at the sound of the voice, already knowing who it was that stood behind her.

"Hi," the brunette said in a low voice. She watched as the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man walked further into the room, more hesitant then ever.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke wondered.

"I just wanted to check up on him. I texted you earlier, but you never replied back," he said to her. She could tell he was keeping his distance and that's when the memories of last night came flooding back to her.

"I was asleep," she simply stated, sitting up in the rocking chair.

"I figured," Lucas commented knowingly, walking over to Hayden's bassinet. He leaned over and peaked in, smiling when he saw his son's little chest moving up and down; he was asleep.

Brooke wanted so badly to just get up out of that damn rocking chair, and just pull him into her and kiss him. But she knew she couldn't. She looked up at him then, deperately needing to say something, anything.

"Luke-"

But she was cut off as the door opened and Dr. Leigh came walking in.

"Morning guys," she smiled warmly, as she walked towards them.

"Hi, Dr. Leigh," Lucas smiled at the older woman.

Brooke smiled as well, despite the fact that the doctor had ratted the brunette out to Lucas.

"Hows Hayden doing?" Lucas asked the doctor.

"Great actually," Dr. Leigh began, "I actually just came in here to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Brooke asked quickly, now standing as a wave of worry settled over her.

"Well, all of his tests have come back positive. His weight has increased wonderfully and despite his early arrival he's doing extremely well," Dr. Leigh smiled once more.

"Okay," Brooke began, "What does this mean?"

"It means that baby Hayden is free to go home," Dr. Leigh announced.

"Really?" Brooke asked, a small smile of her own crossing her face.

The older woman nodded approvingly.

On the outside Brooke was all shining eyes dimples, but on the inside she was only thinking one thing.

'_What home?'_

_Don't know anything at all_

_&_

_Who am I to say you love me_

_I don't know anything at all_

_&_

_Who am I to say you need me_

_--------_

After filling out the necessary paperwork and signing some discharge papers, Brooke and Lucas were finally ready to leave the hospital; and they were more than happy to be leaving with their son.

As much as Brooke wished Lucas would talk to her, the brunette was dreading the car ride back to the blonde's house. She didn't have a choice, considering he was the one who had driven her there in the first place, the night of Halloween.

The car ride was silent, just like Brooke knew it would be. Lucas hadn't said one word to her since he pulled out of the parking lot.

As they neared to driveway to the blonde's house, the silence was beginning to really drive Brooke crazy.

Lucas pulled into the driveway, not knowing an ounce of how Brooke was feeling internally, but he, himself, felt every bit of the uncomfortable awkwardness.

We cut the engine, taking out his keys and then got out of the car. Brooke got out as well, going to the backseat to get her son of the car while the blonde on the other side got the diaper bag.

Brooke took hold of the carrier, which held her son and walked towards the front door of Lucas' house. He unlocked it for her and allowed the brunette woman to enter the foyer first. Brooke stepped into the front hall and immediately walked right down the hall towards the nursery.

Lucas followed her, the diaper bag in hand and when he entered the room his heart swelled at the scene in front of his eyes.

Brooke had already taken Hayden out of his carrier seat and was holding him in her arms. The baby was awake, but his little eyes were slowly closing and Brooke was staring right down at him with a small dimpled grin on her face.

"Hey," Lucas whispered, "How's he doing?"

"He's okay," Brooke stated, her gaze not faltering from her son.

The baby was now asleep once more and the only sounds echoing in the room came from the light squeak of the rocking chair Brooke was sitting in.

Brooke stood up a moment later, placing the infant down in his new bed. She pulled the light blanket over the sleeping baby and then lifted the safety latch bar. The brunette stood watching her son for a moment before turning and walking towards the door, where Lucas was still standing.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she announced quietly, not looking at him as she made her way towards the bedroom they shared. Lucas let out a low sigh.

And moments later he heard the startup of the shower.

'_What the hell am I going to do?'_

_Hmmm hmmm mmm_

_Uhhh oohhh aahhh_

_Hooo aahhh _

_Ohh ohhh_

_--------_

It had only been an hour since Brooke and Lucas had brought baby Hayden home. And the awkwardness hadn't lifted one bit.

Lucas hadn't said a word to Brooke, and couldn't rightly have the chance to since the brunette was ignoring him like the black plague.

He'd heard her on the phone in the kitchen from his spot on the couch in the living room; he'd guessed it was Haley or Rachel, because at the end of the call the brunette had said 'See you soon.'

She entered the living room a second later with her arms crossed, as she stood in the entryway.

"Haley and Nate are coming over later with Jamie and Hadley; Rach and the guys are gonna stop by too," she told him quietly.

"Oh, okay," Lucas said to her, looking at her as he did so.

This time though he'd really looked at her since leaving the hospital; she looked tired and defeated. Just sad.

"Why don't you go lie down? The doctor said you need to get as much rest as you can. I'll wake you when everyone gets here," he promised her.

She only nodded before muttering a quiet 'thank-you' before she left the room.

Another sigh escaped the blonde's mouth.

This was just something he couldn't deal with.

_Now you're a song I love to sing_

_Never thought it feels so free_

_Now I know what's meant to be_

_&_

_That's okay with me_

--------

About a half hour later, Nathan and Haley had shown up with the two kids.

Lucas had kept his promise and gone to wake Brooke from her short nap, who'd gotten up and went straight into Hayden's room. She gathered him in her arms and then walked out into the living room, Lucas following quietly behind her.

Nate and Haley had each taken turns holding the newest addition to the Scott family, and Jamie and Hadley had already fought it out for who would get to hold Hayden next. Hadley won, stating proudly that since Hayden was her brother and not Jamie's that it was her right to get to hold the baby before him. The grown-ups had laughed, but sure enough Hadley held him first.

Rachel, Mouth, Millie and the rest of the guys had stopped by as well; each of them commenting on how small and cute Hayden was and fighting over who he looked like more, Brooke or Lucas?

The large group of friends had hung out for most of the day; sharing an early dinner of chinese take-out around four-thirty.

Everyone was gone by seven and once again it was just Brooke and Lucas alone with Hadley and Hayden.

The two parents still had not said much to each other, and it was beginning to worry Brooke that Lucas was going to be mad at her forever.

At the moment Lucas was checking in on Hayden, while Brooke was in the living room with Hadley; the brunette noticed that it was nearing the almost four year old's seven-thirty bed time.

"Hey kiddo, let's go get you changed into some jammies, okay?" Brooke told Hadley, who was sprawled out on the living room floor; her many coloring books and Crayola crowns surrounding her small body.

"Already?" Hadley pouted, not wanting to go to bed.

"Yep, it's about that time. C'mon, I'll read to you before you go to sleep," Brooke smiled, as the little girl got up from the floor.

"Okay, but can I say goodnight to baby Hayden first?" Hadley asked.

"Of course babe; come here," Brooke smiled, happy that Hadley wasn't going to be one of those kids who got jealous easy over new siblings.

Brooke leaned down and picked up the little girl before carrying her to the nursery.

Once they got there, they saw Lucas standing near the crib; he turned at the shuffling of their feet and smiled when they entered the room.

"Munchkin wants to say goodnight," Brooke told him, ignoring the smile he offered because she knew it was only for Hadley's sake.

"That's fine," Lucas said to her, before looking at Hadley, "You want to give him a kiss goodnight?"

The little girl only smiled and nodded.

Lucas chuckled, "Alright, come here."

He reached out and took Hadley from Brooke's grasp, then turned back towards the crib with his daughter in his arms.

"Be really gentle, okay?" Lucas reminded the blonde girl, as he held her down over the bar of the crib.

The toddler reached her head down and placed a soft peck on her brother's forehead. Then she whispered, "Love you brother."

Brooke's heart melted at Hadley's actions and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Alright kid, time for bed," the brunette said a moment later.

She took Hadley back into her arms and then walked out of the room and down the hall. She helped Hadley change into her pink Hannah Montana pajamas and then read the little girl a story, just like she did almost every night; sometimes Lucas did.

After the story was done and read, Brooke stood from her spot on Hadley's bed and covered the small child with her comforter. The brunette leaned down then, and placed a kiss on Hadley's forehead before she walked towards the door.

"Mommy?"

Brooke turned back around at the sound of Hadley's small voice calling out to her.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Are you and daddy fighting?" the little girl asked innocently, from her place in bed.

"Why do you think we're fighting?" Brooke asked, walking back to the little girl's bed and taking a seat once more.

"You guys didn't talk at all today. You won't leave again, right?" Hadley wondered, somewhat sadly Brooke noticed.

"I'm not going to leave you again," Brooke whispered to the little girl, before she leaned down once again and kissed Hadley's forehead, "I promise."

"Good," Hadley smiled widely.

"Now get to bed missy," Brooke said playfully as she got up from sitting on the little girl's bed.

"Love you mommy. Night," Hadley said quietly.

Brooke smiled as she stood in the doorway, turning to switch off the light, "Goodnight babygirl. I love you too."

She shut the light off and then closed the door slightly after exiting the room.

The brunette could hear Lucas in the shower as she stood silently in the hallway, so she walked to their bedroom to change into some pajamas. After she'd changed, Brooke grabbed her pillow and an extra blanket from the linen closet and then made her way to Hayden's nursery.

The baby was fast asleep, as Brooke checked on him in his crib. She smiled as she watched him for a moment; his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Brooke lingered next to his crib for another second or so, before settling herself in the rocking chair near the sleeping infant. She placed the pillow behind her neck and then pulled her knees up on the seat, resting them against her chest. She covered herself with the light blanket she'd gotten earlier and sat quietly in the room; the only noises coming from the sleeping baby a few feet away from her.

Minutes passed and soon enough Brooke was deep asleep herself.

_But who am I to say you love me_

_& _

_Who am I to say you need me_

_& _

_Who am I to say you love me_

_Mmmm Hmmm_

--------

After Lucas had finished his shower, he went to his and Brooke's bedroom to change before bed. It was already nearing eight o'clock, and despite it being relatively early the blonde was exhausted. He dressed himself in a pair of blue plaid boxers and a simple white t-shirt, then made his way to his daughter's room to check in on Brooke and Hadley.

When he reached his little girl's room he was surprised to see Hadley already fast asleep and no sign of Brooke. He walked back to their bedroom, but seeing no Brooke he headed back out into the kitchen and living room; she wasn't there.

He then realized where else she could be and quietly made his way to his son's nursery and that's where he found her; curled up on the rocking chair, asleep and with her head on her knees.

The blanket that the brunette had covered herself with had fallen to the floor and she was only in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Lucas peeked in on Hayden, who was still asleep, and then walked towards the sleeping brunette.

He stretched his arms out, reaching for the brunette and pulled her into a standing position as he held her against his chest. Lucas shifted his arms and bent his knees slightly, picking Brooke up and holding an arm under her knees and shoulders, then carried her bridal style towards their bedroom. He laid her down on the soft bed gently, then covered her with the blankets before making his way to the living room to spend the night on the couch.

He knew he was acting like a stubborn idiot, but he was still upset about everything that had happened with Brooke and finding out about the pregnancy senior year.

He let out a deep sigh just thinking about it as he got comfortable on the couch and soon enough he was out like a light.

--------

Morning came quickly for the new parents, especially since Hayden had woken up three separate times during the night. Lucas had been the one to hear the baby crying each time and got up first, but then needed to wake Brooke up twice so that Hayden could eat.

It was almost eight in the morning when Brooke rolled out of bed. She was still confused as to how she got there, even with waking up several times in the night. She got dressed quickly, wearing a pair of grey sweats and a light blue t-shirt. She pulled her semi-long hair into a high pony tail and then exited the bedroom. She made her way towards the kitchen, after hearing noises coming from that direction.

Once she reached the entryway, she saw Hadley sitting at the table, already dressed for the day. The little girl was swinging her legs off the chair happily and it appeared that she was enjoying a plate of french toast. Brooke also saw that the playpen had been wheeled into the kitchen, as Hayden was currently lying in it, still in his pajamas with a pacifier in his mouth.

She then looked over and saw Lucas standing in front of the counter, with his back to her, not noticing her entrance. It was Hadley's voice that made him turn around.

"Morning mommy! Daddy made french toast!" Hadley beamed excitedly, before biting into another forkful.

"I see; it looks good," Brooke smiled at the little girl, walking further into the kitchen.

"Your awake," Lucas stated simply, moving his eyes to the brunette.

Brooke only nodded, not meeting his gaze.

"Well, I made coffee. Would you like some?" he offered.

"Yeah, thanks. It'll be nice to be able to drink the stuff again on a regular basis," Brooke smiled, walking towards the counter.

Lucas chuckled at her statement, "Yeah, I bet."

He then extended his arm and handed her a cup of steaming coffee.

"Thank-you," she said quietly.

"Your welcome," he told her, as Brooke started to walk away from him, heading for an empty seat at the table.

"Wait!" Hadley suddenly said.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Brooke immediately asked, putting her coffee down on the table as she stood in front of Hadley, thinking something was wrong.

"You didn't kiss!" the little girl stated bluntly.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" the brunette asked the blonde girl.

"You and daddy always kiss good morning. You didn't kiss him!"

"Hadley-"

"No, you always kiss each other. Now, go!"

"But Hadley-"

"No buts mommy. Kiss him, or I'm calling Aunt Haley!" Hadley threatened.

Brooke's mouth hung open as Hadley stood there, completely serious with her little hands resting on her hips, in true Brooke Davis fashion.

The brunette turned slightly and sent a wary expression Lucas' way; the blonde only shrugged his shoulders.

He stepped forward, after placing his coffee cup in the sink, and then stood in front of Brooke. The two now stood facing one another.

Brooke had seriously thought he was going to kiss her for real, but then he leaned to the side and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Happy now squirt?" he asked rhetorically, turning back towards Hadley, "I'm going to go get ready for work."

He didn't say anything more to Brooke as he left the kitchen; the brunette had to force back the tears, knowing that she couldn't break down in front of Hadley or her son.

"I thought you and daddy weren't fighting?" Hadley asked the brunette curiously, as she watched her mother dump out her cup of coffee.

"We're not fighting sweetie," Brooke forced a smile. She knew she shouldn't be lying to the little girl, but Hadley was too young to fully understand what was going on. As smart as the kid was, it was still too much to grasp.

"But you guys didn't kiss!" Hadley told the brunette.

"Yes, we did. Didn't you see us just now?"

"Yeah, but not like you usually do. You always kiss daddy's lips, not his cheek!" Hadley fired back; she really was too smart for her age.

"A kiss is still a kiss," Brooke told the little girl, "Why don't you go grab your bag? Aunt Rachel is going to be here soon to pick you up."

"Okay," Hadley nodded in understanding, but before she left the room, she walked over to Brooke and pulled the brunette down to her level.

"What's up kid?" Brooke chuckled.

"Just don't leave," Hadley said to the dimpled brunette.

The serious tone in the blonde girl's voice somewhat scared Brooke.

"I'm not going anywhere," Brooke promised.

Hadley nodded again, believing the spoken words and then hugged the brunette tightly; her little arms encircling Brooke's neck.

_I don't know anything at all_

_& _

_Who am I to say you love me_

_I don't know anything at all_

_& _

_Who am I to say you need me_

_I don't know anything at all_

--------

Later that afternoon, Brooke had called Haley over while the two kids were in school; well, Hadley was in pre-school, Jamie was in second grade.

"Hey Tigger!" Haley called out, as she walked through the unlocked front door.

"In the nursery," she'd heard Brooke call back to her.

Haley walked down the hallway and a moment later found Brooke in the nursery changing Hayden.

"Hey girly," Haley smiled, but it faded when she saw tears in her best friends' eyes, "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Lucas hates me."

"What? No, no he doesn't. That's crazy," Haley said to the brunette.

"Yes, he does. He slept on the couch last night Haley, and then this morning he kissed me on the cheek. He knows about the miscarriage. My doctor told him, and he asked me about it, and I told him everything."

"Wait, you told him everything?" Haley questioned.

"Well, not everything. Not about Peyton and her confessing her love for Luke, and then-"

"What?"

The two girls looked up to see none other, than Lucas standing in the doorway. And neither of them missed the look of anger that was etched across his face.

_I don't know anything at all_

_I don't know anything at all_

_I don't know anything at all._

--------

**A/N:** So there it is. What did you all think? Let me know! :)

Love always,

Morgan


	40. I and Love and You

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Hopefully the wait wasn't too unbearable this time and I hope you all like it! Please drop a review and let me know. Love you all!

Hugs to Jennie and Allison for always helping me figure this story out. Love you guys lots.

Song credit to The Avett Brothers, "I and Love and You." AMAZING song!!!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;) **

--------

_Load the car and write the note  
Grab your bag and grab your coat  
Tell the ones that need to know  
We are headed north_

None of the three adults said a word as they stood awkwardly in the nursery. Brooke and Haley both looked up at Lucas, who still had an angry look gleaming in his bright blue eyes.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked sternly, looking between the brunette and Haley.

It was then that Haley spoke up.

"I'm gonna go, give you two some time alone. I'll see y'all later," she told her two friends quickly, before quickly exiting the room; the brunette and blonde then heard the front door close moments later.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas asked loudly.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. I get home, thinking that maybe we can talk things out and I walk right in on another lie? What the hell else are you lying about, Brooke?"

Hayden then started whimpering, probably from the volume of the voices in the room. Brooke immediately picked him up, cradling the small baby against her shoulder as he started hiccuping.

"You're going to scare him; stop raising your voice," Brooke said to the blonde.

"Well, why don't you start telling me the truth about things, huh?" Lucas fired back, staring directly at the brunette.

Brooke just shook her head at the blonde, "We are not having this conversation right now."

The brunette laid Hayden down in his crib and then left the room, walking away from Lucas frustrated and upset.

"No," Lucas called after her, following her petite frame out into the living room, "We are going to have this conversation right now, Brooke. Whether you like it or not."

He caught up with her in the hallway between the living room and the kitchen and he grabbed hold of her arm to stop her movements.

"What Lucas?" she snapped at him, turning around with a fire in her eyes, "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to tell me the truth," Lucas told her, a bit more calm.

"You already know everything," Brooke shrugged, pulling her arm out of his grasp before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Lucas dropped his head, shaking it slowly, "What did Peyton say to you, Brooke?"

The brunette laughed, "Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me, Brooke!"

_One foot in and one foot back  
But it don't pay, to live like that  
So i cut the ties and i jumped the tracks  
For never to return_

"It doesn't matter though. It happened a long time ago, just like the miscarriage. Why do we need to even talk about this?"

"Because every five minutes I find out that you lied about something while we were together," he told her.

"Yeah? Well, now you know how I felt during our entire relationship," Brooke yelled, once again walking away from him and towards the kitchen.

"That's not fair," Lucas said in a low tone, as he followed close behind the brunette.

"And what you're doing to me right now is? Lucas, if I could have prevented losing that baby, I would have in a heartbeat. I would have done anything to stop that miscarriage from happening and I think somewhere inside of you, you know that. But I couldn't keep Peyton from loving you."

"Brooke-"

"No, you wanted to talk about it, then we'll talk about it," she told him as more tears made there way to the corners of her hazel eyes, "Peyton liked you for a long time, and when she told me that she still had those feelings, I got scared. And I thought that giving you up would be easier, regardless of the fact that I was carrying your baby. I knew that you would never love me like you loved her, but you'd never be Dan either. And then when the miscarriage happened, I found a way out. And as bad as that sounds, you don't get to judge me for it."

Some of her formed tears had fallen, but Brooke could care less. He was hurting her and it was as though he didn't even care.

Lucas, though, only shook his head at her, "You still should have told me. I would have been there for you,"

"Really?" she questioned, ignoring him when he nods his head at her, "Because correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it was a whole two weeks before you and Peyton were together after we broke up."

He let out a sigh then, because he just felt defeated. It was as though nothing they did or said would fix the situation and he was just getting tired.

"I can't do this," he said quietly, so quietly that Brooke almost didn't hear him.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke wondered confused.

"I know that I hurt you; you somehow remind me every damn day, but it's as though you still don't trust me."

"How can I trust you when you're blaming me for something that I couldn't control? Huh? What was I supposed to do, put a turniket up my vagina and push the baby back in?!"

"No, but you could of fucking told me!" he yelled, ignoring her statement.

He sighed once more before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

"Lucas," Brooke called, following him, "Lucas, wait!"

"No, I can't do this," he said to her, his back still facing her as he kept walking towards the front door.

"So, you're just going to walk away because the conversation that _you _wanted to happen isn't going how you wanted it to?" Brooke scoffed, "Typical of the Scott clan."

"No, Brooke," he began, turning to face her, "I'm walking away from you, because I can't stand to look at you right now!" He threw back at her.

He could have slapped her and _that _would have been less painful.

"You don't mean that," Brooke whispered to him, another set of tears making tracks down her cheeks.

"I think I do," he said quietly, before continuing to walk to the front door. His hand went to the handle and then he heard Brooke behind him.

"You're just going to leave?"

_Ah Brooklyn Brooklyn take me in  
Are you aware the shape I'm in  
My hands they shake my head it spins  
Ah Brooklyn Brooklyn take me in_

Yet another sigh escaped his lips as he turned back to face her one last time.

He hesitated, but then, "I think we need a break."

"What?" Brooke asked, shocked and confused.

"There's just too much going on right now and I think we need to just focus on the kids for now," he told her.

"You're kidding me, right? You're just going to take the easy way out, is that it?" she asked him.

"What easy way, Brooke? You think this is easy for me? I'm so mad and hurt and confused right now, and you think this is easy?"

"We can work this out, just...just don't leave."

He shook his head at her before whispering, "I don't know what else to do."

Brooke said nothing else, just looked on as Lucas opened the door and then walked out; the door closed behind him with a loud thud.

The tears were flowing freely now, but Brooke didn't care.

She heard Hayden crying from the nursery and immediately went to care for the infant. She'd figured that Lucas would just have to wait until later.

--------

_When at first I learned to speak  
I used all my words to fight  
With him and her and you and me  
Oh but its just a waste of time_

_  
Yeah its such a waste of time_

It was nearing five in the late afternoon that same day.

Lucas had been so upset and confused that he didn't even attend basketball practice for the night; he had called Nathan and told him that he wouldn't be coming and said he'd explain later.

The blonde had ended up at the Rivercourt; the one place that had remained a permanent fixture in his life. He sat on top of the picnic tables, feet on the benches with his elbows on his knees. His head rested in his hands and the nickname "Broody" didn't give the man justice as mixtures of hurt and confusion were strewn across his face.

He sat there, in that same spot, for several hours. Allowing his thoughts to consume him for the time-being was somewhat helpful. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the light footsteps crunching in the leaves behind him; he turned and saw the dark brunette making their way towards him.

"I'm guessing Brooke called you," he sighed.

"Yep, and I'm really resisting the urge to slap you right now, so please try not to say anything to stupid or ridiculous," Haley began, "A break, Lucas? Really?"

"I don't know," Lucas sighed once again.

"You're an idiot," the young woman simply stated.

"Tell me something I don't know," the blonde man scoffed.

"You can fix it though; you couldn't have meant what you said to her, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here brooding like some depressive, psych ward patient."

"But I think I really do want a break, Hales. There were just so many lies and I don't know how to accept anything that has happened in the last few days," he revealed to his close friend.

"Not to completely sound like a crappy friend right now, but how do you think Brooke feels? She couldn't control what happened back then, Luke; no one could have. I think you're just scared," Haley told him.

"Scared of what though?" he questioned.

"Of a lot of things. Lucas, you and Brooke just had a baby, that's one. Hadley, work, life in general. And I think it's foolish of you to try and take the easy way out just because of something that happened almost a decade ago. You can't hold a grudge against her for this; it's not fair. She needs you right now, and you're being a stubborn ass instead of sucking it up like an adult."

"It's not even the fact that she had been pregnant, Hales. It's more so that she lied about it, even when I asked her out right about it. God, if that doctor hadn't of told me, then I probably never would've found out. I just don't know what to do," he told the brunette girl.

"Well, for one, you need to go home. You need to go home and tell Brooke everything you just told me. She's just as scared as you are right now and you just walked out on her."

"I know I shouldn't have done that, I just didn't know what else to do. I was getting so frustrated," Lucas said in a low voice.

It was getting closer and closer to five-thirty and the sun was just about to go down as the two childhood friends sat on the top of the picnic table. Haley had taken a seat next to the blonde when she'd first arrived and by the end of their conversation, she had looped her arm through his in a comforting, friendly way and rested her head on his shoulder.

_That woman shes got eyes that shine  
Like a pair of stolen polished dimes  
She asked to dance I said it's fine  
I'll see you in the morning time_

"It's going to be okay, Lucas," she whispered to him, her words coming out into the cold, autumn air. Her breath was visible in the settling dusk and she shivered involuntarily as the cold seemed to creep in a bti more.

Lucas noticed and wrapped an arm around her petite frame and she wrapped one of hers around his waist in the same manner.

"I wanna believe that, Hales," Lucas said back to her.

"Well, you should. I'm Tutorgirl after all; I tend to be right about these things," Haley snickered, nudging him playfully with her elbow.

Lucas chuckled, before returning to his serious demeanor, "I should go home."

Haley looked up at his statement, "Yeah, you should."

He only nodded in agreement.

"And don't worry; if Brooke kicks you out, you know there's an empty couch at mine and Nate's place. Unless the douchebag act really is genetic, because then he'll be in the living room and you'll be shit out of luck," Haley joked, earning another light chuckled from the blonde beside her.

"Okay," Lucas simply said, giving a small smile at his friend's efforts in cheering him up.

"C'mon, I'll take you home," Haley offered, nodding towards her car a few feet away.

He nodded, "Alright."

The two stood from the table and then made their way towards the brunette's Nissan Murano. They got in and Haley revved up the engine, starting the drive to her best friend's house.

_Ah Brooklyn Brooklyn take me in  
Are you aware the shape im in  
My hands they shake my head it spins  
Ah Brooklyn Brooklyn take me in_

--------

_Three words that became hard to say  
I and love and you  
What you were then, I am today  
Look at the things I do  
_

Haley had dropped Lucas off almost twenty minutes ago. She'd sent a text to Brooke before she left the driveway, saying to be nice and let the blonde get everything off his chest before immediately jumping down his throat.

Brooke had to laugh a little at her friend's bluntness and then sent a reply text with a simple thank-you and a smiley face.

The dimpled brunette had walked towards the front door, peeking outside the window and there he was, sitting out on the porch steps. She sighed, as it was obvious that he was brooding. And as angry as he'd made her earlier before he left, all she wanted to do was walk out the door and pull him into her arms.

She knew they had to talk, so she walked into the living room and grabbed the fleece blanket that was sitting on the back of the couch. The brunette walked back to the foyer, slipping on a pair of her boots that were sitting nearby and then let out one more sigh before walking out the front door.

He didn't turn, as he already knew who was behind him; he just sat in the same spot on the top step of the porch.

Brooke sat down next to him, holding the blanket in her lap. She took a good look at him and for the first time, she notice how sad he truly looked. His eyes were that sad grey-blue color that she hated and there was a deep frown on his face.

"Hi," she whispered, her words being lost in the crisp air.

He turned then, and looked at the brunette sitting next to him; she looked as sad and broken as he, himself, did.

"Hi," he stated, those grey-blue eyes meeting her hazel ones.

"You were gone for a really long time," she told him, though he already knew.

"I needed some time to think," he said to her truthfully.

She nodded, before lifting the blanket into her hands, "Cold?"

When he nodded, she unfolded the fabric in her hands and wrapped one half of the blanket around the blonde and the other half around herself. They sat closely and after a silent moment Lucas wrapped an arm around the brunette, drawing her closer into his side.

"You smell like Haley," Brooke then spoke, with a confused expression on her face.

"She found me at the Rivercourt. We kinda cuddled on the picnic table since it was so cold; completely innocent."

"I'd hope so since she's like a sister to you and she's also your brother's wife," Brooke chuckled lightly, forgetting, for a moment, that there was still some tension between them.

Lucas let out a slight grin at the brunette's comment, "Yeah, I know."

It was quiet again then, completely silent except for the whistling of the cool wind in the air.

"You know we need to talk," Brooke said a moment later.

_Ah Brooklyn Brooklyn take me in  
Are you aware the shape I'm in  
My hands they shake my head it spins  
Ah Brooklyn Brooklyn take me in_

And then it was awkward again.

"I know," Lucas stated quietly, looking down in his lap.

"Did you mean what you said, earlier?" she asked him hesitantly.

He looked up at her then, not exactly sure of what she meant; he had said a lot of things earlier.

She noticed his confusion and answered his unasked question, "About taking a break?"

Lucas felt a tug at his heart as she asked him. He knew that he was going to hurt her with what he was about to say, but it had to be said.

"I think a break could help us," he said in a low voice, as he looked directly at us.

He didn't miss the tears already burning in her eyes as she broke their gaze and looked away.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't," she snapped, bringing her eyes back up to meet his, "This isn't fair."

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I think some time apart could just make things easier, Brooke."

"I don't want things to be easier. I don't want you to run away and take the easy way out whenever things get too hard. What about the kids? Huh? What about the house and..and, what if this tears us apart?"

Her tears spilled out over her eyelids as she forced herself to keep her eyes on the blonde in front of her.

Lucas turned his body towards her, keeping the brunette close as they were still wrapped in the blanket. He reached a hand up and held her cheek in his palm, holding her face gently.

"But what if you stop loving me?" she whispered, her voice full of sheer vulnerability.

"I'm never going to stop loving you, Brooke Davis," he told her softly, leaning in to kiss her forehead tenderly.

She nodded and then rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. They stayed cuddled together under the blanket for another few minutes before finally making their way back inside the house.

Lucas went into the bedroom he had shared with the brunette and changed into some pajamas before making his way out to his new bed; the living room couch.

"I can take the couch, ya know? Or sleep in the nursery, or something," Brooke offered to the blonde.

She'd followed him out to the living room, with the blanket still wrapped around her, as she watched Lucas set up a few pillows and a blanket on the leather sofa.

_Dumbed down and numbed by time and age  
Your dreams to catch the world, the cage  
The highway sets the travelers stage  
All exits look the same_

"Or something. Brooke, you just had a baby. You're not sleeping in a nursery, you can take the bedroom," he said to her firmly.

She didn't argue with him, as she knew it'd be pointless. So she just nodded her head as she continued standing in the entryway, watching the blonde move around the living room.

"Promise me one thing?" Brooke suddenly asked.

Lucas looked up at her and only nodded, silently telling her to go on.

"Just promise me you'll come back to me," she pleaded, scared that he wouldn't.

"I'll come back to you; to us," he vowed, "I promise."

Brooke only nodded before making her way towards him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before leaving the living room and going into the bedroom.

She was happy that Lucas was in the living room, because as soon as the brunette closed the bedroom door closed, she dropped to the floor; tears already rolling down her cheeks.

_Three words that became hard to say_

_  
I and love and you_

_  
I and love and you_

_  
I and love and you._

--------

**A/N:** Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! I have the next few chapters already planned out; they just need to be typed up! :)

Love you all!

Em


	41. Crazy Possessive

**A/N:** I know that this update is a little late and very long overdue, but please bare with me. I had been sick the last few weeks. I ended up getting the dreaded swine flu and I've missed three weeks of school, so I've had a lot of catching up to do. Not only was I sick, but I lost a family member the night before Thanksgiving, so it's been a very troublesome time for my family and I. But I am back now and with a new update for you all. I hope I still have some readers out there, and hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. Drop a review after you've read and let me know what you think of it. Enjoy! :)

Usual thanks to Jenn for always taking care of me; both with being sick and my breakdowns of boys and drama and the loss of loved ones. If it wasn't for her this story would have probably been over a long time ago and it wouldn't be half of what it is without her support and amazing help. Thanks for being one of my bestest friends. Love you bunches.

Special thanks to Allison, for being my boo and always helping me crank out new ideas. My prayers are still with her and her family as little Haley pushes through her recovery. I love you buddy.

Song credit goes to Kaci Battaglia, for her amazing song, "Crazy Possessive."

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

--------

_I think I'm crazy  
I think I'm going out of my mind  
You call me crazy  
I thought I saw you touching my guy  
Are you crazy?  
Maybe I should take you outside  
And show you crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy_

Weeks had passed.

The days had crept on so incredibly slowly that Brooke knew that time must have been mocking her.

Lucas had been staying with Skills and Mouth at their apartment for the first two weeks. Brooke had tried convincing him that he could stay at the house, but he'd only reminded her that he needed his space.

He'd been by the house everyday though, to see the two kids. He was there on his lunch breaks to see Hayden and was there at night as well to get them both off to bed; he was only there for them. He and Brooke hadn't really spoken at all in the first week, but they'd both agreed to keep things civil for the sake of the children.

Haley had been over everyday to help Brooke out at the house; the short brunette hadn't said much to Lucas either. It wasn't that she was mad at the blonde, she was just confused as to why her close friend was being so stubborn. It was obvious that both he and Brooke were miserable and that this so called "break" was doing more harm than good. But of course Lucas was just as thick-headed as any other Scott man; anything Haley had said to him had pretty much gone in one ear and out the other.

As Haley entered the familiar house, as she'd been doing so for the past few weeks, she already knew what she'd find.

She walked down the hallway and right into the nursery, seeing Brooke sat upright in the rocking chair as the brunette nursed her infant son.

"Hey," she greeted, walking fully into the room.

"Hi Hales," Brooke said, briefly looking up at her friend.

"I think I've seen your breasts more than any other guy has, but I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Haley joked, as Brooke continued breast-feeding her baby boy.

"You're so funny," Brooke said sarcastically.

Haley smirked, "I'm just saying."

_A little hazy  
Maybe I'm just losing my mind  
I think your shady  
I know that you've been calling my guy  
Are you crazy?  
Now I'm gonna take you outside  
And show you crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy_

The dimpled brunette only shook her head in reply, as she kept her eyes on the baby in her arms.

"So, I saw Luke today."

Haley could see the brunette tense up at the blonde's name, but didn't confront the action.

"Yeah?" Brooke shrugged off, pretending not to care; Haley could tell she more than cared, though.

"Uh-huh," the short brunette nodded, "He came over to the house, told me that he was still staying with Mouth and Skills; I'm sorry."

"He can do what he wants."

"Brooke, you don't have to do this," Haley said softly.

"Do what?"

"Pretend that you're okay when I know you're not. You can't keep everything bottled up inside. I know you're hurting and Lucas is an ass for making you go through this, and sooner or later he's going to come around and realize how stupid he's been acting."

"He hasn't called. He only shows up to see the kids. I think it's safe to say that this break is going to be a bit more permanent, Hales."

The dimpled brunette's voice faltered, but her eyes remained void of any tears; at least for the time being. They'd fall once Haley left, just like they always did.

"Don't say that," Haley said quietly.

"Why? You know how stubborn he is. And he's as bad as I am when it comes to getting hurt. He builds up these walls and shuts everyone out," Brooke told her close friend before muttering, "The end is nearing for us."

_Call my man again and imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up  
And then you call me your best friend, _

_And then you call me your best friend._

"No. No, it's not," Haley said assertively, "You and Lucas have been through too much for you guys to just call it quits now. You have to work at your relationship, not run away when things get too hard."

"Yeah? Well, tell him that. Not me."

"I've tried."

"Well, like I said. He's stubborn; and he doesn't care, so why should I?"

"Because you guys had a child together. That baby that you're holding may have been conceived out of a drunken stupor, but you guys love each other. And whether or not you lied to him, he's done much worse so it's not like he's some saint; he's not perfect, but neither are you. You made a mistake, Brooke and if you let some stupid little lie dictate your life and happiness, then you are not the girl I thought you were."

And with that, Haley pushed her bag further up her shoulder before leaving her close friend alone with her thoughts. Moments later Brooke heard the front door close shut and Haley was gone. And those held in tears slowly made their way down Brooke's face, just like she knew they would.

And things were getting worse just like she knew they would.

--------

Later that afternoon, Brooke received a text message from Haley. The brunette's close friend had invited her to go out to Tric for the night, and for some unknown reason the brunette had decided to tag along.

Karen had taken Hayden and Hadley, telling Brooke that she should take a night for herself, especially with all that had been going on with her and Lucas. But even though Karen had taken the kids, Haley still had a little convincing to do on her part to get Brooke to actually come out, even though the brunette had already said she would. The dimpled brunette just seemed to be sad all the time. Just sad and gloomy, like a dark cloud was looming over the once cheerful, young girl. It was like Brooke's own personal rain storm just hovering above her, as an angel's halo would glow above their head.

_Call me crazy  
Everytime that I turn around  
You want my baby  
Ohhh but I'm his lady  
Am I possessive?  
Just because I'm claiming what's mine  
Your crossing the line_

_Why are you constantly calling him up  
To pick you up  
Let me know now  
How can you call me your best friend  
Then turn around and secretly text him  
You call me crazy  
Ohhh I got your crazy_

The only time she truly smiled was when she was around the kids, but other than that her dimples seemed to always be vacant.

"Can you at least pretend like you want to be here?" Haley asked the brunette, pulling Brooke out of her quiet reverie as the two girls walked up the stairs to enter the double doors to Tric.

"I'd rather be at home with my kids. Why did I need to come out with you again?" Brooke wondered.

"Because you've been cooped up in that damn house for weeks doing nothing, but sulking."

Brooke pursed her lips, "I like to sulk."

"You're Brooke Davis," Haley began, "You shouldn't be sulking period."

"But I miss him," the brunette muttered, as she and Haley climbed the stairs one at a time, "And at the same time I want to smack him."

"I know sweetie. C'mon, let's go have a drink," Haley smiled as the two women entered the packed club. It was definitely packed, as Kaci Battaglia would be taking the stage soon. The two girls walked through the loud club; Brooke was wearing a black strapless Olga Kapustina dress along with a pair of Steve Madden Merriee Black Patent peeptoe booties. Haley walked right alongside her in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck tank top; on her feet was a pair of silver ballet flats.

"And you said he's not going to be here right?" Brooke wanted to clarify.

"Well, he's not coming with Nathan."

"Haley! You told me that he wasn't going to be here!"

"It's not like I can ban him from entering. I mean, his mom owns half of the place."

"I really hate you right now," Brooke said at the two women walked towards an empty table.

"I love you too," Haley smirked.

The two women sat down then, just as Nathan walked over and joined them.

"Ladies, what's going on?" the younger Scott smiled as he took a seat next to his wife.

"Brooke's complaining," the petite brunette told her husband.

The tall, brunette man only smiled and shook his head, "So, what else is new?"

"Shut it Hotshot," Brooke glared.

His smile quickly fell. "Sorry, Brooke."

The three friends ordered a round of drinks and were sat in their booth a total of three minutes before Brooke noticed Haley try to discreetly nudge Nathan with her elbow. Nathan looked over at his wife and Brooke saw Haley's eyes glance quickly away in one direction before flying back to Nathan's gaze.

"What's going on?" Brooke immediately asked as she placed her glass of red Sangria down in front of her.

"Nothing," Haley quickly replied.

"Okay, now there's definitely something going on," Brooke chuckled. "What is it? Tell me."

_Call my man again and imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up. _

Call my man again and imma **** you up,

_And imma **** you up, and imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up  
And then you call me your best friend, _

_And then you call me your best friend._

Nathan jumped in then, coming to Haley's rescue before Brooke interrogated her too much, "Really, it's nothing, Brooke. Don't worry about it."

Brooke reached for her glass to take another sip and then noticed Haley's eyes dart to her left again and then immediately back to Nathan. This time, the brunette followed her friends' gaze, only wishing she hadn't moments later.

Across the room, at the end of the bar, was Lucas sitting next to some blonde girl. She looked to be a little shorter than Brooke and was obviously very petite. She was wearing a knee length, Ruched Chiffon dress in ivory, that looked to be something chic right out of Charlotte Russe. And just like the dimpled brunette, this girl was wearing a pair of booties. Only these were Belted Peeptoe's that were ivory in color just like the blone's dress and they stood high at four inches tall.

Brooke could tell from her seat in the booth that the blonde girl had bright blue eyes. She also noticed that this new girl was a very touchy-feely kind of flirt as her small hand had not left Lucas' shoulder.

As Brooke watched them from across the room, her defenses immediately went into overdrive as she picked up her glass of red wine and her silver clutch, and strode over to the two blondes, her hips swaying back and forth behind her.

"Brooke, wait!" Haley called after the brunette, as her and Nathan quickly followed after the distraught girl.

The dimpled brunette only ignored the calls from her two close friends as she walked the last few steps to stand behind Lucas and his new friend.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she placed her drink on the bar in front of Lucas. Her hazel eyes immediately locked with his as she stood next to him and the blonde girl.

_They calling me crazy  
They say I'm crazy_

_I know you are, but what am I?_

_I know you are, but what am I?  
They call me crazy  
They think I'm crazy_

_I know you are, but what am I?  
I know you are, but what am I?  
Ohhh I got your crazy_

"Brooke," he said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Just having a drink. You look like you're enjoying yourself though," she snipped back, now acknowledging the girl sitting next to the father of her children. "Hi, Brooke Davis. And you are?"

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl looked between Brooke and Lucas, noticing the obvious tension between the two.

"Hi," she started in a small voice, hesitant and nervous, before holding out her small hand to Brooke, "I'm Mackenzie. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Brooke stated icily sarcastic as she ignored the blonde's gesture.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Lucas asked her.

She glared at him then, while Nathan and Haley just stood back and watch the fight that they knew was about to unravel.

"I'm just introducing myself to your new friend here. Just trying to be nice is all," she said to him, before turning back to Mackenzie, "So, tell me a little about yourself."

The girl once again looked between the brunette and Lucas, but turned back to Brooke to answer her question, "Well, I'm 19 and-"

"Nineteen? Wow, you're so young," Brooke fake smiled, before looking back at Lucas, "Ya sure are rocking that cradle aren't ya Luke?"

"Brooke, we were just talking."

"Yeah, I'm sure," the brunette scoffed, "Oh, speaking of cradles, did he tell you that he has two kids?"

Mackenzie looked at Lucas and then back at Brooke, beginning to feel less threatened by the brunette as she stood from her bar stool and stood in front of Brooke.

"Actually," the blonde girl started, "He did tell me. Hayden and Hadley, if I'm not mistaken, right? Brooke, was it?"

The blonde now stood with one hand on her hip, standing in her place even though Brooke took a small step towards her.

"Yeah, _my_ kids," Brooke stated possessively.

_Call my man again and imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up  
Ohhh I got your crazy_

"Oh, so you're the whore that lied to Luke about being pregnant then?" Mackenzie bit back.

Lucas quickly stood from his seat, "That's enough!"

The blonde girl only smirked as she saw her words having a strong effect on the brunette in front of her.

Brooke glanced from the blonde girl to Lucas and heard the petite girl chuckle softly.

"Yeah, he told me all about you. How you lied about carrying his child and then lost it? How pathetic," Mackenzie smirked once more, raising an eyebrow challengingly at Brooke.

"How dare you?!" Brooke seethed, before reaching out and slapping the blonde girl hard across her cheek. The few people around them stopped their drinking and conversing to watch the scene before them.

Lucas immediately went to stand between the two girls and put an arm behind him to hold back his blonde friend, while his right arm went in front to Brooke's waist.

"You crazy bitch!" Mackenzie yelled as she tried to advance towards Brooke; Lucas held her back though.

"Skank!" Brooke yelled back.

"Okay, enough, the both of you!" Lucas began, before gently grabbing Brooke's wrist, "Come on."

He pulled her away from the bar, leading her towards the bathroom and payphone area in the back of the club.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas immediately asked her, letting go of her wrist as the two stood in front of one another.

"Me? Are you kidding me right now?!" Brooke exclaimed stunned.

"You didn't have to slap her," Lucas told her quietly.

_Call my man again and imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up  
Ohhh I got your crazy._

"So, I'm supposed to just stand there and let some blonde, college, skank-ass hussie talk down to me about something she learned in the first five minutes of meeting you? I don't think so."

"Brooke, you can't just go around slapping people!"

"And you can't just run off to Tric and buy a drink for the first ho-bag you see!" she told him in a low voice, "For God sakes, I just had your baby! And you go and do this?"

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, as the two stood face to face and their eyes remained locked with one another's.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Brooke. We were just talking."

"So you thought it was necessary that you share things about our personal life? _My _personal life? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"And again, I didn't do anything wrong! She approached me, okay? She came up to me and started talking to me, not the other way around!"

"But you could have turned her down," Brooke began quietly, still looking him in the eyes, "You could have turned her away. But you didn't."

"We were just talking, Brooke. It wasn't like I was going to go sleep with her or ask her out. I wouldn't do that to you again."

"Again? Again! Do you hear yourself? It's not about her!" Brooke said loudly, pointing her arm out in the direction of the bar. "It's the fact that you haven't called me in over a month!"

"Brooke, I call you all the time," he tells her quietly.

"Yeah, but you never talk to me. You ask about the kids, but never me. You don't ask how I've been or what I've been doing. It's like I don't even exist to you anymore," she says this to him through her blurred vision, not caring that her tears have fallen, "It's like, like I'm just the mother of your kids. But not your Cheery or your Pretty Girl. Like I was never even yours."

She whispers the last part sadly and through another batch of tears. And a moment later she tears her gaze from him to wipe her cheeks and attempt to wipe away her tears.

_Call my man again and imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up  
Touch my man again and imma **** you up, _

_And imma **** you up_

"Brooke," he begins, but she shakes her head quickly, not giving him the opportunity to speak.

"I don't care what you do anymore. I gave you this, this break because that was what you wanted. What I thought you needed, to somehow forgive me. But I can't do this," she said to him, motioning to the club and the environment surrounding the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her confused, through squinted eyes.

"I mean, you can do what you want," she told him, "But if you end up leaving with her, then don't bother coming home. I'm done."

She didn't wait for his rebuttle or any statement from him. Instead, she wiped away another fallen tear before walking back to the bar. She had left her clutch on the counter next to her drink and Nathan and Haley were still standing there waiting; Mackenzie had sat back down on her bar stool.

Once Brooke reached the bar she picked up her clutch, moving it under her arm before turning to Nathan and Haley.

"I'm going home. I'll talk to you guys later," she told the married duo, just as Lucas returned to the bar as well. Brooke didn't care that her eyes were now red from her crying, she just ignored Lucas; not even bothering to look at him or in his direction.

The brunette then picked up her wine glass and moved to stand in front of Mackenzie, as the blonde was still seated.

"And by the way," Brooke started, before she flipped the glass over and poured the remainder of her red Sangria on the front of the blonde girl's ivory dress.

_And then you call me your best friend._

_And then you call me your best friend._

Mackenzie gasped in shock as the red liquid moved down the fabric of her dress. Brooke only smirked, knowing full well that it would staind and would be a bitch to get out.

"Don't ever call me a bitch again, or talk to me like you know me," Brooke held a raised eyebrow as she gave a hardened glare at the young blonde girl, "You _don't_ know me."

Lucas didn't say anything, just sighed deeply as Brooke turned and walked out of the club, her hips swaying fluidly behind her once again.

"You're an ass."

He heard his sister-in-law say to him from behind.

"Tell me something I don't know," Lucas muttered, before ordering a scotch on the rocks and walking away from his friends and Mackenzie.

'_It's going to be a long night,'_ he thought to himself as he downed his drink quickly.

The only thing on his mind being the pain he knew he'd caused the brunette who had just walked away from him.

_Ohh, I'm crazy. _

--------

**A/N:** So, what did you think? I hope it wasn't too bad. I know I've been away for a while, but hopefully I still have a few loyal readers who will still review. Hope y'all liked it!

Love always,  
Morgan


	42. You're Not Sorry

**A/N:** So, it's been almost two months since I last updated. And I am so incredibly sorry. With everything going on in my life right now with my family and school, plus work it's been a little hectic. I've been working like crazy because I am going to Wilmington, NC from February 26th until March 6th. Yes, for One Tree Hill!! Keep all of your fingers crossed for me that I get to meet some cast members.

Anyways, here is the new chapter. Enjoy! :)

Thanks to Jenn for always being there for me; she's honestly one of my best friends and she has been so supportive.

And special shout-out to my good friend Allison. Even though you may not know her, please keep herself and her family in your prayers, as they go with an unnerving ordeal that no one should have to face.

Song credit: "You're Not Sorry," by Taylor Swift. LOVE her.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

--------

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

_And it's taken me this long baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again but not this time around_

He hadn't come home that night.

She had a feeling that he wouldn't, but still, she stayed up until almost three in the morning; just waiting for him to walk through the door. And when he didn't return by that early hour of twilight, the brunette woman succumbed to her bed and sleep quickly found her minutes later.

The following morning, Brooke woke early. Having only gotten several hours of sleep, she rolled out of bed around 8:30 in the morning. The kids were still at Karen and Andy's, so she had no actual responsibilities to attend to on this bright and early Saturday morning. She stayed dressed in her pajamas; a simple pair of blue and pink shorts from Victoria's Secret and a white Cami tank. She pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail and made her way out into the kitchen; coffee was what she needed most right now.

The young brunette woman started up the coffee maker and put a bagel in the toaster. She stood in front of the counter, gripping the edge of the flat, granite surface in her palms and by the time her bagel popped out of the toaster, Brooke had already shed several tears.

How things ended up this way, she didn't know. Brooke knew that she shouldn't have lied to Lucas. And even though the two weren't in a relationship when she lost their baby girl, she still owed it to the blonde to tell him. And now he hated her and if she was being completely honest, then a part of her even hated herself. She had no idea of what to do. Her life was spiraling down, out of control and slipping through her fingers. She felt lost and all she wanted was the past few months back; she wanted Lucas back, but he was the one who didn't want her anymore. As independent, beautiful and brave as Brooke was, she needed Lucas. And as pathetic sounding as it was, she really didn't care. She would always need him in her life, whether as the love of that life or just as friends. After everything that had happened, she would take whatever he offered.

She was so caught up in her mixed-up mind that she didn't even hear the front door swing open. She turned at the sudden intrusion, thinking it may have been Karen and her kids, but when she stepped out from the kitchen and entered the main hallways, Brooke felt her mouth go dry and her heart started to pound.

There he was, standing in front of the now closed door and she noticed he was in the same clothes as the night before. And truth be told, it made her nervous; scared. Had he done what she was thinking he had?

She didn't want to believe it could be true.

Her heart was still pounding relentlessly in her chest; it was as though it was going to explode inside of her.

Lucas stood there before her; the two of them having a silent duel with their now saddened, grey looking eyes.

She wanted him to speak first; simply because she was long past being sick and tired of his games. Now, she was just plain exhausted.

Sure, she sounded hypocritical by thinking such thoughts, but she never caused him as much pain as he, her. She may have lied several times, but she never intentionally hurt anyone by holding back pieces of the truth. And it killed a part of her to know that he still didn't see her; he still didn't understand her, even after everything that had happened in the years that they had known one another.

_You don't have to call anymore_ _I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry...no, no, no, no_

So, here they stood; still staring with sad eyes and she couldn't have felt more grateful when he began to speak.

"Hey."

It was just one word, but God, was it deafening to her ears. His voice sounded raspy and drained; as though it took all of the energy he had to speak that one, small syllable.

"Hi," she whispered back.

Brooke saw a questioning expression form upon Lucas' features as he took a quick glance at his surroundings. And she knew what he was thinking before he even uttered the words into a verbal thought.

"They're at your mom's," she told him and he only nodded at her statement.

"When are they coming back?"

"When I go and pick them up."

"Oh, okay," he nodded once more and she nodded back, not sure of what else to say.

She turned then and went back into the kitchen. The brunette noticed the coffee had finished brewing , so she started to fix herself a cup. But she soon stiffened when she heard his light footsteps behind her.

"Brooke," he called to her, and she found herself closing her eyes at the sound of him speaking her name, as her back was still facing him.

"Yeah?" she asked him a moment later, as she put a little sugar in her cup of creamless coffee.

"Can we talk?"

Brooke noticed that his voice sounded somewhat hopeful.

She replied, "I guess."

"Look, about last night-"

"Lucas, I meant what I said."

"Which part?" he wondered, as she now stood facing the blonde man.

"All of it," she told him, looking directly at him, "I know I lied to you and I am sorry for that, but I can't keep fighting with you."

"And I don't want to fight with you either, but, God, you're so frustrating sometimes, Brooke."

"I'm frustrating," she repeated in a monotone voice, "And what about you, huh?"

He sighed, "I haven't done anything wrong, Brooke."

"Really?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Lucas only nodded.

"Well, you're wearing the same clothes as you were last night. So, where'd you go? Did you go and sleep with your blonde whore?"

"Brooke-"

"No, this is exactly what I am talking about. You walk around with your head held all high and mighty, as though you don't do anything wrong. As though you haven't hurt me whatsoever. Lucas, my heart hurts; it physically aches in my chest and all I wanna do is lock myself in a room and cry because I miss you so badly. You hate me and I can't stand it. And now I can't help, but hate myself for not telling you about the baby back then, but by the time I was ready to tell you, there was so much going on. You had just lost someone who had been a father to you your entire life; you and your mom were gone on that trip. You both were still grieving over Keith, and I thought I could wait until you at least came home. But then I had the miscarriage and I was trying to protect you from hurting again and feeling that sense of lost like you felt with Keith. And if that makes me a bad person for trying to protect you, then I'm sorry for caring."

_Looking so innocent_ _I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen cause it's worked each time before_

Her eyes had shed it's welled-up tears and she felt her hands shaking as he stood in front of her, just watching her break down. But she needed to continue.

"All I can do is apologize and I know that, that will never be enough, but there is nothing that I can do about that," Brooke sighed deeply before going on, "So, I'm done; just like I said. Done with the fighting and this relationship. Because every time we have an inkling of a problem, you immediately build up those walls of yours. And right now I am just too hurt and drained to try and knock them down again. We can figure out what to do about the kids later, but right now, I'm just done and fed up."

He was speechless as to what the dimpled brunette had just voiced to him. So, it was over? Just like that?

"But you love me," he said to her knowingly, taking a step towards her.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I will always love you."

The blonde smiled at her words.

"But right now, love isn't enough for us," she added.

And then his smile was gone.

"I have to go and get the kids," she stated.

"Brooke, I," he began, but was unsure of what yo say; so confused and lost, now more than ever it seemed.

The brunette stepped forward and began to walk towards him. She moved past him, careful as to not touch his arm or shoulder with her own. She walked towards her bedroom, once theirs and now his once again.

She stopped in her tracks when he called her name once more, his voice laced with desperation; she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," he said to her quietly.

Brooke, however, just shook her head disapprovingly then turned to escape into the bedroom that was behind her.

Oh, how familiar those words were.

--------

When Brooke finally came out of the bedroom, almost fifteen minutes later, Lucas was gone; she figured as much. The brunette only let out a sigh before grabbing her black, Coach satchel and walked out the door.

When she arrived at Karen and Andy's house, the older brunette woman answered the door and invited Brooke in with open arms.

The two sat in the living room, legs crossed pretzel style underneath them as they faced one another on the couch.

"So, what's going on?" Karen immediately asked, noticing Brooke's tense frame.

Brooke didn't hesitate, as fresh tears formed in her already reddening eyes and she replied quietly, "Lucas and I are over."

"What?" Karen asked dumbfounded as she locked her eyes with Brooke's, wanting the dimpled girl to explain.

"I broke up with him," Brooke replied.

"But why?"

"Because he hates me. Because there's nothing left."

"He doesn't hate you, honey; he never could," Karen half-smiled, reaching for Brooke's hand. She held it in her own and gave it a light squeeze.

_But you don't have to call anymore_ _I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry...no, no, no, no_

_You're not sorry...no, no, no, no_

"But he does. I lied to him and now he hates me. I thought I was protecting him, by not telling him, but I guess I was wrong."

"Hang on one second," Karen interrupted, "What exactly is this lie?"

Brooke tensed up again, moving her eyes downward. Karen only squeezed her small hand once more in assurance.

"It's okay; you can tell me," she said to Brooke softly.

Brooke let out a breath; one she didn't realize she had been holding. She looked back up at Karen then, at the woman who had become like a mother to her over the years and she breathed once more.

A few silent moments passed and another breath was drawn and let out before Brooke replied.

"During senior year, I found out I was pregnant."

Karen's eyes widened in surprise and then, "Did you have an abortion?"

Brooke shook her head vehemently, "God, no. I couldn't do that to the baby or myself, and especially not to Lucas."

"Okay. So, what happened?" Karen then asked, gently pushing the young woman in front of her to continue.

"I was going to tell Lucas about the baby when the two of you returned from your trip. The one you both went on after Keith died."

"Yes," Karen recollected, nodding her head, "I remember."

"Before you guys got back, I uhm," she paused, several more tears falling and more forming, "I lost the baby. I miscarried and I didn't tell him."

"And then you found out about that kiss between him and Peyton and the two of you broke up a week later," Karen concluded and Brooke nodded slowly in agreement.

"And now everything is so messed up between us. There's nothing left."

"I don't believe that for a second, Brooke," Karen smiled defiantly.

Brooke snickered slightly; she always did love Karen.

"I don't want to believe it either, but it's safe to say that Lucas and I, we're just not meant to be."

A perplexed look crossed the older woman's face, "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"No. No, it is not. My boy has loved you since you got naked in the backseat of his car almost nine years ago."

Realization and shame came to Brooke then, as her cheeks flushed pink at the memory.

"Oh, yes; I know about that night," Karen smirked.

"I'm sorry," Brooke blushed, embarrassed.

"Don't apologize. Because if it weren't for your spontaneity back then, then you might not be in out lives right now," Karen started, "But then again, I know for a fact that you and my son are meant to be together, so you would have been in our lives either way."

"Karen, Lucas and I are not meant to be together," Brooke began, "His soul mate is gone; Peyton is not coming back. And neither am I. And as much as that hurts to say, it's the truth; we're just not meant to be."

"If you say so. We'll see how long you both go before you're right back in each other's arms," Karen chuckled knowingly.

_You had me crawling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade..._

--------

After Brooke left Karen and Andy's, she took the kids back to Lucas' house. As she stepped into the house through the front door, a sudden realization hit the brunette as she carried her son into the living room and laid the sleeping infant down in the playpen.

The realization that what she had said to Karen this morning was, in fact the truth.

Everything that they had tried to accomplish and after all of the things they had gone through, Brooke had come to the conclusion that they really weren't mean to be together. Her and Lucas weren't supposed to be anything more than friends and as much as it was illing her, she had to accept this reality. She had to accept it and realize that she'd always be destined to end up alone; that's how it always happened.

Brooke Davis just wasn't meant to be happy.

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry...no, no, no, no_

_You're not sorry...no, no, no, no_

_No, no, no, no_

_No, no, no, no_

_No, no, no,_

_No._

--------

**A/N:** I hope you all liked the chapter and that I still have some readers left! Please drop me a review and let me know what you think.

--Morgan


	43. Already Gone

**5A/N:** So, here is a new update for you all and only after 12 days! I'm going to try and do a bit better on updating and not leave you guys hanging so much. I'm sorry I've been sucking lately, but hopefully this update makes up for my procrastination and writer's block. Enjoy!

Thanks to Jenn, as always. You're one of my best friends and I love you.

And shout-out to my other buddy, Allison. Prayers of love and hope to this amazing woman and her family. Love you.

Song credit goes to: Kelly Clarkson, "Already Gone."

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_ _It never would have worked out right, yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die..._

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop..._

The following day, Brooke had called Lucas; she told him that he needed to come home. He was slightly confused at first, especially because of the outcome of their last conversation, but he agreed to come anyway with his belongings in tow.

He arrived a little bit later, the clock in the living room reading 11:30 in the morning. When he entered through the front door with his lap top bag and a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a suitcase at his side, he saw Brooke sitting on the living room couch. Next to her on the floor were two suitcases and her Coach satchel.

"Brooke?" he called to her from the foyer; confusion filled his voice.

"Hey," she said to him quietly. She stood up from the couch and moved to the front foyer where the blonde was standing, bringing her suitcases and handbag with her.

Once he found his voice he asked her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. Hayden is asleep, taking his nap, and Hadley is drawing in her bedroom; I've already said goodbye to her. I'll be back later this afternoon and again tonight."

"So, you're leaving? Just like that?" he asked her.

"I'm not going far, just my house. I'll be a phone call away, so if you need anything just call me."

"You're just going to leave me here with the kids?" he asked, thinking she was only kidding.

"Lucas, they are children, not rabid dogs. I've basically been doing the same exact thing on my own for the past two months. So, if I can do it, so can you."

"Brooke, that's not the point," he argued, "You can't just leave. Hayden needs you here with him."

"He's been doing fine. And he needs you as well, which is why you're coming back here and I am going back to my house," Brooke told him.

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

Lucas sighed, "He's just a baby, Brooke. You can't just leave him."

"Then what do you suggest I do, huh? Because I can't stay here with you," the brunette said to the blonde, a hint of sadness creeping in as her voice faltered slightly.

Unknown to the blonde however, was the brunette wanting more than anything to just stay there with him.

"This is stupid," he told her.

"Lucas," Brooke sighed, "Don't be like this. I will be five minutes away, okay? You'll be fine."

"But Brooke-"

"You know what? I'm not having this conversation with you anymore. I am leaving, you're staying and that is final. I'll be back later."

And with that, the brunette woman gathered her suitcases and purse and walked away from the blonde man. Moments later she was out the door.

--------

After leaving Lucas' house, Brooke decided to drive over to Nathan and Haley's house. She needed someone to talk to, now more than ever, and Haley was exactly who she needed right now; especially since Rachel and Millie seemed to be M.I.A.

Once she pulled into her close friend's driveway, Brooke stepped out of her car and walked up the path to the front door. She only needed to knock once before the front door opened and there stood Haley.

"Hey you," the light brunette greeted with a smile.

Brooke smiled back, returning the gesture, "Hi."

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

_It started with the perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison set in_

_"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so_ _I love you enough to let you go_

"Come on in," Haley invited, opening the door further so that her friend could walk inside.

Once Brooke was inside the house, Haley closed the door and led the brunette into the kitchen.

"So what's up?" Haley asked, sitting on top of the counter.

The brunette shook her head, "Not much. Where are the boys?"

"Oh, Nathan took Jamie to his meeting with the video game coordinators. They'll be back around four," Haley replied, now noticing how tense her friend seemed, "Is everything okay, Brooke?"

Brooke once again shook her head.

"Well, what's going on? Talk to me."

"I'm guessing you don't know then," Brooke stated in a small, quiet voice.

"Know what?" Haley questioned.

Brooke let out a low sigh before she sat down on a bar stool in front of her friend; the brunette knew this might not go well.

"Lucas and I broke up," Brooke revealed.

Haley's mouth dropped open slightly before she exclaimed, "What?!"

"It's over, Hales."

"No. No, it's not over. You guys just had a fight; it'll be okay," Haley tried to reason.

"No, Haley, it won't be."

"Yes, it's going to be fine," Haley pushed, even though Brooke shook her head at her close friend; Haley only continued, "You both just need to cool down for a few days and then talk things out."

"Haley-"

"I mean, really Brooke, you guys have been through so much."

"Hales, please-"

"What if you just talked-"

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

"Haley!"

The brunette's voice boomed loud with high intensity as she tried to cease Haley's thoughts.

Haley looked at her friend with wide, observant brown eyes and for the first time since Brooke arrived to her house, she noticed a sadness in the brunette. She looked tired and her eyes were red with underlying circles; she just looked worn down.

"I'm sorry, Brooke," Haley said to her friend in a sympathetic voice.

"Yeah," Brooke slowly nodded, "Me too."

"What are you going to do?" Haley wondered.

"I don't know to be honest," the dimpled brunette responded, "For so long, it was all about Lucas. And then it was Felix, then Lucas again, Chase, Owen, even Julian. Then once more, back to Luke. He's all I've ever really known."

Haley, said no words, only nodded in understanding.

"What do I do, Hales?" Brooke asked the light brunette, a line of tears trickling down her cheeks, "I've only ever known one pure, absolute thing. I don't know what to do now."

"But you'll figure it out. I know you feel lost and alone right now, but you're never alone. Nate and I aren't going anywhere anytime soon, and you still have Mouth and Rachel, Millie. We're your friends and we're going to help you get through this."

Brooke nodded, taking in Haley's words, but only half-believing them, Her sad hazel eyes developed more tears and the brunette had to blink several times to keep them from falling.

"I tried," Brooke began, pausing for a moment as her voice cracked, "I tried to explain it to him."

"Explain the miscarriage?" Haley assumed.

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

The brunette nodded, "He thinks it's my fault. He hates me."

Haley moved forward, taking hold of Brooke's hands, "But it's not your fault. Things like that happen all the time. And whether you were ready to have that baby or not, you couldn't have prevented it from happening. No one could have."

Brooke scoffed with a knowing smirk, "Try telling that to him."\

Haley nodded, knowing she was talking to about her blonde, childhood friend, "I just might."

A moment passed between the two before Brooke spoke once more.

"Can I stay here for a little bit? I don't want to go back to my house right now," Brooke told her close friend in a low voice.

"Of course you can," Haley smiled, as the two young women left the kitchen and walked into the living room.

Two o'clock came, the two friends not even realizing how quickly time flew by. Brooke and Haley had spent the past several hours sitting in the living room talking and watching old re-runs of "Friends" on the television.

As Ross and Rachel had just started into another heated conversation, the front door opened and Nathan walked in with Jamie at his side.

_Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Ahhhh already gone, already gone, already gone _

Haley muted the TV screen and her and Brooke turned to look at the father-son duo.

"Hey guys," Brooke greeted, with a smile on her face as Jamie ran up to her and plopped down into the empty spot on the couch next to the brunette.

Haley smiled as well, "What are you both doing back so early? I thought you weren't coming home until four?"

"We finished early," Nathan replied, as he walked the few steps over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi, Brooke."

"Hey, Nate. How did the meeting go?" she asked her friend.

"Good; we just have one more editing session next week and then it should be in stores within two months or so," Nathan began, before asking, "How's my niece and nephew?"

"They're good. I just left them with Lucas at the house," Brooke replied, thankful for her voice not altering its pitch.

Nathan nodded in understanding, "And how is my ass of a brother these days?"

"Dad!" Jamie cut in with a pointed stare transfixed at his father.

"Sorry buddy," Nathan muttered, handing a dollar bill to his son. Haley and Brooke just shook their heads in amusement, before the conversation turned serious again.

Brooke hesitated a moment before replying to his question, "Lucas and I broke up."

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye..._

Haley's smile was now a straight line on her face while the younger Scott brother only chuckled.

"Yeah, okay. For how long this time? An hour?"

"Seriously, you guys are the never-ending couple," Jamie muttered knowingly to his aunt as he sat next to her on the couch; Brooke only smiled sadly in return to his statement.

"Nathan," Haley stated quietly, releasing her hold on Brooke's hands to turn towards her husband.

The brunette man looked at his wife and then looked at his friend, now seeing the seemingly empty expression in both women's eyes.

"Are you serious?" he questioned.

Brooke only nodded in reply.

"Well, when the hell did this shit happen?" Nathan asked, completely confused and surprised.

"Dad!" Jamie exclaimed again, before Nathan handed him another two dollars.

"Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs so the three of us can talk, okay?" Haley suggested to her son.

"Awe, mom. I could make a fortune just by staying down here with dad," Jamie complained playfully.

"Jamie," Haley stated sternly, while looking at the seven year old.

"Fine," James groaned, leaving the spot next to his Godmother and going up the stairs begrudgingly.

"Okay, so, who wants to explain this to me?" Nathan asked, looking between the two close friends.

"There's nothing to explain," Brooke said quietly.

"Bullshit, there isn't," Nathan stated, "What the hell happened?"

"He's still bitter about the miscarriage," Brooke told him.

"He broke up with you over that? Over something you couldn't control?" Nathan asked, bewildered.

"That's what I said," Haley muttered, ignoring the glare she received from Brooke.

"_I_ broke up with him," Brooke emphasized.

Nathan was dumbfounded, "Why?"

"I just told you why. He is still angry about me lying to him. He hates me and quite frankly, I'm kind of hating him right now as well," Brooke said to her friends.

_I want you to know_

_It doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

"Kind of?" Haley questioned with a raised brow.

Brooke glared again at Haley with her sad hazel eyes and then returned her gaze back to the other Scott brother.

"And you're hating him because he's being a dick. That's understandable," Nathan nodded; his brother could be a real jackass sometimes.

"Ha!" Brooke scoffed, "Dick is an understatement."

"What do you mean?" Nathan wondered.

"What? He didn't tell you where he was the other night?" Brooke asked the brunette man.

Both Haley and Nathan glanced at one another with confused eyes before looking back at the brunette woman.

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" Haley asked, while Nathan sat quietly; the both of them waiting for their friend's reply.

"Lucas went home with that blonde Mackenzie whore the other night," Brooke replied with an obvious distaste in her voice.

The married couple shared another look.

"You mean the night after Tric?" Nathan assumed.

"Yeah, did we go to Tric another night?" Brooke snapped slightly, sarcastic and angry.

"Brooke," Nathan began, looking to Haley before continuing, "Lucas came home with us that night; he stayed here."

Brooke scoffed once more, disbelieving, "Yeah, sure."

"Brooke, he did. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? I could've corrected you then," Haley said to her close friend.

"Wait," Brooke said, looking between her two friends, "You're serious?"

"Yeah," Haley chuckled slightly, "You really think Luke would do that to you? Whether you're in a relationship or not, Lucas is not that stupid, Brooke."

"Oh, God," Brooke whispered.

"What?" Both Haley and Nathan asked together.

"I basically yelled at him for it. I thought he slept with her. I shouldn't have lashed out the way I did," the dimpled brunette told her friends, feeling ashamed for her assumption.

"But you didn't know, Brooke," Haley said to the brunette in a soft voice while Nathan nodded along.

"That's not the point though," Brooke told them.

"Brooke, you had reason to believe he went home with her. His track record is not perfect when it comes to you. Sure, he may not ever do something like that again, but you were right in putting up your defenses; I would've done the same thing."

"Haley's right, Brooke," Nathan told her, "I love my brother, but we all know he's got a strong tendency to be an ass most of the time. And it doesn't help that Dan is our father."

"Now, I really don't know what to do," Brooke sighed, as she rested her head on the back of the couch.

"I think you need to talk to Lucas," Haley suggested.

Nathan nodded, "I agree."

"There's nothing left to say. So why throw salt onto the wound?" Brooke questioned.

Haley quickly threw out a rebuttal, "Because the wound's still fresh enough to heal the way it should."

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on,_

_So I'm already gone._

--------

**A/N:** Please leave a review and let me know how the chapter was! Love you all!


	44. Need You Now

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here's the newest chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

Love and hugs to Jennie, my bestest. And to Allison for always being my boo. Prayers and love to her and her family.

Song credit to Lady Antebellum, "Need You Now."

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

It was her comfort spot. Where she always went to clear her mind, no matter how full it was with her consuming thoughts. Racing mind and pulsating heart, but steady breaths allowed the brunette to think openly and clearly; although she'd rather forget the events of the weeks passed.

She sat there. Feet in the ground, bare toes buried beneath the white sandy earth. Sweatpants covered her long, pale legs and a light blue hoodie covered her arms and torso as a light wind of February's winter picked up the slightest beat. Her knees up to her cehst, arms folded across the top and her head lying over her clasped hands. Dark brown locks of hair sprawled down past her small shoulders as it blew with the winds' breeze every few moments.

She was sad. Any breathing, thinking human being could see that as Brooke sat on her bum in the cool sand of Wrightsville Beach. The shoreline several feet away as the tide came in, crashing wave after wave up onto the beach. Daring itself with each crash as the water came closer and closer to Brooke's bare feet.

All of her racing thoughts kept circling back to Lucas, as she continued to sit in the sand. Trying out the many different scenarios and thinking up the newest possible solutions on how she could fix the problems she faced with the blonde, dimpled brooder.

Her chest still ached. It was as if the brunette was pining for him all over again like she had done the summer before their senior year. And all she wanted to do was cry. Cry because she missed him, because she needed him, but more than anything because she was angry at him.

She'd done nothing wrong, but with each day that passed between the two, Lucas seemed to think of her as a murderer.

But if she was being completely honest then a part of her had just come to hate him. He had no reason to place judgement or shame upon her when she really had done nothing wrong. She had wanted that baby so incredibly much and Lucas was behaving as though Brooke had just gone out and aborted it. She would never do that; she never could, no matter how scared, desperate or alone she felt.

But it all went back to the same primitive concept. That Lucas Scott still didn't know her. And Brooke deeply wondered if he ever had or ever would.

--------

_It's a quarter after one, _

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Haley James Scott had always been a fiercely loyal person, much like Brooke was, and the light brunette couldn't stand seeing two of her closest friends so deeply torn apart and hurting.

She couldn't fathom why Lucas was so unbelievably dense when it came to Brooke. The dimpled brunette was always one to wear her heart on her sleeve, and just like any other girl she wasn't too difficult to understand if you looked closely and cared enough to pay attention.

So, here Haley was. Trying to mend the pieces between her two broken friends that had become family to her in the years she'd known them.

She had just pulled up to Lucas' house and had now cut the engine. She left her house and walked up to the front door, just walking in as her best friend privileges allowed her. Haley knew he was home; she'd made Nathan text him before she left her own house.

"Luke?" she called, closing the front door as she stood in the entryway of her friend's house.

"Hales, is that you?" she heard him call out to her.

"Yeah," she replied, "Where are you?"

He answered briefly, "nursery."

Haley walked down the hall, poking her head inside the open doorway of Hayden's nursery.

"Hey," the light brunette greeted, walking into the room. Lucas was standing at the changing station taking care of a dirty diaper.

"Hi, Hales," the blonde man said to his friend, quickly glancing up to smile at her, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Haley started, "Brooke just came by our house; we hung out for a bit."

She wasn't going to call him out on how he immediately tensed at the sound of the brunette's name.

"That's nice," Lucas said calmly, as he buttoned up the onesie on his son.

There was a brief silence and then Haley couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why'd you let her break up with you?" she asked, trying not to raise her voice since her nephew was in the room.

Lucas sighed, anticipating the arrival of the conversation that he knew was going to happen.

"I couldn't really stop her, now could I?"

"No, but you could have fought a little harder for her. Maybe tell her that the miscarriage wasn't her fault," Haley told him.

He tensed up once more and sighed again.

"Because it wasn't ya know? Losing that baby was out of her control and I really can't blame her for not telling you about it. She saw how lost and angry you were after Keith passed away and she was only protexting you so you wouldn't have to feel that pain again."

"Yeah? Well, a lot of good that fif, huh? Because I ended up getting hurt anyway," Lucas said to his close friend, a painful expression on his face.

"Luke," Haley sighed, "I know you feel betrayed right now, but you're being selfish. You're acting like a stubborn little boy."

"Then I guess I'm a selfish, stubborn little boy. I can't forget this," Lucas told her.

"But you can forgive. You can't stay angry about this for your entire life. Brooke needs you and you need her. And more importantly your kids need both of their parents. Please, Luke, just talk to Brooke. Try to work this out. She thinks she's not good enough for you, that you guys shouldn't have ever been together; that you're not meant to be with one another."

Lucas quickly glanced up at her, "She said that to you?"

"She didn't have to. I saw the vulnerability and sadness in her eyes, Luke; she's miserable. You have to talk to her."

"I don't know what to say to her though."

"There isn't a single thing that is right, but Lucas, you need to stop blaming her," Haley spoke softly.

Lucas placed Hayden down in his crib beofre turning back to face his childhood best friend. As Lucas now faced her, Haley's eyes filled with tears as she saw Lucas' blue irises gloss over with tears of his own.

"Luke," Haley said gently as the blonde man took a seat in the rocker next to his son's crib. She took a step forward and kneeled down in front of him. Lucas was bent forward slightly, elbows on knees and his face in his palms. Haley reached out to place a comforting hand on his arm; she gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm angry," she heard him say quietly.

His voice was free of malice. Bitterness long gone, a distant memory as the blonde's tears fell from his sad blue eyes.

"I know," the young woman in front of him whispered, giving his arm another light squeeze.

"But not at Brooke. More at myself."

Haley smiled lightly, shaking her head in a reasing manner, "You and Brooke are definitely one in the same, ya know that?"

Lucas looked up at her then, silently urging her, with his eyes, to continue.

"What happened is neither of your guys' fault. You both cannot keep blaming yourselves for something that was out of your control," Haley told the blonde man.

"But if I would've just known she was pregnant, I would've come home. And I could've-"

"Luke," Haley interrupted softly, "You couldn't have prevented it."

His solemn expression and sad eyes almost made Haley break down into tears. It was hard for her to sit by and watch two of her closest friends tortue themselves with the same grief.

"What do I do now?" Lucas questioned, "I don't know what to do now, Hales."

"I think you should talk to Brooke, but only you can make that decision," Haley told him quietly.

--------

It was getting late. Just a little after six.

Brooke had said she would stop by to see the kids and she hadn't done so. She hadn't even called to check in and to be honest, Lucas was kind of worried.

And to make matters worse, Hadley wasn't feeling well and the blonde man was finding it more than difficult to take care of his sick daughter and his newborn son. He needed some help; he needed Brooke. But of course, the dimpled brunette wasn't answering her cell phone. Lucas figured it was God's way of getting back at him for the jackass he'd been acting like lately.

Lucas stood in the living room of his house, holding a fussing Hayden in his arms as he fed the baby boy a bottle.

"Daddy?"

The blonde turned at the sound of his daughter's voice and saw a sickly looking Hadley standing in the hallway just outside her bedroom door.

"What is it, baby?" Lucas called to the little girl.

"I want mommy. I don't feel good," Hadley whimpered sadly, holding her favorite purple blanket in her hand as her bottom lip began to quiver.

"I know, sweetie. I'm trying to reach her, okay? Just give me a few more minutes alright?" He told the blonde girl softly.

Hadley only nodded and turned back towards her bedroom, walking through the doorway as she clutched her blanket to her small body.

"Come on, Brooke," Lucas said to himself quietly, as he balanced Hayden in his arms and the phone on his shoulder, "I need you right now."

The phone rang six times. He thought it was going to go to voicemail, but then it clicked over and Brooke's raspy voice filled his ear.

"Hello?"

"Brooke! It's about time! Don't you know how to answer a phone?" he asked sarcastically, still balancing his son and the phone.

"Lucas, what do you want?" Brooke immediately asked, trying to get to the point of why he called her.

"I thought you said you were coming over," Lucas reminded her.

"Yeah, later. I was busy for a bit," she told him, deciding she'd leave out the part where she sat on a beach for almost four hours and cried over the blonde.

"Well, I need you now," Lucas told her.

"What do you mean you need me?" Brooke questioned, getting her hopes up at his simple statement.

"Hadley's sick. She doesn't feel good and I can't take care of her while trying to watch our son. I need help," he told her softly, "Can you come over? Now, please?"

"Yeah, of course," she quickly replied, "I'll be there soon."

"Thank-you, Brooke. Really, thank-you," Lucas said appreciatively.

Brooke sighed, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for our kids."

And then the line cut off and she hung up, and Lucas sighed.

He really had made a mess of them.

--------

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

Brooke was there all, but five minutes later. She walked in through the front door and made her way to the living room, where she heard her infant son crying his little heart out. Lucas was no where to be seen as the brunette rushed over to the pack-n-play playpen that was set up in the middle of the living room.

"Hey buddy," she said softly to the baby. She reached down and picked up her son, holding him close to her chest as he still let out wails of unhappiness.

"What's wrong, huh? What's going on? Where's your daddy, huh?" Brooke asked in a quiet, gentle tone as she walked towards the kitchen. Once there, she still saw no Lucas.

"Luke!" she called out, careful not to scare Hayden with the volume as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah," she replied, "In the living room."

"Thank God," he sighed.

"Where the hell were you? I walk in and he's screaming his head off! What the hell is going on?" Brooke immediately questioned.

"What's going on is that Hadley has some sort of stomach virus. She just started throwing up when I got off the phone with you and I can't hold her hair back and watch him at the same time."

"So you left him out here by himself, crying?"

"He was fine ten minutes ago. He must have dropped his binky," Lucas sighed again.

Brooke moved Hayden in her arms and checked the baby's bum before she looked back up at Lucas.

"Well, he has a dirty diaper so you can take care of that while I go check on Hadley," Brooke said to him, taking control of the situation. She took the several steps towards Lucas and placed her son into the blonde's arms and then made her way towards her daughter's room. Lucas couldn't help, but stare at her retreating figure.

**--------**

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Almost four hours later and Hadley was finally asleep. She had thrown up several more times, but around 9:30 the little girls' stomach seemed to settle down and she was finally able to fall asleep peacefully. Brooke had given her some children's medicine to get rid of the girls' slight fever and now it was quiet all through-out the house, except for the quiet gurgling of Hayden who was proppped up on Lucas' stomach. The blonde held a smile on his face as he sat with his son and Brooke couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she watched the two of them from several feet away.

She missed her family. Now it was just her, the kids and Lucas. Separate units of something that used to be a beautiful vision. Now just a broken dream as the brunette made her way from the living room entryway to make her presence known.

"She asleep?" Lucas wondered.

Brooke nodded, thankfully, "Out cold."

"That's a relief. A cranky Hadley is one thing, but I can't handle a sick Hadley. I felt so helpless," Lucas admitted, as Brooke sat on the arm of the recliner two feet away.

"I hear ya on that. She's like Nathan when he had the flu last year. I felt so bad for Haley," Brooke said, chuckling at the memory.

Lucas snickered as well, remembering, "He was a mess. And Haley was mean that entire week."

Brooke chuckled again in agreement, "Yeah."

She stood up a moment later and made her way towards the couch. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Hayden's head and then grabbed her purse that she had thrown down earlier.

"I'm gonna get going. I'll talk to you later," Brooke said to the blonde, offering a small smile as she turned and headed for the day.

Lucas' voice stopped her.

"I ordered pizza."

"What?" she asked confused, turning back around to face him.

"I said I ordered pizza. You probably didn't eat dinner," he assumed looking her in the eye, "Why don't you stay and have a slice or two?"

"Oh, uhm, thanks," Brooke began, giving another small smile, "But I think I'll just head home. It's getting late and I-"

"Stay."

"Huh?"

"Stay and eat some pizza. You've done everything with Hadley tonight and you didn't even get to see this little guy much at all," Lucas said to the brunette, quickly glancing down at his son.

"I appreciate the offer, but...I don't think it's a good idea. Thank-you though," she said appreciatively.

"Please?" he asked, looking at her with his ocean blue eyes.

She knew she wasn't going to be able to say no.

"One slice," she caved and he smiled at her.

--------

An hour later, their pizza had arrived and the blonde and brunette had each eaten a slice already. While waiting for their pie, Brooke had given her son a bottle and gotten him to sleep. She was glad Lucas asked her to stay because the brunette did miss a lot of time with him today with Hadley getting sick.

The brunette was sitting on the opposite end of the couch next to Lucas. She was holding Hayden in her arms as the baby dozed in and out of consciousness. The television was on; Lucas had put in "The Breakfast Club" while they waited for their pizza to come and it was just about half over now.

During the film, Lucas had stolen several glances at the brunette while she was transfixed with their son and the movie. Haley had been right, just like she usually is. The blonde couldn't stay mad at Brooke; he knew he couldn't. He knew she wasn't some child killing monster; she hadn't gotten an abortion. She really didn't do any wrong at all. But that stubborn, selfish little boy in him got the best of him and now, here sat Brooke, thinking he hated her. And he didn't. He couldn't.

The blonde looked over once more at the brunette and saw that her own eyes were drooping lower and lower each time she'd blink. From what Haley had told him, the dimpled beauty had, had a long day and it was obvious that she was exhausted. He stood from the couch and then leaned down in front of her, taking Hayden into his arms.

She looked up at him with questioning eyes, but he only shook his head.

"I'll put him down," Lucas whispered quietly as the baby was now asleep, "You can crash here, if you want. I don't mind."

Surprise filled Brooke's eyes. She definitely didn't think that was a good idea.

"Are you sure?" she questioned. Yes, she was tired, but she didn't want things to become any more weird between them.

He nodded, "I'm sure. I'll be right back."

It was her turn to nod as Lucas turned around with Hayden in his arms and walked to the nursery.

He was back in the living room minutes later and smiled when he saw Brooke already passed out on the couch. He chuckled to himself as he saw the brunette in a ball-like position with her head on the arm of the couch and her knees up near her chest. He smiled at the scene in front of him because she just looked so damn beautiful.

With a smile still on his face he moved from the living room to the kitchen to put the leftover pizza in the refrigerator and then shut the kitchen lights off. He made sure the front and back doors were locked and then retreated back to the living room. The blonde shut the movie off before turning on ESPN to watch the highlights of some hockey game. He took his spot back at the opposite end of the couch, propping his sock-ridden feet up on the coffee table. He looked next to him when he felt the brunette shift her position and saw her sleepy eyes looking back at him.

"I can go home if you want me to," she offered, voice raspy and half asleep.

"I told you, it's okay," he smiled, before patting the spot right next to him, "Come here."

She sat up hesitantly and looked at him with wary eyes. He only nodded a silentt reply and then she scooted down closer to him. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch as Brooke now sat next to the blonde. Lucas unfolded the blanket and wrapped it over the two, before wrapping an arm around the dimpled brunette next to him. He pulled her into him and her head fell in against the crook of his shoulder. Brooke's own arm draped lazily over the blonde's stomach and he smiled as he rested his own head on hers.

Brooke was too tired to really care about the position they were now in or that it might cause problems in the morning. All she cared about was the fact that she was in Lucas' arms again; in her safe haven. And she wanted to take it all in because she wasn't sure how long the good feeling would last.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

_--------_

**A/N:** What did you think? Hopefully you all liked it! Please, pretty please review and let me know! :)

Love you all!


	45. It's My Mistake

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Here is the newest update. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Song credit to Michelle Featherstone, "It's My Mistake."

_**Several author's notes real quick; PLEASE READ!!!**_

-First of all, shout-out to one of my bestest, Jenn. Thank-you for absolutely everything hun! Love you.

-Second, to Allison, I love ya buddy. **She is the author of "My Turn For Happiness," her penname is allim227**. She wanted me to inform all of you, if any of you are reading her fics, that she will be leaving on a hiatus. She does not know when she will return, because of certain familial circumstances, but she wanted me to tell you all that she loves and appreciates each and every single one of you that have read, still reading and look forward to reading her work. She wishes she could update, but her heart is just not in it right now and she doesn't want her personal priorities to jeopardize the integrity and potential of her writing. So please continue to support her, keep her and her family in your thoughts and prayers and keep reading. 3

-Third, if any of my readers/reviewers out there are on Twitter or Facebook, please feel free to add me. Just search my email address (located on my profile page on this site) and there ya go. For Twitter, my usernname is **mashleigh323**. I'd love be able to interact and talk to you guys! So, feel free to add me and we can chat. :)

-Fourth, **VERY MATURE CHAPTER. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

_These sweat soaked sheets_

_T__hey cling to me_

_To the backs of my knees_

_I'm wondering why I didn't try to leave_

The cramped feeling in her neck was what woke her up first. The brunette opened her eyes, letting out a yawn as she realized where exactly she was. She instantly felt him then; her arm still draped over the blonde and her head now on his chest. Brooke quickly realized that the position the two had been in the previous night was not the same position that the two were in now. They were now lying down instead of sitting next to one another. Brooke could hear Lucas' hear beating slow and rhythmically as she laid half against him and half on top of him.

She didn't want to move though. Truth be told, Brooke was perfectly content with just lying there, sharing the couch with her favorite blonde brooder while her head still rested against his chest and her arm hung around his abdomen.

His own arm, she noticed, was wrapped around her waist, around her back and to her hip where his hand rested and Brooke didn't mind in the slightest. She wished she could lie there with him forever, but that hope was diminished when Brooke felt him stir awake beneath her. She immediately closed her eyes, not wanting Lucas to now she was awake.

Brooke knew he was awake; his heart beat wasn't as slow and steady as before and the brunette had to force back a smile when she felt Lucas tighten his hold on her ever-so-slightly.

He shifted a little, probably to get a bit more comfortable on the couch, and then he was still in his movements. She could feel his light breathing on the top of her head as it tickled the skin of her forehead. And then she heard his voice in the silence.

"Brooke?" he called out quietly, "Are you awake?"

She mumbled back, groggy and tired, "Barely."

He chuckled lightly at her reply and the vibration in his chest made the brunette's forced-in smile come out and her dimples caved in on the surface of her cheeks.

"Should we get up?" Brooke questioned, unsure.

"I'm kind comfy right now, to be honest," he chuckled once more.

The two of them remained where they were. Both too comfortable in their positions and fearful for the aftermath of their sleeping arrangements from the previous night.

"I'm glad one of us is," Brooke teased playfully, "You're not the one with the cramp in their neck."

"At least you're the one on top; I've been shifting around all night," Lucas teased back, "It took forever for me to get as comfortable as I am right now."

"If my memory serves me correctly, you like me on top," Brooke smirked, though he could not see her cheeky grin.

He chuckled again for the third time that morning, causing Brooke to smile once more. She was happy the blonde couldn't see her face, because she was grinning like an idiot.

She almost forgot that they were still on bad terms.

Almost.

And suddenly the aching in her chest was back and the brunette felt sad again.

"I guess I should get going, huh?" Brooke said softly.

The tension was back. The awkward air becoming thick once more as Brooke realized that her and Lucas weren't "those" people anymore. That they weren't Broody and Cheery, just Lucas and Brooke. The realization made her heart hurt all over again.

"You don't have to, though," Lucas told her in the same quiet voice.

It was then Brooke sat up, careful not to hurt the blonde as she did so. She now sat on the end of the couch while Lucas sat at the opposite end.

The brunette ran a hand though her dark hair as the blond rubbed his face with his palms, trying to get rid of the remaining sleep in his eyes.

The silence that hung between them was then interrupted by the sudden shill cry of Hayden. The two parents looked up at the sound and Brooke went to stand up first.

"I'll get him," she offered, as Lucas stood up as well.

"You sure?"

Brooke nodded in silent reply before turning her body and walking out of the living room.

The brunette walked into her son's bedroom and saw him lying on his back. His little hands were balled up into tight fists with a reddened face due to the crying.

"Hey buddy," Brooke called to her son, using a soft voice. She stood in front of the crib where the infant lay and she reached down to pull the still crying baby up into her arms.

"You're okay," Brooke assured, placing a kiss on the baby's head. She held the baby against her chest while shushing him quietly. She checked his bottom, but found no reason to change him. She then put a finger to his mouth to see if he'd start to suck and when he didn't, Brooke knew he wasn't hungry, just fussy.

"He alright?"

Brooke turned at the voice, with Hayden still in her arms, and saw Lucas standing in the doorway in his white t-shirt and grey sweats.

_The words you spoke_

_They made me choke on the air that I breathe_

_I'm out of luck and now I'm stuck here_

"Yeah, just cranky," Brooke replied before she began to sway back and forth slowly, trying to the baby in her arms calm and quiet.

Lucas leaned off of the door frame and took the few steps towards the brunette woman and his son.

He stood in front of Brooke now, placing a hand on his sons' head and rubbing his thumb over the baby's hair gently. With this motion and Brooke's still slowly swaying, the baby boy's eyes began to droop lower and lower. And withing moments he was asleep once more.

Brooke's cheeks broke out into a dimpled smile as she looked down at the sleeping baby lying against her chest. His little mouth was slightly open and she could feel his tiny chest beating against her own.

She looked up at Lucas then, the smile still on her face, "Thanks."

He smiled back warmly, "You're welcome."

Brooke took a step towards the crib then, and placed her son down gently. She covered him with his blue blanket and then leaned over to place one more kiss to the baby's forehead.

Afterward, Lucas led Brooke back out into the living room; the awkward silence still ever-present.

She wanted to stay; stay and lay with him. Kiss him, touch him, feel him lying with her once again with his arms wrapped around her, telling her how much he loved her.

But she knew it wouldn't happen. And her heart still hurt from knowing that fact.

His velvet, sleep-laced voice brought her back into reality.

"I'm just gonna go check on Hadley real quick. Wait here," Lucas told her, as he turned to walk away.

"Lucas, I really should get going," Brooke called after him before he left the room.

He turned back to look at her, "I'll be right back. Just wait here, please?"

"Luke," she sighed, "I need to-"

"Two minutes," he cut her off, quickly turning back around.

He was out of the living room seconds later.

Brooke let out another sigh. She couldn't stay here because she knew she'd break down at any moment. Being in that house with Lucas after everything that had happened between them was unbearable.

So, she slept over? They shared the couch. So what? Granted, yes, they did physically sleep next to one another on said couch, but that didn't mean anything. Brooke knew it would be a mistake if she ended up staying. Besides, Lucas probably only wanted to yell some more; they'd become pro's at fighting.

The brunette shook her head to herself; she wouldn't set herself up to get hurt by the blonde man again. And she knew if she stayed, then she would be doing just that. So instead, she adjusted her handbag on her arm and then walked out of the house, several tears falling from her eyes as she realized what her and Lucas had become.

--------

Lucas returned to the living room moments later, not realizing he was alone.

"Hadley's still asleep. I wanted to-" he stopped himself as he looked up and didn't see Brooke anywhere.

"Brooke?" he called out, walking fully into the room.

He called her once more as he made his way into the kitchen, "Brooke?"

She was gone.

And he was upset that she'd left. He'd wanted to tell her he missed her. He needed to apologize. He needed to find her.

_But you're my mistake_

_And it's far too late _

_to__ turn back now _

_so pull me out_ _I've fallen down again_

--------

"Hey Luke," Haley smiled, seeing her close friend when she opened the front door of her house. Her smile widened when she saw that Hayden and Hadley were with him. She knelt down to Hadley's level, bringing the little girl into her arms and then standing back up.

"Hi sweetie," she said to her niece, whom was now on Haley's hip.

"Hi Aunt Haley!" Hadley squealed happily, with a smile on her little face.

Haley smiled again, looking down at Hayden, who was sleeping in his carrier. Then she looked back up to Lucas.

"What's going on?" the light brunette asked curiously.

"Would you mind watching the kids for a while?" Lucas asked hopefully, still standing outside of his friend's front door.

"No, of course I don't mind. Everything okay?" she asked worriedly. She placed Hadley down, who immediately ran for the living room where Jamie and Nathan's voices could be heard. Then she reached forward and took the baby carrier and diaper bag from Lucas.

"Everything is fine. I just need someone to take the kids. I need to go talk to Brooke," he told his friend.

"Talk to Brooke about what? Please, tell me you're not still fighting?" Haley pleaded sadly, the worry still on her face as it began to consume her voice.

"No. No, I just need to talk to her," Lucas said, "Look, I gotta go. I'll see you later."

Lucas turned then and walked quickly down the path to his car. He ignored Haley's questioning and curious gaze as he backed out of the driveway and drove to Brooke's beach house.

--------

_You're my mistake_

_And it's far too late _

_to turn back now _

_so pull me out_

_I've fallen down again_

_I've fallen down again_

It was only minutes that passed before Brooke's house came into view as he pulled up to the brunette's driveway. He knew that this was where she'd be. It was Sunday and her car was parked in the concrete space in front of him.

Lucas got out of his car after shutting it down and walked up to the front door. He was unsure if he should knock and ring the doorbell first or just walk right in. The ladder option won over as the blonde reached for the handle. He found it unlocked as he turned it and pushed the door open.

He walked through the threshold, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Brooke?" he called out.

He didn't see her in the kitchen, but after calling out her name, the blonde heard the door to the dimpled brunette's bedroom open.

Brooke walked out into the hallway, confusion strewn across her face as she walked further into the kitchen area.

"Lucas?" She called, seeing the blonde standing in front of the seating area of her marble counter tops. "What are you doing here?"

She stood several feet away from him and the blonde had to swallow a large gulp as he looked at her. She wore a pair of short shorts, pink in color, and a white camisole tank top. Over her pajama ensemble, Brooke wore a white silk bathrobe that dangled down to mid-thigh and her dark locks of hair fell straight to her shoulders and down her back.

He cleared his throat, trying to find his voice.

"I, uh...I just wanted to stop by," he told her in a low voice. He walked closer to the counter, standing next to the marble edge as he leaned against it; Brooke stood on the other side of the counter near the refrigerator. She had her back facing him as she prepared the tea pot on the stove.

"Oh, okay. What's up?" Brooke asked him, curious as to why the blonde was standing in her kitchen. She felt nervous standing before him in her skin-bearing pajamas and her short bathrobe and she knew he was watching her; she could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of her head.

"I just-" he began, then stopped suddenly. He looked at her from behind and could see how tense she was. She was being careful as she moved around her kitchen. He pushed himself up off of leaning on the counter and walked towards the brunette. Her movements stopped cold turkey as he now stood only a few feet from her. She was so close he could smell her shampoo wafting through the air; the coconut and raspberry scent filling his nostrils as he let out a light sigh.

He took the last few steps towards her as he now stood behind the brunette. He reached out, placing a hand on Brooke's shoulder and she jumped slightly at the contact; she turned around to face him.

They now faced one another; Brooke leaning back against the counter top with her arms crossed in front of her and Lucas standing in front of her.

"Luke-"

"Why did you leave?" he immediately asked her.

"What?"

"I asked you to stay this morning. Why did you leave?"

His blue eyes held sadness while hers were a mix of that and confusion.

"I had to leave," she replied quietly, not meeting his gaze. Instead, her arms unfolded and her fingers fiddled with the material of her bathrobe.

He took another step towards her, reaching out and placing his hands on either side of her arms. "You didn't have to and you know it."

She looked up at him then, and he saw the tears welled up in her eyes. And it was like someone punching him in the gut.

"We would have just ended up fighting. It's what we do best," she said to him, her raspy voice breaking near the end.

"Brooke-"

"You can go," she told him quietly, her eyes still on his. She silently pleaded for him to leave so that she wouldn't break down in front of him.

_The void within_

_Plugged up with sin_

_is making me sick_

_I realized that I despise me_

Lucas didn't say anything, just continued to stare at her. His blue eyes pierced through her hazel ones and he knew he wasn't going anywhere. And on some level within her, Brooke knew that as well. His hands began rubbing calming circles on her arms with his fingers and Brooke had to close her eyes; forcing several welled-up tears to fall.

"Brooke," Lucas whispered in a raspy voice of his own.

She opened her eyes, meeting his again, and was surprised to see his once melting blue eyes now ignited and lustful.

The brunette couldn't ignore the ache in her chest at that moment, as she pulled her eyes away and looked down. She just wanted to be wrapped up in him again, but it was a pointless dream in her mind.

It was like he was reading her thoughts though, because seconds later she forced herself to look up at him once more and this time neither could look away. Lustful eyes, wild and passion-revoking, met each other's gazes and it was as though they were paralyzed. Unable to move from their place or break their hold over the other.

Lucas' movements on her arms stopped and the two were unable to ignore it any longer.

Brooke stepped forward as Lucas did the same and the two met in the middle. Arms flying, lips gravitating to lips and moan after moan eliciting from one another's mouths. They kissed hard, as though they'd never get the chance to taste each other again. Lucas' hands, one on her cheek and the other raking through her hair, held her close to him while their lips moved over one another's; each battling it out to gain some kind of common control on unstable ground.

Brooke didn't want the moment to end. For she knew if it did, then he'd most likely regret what they were doing and regret her.

She kept her arms around his waist, keeping him as close to her as he could. She felt his lips leave hers, but only to cascade up and down her neck. He was marking her as his; claiming his territory so to speak. She could feel his lips, then his swirling tongue on her skin and then his teeth bit down, causing a yelp of pleasure to slip out through her mouth. She was loving this and he knew it, so he bit down once more, slightly harder, but not painful and made his way further up, landing on a spot right below her ear. She moaned out once more just like he wanted and knew she would.

He had her up against the counter top, but she didn't care that the marble edge was digging into her back. All she cared about was the fact that Lucas was kissing her and touching her once again. That he was loving her like he used to, if only for a short period of time.

And before she realized what was happening, the blonde's hands had reached downward, if only for a split second, and with-in moments, Brooke was in his arms. He sat her up on the counter top in front of him and her legs wrapped around his waist mechanically and instinctively. She sat on the edge, the cold surface of marble cooling her instantly as she was suddenly hot and aching for his touch.

His lips still attached to her neck, while her hands twisted through his short blonde hair. She sat closer on the edge, digging her bare feet into his back and bum to pull him in closer to her. And when she did, she had to suppress a moan in her throat as she felt his already large bulge brush up against her stomach.

"Luke," she whispered, brushing her lips against his neck. Her mind racing and heart pounding as she nipped at his ear, causing him to groan out her name.

They were dueling for their own release of pent-up frustrations and pleasures and the wait was becoming too much for Brooke. She sat on the counter with him doing all sorts of things with his tongue and teeth to her cream-colored skin. Her collarbone being nibbled at, red bite marks on her neck now swollen shades of brown and blue from him marking her as his. Her moans were muffled by the skin of the blonde's neck and she bit down on his flesh teasing and playfully. She couldn't wait anymore. She wanted him now.

_The world shut down_

_I pushed it out when I should have run_

_You stole my youth _

_but you're not the truth at all_

"Lucas," she whispered heatedly into his neck, "Take me."

He pulled back from the top of her peaking out cleavage and looked up at her, seeing the lust in her eyes. He leaned in, placing another sweet, hard kiss on her still swollen lips and then moved his arms around her backside to hold her against him even tighter. He took a step back from the counter with Brooke now perched against him once more. Her mile-long legs still draped around him and her arms hung around his shoulders as she placed light butterfly kisses on the skin of his neck.

He walked, with her in his arms, out of the kitchen and down the hallway to her bedroom. He carried her through the open doorway and then moved to the bed. She detached her legs from his waist as he placed her down on the pulled back comforter and then she moved her way up to lay on her pillows. Lucas followed her with hungry, desire-filled eyes.

"Are you coming or will I be taking care of this myself?" she asked him raspy and seductively.

He smirked and then knelt down on the bed, crawling his way up to hover over her.

"We should get rid of some of this clothing first."

Brooke nodded in agreement, sitting up, forcing him to do the same. She slipped off her bathrobe, letting the silky material fall to the floor and then reached forward for Lucas' t-shirt. She pulled it off of him, over his head and threw it somewhere in the room. This went on another minute or so; neither wasting a second with the other. Lucas slipped his sweats off, leaving him in a pair of navy blue boxers while Brooke peeled off her white tank top and he pulled her shorts down her legs. She laid in front of him, naked and in all her beauty and he couldn't help, but lean over her to kiss her on the lips. One arm running across her bare, flat stomach, up her ribcage and then grazing the side of her naked breast as his hand rested in her hair. Brooke's own hands moved up to the blonde's face, keeping him close as she kissed him back fervently. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she immediately accepted him as their tongues rippled over one another's. She moaned into his mouth, one hand now behind the back of his neck while the other moved to his back. She opened her legs for him to lay in between, silently telling him what it was she wanted, though he didn't need a clue.

The two continued kissing, lips swollen, but neither caring as Lucas hovered over her still. The brunette's legs moved up around his waist and locked themselves there once more, as if they'd always belonged there. She reached her hand, the one on his back, down to the waistband of his boxers and used her feet to rid him of the cotton material, exposing him fully as he was still above her.

He looked at her then, connecting his blue eyes with hers, as though he was asking permission for this act to continue between them.

She said nothing in reply. Not a word or even a nod. Just reached a hand up to his face to bring him back down to her own. She kissed him long and tenderly, the first real soft moment between them since the beginning of their animalistic exchanges and he knew it was okay to go on. He didn't need to plunge a finger into her to see if she was ready for him; he could feel she was by the tight hold of her legs around his waist and her hands ravishing his abs. He placed another kiss to her lips and within a second he'd thrusted himself into her.

Brooke gasped at the initial contact, not fully aware of how hard he'd become for her, but her slick folds welcomed him anxious and ready. He moved slowly at first, not wanting to cause her pain, but only a minute passed before she was arching her back to meet each of his thrusts. They met, pelvis to pelvis, and with each movement between them Brooke tightened her hold on him. Tightened her legs and squeezed him against her, whispering for him to go harder and deeper each time he pounded into her.

_But you're my mistake_

_And it's far too late _

_to turn back now _

_so pull me out_

_I've fallen down again_

"Luke!"

She continued calling his name, each time he entered her. The feelings he was evoking within her enough to pull her over the edge at that very moment. She held herself together though, not wanting to go up into that euphoric heaven unless he came with her, so she waited. Clawing his hair, holding it tightly in one hand's grasp as the other raked along his back, her nails causing scratches of red to form atop his skin.

"Brooke, it's okay," he told her, grunts in between his words, "Let go."

"No," she instantly told him.

She placed another kiss on his lips as his face floated above her own and then he rested his face in the crook of her soft neck.

He heard her whisper to him, "I want to wait for you."

And he smiled at her stubborn words, kissing her neck for the unknownth time that day.

He felt her nails dig harder into the skin on his back and she pulled onto his hair; it only made him want to please her more.

Their moment came minutes later, both their releases spilling out and mixing with the other's and Brooke couldn't help, but scream out his name.

"Lucas! Oh, God..."

The brunette bit on his shoulder, her teeth marks sure to leave an impression, as he moved one of her hands up to lay next to her head. Their fingers intertwined, holding together tightly as another wave of their existential euphoria washed over them.

Brooke's brain was turning into jelly and she was becoming weak in his hold as all she could feel, hear, see, smell and taste was Lucas Scott. Her entire body was numb with this heavenly feeling, as an orgasm ripped through her, from every corner of her body, hitting every single nerve ending possible. She was in awe that Lucas was the only person to ever make her feel this way. Every time, it always felt like it was their first. And as cliché as that sounded she really didn't care. The only thought in her jelly-like, state of mind was the blonde moving above her as he caused all this melodic pleasure in her body and soul.

It was sensational. And Brooke couldn't get enough of it as another wave crashed into her, as hard as the morning tides of the ocean.

She held onto the blonde; held on for dear life, as though he'd slip away if she loosened her hold on him in the slightest.

_You're my mistake_

_And it's far too late _

_to turn back now _

_so pull me out_

_I've fallen down again_

The brunette felt her toes curl in that blissful way. Her back arched to it's highest point and if it were possible, her legs tightened around Lucas' waist even more. Squeezed him so hard against her that she was sure she'd have trouble walking tomorrow.

"Luke..."

Her panting voice pierced his ears like a siren's song. He looked down at her with his blue eyes and smiled a boyish grin when he saw Brooke's own eyes closed while she bit down hard on her bottom lip; a smirk dancing on her lips as she held the flesh between her teeth in her own ecstasy-ridden state.

"Open your eyes, Pretty Girl."

She did as he asked, meeting his irises with her own. Her bottom lip stayed planted between her teeth until Lucas leaned down and took it into his own mouth, sucking gently and eliciting another moan from the petite brunette beneath him. Brooke moved her lips over his, connecting them both from every angle. Lips upon lips, their tongue dancing with one another's, tangled limbs and sweat-slicked bodies beneath a layer of cold, silk sheets as they continued to move in a beautifully in-sync motion. Their bodies so raw and immense in pleasure that neither could escape, even if they wanted to.

Brooke felt Lucas pull out of her slightly and she grunted at the contact when he thrusted back into her. She continued to cling to him, as he slid in and out of her with ease. She was on cloud nine. She couldn't think or speak. Words were just an incomprehensible thought as they continued to move against the friction of one another's bodies.

_I swear to Christ_

_I'll fix my life_

_Just give me strength so I can fight this_

Their hands were still intertwined, fingers woven through fingers, grasping tightly to the other.

Brooke was aching in all the right places and it was an unbearably good feeling. It'd been good with Lucas before, but her encounter with him right now was sending her into oblivion. She reached up to his face once again, pulling his stubble-stricken jaw down to hers and kissed him hungrily as if she couldn't taste enough of him. They separated after a breathless minute and it was then that Brooke pushed the blonde over and turned, flipping them so now she was the dominating, in-control one. Her legs straddled either side of him and he remained inside of her still drenching folds as she sat, comfortably perched on top of him.

He smirked at her, as he now laid beneath her small frame. She leaned down, holding his jaw in one hand as the other now rested on his chest, and held him in place as she kissed him hard on his lips. Her tongue swept into his mouth, invitingly, and she moaned for the upteenth time as she began to move above him. It was a new angle as she rocked her hips back and forth. He penetrated her deeply and she, in no way, could hold back the long, drawled out moans coming from her throat. Brooke continued her motions, back and fourth on top of Lucas and she smirked to herself when she saw his eyes roll back and he closed his eyes. She was panting again, her breathing becoming rugged and shallow as she searched out any means of getting oxygen to her brain. Her heart was pounding as she continued her movements. Both her hands now on his chest, raking up and down his skin, as a calming distraction so that she wouldn't go before him; she'd wait again so that they could go into that euphoric heaven once more together.

She felt his palms and fingers digging into her hips, helping to pull her back and forth, up and down on top of his still hard appendage and her chest was rising and falling rapidly as Brooke felt, yet another orgasm begin to course through her body. She could feel her insides contracting themselves around Lucas and it was just another glorious feeling as she endured the pleasure and continued moving above him. Lucas groaned beneath her, still digging his hands into her skin to maintain some kind of calmness. It wasn't possible though and moments later the two lovers felt their releases as they rode the waves of ecstasy together once again.

Brooke collapsed, then. Her entire body numb with satisfaction, small beads of sweat rolling down her body as she remained on top of Lucas. He, still inside of her, but both trying to regain some sort of steady breaths in their pounding chests. The brunette's hands rested on the blonde's shoulders, his still on her waist and Brooke's face now buried in his neck. Lucas could feel her still half-panting against his skin, trying to catch her breath from the beautifully, sensual experience they'd just endeavored together while their naked bodies were still connected.

Lucas grasped Brooke's hips in his hands, pulling her up slightly to ease himself out of her gently. He heard her whimper against his ear and he smiled before moving his lips to kiss her bare shoulder. He kissed her neck then, making her whimper once again from the soft feel of his lips on her skin. He pulled the now wrinkled comforter out, which had resided half-beneath them, and pulled the purple fabric up over their bodies. Brooke didn't want to move, as she had only now found her normal heartbeat. She wanted to just lay there in that position as long as possible. Her dark hair sprawled out over Lucas as her face remained buried in his neck. She kissed his skin, nipping at it with her teeth a few times, moving her hands to rest on either side of his waist.

She lifted her face then, wanting to taste him once more. She hovered over his face before crashing her lips into his, their flesh moving over each other's softly and still swollen red from their previous love-making.

_'Cause you're my mistake_

_And it's far too late _

_to turn back now _

_so pull me out_

_I've fallen down again_

Brooke couldn't help, but let out one more moan as the two pulled away from each other.

The brunette moved then, about to lay down beside the blonde, but Lucas wouldn't allow her to move. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her body lying on top of him and pulled her face back down to rest on his chest. One of her arms on his chest, the other cradling around his shoulder, as Lucas held her close. He kissed her forehead, causing Brooke to let out a content sigh. They laid together content and silent, until sleep caught up with the both of them.

--------

He woke up alone the next morning. He realized this when he went to wrap his arm around her, but found nothing and no one. They must have slept through the entire afternoon and night, he thought, as he reached his arm out to feel around the bed, but only found the other side of the sheets to be empty and cold. He sat up, looking around the room for any signs of the brunette, but when he saw none and heard nothing throughout the bedroom or bathroom, Lucas rolled out of the bed. He was still sleepy as he pulled on his navy blue boxers from the day before. He looked around for his t-shirt, not remembering where it was thrown in the midst of his and Brooke's interesting activity. He glanced around, his eyes landing on a folded piece of paper on the nightstand. He saw his name on the outside and immediately opened it as he recognized Brooke's handwriting. He held the letter in his hands as he began reading...

_Broody,_

_I know that last night was just an "in the heat of the moment" kind of thing. You were upset and I was lonely; that's never been a good mix for us and I shouldn't have let it happen, but I did. Because I missed you so damn much. I don't regret it, but I know that you might, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For the lying and for hurting you. _

_Anyway, I didn't want to wake you, so I decided to just leave this for you. I guess I'll call you later when I take my lunch break. We can figure out some sort of schedule with the kids. I'll talk to you soon._

_-Brooke_

Lucas didn't know what to think as he went over her words in his mind, placing the letter back in its spot on the nightstand.

She thought he regretted her? Regretted what happened between them?

Was she crazy?

She had to be, he concluded.

Regret was the furthest thing from his mind as he replayed the time he spent with the brunette the previous night. He thought last night would be a step in the right direction, but he was proven wrong with Brooke's written words.

But he couldn't stand not being with her and it was killing him inside to know that Brooke thought he hated her. He could never hate her. There were times where he'd tried and failed miserably.

So as he stood there in the middle of her bedroom, Lucas realized what he needed to do. And he needed to do it fast because if he didn't, then Brooke would surely slip through his fingers.

_You're my mistake_

_And it's far too late_

_to turn back now _

_so pull me out_

_I've fallen down again_

_I've fallen down again_

_I've fallen down again_

_I've fallen down again_

_I've fallen down again._

--------

**A/N:** What did you think of that?! Leave a review and let me know!!!


	46. Baby, I Need You

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I want to say thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad that you all liked it. Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!

Shout-out to Jenn, my bestest. Love you babe. Thank-you for everything.

And to Allison for being my buddy. My thoughts and prayers are with you and your family hun! Love you tons.

Song credit goes to Kim Taylor, for "Baby, I Need You."

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**--------**

_Maybe I need you  
Here in this hotel room  
Thinking about angels  
Thinking about what they do  
Maybe they'll fly  
Bring you right here  
Cover them miles  
Heaven knows what I need  
Maybe I need you_

She was standing behind the counter when she heard the bell above the door jingle.

When Brooke looked up, she saw a somewhat pissed off Haley walking towards her.

"Good morning, Brooke," the light brunette smiled, a fake grin on her lips so wide Brooke could see the girls' molars.

Brooke smiled back innocently, "Hi, Hales."

"Don't you, 'Hi, Hales' me! What did you do?!"

Brooke looked at her friend, trying to play off the current situation as if it were nothing to be concerned about.

"What are you talking about?"

Haley looked at the dimpled brunette with wide eyes, "What am I talking about? I am talking about the fact that Lucas came to my house yesterday, dropped off your children and booked it like a cat out of water to go and find you!"

"Okay?"

"Brooke!"

"What?"

"I want answers, and I want them now!" Haley demanded with a firmly placed hand on her hip.

"Haley, nothing happ-"

"Don't you tell me nothing happened, missy. You're glowing and I know it's either because you're pregnant or you had some really great sex. And since I know it's not the former, spill!"

Brooke deadpanned at Haley. Her mouth was slightly hung open and her mind was searching for some sort of excuse to give her friend; anything, but the truth.

Haley eyed Brooke knowingly then, "Don't even think about lying to me."

"So, we had sex! So what?!"

Brooke silently thanked whoever was upstairs that her store was empty; this conversation was certainly not one for her customer's ears.

"You what?!" Haley exclaimed.

"I slept with Lucas," Brooke revealed quietly, "Both literally and figuratively speaking.

Another "who, me?" innocent smile was plastered on the dimpled brunette's face.

"Oh my God. This is like pre-Hayden all over again."

"Haley!" Brooke shrieked with a scowl.

The mother of one scoffed with a cheeky grin, "Well, it's true."

"That's not the point," Brooke told her friend.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Haley began, "The point here is that you and Lucas had sex while you both supposedly hate each other, want absolutely nothing to do with one another and according to you, aren't meant to be together. Did I leave anything out?"

Brooke pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow, "I hate you."

"Brooke," Haley stated softly, looking directly at Brooke, "What the hell happened?"

The brunette felt the tears swell as her and Haley moved themselves to sit on the deep red couch.

"The night before last, Lucas called me over. Hadley was sick and he said he couldn't take care of both her and the baby, so I went over. We ended up falling asleep on the couch together and when we woke up, I was kind of half on top of him. I left in a hurry and then he came to my house," Brooke paused, thinking for a moment, "I guess this was after he dropped the kids off at your house."

Haley nodded and Brooke continued.

"Anyway, we started talking and then one thing led to another, and we were kind of just wrapped up in each other. I woke up early, left him a note and then left to come here," Brooke finished, raising her hands to gesture to her store.

"Wait, what do you mean you left him a note?" Haley questioned, a perplexed expression on her face.

"It basically said that last night was a mistake. That I shouldn't have let it happen, that I know he regretted it."

Haley let out a sigh, moving her right palm to her forehead, "Brooke."

"What?"

"You're delusional."

Brooke scoffed, "I'm delusional? Haley, all we do is fight. We can never agree on anything. Not even to agree to disagree."

"So? What's the point?"

"The point is that I'm tired of it. He can do better, and-"

"Okay, that's where I stop this. You need to quit it with the excuses, Brooke. If you constantly look for a reason to not be with Lucas than you're always going to find one. I love you both very much, but to be honest, you guys are just stubborn and stupid. I'm sick of having to play mediator between the two of you. You love him, he loves you, so who cares if you fight? You're human! I'd be more worried if you guys were all mushy and perfect 24/7. You just need to get it through your head that Lucas is the guy for you. He always has been. Hell, he always will be!"

"But I'm not the girl for him," Brooke whispered quietly, looking down at her hands, "Why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see that you are?" Haley countered with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette shook her head, "Haley, last night meant nothing. It...it was closure. Okay? Last night was goodbye. Lucas and I are just two very different people that shouldn't have been together. It should be Peyton."

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Haley asked her, the light brunette's voice raising with frustration and annoyance. And then she just shook her head, "You know what? You guys can do what you want. If you want to be stubborn and unhappy than keep doing exactly what you're doing. But don't say I didn't warn you. You can't have both sides of it Brooke. You either want Lucas or you want to guard yourself. I am sick of the two of you moping around, but you do what you want."

Haley stood from the couch then, her purse in hand and stalked out of the boutique, shaking her head once again in disappointment. Brooke was left to her thoughts as her tears fell from her eyes.

What was she going to do?

--------

_Maybe I need you  
Here in this town so sweet  
Everything quiet  
Everyone gone to sleep  
Thinking about Elvis  
How he made mama cry  
Elvis find Jesus  
Making her feel alright  
Maybe I need you._

Minutes passed and Brooke cleaned herself up. She wiped the tears away and fixed her make-up. She was in the back room of the store when she heard the door open out front. She put a smile on her face, walking out with her head high in her four inch Manolo Blahniks.

The brunette's fake smile fell when she saw him standing in the middle of her store. And of course it was lunch time and the store was dead; just the two of them.

The blonde smiled at her, as he walked up to the counter that Brooke stood behind.

"Hey," he said softly, still with a smile.

Brooke swallowed back a lump in her throat before replying back quietly, "Hi."

That aching in her chest was back as Lucas stood in front of her on the other side of the counter.

"What are you doing here? I was just about to get some lunch and call you," Brooke said to him, trying not to meet his eyes as she busied herself with things on the computer screen in front of her.

"I figured I'd save you the phone call and just come on down," he told her, "If you're ready for lunch we can hit up the Reel Cafe or Elijah's?"

"Oh, uhm, I was just going to order in," she lied. And he could tell, but didn't say anything.

"Okay. Uhm, let's talk then," he suggested, shoving his hands into the pockets of his faded blue jeans.

"Sure," Brooke began, pulling open her organizer. She kept her gaze down at the planner in front of her and then spoke up, "So, I have a meeting this Tuesday from one until three, but I can pick up the kids from your mom's after since you'll still be at school. I'll keep them Tuesday night and drop them back off at your mom's Wednesday morning. And then you'll have them that night."

"Brooke," Lucas tried to cut in, but the brunette wouldn't let him.

"I can't do Thursday because I have a sketch deadline that afternoon at four and a late conference call with Macy's at five."

He tried again, "Brooke."

She ignored him.

"But Friday's okay though, and you guys have a game, so I can take them. And then I'll keep them Saturday or Sunday, whichever is easier for you. And-"

"Brooke!"

She jumped slightly at the volume of his voice, only now looking up at him, "What?"

"Stop."

Brooke kept her eyes on his and spoke with a steady tone, "We need to figure out what to do with the kids."

"It's simple," he told her, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Okay. So what do you suggest then?"

"You come home."

She shook her head, "What else do you got?"

"Brooke, come home," he told her once more.

"I can't," she said.

"You have to. The kids need you there. I need you. Please, come home," he told her in a gentle, careful voice.

"No, I'm fine at my beach house. Besides, we'd just get in each other's way," she told him, making up excuses. She wrote a few notes down in her planner and then put it away, turning back to the computer screen.

"Brooke, I miss you. Okay, last night was, God, it was-"

"Last night was nothing."

He looked at her with confused eyes, "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true. Like I told you, I was lonely and you were upset. I get it, okay? Just another easy lay on Brooke Davis," she told him in a low voice, not looking at him as she messed around on the computer with some new filing system.

"That is bullshit and you know it," he told her, getting angry and upset with how wrong she was.

"It's not."

"Brooke, last night was incredible. I thought...I thought-"

"You thought what?" she asked him.

"I thought it meant something to you," he told her.

"Of course it meant something Lucas, it was closure."

"I don't want closure with you," he said to her, frustrated, "I just want you."

He moved then, waking behind the counter. She took a step back on instinct and felt her back hit the edge of the counter.

Deja vu much?

"Luke," she warned in a soft tone. The memories of the previous night she spent with the blonde came back to her and she felt her arms go limp at her sides.

He saw her bottom lip quiver as he took another step towards the brunette. He now stood in front of her and he wasted no time in reaching out for her. His hands moved up her arms until they rested on her shoulders and he felt her body tremble. Then he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Lucas, please," she shook her head.

"I need you, Brooke. And I know that you need me. Damn it, I love you. Please, please baby come home."

She continued to shake her head as he began to move his hands up and down her arms, from her wrists to her shoulders and back again.

She could hear him pleading with her as she closed her eyes, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. He kept telling her he loved her, that he needed her, but it was all too much for the brunette.

She suddenly pulled away from him roughly before shouting, "Lucas, just stop it!"

"Why?" he immediately asked. "Brooke, I'm trying here. Please-"

"You need to leave," she told him, not letting him finish his sentence.

"Brooke, please don't do this."

"Just go."

The brunette wiped away her tears for the second time that day, as she watched Lucas back away from her. Nothing, but hurt and sadness in his face as he turned and walked towards the door.

He turned back to look at Brooke, feeling a part of him break when he saw her standing in the same spot, tears running down her cheeks, smudging her make-up. She couldn't even look at him.

The door opened then, the jingling bell taking them both by surprise. Both the blonde and brunette looked to see Rachel walking into the store. When the redhead saw her two friends, both visibly upset and feeling the obvious tension in the room, concern took over her.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously, looking back and forth between Brooke and Lucas.

Lucas looked away from the redheaded girl, moving his eyes to a certain brunette. She looked back at him, but said nothing. He sighed, "Apparently not a God damn thing."

He turned around then, not even mustering a goodbye as he pulled the door open and he walked out of the store.

Rachel turned to Brooke, confused, "What the hell was that about? What happened?"

"Why don't you go ask Haley?" Brooke suggested in a raspy, voice. The brunette turned around and walked into the back, ignoring the looks and pleas of her close friend calling her name.

"What the fuck?!" Rachel exclaimed. She kept her handbag slung over her shoulder before she followed in suit of Lucas and exited the store.

The ridiculous bell jingling it's happy tune in the wake of the surrounding sadness.

_Maybe I need you  
Here in this world on fire  
Everything moving  
Everyone always tired  
Thinking of futures  
Everything falls away  
Everything changes  
Nothing has changed today  
Maybe I need you. _

_Maybe I need you._

**--------**

**A/N:** I know this was a pretty short chapter, but I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter!!! Love you all!!!


	47. Mission Accomplished

**A/N:** Alright guys, chapter 47 is here! I know it was a long wait, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Shout-out to my Twin! I love you dearly.

And to my CB. I love ya, kid.

There is no song used for this chapter, but there is a somewhat of important A/N at the bottom, so read that please. :)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**-XXX-**

She didn't knock. Didn't ring the doorbell. Just walked right in as if she lived there herself. The young woman strutted down the hall, wearing her heels as though it was a walk in the park as she headed for the kitchen with a determined look strewn across her face. She stood in the doorway with a firm hand on her hip.

"We have to do something."

Haley looked up at the sound of the red haired girl's voice.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? And what are you talking about?"

The red head walked into the kitchen, standing in front of the counter as Haley prepared lunch; Jamie, Lily and Nathan could be seen in the pool from the kitchen window.

"Seriously?" Rachel pursed her lips, "I'm talking about the fact that Brooke and Lucas are acting like children as they're too preoccupied with their heads wedged up their asses and to be honest, their stubbornness is beginning to royally piss me off, Hales."

"This is all old news. They've been like that since high school. Do you expect anything less?"

"Haley, I'm not kidding. If I have to deal with one more, 'Oh my God, he cheated on me with my best friend twice,' or another 'Well, she lied to me about the miscarriage' conversation, I will seriously need an alibi because someone will die."

The light brunette woman let out a laugh, "And I don't disagree with you. But there's nothing we can do, Rachel. Brooke and Luke made their decisions and now they have to live with that."

"There's got to be something, anything we can do. Think woman!"

"What exactly do you suggest we do, lock 'em in a room for a week until they make-up?" Haley chuckled playfully.

It was like a bulb flashed on above Rachel's head. A smile crept onto her face, starting out small and stretching to her ears.

Haley looked up at the silence and saw the girl's face. The brunette's eyes went wide at the realization.

"No!" she said loudly, looking directly at the red head while pointing at her knowingly.

"Yes," Rachel stated, still grinning widely.

Haley shook her head, "No! No, you can't do that!"

"Says who?" Rachel questioned with a scoff.

"Uhm, I don't know. The government? The police? The law?!"

"Oh, that's nothing. It's not like we'll get arrested. C'mon, we'll lock 'em up for a few days and see what happens!"

"See what happens? Are you nuts? We won't have to worry about the police, we'll have to worry about Brooke and Lucas! They're the ones that are going to need the alibis once they're done with us!"

"You worry too much, Haley. Live a little!"

"Live a little by kidnapping our friends?"

"Seriously, it's like they're begging for it. What do you say?"

Haley saw how excited the red head was and that made her nervous, because once Rachel was stuck on an idea, she ran with it. And she ran fast.

**-XXX-**

Rachel looked around the room at her circle of friends, a smirk playing on her glossy lips.

"So, y'all know what to do, right?" the red head asked.

Five pairs of eyes locked with Rachel's and nodded their heads.

"You realize they're going to kill us don't you?" Nathan asked the feisty red head.

"Oh, hush! They'll be thanking us on their wedding day," Rachel waved off, "Now, Haley, you already dropped the kids off right?"

The light brunette nodded in reply, "Yep. They're all with Grandma Karen for the next two days."

"And Millie?" Rachel called.

"Everything is in place," the green eyed-brunette smiled.

"Awesome! Nathan, Mouth, Skills?"

"We know what to do," Nathan told his red headed friend. Mouth and Skills nodded in agreement.

Rachel smirked, "Okay, let's do this!"

-**XXX-**

The bell jingled, signaling to the brunette that someone had entered. When she looked up from the inventory clipboard in her hands a grin broke out onto her face.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hi, Brooke!"

"What's up, Mouth?"

With a small smile, the young brunette man shook his head and gave a small shrug, "Nothing much. You?"

"Just work. End of the month inventory. How's work at the station been?" Brooked asked him.

"It's been alright, but I uh, I actually have a surprise for you," he told his friend.

Her face lit up and her dimples caved in, in her cheeks, "A surprise?! I love presents! Gimme!"

"Well, it's actually here. I had Millie hide it for me," he said to the brunette. The lies came out too easily.

"Really?" Brooke asked shocked, "Well, let's have it then."

"Alright, but you need to wear this," Mouth smiled, pulling out a bandanna from his back pocket as he now stood on the other side of the counter, facing the brunette woman.

"Kinky," she smirked playfully.

He let out a light chuckle, "Definitely not what you think. Just put it on."

Brooke eyed him with raised eyebrows, but shrugged, "Whatever you say reporter boy."

She placed the clipboard down on the counter and then reached for the blue bandanna in Mouth's hand.

**-XXX-**

"Luke!"

The blonde turned around in his chair and saw his brother walking through the door of his office.

He nodded to them in acknowledgement, "What's up?"

Nathan shook his head in reply, "Nothing much bro, you?"

"Same old, same old. Looking at the play book for next weekend's game. It's gonna be tough."

"We'll pull through though! We always do," Nathan assured, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I've got something to show you, so come on."

The blonde looked at his brother with a confused expression, "You have to show me what?"

"Just come on," Nathan said to his older brother with a smile.

"Alright, let's go," Lucas said, standing from his chair, "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope, just yourself. Let's get outta here," Nathan told him. He led the blonde out of the coach's office and then outside to his black Range Rover.

"So, there is one little catch, Luke."

The blonde let out a sigh before looking at the younger Scott, "What kind of catch?"

"You gotta wear this," Nathan told him, handing the blonde a red bandanna.

The blonde took the bandanna, confusion written across his face as he looked at his brother, "You're serious?"

"Yep, now come on."

The two brothers got into the younger Scott's SUV, Lucas in the front seat with the bandanna obstructing his line of vision.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" Lucas asked a few moments into the car ride.

"You'll find out," Nathan told him.

"You're not going to kill me are you?"

"Dude, just sit back, relax and shut up, alright?" Nathan chuckled.

Lucas laughed as well, "Whatever you say, Nate."

"Alright, we're here, Luke," Nathan said to him as he opened up the passenger side door.

"And where is here exactly?" the blonde wondered aloud.

Nathan only smirked, though his brother couldn't see it, "You'll see."

Nathan led him up to the door, the two of them walking through the entryway.

Lucas heard a familiar jingle as he stepped through the doorway, "Are we at Clothes Over Bro's?"

"Yeah, but that's not what we need to show you, just another minute," Nathan told the blindfolded blonde.

"Nate, I don't know what you're up to, but I don't like it. And who is we?"

"Just trust me, Luke," he said to the blonde.

Nathan led the blonde to the back of the store and entered a small storage room. When he opened the door, he saw Mouth standing in the center of the room with a certain dimpled brunette.

"This is taking forever. I thought you said the surprise was here. Now Millie has it?"

"Brooke?" Lucas called out at the sound of the brunette's voice.

"Lucas? What are you doing here? Mouth, what's going on?" Brooke questioned

"Mouth's here too? Nate, what the hell?" Lucas asked.

"Wait, Nathan's here? Where?"

Just then, Skills walked into the room, a small silver object in his hand, "Yo guys, I got what we needed."

"Skills?!" Both Brooke and Lucas called.

It was then that both the blonde and brunette reached up and pulled off their bandannas. Confused eyes looked around the small room before landing on Nathan, Mouth and Skills who stood closest to the door.

Both Brooke and Lucas glanced at each other before looking between their three friends.

Skills gestured to Nathan and Mouth then, "My dawgs, I think that's our cue."

"Agreed!" Nathan stated.

"I'm with ya," Mouth agreed.

The three friends darted for the door just in time before Lucas and Brooke followed after them. Nathan slammed the door closed before his brother and friend could reach the entryway. Him and Mouth stood in front of the door while Skills padlocked it with the lock and key he held in his hand.

"Done," Skills said as he clicked the lock closed.

"Mission accomplished!" Mouth announced.

"Beers at my place?" Nathan suggested.

Skills and Mouth nodded, "Hell yeah!"

They were gone minutes later.

**-XXX-**

**A/N:** I know that it was kind of an abrupt ending, but everything else I had written was way too long for one chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it none the less. And yes, that does mean that chapter 48 is already written, it's just a matter of posting it. Feedback is appreciated; reviews are love! Also, any of you who add me on Twitter or Facebook, let me know that you're from here; I'd love to chat with my amazing and supportive readers! Hope everyone has a wonderful weekend!

Much love,

Morgan


	48. Whatever It Takes

**A/N:** No excuses. It's my summer vacation and I've just been lazy. Enjoy the new chapter! It's WAY overdue for all of you lovely people.

To Jennie, I love you MUCHO.

And to my boo, missy Allison! Love you, and I'm waiting for our reunion.

Song credit to Lifehouse, for "Whatever It Takes."

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill; if I did than I would have Mark Schwahn's job and there would never have been any Leyton. ;)**

**XXX**

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

They were stuck.

Lucas had tried pushing open the door; he kicked it, charged at it with his shoulder as leverage and when he failed for the seventh time he leaned against the wall. He slid down it and then stretched his legs out in front of him. A certain dimpled brunette sat next to him with her own legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles.

"I don't know what the hell they did, but I cannot get that door open," Lucas sighed heavily.

Brooke shook her head, "I'm gonna kill 'em."

"Brooke," Lucas sighed once more.

"No, I'm serious. I'd probably go to jail though, so I would need an alibi."

He looked at her as though she had a third eye forming on her forehead.

"You're serious?"

She turned to look at him with wide eyes, "Lucas, they locked us in a storage room! We're not getting out of here until they decide to let us out!"

"Okay, just calm down," he tried to tell her.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she exclaimed frustrated, "We have no cell service in here, it's cold, nothing to drink or eat. Our supposed _friends _have kidnapped us and you're sitting there like it's some sort of fricking vacation!"

"You're being ridiculous, Brooke. They're not going to kill us, okay? We're not a part of Jigsaw's massacre plan from Saw, alright? They're our friends for God's sakes."

"And it doesn't worry you in the slightest that they probably banded together with Rachel to pull of their little abduction? Haley and Mouth aren't vicious enough for something like that, and no offense, but Nate and Skills aren't the brightest crayons in the Crayola box when it comes to scheming plots."

A slightly fearful expression came upon the blonde's face then, "Some good points."

"Told ya," she snickered.

"Okay," he began, keeping his gaze on the brunette, "What do you suggest we do then?"

"Yeah, because I've been kidnapped before," Brooke scoffed sarcastically.

"Are you forgetting Psycho Derek?"

"That was different," she stated quietly.

"Oh? How so?"

"Because Peyton and I were in her house, with plenty of ways to escape."

"Yeah, well, we can get out of here," he told her, nodding towards a window on the other side of the small room. It was wide enough for both of them to fit through, but it had to be at least eight or nine feet off of the floor.

Brooke followed the blonde's gaze, her eyes widening when she saw the window.

"If you think my ass is climbing up and out of that window in this Max Azria dress," she began, pointing to herself at the item of clothing she was wearing, "Then you seriously have completely lost your mind."

"Oh, c'mon, I'll buy you a new one," he teased.

"Lucas, neither of us are getting out of that window. Even if you were to lift me up there, I couldn't pull you up and I can't hold your weight long enough by myself for you to go up first."

"Then we're not getting out of here anytime soon," Lucas told her.

The brunette groaned, still frustrated, "Ugh."

"At least you're not stuck in here alone," he said to her softly. His eyes were closed as he rested his head against the wall behind him.

"Yeah, because there's no one else I'd rather be stuck with," she muttered sarcastically; he heard her quite well though.

His eyes popped open and he looked at her with a somewhat hurt expression. She just stared at him with a questioning gaze.

"What?" she seethed.

He only shook his head, a little disappointed, "Whatever, Brooke."

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes_

He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall, trying his hardest to ignore the aching pang in his chest. He just wanted his Pretty Girl back.

It had only been an hour since they'd been confined to the small storage room. Neither had said a word since their last exchange. Lucas kept his head rested back against the cold wall, eyes still closed.

He knew he was stuck in a situation that seemingly had no solution. Brooke didn't want to look at him, let alone talk to him. He couldn't really blame her though. he'd been a complete jerk to her for the past several months since the birth of their son and he believed the brunette had come to hate him.

He was broken from his thoughts though, when there was a sudden knock on the locked and closed door.

He saw Brooke jump at the sound out the corner of his now open eye.

The two quickly scrambled to their feet, making their way over to the wooden door.

There was another knock and then the sound of Rachel's voice broke the silence, "You guys still alive in there?"

"Yeah, skank, now let us out!"

Lucas shook his head at the brunette, "She's definitely going to let us out with you calling her names."

"Shut up, Lucas!" she said to him before turning back to the door, "Rachel, I'm not kidding. Let us out of here right now!"

"Sorry, no can do Brookie-babe," the red head said through the door.

"But I'm cold and hungry!" Brooke whined.

"There's food in there," Rachel stated simply, "A blanket, stuff to drink too."

"Oh, really? And where exactly are these fabulous items?" the brunette questioned.

"Check the cabinet closest to the door," Rachel told her two friends.

Both Brooke and Lucas glanced at one another, each of them with confused eyes.

Brooke turned and walked towards the cabinet, pulling open the doors. She noticed a picnic-like basket sitting on one shelf and on top was a light blue colored blanket. The brunette took the items out of the closet and returned to her previous spot in front of the door next to Lucas.

"Rachel, what the hell is this?" Brooke yelled through the door.

"I'm guessing you found the basket and blanket."

"Yeah, I did. And you can't keep us in here!" Brooke shouted once more, frustration evident in her voice.

The brooding blonde and dimpled brunette could hear Rachel snicker.

"I actually kind of can, considering I'm the one with the key to the padlock right now."

"You put a padlock on the door?" Brooke exclaimed, "Are you insane?"

The redhead let out another chuckle, "Maybe just a little. How are you guys doing in there anyway?"

"We're peachy-fucking-keen. Now let us out!"

Lucas stifled a laugh as Brooke glared at him with narrow eyes.

"Nope," Rachel called to them, "I don't think so. I'm gonna go now. I'll be back later."

"Rachel! No, don't leave!" Brooke begged.

"Bye!" the red head said in a sing-song voice. The click of her heels could be heard from the storage room and moments later the young woman was gone.

The brunette let out an annoyed groan before returning back to her spot on the floor. She kicked off her heels, folding her legs so that her knees were to her chest as her arms were crossed in front of her.

Lucas took a seat next to her, his hands in his lap, "So, now what?"

"Now, we wait for the crazy bitch we call our friend to let us out," Brooke replied in a low voice, "I swear to God, I am going to kill her when we get out of here."

He knew he probably shouldn't, but Lucas couldn't help to voice the thought circulating through his head.

"Did you ever think that maybe us being locked in here together is a good thing?" he asked her quietly, turning to his right to look at her.

"A good thing?" she repeated, the two now looking directly at one another, "Explain to me how this could possibly be construed as a good thing, Lucas."

"Because it gives us time to talk," he told her.

"Talk about what?"

"Us."

She let out a sigh, "Oh, Lord, here we go."

"Brooke, I'm serious."

"Lucas, we have absolutely nothing to talk about."

"That's where you're wrong. We have plenty to talk about."

"I am not having this conversation with you right now," she said to him, and then a sudden realization hit her, "You guys planned this!"

"What?"

"You! You and Rachel and Haley and everyone, you're all in on this!"

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now?" he asked her.

"Oh, no, it makes perfect sense," Brooke argued, now standing up, "I can't believe you!"

Lucas stood up as well, standing several feet away from the brunette as she had begun to pace back and forth in the middle of the room.

_She said if we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see_

_She said like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me_

He made his way closer to her, but she backed away with a finger pointed at him.

"Don't even think about coming near me!" She warned him.

"Brooke, c'mon," he began, taking another step towards her.

"Lucas, I mean it. Just stay away from me."

He shook his head amused, taking another step towards her, "Seriously?"

The petite brunette took another step back before slipping out of her tall Manolo Blahniks. She bent down for only a second before pulling the heels into her grasp.

"I'm not kidding. Just leave me alone, or I swear you'll get a heel to the head," she threatened, eyes directed at his with a serious expression on her face.

"Brooke," he chuckled again, walking closer, "You're not gonna-"

But she silenced him by staying true to her words and launching one of her black high heels directly for the blonde's head. It missed his face by a scathe as he watched the shoe land only a foot away. He turned his eyes back to the young woman in front of him.

"Are you crazy!"

"Next time I won't miss," she assured.

"Brooke," he sighed, inching forward with his hands surrendered before him, "Please, can we just talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you," she told him, lying through her teeth, "So stay away from me."

"No, I won't stay away from you," he took another step towards her, "We have plenty to talk about. You're just being stubborn."

She glared at him, mouth slightly open, before pulling her arm back and throwing her second shoe at him. Before he could duck out of the way the heel hit the blonde right on his chin, forcing the skin below his lip to cut open.

"Ouch! God damn it!" He winced in pain while Brooke threw a hand over her dropped open mouth. She didn't think she'd actually nail him in the face; she just wanted to shut him up.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed a moment later, the realization hitting her that she had just thrown a shoe at Lucas' face.

He turned and backed away from her, holding his hand to his mouth and chin as he leaned back against the cold wall and slid down to the floor. His legs outstretched in front of him, trying to ignore the pain radiating over his face.

Brooke hurried over to the blonde, kneeling down in front of him.

"Shit, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, Brooke, fucking awesome," he stated with sarcasm, before looking at her, "I just got a damn shoe thrown at my face! How the hell do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry!" she told him, worry overtaking her, "I didn't think I'd actually hit you, my aim sucks!"

"Yeah, well, in case you didn't notice you kind of perfected that aim just now," he muttered, still holding his jaw in his hand.

"I think there's a first aid kit around here somewhere, hang on."

She pushed herself up off of the floor and went towards the cabinet from earlier, searching through the multiple shelves until she finally found what she was looking for.

"Got it!" She announced proudly, walking back to the injured blonde.

She knelt down in front of him once more, still barefoot as her shoes laid restlessly on the floor around them.

"Here, let me see," she told him, reaching her hands out for his face.

He pulled back slightly, "Why, so you can hit me again?"

She pursed her lips in annoyance, "Oh, don't be such a baby. Come here!"

He rolled his eyes before leaning his head forward so she could reach him.

The brunette opened the first aid kit sitting by her side and pulled out several pieces of gauze. She moved her hand to hold Lucas' face in her palm before dabbing lightly at his skin. She wiped away the drying blood and put some Neosporin on the small, open cut. When she was done treating the wound she had caused, Brooke returned the supplies to the first aid kit and then sat next to the blonde, her own legs stretching out in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she said to Lucas, turning her head to look at him.

He turned his own head as well, looking at the brunette to his right.

"It's okay, I deserve worse," he told her truthfully.

She snickered, "Maybe, but I shouldn't have thrown my heel at your face. Next time, I'll just throw a hammer at your leg."

"Oh, well, thanks then," he chuckled as well.

"I am really sorry though," she said to him softly a moment later, their eyes connecting.

"Don't worry about it," he said to her, to which she only nodded silently, their connected gaze breaking.

Moments passed in silence, neither saying anything. Brooke fiddled with the hem of her dress, while Lucas brooded like he always did.

"Brooke?" he asked her then.

"Hmm?"

"Did you really think I had something to do with this ridiculous plan?" He asked the brunette, their eyes locking together once more.

As they held one another's eyes with their own once more she studied his face, trying to read him.

A moment later, Brooke sighed and shrugged.

_I'll do whatever it takes _

_To turn this around_ _I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_ _I'll keep us together_

"No," she told him quietly with a small shake of her head, "I just needed someone to blame."

"Yeah," he said to her softly and understanding.

Their eyes remained on one another's, neither breaking their gaze and after a moment Brooke just broke down. She let out several tears, allowing herself to fall into Lucas' side. Her strong demeanor quickly breaking down as she allowed herself to be comforted by the blonde man. He sat, surprised for a moment at the brunette's proximity, but none the less he wrapped an arm around her small shoulders. Her head laid, fallen against his chest, as tears still escaped her.

"What about the kids?" she wondered, "When are they gonna let us out of here? I just want to go home to my kids."

Lucas kept his arm wrapped around her, "The kids are going to be fine. They're probably with Haley or my mom. They're safe. And we'll be out of here soon, I promise."

His words relaxed her, but there was still doubt in the brunette's mind.

She lifted her head from his chest, reconnecting her eyes with his, "How can you promise me something like that?"

He looked down at her, a smile peeking out at the corners of his lips, "Because even if I have to pull us both up that wall, we'll go out the window."

She smiled. And pulling away out of his embrace she kept her eyes on him, "Thank-you."

Her voice was quiet, the exhaustion she'd felt over the past few days finally catching up with her as she closed her eyes.

"Tired?" he asked quietly, his voice echoing softly throughout the room.

She nodded as she sat with her head now resting against the wall behind her.

Lucas had his head back against the wall as well, eyes closed himself and resting peacefully.

After a few silent moments he lifted his head and looked to his right. He smiled as he saw Brooke with half-closed eyes sitting next to him. He could tell she was struggling to stay awake in the dimly lit and silent room. He scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders gently before pulling the brunette towards him.

She jumped, startled at his sudden touch, and looked at him with sleep-filled eyes, "Luke?"

"You're exhausted. Come here," he told her softly.

She didn't protest as the blonde pulled her closer into his side and she rested her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Thanks, Luke," she whispered sleepily, soon falling into an unconscious state.

He smiled and kissed the top of the brunette's head, wincing slightly at the pain that elicited through his chin as he did so. He whispered back, "Anything for you, Pretty Girl."

She snuggled deeper into his side, unconsciously draping one of her arms across Lucas' stomach. He placed a hand on top of Brooke's arm and closed his own eyes; sleep soon over-taking his tired mind.

Several hours later Brooke woke, her mind slightly jumbled before she realized that her and Lucas were still locked in the storage room in the back of her store.

Her head was still planted against Lucas and their arms were still wrapped around one another. She looked up at the blonde and saw he was still asleep. She couldn't stop the smile that stretched out on her lips and couldn't help bringing her hand up to his face. She ran her pointer finger and thumb across his cheeks, over his lips gently due to the fresh cut and softly down his jaw. Surprisingly, he didn't stir in his sleep as she continued to outline his face and she was happy for that, because then he wouldn't see the sadness adorning her own face.

A nostalgic grin graced her lips as Brooke let out a slight sigh and then she jumped as Lucas' voice filled the air.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you were asleep," she said to him, her voice catching in her throat.

"Nah, just resting my eyes," he told her, "Can't sleep."

Her brows furrowed, "Why not?"

"Too much on my mind," he replied, a light sigh escaping his mouth.

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

He looked down at her as she still laid against him and smirked teasingly, "Well, someone's awfully nosy today."

"Me, nosy? Never," she smirked back, "Just curious."

"If you must know then," he began, "You."

"Me what?"

"You're what is on my mind, Brooke. Everyday, all day," he told her sincerely, looking down at her. His eyes connected with hers as she looked back up at him.

"Luke-"

"I'm serious, Brooke. I know that these past few months haven't been the greatest and I know that you think I regret the other night, but I don't. That night was incredible, being with you and loving you. And I'm sorry that I haven't been the best version of myself, that I've turned into someone not worthy of you, that I've let you down. I've made a lot of mistakes, especially with you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of it. I was just angry and I'm so sorry."

She lifted her head to look at him more directly.

_I know you deserve much better_

_Remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_S__tart over, start over_

"Lucas, it's okay," she told him, "It's done and over with. Let's just forget about it."

"But it's not okay," he said frustrated, as the two now sat facing one another.

"Yes, it is, Luke," she tried to assure him, putting on a smile to try and get the blonde to halt the conversation currently taking place.

He reached for her hands and held them in his own, "It's not okay, Brooke. Don't tell me that it is. I can see the look in your eyes and it's sad and it's killing me because I'm the one that put it there."

She shook her head, tears already in her eyes as she looked down at their joined hands in front of her, "I shouldn't have lied to you."

Lucas intertwined their fingers together and squeezed her hands gently.

"You were trying to protect me," he reminded the brunette.

"But I shouldn't have lied," she argued in a small voice, still not looking at him.

"Brooke, I'm not angry anymore. And I don't blame you for what happened back then."

His voice was calm and soft and Brooke had yet to look up at him.

When she finally did moments later, tears ran down her cheeks. Large salty drops rolling down her face and falling from her chin. They dropped and hit the two's joined hands; Lucas not caring that her fallen tears had landed on his skin.

"But I lost our baby," her voice rung out through broken sobs, "I lost her, Luke."

He immediately broke hold of one of her hands and brought it up to the brunette's face, resting it on he tear-stricken cheek.

"It's not your fault," he told her sincerely, wishing he would have said those words to her sooner.

She shook her head, "It is. It's all my fault."

This time Lucas shook his head, bringing his other hand to rest on the other side of Brooke's jaw as he now held her face in his hands.

"It's not your fault," he told her with a firm tone, "What happened to our baby was something that you couldn't have foreseen or prevented, Brooke. And no one blames you. You need to stop blaming yourself."

"But I could've prevented it though. If I would've just slowed down and not stressed myself out over every little thing. If I would've told you then maybe I wouldn't have miscarried. We would have our baby girl," she cried to him, allowing herself to breakdown; let him in.

"Yeah, maybe we would have," he concluded, "But what happened back then was out of our control. We can't change the past, Brooke."

The tearful, still sobbing brunette nodded in understanding, "I wanted her, Luke. I wanted that baby and I wanted her with you. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing to me, especially when I'm the one that should be telling you how sorry I am. I've done and said so many hurtful things that I wish I could take back, but I can't. I've made so many mistakes with you. God, I am so sorry Pretty Girl."

One of his hands dropped from her face to hold her hand in his once more, while the other still held her cheek in his palm.

"Lucas," she whispered in a low voice, leaning into his hold over her face. She placed her free hand over his that held her cheek and squeezed his hand tightly in the other.

"I just want one more chance, Brooke. I don't deserve it, but I'm going to ask for it anyway because I love you and I need you in my life. I want to come home everyday to you and our kids. I want you to one day become Brooke Scott. And I want to have a dozen more little Brucas babies with you. God, you have no idea how much I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes, Brooke. Whatever it takes to-"

But she cut him off then with a kiss. Her lips on his, so tender against his own as Lucas kept one hand on her cheek, holding her face in a gentle hold, while his other hand moved to rest on the back of the brunette's head. His fingers threaded through her dark strands of silk hair while her own small hands rested at the back of his neck.

They kissed for another moment before they both pulled away, taking a breath before resting their foreheads against the other's.

Each of them let out a content sigh as they rested against one another and then Brooke raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Brucas babies?"

Lucas chuckled, "What? You don't want any more kids?"

She shook her head at him, "No, no it's not that, but 'Brucas?' How much time have you been spending with Rachel?"

"Very funny. You're not the only one that can come up with a nickname ya know," he grinned at her, a half-smile, half-smirk on his lips.

She shook her head once more while letting out a small laugh and stated, "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her before moving in towards her face again.

Their lips met once more in another sweet, smearing kiss, but Lucas suddenly pulled away as a look of hurt consumed his features.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked immediately as she saw the blonde wince in pain.

He smirked at her, "You're forgetting that you threw a shoe at my face."

She frowned playfully, a guilty expression on her face, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just come here," he demanded.

"But what about-"

"I'll live," he shrugged.

He pulled her into him and they kissed again, deepening it within moments. Their tongues dancing in sync with one another's in a perfect motion.

They stayed melded together for another minute until Brooke moved a hand to rest against the blonde man's chest and she gently pushed him away.

His eyes held confusion for a moment until Brooke moved forward, making her way into his lap. She straddled him as he sat against the wall, each of her legs planted on either side of him. Her hands rested on his shoulders while his laid contently on top of her exposed thighs as her dress had bunched up near her waist.

She looked him in the eye, her hazel irises coming into direct contact with own blue orbs.

"I missed you," she admitted in a whisper, her face mere inches from his own.

"I'm pretty sure I missed you more," he told her.

She shook her head no, "Uh-uh."

Lucas chuckled at her, "Is that so?"

She nodded with a playful smirk before dropping a kiss to his lower jaw. She moved upward a tiny bit, placing one under his lip on the injury she had caused and then moved again to kiss his slightly parted lips.

"I guess we'll have to thank the gang for kidnapping us, huh?" He asked her with a smile as she still straddled over him.

"I guess so," she grinned, "But, I'm still going to go all Brooke Davis on their asses."

Lucas laughed and then leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "We do have some pretty amazing friends though."

"And we have each other," Brooke reminded him, her eyes not leaving his.

"That's the best part out of this entire kidnapping thing. I got my Pretty Girl back," he told her, his hands now on her waist.

"I am sorry though, about the baby. I can't say it enough, I-"

"You've said it plenty."

She looked away then and he could see the tears in her eyes once more.

"Look at me," he said.

When she didn't, he repeated himself, "Please, look at me."

She moved her line of vision back up to the blonde and saw the melting affection in his eyes.

"I love you. Past actions and imperfections. I love all of you," he said softly, "But I hate seeing you sad. And crying is even worse."

Her lips curved into a small smile at his words.

"That's better," he said softly, smiling at her.

He kissed her once more on her pink lips, ignoring the pain he still felt from the cut above his chin.

"We just have one more problem to settle," he spoke softly when they pulled away a moment later.

"What's that?" she wondered.

"We need to get the hell out of here," he chuckled, and she followed suit a second later before the two shared one more peck of the lips in the wake of their inevitable reunion.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes_

_Whatever it takes._

**XXX**

**A/N:** Hopefully this chapter didn't suck too much. Let me know what you think of it. Please review!

Much love,

Morgan


	49. Important Author's Note

Hey everyone! I know you probably hoped this would be a new chapter after me not updating for almost 4 and a half months. I am so incredibly sorry for the wait I've put all of you amazing people through. You've stuck by me and this story since the very beginning and I owe you so much for your beyond wonderful support. Thank-you so incredibly much. You will seriously never understand how much it means to me.

And furthermore, this story is NOT over. I know a lot of you have reviewed, worried that I had just ended it, but it is not over yet. This story was my first on this site, it's my baby. I would never abandon it and leave it unfinished. I've just lacked the inspiration that it truly deserves and I didn't want to force a chapter out; it'd be unfair to the story and to all of you.

Now, next order of business, what the heck do you guys want to see for this fic? Since I've been lacking inspiration and haven't come up with too many thrilling ideas I decided to put the ending of this story in the hands of my lovely readers. So, review with comments, suggestions, threats to never read my stuff again (I know I deserve them), whatever you'd like to say to me I will read, whether good or bad.

I love each and every single one of you. Truly.

Many thanks again.

Love,

Morgan xoxo


	50. Lucky Man

**A/N:** I'm baaack. Here's the newest chapter. I have no words for how sorry I am. You guys are unbelievably amazing and so supportive. This chapter is for all of you. And no! This is NOT the last chapter! So, enjoy, and drop a review my little lovelies.

The song used is "Lucky Man," by The Verve. (The lyrics are in bold because FanFiction was being lame and wouldn't let me center them.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to One Tree Hill, it's cast, crew; none of it. It's all Mark's. **

**XXX**

**_Happiness  
More or less  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Oh, my, my  
Happiness  
Coming and going  
I watch you look at me  
Watch my fever growing  
I know just where I am_**

The familiar sound of a bell jingling made the brunette look up from the computer in front of her. When she saw who it was that had entered her store, her lips curved up into a smile.

"What are you doing here?" She immediately asked.

Her sudden visitor pursed her lips, "Like that's any way to greet your best friend."

"No, seriously. What are you doing here Rach? I thought you and your man candy were spending the weekend at your beach house."

"Oh, we are, but we're not leaving until later tonight. We figured since it's the Fourth of July, and the celebration doesn't kick off until Monday, traffic would be a little less chaotic if we left at night. Alas, here I am. I thought I'd come by and annoy you since I just love doing that so much."

"Lucky me," Brooke teased, glancing back at the computer in front of her.

**_But how many corners do I have to turn?  
How many times do I have to learn  
All the love I have is in my mind?_**

"Very lucky you. You should feel honored that you get to be around me so much. I'm in-demand, a very hot commodity, just ask Skills," Rachel winked at Brooke as she hopped up onto the counter top.

A look of disgust crossed Brooke's face, "Yeah, that's still weird that you and Skills are hooking up, or dating. Whatever the hell you're doing. How did that happen anyway?"

The red head shrugged, "Don't know. Kind of just did. Jealous?"

Brooke shook her head, "Definitely not. I've known Skills since high school. He's one of my best buddies. It would be kind of weird."

"If you say so, but he's really good in bed. Such a big-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Rachel!"

She only smirked. "Fine. I'm gonna head out, start packing. Shouldn't you be leaving soon, too? It's already a little after five."

"Yeah, I should. Wanna hang for a few more minutes and help me lock up? I mean, you do still kind of owe me for that whole kidnapping thing."

"Goddamn, you're still holding a grudge over that? It's been a friggin year, get over it. Besides you should be thanking me," Rachel smirked.

Brooke only shook her head, "Yeah, whatever. Seriously though, help me lock up? I wanna go home. It's been the longest, slowest week of human existence."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the brunette's words, "Yeah, sure, I guess. Are you and the gang still meeting us this weekend?"

The brunette nodded, "Yep. We'll be there Sunday and we're staying until Wednesday."

"Sweet. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, just try not to hit on Nathan."

"Oh, whatever. Haley knows it's all in good fun. Besides, her and I have become quite close, ya know."

"Oh, you mean since the two of you plotted with all of our friends to kidnap Lucas and myself, and lock us in a storage room for almost two days? That worked out great. We could have died!"

Both women smirked playfully at one another, and this time is was Rachel who shook her head, "You're such a drama queen. C'mon bitch, let's hurry this up so we can both go home."

_**Happiness  
Something in my own place  
I'm stood here naked  
Smiling, I feel no disgrace  
With who I am**_

_**Happiness**_  
_**Coming and going**_  
_**I watch you look at me**_  
_**Watch my fever growing**_  
_**I know just who I am**_

_**XXX**_

_**But how many corners do I have to turn?  
How many times do I have to learn  
All the love I have is in my mind?**_

**_I hope you understand  
I hope you understand_**

**_Gotta love that'll never die_**

Brooke made it home a few minutes shy of 5:30. Her and Rachel had locked up the store and hugged one another goodbye before going their separate ways, even though they'd be seeing one another in just two days.

The brunette woman let out a deep sigh when she finally stepped in through the front door of her home. She couldn't have been more relieved, especially when she realized it was Friday and the start of her week-long vacation. She was glad to be able to kick off her shoes and welcome the coming weekend with open arms.

And she did just that. She made her way to her bedroom and quickly slipped off her Jimmy Choo's. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of comfy Victoria's Secret sweats and a simple white v-neck tank top and then began to strip down.

After she changed she ventured to the kitchen, her stomach growling as she hadn't eaten much since lunch, so she decided to start dinner a little early. She pulled the ingredients she needed from the pantry and the refrigerator and began preparing her favorite Italian dish.

While standing in front of the stove, stirring a pan of homemade pasta sauce, she felt a presence behind her. But when she went to turn around she was held in place as someone pressed up against her and snaked their arms around her waist.

She smiled instantly.

"Hey you. I didn't hear you come in. Where are the kids?" she told the newcomer, moving her free hand to lay on top of the one resting on her stomach.

"They wanted to stay at Nate and Haley's a little longer. Plus Lily was there too, since Ma and Andy went out for a date night."

She felt the person behind her rest their head on her shoulder, then they began to nuzzle her hair.

"Oh, okay," she spoke softly.

**_Happiness  
More or less  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Happiness  
Coming and going  
I watch you look at me  
Watch my fever growing  
I know  
Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my_**

The body behind her pressed further into her backside, their arms tightening every so slightly. And then Brooke felt the tickle of a nose on her skin, followed by several open-mouthed kisses.

She felt herself melting within moments.

"Luke," Brooke whispered, a drawled out moan of satisfaction escaping from the back of her throat. She craned her neck in the slightest to give him better access to the creamy white skin.

"I missed you today," he whispered into her ear, before dropping a few more feather light kisses on the side of her throat.

"Missed you. Mmhmm," she moaned once more in appreciation. She forgot the sauce all-together and moved her other hand up to the back of the blonde man's neck, pulling him down closer to her. She turned her neck, meeting him in a sideways embrace and the two collided together in a mixture of lips and tongues.

It was when they separated from one another's mouths that Brooke turned in his arms, looping her own arms around his waist. One of his hands moved to the back of her head, weaving through her dark, wavy locks, while the other held her right cheek in his palm.

"Hi," he smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Hi."

"How was your day?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Long and slow. Thank God it's Friday, right?" She smirked.

He smiled at her once more. "I couldn't agree more. Ready for Sunday?"

"So ready. I can't wait to get away and spend a few days at the beach. Just us and our friends. Our family."

"Me too, summer's going to be over soon enough. We need to enjoy it before winter hits us."

"Ugh, let's not talk about winter weather. It's only July," she pouted.

He could only grin at her child-like antics.

"How's the conditioning training going anyway?" She asked him then.

"It's going great so far. Some of the new guys are really good, so once school starts back up in a month, tryouts should run smoothly."

**_Gotta love that'll never die  
Gotta love that'll never die  
No, no  
I'm a lucky man_**

Summer was moving by quickly as June had just ended. It would be July 4th in just three days, and then it'd be August. Soon, another year would be in session at Tree Hill High and a new season of basketball would be in full swing once again. Time was certainly flying on by.

"That's good to hear. I know how worried you, Nate and Skills have been since some of your better players graduated last year. I'm glad it's working out for you guys, you deserve it," she told him, tightening her arms around his waist and pulling him closer to her. "And you especially deserve another state championship."

"Well, let's not get too ahead of ourselves now," he smirked, pulling her head gently towards him to capture her lips with his once more.

They both found themselves moaning into the kiss. It quickly deepened before Brooke pulled her arms from his waist and raised them to wrap around his neck. She pulled him in closer to her, resting a hand at the nape of his neck while her other hand wove through his blonde hair. He wrapped his own arms around her small waist, one hand on her hip and the other resting on her lower back holding her close against him.

Lucas pulled her away from the stove then, and backed her up against the counter. He waisted no time in lifting her up and placing her on top of it. She pulled him in towards her a bit more so that he was standing in between her legs. She wrapped them around his waist, holding him in place right where she wanted him.

Their lips stayed connected for several moments longer before Lucas went back to assaulting her neck with his mouth.

A few more low, throaty moans escaped her mouth when Brooke felt his lips move over her flushed skin, "Mmhmm, Lucas."

It was then that the aroma in their kitchen hit her nostrils and Brooke tried to push him away slightly. He didn't budge and she laughed into his neck.

"Baby, our dinner," she reminded him, her hands now resting on his broad, muscular shoulders. She had also released her legs from around his waist.

He groaned, the vibration hitting her skin and making her tingle.

"I'd much rather just devour you," he told her.

"And you can," she giggled once more, "But can you first shut the stove off? I don't want the house to burn down."

"I guess," he said to her. He place one last kiss on her neck and then backed away and walked towards the stove, but not before she reached down and smacked him on the butt playfully.

He returned seconds later and pulled her back into his arms, pulling her off of the counter top all together.

She squealed, her arms back around his neck and her legs around his midsection once more.

"You're mine," he growled into her neck, his voice screaming sex and desire.

He smiled when he heard her infectious giggle once more.

"You're such a caveman, ya know that?"

"Maybe, but you usually love it."

"Maybe I do, but not nearly as much as I love you," she told him, kissing a spot just under his Adam's apple. She felt him swallow a gulp under her lips and she smiled. "Now, take me to bed Mr. Scott."

"As you wish, Mrs. Scott."

She giggled once more as he carried her to their bedroom.

**_It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty_**

**_Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my_**

**_It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty_**

**_Oh, my, my  
Oh, my, my._**

**XXX**


	51. Important

**A/N:** I am so very and deeply sorry for making all of you amazing readers wait so long for an update. I've been crazy busy these past few months. With school, work, getting into a car accident and I just came back from a two week trip to Wilmington, North Carolina. I've just kind of put my writing on the back burner, and not just for FanFiction, but for my novel and everything else as well.

I am going to try my very hardest to get some updates done this weekend. I make no promises because I don't want to let any of you down more so than I already have. But I am back! **This story is NOT over** and I love each and every single one of you so much. Your support means more than you will ever understand.

Feel free to review with questions, comments. If you could though, please **do not** PM me as I usually don't check my inbox unless I'm actually logged in on here on my lap top. You can email me directly at _**mashleigh323 gmail . com**_. Or you can find me on _**Twitter**_, (_**my penname is my username**_).

Big hugs to **dianehermans** and** stagediva23**. Thank-you for everything. xoxo

Much love,  
Morgan


	52. Major News

Hello everyone!

It has been far too long, and I am so sorry for that. No excuses, just the honest truth that life got in the way. I'm sad to tell all of you that I do not have an update for you, and I will be taking this story and my other fic, Rescue Me/Maybe I Was naïve, off of this website as there are legal matters involved. I'm in the process of editing both Rescue Me and Flawed Reality for publication and they cannot remain online.

Words cannot describe how truly grateful I am for each and every single one of you. Hopefully all goes well with this process and my final gift of gratitude can be a completed novel. I hope to hear from all of you, whether in a review or a PM. If any of you are on Twitter you can follow me; my handle is "mashleigh323". If any of you are interested in staying in touch, as I will not be on here too often, PM me for my email address. I don't want to lose touch with any of you.

Thank you again a million times over. I would never have been able to reach this point in my life with out each of you.

I love you all so dearly.

Always,

Morgan


End file.
